Chanced Encounters
by HollowWraeythe
Summary: B/V AU: FINALLY COMPLETE! Read my great reviews! Not your typical predicable fanfic! Vegeta saves Bulma from the desolation of Namek, & has his own agenda to pursue. She now works for him & together they man a spacecraft exploring planets, gathering supplies, and discovering one another. Action, deception, humor, death, twists & turns, adult language/themes & romance along the way.
1. Prologue

_An AU #Vegebul fic in the making! See my reviews...give this fic a chance!_

 _Please note: This is an AU! Meaning, something may have not happened in this timeline versus the ones we are all familiar with. As always, these are not my characters, only a fanfic using the genius of Akira Toriyama._

 _Thoughts will be italicized in this fic._

PROLOGUE

It has only been a few days since they've landed on Namek, but to her it seemed like an eternity. Her face was weary from the suns, the battles, and the compounding stress of finding those damn dragon balls. It wasn't easy being only human, but that is what she was…human. No abilities to save her except for her cunning, her logic, and her incredible ability to assess risk versus reward. It was evident that she was the only one who could save herself, as the other fighters were constantly in battle…or just missing from her presence altogether. These constant absences from the ones who've saved her planet multiple times over had enabled her to grow stronger, to learn how to fight, and gave her the opportunity to fill the physical void of strength with technological genius. Yes, she was human, but she wasn't a human you'd want to pick a fight with unless you were ready to suffer her wrath.

However…this wrath grew more and more tired as the days went by. Not only was she tasked with protecting the dragon balls from entering enemy hands, she was also tasked in finding them. She, a human, on an alien world where all of her adversaries were so powerful. She was entrusted with this task knowing full well that if any enemy faced her that she might not be able to win. But, she was cunning, and always had a contingency plan for when things went south. They would never get to the dragon balls…not even over her dead body.

Then the day came where everywhere you looked an enemy was rearing their heads at the Z fighters. Friends fought with foes against a bigger enemy today, and Bulma was caught in the middle. The fights were usually kept a distance from Bulma for many reasons. This would avoid the enemy from knowing of her on Namek, and questioning her presence. But not today-not for Vegeta. He He was well aware of her, and he was determined to follow her. He had asked himself why these fighters from Earth had the need to bring a "weak" human along? Any seasoned fighter or warrior would deduce that she was part of a plan, and would want to use her mystery as leverage to get what they want from her comrades. He would get her alone, and he would get his answers.

Except today, the fights did not occur far away where Bulma could slip around the area, and covertly acquire the dragon balls…instead, it was right over her, and there was nowhere for her to go, nothing for her to do, except fight.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Bulma watched at blasts flew from the hands of her team as well as from her enemy, blowing away chunks of mountain and soil from around her. She assessed the situation as she watched the Ginyu fight mercilessly with Gohan and Krillin. They were toying with the two fighters, and were dragging out a fight that could've been over far earlier if the Ginyu felt the need. But they were pompous, arrogant, and wanted to beat these two relentlessly just because they could. Bulma feared the worst for them, and fought the internal struggle to help. Goku or Piccolo were nowhere to be found in this fight, and it wasn't usual for them to be addressing another adversary miles away. Except this time, Krillin and Gohan had their work cut out for them, and they were getting their asses handed to them by the Ginyu. As Bulma dodged and maneuvered around the chunks of flying debris she looked around for any sighting of Goku or Piccolo, hoping they would swoop in and help the struggling Z fighters. Except, no help came. She was agile and made every maneuver she could to avoid detection from the Ginyu by dodging and weaving through the debris. She knelt behind a large boulder just long enough to pull a capsule from her pocket. It was a unique red capsule numbered 4377. She looked upon her teammates fighting, losing to the Ginyu, and then back to the capsule in her hand. Silently she calculated the options…would it help…would it be futile…but her thoughts were cut short by a huge blast coming from a direction opposite the Z fighters, and directed right at the Ginyu successfully obliterating 1 of the 5 members. She turned quickly to see this change in fate, and scanned the surroundings hoping to see the bright orange gi. Her eyes strained through the dust and rubble, and there in the sky hovered the Saiyan. With a small gasp Bulma whispered to the nothingness around her…

"…Vegeta…"

Everyone stopped and stared at the Saiyan Prince as he hovered midair with his arm out, and glove hot from the blast. Krillin and Gohan were deathly still, as was Bulma, because they didn't know what side he was on. To what favor was this new dynamic going to benefit? Bulma assessed the situation from the ground…

 _…he killed one of the Ginyu…that's GOT to be good for us…right…?_

She quietly shifted across the rubble to gather a better, and hopefully safer vantage point, still clutching the capsule #7734.

It wasn't much longer before the silence was broken by the Saiyan as he slowly assessed his surroundings, and his adversaries. Vegeta was a warrior in his own right, a battlefield genius, and not someone to ever underestimate. His battle was with the Ginyu—with Frieza—and he was dead set on making sure this battle was won.

"So I see you half-witted mouth breathers have no capacity to eliminate such a pathetic threat as the Ginyu?'

Vegeta smirked ever so caustically towards Krillin and Gohan as they remained like stone standing on the battlefield. With a large gulp Gohan looked over to Vegeta as he tried to quell his labored breathing from the battle.

"…"

Gohan had nothing. He opened his mouth yet no words were formed. What could he possibly say to Vegeta? But again, his silence was short lived as the Ginyu recouped and began to challenge Vegeta.

"So…Vegeta…Prince of all monkeys!" Jeice clapped his hands and shouted towards a stoic Vegeta. "I see you've decided to join the battle! Didn't think you'd be siding with the likes of these pieces of shit, but hey, I guess when you're a piece of shit, you'd want to be with your own kind."

Vegeta gazed at Jeice who seemed pretty pleased with himself for verbalizing such a creative description of his views on the group before him. He looked over to the small pile of dust that was once Guldo, and then to the Captain himself. "So whaddaya say Cap? Can I go first?"

Captain Ginyu stood effortlessly on the sidelines as he watched his 4 team members just stomp the shit out of Gohan and Krillin before the arrival of Vegeta. Sure, Vegeta was strong in his own right, but nothing that Ginyu thought couldn't be dealt with even only using the remaining members of his squad.

"Knock yourself out, Jeice. Recoome, Burter, stand down. If we have to fight this shit show we might as well watch and enjoy it!"

Except the fight was over before it started. Vegeta was significantly more powerful than they originally acknowledged, and his battle with Jeice was nothing short of pure obliteration. Normally, Vegeta would engage with the enemy, torture them, beat them, destroy them mentally and physically, but he was working with time constraints. He needed to get to the dragon balls before the Z fighters, and before the Ginyu…and certainly before Frieza. This hiccup in his day needed to be eradicated as he was a man with a mission.

The remaining Ginyu looked up in horror as pieces of Jeice's body parts rained down onto the ground in heaping masses. His blood was everywhere. His internal organs strewn around like someone took a bat to a life sized piñata. Vegeta could've incinerated him like he did Guldo, but he wanted to make his point. Attack, and be destroyed, by whatever death Vegeta thought was fitting for you.

 _…now's my chance…_

Bulma darted through the field of debris and body parts to get far enough away that she could go finish what she started. There was only 1 dragon ball left for her to claim, and she knew where it was thanks to the efforts of Gohan. He was successfully able to find the remaining dragon balls that Vegeta had hidden, marked their locations, and forwarded the information to Bulma. She had already recovered the dragon balls from the inside of the destroyed ship which left only 1 more to acquire. The dragon balls she confiscated were stored safely in a capsule within a capsule, and that capsule was as hidden as it could get.

She darted out and down the rocky hill to an area with plenty of cover. Many boulders, hills, and heaps of terrain allowed her to escape unnoticed. She looked back upon Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta as they began combat with the remaining Ginyu force. She turned away once more looking forward towards her newest destination.

 _Just 1 more to go, Bulma…then you'll be off this dreadful rock of a planet and back home in your bed!_

Bulma successfully fled the area unscathed, unharmed for the most part, and confident that with the help of the Saiyan Prince that her friends would make it to see their next fight. But she wasn't sure if that next fight was going to be with Vegeta once he was done with the Ginyu. Sure he was strong, but could he really take them all on…and win? Bulma shook her head as she continued down her path and away from the ensuing battle.

 _Vegeta killed 2 of the Ginyu, and now they are all battling the others. If Vegeta wanted them dead, they'd be dead, so he must have some anterior motive…but what? He can't possibly know that I know the location of his dragon ball…he's most likely ridding himself the competition for them._

Bulma slid down a pebbly hill looking back one final time. She only saw 2 Ginyu, and could still make out her friends, and Vegeta.

 _They're doing it…they're defeating the Ginyu…be safe guys…_

Hurriedly Bulma ran as far as her legs could take her, as far as her lungs could handle, and as far as the thought of sleeping in her own bed could possibly motivate her. She could barely see the fighters now, which was good…she gained much needed ground away from the action. The whole way she created every scenario regarding Vegeta's motive to destroy the Ginyu outside of him just hating them. She was concerned for her friends, but she had a mission to complete, a duty to fulfill, just like they did. If worse came to worse and Vegeta did plan on taking out her friends, she could always use the dragon balls to bring them back…right? She shuddered at even having that thought.

 _Get it together Bulma…they will be fine! You made it out alive…and totally undetected. That's got to mean something!_

She continued to run and run as fast as she could, now with the fight far behind her. She looked into her hand as she was still grasping the red capsule.

"Thank heavens I didn't need you today!" She tucked it away close to her chest. She looked back again and saw the fighters going at it, but now could barely discern who was who. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and exhaled.

"Bulma you clever girl you did it! You made it away from that mess, and you did it quiet as a mouse! Now…let's get that last dragon ball!"

Bulma ran off into one of several setting suns as happy as can be for the situation she was in. It wasn't every day that you could take the slip from such well-trained warriors, and not get caught.

At least, so she thought.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Vegeta surveyed the area after his initial entrance upon the Ginyu and the Z fighters. He counted the Ginyu, assessed their power levels, and internally he laughed. He sized up Krillin and Gohan, but it didn't take long for him to realize that they were of little use in this fight. The Ginyu practically wiped their asses with them, and only kept them alive for this long because they felt the need to toy with them. Carefully, his keen eye scanned the fields below…the battered, war-torn rubble that lay beneath them. Surely there was no threat on the ground that he needed to concern himself with…except for the movement of small fragments of rock that shifted abnormally from the position in which they initially originated. Something must have moved it, whether intentionally or not…but it was no random occurrence.

His eyes caught the glimpse of blue, but it wasn't the color of the terrain…it was a different blue. As quickly as it glistened it had hidden once again, to the slight dismay of the Saiyan. He recollected no Ginyu or Frieza Force with such colored attribute. Zarbon had similar features, but there was no way he would be attempting to hide from anyone, especially Vegeta.

Bulma remained concealed behind the boulder for the moment doing her best to remain as still and quiet as possible. Her ki was so low that there was no way she would be sensed among those around her. Her ki would be lost, like background noise to these fighters. The only thing she couldn't control was the elements around her…especially the small gusts of wind that blew by gently tossing her hair to the side away from her dust covered face. She thought she was concealed, but there was no way that she would have gone unnoticed to his keen insight on the layout of this battlefield.

She was of no threat to him, not now, and not ever. He saw as she lay still behind debris, and used the environment as the perfect cover for her every move. Every blast, every sound of rubble crashing onto more debris allowed her to mask her movements as only the sound of the battlefield. But not for Vegeta. He was a highly skilled warrior. She was a cunning being, but no match for his prowess. He didn't settle his eyes on her for too long as to not draw attention to her because he wanted answers, and didn't need the Ginyu interfering with his curiosity. Her existence did illicit the question that she was Hell-bent on making sure no one ever had to ponder…

 _Why is there a human here?_ _No matter, I'll deal with that later…_

Vegeta was unimpressed with everyone around him, and made it known by exhaling a sigh of complete derision as he turned his attention back to the battle at hand. It was then that Jeice took his fate into his own hands, and the battle once again ensued.

It had been hours since Bulma fled the scene where her friends battled the Ginyu. Bulma traveled as far as her aching legs would allow her towards her destination of the last dragon ball. One of the suns had set in the distance which made the planet just tad bit cooler, and a teeny bit less bright out. She sat at the water's edge and watched the sun fall past the horizon.

"Well, I guess a sunset is a sunset…even on a planet with 3 suns!"

The 2 suns remained bright and shiny high up in the sky with no threat of setting, which provided more than enough light for her task at hand. It didn't matter though because the sun would be back up before the other 2 even made it to the horizon. Bulma pulled out a capsule and threw it to the ground. A large tub appeared that held many utility items for different excursions or expeditions.

"Let's see…bathing suit…check…breathing apparatus…check…booties and flippers…double check…goggles…check…knife…"

Bulma rummaged through the bin looking for her diving knife. "…knife…?"

She wasn't anticipating on using it, but on an alien planet with everything trying to kill them since they got there…she was sure going to have it on her.

"Where is that damn knife…oh…here it is!"

She pulled these items out and set them to the side. The last dragon ball was hidden at the bottom of a small lake, and Bulma was more than excited to take a swim to retrieve it. She was dirty from the earlier scuffle between the Ginyu and her friends, and she was ready and willing to jump into a nice, cool lake, especially on a planet with 3 damn suns to retrieve the last one. She was alone, but she did a quick change underneath her garments just in case. If she got captured now, it wouldn't be good, but at least she wasn't going to be giving a free show beforehand. A woman has got to have self-worth after all!

Bulma looked in every direction to make sure that there was no one watching…she looked to the sky and saw only the 2 remaining suns, and a couple wispy clouds. She placed the clothes she was wearing into the tub, and re-encapsulated it to leave no trace of her presence on the shoreline. It helped that there was so much grass that it was hard to see footprints as you would on sand or dirt so at least she had that going for her. She placed the capsule in one of her pockets for safe keeping.

Her bathing suit wasn't skimpy or flashy by any stretch of the imagination. It was built for utility. The bottom was a black boy-short garment with one small pocket on each side big enough to hold one of her signature capsules. Her top was a zip-up black crop that covered her chest, with short sleeves that fell to the end of her shoulders. On those sleeves once again were sewn pockets, big enough to hold a capsule or two. Her breathing apparatus was quite ingenious. The size of an asthma inhaler which was fastened to her top by a small tensile thread to keep it from floating away in case it fell out of her mouth. The technology was superior, and also incredibly light and comfortable to bite onto for long periods underwater. This device was so well designed that she could exhale without releasing huge bubbles that can be easily detected form the surface. Bulma was as covert as possible in instances like these. She put on her booties, her flippers, and then strapped the knife to the anterior side of her right calf.

"Alright, I think I have everything I need," Bulma looked over the lake and its calm surface.

"Well, let's get this done and over with!" In a few steps she was waist deep in the water entering as quietly as she could. Again, she was alone, but didn't feel the need to create any unnecessary noise to attract any potential threat towards her. In a few more steps she was deep enough to submerge her head and glide under quietly to pursue her prize…Vegeta's hidden dragon ball…the last dragon ball.

The sunlight reflected like gold and diamonds off the water as the ripples slowly and gently reached the shoreline while the breeze was heard rustling through some of the tall grasses. It was quiet here, away from the battle which had long ended. The quietness was deafening, especially for someone perched high in the sky taking special note of a woman with blue hair entering a lake.

Bulma looked around her aquatic surroundings as she swam deeper and deeper into the lake looking for the last dragon ball. The water was very clear, although it was green, but that was due to the high number of chlorophyll-retaining microorganisms which coexisted happily with the rest of the aquatic biota. The lake was quite beautiful, and had species in it which resembled species found on Earth. There were tall aquatic plants that stretched up from the bottom of the lake towards the water's surface similar to the kelp fields in the Pacific Ocean. Fish swam around in schools of all types of colors and sizes, and fed off the plant life.

 _Wow…it's so beautiful…look at all the life down here._

Bulma was truly in awe of the beauty and diversity of the life underwater. It was so mesmerizing that she almost forgot why she was even down there in the first place. The rhythm of the water, and movement of the fish, and the way the plants swayed in the light currents had a hypnotic effect.

 _Ok Bulma! Focus on the task at hand now! Where is that damn dragon ball…?_

After few more yards Bulma could see a slight glistening in the water on the lake bottom. She navigated through a denser portion of the plant life to identify the source of this shiny object. Low and behold she made it to her point of inquiry, and there sat nestled in the weeds was the last dragon ball.

 _YES! I am so great! Ooooooooh soft, comfy bed…I am one dragon ball away from you baby!_

Bulma stood on the lake bottom and pulled out a capsule from her bottoms. She popped it open, to reveal another capsule. She then popped that capsule open and 6 dragon balls appeared next the 7th she just found. She moved them all together, and encapsulated them all in one capsule, and then put that capsule into another. These capsules were protected, and had extra "security" features placed on them in case they fell into unfriendly hands. Each capsule required Bulma's thumbprint for it to be opened. The capsule containing the dragon balls was encapsulated into another capsule to eliminate the ability for any foreign dragon ball detector, even her own, to register their signature. Bulma was clever, and did have a capsule detector in case she lost the capsule.

 _There's going to be so much water in this capsule when we open it._

Bulma chuckled to herself at the thought of 10 cubic feet of water gushing out and onto her friends when she opened this capsule on land. It would be a small, tiny payback for all the nonsense they've put her though over the years. Plus the last she remembered those guys looked like they could sure use a shower. She placed the capsule back into the pocket of her bottoms, secured the button, and began her ascension back to the surface.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Vegeta stood over the leader of the Ginyu Force with a smirk across his face and blood splattered across his body. The blood wasn't all his own, and was a large percentage of the aliens he just pummeled into nothing. With a raised eyebrow and smirked upper lip he spat down unto Captain Ginyu.

"So…here we are. Me, more powerful than ever, and you…at the end of your miserable life. Any last wishes before I send you to Hell?"

Vegeta raised his gloved hand towards Ginyu's face, palm open, and unafraid.

The battle was harder than Vegeta had anticipated, and even he ended up needing the aid of Gohan and Krillin although he will never, ever admit it. Ginyu looked up at Vegeta, bloodied, battered, and wheezing. He was about to say something but it went unheard. With the pulse of his hand, Vegeta sent one final blast at Ginyu, successfully destroying his existence. Apparently Vegeta didn't give a damn about what Ginyu had to say, and in the end proved it by denying him the opportunity to say it.

Vegeta was in control.

He then turned and locked his dark eyes with Gohan and Krillin. It was quite obvious that both the Z fighters were quite intimidated—even afraid—of what Vegeta had in store for them. Their eyes locked on one another, breathing hard from the fight, and from the panic of the unknown. They just watched Vegeta take on the entire Ginyu Force, and almost defeat them single handedly. There was no way in Hell they were both a match for him now, even if Vegeta was worn and tired.

Krillin was the first to break the icy silence between them.

"What do you want with us, Vegeta?" Krillin did his best to disguise the worry in his voice, and he did manage to pull it off, even though his darting eyes were a dead giveaway of fear.

Vegeta laughed under his breath, turned, and lowered to the ground below as the Z fighters followed.

"You see I have a problem." Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest as he stood stoically.

With a gulp, Gohan responded a bit under his shaky breath, "A…a problem…?" He was barely able to form the words.

Vegeta unfolded his arms and approached them as they stood ever so uncomfortably in his presence. "Why, yes. Yes I do." Vegeta continued.

"You see, I know about the dragon balls. I know you've been collecting them…" With his finger he poked into Gohan's chest pushing him back onto his ass with a thud.

Then Vegeta's voice and tone turned murderously low, "…I also know you've been stealing MINE." The sound of his voice resonated to their bones.

Gohan and Krillin stood still as they contemplated what to even say to the Saiyan Prince. They in fact were stealing Vegeta's dragon balls away from him, but they had no idea that he knew they were doing it. It was obvious that he was paying a lot more attention to them, than they were of him. Gohan thought to himself about how Vegeta was able to successfully spy on them in such a short amount of time, and go undetected.

The wind blew across the field rustling the loose dirt and debris from the earlier sequence of events. They all stood there in epic silence. There were so many questions. The biggest question of them all was if Vegeta thought they had the dragon balls, or if he knew about Bulma. Surely if he did he would've confronted her directly…right? She was, in fact, the one who was doing all the "stealing" as Vegeta put it so blatantly. Gohan reeled inside over what would happen to Bulma if Vegeta concluded she was the one ruining his plans. The silence grew heavy, until it was broken by a very, very nervous Krillin.

"Yes! Yes we did take them! But it is for a greater good Vegeta! We can't allow Frieza to get them because only Kami knows what he'd use them for!" Krillin was thinking the same thing as Gohan regarding the welfare of Bulma. If he could convince Vegeta that they had the dragon balls, then Bulma would have the time to get them all. Hopefully, even buy enough time to get them to Dende to summon the dragon, and set everything straight.

Vegeta locked his gaze on the 2 fighters standing in front of him. It was startling that he could see right through the both of them, almost into their own souls. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

The next round of silence was broken by Vegeta whose next words shocked the fighters to their core. Words so powerful they were almost as scary as Frieza himself.

"You're right."

Krillin and Gohan looked straight at Vegeta who not once let down his intimidating gaze.

Vegeta continued, "You are right. Frieza plans despicable things with those dragon balls, and I am going to see to it that his dreams never come into fruition." Vegeta inhaled deeply at the thought of Frieza, his chest lifting up and his fists clenching tight—his gaze still upon the 2 from Earth.

"However…" Vegeta slowly exhaled and returned to his stoic poise intimidating both Gohan and Krillin who were both still on edge during this entire meeting.

"…it's obvious that YOU have the dragon balls, therefore, I will be taking them from you. I do appreciate the service of collecting them all for me. Maybe I'll even let you live long enough to witness Frieza's defeat by my hand."

Vegeta walked over slowly to Krillin while eyeing over Gohan to see if the idiot was going to try anything stupid. Vegeta was a little disappointed when they stood their ground—he could've enjoyed beating the shit out of them, but then again, they wouldn't be worth the effort.

Vegeta now stood mere feet away from them and smirked ever so slightly.

"Hand them over. Now."


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Bulma slowly surfaced from the lake eyeing the terrain around her. Everything was quiet apart from the wind blowing aimlessly, and a few native critters on Namek scampering around the lake edge. Cautiously she swam as close as she could to the shore without making too much noise. She nonchalantly removed her breathing piece, and let it dangle to her side as she reached down and began to remove her flippers before exiting the water. One by one she unfastened the straps, and collected them in her hands. Except, as she undid the last flipper, her hand was grabbed by something underwater. Something strong. Something powerful.

Before she could yell out she was dragged under by an unknown force. Deeper and deeper she was pulled down into the lake…her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. She couldn't see who—or what—was pulling her down, but she could feel it. Two strong arms gripped her from behind and held her in place thus not allowing her to use her breathing apparatus. Bulma knew if she didn't act fast, whatever it was behind her was going to drown her.

Bubbles escaped Bulma's mouth, her lips trying to remain closed to conserve whatever oxygen she had left in her. It wasn't enough. She was beginning to lose control until the same force that held her so tightly unexpectedly just let her go. Bulma immediately grabbed for her apparatus, and shoved it in her mouth. With a large heaving inhalation, her lungs were once again full of air. She swam as fast as she could to the water's surface, and gasped at the abundance of atmosphere filling and voiding her lungs. She didn't hesitate for a second before she made every attempt to exit the water before whatever had her would take her again. When she made it to the shallow end, thigh deep and getting shallower, her desperate attempt for survival was thwarted by a strong grip on her ankle. This thing that was attacking her had no plans to let her go. It pulled her leg backwards which resulted in Bulma falling forward face first into the water. She was once again dragged under water by a powerful, sadistic being.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Krillin looked at one another as they mulled over Vegeta's request. They didn't have the dragon balls. At all. Not even 1. They stared at each other as if communicating telepathically. They both knew they couldn't give up Bulma, especially to the likes of the murderous Prince of all Saiyans. They knew they needed to lie, and make it good, believable, and in the opposite direction of their dear friend.

Krillin looked at Vegeta, who was looking rather intensely at them, and nodded.

"Vegeta, I know I am in no place to ask any favors, but can you guarantee on anything you deem dear that those dragon balls will not fall into the hands of that…that—"

"Krillin, NO!" Gohan looked at his friend in disbelief. "Are you seriously going to tell him where they are?! After all we've been through to get them?!"

Gohan stared at Krillin, who grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Gohan, ENOUGH! We're no match for him! He'll kill us either way, and then the dragon balls are fair game to whoever finds them first!" Krillin choked back his words, and shook his head. "We have to give them to Vegeta, or risk Frieza taking them."

Vegeta watched this painful exchange between the comrades with delight. He didn't love much, but he sure loved it when his adversaries fell apart right before his eyes. It was almost as satisfying as killing them. But that would come later—as promised.

Krillin turned back to Vegeta, "We'll take you to them…" Gohan looked in disbelief, and shook his head in disgust. Krillin made a good point, not a great point, but it was the most logical one. They would either die there, and the dragon balls would be up for anyone to capture, or, they could lead Vegeta to them and maybe live to figure out how to thwart his plan. Krillin turned with his back towards the others, and sighed heavily, "…let's go." Gohan turned towards Krillin, and clenched his fists tightly. They were about to depart when they heard an unconventional sound from behind them. Slowly they both turned to witness Vegeta standing there…clapping his hands slowly.

They looked at him in disbelief.

"Well done." Vegeta smirked at the two fighters slowly clapping his hands. Then the sound stopped. "There are many things I don't appreciate…"

With a sudden movement Vegeta landed a knee to the gut of Krillin thus knocking the wind out of him and sending him to his knees in pain. In the same movement he reached out and punched Gohan in the gut, also sending him to his knees, his lungs without air.

"…and I don't appreciate liars."

Vegeta looked at both men in utter disgust. "You think, I, the Prince of all Saiyans, a seasoned warrior of the battlefield, would fall victim to such a display of deceit?!" Vegeta kicked Krillin under his jaw sending his backwards several yards, and then turned his attention to Gohan by slamming his elbow down on his back smashing him into the ground.

"You little lie was very entertaining, and it may have worked on your half-wit Kakarot or the other imbeciles on this planet—but not on me!"

Vegeta picked both men up by their collars, their faces bleeding and muscles aching from the day's abuse. He then tossed them to the ground quite hard. Their lie was busted. They did their best to make up a fake cover story to lead Vegeta away from Bulma, but Vegeta was right. He was too intelligent and battle savvy for such nonsense. Worse yet is that he let them go on and on with their little act, so not only were they bruised and battered…but they also felt a bit embarrassed. However, Gohan and Krillin were brought back to reality when Vegeta began to ponder out loud.

"That woman..." Vegeta looked at them as they lay on the ground before him. "…that woman that was hiding earlier…she knows the locations of the dragon balls, doesn't she?"

Vegeta didn't need any response from either of the Z fighters before him. His answer was right in their eyes. They couldn't hide the guilt of exposing her to him, and they couldn't deceive him any longer. Vegeta was right, and it pained them to their cores.

Vegeta twisted on his feet and slowly paced in front of the shamed fighters. His amusement was evident as he deduced out loud the operation of Z fighters on Namek, describing their intelligence, and concluding their tactical measures to secure the dragon balls.

"Let's see if I got this correct shall we…" Vegeta turned placing his hands behind his back, and looked off to the direction where he had seen Bulma flee.

"…you guys find the locations of the dragon balls…then you convey that information to that gorgeous blue-haired girl that just so happens to be tagging along with the likes of you, and she retrieves them."

Once again his statement was proven true by the look of shame on the faces of the men that stood before him.

Vegeta continued, "Then, she takes them to a point of rendezvous for all of you. At that moment you'll have them all, you'll summon this dragon, and make your wishes."

Gohan and Krillin remained silent, but they knew that Vegeta was on point with his rationale of their situation. He was absolutely correct almost down to every detail. The only detail that Vegeta failed to mention was the capsules that Bulma uses. Krillin saw this one overlook in detail and used it to his advantage, at least whenever that advantage would hopefully present itself.

"Very deceptive indeed. You send your adversaries on a wild chase in one direction while she covertly sneaks back and steals the dragon balls while they aren't looking." Once again, his affirmation was met with absolute silence.

"None the less…it does makes sense to use someone with such low ki like hers to do all your dirty work. Her ki is so low that it wouldn't even register to your adversaries during a battle…"

Vegeta ceased his movement, turned, and looked at the men at his feet with a smirk of true devious cunning.

"…unfortunately for you…and her…it wasn't lost to me."

Vegeta looked down at the defeated fighters before him.

"Shall we begin again?"


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Bulma laid on the shoreline of the lake, muddy, worn down, and almost to the point of defeat. Whatever it was that was in the water was bent on making sure she had zero fight left in her. Not that it mattered for the most part because she didn't have much fight in her compared to the beast challenging her. She contemplated several scenarios where she may had been able to create an escape, but the risk was too high.

Whatever it was didn't try to take her capsules away from her, and seemed to not even know they were tucked into each pocket. This meant that if the creature originated in the water it would have no recollection of her changing her garments on the shoreline because it wouldn't had seen her. If the creature came from above it meant it had just recently arrived to see her wading into the lake, and still not have had any witness of the capsules. This also meant that it knew nothing of the dragon balls, because it would had seen them when she collected them into one capsule underwater. So after all this deduction she was still no closer to understanding what this creature wanted from her aside form constant torment.

Bulma coughed into the sandy bank as she tried to crawl from the lake. She curled her leg up and into her abdomen, and pulled the capsule from her side that held the dragon balls.

 _I…I have to…hide these…just in case…_

Her hand slowly dug the capsule into the mud and sand beneath her form, concealing it, and getting it off of her person. It was the only logical way to assure the safety of the dragon balls until she knew what she was up against, and until she could figure out its motives. The dragon balls were a priority, and her life, secondary.

Bulma looked forward into the swaying reeds and tall grasses on the shoreline. There was not much sound in the area at all, just the whistling of the wind as it calmly drifted by, and the movement of the clouds passing indiscriminately. She put her hands in front of her and slowly pushed against the sands that were crumbling beneath her battered form. Bulma attempted to right herself, and coordinate with the landscape, but her attempts were halted when she heard the increasing waves of the water, and felt the vibration of the soil beneath her.

 _…not again…_

But this time instead of being dragged back into the depths, footsteps were heard behind her as they splashed calmly through the water, and crunched the reeds and grass. Bulma moved her hand underneath her once again to make sure that the capsule with the dragon balls were shoved as deep into the mud as she possibly could drive them. As she made an attempt to turn around and face her attacker a strong hand grabbed the back of her head while a knee pinned her down from the back. Clearly this person didn't want to be seen, but at least this was a step forward in figuring out its motive for attack. Whoever it was on top of her remained silent, yet held her captive for reasons Bulma was going to find out.

"What do you want fro—"

Her words were cut off when the person—or thing—on top her mushed her face into the sand as she spoke. Once satisfied with its action, and the quiet that was accomplished from silencing Bulma, it lifted her head out of the soil as she spit out the remnants of the sand that was now resident in her mouth.

It was quite obvious that this thing wasn't ready to stop toying with her. But to what end? Bulma once again ran through several scenarios where she could hopefully escape. But, she needed to know what was pinning her.

 _Think, Bulma…think…_

Bulma trained her attention to the pocket which her red capsule was detained.

 _If I use this I could probably escape by surprise. I'll probably draw a lot of attention to myself…so I'll need to find the others, and do it fast._

Bulma continued to squirm underneath the weight of whatever, or whoever, it was holding her down.

 _I need to turn over or it won't work._

Bulma tried to position herself to turn but it was futile. Whatever was on her had a pretty good grip. All she could kind of see was a leg to her right, bent at its knee, donning the same boots as Frieza's henchmen…the Ginyu…and even Vegeta. So the boot didn't give her much to go on, except that whoever it was could be considered extremely dangerous. Bulma knew she had to act now if she ever had any chance of getting out unscathed.

She decided to once again attempt dialogue, or at least enough dialogue to distract whoever it was that clearly had some sort of intention with her.

"Who are you?"

This time she wasn't shoved into the sand. This time she was given a response in the form of a low, deep chuckle.

She continued, "What do you want with me?"

The chuckling subsided and she could feel its weight slowly lifting from her, but not entirely. It was giving her some freedom to turn around, but not entirely, which wasn't good enough for her to enact her plan.

A voice came from the person behind her, "I don't think it matters who I am…but exactly who YOU are…and what you're doing in this lake all by yourself, with none of your friends here to save you." Once again this captor shoved its knee a little harder into Bulma's back eliciting a wincing yelp of pain.

The voice was very smooth, and very, very confident. He continued, "So…what am I going to do with you?"

Bulma gritted her teeth and fought back the oncoming tears of pain that he was bringing upon her. He was still clutching her head, and her neck felt as if it was about to break. Bulma responded in the only way which she knew how. Caustically, loud, and very sarcastic.

"You could let me go!"

His hand gripped her hair a little tighter at her response, but then began to release her. His knee still in her back to keep her pinned down.

He began again, "So, woman, what else am I to do with you?"

During this brief interaction Bulma was slowly able to reach down to her right leg which was bent slightly at an angle. She could feel the hilt of her knife.

 _Just a little more…_

Now she had it. Bulma was able to secure her knife, and she needed to make her move. It needed to be quick. It needed to be flawless. Bulma squirmed a bit as she began to build up her meddle to act. But, he did ask her a question. Bulma thought it would be rude not to give him an answer.

 _NOW!_

It was as if she exploded with an unknown energy. She twisted around, nearly breaking her leg in the process, and yelled at the form before her…

"YOU CAN LEARN MY DAMN NAME…IT'S BULMA!"

Tearing around she yelled at the top of her lungs wielding the knife she pulled from her side. Her actions took him by such surprise that she was able to land the knife hilt-deep into his thigh. He quickly jumped up, pulled the knife from his thigh, and locked his gaze onto her as she reached for her left pocket of her arm.

 _COME ON…COME OOOON!_

Bulma quickly grabbed for her capsule labeled #7734, except, her effort was in futility. Even at her most expeditious, her speed was absolutely no match for the man standing behind her. He gripped her by the arms thwarting her plan of accessing her life-line capsule. He began to squeeze her hard, so hard that she could feel the bruises developing on her arms. So hard, that the pain was almost too much for her to remain conscious.

He looked into her eyes and spat out, "You're going to pay dearly for that you—"

Everything that happened next occurred in slow motion. She could see in his eye that he was about to cut her life short. There was no hope for her. She would die right here by his hands. Her vision became blurry, and her body pained to the core. Everything began to go black, but then she heard it…the sound of wind being sliced apart like a jet breaking the sound barrier. Before she could question if the sound was real or just a byproduct of his death grip, it was answered by the onslaught of a boot whizzing by her face, and landing under the chin of her assailant. She was dropped to the ground as her attacker was shoved away at breakneck speed. Bulma lay on the sand once again except this time she wasn't a prisoner. Her vision quickly came back, as did her cognition now that her blood was fully circulating. Her body was aching from the entire day's events, and she could barely stand on her own so she didn't. Instead, she knelt on the sand and attempted to regain her composure. Her head was down and her vision fixed to the sand below her.

Bulma sighed in exhaustion, but mostly relief. She gritted her teeth in pain, but managed to speak out to her friends, "You guys sure are the worst for having the best timing."

She panted a few more times before she was able to breathe calmly and smoothly. She heard the footsteps of her friends walking towards as she was still on her knees, sitting on her feet, slumped forward while holding her ribs. He slowly knelt down next to her, a bit closer than what she was used to, but she wasn't about to complain. Bulma leaned over and put her weight on his side, and placed her hand on his thigh.

"Krillin I can't thank you enough for…"

Bulma looked at her hand placed on Krillin's thigh. His thigh was blue.

Bulma's eyes grew large.

 _BLUE?!_

She picked her head up so fast that the previous bout of dizziness came flooding back, and she landed on her ass. There kneeling next to her was not Krillin. It wasn't Gohan. It wasn't even Goku or Piccolo. Shit, as much as he creeped her out it wasn't even Po-Po!

"VEGETA…?!"


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Bulma stared in disbelief at her savior. She sat absolutely motionless with her palms dug into the sand beneath her—her knees bent up and heels slid into the fine sands below her.

"…Ve—Vegeta…?!"

He looked at the blue-haired vixen in front of him. She was the key to his immortality since she had the dragon balls, and it amused him greatly to see her eyes so wide—blue eyes that glimmered with fear—after all, fear was his favorite color. The moments passed like hours to Bulma. What was Vegeta doing here, and why did he save her? Her thoughts were broken by the deep, cool voice that could make a whole planet tremble.

"Woman…" He grabbed her by the ankle and slowly pulled her closer to him. "…as I told your friends I don't have the patience for bullshit…so hand over the dragon balls. Now."

His hand firmly gripped her leg and she was in no position to flee, to fight, to do anything but formulate a plan—and do it quick.

"I…I…uh…" Bulma looked Vegeta in the eyes and swallowed hard. She took a deep breath, and in the most Bulma-esque way, she gained her composure and prepared for a battle of the wits. It truly was one of the few battles that Bulma could win, hands down, against any one. She just hoped that Vegeta would buy it.

Sternly, as if a second wind had come over her, she straightened up and glared at Vegeta. This sudden change in attitude definitely caught the Prince by surprise. He was half waiting for her to begin wailing with tears, begging for her life, and sobbing uncontrollably. He was wrong.

"I don't have them!" She sat up as far as she could with her arms spread out to her sides, "Look at me…does it look like I have them?" Vegeta was aware of her surroundings, the void beach, and the woman in front of him with barely even a bathing suit on. Bulma continued, "That—that—THING that attacked me must have taken them!" Inwardly Bulma was creating a series of events that had to explain the situation, and do it infallibly. Vegeta, however, was not a fan of her tone.

He pulled her leg from under her and slide her almost beneath his still squatting form. She was pulled so fast that her head hit the sand below her, and dragged her even closer to his deadly glare. She didn't move, she didn't scream, she just went with it. This definitely startled her, but she maintained her story…she knew this was going to be a scare tactic. What she was not sure of is the extent at which Vegeta would interrogate her. That variable was more frightening than the thought of Frieza.

"Woman don't dare lie to me about matters of such importance when your life is on the line." Bulma closed her eyes briefly, inhaled, and then opened them staring into the green sky above. "I don't have them. Look around. How could I possibly hide them this fast?" Vegeta maintained his composure yet knew there was something amiss. He couldn't find fault in her story, yet. The dragon balls were very large, and if she had them he would have seen them. Yet, he maintained his grip on her as he looked for signs of deceit.

Bulma looked at Vegeta for any tells on his face implying that he bought her story. He was stoic as ever so Bulma continued softly, as if whispering to the wind around her.

"You hid a dragon ball in that lake, and it's not there anymore. It wasn't there when I went to take it, but that guy was. If I had them I would at least have that one…but I don't. He—or whatever it was—took it, meaning he's probably got the others, which means Frieza could have them all now. Why else hasn't he come back to fight?"

Bulma was incredibly proud of her story. It was flawless. At least as long as Vegeta didn't know about her capsule technology. Vegeta stared at her in silence, and then in a sudden jolt he was gone. Bulma lifted her arm to her face blocking out the sand that was blown from his sudden departure. She looked around, and then up to see his form hovering straight above as if he was surveying the lake himself.

Vegeta looked from the air as he surveyed the landscape, the lake, and every nook and cranny in between. There was zero sign of any dragon ball, not even the one he hid at the lake bottom. He looked down at Bulma who was gently wiping the sand from her face from his quick exit. There was no way she had them hidden on her, at all. He clenched his fists and began to think of his options.

 _She doesn't have them…it seems the woman was telling the truth after all._

He looked once again at Bulma who dared not move an inch from where he left her. Bulma was looking towards the sky with her eyes squinted to see if she could make out any bit of Vegeta's face. He showed no emotion as he looked around only to confirm her story, or the lie, that she had told him.

 _He bought it…_

As quickly as that thought came through her mind, Vegeta was back on the beach and standing above her menacingly. All she could do was stare up at him as his silhouette glowed from the suns behind him, and wait for her fate.

Vegeta locked eyes with her once again.

"So tell me woman…how is it that you made it from the battlefield where your friends were engaged in a losing battle all the way here, and your clothes are nowhere to be found?"

His gaze was unlike any other. It was deep, dark, and powerful. His gaze made the hairs on Bulma's neck stand on end, and a chill run down her body. He was intense. So intense. She never realized it until he was right there standing over her how dangerous and deadly he truly was. But he was fascinating. Bulma needed to snap out of her moment of wonder to answer his question before all his fury rained down on her.

"My clothes…?" She looked at the shoreline, and back to Vegeta. "They must've been dragged in the water…maybe even destroyed. I don't recollect how long he was dragging me und—"

She was cut off sharply by Vegeta who kneeled down over her, his face in hers, and his dark eyes glaring, "Woman…I don't know what kind of idiot you think I am, but I can tell there's more to this than you let on."

Bulma straightened up once again.

"You can see just as much as I can, even more, I don't have the dragon balls. If you want them so bad then go after the thing that took them. Otherwise if you're just going to interrogate me, or kill me, just get it over with already."

There was an epic silence between the two at that moment. No person ever had the balls to say what she just did to a man of his caliber—and live. However she was a bit intriguing to him. She was just human with no special powers so why did the Z fighters have her tagging along? Why was she entrusted with such a dangerous mission to collect and hold the dragon balls? Why wasn't she as afraid of him as everyone he'd ever encountered been in the past? Vegeta tilted his head to the side, and looked upon her intently. He reached his hand out to Bulma's face which elicited the reaction he had hoped it would. She flinched as he placed his finger and thumb under her chin and gently lifted her head up so her eyes met his without any question.

He smirked.

She froze.

"Such a mystery, indeed. I think I'll save your demise for last."

With another giant rush of air Vegeta was gone. Bulma didn't see where he went due to all the dirt he left in her face—again—but she was positive he was headed in the direction where his adversary retreated. Bulma let out a huge sigh of relief, and put her hands out in front of her. They were shaking like leaves in a tree during a hurricane. It took her a few moments to regain her composure, and once again, someone else flew in next to her nearly causing her to jump out of her skin.

She whipped around, and there stood Krillin and Gohan.

"Dear Kami you guys what took you so long?!"

Krillin and Gohan ran to her side. "Are you ok Bulma?! We knew Vegeta was on his way to find you."

Gohan chirped up as they helped bring her to her feet, "Yeah we tried to get to you as fast as possible…but Vegeta…he's so fast…he's even faster than my dad."

Bulma looked at the two, and another big sigh of relief came from her.

"Yes, he was here…he just left…I sent him chasing ghosts looking for the dragon balls, but it won't be long until he figures out that I deceived him."

She walked over to the area where she hid the capsule. She dug through the mud successfully retrieving the capsule that contained all the Namekian dragon balls, and handed it to Gohan. "Here Gohan I need your thumb…" She pressed his thumb to the top of the capsule, then to hers, back to his, and to hers once more. She was updating the security of the capsule that now only allowed Gohan to open it with his thumbprint.

"There. Now this capsule will only recognize your print, not mine, not Krillin's, not even Goku's. Get to Dende as quick as you can. Let's get this dragon here so we can fix all this mess once and for all!"

Gohan took the capsule, and placed it into his pocket. "Right!"

Krillin looked at Bulma and Gohan, "So what is the plan now?"

Bulma smiled, and cheerfully exclaimed to her comrades…

"We WIN!"


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The wind blew across the pristine sands and tall reeds of the lakeside where the master plan was becoming forged.

"Ok Gohan…repeat the plan to me so I know you've both got it."

Bulma might not have the same role in battle as her friends, but she sure had a huge role in devising and implementing foolproof plans to obtain their objectives. She looked at her battered friends, their bruises becoming more and more visible as the minutes passed by. She knew the sacrifice they were willing to make in order to save Namek, and she also knew of her own sacrifice she would make to save her friends if needed.

"Yes, the plan…Krillin and I will head to Dende. I'll open the capsule with the dragon balls, and let Dende summon the dragon."

Gohan let out a small giggle at Krillin who responded by giving him a huge thumbs up and grin in return. They sure had a great relationship, and they both seen each other as family. Bulma smiled as she witnessed such a quick display of camaraderie between them. It truly was refreshing at times.

"Ok guys we don't have much time. We get 3 wishes…we have to make them count."

Bulma popped open a capsule containing her giant tub of assorted 'things'. She pulled out 2 small earpieces that served as radios to communicate. "Here…"

She gave one to Krillin, and one to Gohan. They put the pieces in their ear and turned on the channel. "…this will allow us to talk once I get to where Goku and Piccolo are. If anything changes I'll let you know. Just don't summon the dragon until I say so, just in case we need to revise our wishes."

Gohan and Krillin agreed, "What about you, Bulma? Won't you need a radio?" Bulma grinned. "I have one right here." She reached into the small pocket that housed her red capsule #7734. Krillin looked at her in shock. "You're going to use it, aren't you?"

Bulma raised her head, and looked off into the distance where a certain mysterious Saiyan had departed towards. "I have to. I have no choice, you can see that now."

Bulma pressed the button and a metal disc with two metal straps appeared. Bulma put her arms through the straps, and the elongated metal oval fell firmly down her spine between her shoulder blades and ended at her mid-back. It was a silver color, but not shiny or super reflective. It fit her every curve, and was custom tailored to her body. On the left strap was a small glowing circle that pulsed slowly. She brought her right hand up and lightly touched the blue light, and was instantly surrounded by advanced armor. It was one of the most technologically advanced battle suit prototypes she had made for herself, the first of its kind. It wasn't a full body suit, instead, had floating pieces that sleeved her forearms, shoulders, biceps, thighs, shins, feet and torso. Her palms were wrapped in an extremely light metal alloy with a disc at each palm that emitted energy similar to her Saiyan friends. Her palms also emitted a light blue soft glow in their center from where the energy would be concentrated and released. Another soft blue light was centered on the small chest piece, as well as in the middle of the portion that attached between her shoulder blades. The color was similar to the shine of her own beautiful blue eyes. The blue light also pulsed within the pieces themselves and looked much like electrical circuitry on a circuit board.

She donned a metal band that wrapped across her hairline which protected her head during and neck. Small blue circles at each temple glowing lightly as it signaled that it was on and receiving power, and a yellow light in the very center. The soles of her feet glowed blue as this suit gave her the ability to fly, albeit not as fast as her friends, but still fast enough to dodge trouble. She called the suit #7734…or if flipped over on a calculator…HELL. It was named this because she went through Hell and back trying to construct it, so it was only appropriate. Plus, if she ever had to use it, it was because she was in a situation where she planned to bring Hell to her adversaries.

The metal itself was protective to an extent, however the real defense of this suit was an ingenious design inspired by her friends, and even her adversaries. Bulma pressed a button on her left bracer, and immediately a transparent shield formed in the areas where there was no alloy. You could see the occasional blue light flow through the translucent shield in the form of small octagons meshed together. The suit would absorb the energy from blasts and store it as potential energy within the suit's technological genius. Once reserves where full any energy blasted at the suit would redirect, and could be used to power the suit, or converted to kinetic energy through her glowing palms.

One of the most technologically advantageous ability the suit possessed was immediate teleportation, but it was limited. The suit could teleport her form short distance, only about 500 meters, and only a maximum of 4 teleportations before the suit was completely drained of power. To help resolve this Bulma built in a solar capability for energy acquisition and storage if not in battle. Because the suit was both externally and internally powered, being on a planet with 3 suns was pretty damn beneficial for recharge times.

Bulma took a deep breath and looked at her friends, "So what do you guys think? Pretty damn nifty huh?!"

Krillin and Gohan looked at her suit in awe. They knew she was building it, and they've seen her use it a few times to test it, but this was almost perfected. They both smiled and nodded their heads in glee, "Wow Bulma…that is one awesome battle suit! Do you think it will hold against…well…" Krillin trailed off and looked into the distance where Frieza and his men were located. "…against _them_ …?"

Bulma pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I won't know until I try…but that's not the plan. I'm going to stay low, find Goku, and make sure he gets these senzu beans."

Bulma padded her chest then looked at Krillin, "That reminds me Krillin I need the senzu beans." Krillin perked up and pulled the small pouch out of his pocket. He opened it up and looked inside.

"Let's see…one…three, five…aaaaaand…yup there's eight all together." Krillin pulled out 4 senzu beans and gave Bulma the remaining 4. "Here you go. Hopefully you won't need 4 of them, but I'd rather Goku have them and not need them than need them…" Krillin trailed off as he looked over at Gohan. "I'm sure your dad won't need them at all right buddy!"

Gohan agreed, but they all knew that things could break bad at a second's notice, so it was truly better to have them on deck just in case.

"Alright then guys this is it. Be safe you two." Bulma padded Gohan on the head and gave them both a thumbs up. "Let's do this."

In seconds Gohan and Krillin took off towards the area where Dende awaited their arrival, and they were out of sight. Bulma turned around, sighed to herself, and engaged her suit.

"No time like the present."

In a flash she was off, and headed in the direction of Goku. She needed to put herself in between Vegeta and the dragon balls, and hopefully find Goku and Piccolo on the way. If luck was truly on her side she would avoid Frieza all together, and she would be wished off this rock and in her bed by nightfall.

Only 10 minutes passed since Bulma began her flight to the area where Goku was hopefully at when she noticed a battle off to her right. She couldn't see faces, but she could definitely make out the black hair of her friend.

 _Goku…_

He was engaged in battle with another person…maybe someone in Frieza's army?

 _Is that Vegeta…?_

The armor looked like Vegeta's for the most part, and she kept getting small glimpses of blue. But they were so fast it was almost impossible for her to tell. Bulma flew towards her friend in hopes of helping if possible, but wanted to remain as ninja-like as possible. She got closer and closer to the fight, undetected, when she saw the person in blue slam Goku down to the ground, and do so very, very hard.

 _Oh no! I've got to help him!_

Bulma maintained a safe distance away, and thought out her options. Many came to mind, but she needed something that was fast and powerful. She watched as who she assumed was Vegeta pummeling Goku into the ground, while Goku failed to get away and retaliate. Bulma looked for an opportunity to act before it was too late. Finally, she saw it. Goku's aggressor took to the air and flew above Goku with his palm out and ready to render the final blow. She was at her limit distance for teleportation so she needed to calculate right, and fast.

She took a breath, concentrated on the area where she needed to go, and the small yellow light on her headband flashed as she teleported directly above Vegeta. It was so quick, so accurate, and so unsuspecting that he was taken completely off guard. Her blue eyes widened in shock when she saw him before her, but didn't hesitate to carry out her plan. She had just put herself in jeopardy, and she wanted to live. In that split second of shock and confusion Bulma extended her palms out, and emitted a blast that could be seen for miles. The force was so strong that it sent him barreling into the mountainous rocks ahead, and creating a crater with his body.

 _Oh shit…oh shit…oh SHIT!_

Bulma looked down at her friend below when the realization hit her, and hit her hard. It wasn't Goku on the ground now staring back up at her…it was Vegeta. The black spikey hair she thought belonged to her beloved friend Goku actually belonged to her nemesis Vegeta. When she teleported above the person she thought was Vegeta, well, it wasn't…she didn't know who it was. The green skies of Namek tricked her eyes and the contrast of the armor confused her. Bulma screwed up, and screwed up immensely. How could she have made such a grave mistake?

She could feel the vibration of whoever it was that she sent into the rocky tops of the mountain begin their trip back to her, and fast. Bulma needed to calculate once more since she just interjected herself into a fight between Vegeta, and only Kami knows who else. Because she decided to interfere she was sure that the unidentified person was coming back to settle the score. Vegeta looked up at the floating being that had spared him from his adversary, and slowly made it to his feet all while remaining silent.

Before Bulma could even create the thought to teleport she was hit in the chest and sent crashing to the terrain below. She laid there motionless as the suns shined bright in the sky. She blinked a few times as she shook off the impact of the hit, and did a bit of damage control. Her suit held up well, she had no broken bones or lacerations, but she felt a few bruises forming on her body from both impacts. It wasn't long before her adversary was standing over top of her looking down.

"Well, well, well…I should've drowned you when I had the chance!"

Bulma's eyes widened. That was the thing that was holding her down. This alien, and a cute one at that, was the one that was toying with her mercilessly by the lake. This was the alien that she was rescued from by none other than Vegeta, who was not too far away.

"Such a pity. You have blue hair, and I like blue hair. Well, time to die." Zarbon threw a finishing punch on Bulma, rocks and dust flew into the air all around as the force of his blow sent a shockwave outwards. He looked down at his fist, and the look of confusion ran across his face. She was gone. Zarbon looked around anxiously as his irritation in this matter grew. He looked over to Vegeta except he was also missing. Zarbon was pissed.

"Oh I'm gonna kill you BOTH!" Zarbon yelled out and immediately took into the air surveying the land directly beneath him. "Come out now and maybe I'll make your death quick you bitch!"

Bulma hid behind some massive rocks 1000 meters away. She teleported twice to get as much distance as she could between her and Zarbon. She only had enough energy left for 1 more teleportation, but she needed it to fight in case he found her. If he found her here, another 500 meters wouldn't make any difference. She panted heavily trying to regain her breath as she looked in the distance where she could see his form hovering above.

Bulma placed her forehead to her forearm which was resting on a rock, and whispered to herself.

 _Think Bulma…think, think, think—_

Her thoughts were cut off by a strong arm wrapping around her core and pulling her to the ground. She was flipped over, and she readied herself to let out another blast to free herself from this enemy. Except this time it wasn't Zarbon…it was Vegeta.

Vegeta put his finger to his lips and directed her to be quiet. He was bloodied, torn up, and was missing his left sleeve and partial chest plate from battle. His exposed skin only made him less identifiable in the air during his fight with Zarbon, hence why Bulma incorrectly identified him as Goku. She sat there quiet as a mouse as Vegeta surveyed the situation. She looked at his face watching as Vegeta calculated moves, created scenarios, weighed options, and assessed survivability as they remained isolated. She looked down at his body…he was battered, bruised, and covered in lacerations. His left arm was tucked in as he held his ribs. Bulma bit her lip…she knew Vegeta was in quite a bit of pain, and right now he was here with her with absolutely no reason.

 _If I am getting out of this alive…I'm gonna need him healthy…shit…_

Hesitantly, and almost regrettably, Bulma reached into her breast plate and pulled out a senzu bean. She put the rest back quietly, and watched Vegeta the entire time. He never once looked at her. He was too focused on tactics in his current state. Vegeta wiped some blood from his eye when he felt a small tingle on his left elbow. He turned slightly to see Bulma attempting to get his attention without making any noise or sudden movements. He looked at her as she extended her hand palm up, and on her palm was a bean. She watched as he gave her such a look as if she was absolutely crazy.

Bulma looked at her hand, then at Vegeta, and then back to her hand.

 _He thinks I'm nuts…well, I am offering him a damn BEAN after all…he doesn't know what it is! Damn it Bulma…_

She looked at him, pointed to the bean, pointed to her mouth, and then made a ridiculous motion as she flexed her muscles to Vegeta. That was the best pantomime that she had to signal that senzu beans were for healing. He continued to hold his glance at her as his right lip curled up in confusion, squinted his eyes, and mildly shook his head. Bulma immediately realized that facial response. It's the international—well, now interstellar facial response you give someone that is totally bat shit crazy.

Bulma pursed her lips, and took matters to the dirt beneath them where she spelled out one word— _HEAL_ —and then pointed back at the senzu bean. She then motioned at his lacerations, his ribs, and all the blood. She again pushed the bean to him as she widened her eyes to hopefully express that he should be consuming the bean now.

Vegeta looked up at the sky once more, and gasped inwardly as his eyes darted around. Bulma also began to look frantically in the air as she realized the figure that was there has vanished. "Fuck—where did he go!" Bulma leaned backwards to get a better vantage point as Vegeta searched hurriedly. Out of thin air Zarbon appeared next to Bulma, and she had no time to turn, or run, or scream. Before Zarbon pulled her away, Vegeta reached out grabbing the senzu bean from Bulma's hand, and crunched down on it. Zarbon locked her hands to her chest as he positioned her to face Vegeta so her blasts wouldn't be a threat. The next few moments unraveled before Bulma as if in slow motion. She saw Vegeta bite on the senzu bean, but she knew it would be a few seconds before it would be of any benefit. They were sitting ducks. Bulma and Vegeta locked eyes, the look between them lasting only seconds before Bulma spoke only one word to Vegeta.

"Win."

She grabbed onto Zarbon's arm and in a flash she was gone, and coincidentally so was Zarbon. In that time Vegeta could feel his body healing at a remarkable rate. His lacerations closing, the pain in his side subsiding, and his stamina returning. He could feel the strength returning to his true Saiyan body, and his strength was even more powerful than when he initially began his altercation with Zarbon.

 _That bean…what in the Hell was that?_

It mattered very little since Vegeta was at 100% once again with even more power and energy coursing through his veins. He held out his hands and clenched his fists. Zarbon wanted to fight, well then Vegeta was going to give him one. Except, Vegeta really didn't have to finish that fight now after all. His newfound energy and strength could be put to use on bigger enemies like Frieza. Vegeta was healed thanks to the tiny snack the blue-haired girl gave him. Even more beneficially, Zarbon was teleported away from Vegeta which granted him a head start towards his destination of the dragon balls. Once he got the dragon balls, and made his wishes, Zarbon would be at his feet. The thought made Vegeta smile which was something that Vegeta didn't do often at all. Frieza and his entire army at his feet, groveling for their pathetic lives. Even the thought of the blue-haired girl groveling at his feet gave him a small bit of satisfaction. She would watch as he defeated her friend Kakarot, and took his place as the greatest Saiyan warrior.

Elsewhere…

Zarbon released Bulma as soon as she teleported him away from Vegeta. The sudden motion startled him, and he wanted to be prepared in case this was another attack. Bulma fell to the ground, and quickly turned and began to run.

Bulma's prototype battle suit was almost completely drained of power once she teleported for the 4th time. It was slowly charging back up from the suns, but it would take too long for her to get enough energy to sustain a battle. She needed energy, and she needed it now.

 _My suit is completely drained…I need to get him to fire at me!_

Zarbon looked up and watched her take off in a straight line away from him.

"That idiot bitch!" He stretched out his hand and fired a blast at Bulma hitting her in the back. He fired again, and again, each blast hitting its intended target. But Bulma never slowed, and seemed to only get pushed forward. Bulma kept running as she glanced over at her left bracer to read her suit energy levels and status.

Energy: 21% Shields: 38%

"Damn it!" Bulma yelled in exasperation. He wasn't firing hot enough to kill her, but to disable her. She turned just in time to see Zarbon physically clothesline her so hard that she skid for 50 meters in the dirt and stone beneath her. When she finally stopped she rolled over and just unleashed any and all power that she had. Zarbon dodged every attack easily, and landed above her with his legs placed at each side of Bulma's waist. He towered over her form and looked down at her as the nuisance she was.

"You idiot woman." He reached down and punched her in the face, her shield barely holding to deflect the energy.

He looked her suit over, and smiled. "What an interesting piece of equipment you have here if I may say so." He traced the suit with his eyes, and then looked at her menacingly.

"Such a shame. Seems like your losing power." Again and again he began his physical assault on her, and each time he hit the suit more and more of her shield power drained until it was no more. He was now able to grab her by the throat, and she could only fight with her own human strength. The suit was no match for such power. Zarbon brought Bulma to her feet where he backhanded her so hard that he split her bottom lip.

Bulma fell to the ground just by sheer force, but stood once again to face her aggressor. She wiped the blood from her mouth and spat on Zarbon's torso. Zarbon looked at her in disgust. "Any last words before I kill you?"

Bulma looked Zarbon dead in his eyes.

"Yeah…fuck you asshole."

Well, while it might not be the best speech to give before one's demise, but it sure made Bulma feel at ease with her oncoming end.

The wind gushed around her as she became shrouded in a sea of light. She could feel the immense energy and the impending doom. She closed her eyes from the surge of debris, and accepted her fate. This was the end of her story, and all she could think about was how she had failed her friends.

The energy was hot and so, so incredibly bright.

But then…it was gone.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

It was so quiet.

So very, very quiet now.

The air around her seemed to be suspended upon itself if that were even possible. The only sound you could hear was the deafening echo of emptiness.

Bulma stood motionless with her breath caught in her throat, and every hair on her body on edge. It took a moment for her to remember to exhale, and inhale, and repeat as she remained motionless in her environment. Slowly she moved her fingers almost as if she was trying to remember what it was like to have a body. Surely she was dead…so why did she feel so alive?

Bulma cracked open her eyes slowly, and prepared herself for whatever afterlife she was destined to occupy for eternity. She saw a few colors in the blur of her squinted eyes...blue…green…brown…more green…more blue…

Bulma opened her eyes and blinked a few more times.

There was nothing in front of her. No Zarbon. No Vegeta. Just the familiar empty terrain of the planet she grew to hate.

 _I'm in Hell…I'm in fucking Hell…_

She turned her head to her left just a little. Nothing. Just wind and rocks.

 _OMG…I'm doomed to spend eternity haunting this stupid fucking planet?!_

Bulma choked back a scream. She was so accomplished on Earth. She was a humanitarian. She donated to every charity, created technology to fight poverty and thirst, and fought for the rights of every man, woman and child. She was a philanthropist, and if Tony Stark was real, she'd had been a female version of him…but better! Bulma had her skeletons, but she did so much to repent for some of the terrible things that her name was attached. Surely she should've made it to at least negotiate a place in Heaven? Bulma clenched her fists.

She could hold it no longer. The rage that was building inside her at her revelation of her afterlife was just too much for her to hold in.

"I HATE THIS FUCKING PLANET! I HATE IT'S FUCKING SUNS! I HATE IT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT GREEN SKY AND BLUE GRASS! FUCK EVERYTHING ELSE ON IT TOO!"

She screamed with such ferocity that she almost fell forward onto the blue grass she announced to despise. She panted to the point where she was almost hysterical from madness, her fists clenched, her teeth gritted together, and her body just shaking with aggravation. Her ensuing apparitional mental breakdown was interrupted however, by the sound of a familiar voice from above her.

"Woman, if you're offering such services let it be known that I am the least bit interested."

Bulma spun around and looked up, but not before Vegeta landed on the ground in front of her. He was so close that the rush of air from his decent was enough to push Bulma on her heels. Bulma stared at Vegeta, he stared right back having no concept of personal space whatsoever, and if he did, he surely didn't give a damn about it. Bulma looked at him in shock. Cautiously she reached out, and poked her finger at his chest to see if he was real. Then she poked again. Then again.

"Are you dead, too?"

Vegeta had no response for such a stupid question. He opened his mouth, then closed it because he was at a loss for words.

 _Does she…wait…she thinks she's dead?!_

Vegeta smacked her hand away from him certain that if he didn't she would eventually bore a finger-sized hole in what was left of his armor.

"ARE YOU THIS RIDICULOUS ALL THE TIME, WOMAN?! Get ahold of yourself! You're not dead, but trust me when I say that your life expectancy is growing shorter and shorter by the second!"

Bulma blinked her eyes a few times, and then eventually, reality set in. She was alive.

"The—the blast—and—and that thing—what happened?"

Vegeta pointed to the right. "You mean HIM?!" There he was the green monster with the beautiful face, well, it used to be beautiful. Vegeta continued, "He's over there, however if you are wanting to ask him a bunch of ridiculous questions like you are asking me, I think you'd be sorely wasting your time." Bulma saw his mangled body folded upon itself. The blast that Bulma felt was her doom was actually Vegeta destroying Zarbon. But, why would Vegeta bother saving her?

Bulma opened her mouth to ask, but instead spoke the only words that managed to escape her lips, "Thank you…Vegeta."

Vegeta sneered at her as he suddenly reached out and grabbed her marginally above her collar bone. His hand was bare from his earlier fight, as well as his left sleeve from his armor. His touch was hotter than the surface of the sun, and she could feel the immensity of his power in his hand alone. This was an intimidation move, and intimidating it surely was. He leaned in and looked her deep in her eyes. His veracity was so intense that Bulma couldn't even blink.

"Listen here, woman…" She could feel the energy around him. He was so powerful, so destructive…so absolutely raw, "…the way I see it we're even. Now stay out of my way because I won't hesitate to make you look…" Vegeta turned Bulma's gaze to look at the corpse of Zarbon in its tangled mess, "…like him."

All Bulma could do was nod slightly, and agree to Vegeta's terms. "O—okay…s—sure."

"Good girl. Now…go run along to your friends…" Vegeta brought his right hand up touching her broken lip with the outside of his gloved finger. Bulma winced at his contact, but it didn't stop Vegeta from finishing his sentence, "…I'm sure they're just dying to see you." Vegeta shoved her back a few feet releasing her to the planet where she thought she'd spend the rest of her days as a ghost. He turned on his heels and carried himself into the air, but before he left he turned his head to Bulma once more. "By the way…nice suit." Immediately he was gone, and all Bulma could do was stand in the middle of nowhere and contemplate his last snarky dig.

"Nice suit?" Bulma muttered Vegeta's parting words to herself under her breath. She looked down at herself, and it dawned on her this whole time she'd had never changed out of her bathing suit. Was he mocking her battle suit, or was he mocking her bathing suit? Or was he just mocking both? Bulma got angry which was quite common for the lovely blue-haired blue eyed vixen. "Oh, go fuck yourself Vegeta!" She exclaimed this burst of emotion to the nothingness around her as she kicked a rock into the air.

Then it hit her. Not the rock, but what she had said earlier. Back when she thought she was dead she told the planet, and quite literally everything on it, to go get fucked. She exclaimed that passionate statement so loudly that Vegeta heard it. Worse than that Vegeta actually dignified her outburst with a response—a rejection of her offer—whether or not he knew that it was just a turn of phrase. "How dare him! I'm a solid 10! He'd be lucky to—!" Bulma stopped short of her sentence. Between her parading around in her bathing suit, and then throwing out an open invite to go get fucked, Bulma was really burying herself in innuendo with one of the deadliest people on the planet. What the Hell was she even saying! She flushed a little bit, and quite frankly felt a little embarrassed. That feeling didn't last too long when a sudden beeping noise snapped her out of her moment. "Huh?"

She looked at her left bracer. Energy: 3%. Shields: 1%.

Her suit was converting the sunlight into energy, and began storing it once again. Soon her suit would be charged up, and she could continue her quest to find Goku. She was able to radio to Gohan and Krillin with the tiny amount of energy stored.

"Krillin…Gohan…can you hear me?"

Almost immediately she was met with a response, "Yes Bulma it's Krillin, and we can hear you loud and clear!" Bulma let out a sigh of relief. "Good, good…hey guys I ran into a little snag, but I'm fine…everything is fine." Krillin responded back, but it was too muffled to decipher. "Krillin calm down I'm fine, get your mouth off the microphone!" A few seconds passed and Krillin came back on the radio, "Sorry Bulma you freaked me out. You sure you are ok? Do you want us to come for you?"

Bulma smiled at the consideration of her friends, "No, no really guys I am good, but my suit needs to recharge. I wanted to keep you informed so you knew I wasn't dead out here. How far away from Dende are you?" Gohan came on the radio this time to answer. "Hi Bulma! We're just under an hour away, so by the time your suit is charged up we'll be here. We also hit a bit of a snag." Bulma raised her eyebrows, "You hit a snag? Like what?" This time Krillin came to answer, "On our way here we ran into trouble, and amid fighting said trouble we lost the senzu beans. But, even worse is that we also found Piccolo. He's beat up pretty bad, but we were able to interfere and help him just in time. We're taking him to Dende also to get him healed up."

Bulma bit her lower lip, and then winced at the pain from the gash brought upon by Zarbon. "Well I am glad you guys found him…will he…you know…be ok?" Krillin could hear in her voice that she was worried about her friend, and if he was even going to make it to Dende in his condition. Gohan reassured her that he would make it, and that this only made them head to their target faster.

They spoke for a short bit as Bulma did some mental math, and then began to wrap up their conversation. "Ok guys, then the plan still holds. I'm still going to go find Goku. Vegeta was hung up for a bit so he hasn't figured out we have the dragon balls…don't ask now how I know that, I'll fill you in later!" Both Gohan and Krillin responded that they understood the plans, and everything was still a 'go'. She ended the conversation, and checked her bracer once again for a status update.

Energy: 9%. Shields: 7%

"Hmmm…I was on the radio for about 3 minutes…so 2% increase every minute…so I should be fully charged and ready to go in about 45 minutes." Bulma sighed heavily.

45 minutes is a long time, especially when you have enemies that can fly pretty damn fast. Bulma looked off into the distance in the direction where she knew she needed to go. She inwardly sighed, so close, yet so far away. _Let me just…_ She pulled out her capsule and popped it open so she could rummage through her necessities. She grabbed a bottle of water, opened it, and chugged it down. She also found her first aid kit, and began to clean her lip of the dried blood from when Zarbon had viciously attacked her.

"Where's that salve?" Bulma reached for a jar of homemade salve she developed in situations like this. It was like Neosporin on crack. She applied a small amount to her lip, and instantly the pain went away. It allowed her to utilize the healing ability of the senzu bean without actually having to consume one. A whole senzu bean would be wasteful on her human physiology, so she created the salve made from 1 senzu bean which has lasted her over 2 years, and there was still a little more than two-thirds of the jar remaining. Bulma took off her armor and laid it out on the soil next to her as she carefully set the little baggie of senzu beans to the side. She thought of the senzu she'd given to Vegeta, and sighed.

 _Well, only 3 left now…but I am alive because of it, so…good choice._

She sat on the ground, and continued to go through her items.

"I think it's about time I get out of this stupid bathing suit." The zipper was broken and split halfway down her chest thanks to the altercation with the dead freak piled to the side. She looked down, and begrudgingly saw that she was exposed like a model on a Sports Illustrated magazine. At least she wasn't totally exposed, but that only made her think back to Vegeta's comment— _nice suit_. She rolled her eyes and rummaged once more through her belongings, and found a capsule labeled _'C'_ for 'clothes'. She popped open that capsule, and out appeared a tub with multiple garments.

Bulma really loved that she could fit a capsule in a capsule. It was like she could travel with everything she'd ever owned, or could ever own. But she kept it practical. She pulled out a red bra, a black racerback tank, matching red underwear, camo cargo capris and a pair of low profile sneakers. She didn't even bother to look around before she got changed. She'd been through enough, and it really didn't matter if she showed her ass to some strange alien. Hell, she'd just showed half her boobs to Vegeta, so why not give them all a show.

Bulma changed, and packed everything away. She encapsulated her belongings and secured said capsule in her cargo capris alongside the small bag of senzu beans. She turned back to her prototype, and placed the pack back on. She pressed the blue light and all her armor appeared on her body instantaneously. She looked at her left bracer: Energy: 29%. Shields: 27%. It was enough to fly, but not much else. Bulma made the choice to fly low, and slow, towards her destination. She knew that if she stayed put any longer the chances of her being found was much higher.

 _Better I move now while I can. I wonder how long it'll be before Vegeta figures out the dragon balls aren't there. He's for sure coming back to kill me then, especially if I don't find Goku first!_

Bulma was in the air, and on the move to find her friend. Her motivation was the thought of her warm, cozy bed lined with satin sheets…her soft fluffy comforter, and her plush cool pillow. As she flew she thought about all the things she would have missed at home if she had really died. She thought of the regret she felt when she thought her time had come, and she thought of her friends and how she would have let them down.

 _I have to succeed…I have to succeed for them. I will succeed for them!_

Then out of nowhere a small benign thought struck her.

 _Yamacha…_

She had never once thought about him. In the face of certain death she thought of her companions, and friends. She never thought about Yamacha. Bulma slowed to a stop, and hung her head just a little. They had broken up about 5 weeks prior to this mission. They were both so busy with their own lives that it seemed as if there was never enough time for each other. Even if they had a time machine there would still not be enough time. They had both come to this realization, and both parted ways, but sometimes during the loneliest nights Bulma would wonder if they'd done the right thing. Did they just not try hard enough? Was she just too stubborn? Shit, was Yamacha just too much of a wild soul to be tied down?

It was clear now to Bulma that they did, in fact, make the right choice. She felt a tinge of guilt, but she also felt a wave of relief wash over her. They did do the right thing, and she could now stop wondering what might have been. Bulma pulled herself out of this epiphany, and continued course.

 _We did the right thing._


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Chaos. Just total and widespread chaos.

Bulma flew through what looked to be a war-torn battlefield. Everything that was once standing was now reduced to rubble. Buildings gone. Mountains leveled. Trenches blown into the ground for kilometers on end. Bulma knew with such devastation around her that she must be close to finding Goku, and given the amount of destruction around her, Frieza.

 _Oh dear Kami…look at this place…_

You could almost hear the whispers of death from all around. It was so ominous it sent chills up Bulma's spine. Every ounce of her self-preservation screamed at her to flee, to run, and to get away as fast as possible, but she had a mission to accomplish. She needed to find Goku, and she needed to be the buffer when Vegeta found out the truth about the dragon balls. It had been about an hour now since she departed the area where she was stranded, and something felt very wrong.

 _Something's wrong…something's just not right…_

Bulma scanned the terrain around her as she slowly kept traveling low. She came upon a ship, one of Frieza's, but it was obviously deserted. This was evident because the bodies of the original occupants where laying all around it. They were mangled and blown to bits. Bulma choked back the sight, and made her way towards the ship. She gazed upon the dead, and inwardly she felt just a hint of sadness for them.

Bulma whispered, "All these races of aliens…and they're all subservient to Frieza." She looked them over a bit more and shook her head. Her mind wandered to Vegeta, and she thought about his resolve to kill Frieza, and to become a free man out from under Frieza's tyranny. Vegeta was Hell bent on claiming freedom, and as Bulma looked around at the sight before her, she felt her inner cheerleader actually rooting that Vegeta made good on his promise to kill Frieza in case Goku wasn't able to do so. For everyone's sake.

 _So sad. Probably enslaved young, and given no hope of ever knowing what freedom felt like._

Bulma continued her advancement on the ship. If things went bad, this would be a good contingency plan to get off the planet. Bulma closed in as she carefully looked around for any signs of survivors, but she could tell that no one was left alive. She stood at the entrance and listened for any sounds of life. Nothing. Bulma surveyed the outside of the ship. It wasn't round like the characteristic ship that Frieza had, so this may have been a ship commandeered during their travels. It looked more modern, shuttle-like, comparable to the ones she crafted at Capsule Corps. Bulma entered the ship and looked around cautiously. She didn't understand any of the inscriptions, but she was able to figure out that this ship was a cargo scouting ship. As she went through she took note of the inventory, and concluded that it was only meant to accommodate 4 persons at max. As she moved inside she found herself in a corridor, or something like a staging area that had the most space when compared to the rest of the ship. To her left about 3 meters was a step that led down into the pilot's area.

 _Alright then…_

There was the flight deck where a pilot and copilot seat were placed, with a window directly in front to see where the ship was heading. It looked comfortable for long trips, and wasn't much room across—maybe 4 meters. On the right side of the co-pilot's chair, once you stepped up out of the cockpit was an opening the size of a standard door which led to a small hallway lined with was could be best described as glass. It was a small area that looked to be a lookout on the side of the ship with only one way in, and the same way out. She imagined what the view would be from this small dead-end corridor looking out into space. "I bet that this was aesthetic for the crew in a way…a change of scenery—maybe?"

She backtracked through the ship and found a room directly in front of the main gathering area. As she entered, she noted that it was full of crates. "I wonder what's in here." Bulma's curiosity got the best of her as she opened a few of the crates. They held armor, textiles, and a few other unremarkable items for use on long journeys. There was an adjoining room which looked to be some sort of shower and perhaps a restroom. Surprisingly for a communal ship, it was quite private. There was a shower head, and an area that could best be described as a toilet.

 _A space toilet…huh…_

It only made sense. Even in space when nature calls, you answer. Bulma turned around and exited this room and found herself back into the main area. She headed to the back of the ship where she discovered another room that housed 4 giant columns of water. Next to that was a column with a few buttons on it, a keypad, and a slot about the size of a microwave oven. Bulma looked it over, careful not to touch it. It was also seated next to a few other pieces of unidentified machinery. There was a door that led back into the room with the cargo, but had so many crates piled up you couldn't see it.

"I wonder what this is…" As much as Bulma stared at it she couldn't quite figure out what it was for. "…doesn't matter I guess."

Across that room was an area that was definitely a utility room. The functions and operations of the ship could be found there, as well as a floor panel that could be removed to access underneath the ship to repair, replace, or perhaps upgrade equipment as needed. She took a peek at the deck below, and found it was a small area good enough to use as a work bench, but nothing more.

She moved to the last room which was blatantly obvious to be the quarters for anyone on the ship. It contained 2 bunk beds, one on each side of the room no larger than a twin sized mattress. The room wasn't big, and maybe the size of a small dormitory bedroom. It was approximately 4 meters by 3 meters wide with the far wall also comprised of a transparent glass substance. Obviously it was optimized for space travel. Bulma went back to the piloting area and took a glimpse of the controls. She held in a giggle because they really did look like the controls out of every space movie Earth had ever produced. Who knew Earth would get it right? The craft seemed in excellent condition which bode well in case of emergency.

Silently Bulma exited the spacecraft, and marked its position via GPS with her bracer. If shit went down, then she was headed this way. "Alright ship…looks like you're my Plan B if all goes insanely bad at once!" The out of nowhere came a rumble, and then the rumble turned into a vibration, and that vibration got stronger, and stronger, and stronger. It became so strong that Bulma flew into the air a few feet just to get away from this massive quake. But it didn't stop. Even the air held a violent vibration. Bulma's stress levels began to rise.

 _What is that?!_

A light exploded in the distance, and the shockwave blew across the terrain and hit her before she had time to even react. She was tossed through the air like a paper bag in a hurricane, and landed tens of meters away. Bulma sat up as the dust and debris rolled off her suit. "What the Hell was that?!"

Bulma took to the air to see where this energy had come from. It wasn't hard to pinpoint once she gained her bearings. In the distance she could see a fight ensuing, and it was a powerful fight at that.

 _Goku…_

Without hesitation Bulma sped in the direction of this battle. There was no doubt that it was her friend, and that meant that there was a good change that Frieza was behind that attack that blasted her from so far away. Bulma placed her hands on the pocket which contained the senzu beans, and kept her focus to getting to her friends. She didn't fly long before another shockwave blasted at her, this time she made it to the ground just in time to take cover behind a large mound of terrain that had been carved through by a large blast of energy. The air sped around her as she stayed low avoiding unnecessary flying debris, and potential hazards flying through the air at breakneck speed.

It wasn't long before the fight that was quite a distance away was now practically right on top of her. This time for sure it was Goku in heated exchange with Frieza, except he looked different. _His hair…and his eyes…is he a Super Saiyan?_ The ground ripped apart from underneath them as lakes and streams were blasted into oblivion at each passing blow. The planet began to rumble. It looked like an apocalypse, and she was right in its epicenter. Once more Bulma found herself looking for the one right opportunity to engage with her friend, without being discovered by Frieza. "Regardless…Looks like I'm teleporting…again…"

Bulma looked at her bracer. She was at 100%. _Good._ Now, she just needed to find her opportunity. She could see Goku as he unleashed everything he had on this monster named Frieza. It didn't seem to do any good, but she knew that all Goku had to do was outlast Frieza, especially given his newfound power level. This senzu bean could be the difference between failure or success. Bulma reached into her pocket, and pulled out 1 bean. There was no point in trying to give Goku 3 beans because if Goku couldn't defeat Frieza with 1…then 3 might not even make the difference. All it would do is just keep him alive long enough to die later.

Blasts came out of every direction, and it was all Bulma could do to juke and dodge incoming fire from around her. She looked up once again to see a break in the action. Goku's face was tired, but he still has so much resolve in him to win. She could see it in his face that he knew he'd win the fight, but he just didn't know how. She grinned a bit. _I'm gonna be your 'how' Goku!_ Then it appeared almost as if the angels themselves where spreading apart the Heaven's for her entry. She saw her opportunity. The battle had ceased as Frieza began to lecture Goku. She had to go now.

Now.

NOW.

 _NOW!_

In an instant Bulma teleported in front of Goku surprising him, and Frieza. She looked him in his big blue eyes, and stuffed a senzu bean in his mouth. "Go get him, Goku!" In another flash she was gone, teleporting back to the ground to an area away from her origination. Goku rolled his tongue in his mouth, and felt the familiar presence of a senzu bean. Goku smiled, and looked at Frieza with a newfound resolve. _Bulma…you crazy, crazy, genius!_ He didn't chew it, yet, but he sure felt revived knowing he had an ace up his sleeve. Frieza on the other hand was not happy about this sudden appearance of a woman, and then as quick as she appeared she was gone. He concluded that her interference did not bode well for him, and he was determined to snuff her out for even getting in between his fight with Goku.

Bulma was now back on the ground hiding behind anything that she could find cover. She looked at her bracer: 50%. Well, 2 teleportations, and half her energy was spent. She had to be smart about how she used the rest of her energy especially that she was in Frieza territory. She could see—and feel—Goku and Frieza begin their battle once again. She jumped over a few more large mounds of dirt before she felt another shockwave of energy coming her way. She moved to the side and crouched down as the wind and debris was blown past her at blinding speeds. She opened up her com-link, and called out to her friends, "Guys, it's done! Summon the dragon! Hurry!"

There was no reply. Once again she radioed her friends, "Krillin…Gohan…do you read me?!" Nothing once more. Another blast sent dirt and debris her way. She needed to put some more distance between her and this fight, but she was still well hidden enough to wait for a better opportunity to flee. Her radio crackled to life, and to Bulma's relief she heard the familiar voice of Gohan, "Bulma! We are here! We ran into trouble—bad trouble—!" Bulma's relief turned back into a panic as Gohan was cut off from the radio. "GOHAN?!" The radio crackled alive with the sound of his voice, "Sorry Bulma…we need to summon the dragon!" Bulma was in agreeance, however, probably for different reasons. Both groups ran into trouble, and it was obvious that they could wait no longer. "Yes, Gohan, go for it!"

Bulma crouched once again to avoid the rushing blast of wind that escaped the ferocious battle in the sky. But when lifted her gaze up her eyes rested on a figure lying roughly 50 yards away. The figure was motionless, and lay there covered in dirt and debris. She squinted her eyes, and gasped when the realization of who it was hit her.

"Vegeta…"

Bulma saw the Saiyan Prince lying on the ground covered in blood. She looked up at Goku and Frieza to see how far away they were, and fortunately they had moved far enough away that she felt she was not in any imminent danger. She moved cautiously over to his body, lying motionless across the dirt and stones. Finally, she made it to his right side only to witness one of the most horrific sights she had ever seen.

Vegeta was torn up. Blood covered much of his body, and his armor was in ruins. Any and all exposed skin was covered in blood and dirt, his left cheekbone was broken from blunt force impact, and she could visibly see where his ribs were broken. His eyes were closed, his mouth barely parted open. His left arm was draped to his side, and his right hand clutching the dirt underneath. She studied his face and body for any signs of life, and she found none. She examined his chest, and just over where his heart would be a large hole was blown through as if a laser had punctured him from the front. It wasn't bleeding since it was cauterized from the blast, but there was no way that a wound like that wouldn't be fatal.

Bulma felt a wave of sadness wash over her. The only full-blooded Saiyan left aside from Goku was now gone, and now there would never be a chance for Goku to learn of the planet that had forsaken him so many years ago, assuming Vegeta would ever disclose such information without trying to kill him. She knelt beside his body, her feet underneath her as she sat and surveyed the Saiyan Prince. Her left hand pressed against the hard ground, and with her right hand she gently touched his chest.

"You were fighting for your freedom, weren't you, Vegeta?"

She guided her hand up to gently move the hair away from his face that was stuck to him by his own blood. She felt so much sadness for the Saiyan Prince. Multiple times he had attempted to kill them and failed. Then, he had multiple chances to kill her and her friends, but didn't. She didn't know why he chose to spare them—most likely to aid in finding the dragon balls. One thing that was obvious was his resolve to kill Frieza became his top priority.

"Enslaved by a tyrant for all these years—it's no wonder you weren't anything like Goku…" She spoke to his lifeless body as if she was waiting for a response she knew would never come, "…at least Goku was given a chance…you never had a chance, did you?" Bulma wondered what Goku would have been like if they had never met, if he would be a warrior destined to destroy Earth, and follow orders blindly. She looked at Vegeta, and shook her head softly, "I wonder if your life would have been different if you had us, instead of them." The wind blew without prejudice as the dust swirled in the air, and the planet continued to pulsate from the ensuing fight behind her.

"How about I get you off this stupid planet…even I can't let this be your final resting place."

Without any warning her statement went answered when Vegeta's right hand grabbed Bulma's startling her almost to death. She would've screamed, but it was even more shocking that he was still alive. _He's alive?!_

She looked at him in complete shock, and he was barely able to open his eyes to look at her.

"…y-you…"


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Bulma nodded at Vegeta's verbal observation, "Yeah…it's me…again." His grip loosened around her wrist as he turned his head back to the sky where the battle between Frieza and Goku was still strong. He could feel the energy in the air…powerful energy.

"…k—ka—kakarot…"

It took a second for Bulma to understand what he meant, and then remembered that was supposedly Goku's birth name, Kakarot. "Yes Vegeta…he's up there right now beating Frieza's ass, I promise. Frieza will lose. I swear it." This didn't really make Vegeta happy, but there was nothing that really mattered to him at the moment just as long as Frieza died. Vegeta let out a cough, and quite a painful one at that. He closed his eyes and took in a small breath barely even audible to Bulma.

"Here…" Bulma reached into her pocket for those magic beans that can heal even the worst of defeats. "…take this…it'll heal you again so you can fight. We need you." Those words stung Vegeta's ears like no other. _We need you_. Bulma reached across his body with the senzu bean so she could place it into his mouth, but she was stopped by his hand gripping her to a halt. "Wait…what?" She looked at Vegeta who only looked back at her with a vacant stare. Slightly, and very slowly he shook his head.

He was tired. He was defeated, and wanted to die to accept his afterlife in Hell. Even if he did win what was the point? There was nothing left for him anymore. No home planet, no purpose, and he knew he couldn't best Goku even at his most powerful. This was his end, he was tired of living the life he was subject to, he was tired of taking orders from the tyrant known as Frieza, and he was tired of being a slave with chains just long enough to make him believe he was free.

He slowly brought her hand down to his side, and refused her offer. Bulma kept eye contact with Vegeta, and she could feel a few tears begin to well up at the pure sorrow she felt for the defeated Saiyan. She wasn't going to yell or scream at him, even though she didn't want to see him die, she didn't have a place to tell him why he should live. But, Bulma being who she is decided that she wasn't going to just watch him die without trying to reason the worth of his life.

"No, Vegeta, take the damn senzu, heal the fuck up, and go out there and kick Frieza's ass!"

A sudden rush of air passed them accompanied by a voice that was unfamiliar to Bulma, but certainly familiar to Vegeta.

"Well, well, well! Vegeta you sure do have a knack at living long past your worth don't you?" Bulma turned to see no other than Frieza himself standing mere meters away. "And you must be the little harlot that teleported between Goku and I, aren't you? Just another weakling I see." Frieza gazed at the two, and took notice of the proximity that Bulma had to Vegeta, her hand on his body as if she was going to protect him.

"Oooohhh, look at this…Vegeta is this true or do my own eyes deceive me? Did you really find someone in this universe that actually cares whether you live or die? How pathetic."

Frieza uncrossed his arms and pointed his finger at Bulma, "Well, I'll be generous once more and let you die with him you wretched human!"

With the last ounce of his strength Vegeta sat up, and let out a blast towards Frieza which didn't damage him in the slightest. Frieza laughed at his display, well, at least until the light dissipated. Frieza looked around. They were nowhere to be found, and he didn't even see in which direction they may had teleported. He was infuriated. Vegeta had the last laugh here, and it made Frieza's blood boil.

"You want to run from me?! I'll blow this whole planet to bits!" Frieza was on a warpath now as he dropped his hand to the ground, and sent of energy to the core of the planet. It wasn't long before Goku gained his attention, and their fight resumed to the sky. Bulma teleported two times to get away from Frieza, and she brought Vegeta in tow. She was able to make it to the ship that she had found earlier, or as she gladly put it, her Plan B. She radioed Gohan and Krillin, "Guys what is taking so long?! You need to summon that dragon, and do it now!" Her radio crackled from all the interference from the planet splitting up. "Guys?! Are you there?!" She heard the crackling of Krillin's voice, "We are here! Summoning now!"

Bulma was able to get Vegeta into the ship and she laid him on the floor just inside of the entrance. "Vegeta everything's going to be ok…I—I." But it was too late. Vegeta was gone. He died in his final blast, his final fight with Frieza. His blast obscured them from sight for just long enough for Bulma to teleport away. Once again, Vegeta saved her, whether or not he even meant to do so. Bulma clenched her fists, and fought back a few tears of anger. Bulma still held the senzu bean that she offered Vegeta in her hand, but quietly placed it back into her pocket. Vegeta was a pawn, and in his final moments died a free man at his will. It was bittersweet, but Bulma quickly snapped out of her reverie because the planet was blowing up around her, and she needed to get the heck out of there, and NOW. In the distance the sky grew dark as night which signaled to Bulma that the dragon had been summoned.

Bulma looked into the sky where she could still see Goku and Frieza duking it out. "Come on Goku!" It wasn't long before Frieza's inevitable defeat, but time was running out for Namek, for Goku, for the Z fighters, and everyone else. Before Frieza's defeat, he had set the planet to blow up thus successfully killing everything on it. The ground shook, and lava spewed from newly formed crevasses. Choking gas escaped into the air laboring every breath. Then, a split, a quake, and Bulma was on the ground.

Bulma radioed for Gohan and Krillin, "What is taking so long?! Guys get us off this damn rock now!" She heard Gohan's voice come back very shaky, "On it now Bulma!" After a few moments the night sky disappeared, the dragon at rest, and the radio silent. Bulma stood in shock. _Wait…what the Hell?!_

Her thought was met by a large quake, and then a sudden explosion of terrain beneath her. The planet opened up all around her and it was all she could do get in the air and away from the projectile debris. She turned just in time to see a huge crevasse open underneath the ship.

 _No…_

The ship rocked back and forth, and all Bulma could do was watch it slowly tilt and rock.

 _No…noooo…NOO…_

Instantly it was swallowed by the planet, and gone from sight. She attempted to chase after it but it was too late. It fell deep into the planet never to be seen again.

"NOOOOO! DAMN IT!" Once again she radioed her friends for a status update.

"Krillin?! Gohan?!"

Static.

"Krillin, come in, what happened?!"

Static.

"DO YOU GUYS READ ME?!"

Static.

Bulma hovered over the apocalyptic events occurring beneath her. Namek was falling apart most likely destroyed by Frieza in one last attempt to kill everyone on it. Namek quaked below her as the suns remained shining above. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "No…"

Meanwhile on Earth…

Krillin, Gohan, and the rest of the Namekians brought back were celebrating victory at the Capsule Corps Compound. Everyone cheered and yelled in sheer joy. They were safe, they were revived, and they were free. At the last minute prior to the dragon being summoned on Namek, Kami and Mr. PoPo were able to negotiate the revival of the Namekians, as well as those killed by Frieza's men, and have them brought to Earth. Shortly before Bulma had radioed to Krillin, he was actually dead, alongside Piccolo, as they were defeated by a rogue squadron of Frieza's men looking to get the dragon balls for their own benefit. Their sacrifice eliminated their enemy, and 2 of the 3 wishes were used to resurrect them on Namek. It was only moments after their resurrection that they got the word that anyone killed by Frieza's men would be resurrected by Shenron which led to two wasted wishes.

"Hooraaaay! We did it! Yaaaay!" Gohan leapt in excitement as Dende and Krillin watched. The moments passed with excitement as everyone was looking for their friends and colleagues. One person that seemed to be missing in action was Bulma. Krillin looked around, and then approached Gohan and Dende. "Hey, have you guys seen Bulma?" Both Dende and Gohan looked at each other, and then around, then shook their heads. Gohan mentioned that he spoke with her just moments before they summoned the dragon, and admittedly paraphrased that she said she was ready to leave Namek for good. So, if she was so ready to leave the planet why on Earth would she be hiding from them? At the least she'd probably be looking for them to punch them for dying in the first place. Krillin squinted his eyes and furrowed his brow, "Strange..." He picked up his radio and excitedly transmitted a message, "…Bulma where are you we haven't seen you yet!"

Static.

"Weird." Krillin tried again, "Bulma, if you can hear us, let us know!"

Static.

Now, the 3 of them began to get a little worried. Gohan grabbed his radio and spoke in a half-panicked tone, "Bulma, come on this isn't funny, where are you?"

Static.

They remained silent. Something was wrong. Bulma wasn't one to pull a prank, and she certainly wasn't one to skip out on glory. Krillin turned to Dende, "Dende, when you wished us to Earth, what exactly did you say?" Dende looked at Gohan, and then back to Krillin, "I told the dragon what you guys told me to say, _get us all out of here and back to Earth_!" Krillin's eyes widened in horror. "Oh nooooo…" Dende and Gohan began to panic, "Krillin what is it?!" Gohan was about to burst out in tears at the thought of Bulma not making it back. Krillin's breath caught in the back of his throat, and he could barely even form the words.

"…I—I think that when Dende said to get US all out of here, the dragon took it literally, meaning you…me…Dende…and Piccolo. I don't think he factored in Bulma, who would've been subjective in the term _all of us_." Krillin's eyes began to water in the realization that his friend was still on Namek. Gohan looked Krillin in his eyes and his lips trembled, "Krillin…exactly what are you saying?!" Krillin opened his mouth, but the words were nowhere to be found. The seconds passed like hours. "Gohan…it means…it means she's still on Namek."

They all knew what this meant, and the reality of what was happening as they sat on Earth happy and safe. She was still on a planet slowly breaking into pieces. Gohan and Dende began to cry. "No...NOOOO!" Gohan let out a yell that could be heard through the entire compound. It was only then did the others gather around to inquire about the cause of their grief. "We left Bulma on Namek…we deserted her." Worse was that there were no more wishes to be made, no more negotiations to have, and no more time to go and save her. Her only hope was to wait for the dragon balls to become active once more, and maybe they could wish her back.

Meanwhile back on Namek…

Bulma stood on the broken terrain of a planet she hated and watched as it slowly fell to pieces around her. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to fly to, and nowhere to take shelter. It wouldn't matter in a few more moments because the planet was losing its own atmosphere, and releasing so much internal gas that she would long suffocate before she would be blown to bits. In the moments following her realization that the dragon was gone, and her friends gone, that she began to weep softly to herself. She knew her missions were dangerous, but she always knew deep down that she was always safe. Goku always had her back ever since they were kids, and all her friends were there for her the entire time she was part of their world.

She looked for Goku in the distance, but he was nowhere to be found. Was he killed? Did he escape? Where did he go? Why was she left on Namek? Were her friends also on Namek? There were so many questions, but there was literally no time to seek the answers. Bulma knew her existence was grim. Even if she flew to the rendezvous area where Dende sat patiently for their return there was no way Bulma would have enough time to get there. The planet would long be obliterated, and she would long be dead.

It was hard for her to accept the defeat of this battle. Bulma tried to collect herself but it was to no avail. She flew up to an area of rock that had been jettisoned upward creating a small pillar, and sat against it. She could see the horizon of Namek slowly breaking. The vibrations of the dying planet resonated through her body. The noxious gasses escaped from kilometers beneath the surface and slowly bled into the atmosphere. The rocks crumbled around her, and she remained motionless.

"Not like this…it's just not fair."

The tears escaped the confines of her eyes once more. The reality of her situation was settling in, and she was having a grim time coping with having to die alone. Her body would incinerated, and lost to the infinite void of space. The thought was actually more comforting that she had thought it would be. She would now be able to travel among the stars—something she had longed to do since she was a child.

She popped open her capsule for the final time, and went through her belongings. She was looking for something very specific, and when she found it she encapsulated everything else stowing it away in her pocket. She looked at the sky and watched as the atmosphere slowly began to deteriorate. Holes began to form in the upper layers revealing the black of space. The stars were so bright. The destruction of a planet was truly quite a beautiful thing to see. It was just unfortunate that she had to witness it from the ground.

"Well…" Bulma looked to her hand as she gripped her most prized possession. "…it looks like it's just us now."

In her hand she held a picture, an old picture, of her, Goku, Krillin and Yamacha outside of Kame's House. She was holding a very tiny Gohan…still just a baby. Chi-Chi was in the background, as well as Tien and Master Roshi. The photo was faded a bit, full of creases from being folded so many times, and weathered from the many missions she'd bring it along. The photo defined her life, her friends, her travels, and her reason for living.

Bulma began to cough, and the air around her neglected to satisfy her need for breath. "At least suffocation…is supposed to be a…a…"

Her words were cut short because she had no energy to speak. With resignation she reached her right hand across her chest and disabled her flight suit and all the shielding. There wasn't much it could do, and having it on would just delay the inevitable. With each shallow breath her lungs ached. They were on fire from the lack of oxygen, and even her breathing apparatus would only prolong the inevitable. She took another look at the photo, and one single stray tear fell down her cheek landing on her own image. Slowly Bulma folded the picture, and placed it in her shirt nearest her heart.

The planet grew darker and darker, her breathing lessened, and her head began to ache. Bulma leaned back against the rocks behind her some 100 meters above what was once considered sea level. Then, from below, a bright light began to emerge out from the darkness. She opened her eyes, and saw figures walking towards her. There was no sound. There was no feeling. Just emptiness. She blinked slowly as the figures grew closer and closer until she recognized who they were.

"G—Goku? Is that really you?"

Next to Goku stood Krillin, and Yamacha, and Chi-Chi…everyone from her photo was right in front of her smiling and waving!

"Bulma! What are you doing here! Come on over here we just started the celebration!"

She looked at their faces and they were as happy and healthy as they could be. Bulma smiled in relief…she was saved! "Come on we're waiting for you!" They all waved again as they turned away walking back into the light which got brighter and brighter. Bulma attempted to rise to her feet, but she couldn't. She was paralyzed. "No…"

She watched them slowly fade away one by one as they kept yelling to her happily, "Bulma, come on, we're waiting for you!" Bulma tried as hard as she could, but she could not move a muscle. She watched her friends fade away into the bright light.

"Please…don't leave me…"

Then, a figure emerged from the blinding white light towards Bulma. The figure was dark but silhouetted in brightness. Closer and closer it came to her as she remained perched against the rock. It stopped in front of her with its hand outstretched, but then turned towards the light just as the other did, and began to walk away. She wanted to speak, but she was unable to voice any words. As if answering her prayers, the figure hesitated, turned back, and gazed at her.

Bulma slowly lifter her hand outwards attempting to speak but couldn't. The figure remained in her sight not wavering or moving, only looking at her as she tried to focus on it. It didn't matter though. Nothing mattered.

The bright white light disappeared; replaced by an immeasurable blackness that enveloped her.

Her pain was gone. She was now at peace.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Bulma woke up to find herself in a field of green grass outlined by thick forest and a clear blue sky overhead. The birds chirped and sang songs, the wind blew the scent of freshly bloomed jasmine across her delicate face. Squirrels ran across the field digging up acorns, and then burring them again in another spot. Clouds drifted by lazily as the sunshine warmed her skin.

"Where am I…?" Bulma sat up and stretched her entire body. "Wow, I thought I'd be sorer."

A faint voice caught her attention as it floated on the wind. "Bulma! Bulma!"

Bulma turned and looked into the distance where she saw a figure waving frantically at her. She squinted her eyes, "It can't be." Upon further inspection she was able to make out a very familiar orange Gi. Bulma whispered to herself in disbelief, "Goku?"

The figure came closer and closer, as well as other figures. Bulma stood in shock. It was Goku, and her friends. They didn't leave her! Bulma ran as fast as she could to her friends and jumped into the open embrace of her dear friend. "Oh Goku I'm so glad you found me!" Krillin, Gohan, and the rest of the gang showed up shortly after all showering Bulma with hugs and friendly affection. Bulma let tears fall down her cheeks, "Oh you guys! I'm so happy! I thought I was dead!" Gohan smiled, "Aww Bulma come one we're just about to eat! Are you hungry?"

Bulma's stomach grumbled. "Well, yes, I guess I am kinda hungry!" They walked a short distance to a picnic that was set up in the middle of the field. "Mom—Dad!" Bulma ran to her parents and gave them the biggest hug imaginable. "Oh, dear, what is the matter?" Bulma's mother pushed aside a few stray strands of Bulma's beautiful hair as her father smiled at his two favorite women. Bulma sighed, "Long story, mom"

She could smell the charcoal in the grill hot and ready for a good barbeque. Everyone was there, and it pleased her to be with her friends, especially after the whole ordeal on Namek. Speaking of Namek, Bulma wanted to know what happened, and how she got back home.

"Hey guys, what happened on Namek?" Krillin placed his hand on her back, "Namek? What do you mean? You're on Earth, Bulma!" Bulma smiled, "I know I am now, but what happened back there? I remember the dragon, and then everything blowing up, and now I am here. I was just wondering if you guys had to wish me back, or what." Gohan took Bulma's hand and looked up at her lovingly as he always did, even as a baby. "Come on Bulma, it doesn't matter. Come on let's eat and we can talk about that later. Plus, we've made a new friend! He's over there at the barbeque now…he's really good at it!"

Bulma smiled, "Well…ok Gohan, let's meet your—!"

She froze. "Bulma what's wrong? Come on don't be rude!" Gohan continued to pull on her hand in an attempt to get her closer to their new friend at the barbeque. "Bulma! Stop being so rude!" She couldn't move. She couldn't scream. She couldn't run. She was paralyzed. "Fine!" Gohan let go of her hand. "If you won't say hi to him, I'll just have to have him say hi to you!"

Gohan waved over to the figure in front of them altering him to Bulma's presence on Earth.

"Hey! Hey! Over here!" Gohan happily called out to his new friend.

Bulma's eyes widened as the figure slowly turned to her. The sky turned dark, the wind died to a halt, and the birds flew out from the trees away from this desolate place. Bulma looked in shock at her friends who all stood around laughing, drinking, and having a great time amongst themselves. Did they have no idea who this was? Bulma opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. He began his decent towards her, smiling with a grin from ear to ear.

"What's the matter dear girl…not happy to see me?" Bulma watched in horror as the terrain around her dissolved into a barren wasteland. "Well," said Frieza, "I guess since you won't come to the barbeque…I'll bring the barbeque to YOU!" He lifted his hand at Bulma, and all she could do was watch him destroy the planet from underneath her. Her friends oblivious around her, burning, dying, and she was inaudible. The heat came so fast and consumed her.

With a gasp Bulma sat up panting heavily at the nightmare that had consumed her slumber. She was visibly shaken, cold, and in so much pain. Her lungs burned with each breath, but she was breathing air. She took notice of the floor beneath her as she was sitting on something hard and cold. She squeezed her eyes tight, then opened them up. She repeated this a few times to make sure that this, in fact, wasn't another nightmare.

Her hands pushed against the cold floor, a cold metal floor. She rolled to her side wincing in pain, as she struggled to get her breathing under control. It was quiet for the most part the only sounds were the gentle hums of electronics doing what they do. She placed her hands on her chest, then her abdomen, her sides, hips, hair and face. She was alive. She was beat up good from the events on Namek, but she was alive. She took in her surroundings and struggled to place where she had seen them before. Her head was still fuzzy from inhaling all the noxious gasses from Namek, and she was sure it would take some time for her body to detox efficiently.

"Ow…" Bulma stood, at least tried, and leaned against the metal wall to her side. "…I remember this." Bulma squinted again at the layout before her. "I know this…I've been here before." Bulma reached up to activate her body suit incase this turned out to be some sort of trap. Only, when Bulma went to press the button she realized that she was not wearing her suit. Someone, or something, had removed it from her. Her stress level began to rise, but she maintained as composed as she could despite the situation.

 _Ok, don't freak out yet…you aren't dead on Namek…someone—or something—brought you here…purposely?_

A voice from behind her startled her out of her deep thoughts. A cold, yet familiar voice.

"Finally awake, woman?"

Bulma slowly turned around to make eye contact with the alien with such a familiarly unique voice.

"Ve—Vegeta?!" Bulma was now at a total loss of how to even proceed. Here she was, in the presence of Vegeta, surrounded by cold metal, beeps, and hums.

Vegeta looked at her and smirked. He crossed his arms and stared at the woman before him. She was at a total loss, and he was reveling in it. They remained silent for quite some time as he said nothing, and she just stared at him. He could see her mind racing, her thoughts calculating. He could see her trying to figure out the best explanation for how she was here, and how he was here, or pretty much how everything in front of her and around her even existed. He began to notice how this interaction was vaguely familiar to one of their last, and despite not wanting to speak first, he did.

"Woman get that stupid look off your face! You're not dead, I'm not dead…neither of us are dead!" Bulma closed her mouth that she didn't even realize was hanging open just a tad. It was true that in one of their last encounters Bulma thought she was dead which made her think that he was dead also. It was quite ridiculous, as Vegeta clearly pointed out, but in that instance it was quite a logical explanation no matter how bat shit crazy. Bulma said nothing. The shock was starting to settle in, and she could feel herself losing control.

"Well how the Hell am I supposed to know anymore!?" Her words lashed out at Vegeta which was something that the Saiyan Prince did not tolerate well. Before she knew it, Bulma found herself pressed against the cold metal wall behind her, a hand at her throat as she stared down the barrel of Vegeta's dark devious gaze. "Woman, if you continue to use that tone with me I won't lose any sleep sending through that vapor lock to die in space."

 _…Die in space?_

Bulma's eyes wandered around her surroundings, and it finally dawned on her where she was.

"I'm—I'm in a ship…the ship from Namek?" Vegeta saw the confusion all over her face as she began to recollect her surroundings. She looked back into Vegeta's cold icy stare, his hand still gripped tight around her neck. He watched her blue eyes glisten with the oncoming of tears that would never fall. Her voice fell softly as she looked to him for answers or any information to understand what was going on. "You were dead…the ship was destroyed…Frieza…" She closed her eyes as she began to remember what happened. The planet blew to bits around her, and everything was gone. But here she was with no explanation. He felt the fight leave her body—the confusion settling in her words, "Vegeta, please…what happened?"

Vegeta stood for a moment with the woman in his grip, but released her without any warning as he turned his back. Bulma reached up and massaged her neck where the powerful Saiyan had held so tightly. She looked at him, his back turned towards her with not a word spoken. The silence was too much, but it was Vegeta who broke it.

"I am not so certain myself."

Bulma kept her gaze at the Saiyan who spoke very little. But that soon changed when he turned to her once again. "You are correct. I was dead. For some reason I was brought back, and I found myself smashed up against the pilot's chair of this ship."

"The dragon balls…" Her words almost went unheard except the inside of that ship was so quiet you could hear a mouse sneeze. "Woman, explain yourself." Vegeta also wanted answers, and he wanted then immediately.

"I—I don't know for sure—but it's entirely possible that they made the wishes with the dragon balls—and you were somehow resurrected as a result—I don't know." Bulma brought her hand to her face. She didn't know about Kami and PoPo, she didn't know what wishes were made, but she knew it must have been related. "You were dead—I know because I brought you to the ship. You died in your battle with Frieza." Vegeta stood stoically, yet on the inside he was stunned at her words.

 _She brought me to this ship? That explains how I got here, but why would she do such a thing?_ It didn't matter now. Vegeta would find out sooner or later as it benefitted him. Right now he needed to let her speak, and see if he could put the pieces of his new life together.

Bulma began to remember in detail these last moments as her head finally began to clear up from the excess gas inhalation. She looked at Vegeta slightly tilting her head. He didn't like this look at all…it was too soft. "I tried to escape but the ship fell down a huge crevasse after Frieza detonated the planet. I—I radioed for my friends, one minute they were there, and the next they were gone. I was alone…" She looked around the ship, and then back to Vegeta, "…I thought I was going to die…I could feel it…so how did I get here?"

Well there was the million dollar question. Vegeta hesitated to answer her because his motives were of no consequence to her. She didn't need to know anything he did, or why he did what he wanted. But this was his moment to interject just how low of a life form she was to him, and draw the line in the sand. He smirked at her question, and Bulma knew she was about to get an uncomfortable answer.

"Woman, I thought you were the corpse of Frieza when I saw you laying there on that rock, pathetic and half dead." Yup. Uncomfortable his answer was, but wait, to Bulma's dismay there was even more. "The lights of the ship illuminated your armor, so I opened the door and stepped out to put one last blast through your head. Except, you weren't Frieza, you were just _you._ " Ouch. Bulma kinda wished she'd never asked the question, but she needed to know why she wasn't dead floating in space, and why Vegeta chose to bring her on board.

"I did leave you there. Truly, I did." Bulma remembered seeing the outline of a figure against the light, and it made sense. The lights she saw were form the ship, and the figure was Vegeta advancing on her. She saw him turn away, but she also remembered he hesitated, and turned back. Bulma's curiosity got the better of her, "Why? Why did you save me?"

Vegeta approached her with each step closing in until her back was against the wall. She could feel the heat radiating off his body. His uniform was torn to shreds, but all his wounds were healed as if they never happened due to his resurrection. She felt something by her waist, but dared not look down to see what it was. "Woman, listen close, because I will only say this once." He brought his right hand up and placed his gloved finger under her chin forcing her to look directly in his dark stormy eyes, "You are here because I allow it. Someone like you can prove to be very _useful_ on a ship manned only by one person." Bulma's eyes grew wide.

 _Does he think I'm going to be some sort of sex slave?!_

Vegeta saw her reaction to his words in her eyes, but he made no effort to elaborate on his meaning. He'd rather let her dig her own grave, and then capitalize on her interpretation to suit his needs. It didn't take long—at all—before Bulma made her stand absolutely clear to the Saiyan in front of her. She slapped his hand away from her face, and her melt down began.

"Well hold on right there buddy! If you think I'm gonna just sit on this ship and be some sort of concubine, you are mistaken!" She put her finger to his chest, and poked deep. He felt it, but he let it slide. He wanted to watch this little minx in action. Bulma was on full rant mode now, "I will sooner let myself out that vapor lock and float into space dead with my dignity than to bend to the will of some sexually pent up psychopathic murderous alien!"

It was so quiet. She stared at him as he stared right back at her. It felt like hours passing before anyone spoke another word to break the silence. The silence wasn't broken subtly, however, but broken by Vegeta slamming Bulma to the floor. He pinned her down using the entire length of his left forearm while kneeling to her side allowing him to get up close and personal with the human woman. Her arm was held tight by something…furry?

"If it wasn't for your talents as an engineer I would throw you out that door right now." Vegeta pressed harder against her body eliciting a wince of pain. "You are quite versed in advanced technology as proven by your battle suit, and that talent is very useful on an otherwise solo ship. I brought you here, solely, to utilize your engineering expertise."

Bulma laid on the floor as Vegeta's words sank in. _He wants me to maintain the ship?_

Vegeta lifted himself from her body still staring down at her, and didn't blink once. "You're here as long as I wish it, or until your utility runs out. If you feel otherwise, well…" Vegeta turned towards the door, "…there's the door…go let yourself out. I'd suggest you contemplate your options." He walked around her towards the back of the ship where there were several other rooms as Bulma recollected. He stood in the doorway to the room which held the beds, and turned to her as she remained on the floor, now sitting up.

"Oh, and woman…" Bulma looked at Vegeta as he leaned against the doorframe quite passively, "…for the second, and hopefully _last_ time I will have to say this…I'm still the least bit interested in what you have to offer a Saiyan Prince like me." He turned, and slid the door behind him.

Bulma blinked her eyes as confusion ran across her mind. _His tail?! It's grown back? How…? And what the Hell is he talking about?_ Then it hit her, a not so distant memory. She recalled that back on Namek when she told everything in existence to go get fucked. On top of that, Vegeta heard her, and stated his absolute rejection of her 'offer.' To say she was embarrassed was an understatement.

 _Oh dear Kami what is wrong with me?_

Slowly she stood up, and surveyed her surroundings. If she was going to be the ship's engineer it only made sense that she knew what the ship was comprised of. Her head pounded as a migraine began to sink in from the events prior to her rescue. She was cold and tired, and if she had it her way she'd drink a glass of water, pop a few ibuprofen, and take a nap. But it didn't really look like she was going to get her way anytime soon. She walked to the front of the ship, and stared out the window. They were still close enough to Namek to watch as it disintegrated across space, but far enough away to be in any danger.

A chill ran down her arms as she watched this event unfold. She crossed her arms and exhaled deeply, swaying a bit from fatigue. She didn't know what happened to her friends, she was isolated in space, and she was isolated with a powerful madman that could boot her out at a moment's notice. She felt her time was limited before the Saiyan snapped her neck for breathing too hard, or sneezing, or whatever irked him that particular day, and she hung her head in worry. _What am I supposed to do now?_

Vegeta slid the door open and walked to the room with the scattered crates. Everything was a mess from the ship getting tossed around when it had fallen into the crevasse that Bulma spoke of. His mind was racing as he also had so many questions, and barely any answered. He sifted through the mess to find anything worth wearing aside from his dirty battle torn armor. A cargo ship was a lucky find, and he was pretty glad to be on it even if he'd never admit that to anyone. A thought ran across his mind as he dug through the piles of armor, blankets, clothes, and assorted spoils.

 _She brought me here…_

Vegeta couldn't shake it. He picked up some clothes that looked to fit, nothing fancy just what resembled sweatpants and a tight fitting sleeveless shirt best described as something Under-Armor would have in their product line. He proceeded to the area which housed the shower, and was more than glad to get under it. He turned on the water, and rinsed underneath the hot spray. The water quenched his body, and removed the dirt that was all over him from his battle on Namek. But, no matter how hard he tried his mind kept straying back to the blue-haired human that was on the ship with him. He closed his eyes as the memories began to flood back of his final moments. He remembered everything up to his confrontation with Frieza, and then it went black.

He leaned his head against the shower wall and closed his eyes as he relaxed into the comforting warmth of the water. Then a memory flashed in his mind—of her—the human on board. He remembered her touching his hair—his face—and looking so sad. "Nonsense." His tail twitched in irritation. He wasn't sure how he got it back, but it was in fact back, and it made him feel like a true Saiyan warrior. He turned off the water, dried off, and dressed. But first, he needed to confront the human woman one more time, and make sure she was up to the tasks at hand.

As he exited through the cargo hold, he stopped, and looked at a blanket tossed on the ground. The truth was he was a sitting duck in space in a half broken ship. He was able to get if off the ground, but the fall and tumbling with no shields to protect the ship damaged its ability to travel at any high rate of speed. The ship had no shields, it had little engine power, and it wouldn't be long before it was found by any of Frieza's other ships which Vegeta was sure was headed that way.

He walked towards the bridge of the ship where he watched as Bulma stood gazing at the fading flicker of light the remaining pieces of Namek could reflect. The suns shone through the glass which lit up her blue hair and dazzled off her topaz eyes. She looked terrible, really. Worn, weathered, tired, cold…she was barely hanging on. Vegeta cleared his throat gaining her immediate attention, and they stood looking at each other in silence.

Vegeta locked his eyes on her and moved to her as she visibly became very uncomfortable, and he liked it. "Woman, go clean yourself up. I don't tolerate sharing space with any alien that parades around a mess." Bulma blinked a few times at his word 'alien' and he was right, she definitely just as alien to him as he was to her. Bulma unfolded her arms, and nodded. She made her way to the back of the ship when Vegeta's voice stopped her hallway to her destination.

"Find what you need in the crates to accommodate your new quarters." He pointed to the area next to the bridge, the corridor that had the outside wall made of glass. It was just a dead end hallway she best assumed was used for lookout, but was actually sizeable for her basic needs. Hell, on Earth a view like that in any 5-star hotel would be labeled exotic, and potentially costing a month's salary each night. "You are of no use to me if you can't maintain your basal functions. I will come for you when I feel you've recuperated to my standards." With those words he turned and sat in the captain's chair, ignoring that she was even in his presence.

Bulma wasn't one to roll over and just take orders, but this was different. She was in shock, and stressed near her own ability to handle it. She decided it was best to pick her fights right now, because the only outcome would be her demise. But would death really be that bad? Wouldn't her friends resurrect her from the dead when the dragon balls reactivated?

There were just too many questions, and no answers. Bulma walked through the cargo deck and saw the mess that the tumbling ship had made. Shit was everywhere. She had no doubt that her first assigned duty was to clean it up, so she just resigned and made a mental note to rearrange the room when the time came. She made it to the shower, and it was surprisingly and comfortingly still hot and steamy. She pulled off her clothes, and from inside her shirt a piece of paper fell. Bulma reached down and picked it up. It was her favorite picture that she had held on Namek when she thought she was going to die. She held it as tears began to well into her eyes. She shook her head fiercely, "No…not here…not now." She placed the picture down and finished undressing. She managed to get the shower to work with little troubles, and rinsed herself of the dirt and grime. How she longed for a bar of soap.

"Wait a sec!" Bulma exited the shower and picked up her cargo pants. Inside her pockets…her capsules as well as the remaining 3 senzu beans. _YEEEEES!_ She popped the capsule open to reveal her crate of stuff. Inside…body wash, a loofah…shampoo…a change of clothes…everything she needed to clean herself right. She picked up her picture, and put it inside the bin for safe keeping. She then encapsulated the rest and put it away.

When she finished showering she dried herself off, put on clean garments, and exited the shower. She turned the corner that led into the cargo room and ran straight into a wall. She fell back and looked up, surely she wasn't that delirious that she couldn't see a wall. There in front of her stood Vegeta, his arms crossed, and a very unamused look on his face.

"What are you hiding, woman?" Bulma looked up at him. "What are you talking about?" He reached out and tugged on the strap of her top. "I could've sworn this was black when you came in here." Bulma really underestimated Vegeta. He was right though—she went in wearing one set of clothes, and came out wearing another. On top of that she smelled floral. Bulma knew there was no reason to hide her capsules now, and she pulled one from her pocket and showed it to Vegeta.

"They are capsules. I created them for storage of any item that would be too numerous or large to typically travel with." Vegeta eyed the capsule in her hand. "Show me." Bulma complied with his request, took a step back, and pressed the top. In an instant the giant bin with all her belongings fell to the floor. Vegeta's face never changed, but he was inwardly very, very impressed with this technology. Bulma opened the bin to reveal all the benign items that were of no consequence to Vegeta, or his safety in that matter.

Vegeta eyed the bin's contents, "There are more of these in there." Bulma nodded, "Yeah, I can store a capsule within a capsule if needed." She stood there waiting for him to unleash his wrath on her for hiding such tech from him, or to throw her up against the wall reminding her of her place on his ship. To her surprise, he did nothing of the sort. "Hmm. Maybe you will prove useful after all." Vegeta turned, and walked away to his quarters sliding the door behind him. Bulma let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. "Whew…"

She encapsulated her stuff, and headed to her assigned 'quarters.' She grabbed a pillow, a blanket, and a thick padded sleeping mat that she had in one of her capsules for when she went camping. Her bed was actually pretty comfortable since she did like to camp in style. Why use a hard sleeping bag when you can bring a whole pillow top! Hell, she even had an extra one just in case they were attacked and had to leave everything on the ground. She placed the pillow top at the farthest end of the corridor where it fit snugly against all 3 walls.

Her pillow was placed against the farthest ends so she had view the entire length of the hallway. She turned to her right with her back up against the wall separating the main area of the ship from this small corridor, and stared out the side that was lined in glass. She watched the stars float by as everything on board remained silent. She closed her eyes not thinking that she would be able to sleep with the amount of stress she'd been put under.

She was wrong again.


	13. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews. I am VERY new to , so I am not sure if I can respond individually to them or not...so I'll do that here now while I figure everything out. Thank you for your support! I do have a lot of this story down already, so updates will be fast. I apologize for any grammatical errors, I try to go through and at LEAST correct spelling. Keep in mind, I'm not a "serious" writer by any stretch, so my overuse of the Oxford comma, or American slang, or transition from POV...I write how I see it in my head. I don't story board...I'm more like Kermit the Frog on a computer mashing buttons :-) Thank you for noticing that "Chanced Encounters" is grammatically incorrect, however, a FF already exists called 'Chance Encounters' (long before I made mine-not same characters), so I threw on a "d" to differentiate it instead of changing the name entirely. Cheers to all!_

CHAPTER 12

Bulma woke up after a few hours of restful sleep, followed by an hour or two of just tossing and turning. There was no point lying in bed any more. She looked out the window and saw 3 suns in the distance.

 _We're still so close to Namek…well…what's left of it._

Bulma rolled over and closed her eyes once more, but it was useless. She was up. She was never one to sleep for long periods of time, she never could even if she wanted too. Her mind worked at such a high capacity that she did exceptionally well with as little as 5 hours of sleep, and when she was awake she was engaged. She was always busy, and by the looks of her current situation, she'd better stay that way.

She got up and made her bed as neatly as she could. She might be destined to sleep on the floor—in a hallway—on a spaceship with an egotistical alien maniac—but that didn't mean she needed to be a slob. She stood and stretched out a bit as she pulled her blue locks of hair into a ponytail away from her face. She popped open her belongings, pulled out her toothbrush as well as some clothes she used when she would be at work in her lab.

 _I'm surprised Vegeta hasn't been here to wake me up. I don't get it._

It was strange to her that as much as Vegeta laid down the law in the ship that his dictatorship wasn't starting off as brutal as she assumed it would be. She thought their interactions over, looking for cues which seemed to result in her getting tuned up. She walked into the bathroom area and began her daily rituals all the while thinking about his triggers. A couple came to mind.

 _Hmmm…he certainly doesn't like to be yelled at. Really, Bulma…that should have been obvious_. She spit and rinsed her mouth out, and then changed her clothes into the ones she didn't mind getting dirty. It was her typical tube top and yoga pants inside a Capsule Corps cover-all that zipped up the front. She softly walked back to her quarters and put her stuff away. It was time to explore the ship.

Vegeta laid on his bed staring at the ceiling for most of the entire time that Bulma slumbered across the ship. He was agitated to say the least as his mind raced as memories of Namek became more and more frequent and clear. He was able to get some sleep, but not much at all, especially with the vivid moments of his death and resurrection haunting his dreams. Then there was the girl.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, "Tch!" He wasn't sure how he felt about bringing her on board, about saving her in the first place, or just letting her stay period. He had contemplated throwing her out numerous times into the empty void of space, but something deep in his mind pulled him away at each thought. Something told him not to do it, to leave her be, and to deal with it. It was partly because he wasn't one to negotiate truces, and it was also partly because he's never been so forgiving so often to one person in a lifetime.

His mind stopped wandering when he heard light footsteps on the floor outside of his room, and then disappear. A few moments later he heard them again, the soft patter of her light step passing by his door. She was up which surprised him, he thought humans were sleep heavy creatures, and was only planning on giving her what would be best equated to 6 hours of sleep before putting her to work. But on her first day, she took that moment away from him because she was already up and moving about. He rolled out of bed, still tired, and hungry as all Hell.

He slid the door open and looked around. He quietly slid the door closed behind him accidentally pinching his tail in the doorframe. "Ugnh!" He popped the door open a little for his tail to wrap up around his waist. He walked over to her sleeping area and banged on the wall outside the entrance. He wasn't ashamed to see any woman indecent, but he just didn't want to bother with it. He was met with silence. He turned the corner, and saw her little bed made up nicely, but no sign of her. "Hmph." He marched over to the cargo room which was now tidy, neatly stacked, and ordered.

Against the wall opposite the restroom was actually an infirmary or sorts complete with a metal examination table, shelves with basic medical supplies, a sink, countertop and giant mirror. There had been so much crap thrown around that its existence wasn't even known until Bulma straightened everything out. He didn't know how long it took her to complete this unassigned task, but he had no immediate objections to cleanliness and order. He preferred it, highly.

 _How long has she been awake that I wouldn't have noticed?_

He didn't like it. How was she able to move about without him knowing every single step she took? His skin crawled as he grew increasingly agitated as he headed straight for the bathroom not giving a damn whether she was naked, taking a shower, or using the facilities in any other way. "Woman!" He walked in to be met again with empty space. Now he was angry. She wasn't on the flight deck, she wasn't in the cargo room, she wasn't in the bathroom…where the Hell did she go?

He walked into the main area outside of his room, and in front of the door leading to the void of space. "WOMAN!" Very faintly, almost inaudibly he heard a small sound come from the back of the ship.

 _WHERE IS SHE?!_

He marched his way to the back of the ship and one more exclaimed to the top of his lungs, "WOMAN! ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT!" It remained silent for a split second before he heard the clanking of metal beneath him. "Vegeta, I'm down here!" He looked into the adjacent corridor past the cargo room and his quarters which held a small ladder. The ladder went beneath the deck of the ship. He walked over to it and looked down the hole as she simultaneously walked to it and looked up to meet his very agitated stare. "I thought you were still asleep so I figured I'd get started on familiarizing myself with the ship. I hope I didn't wake you."

Well shit. Vegeta had no response for her actions. She was proactive, he liked that quality in a warrior, but to have to stomach it in such a lowly human seemed wrong. He jumped down the ladder and landed on the deck below surprising Bulma at his speed. Just because she didn't necessarily do anything wrong didn't mean that he didn't have to be intimidating every chance he got. He looked around the area as he'd never had to enter below deck on a spaceship in quite some time. There was just enough room for him to stand, but not much as his hair hit the grated ceiling above.

He looked on a small table in the center of the ship's underbelly. There was a computer unlike any he had seen before, and a clipboard with paper with some writing on it. He walked up and looked at the tech. "It's my computer…I'm creating a rough schematic of the ship so I can use it as a guide." She walked forward as she ducked under a few low pipes, and in between narrow crawl spaces. She pointed to a few of the inscriptions of the machinery, "I don't know this language…but I think this is the main power supply given the fiber optics leading out of it." She traced it back to an area which was so narrow that she wondered if she'd even be able to squeeze through. "I think this is the generator."

She pointed at another panel which blinked and blinked and blinked. He watched her as she studied it, arms crossed, head tiled, and lips pursed. She was right about the power supply, and Vegeta was marginally impressed with her deductive and analytical reasoning skills. She remained quiet, because she really had nothing more to say. She needed to figure him out, isolate his triggers, and see exactly what his end game was. They were on a ship together but she had no idea why. Where were they headed? Earth? She was clueless, but she knew with a lot of patience she'd find out.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the heat from Vegeta's body surrounded her. He was now directly behind her, and so close that if she leaned back even the slightest she be pressed against him. She squinted her eyes, and thought inwardly, d _on't lean, don't lean, don't lean!_ He could feel her tense up from the mere proximity he had with her, and as always Vegeta was pleased when he could make someone flinch. He sure loved making everything uncomfortable.

"No." He raised his arm and pointed to the symbol she had been attempting to decipher. "Shields." Bulma looked once again at the symbol, "Oh…" She traced it back to the power supply, turning as she did so, but this time her sudden proximity to Vegeta made him step back. She didn't even notice. "The shields on the ship are down, aren't they?" Vegeta blinked.

 _How did she know?_

She traced the fiber optics that were running on the ceiling in several directions. With her head looking up, she walked and traced them to their specific terminal ends. One terminated on the other side of the narrow passage which she had yet been able to examine. She looked at Vegeta who was staring at her intensely. _What did I do now?_

The question in her head was answered almost immediately, "How did you conclude that the shields were not working?"

 _Ahhh…he's intimidated by my intellect! Play it cool, Bulma._

It was true. She figured out something that he didn't have the slightest clue on how to even identify. Now he wanted to know the extent of her intelligence. Bulma responded to his question as she walked back to the main power supply. "This fiber coming from the main power source," she pointed to the fiber optics leading from it, "…these fibers are transmitting power to here," she walked over to the terminal end of the fibers to the panel labeled 'shields' itself. "Just before this junction there's a bend in the fiber optic, and the power isn't able to transmit." She could see it clear as day, but Vegeta still had a hard time seeing what she was explaining. It didn't matter though.

"Can this be repaired?" Vegeta asked her sternly, and it really sounded more like an ultimatum than it did a question. Bulma looked around. "If the materials are on board, and I can figure out how to reroute the power without electrocuting myself, then yes, it can be." Vegeta crossed his arms, "Then do it." He turned to walk away before Bulma called out to him. "Wait."

Vegeta spun around not amused with her continuation of a conversation that he had ended. "There's something else that isn't working…can you please tell me what it is so I'm not chasing ghosts?" Vegeta stood silent at her request. He turned back to her, "The hyper drive is offline as well. We aren't moving near fast enough to evade any of Frieza's ships that might be on their way as we speak." Bulma knew what that meant. No hyper drive…no speedy exit from imminent danger.

"Vegeta one more thing, I promise." He looked at her as if he was about to snap her neck. His tail twitched around his waist. She totally caught his aggravation so she hurriedly stammered through her request hoping that reason and logic would keep her alive another day. "Can you please go through these symbols with me, just once and only once, so I don't have to waste time guessing and potentially getting them wrong?" He knew her request meant more irritating contact near her. But, as she had hoped, he understood her logic. The less time she spent guessing, the more time she could spend fixing. Vegeta was going to have to sacrifice in order to get the ship back into working condition. "Hmph."

"Follow me."

He flew up the ladder and was gone from sight.

She grabbed her paper and pen, and climbed the ladder up. _What a grumpy ass_. She walked to him as he stood waiting for her on the flight deck. One by one he deciphered the meanings of each symbol, each label, and each color if linked to a specific hazard. Red was danger, orange was caution, and blue was safe or all clear. He showed her the basics of the controls, and then walked her back to the cargo room where the machines that Bulma couldn't identify were located. The entire time Bulma was silent, which pleased Vegeta, as she just wrote as he spoke and didn't once ask any questions.

"This…" He pointed to the machine with the giant square in its center, "This is a replicator. It is only used for consumables. Unfortunately, when I reset the ship on Namek to get it to work, it erased its entire information bank." Vegeta turned to leave as he was now finished going through and naming every symbol he knew on the ship. To his dismay Bulma had one question. "So...this makes food by replicating items placed inside?" Vegeta stopped and inhaled deeply. He was going to kill her, he just knew it. "Yes. As long as it is replenished with organic materials it can replicate anything as many times until the carbon stores are depleted."

Bulma looked at it in awe. "So this is how it's possible to travel such long distances in such small ships." She touched it with her hand. "So cool." _Imagine a Saiyan's appetite…this definitely is worth its weight in gold when traveling!_ Vegeta spoke to expand on her last statement, "Woman, did you not hear me? The database is wiped clean, so unless you're sitting on a stockpile of food that can be inserted into this machine then it's just as worthless as you are to me at this moment!"

Bulma's mouth opened at his remark, and her temper got the best of her. "Worthless?! Don't you need me to fix this pile of shit we're both stranded on?!"

Well, that did it. Bulma realized in that one moment that Vegeta didn't have many triggers…he had just one. Her mouth, and her constant yammering was not just 'a' trigger, but it was 'the' trigger. It wasn't without surprise that she found herself pinned to the wall staring down the barrel of a super pissed off Saiyan. It was also that exact moment where her genius hit her, and before Vegeta could even get whatever it was that he was about to say or do to Bulma, she was able to intercept.

"WAIT!" She flung out her arms which only got pressed back by the pure force of Vegeta about to reign down on her. He stopped, albeit because he'd never had such a reaction from anyone he was about to tune up. "I'VE GOT IT!" Bulma's face lit up in utter excitement which startled the Hell out of Vegeta. "Woman I swear to—!" She cut him off, "Follow me!" She ducked under his arms and headed straight towards her quarters. As she passed him she outwardly grabbed his shirt, tugged it to follow her, and let go in one motion.

Vegeta stood there unmovable. His blood boiled. He shook with rage. He began to see black spots in his vision because he was so pissed off. He was going to kill her. Right now. He was done. If Frieza's army found him he would just go out fighting one more time. It didn't matter because he couldn't live with a human, or a woman, or a human woman. He was either going to snap her neck, throw her out into space, or snap her neck and then throw her out into space. He was snapped out of his internal fit of rage by an odor. A very pleasant, yet unfamiliar odor. It was like someone turned flipped his "MURDER" switch to "content." He sniffed the air. Something smelled…and it smelled good.

Bulma ran back into the cargo room this time holding a round, flat yellowish thing with red dots. "HOT, HOT, HOT!" She ran past Vegeta, and practically frisbeed it in the replication machine. In an instant it was scanned, and the machine read: "Upload 1: Please enter name." Except it was in an alien script, so Bulma had no clue what it was asking. She pulled it out, walked it across the room, and placed it on the metal examination table she had set up when cleaning earlier. "Why in fact I _am_ sitting on a stockpile of food!" Vegeta walked over to the table, and looked at what Bulma had presented. She was smiling from ear to ear.

 _He's starving! No wonder he's being such a complete dick! Well…he is Vegeta…and in all fairness I really haven't figured out what his baseline is yet._

He stood staring at this thing on the table. This delicious smelling thing. "It's called 'pizza' from where I'm from. I promise it's totally edible, and safe." Vegeta looked at her and tilted his head, "Where did you get this from?" Bulma smiled and crossed her arms, "I have a whole box full of capsules with freshly prepared meals in them that I bring on all my excursions. They never go bad, and they come out just as fresh and hot as when I put them in." She thought back to her friends. When she traveled with them, especially Goku, she'd always have at least a few months' worth of food stockpiled for them. How she missed her friends right now.

Bulma watched as Vegeta stared at the gooey item before him, and then decided that is was best for them both that she go and begin her work. "So, Vegeta…I'm gonna go get started…"

He didn't answer.

He didn't flinch.

He didn't respond.

He was fixated.

She took this as her pass out, "Ok I have other stuff soooo…lemme know if you want something else…" Still he remained silent, and fixated. Bulma capitalized on the moment and left. She was halfway down the ladder when she heard beeping coming from the cargo room. She reached the deck below and leaned up against the ladder.

She closed her eyes, and exhaled deep as she pulled a small napkin out of her coveralls revealing a pork bun and rice cake. She bit down into them, as she heard beeping come from the cargo room again, and again. She chewed silently to herself, swallowed, and shook her head.

 _Men. No matter the species…they're all the same._


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bulma worked steadily for hours upon end attempting to fix the few broken things on the ship. She found extra fiber optic lines in the area that was practically inaccessible, but she managed to get to it. She hadn't spoken a word to Vegeta since his discovery of 'pizza,' which benefitted them both since he was out of her way, and she remained out of his. Bulma giggled to herself as she began to feed new fiber optics through the panel. _I've got enough food to keep him busy until I get wished the fuck off this ship!_

She wiped the sweat from her brow. It was warm down in the recesses of the ship. The ship seemed to be self-heated by the power it produced, and maintained a comfortable temperature unless you spent hours down deck. It wasn't unbearable, just hot and stuffy at times. Her mind would wander to her predicament, but when it did she would push it away since keeping busy kept her sane.

She observed her objective, and thought about how she was going to cut power. Ideally, she wanted to cut the power, replace all the broken fiber optics at once, and then turn everything on at once. But first she needed to feed everything through, and put it all in place.

She managed to feed the fiber from the power supply to the panel operating the shields with ease. However the pain in the ass task was going to be feeding the fibers from the power supply to the hyper drive, and then from the controls at the front of the ship, through the floor into the lower deck, through the grated ceiling, through the narrow crawlspace, and then into the power supply. She had her work cut out for her. Even if Vegeta wanted to help, this was really a one person job given the confined spaces in which she had to work.

"Well I guess I'll go reroute the panel up top…"

Bulma climbed the ladder and made her way to the ship's flight deck. The smell of pizza permeated the air. _I guess he liked it._ Her thoughts were cut off as she passed the open sliding door that led to Vegeta's quarters. There inside he laid on his bed face down, one arm hanging over the side, and absolutely asleep. Bulma stopped and watched him for a few seconds.

 _Huh…he looks so peaceful…yeah right we know that's a joke._

Bulma grabbed the handle to the door and gently pulled it shut. There was a chance she might make some noise, and like the saying goes, 'let a sleeping dog lay.'

She made her way over to the controls and squatted to see if there was some sort of access panel that she could remove. _Let's see…ahh here we go._ She flipped a few small locks, and pulled the panel to the side. She could see inside, and she could see where she needed to feed fiber. Of course, as with everything, it was in the most remote, inaccessible area possible. She exhaled a sigh of temporary defeat.

 _Shit. I'll have to cut power early. I won't be able to feed anything through here with it live without risking an arc._

She backed up, and rose to her knees. She leaned on the control panel looking for any way around having to cut off power, but she found none. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her own stomach. _I guess a pork bun and rice cake doesn't last for hours_. She stood up, and made her way to her area where she had her bin set up. There was no point to keep it in a capsule since she was digging through it so often now. She pulled out a box which resembled a large makeup case, opened it, and there lined up were at least 100 capsules with different assortments of food.

Each capsule contained different things in different quantities. She had a barrel of fruit, trays of sushi and nigiri, pizza, burgers, junk food, you name it. She found a capsule labeled "ramen" and popped it open. About 25 ceramic bowls of dried ramen appeared, all tied together with a pair of chopsticks for each. She pulled out one bowl, and encapsulate the rest.

Quietly she walked to the cargo area which was now turning into a kitchen for the most part. She opened the bowl of ramen, grabbed some hot water, and poured it on top. She let it sit for a moment in order for it to rehydrate when her stomach grumbled again. _Uuuugh…I'm so hungry_. Finally after a few minutes it was ready to eat. Before Bulma dug in to her hot dinner she looked over at the food replication machine, and then to her bowl. She had 25 on hand, but if she scanned it, then she would have more, right? It only made sense. So before eating it she placed the bowl, with the chopsticks in the opening. She pressed the button, and it scanned. Once again the alien writing flashed before her, but she didn't know what it said.

"It's telling you to input the name of what you are scanning." Bulma nearly jumped out of her socks at the sound of his voice. He was leaning against the doorframe, staring at her, but not as intensely as before, probably because he wasn't starving. He walked over to her and examined the new item she created. "What is this, woman?"

"It's called ramen." He examined the dish for a moment before turning to the machine and inputting the name. _Oh I see…it's labeling the items for reference_. Vegeta said nothing else, just turned and began to walk away. Bulma saw this as an opportunity to remain on his good side, if there even was such a thing.

"Hey Vegeta…" He turned back to her as his fists began to close. She took note, but ignored it, "…you should try this, too." She sat the bowl down, and walked out of the room back to her quarters. Vegeta took a look at her as she walked by him, and then back to the bowl of the most delicious smelling food he'd ever smelled.

Bulma resigned herself to her quarters for the evening, or whatever you would call it. She opened her capsules again, and figured she'd just eat a chicken salad tonight. She pulled off the top of her coveralls and sat on her bed facing towards the stars. It was really beautiful. She'd never had the opportunity to travel space, so she might as well enjoy it now since she was counting down the Earth year until her hopeful return from the wishes of the dragon balls. She wasn't even sure if the dragon balls were in existence. She didn't know if her friends even made it off the planet before it was destroyed.

 _I guess I'll find out a year from now…_

As she poked her fork into her dinner, she could hear the beeping of the replicating machine. She smiled slightly as she put a forkful of chicken and lettuce in her mouth, "Yup…they're all the same."

Morning came early, or as she assumed would be morning if she was on a planet that revolved around a sun. She was going by Earth time on her watch, as well as trying to pay attention to her own circadian rhythm. She had a good idea of how much time was passing on Earth versus what she was experiencing, but she wasn't 100% positive it was very accurate. Close, maybe, but not 100%. She stretched out a bit, and pulled herself up from the bed. She planned to change, but she had fallen asleep soon after she ate, so no point in changing now. She tied the top of her coveralls around her waist as she exposed her skin to the cool temperatures of the ship. _There's such a difference in temperatures between this deck and the one below_.

She straightened out her area, and rummaged through her capsules. "Coffee…ohhhh I could use some caffeine right now." She popped it open and out came the whole damn kit. Pot, hot plate, portable battery back, grounds, cup, and sugar. She inventoried everything, and brought it to the cargo room. She set everything out on the table, plugged the hot plate into the battery pack, put the grounds in the pot along with water, and put it on the hot plate. She brewed a cup of coffee, and raised the cup to her lips. Before taking her first sip she looked up at the replication machine as her eye twitched, and her mouth opened. "Infinite…coffee." She didn't even hesitate as she put the cup of freshly brewed hot coffee in the machine, and pressed the button.

It felt good, kind of like a personal victory of sorts. She now had an endless supply of coffee just the way she liked it. Screw it, this was a victory. If there was anything that was going to help her from such a depressing situation...it was going to be coffee, and just like all victories there's always someone who shows up late to play the game. Before she could take 1 sip a voice came from behind her, "Woman, now what do you have?" Her eye twitched again. It was getting irritating being called 'woman,' and a few times she almost yelled at him, but it would've only resulted in a fight she'd lose. So she bit her tongue.

"Coffee."

She took a sip, and instantly felt all her problems just melt away. Well, until she opened her eyes, and saw that her problems were very well real, and still in full force around her. But for that second, she was happy. Vegeta took note of the change in her face when she drank this "coffee." He walked over, and inputted the name into the computer. Bulma said nothing, but was well aware that she brought the 'A' game regarding food, and she took note that Vegeta had obviously noticed. Another victory. The way to a man's heart is truly through his stomach. Or in this specific case…the way to live to see another day was to keep busting out the good food.

"It's kind of bitter, but we use it to perk us up in the mornings, or when we feel our energy needs a boost." She took another sip and closed her eyes. It was a Colombian blend imported from some friends, and it was truly legitimate strong grade A primo coffee. She liked it black with 3 sugars. She took another sip.

Vegeta could tell this was different because of the smell it created. It was a strong scent, he could smell its bitterness, but it didn't smell bad. Bulma finished her cup, and washed it out in the sink. Next to her on the countertop was the ceramic bowl that the ramen was served in, clean, and dry including the chopsticks. _He washes dishes?!_ She gathered the bowl and cup, and placed them on the shelf next to the machine. "I'll leave these here in case they are needed."

Bulma walked out of the cargo room and headed towards the flight deck. "How am I going to do this…?" Her question was met with another, "How are you going to do what exactly?" Bulma didn't realize she said anything out loud, but she did it all the time. It's what geniuses do. She turned to Vegeta and sighed, "This is going to be a pain in the ass." She pulled the panel off of the controls and crouched down. She motioned for Vegeta to look inside, "I need your opinion on something, please take a look at this." Vegeta raised his eyebrows, "I am no engineer…what do you need my opinion for, woman?"

There it was again, 'woman.' It was irritating, but she kept her cool. "It has nothing to do with engineering, but everything to do with if you'd be willing to help." Vegeta stood motionless. "Would this entire enterprise of yours move faster if I helped you this once?" It was snarky, it was condescending, but it was Vegeta. Bulma nodded, "Yes, it would." Hesitantly Vegeta walked over to her, and crouched besides her looking into the inner workings of the control panel.

Bulma pointed at the fiber that needed replacement, "I need to feed a new fiber from the deck below through the floor and up to that point. All I am asking you to help with is that once I feed it through that you grab it so it won't fall back. That is all." Vegeta considered her request, and agreed to help. Time was not something they had on their side, but they were still moving away from the area where Frieza's army would rendezvous. So they just needed to work smartly.

"Ok then." Bulma stood up after Vegeta moved away from the panel and back behind the flight deck. "Would you like to hear the plan?" Vegeta's eyebrows raised again with a response that Bulma was pretty much predicting, "Why should I?" Bulma grabbed her hair tie, and began to tie her hair back. "Ok." She began making her way down to the recesses of the ship but was stopped. Forcefully.

Vegeta intercepted her path, "Woman, I asked you a question." Bulma stood frozen for a moment. She thought back, and then nodded her head, "My apologies, I thought you meant that rhetorically." Vegeta began to grow agitated, "Woman, you'll live a lot longer once you get it through that thick skull of yours that I'm not a human like you." Bulma nodded again, not in fear, but in understanding. He was right. He wasn't a human, nor did he know nuances that were commonplace on Earth. Vegeta was very much a literal person, and she could easily adapt to that.

Bulma began to speak, "The plan. So, I'll need to shut the power down to everything except basal life support. So no artificial gravity or lights. This will allow me to get everything synced up at once so if there is a problem we'll know immediately." Vegeta heard her plan, and he accepted the loss of power. She began to head towards the back of the ship when Vegeta reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "This better work, or else."

Bulma looked into his eyes, those deep dark mysterious eyes. Her response took Vegeta by surprise. He was waiting for some sarcastic banter, or some foolish lip to come flying out of her mouth, and then he'd have to tune her up. But, her response was a simple smile, "It will work. I promise." Slowly he let go of her arm, and she returned to the recesses of the ship.

It was time. Bulma was able to feed enough fiber from the control panel all the way to the power supply. Everything was ready for the switch out, and the hook up. She flipped off the first switch and the lights turned off. The hum of to ship was reduced, but still operational. She flipped off the second switch, and the gravity was no more. She began to float up, but was able to maneuver using the tight space to her advantage. She flipped the final switch which shut all power off to the ship, except for the life support. The ship was now very quiet. The engines were off, and now they were officially sitting ducks.

Quickly she worked to remove the fibers from the control panel and replace them with the ones prewired for getting the ship back online. Vegeta was with her, watching her work seamlessly as she disconnected one thing and reconnected the next.

 _It is as if she built this ship herself._ Vegeta was very impressed in her ability to go from novice to a subject matter expert in record time. She would prove to be an asset if he decided to keep her on board. That was a decision he was still unsure about. He, a Saiyan Prince dependent on a mere human woman? Unheard of. But, the situation was exactly what it was. He needed someone like her around for the long haul. Just how long would to be determined.

A couple hours had passed as Bulma worked feverishly, yet carefully. She wanted to get this up and running as quickly as possible. However it was becoming difficult to latch the bundles together because every time she'd try to torque the fibers in her weightless body would float up and interfere. "Damn it." She tried over and over but yielded the same result. She was getting increasingly irritated by it which was pretty clear to Vegeta by her mumbled cursing.

"Shit. I need something for leverage, or a fucking tie down."

She looked to around to see what was available to aid as a tie down when she felt Vegeta's warm hand grab hold of her coveralls that were tied around her waist. She didn't bother to look at him or thank him, she just continued working. Vegeta watched as she torqued the fibers with both arms. He was holding the table with his feet, and he could feel her strength as she twisted the cords above. His eyes wandered around the room bored, and then he looked up to see her working above him.

He watched the flexing of her back and arm muscles as she worked. She took care of herself inside and out, and it showed. Not big and bulky like the Saiyan women he'd commanded, but not frail and fragile like a blown glass figurine. It was interesting that for a human female she was physically fit and also had such a high level of intelligence to go with it. He was brought out of his trance when Bulma spoke up, "Alright finished. Let's turn it on and see what we got!" Vegeta released her coverall and made his way to the panel. He then flipped the switch that controlled the engines. It came on with a purr. He flipped the second switch that controlled the lights and other auxiliary functions, and it too came on with a purr. "Awesome!" Bulma cheered a bit as she looked over the fiber network. She saw nothing pinched, nothing bent, and it all looked seamless. "Good. Now we just need to test the hyper drive."

She spun herself in the air just in time to see Vegeta throw his thumb underneath the remaining switch. Her eyes widened, "Vegeta, NO!" But it was too late. He hit the switch not factoring that Bulma was only human. He heard her yell as his thumb flicked up, and spun around in time to watch her fall from the ceiling to the cold metal floor hitting her head pretty hard on the table on her way down. His breath caught in his throat as he walked over to her, a little faster than he would have in any other situation. She was still conscious, but dazed with a gash across her forehead dripping crimson blood onto the floor.

She sat up slowly, put her hand up to her head, and then brought it down to see the blood. "What…what the shit, Vegeta?" She tried to stand almost falling over, but she was able to catch herself, barely. She stumbled past Vegeta who stood motionless watching her every move. She made it to the ladder, reached for a rung, but that was all she had in her. She fell to her knees, then backwards, but never hit the ground.

Bulma woke to a throbbing pain in her head. She sat up, and looked around. She was in her bed with a small bandage on her head. She focused a bit, and then looked out the large glass side. They were moving considerably faster than they had been. "It worked!" Then a splitting pain came from her head, "Owwww. Oh right…"

She pulled her senzu salve out and removed the bandage from her head. She rubbed some on her wound, and slowly the pain subsided and the gash began to heal. She stood up, and walked out of her quarters, where Vegeta sat quietly at the captain's chair—his feet up on the panel—as he just watched the stars whizz by. Bulma said nothing, and headed to the cargo room for some water. Her attempt was halted by Vegeta who placed himself directly in her path. Damn he was so fast.

Vegeta reached up and ever so lightly moved the hair away from the side of Bulma's face where she had struck her head. "Woman, that gash…how has it simply disappeared?" Nothing got by Vegeta for sure. "I have a salve made from a senzu bean—the same one I gave you—it's too powerful for me, so I made something that would be useful as a topical agent when a whole senzu would be wasteful." Vegeta stared at her and spoke nothing. Uncomfortable silence was his jam, and it was working, because Bulma needed to break the silence between them. "The ship is working. See, I knew it would!" She gave him a wink, and then walked around him to her original destination. Vegeta remained motionless.

He turned and watched her disappear into the room, and squinted his eyes. Yes, it did work, and it worked well. There were no hiccups, no pauses, and no hesitations in power. It was like the ship was brand new. "Tch." He retired to his quarters for some sleep that he knew may or may not come. Hopefully, it would, but he had little hope. He hasn't had a sound sleep since he was a mere child serving under Frieza. Sleep was a luxury he couldn't afford.

All that mattered now was that he had his goals set, and nothing was going to stop him.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Roughly 2 weeks had now passed, at least per her clock, since Bulma was able to get the ship in working condition. She had nary spoken a word to Vegeta in that time, except when she would bring out a new food item, and he'd be there like clockwork to see what it was. Vegeta kept reeling about how to evolve into a Super Saiyan, and she kept herself busy by reorganizing her capsules, and stocking items she thought would be handy for them in the infirmary. It didn't feel like a prison, but Bulma knew better than to assume that Vegeta was going to drop her off on Earth and continue his merry way. She was useful for now, but it seemed her utility lessened and lessened each time she repaired, replaced, or upgraded anything in the ship.

Fast forward another few weeks and still the same interactions. Wake up, get dressed, fix something, eat, go to bed. Except now, Bulma pretty much had her hands on every component of the ship. Her utility was diminished. She knew it, Vegeta knew it, and they both knew that they both knew it.

Her newest project was the shields. She was impressed with the technology, and saw how she could better her battle suit—if Vegeta ever gave it back. She thought about that suit, and all the improvements she wanted to make. It needed more armor, more defense…more artillery! But, she just did what she could and scribbled her plans down on a piece of paper until the day she ever saw it again. "Siiiiigh…" She rolled the pencil around the table a few times watching it rock back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth. She couldn't help but think of home. Blue sky, warm sun, and mimosas at brunch. _Siiiiigh…well I'm less than productive right now so I might as well get some exercise in._

Bulma stood and stretched. _Let's see if I've still got it_. She placed her hands on the metal, and lifted herself into a handstand scorpion pose; one leg straight up and the other arched over her head. Bulma was a fan of yoga as she felt it helped ease her genius mind when she was stressed out, plus it really maintained her killer body. At this same moment, Vegeta happened to walk by and witness this little display of strength and precision. He silently watched as she kept her body lifted from the table, eyes closed, and balanced almost effortlessly as she slowly controlled her breathing. For an instant he was mesmerized at the blue haired woman, and her commitment to her physical fitness even when isolated with him on a ship in the middle of nowhere. Plus to see a woman contort in such a way did peak his curiosity, but only for a fraction of a second. _This must be how she maintains her physical appearance—for a human._

She held the pose for a few moments as he gazed at her display when suddenly out of nowhere the ship jerked violently sending the pencil, the table, Bulma, and pretty much everything that wasn't nailed down across the ship. Bulma hit the crates stacked up in the cargo room which all collapsed on top of her. Vegeta was jolted a bit, but his experience as a warrior prepared him for such forces. He saw Bulma move underneath the crates piled upon her, but he was more concerned with what—or who—threw his ship out of hyper drive.

 _It can't be…_ Vegeta sped to the front of the ship to look out the window where he saw a ship directly next to theirs. It was docking, and he recognized the insignia. _Frieza's army…they can't be out this far._ Their shields were penetrated, and it was only a matter of time before they made their entrance. Vegeta stood at the ready, staring at the door about to breach open. He heard rustling coming from the cargo room as Bulma began to remove herself from the many crates that collapsed on top of her, "Woman, don't move!"

The door opened and in flooded 4 aliens. They looked at Vegeta as he stared murderously back at them. "Well, isn't this a nice ship!" One alien eyed the interior, and then looked at Vegeta. "Am I to presume you are the captain of this fine vessel?" Vegeta surveyed the aliens that came on board, careful not to just start blasting not wanting to risk damaging his own ship. _They aren't Frieza's men._

He looked at them once more, and smirked. _They are just two-bit idiots_.

Bulma heard Vegeta scream for her to remain quiet, and then she heard the door breach. She knew this was bad, and she just took cover hiding beneath the cargo crates. She heard them board, and she heard them speak. In front of her lay a knife. _It must've fallen out of a crate…_ She reached for it, quietly, and was able to secure it in her pocket. She remained as silent as a mouse, until she heard footsteps come her way. _Shit, shit, shit, shit…_

The aliens began to walk around the ship, not knowing who—or what—Vegeta was or was capable of doing. A fifth alien boarded, and made his way down the hall towards the cargo room. Vegeta spoke to the alien with a sneer on his face, "Why are you on my ship?" Before the commander could answer one of the aliens turned to him and exclaimed, "Boss, this is a cargo ship, and…" He sniffed the air a few times. His commander turned to him, "Well, what!?" The alien sniffed the air again and excitement ran across its face, "There's a female on board!"

Vegeta saw an opportunity to get them off his ship, and he took it. "Oh, is that what you want? Just the female?" His sudden friendliness with the group of aliens caught them by surprise. "Wait right here." Vegeta walked through the aliens and right into the cargo room. He flung away a few of the crates, and there lay Bulma with her eyes wide and visibly shaken. Vegeta snatched her up and dragged her out as he bent one arm behind her back, but not as hard as she knew he could. He stood in front of the aliens with Bulma in front of him holding her to his body securely. He ran his hand up the side of her face, and turned her head to the side. "Take her, she's been nothing but trouble."

He pushed Bulma to the group who were more than pleased to acquire such a lovely female. All of their focus was on her, and you could see the disgusting lustful faces they wore as they imagined the things they were gonna do to her. Vegeta smirked as the aliens began to tug at her, and bring her aboard their ship. Bulma wanted to throw up at that very moment, but instead just looked at Vegeta, "Vegeta I swear to Kami that when I get wished back to Earth that—!"

Vegeta interrupted Bulma's curse on him, "On second thought…" and instantly appeared behind each alien, snapping their necks and dropping them one by one to the floor, "…I think I'll keep her." Five aliens were now dead, and not a single blast was fired. Bulma stood there surrounded by a pile of corpses, and slowly, oh, ever so slowly, she raised her head to look at Vegeta. "What…the SHIT…was…" Her words were cut short by the Prince.

Vegeta was in front of her now with his fingers under her chin tilting up her head as she glared her icy stare through his dark eyes. "Come now. I thought humans enjoyed a little foreplay before a good murder?" Bulma opened her mouth to respond, and Vegeta waited for it. "Aren't you going to finish what you were saying? You know, when you get wished back to Earth?" She closed her mouth, opened it, and then closed it again. He slipped his hand away from her face, "When you find the words you are looking for remember I still won't be interested in them. Trust me, if you get wished off this ship, I'll know exactly where to find the dragon balls you STOLE from me." She had nothing. Vegeta wasn't stupid, nor did he forget anything. All Bulma could do was watch him turn and begin tossing the bodies into their own ship.

Bulma stood there frozen, and frankly, just a little turned on by his display of power and wit. Well, maybe more than she'd admit too. Quietly she surveyed the door to make sure the ship wasn't damaged. The breach was made through access into the computer interface, so nothing was broken or damaged. _Guess I'll need to figure out how to defend against that._

She walked through the tunnel and into the ship that had breached their security. She looked around, and her eyes fell on Vegeta as he was accessing a panel to get into the ship's computer. "So, what are they, like…space pirates?" She wasn't expecting any answer from him as he didn't like to speak much, at least to her. Bulma walked around and examined the ship. It was about the same size as theirs, but in poor condition…very poor condition. To her surprise Vegeta responded, "They are salvagers. Chances are they found this ship abandoned, and got it to work. I do not know what this 'pirate' is you speak." Bulma nodded, "Oh, a pirate is pretty much the same just…well, never mind it doesn't matter." She surveyed the interior, "That explains its condition…what a piece of garbage."

They sat in silence as he did his thing, and Bulma poked about. "Vegeta if it is ok with you I'd like to see if there's anything on board we could use." Vegeta stopped what he was doing, and turned to look at her. "Do what you want." He turned back, and continued going through whatever records he was interested in. Bulma was a bit shocked at his response. It was the first time he didn't outwardly refer to her as 'woman,' and it made her just a bit happy.

She went below deck, and rummaged through a few items, but nothing stood out as anything important. She spent about 15 minutes looking through some stuff, but nothing she could identify as remotely useful. "Siiiiigh…oh well." She turned to leave, and heard a rustling in the room. Her ears perked up a bit, and she remained quiet. Nothing. _Something must've just fell over…this place is a mega dump._ She turned around and grabbed the rung of the ladder to begin her ascent back up to the main part of the ship, but was grabbed from behind by an unknown force.

"VEGETA!"

There was another member on board that stayed behind with the ship. He heard the exchange, and decided he'd wait below until the danger passed. That's when the female came down, and what a gorgeous female indeed. He saw his chance to take her, and use her as leverage against the male. He watched as she turned her back, and in an instant, he had her pressed up against his disgusting body. He only made a retreat of a couple meters before Vegeta came swiftly below deck to confront this threat.

The alien's hand covered Bulma's mouth and held her body tight to his as a shield from Vegeta. "Come closer and I'll snap her neck." Vegeta remained still, his eyes fixed on the alien. "Leave now, and maybe I won't blast your ship out of space." Bulma didn't know what to expect from Vegeta. Surely now she was just a liability. She struggled in the alien's grasp, and it only held her closer. She felt around, and felt something very familiar in the pocket of her coveralls.

It spoke again to Vegeta, whose demeanor was deteriorating after each passing moment. "Are you deaf?! Leave now, and don't look back, or you'll have to get through your beautiful concubine to get to me!" Bulma's eye twitched. Something deep down inside her snapped.

 _CONCUBINE?! OH THAT IS IT!_

In a daring turn of events, Vegeta watched as Bulma bit the alien's hand causing it to release from her mouth. Bulma shrieked out in a fit of rage, "MY NAME IS BULMA!"

She pulled the knife from her pocket and with every ounce of strength she had she thrust it deep into the side of the alien, causing it to release her as it screamed out in pain. She leaped forward and twisted her body to face the alien as Vegeta simultaneously appeared next her holding up his hand to the alien's face. He didn't speak a word. Bulma looked up at Vegeta's face. He was pissed. She saw his hand glow, and knew he was about to blast this alien to death. _OH SHIT!_

The resulting blast went straight through the alien, and straight through the wall. Its corpse was sucked through the hole, as well as everything else deep inside that was flying around them. Bulma grabbed onto whatever she could reach, but everything was loose and was being sucked through the void. She felt an arm wrap around her. The air was getting sucked from her lungs as she held on tight while Vegeta quickly moved out from below deck to the doorway connecting both ships. He smashed the controls on the damaged ship successfully breaking it off of their own, and pushed through the open void of space hurdling into their ship. He spun midflight, and hit the button to their door, sealing them inside. The air pumped in immediately, as they both landed on the floor with Bulma underneath. She gasped a few times trying to catch her breath, her eyes shut the entire time. She could feel Vegeta laying haphazardly on top of her, also regaining his breath, but doing a much better job than her.

She opened her eyes to see him staring down at her. This time his stare wasn't as cold or glaring as it usually was. This was different. _Omg…he's so heavy._ Vegeta put his hands to her sides and pushed up from her, lifting his weight from her body as she rolled over and sat up. She was still out of breath, but slowly regaining her composure, and Vegeta was all but back to his normal self. They were both quiet. Too quiet.

The tension was broken by Bulma raising herself off of the floor and angrily striding towards her quarters. She punched the wall—hard—as she turned the corner. Vegeta could hear her throwing shit around in a fit of rage, and it only took him a few moments to understand why. "Tch." He turned his back, and made his own way to the control panel to resume course. The noise from her room eventually died down instead replaced by a few almost inaudible short sniffles.

Vegeta returned to his quarters, and began to undress. He sat on his bed, and his mind began to wander off into earlier events. He closed his eyes, and thought back to when he heard her scream his name. He didn't hesitate one second before he was below deck and face to face with her attacker. He could still see the look in her eye when he arrived. He could see that she didn't know what to expect from him, or her assailant. Vegeta took a deep breath.

 _She thought I was going to let her die._

He couldn't get her face out of his head. Then she had reached for her knife knowing that she had to do something, anything, to get away from the alien, even if it meant she died in the process. "Bulma…" Vegeta whispered silently to himself. She had screamed it when she went rogue on her attacker in an attempt to carve out her name in the middle of space. It had all changed when Vegeta took the opportunity to destroy the alien. He could feel her shock when he grabbed her—her eyes looking at his face not knowing why—he could still feel her arms around his neck holding on for dear life.

It was the first time—ever—that Vegeta had been needed. Hell, it was the first time he'd ever been wanted. The feeling was virgin to him, and he didn't understand it. Deep down inside him, past the betrayal, the anger, the hurt, pain, torment, and destruction; Vegeta liked it, but dare not admit it because it would be a weakness. He was not weak nor would he exhibit these emotions.

He turned his head and laid his eyes on the battle suit he took off of her when he first brought her on the ship. He reached over, and pressed the blue button, and instantly it encapsulated into red capsule #7734. He picked it up in his hand, and closed his fist around it. He was getting frustrated. Why did he care? "Uuugh!" He got up from his bed and headed to Bulma's makeshift room.

He didn't knock this time he just walked right in rounding the corner to witness her sitting against the wall holding her knees to her chest just staring out the window. She wanted to ignore him so badly, but knew that would be a mistake, and given what had just transpired the last thing she needed was an even more disgusted Saiyan.

To Bulma, she showed her weakness to the Saiyan Prince by screaming out his name prior to even attempting to save herself first. She was humiliated. Now here he was in her room, and probably there to tune her ass up.

She put her hands on the floor and stood to receive Vegeta. She said nothing and just waited for whatever was to come. He was probably going to kill her. He watched as she slowly stood and resigned herself. He approached her silently, his gaze not once leaving hers. He stopped less than an arm's length away as she tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

He lifted his arm from his side in-between their bodies. He raised the red capsule to her chest, and turned it slightly inspecting its inscription. "I require you to work this as a priority. We will be making routine stops to gather materials for the ship, as we are running dangerously low on water." Bulma looked at the capsule in his hand, and reached up to take it.

Vegeta maintained his grip as she grabbed it, "Maybe if I hadn't restricted you from your proper gear the events of today might have yield a different outcome." He held on for a second more watching Bulma's face as she internalized his words. He let the capsule go, turned, and walked away with no other word spoken.

Bulma looked at the capsule in her hand, and repeated Vegeta's words in her mind. One word, in particular resonated. _We._

The days passed without incident as Bulma worked steady on her suit. They were running low on essential things like water, and without organic replacement for the replicator the infinite food device was not so infinite at all. Bulma has lots of food left in her capsules, but water was another story. Any used water was not recycled as the ship was made to stop from planet to planet acquiring resources as it traveled.

When Bulma even suggested rerouting and recycling the water, and making a purifier, the answer was written all over Vegeta's face. He was disgusted at the thought of voluntarily consuming "used" water. _He'd never last on Earth!_ She pulled all the water she had stored and had it readily accessible for use. She rationed out her needs to the bare minimum, and noticed that Vegeta had done the same without either speaking a word.

Bulma was able to focus the majority of her attention to upgrading her suit. Sure on Earth it was stellar, but when tested on Namek, it was almost useless. Not totally useless, but not as effective as she needed it to be. But thankfully the ship she was presently stuck on was full of stuff to make it better. She reinforced the armor, and improved the shields substantially. She was able to develop a new power source thanks to the engineering of the ship, and integrated the fiber optic network into her defense. She was able to squeeze in more power, but at a price. If she unloaded too much power at once the suit could overheat, and detonate like a bomb. There was no way to counter this, but she didn't want to sacrifice power because she wasn't able to cool it. So she compromised, and created a meter in her bracer to let her know if she was in danger of overheating.

She also decided it was best to bring in old fashioned lead, aka, her M134 Minigun. Except hers was modified, and was a bit bigger. Six revolving barrels of metal justice, loaded with capsule technology which held 20,000 rounds requiring two hands and half a body to aim and fire. If shit hit the fan, she was going out guns blazing like Rambo. Packed away in a capsule which was fixed to her armor. No more undependable pockets!

One 'evening' she sat in her room staring out the wall of windows watching the stars whiz by as she made the final touches on another particular set of armor that she was trying to perfect. It was somewhat peaceful when you removed the situation which had brought her to this ship in the first place. But then was it all that bad? Bulma sighed to herself thinking of her current predicament.

 _He could've left me there. He probably should have…_

She was roused from her wandering mind when she heard footsteps approaching her area. He turned the corner to see her stand up and face him. "We are approaching our first destination. Prepare yourself." He turned to walk away but Bulma caught his attention by softly calling out his name. How Vegeta hated that he found her voice 'soothing.'

"Vegeta, wait for a second?" He stopped, and waited for her to speak. "I went through the cargo and found a bunch of armor, and other materials, so I fashioned you a new set." His interest was peaked, and he turned around to see this new armor. She held up each piece, and went over the modifications.

"I noticed your old armor seemed to be restrictive here," She pointed to the shoulders and down the sides, "…so I went ahead and made two seams here, and here." She folded it in half and slung it over her shoulder as she moved to the next piece. "I have seen that you use your lower body frequently during battle so I made the hip and groin area a lot more forgiving."

Vegeta watched as she went on about the perks of the armor, and began to study her face. She was very clever…clever enough to know his fighting style, and clever enough to build a better armor with what was available on the ship. He missed everything she said about the gloves and boots because he was so hyper focused on her intelligence that he began to ponder how long he could have her on board before she built a robot army to overthrow him in his sleep.

"Vegeta?" Bulma looked at him as his gaze began to glaze over a bit. "Vegeta? You ok?" He was roused from his hypothetical robot overthrow scenario to settle his gaze once again upon Bulma, who moved just a bit closer to him as she tilted her head to the side trying to see if everything was ok. The passing rays of light illuminated her hair, and her crystal clear blue eyes. Vegeta shot back sternly, as Bulma was used to by now, "I'm perfectly fine just finish with your damn lecture!"

Bulma blinked a few times. She didn't know she was lecturing him, but if that's how he saw it, well best to wrap it up. "Your breast plate is higher here, and lower here, to accommodate your battle style." She shoved everything at him to quicken their entire interaction, "If they are not satisfactory tell me so I can make the necessary adjustments."

That ended that. He turned and left with his new armor, and Bulma stood puzzled by his frustrated outburst. "Huh? So weird…but it is Vegeta so…whatever." Bulma turned to get dressed appropriately for their upcoming stop, but halted when what he said registered in her mind.

"Wait…FIRST destination?!"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The first few planets came and went with little incident. Each were unique on their own accord, and most of them were appropriate for Bulma. Except the first one, when Vegeta "forgot" she was just human, and the gravity was 4 times what it was on Earth. She walked out of the ship, and once she breached the ship's shields she was brought to the ground like a pancake. Vegeta had to physically drag her back to the ship as she cursed him under her breath. He ignored it, because they both knew that he did it on purpose. Vegeta was a dick after all. The weeks that followed in between each new planet was very ordinary. Bulma would work on the ship, and Vegeta would bitch about Goku turning Super Saiyan. Their course never strayed not that Bulma even knew what it was.

Bulma never asked what his plans were or where they were going. She knew he had a destination in mind, but never bothered to inquire. He wouldn't tell her, and she knew it. But Bulma traveled with him, and stayed out of his way. One planet they landed on in particular was very bountiful for them. Water, organic material for the replicator, and a few alien delicacies that resembled pomegranates. Even more exciting was a volcanic planet they ventured to which had raw diamonds strewn across the terrain as big as basketballs. Needless to say, Bulma filled one capsule up to near capacity with them. "Why the Hell are you collecting rocks?" His question was replied to, but not really answered, as Bulma just spat off about the stuff little girls' dreams are made of.

While the arrangement between Bulma and Vegeta remained unquestioned, what was noticeably different was their interaction. As time progressed Vegeta began to speak more 'to' her than 'at' her. Bulma didn't push her luck too often, but when they got into a disagreement about something she voiced her opinion without fear of retaliation. This was a definite step forward. To Bulma, this showed that Vegeta acknowledged her intelligence as useful, and to be considered. One aspect that flourished was the increase in banter, especially at each other's expense. Today was no exception.

They landed on a planet with hopes of gathering more water. Aside from water, it was obvious to Bulma that he was searching for something else, but for what, she had no clue. This planet was quite beautiful. The sky looked as if it was always in a sunset of lavender, blue, orange, pink and yellow. The vegetation was diversely colored, and the water was absolutely crystal clear. Tall stalks about 4-5 meters tall scattered throughout the vegetation like giant folded leaves. The lakes and streams all resembled the Glass Beaches she had vacationed at in California one year. This planet was stunning. Vegeta looked at the wonder and amazement on her face as she looked at everything in awe. To him, it was just another planet, but to her, this place was paradise. Sometimes he'd forget that this was her first time traveling to different planets, and to see her bewilderment gave him a small sense of satisfaction. Because without him, she would have never seen this, so he was responsible for her glee. He was in control. He could take it away if he wanted too. He could board the ship with her, and blow this planet out of orbit if he desired. He could turn that joy and wonder into hate and disgust. _…just like Frieza did to me…_

Vegeta froze. In that moment, he caught himself exhibiting thoughts that were carried out by the one thing he despised the most. He looked over at Bulma who was taking pictures of EVERYTHING. His mind drifted back to Frieza. The torture, the torment, the pain, the suffering. Vegeta's blood began to boil and he tensed up at the thought that he'd started to mirror the characteristics of the one thing he hated so fiercely. He was free now, at least, that's what he thought. Turned out his mind was still well controlled by Frieza's years of manipulation, and it didn't seem like Vegeta would ever get away from him. He would be mentally tormented by the past, forever. Then the images of Goku turning Super Saiyan right before Vegeta's eyes as he'd lay there on the battlefield taking his last few breaths just before the blue haired woman interjected herself in his life.

Vegeta was shook from the onslaught of mental abuse by a soft touch on his right arm. "Vegeta? Hey, are you ok?" He blinked a few times and looked at Bulma who wore quite a concerned look on her face. "I was calling you…I didn't know if you heard me." He didn't hear her. At all. He was so entrapped by his raging thoughts that his perfect Saiyan hearing totally missed her calling for him. "Tsk. What is it?" Bulma could see he was not too stable, but like she had learned to do, she continued with the mission at hand.

"Everything here is safe. Water is clean, so we can use it with no issues." Vegeta nodded. "I also found something else I think you'll enjoy as much as I am planning on!" Bulma tugged at his hand, but let go as to not piss him off, "Come over here and check this out!" She turned and began to walk through some vegetation as Vegeta skeptically followed behind. They ended up at a good sized hot spring surrounded by vegetation. Large rocks jutted out the middle allowing for even more privacy. In their reduction of water use, the luxury of a shower was given up just to ensure they had enough resources to make to another viable source. So, a nice hot soak was so what Bulma was looking forward too. Also, the ship had no tub. She needed to capitalize on this find!

She set her backpack down and began to rummage through her stuff. She packed her toiletries capsule anytime they went on an excursion. You never knew when you'd need rubbing alcohol, or soap, or bug spray. She plucked out her bodywash, her loofah, and some shampoo. Out came a few towels, and she was almost ready to go. She looked over to Vegeta, "Hey, I—Vegeta..?" He was gone. On the ground before her was his armor, stripped of piece by piece, and there he was smack dab in the middle of the spring in waist high water. _That didn't take long at all._ She reached in her bag and grabbed a bar of soap. "Hey Vegeta! Here!" He turned to her as she threw it as hard as she could to him. He snatched it out of the air. "It's soap…oh and it's not scented!" He sniffed at it. She wasn't lying. One thing she was good for was preparing for anything.

Bulma watched as he turned again, his back facing her, as he waded a bit deeper into the spring. She undressed, and entered the spring wading out to the opposite side of the rocks so they could both enjoy their own privacy. It felt so good to be clean, and the hot water was a welcoming sensation to her aching body in need of a professional hot stone massage. _I bet he can give one Hell of a massage…_ Bulma's eyes widened at the thought. But, she just shrugged to herself and whispered under her breath, "Meh…can't deny it probably would be pretty good."

They both sat in the spring, on opposite sides, just basking in the warmth for about 45 minutes. Bulma was the first to get out, and she made her way to her towels to begin drying off. It was getting a bit darker, with more purples filling up the sky than orange or yellow, but still light enough to walk around. Bulma couldn't see if Vegeta was still in the hot spring, but she wasn't about to turn around to look thus exposing her entire naked body to him. _He'd probably vomit_. She knelt down, modestly, and picked up her towel. She wrapped it around herself as she disappeared into the vegetation to dry off and dress.

Vegeta was still in the spring when he heard her move through the water. He eyed her form as she made her way out of the water and up the bank. He watched as she modestly acquired her towel to wrap around her toned body. The reflection of the setting sky sparkled off the water droplets on her skin, and radiated from her blue hair. Vegeta felt something stir in him for the first time in a very long time, and it bothered him. As quickly as that feeling came, he was able to suppress it once more to the depths of his psyche. _Still just a human_.

Bulma was just finishing packing up when Vegeta came out of the vegetation dressed, and holding a towel. She reached out and took it from him with no word, and stored it away for future use. "Well, let's see what's out there." She encapsulated her stuff, and put it in her jeans pocket. She had her battle suit on, but not activated, so the only visible piece was the shoulder straps and back plate. This planet was full of gorgeous vegetation, so walking proved to be more conducive than flying at the moment.

They walked for about an hour through the brush, and nothing of any interest seemed to peak Vegeta's interest. Bulma kept a close watch on his face. She was looking for any sort of tell to help her figure out what his plans were. They walked until Vegeta stopped suddenly. Bulma tuned to him, "What is it?" He looked at her if she was crazy, "You don't smell that?!" Bulma sniffed the air a few times, "No…I don't…" Vegeta looked at her, "What use is your nose if it doesn't smell that?!" Bulma was becoming more and more agitated. "Well then let's go see what it is so I can get up close and take a good whiff!" Normally a response like that would've been met with physical retort, but their dynamic had changed over the past many, many weeks. "Woman, I guarantee you that when we do find the source of that stench I'm going to bury your face in it." Bulma rolled her eyes, and continued to walk ahead as Vegeta followed with his face contorting in disgust.

They walked for 15 minutes, and the smell became even more egregious to Vegeta. By that time, the stench was enough that Bulma could now smell it, and it was nauseating. "Oh my Kami…" Bulma lifted her right forearm to her nose, "What is it?!" Vegeta took to the air, but with no luck. The thick vegetation masked any view of whatever it was that was making such a stink. He landed next to Bulma, who was hacking away through some particularly thick plants with leaves as big as a table. Then, cut after cut, the smell was revealed to them as Bulma broke away a particularly large leaf.

The stench washed over them like a wave, and they both outwardly gagged. Bulma covered her mouth with both her hands, as Vegeta took off his glove and pressed it against his face.

"DISTGUSTING! HOW ABSOLUTELY VILE!" Judging by Vegeta's outburst, Bulma could tell he actually had a limit. In front of them lay a giant worm as big as 3 train cars in size and length, and on top of that, it was dead and decomposing. Bulma looked it over as best she could, but her eyes kept watering from the stench. "Omg Vegeta I can feel it in my eyes!"

Vegeta snapped his head at her with an eyebrow raised and his gaze piercing, "WOMAN, I CAN TASTE IT IN MY EYES!" He wasn't being literal for once, to Bulma's surprise, he was using turn of phrases with her. They both stood by it just taking in (not only the stench) but the sheer magnitude of this thing. They examined it for cause of death, because if something killed it, they wanted to know what or how. They both walked around it, a bit haphazardly, and inspected it for teeth marks or something indicative of a brawl with something bigger. The sky grew a bit darker, as the pale lavender bled across the sky. It was so beautiful…until you looked at the monstrous decomposing worm.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, "Well…I don't have a clue." His face caught her off guard. Here was a true warrior in every letter of the word, standing before her, with his glove to his face in absolute disgust over a giant dead decomposing worm. It was actually kind of cute. Vegeta caught her looking at him with a big smile on her face—well—as much as she could while trying not to breathe in the stink. "Let's go. I cannot stand this vile creature in my presence any longer." As a final farewell to the bloated worm, Vegeta decided to give it a kick as a parting 'fuck you'.

Without warning, and as a direct result of Vegeta's parting kick…the worm exploded outwards. Its guts in all its decomposing glory were now showered all over both Vegeta and Bulma. They were absolutely covered in the guts of a decomposing worm. Chunks of its guts and insides hung from their limbs, off their faces…on their lips and cheeks. They stood in brief silence, ever so brief, before Bulma slowly turned to Vegeta. She reached up, and with both hands, scooped the guts off her eyes to look at him. He could tell she wanted to scream, as did he, but they both didn't want to risk opening their mouths and having the entrails of the dead worm fall into their open maw.

Silently, he walked over to Bulma…sloshing through half a meter of guts as she just stared at him—HARD. He walked to her side, and her stare just followed him, until he stood directly behind her. He could still feel her rage. Without reservation, he picked her up by the battle suit harness that was now useless, and took to the air. Bulma was stiff—not because she was being held by Vegeta—but because she was covered in guts, and every move she made the guts just creeped farther and farther down her pants, her shirt, her bra…everywhere. Vegeta began his decent a bit fast, and pretty eager, until Bulma felt him release her over the hot springs they had just left not too long ago. With a splash she felt the hot temperatures rush over her skin once again, and welcomed the removal of the decomposition. Vegeta entered the water right next to her, a bit more aggressively, and surfaced with a look of complete disgust over his face.

*sniff* *sniff*

They both smelled the water around them, and gagged. The hot water only made the smell worse. Vegeta screamed, "HOW THE FUCK CAN THIS SMELL GET ANY WORSE!?" He was right. It actually got worse. Bulma stared forward with a frown that was borderline cliché. She looked as if she just wanted to drown herself in the spring with zero regrets. Vegeta growled, grabbed Bulma once more, and headed to a river with a pretty decent sized waterfall. She felt as Vegeta, again, released her into the water—this time cold water, and he followed in right next to her. They surfaced and immediately began shedding clothes like they were on fire. They didn't care that they were no more than 3 meters away from each other. Bulma pulled her capsule from her jeans and popped it open right there. She flung the towels to the side of the waterfall, and scooped up all the soap she had and placed them on a ledge under the waterfall in between her and Vegeta. Bulma pulled off the rest of her clothes and flung them into the water not caring that they carelessly floated down stream. She grabbed the shampoo and poured what looked like an entire handful onto her head, and just began to scrub while standing in waist high water under the waterfall. Vegeta grabbed whatever he could get his hands on—Passion Flower bodywash—and just poured it over his head. He didn't give a shit what it smelled like as long as it wasn't his current stench. They stood next to each other, scrubbing away, for quite some time.

The sun had set now as Bulma and Vegeta remained under the waterfall—the water splashing off their backs and shoulders. Bulma was leaning forward against the ledge with her arms crossed and her chin resting on her forearms. Vegeta stood facing forward with his arms crossed over his chest—water cascading down his back. It was so silent. The silence was broken when Vegeta heard a small noise. A giggle from next to him. He turned his head slightly to see Bulma facing the rocks behind him with her chin resting on her forearms, and breasts pushed up against the ledge. He watched as she began to smile, and then her smile turned into laughter. Her shoulders rose and fell with each laugh. She quieted down for a moment, and turned her head to look at Vegeta.

His face was a mixture of confusion and defeat. Bulma let out another laugh, and then just couldn't stop. She turned her head back to its original position, and laughed away. Vegeta said nothing. He didn't have to. This entire enterprise was because of him, and his actions. He turned his head again to watch as Bulma grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She was still laughing as she made her way back to the ship. Now the only noise around was the sound of the water cascading down the rocks and splashing all around. Vegeta shook his head, and then, the smallest grin graced his lips. As quickly as it came it vanished. He waited another 20 minutes or so before he exited the waters, picked up his belongings, and made his way to the ship.

He walked into the ship quietly and sniffed the air. The stench was gone, and the only smell was the familiar scent of the woman whom he allowed sanctuary on his ship. He was met by Bulma who just appeared from her quarters dressed in a pair of grey cotton shorts, a blue sports bra, and a loose white t-shirt she had cut the collar out of which allowed is to slide halfway down her shoulders. On her feet were a pair of beach sandals, and her hair was loosely pulled up away from her face to dry. Vegeta looked her over as her taste in clothes surely was new to him. "You are aware that you left your garments floating down river at the current time, are you not?" He crossed his arms over his chest. Now Bulma was in a bit of a staring contest herself. Vegeta was only wearing just the towel she left out for him, and had his armor in his hands to be properly laundered. She blushed, which Vegeta noticed, and was quick to respond as she made her way past him, and towards the doorway of the ship, "No I didn't. Those clothes belong to this planet now." She exited the ship in a hurry as Vegeta pondered her words. He shrugged his shoulders, and inwardly agreed. Shit, he contemplated leaving his armor right there at the bottom of the river too, but, it was the set she made for him, and it fit him so well.

He made his way into his quarters, and removed the towel from his waist. He dried off as he looked through the large window where he could see Bulma watching as the sun had finally set. The glass was one way only so he was in no danger of showing her his goods. _Clearly, she was interested…_ He put on the looser fitted clothing, grey pants and blue shirt, as he studied Bulma from the safety of his one-sided glass. She was looking all around, her face mesmerized, as if something had caught her attention. _Damn woman!_ Bulma didn't call for him, she didn't request his presence, nor did she even look in distress. But, this look of amazement got Vegeta curious, and he didn't like having questions without answers. Reluctantly, or at least that's what he'd say if he was asked, he made his way outside to see what she was up to.

Bulma stared all around in amazement. _Beautiful…_ Once the sun had set the sky opened up to reveal more stars than she'd ever seen before. The sky danced with glowing illuminations exactly like the Northern Lights back on Earth. What surprised her the most was the tall stalks which reached a few meters into the sky. They had opened to reveal large flowers spanning a diameter of 6-8 meters. The petals where either pearlescent or pink, and the glittered with bioluminescence.

Vegeta exited the ship and made his way towards Bulma. Small shimmers of the petal danced up and floated into the air around them producing a sweet pleasant scent. His eyes fell on the reflection on the shimmery petals against Bulma's light skin. It unnerved him that he kept finding more and more instances where her physical looks would catch his eye, and her intellect would strike his need for command. He couldn't help but think at this moment, that if, and only if, she was Saiyan like him, she'd be perfect—well—except for her blasted mouth.

Bulma was enchanted by the size and beauty of the flower before her. She reached out her hand to caress the petal with her fingertips, but before she could make contact, Vegeta was at her side with her wrist grasped firmly in his hand.

Startled, she turned her gaze to him as he surveyed the flower. He reached down and plucked her sandal off her right foot. He then tossed the lone sandal into the flower, while Bulma began to protest his actions as he expected. "HEY! What is the big idea?!" He placed his left hand on her head, and turned her glaring stare towards the flower.

*sssssstttsssstttttsssszzzzz*

Bulma watched as the flower dissolved her sandal within moments.

He said nothing. She stood in silence as the flower then began to close back up, and devour what was left of its meal. Bulma brought her hand up to her chest holding it with the other, as she silently contemplated what could've been her hand in that flower if Vegeta had not intervened. "H—how did you know…?"

Vegeta stared forward with his arms crossed over his chest. "It is my experience that anything so beautiful will kill you if you let it." His gaze dropped to hers, "How you are even alive prior to our chanced encounter baffles me." He turned and made his way back to the ship as Bulma remained behind thinking of the alternative outcome had Vegeta not saved her—again. As Vegeta walked up the ramp through the doorway of the ship, he paused, and called out, "It shouldn't have to be said to someone with the intelligence you possess that whatever that thing consumes is most likely active at night, and headed this way." Vegeta resumed his entrance, and made his way to his quarters.

Bulma heard his words. _How could I be so stupid_. She put herself at risk because the beauty of the flower made her biased towards its potential dangers. She looked down at her feet and sighed heavily. She took off the remaining shoe, "No point in having just one," and flung it into another flower near the one the Vegeta made a lesson of. She walked back into the ship, and closed the door behind her. She made her way to her quarters and mumbled under her breath, "This planet is really starting to piss me off."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Morning came as the sun peered through Bulma's enormous window. Her clock said 5:03am, at least Earth time. She rolled over onto her back, and just peered at the cold metal ceiling above. _Try not to do anything stupid today, how about that Bulma?_ She scooted off her little bed, and rummaged through her belongings for some clothes. She had just lost a whole set including shoes just the day before, and she really didn't want to lose anything else. _It's not like there's a GAP out here in space._ She made her way to the restroom to brush her teeth and noticed that Vegeta's door was still shut. _Hmmm…I wonder if he's still asleep?_ She turned the corner, and went about her business.

Vegeta was lying in bed when he heard Bulma awaken and begin to rustle around. The days passed slowly on this planet which made it hard to keep any sort of schedule. Hell, bouncing from planet to planet all with different orbital patterns really screwed with their internal clocks. He exhaled to himself as he laid staring at the ceiling. He was growing frustrated. They've been to several planets now under the guise of resupply, but he could tell that she was onto him. She was well aware of the resupply conditions, and when they were running low on assorted needs. This made it difficult to deceive an intelligent being. _So smart yet so naïve_. Vegeta thought back to the night before when he spared her hand from being dissolved off by the gigantic bloom outside their ship which has since remained shut with the rising sun. The only advantage that Vegeta held in his continued deception was that he knew where he was headed, and what planets were in his path to stop at. But still, Bulma was onto him, and he knew that soon she'd figure it out one way or another. He rose from his bed and began his morning routine.

Bulma walked out of the bathroom and to the door of the ship, opened it, and went outside to greet the day. It was a mild planet with a cool brisk breeze. The sun was warm, but in no risk of sunburn. "Well, I might as well get the soap I left under the waterfall last night…no need to waste good soap." Bulma made her way through the brush and back to the scene of what she'll always remember as the 'Great Scrub-Down'. Carefully she walked across the rocks to the ledge where she had leaned against the night before. The water fell in front of her and splashed down near her things. She gathered her items, and placed them in her bag. She looked up and saw one of her socks in the distance stuck against a rock. "You served me well old sock…go in peace!" Her mind wandered back to the events under this waterfall. She smiled. In the mad grab for soaps she managed to witness Vegeta scrubbing his hair feverishly to get the smell out with her passion flower body wash. The image of such a deadly Saiyan warrior scrubbing his hair like crazy with an extremely feminine scented product was quite humorous, and something that she was sure if she told anyone she'd be killed no question.

Her thoughts wandered to what else she saw. In the midst of all the chaos she was given quite the opportunity to look at Vegeta's body as he stood under the waterfall with her. Her thoughts went into slow motion. The water cascading off his shoulders. The suds running down his chest and back. His arms lifted and his hands in his hair. His face turned upwards and his eyes closed. Bulma blushed, and blushed hard. _Omg Bulma, get ahold of yourself!_ She felt her heart beat a little faster, and her cheeks flush. She squinted her eyes, and spun around hopping up and down to try to lose the image of the Adonis she was ogling in her head. "Stop it, stop it, stop—it?" Her words trailed off soon after she opened her eyes to see a marking on the rock of the ceiling of the small cavern. Then another. There were several markings, all symbols she'd never seen. "What the fuck…?"

 _I need to get Vegeta_.

She turned and called out his name as she stared to make her way back to the ship, "Vegeta?"

In an instant, he landed in front of her in a rush of wind with his arms crossed. The sudden blast of air physically pushed Bulma back enough to lose her footing on the slippery rocks and she began to lose her balance. Her ensuing tumble was broken by a strong cord wrapping around her waist, and pulling her back to her feet. He spun his tail back around his waist, and raised one eyebrow at her. "Come check this out I think this is what you've been—" She fell silent. There it was. The cat was out of the bag. He knew she'd figure it out eventually, and he was right. Bulma remained silent as she pointed to the ceiling of the small cavern and shifted uneasy on her feet. He stared at her momentarily as she neglected to meet his gaze, and then turned his attention to the ceiling. There were symbols inscribed in the rock, and he knew exactly what they said. He walked past Bulma in the opposite direction of where they entered, and farther from the ship.

Bulma hurried behind him as he neared the exit of the cavern, "Wait, Vegeta, what do these symbols mean? I wanna—!" Her sentence was cut short as Vegeta spun on his heels and forced her against the wall of the cavern, his hand around her throat, and his eyes glaring sharply. Bulma let out a small gasp as she was positioned so quickly and forcefully against the rocks. "Listen, woman, for I will only say this once. Do not pry into my business."

Vegeta positioned himself just a bit closer to her body, his right hand around her neck, his left hand grasping her right arm, and his tail squeezing her leg as he moved his head to the left side of her face. They were almost cheek to cheek as his lips hovered closely over her ear. Vegeta whispered, "This discovery drastically reduces your utility to me. If what I find holds true, then you better pray to Kami that your idiot friends on Earth find a way to speed up time before you die alone on whatever planet I leave you on." He released her but didn't move away from her proximity. He pointed in the direction of where he was headed, "Go." Bulma nodded, but didn't move, which agitated him more. "Woman, you are trying my patience." Bulma reluctantly opened her mouth to speak, "Y—you're tail is still wrapped around my leg…" Vegeta scoffed, "Don't lie to me woman, I never had it around your leg in the first place." They both looked down to see something grey wrapping itself tightly around her right leg.

There was no sound, there was no time to react, there was only chaos. In an instant Bulma was jerked from her feet and slammed against the ground below so hard she blacked out for a few seconds as she was being pulled through the jungle-like foliage at ridiculous speeds. She clumsily pressed the button to activate her armor, which was only able to partially form because it couldn't decipher where Bulma's body ended and the creature's body began. She was being bounced off the ground hard, spun, and whipped back and forth like a rag doll. She began to fire her blasts at the tentacle around her leg, but it did little damage. Between the speed, the constant rolling, and the near-zero visibility Bulma couldn't get a shot in to literally save her life. Her only option was to teleport which she tried, but failed. Something about this monster interfered with her suit's ability to read her nerve impulses, like a psychic block. It wasn't long until she felt her body being pulled down a giant hole in the ground, the sun escaping, and the darkness setting in. The last thing that she heard was her name echoing behind her, "BULMA!"

Vegeta took to the sky in effort to find where this creature escaped to with his 'property'. The foliage was so thick that from the air the planet looked calm and serene. He landed back on the surface and took off in the direction that Bulma was dragged, as fast as he could, but even he was being outpaced and outmaneuvered by this resident creature. He was pissed. If anything was to end her life it was going to be him, not some bullshit creature on a planet made of lies. He maintained his course as he found bits and pieces of Bulma's presence on the way. He found pieces of her shirt, torn to shreds from the foliage, chunks of blue jeans torn and frayed, he found some of her hair on other branches, and he found her blood on others. With each discovery he grew more enraged. He held back the thought of finding her dead or devoured by some alien monster. Vegeta's heart raced as he sped faster and faster to try to intercept this beast. It wasn't long until he found the large hole in the ground where the drag marks had ended, and he could see the marks in the ground where her fingers dug into the soil before being dragged below. _She's down there_. Without hesitation Vegeta made his way into the dark tunnel underground in effort to find what was taken from him. She was his captive, and so she'd remain until he saw fit.

Vegeta made it to the bottom of the giant hole. It was so deep that the light from the surface could not penetrate all the way to the bottom. His eyes and ears searched for signs of movement, but all he could pick up was the smell of blood. It was Bulma's. He hovered towards the area where the scent was coming from while maintaining his keen monitoring of his surroundings for any sudden ambush. It was so dark. It was so incredibly quiet that it made him extremely uneasy. _Where is it…why can't I smell it…_ His thought was cut short by a sudden force from behind him. He never heard it or saw it coming. Something struck the back of his head with such ferocity that it nearly knocked Vegeta unconscious. He rolled on the ground and positioned himself to face whatever it was in the darkness that was coming for him. Vegeta never had a chance to strike before a wave of light erupted in the cavern, followed by successive bursts of noise near deafening in the cavernous echoes. He was still on his hands and knees when he saw her. It was unreal. Bulma stood, bloodied and beaten, firing a massive weapon at an impressively massive creature with octopus-like tentacles that could expand and retract at all lengths and speeds. As each bullet struck the monster its tentacles flailed about, weakening the sides of the cavern causing the hole to collapse, and for dirt to fall in. It was enough for some light to make it to the bottom, and give perspective of the space they were confined.

Vegeta watched as she held her massive gun against her right side, her right arm gripping the back handle, and her left hand gripping the front. Shells were flying everywhere as the bullets came out as fast as Vegeta could see. The bursts of light illuminated her as she grit her teeth, and gave this thing all she had. It screeched in pain as the bullets went through its large body hitting their marks. She didn't stop. She kept advancing on it determined to win or die fighting. In the end the creature fell to the ground in defeat, as Bulma let go of the trigger. She was torn up. Vegeta watched her face as she closed her eyes, and looked as if she was about to shed tears before he called out her name.

"BULMA!"

She whipped her head around to see Vegeta standing to his feet in the newly present ray of light. He was still a bit dizzy from the massive blow to the head from the creature. She stood still, well, as still as she could which wasn't easy. She stared at him as she heaved deep breaths, still clutching the enormous six-barreled machine gun as her eyes welled with tears. For the first time ever, Vegeta felt a pain in his stomach as he watched her confusion. He had just threatened her life not too long ago, said she was without utility, and pretty much that he was just biding time until he decided to leave her for dead. So why was he here? "Bulma…" he flew over to her as she turned to face him, dropping her gun to the ground by her feet. She began to stumble her way across the dirt and soil, tears welling up in her eyes. She fell to the ground, but it wasn't but a second later that Vegeta was kneeling in front of her, surveying her injuries. Her hands were planted in the dirt with her weight on her left knee, and her right leg extended out in considerable pain.

"My leg…"

Vegeta moved his gaze to her right leg. It was mangled. The tentacle must've secreted some sort of caustic fluid that melted her jeans into her skin. It was so bad that in some places he could see where the teeth in the tentacles imbedded themselves and broke off. Her battle suit popped and flashed as pieces of her shirt remained near the shoulders underneath the straps. Bulma was in considerable amount of pain, and she needed to get back to the ship for medical attention.

Bulma felt Vegeta grip her arms gently in an attempt to pull her up as he spoke to her in a whisper, "Come, let's get you back to the ship." She was hesitant at his offer…but nodded. He placed his arms underneath her, but it wasn't long before he was pulled away from her violently. Bulma was also pulled back from him, and it hurt like Hell. From out of the ground emerged hyphae-like fibers that tied their hands behind their backs and planted then firmly on their knees. The fibers then began to pulsate as memories from their pasts bean to flood their minds. As quick as the metal assault started it ended, but they were still restrained. Bulma looked over to Vegeta, who looked back to her, "Vegeta, what's happening?"

"Well, my, my, my! What do we have here!" A voice echoed in the cavern near the dead creature. "Now who, did this, to my pet?" The voice began to take a humanoid shape out of hyphae, and moved to stand in front of Bulma and Vegeta.

"What the Hell do you want!?" Vegeta yelled at the creature, but was quickly silenced with another zap from the hyphae imprisoning him. He didn't understand. He couldn't blast, he couldn't fly, it was like his body and mind was being controlled.

"Why yes, in case you are wondering, which I know you are, I am controlling you both right now…well…to an extent." They could feel something in their mind blocking them from moving, like being drugged and unable to fight an attacker. Bulma whispered, "Why…what do you want from us?" The being moved to face her. "You see, I've been monitoring you since you first stepped foot on my planet. These hyphae stretch on forever, and I can feel everything that goes on here. You show up, just like the others, and just think that I'm going to allow a free pass to my resources?"

Bulma shook her head, "I don't understand…" Vegeta looked up at the form, "What others do you speak?! Answer me this instant!" In an instant his mind was robbed again, as was Bulma's. "Now, now don't get ahead of yourself, Vegeta, is it? Ah yes! Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyan race! Heir to the thrown of destructors of anything you see fit. Do mind my manners I was unaware I was hosting royalty." He turned to Bulma, "And don't think I forgot about you, Ms. Bulma Briefs, genius, entrepreneur, philanthropist…"

"…murderer."

Bulma closed her eyes as the tears began to fall softly to the ground beneath her.

Vegeta looked at Bulma, and then to the being before him. "What the Hell are you talking about? You must have your facts screwed up…" Vegeta was met with another shock. The alien form moved back over to Vegeta, and swayed a bit as it mocked the Saiyan Prince. "You are quite rude, but I guess for a Prince, especially when you've been the bitch-boy to a psychopathic ruler that blew up your home planet, it'll do that to you, huh?" The form looked at Bulma, "Did I say that right, bitch-boy? You Earthlings sure do have an interesting vocabulary."

Vegeta seethed, and Bulma remained quiet. The alien continued its onslaught of degradation and defamation. "See, what I have before me right now is one poor lost soul that had to make despicable decisions just to survive in this life, and then I have a spoiled brat who killed hundreds of thousands—maybe millions—in the name of diplomacy!" The being lifted up Vegeta's face, and then Bulma's, and them both to face each other. Vegeta could only look at Bulma, whose eyes were red, and so empty as she stared back into his. "Bulma, would you like to tell him, or should I? Oh no, I want to do it!" The form spun around behind Bulma and stroked her cheek, "Oh Vegeta, you poor boy. I can't blame you for your way of life…it's all you've known. Fight to survive, and survive to fight. You were enslaved as a child by your own family to a lunatic who blew up your planet anyways…how else were you supposed to turn out?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, and began to flex hard under the hyphae, which only led to more of it produced to restrain him. "I swear when I get loose…"

"Come now, Vegeta let me finish." He turned his attention to Bulma once again, its hyphae stroking her cheek. "Oh Bulma. Poor sweet Bulma. You're practically the most powerful and influential woman on your planet, aren't you?" Bulma remained silent, as the creature continued its verbal onslaught. "You've designed and created so many things! Gravity chambers, vaccines, technology that pushed your kind farther down your evolutionary path than ever before!" Bulma's tears became more frequent, and she shook her head slowly. "Ooooh, but Bulma, you learned how to create technology so powerful that it's literally killing your own race as you sit here on my planet. You're a killer on a scale worse than your paramour next to you."

Vegeta could only watch as her facial expressions spoke volumes. Surely, this alien was misinterpreting something. Bulma couldn't hurt a fly. Vegeta yelled out at the creature, "You're insane…she's incapable of such behavior! She couldn't even leave me to die on Namek!" Vegeta was able to move his leg from under him, a feat that began to make the alien uncomfortable. "If you're looking for your murderer, I'm right—"

Bulma interrupted Vegeta as she looked to the alien, "It's not like that…it wasn't supposed to be…" This sudden admission of guilt shocked Vegeta, "Bulma what the Hell are you talking about?" The being jerked Vegeta back to his knees and confronted Bulma, "LIAR!" Vegeta could only watch, and listen. "You, Bulma, a genius that solved cold fusion by the age of 9, you, Bulma, a genius that found ways to feed the hungry…YOU, BULMA, a genius that didn't realize that selling your technology to your government was only going to end with death?!" Bulma opened her eyes, the tears falling freely. "I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE GOING TO MAKE THE DAMN WEAPONS! I. DIDN'T. KNOW!"

Vegeta could only stare as she exclaimed her guilt in the ongoing role in the deaths of her own race.

She continued, "You don't think this weighs on me every hour of every day?! I had hopes for the people of my planet to utilize my technology for the advancement of my race—not the destruction of it!" Bulma began to flex as hard as she could to try to break free of the hyphae trapping her. "You don't think that every single good thing I've done was to correct each life that is taken away by my technology?! You don't think I wanted to use the dragon balls to go back and prevent myself from even creating it?! WELL I CAN'T! Because, as you KNOW since you're in my head, if it wasn't for my technology the Saiyans would've never found Earth, Goku wouldn't be who he is today, and my planet, any every single life on it would have been destroyed!"

Bulma managed to straighten in her resolve, facing the alien that imprisoned them, "I freely risk my own life every damn time I venture out with them—Goku, Krillin, Gohan—everyone! If I have to die to pay me penance…" Bulma looked at her left bracer as the warning light flashed of impending overheat, "THEN I'LL DO THAT RIGHT NOW!"

The being pulsated in an attempt to circumvent the imminent explosion of Bulma's suit, but it was too late. She looked at Vegeta and smiled, and he screamed, "BULMA, NO!" Then a huge flash and explosion came from her which successfully incinerated all the hyphae in the giant hole. Vegeta was blown back, but the explosion didn't do any harm to him physically. He pulled to his feet immediately, and made to the air. "BULMA!" In the ashes below, he saw her. Lying motionless, though, alive. Her suit saved her from her own explosion, but it was safe to assume the suit was worthless now. Vegeta could feel the vibrations of the oncoming hyphae headed in their direction. He wasted no time as he picked up Bulma, and sped from the enclosure as fast as possible to the ship. In the distance, he saw the hyphae sprout from the terrain and come straight for them.

Vegeta got lucky. So lucky. He was in the ship and off the ground in seconds gaining altitude as fast as possible. He didn't stay and fight, even though he really wanted to. His priority was to get the fuck off the planet, and save Bulma in the process. His revenge would come once they hit orbit. Vegeta had Bulma in one arm, and the controls of the ship with the other as they successfully escaped the surface of the planet. He set Bulma in the pilot's chair, and made his way to the open door to close it. They were still accelerating when he saw a massive spike of hyphae launch towards their ship. The turbulence was enough to rouse Bulma, who could turn her head enough to see Vegeta at the open door, his hands glowing bright.

"THIS PLANET CAN GO FUCK ITSELF!"

Vegeta successfully launched his infamous Gallick Gun at the planet, obliterating it, as the resulting wave pushed their ship even faster into space. Bulma couldn't focus as the pain from her leg, and her whole body was so intense that she couldn't even put together words. Slowly, she began to black out. "Hnnnn!" She pulled herself from the chair, and was met by Vegeta who propped her up against his strong body. "Where are those beans?!" Bulma couldn't respond to his inquiry because she had faded out of consciousness. Vegeta put one arm under her left arm, and his right forearm between her legs pulling her up like a barbell, but careful not to touch her mangled leg. Her arms hung loose around his neck, her chest pressed against his armor. And her head hung over his right shoulder. He took her to the infirmary, and placed her on the table.

He took of his gloves, and without a word, began to work on her leg. One by one, he began to pluck out the numerous barbs and melted cotton stuck in her leg. Bulma lay still on the table as she faded in and out of consciousness as he worked on her for quite some time. It took a while for the wounds to close, but they did, and left no visible scars. After each would closed a wave of relief would wash over Vegeta. As long as her wounds were closing, that had to mean that she'd be getting better, right? He would periodically look over to her face a few times, and watch as she made small reactions to his touch whether it was the pain from removing the melted fabric from her skin, or pleasure from the salve healing the grotesque wound.

Vegeta stepped back and examined her leg once he finished repairing the damage done by the giant creature. He didn't speak once during his aid to Bulma. He couldn't help but think about the creature's words echo in his mind, _…murderer…_ He couldn't get her face out of his mind either, and the realization when she admitted to these crimes. How the alien fixated on her role in the deaths of humans, but accepted his role in the destruction of entire planets bothered him. Vegeta's actions throughout his entire life were vindicated, and this woman, a selfless brainiac who just wanted to make her world a better place, was crucified and labeled a monster. For once, Vegeta could empathize with something.

He picked up the small tray now full of broken barbs, and moved to the counter to dispose of them. "The task is complete." He turned to her, and his breath caught in his throat. She was so very pale. He walked over to her as she lay motionless on the table, and pressed his bare hand to her chest. She made no response to his burning hand pressed against her cold chest. _Shit. SHIT!_ He reached and grabbed her shoulders in effort to rouse her from her unconscious state, but it was useless. He picked her up from the table, and made his way to her quarters. He laid her down on her bed, and just watched her for any sign of cognition. She was so pale as if death came and released her from her debt of her actions. Vegeta gritted his teeth, and looked at her clock on her plastic bin that served as a makeshift table.

7:46am.

They had only been up for a couple hours before the events of the day took place. In less than 3 hours, Bulma went from lively and lustrous to assaulted into an unknown unconsciousness. If she knew her day was going to turn out the way it did she'd had probably stayed in bed. She didn't move, or adjust her position after Vegeta laid her down. She wasn't dead, but it didn't look as if she was ever going to wake up. She looked critical, and the situation forced Vegeta to make his own decisions.

He turned, and made his way to the front of the ship, but not before stopping near the opening of her room, and looking back on her. She was covered in dirt and dried blood, but they never refilled their water stores prior to fleeing the planet. Hell, they were on it for less than 1 day on Earth. Vegeta clenched his fists.

"...not my problem anymore…"

It was almost inaudible, but he let the words escape his lips. The only problem was he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

Back in his quarters Vegeta began to remove his armor. It was full of loose dirt from the hole collapsing, and it was beginning to become irritating. He was exhausted. Physically he felt ok, but mentally it felt like all the years under Frieza's torment was beginning to finally catch up. Being unable to sleep also played a huge deal in his agitation. He removed his breastplate, his armored shirt, his boots, and flung them across his room in the corner out of anger. His gloves were still in the infirmary. He removed what was left and grabbed a dry towel to dust off the dirt and sand that clung to his skin. He was in no way near as filthy as Bulma, but, for his own standards he really wanted to take a shower.

He grabbed his loose grey pants and put them on, and made his way to the ships control panel. He sat down, and typed in a set of coordinates, the ones that Bulma found, to set the course. It wouldn't take them long to get there, so their water situation would hopefully be resolved soon after their arrival. Vegeta spun in his chair, and looked at the opening which led into Bulma's room. He sat and stared at that opening for quite some time, as if waiting for her to round the corner and give him her usual little smile. He waited to hear her stir in her bed, and blabber on about being dirty. He waited to hear something—anything—but the sounds never came. Her present condition bothered him more than he'd ever admit to, even to himself. "Tch!" He rose from his chair and made his way to her room. She was still in the same position as he left her.

"Woman enough with this charade, and get up! We have work to do!"

Nothing…not one reaction.

Vegeta walked to the foot of her little mattress on the floor, and kicked her leg with his foot. It wasn't hard, but enough to move it over a few inches. "Woman! Did you not hear me?!"

Nothing.

Bulma laid there like a lifeless doll—lips parted just a little, her hair strewn over the side of her face.

Vegeta could only stand there as she lay motionless. Her pale lips, her washed out face, even her hair seemed to fall a few shades duller. From the pit of his stomach he began to feel something he hadn't felt in such a long time. Fear. He knelt next to her on her mattress, and touched her face with his hand. "Bulma…" There was no response. She was alive, barely, that he knew, but for how long he didn't. His whole demeanor changed instantaneously as he turned on her bed, and began trashing her room, and all her stuff. "Where are those fucking beans at?!" He found stuff, and more stuff, and capsules labeled with their contents, but no signs of the beans. The place was an utter mess, and he had nothing to show for it. Vegeta leaned his forehead against the glass as he gazed out into the open space. It was entirely possible that they were in her backpack, the one that she dropped under the waterfall when he aggressively got in her face moments before she was attacked. The backpack that was now blasted into dust along with the planet it was left on.

Vegeta squeezed his eyes tight, and turned his head back to her. He reached to the floor to pick himself up when he felt a smooth piece of paper slide underneath his hand. He reached down and picked it up. It was a picture of all the Z fighters. He eyed the picture over, and his gaze fell immediately to her. He looked to her on the bed, and the comparison was night and day. He dropped the photo, and sat on her bed next to her motionless body. He laid back and turned his head to look at her. She was on her back, her head facing away from him. He covered his face with his hands and exhaled into his palms. "Fuck."

He closed his eyes. Hours passed as he lay next to her staring at the ceiling. His mind reeling, his stomach tightening. The thought of him continuing his travels alone weighted heavy on his mind. Not once had he ever thought that the annoying woman from Earth would turn into an entity he could almost refer to as an acquaintance…almost. Fate had dealt him with someone who put up with his shit daily, someone who could've left him to die on Namek, and someone who despite being a prisoner under his ward made him feel like he was truly alive. He had found somewhat of a kindred spirit by chance, and now, her fate was unknown. The lights were dim in the ship, the atmosphere dark and cold. A shiver ran up his spine.

"…ve…vege…ta…"

He heard his name on her broken lips. With no hesitation, he sat up and rolled to his left side reaching his right arm across her body to settle on the wall. He looked at her intently. "Bulma…?" Her eyes flickered open, slightly, the soft blue barely even noticeable. Her turned her head towards Vegeta, who was impatiently waiting for her to continue, "I…"

Vegeta responded to her softer than he'd ever spoken to anyone ever before, "What? What is it?"

A single tear fell down her cheek as she whispered, "...I'm a murderer…" Bulma fell victim to an unconscious state once again.

Vegeta moved his right hand from the wall and cupped the left side of her face as he stroked her tear away with his thumb. Vegeta remained silent as he watched her breathe in and out in a shallow rhythm.

"Aren't we all."

Vegeta stood up, and exited her room this time not looking back. He made his way to his quarters, and sat on his bed. There was nothing he could do for her, and he knew that. He was powerless, and only time would tell if she'd pull through. There was so much trauma, so much shock, and even he didn't know how much a human body could take before it succumbed to defeat.

He looked out his window into the blackness of space. If only he'd been stronger, more agile, better…like Goku…maybe she'd be in a whole different condition. Vegeta spent the rest of the trip seething his inaptitude of reaching Super Saiyan status. Maybe she was making him weak. Maybe if she died he'd be that much better off.

 _Bulma_.


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Bulma opened her eyes, and took a deep breath. It took a minute or two for her vision to clear up from her whirlwind of conscious states. She looked to her right, and then left, and then back to her right before slowly settling her eyes on the ceiling. She lightly wiggled her toes, her fingers, then moved her arms and legs. The events past the explosion were really fuzzy, and she really wasn't sure if she was dreaming or awake. Hell, she wasn't sure if she was alive or dead—again—for the 3rd time. The ship was a little colder than usual, which happened from time to time, but it may had been that her body was probably still trying to catch up metabolically. She looked out the window. "…space…?"

Shoe lied on the bed consciously gathering her bearings. After a little while had passed she decided she would try to at least sit up, but her body objected profusely. She was so sore from her fight on that dreaded planet. Her mind wandered to Vegeta…

She gained her composure and sat up against her arms. Looking around she surveyed her room. Her stuff was everywhere. "What the shit…?" It was a mess. _Did I do this?_ She tilted her head just a bit to read her clock which was laying on its side.

12:17am.

She closed her eyes, and tried to recollect how long it was since she had last looked at it. _Wasn't it, like, 7am or something? 17hours has passed?!_ She was in bed, but had no memory of how she got there, or any prior events leading up to being in bed. She removed a blanket from her body which she didn't recollect even putting on. It stuck to her in a few places, and she looked down and it was revealed why. "What the shit?!" She was dirty, covered in dried blood, and a total mess. "What the FUCK?!" Then, a series of images flashed in her head.

The waterfall.

The giant hole.

The monster.

The other monster.

Her detonation.

Her busted leg.

Her rescue.

 _He saved me…why…?_

Vegeta was sitting in the pilot's chair with his feet up on the console, arms crossed, and faced forward, well, at least until he heard the familiar shriek of his ship mate from across the ways. Immediately, without hesitation, he was up, and in her room. She was on her knees, upright, with her arms spread to the sides looking over her body. She looked up at Vegeta, who was looking right back at her as she sported nothing but her black bra and cheeky underwear. She was alive, to his relief, and he dared not let that show on his face. Bulma didn't care one bit about her appearance in front of the Saiyan Prince anymore. "Vegeta…what happened to me…and my room?!"

He tilted his head, "Do you not recall the events that transpired in the early hours?"

Bulma sat back on her heels and thought about it. The more she thought, the more came back, and in vivid detail. "Oh…right…what a nightmare." She turned her gaze out the window as the memory began to swirl in her mind, "I was hoping it was just a nightmare." Her face fell, and he could see the torment build in her eyes from the abuse the alien had put her through. Vegeta crossed his arms in an attempt to look disconnected from her plight, but, it was for show.

"If you continue to sulk about one alien's interpretation of your role in the ongoing war of your world, I will have nothing of it." Bulma looked at Vegeta with questioning eyes yet he continued. "What happened with your technology on Earth is now a moot point. You are no more responsible for the destruction of your kind, than I am the destruction of my planet."

Bulma looked down at the mess of her room as Vegeta lectured her. The accusations of the alien were coming back to her, as well as her defense. Bulma pursed her lips, "No, Vegeta, I am responsible." Her face was different now. The usually bubbly smile was gone, and replaced by a hardened stare. The alien left his mark in her memory, and she couldn't shake the accusation—because she knew it was accurate. This didn't please Vegeta, but not having the ability to express his feelings only helped push Bulma forward into accepting that she was a monster. So in usual Vegeta fashion he decided the best way to deal with an oncoming emotional roller coaster was to ignore it.

He turned to leave, then stopped, and turned back to her, "There are only 4 liters of water left on the ship. Conserve wisely. We are almost at our next destination." With that he left her room so she could do whatever it was that she needed to do to meet his deadline. Bulma blinked, and then it hit her. _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck! We never refilled the damn tanks!_

She fell backwards on her mattress. She laid there for a few moments before something caught her attention…a smell. She sniffed the air, and the scent got stronger as she moved up her mattress. She rolled to her right side, and sniffed her bed. The sheets emitted a very familiar smell that was definitely not from her.

 _Is that my passion flower body wash…?_

Bulma's eyes widened. Vegeta was the last to use it in copious amounts in his hair.

 _He was here?_

Vegeta shook out his armor once more and put it back on. The ship beeped at it arrived the next planet as Vegeta emerged from his room to look out the window. He punched in another set of coordinates that he'd memorized from the cavern, and the ship began to find its target area to land. Bulma walked out of her room in her undergarments, with her grey shorts and white oversized top in her arms. She paid no attention to Vegeta as she headed to the cargo room to drink some water. She was parched. Plus, she needed to brush her teeth and whatnot, and maybe get some of the filth off of her.

As she made her way through the cargo room she was met with a pretty chaotic scene. The table was covered in dried blood—mostly hers—and dirt and debris was everywhere. Pieces of her clothing lay on the floor in a heap next to the table where she had passed out. Her armor, at least what was left of it, was tossed in a pile in the corner. It served her well, but now, it was totally unsalvageable. On the bright side, she'd named it appropriately, because not only did it put her through Hell to make, but it probably saved from it in retrospect. _Or did it?_ She made her way into the restroom, and did her normal routine with the limited water they had. She dampened a small towel, and wiped as much grime from her skin as possible. _WAIT A HOT MINUTE!_

She ran out of the room and back to hers in a flash, surprising Vegeta, and peaking his curiosity. He could hear her talk to herself which was usual around the ship lately.

"Come on, come on…I know you're in here…YES!" She held up a huge container of moist towelettes. "You might not be a shower, but fuck if it isn't as close as I can get right now!" She practically used the whole container to get herself as close to sanitary as she could. "Where are my…damn it." Bulma walked back to the cargo room to retrieve her clothes. Vegeta remained silent, and shook his head. _This woman can be so irritating_.

The ship landed with ease on the terrain below. Bulma was hesitant about their purpose here, but, she had traveled to weird places before, and knew the risks of such adventures. Her prior encounter was the first time she'd ever been mentally probed and manipulated, and she was still having a difficult time coping with the events that had transpired on that now destroyed planet. She knew it was best to face fear with action so she walked to the door, opened it, and took this new planet head on. _I can't depend on anyone except myself anymore_.

Vegeta turned in surprise, "Woman what the Hell are you doing?!" Bulma looked out at the new world before her, "I'm going outside." She made it down the ramp, and looked at the planet before her. It was raining, a decent drizzle, nothing blinding. Prior to walking past the safety of the shields she picked up a rock, and tossed it out. It landed with no consequence at the ground before her. Vegeta now made his way behind her as she turned to look at him, "Rain & gravity check."

She was referring to the instance where she was flattened like a pancake and he had to retrieve her. "Woman, you don't have the safety of your armor anymore—you can't just gamble about…"

She cut him off. "Was I ever really safe, Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked at her intently, but said nothing.

"You said it yourself. It's a miracle I'm even alive. So, if something's gonna kill me at least maybe I'll now get a say in what—or who. Maybe it's acid rain. Maybe the atmosphere will kill me…who knows."

Bulma walked past the shields into a planet that was very Earth-like. The atmosphere didn't kill her, the ground didn't swallow her whole, the rain didn't melt her. So far so good. "Time to kick it old school." She walked past Vegeta and back into the ship. _What the Hell is that damn woman doing?!_ He turned his head, and looked back out the planet before him. His thoughts reeled over what she had just said to him. "Tch!"

It wasn't long before Bulma was back and walking down the ramp with a weapon strapped to each leg, and an automatic strung across her back. He watched as she just walked away without a word. _What the fuck is her problem?_

He took to the air to survey the landscape, and look for whatever it was he was sent here to find. Instead, his thoughts kept wandering back to her whereabouts on this planet.

 _She wants to go commit suicide then fine. I'll be able to focus my attention to my own matters_.

The terrain consisted of rolling hills with streams and lakes nestled in between them. There were tall mountains with snow caps, as well as areas of forest, and waterfalls. If the rainforests of Indonesia and the picturesque landscape of the American northwest ever had a baby, well, this planet was a blend of them both. The climate was temperate with relatively low humidity depending on where you were, and if it was raining at the time. Once again Bulma found herself on a planet too beautiful to put into words, and it almost scared her. Vegeta's words played in her head as she surveyed the breathtaking landscape. _…something so beautiful will kill you if you let it…_

"Not anymore it isn't."

She walked alone for about an hour through a sparse forest that led to an opening to a field of what looked like sawgrass. The rain had died down which was actually a blessing for Bulma. Her skin and hair felt refreshed as the rain washed away any remaining dirt from her body. The grasses swayed in the light wind, and not much littered the terrain except the sandy color of the grass meeting the blend of blue and pink of the sky on the horizon. The grasses grew of beds of rocks similar to oyster beds at low tide. _Like a wetland prairie_. Bulma froze at the sight of how truly beautiful this planet was. Her thought trailed to her current predicament. Something inside her changed—or awoken—something that scared her a bit—but it also exhilarated her.

 _Nothing like the close brush of death to make you feel so alive…_

She pulled a soda from her small satchel. Her backpack may be gone forever, but she had other options in her plastic tub of assorted things. "Fuck it, Bulma. Get over it, you knew this day would come." As she popped the top of the bottle she was met with a voice from behind, "Exactly what day are you referring?"

She jumped half off the ground, and spun to look at Vegeta standing behind her with his arms crossed and his typical 'I don't give a fuck about anyone or anything except myself' attitude. The bottle top went flying, and bounced off the shallow wet rocks beneath her. "Damn it, Vegeta you scared me half to death!" She turned back around, and began to search the ground for the unintentionally discarded bottle top.

"Do not dodge the question."

Bulma let out a heavy sigh, and turned slightly to Vegeta as she continued to look for her little bottle cap.

"I'm not dodging anything. I just have nothing to elaborate on." Bulma continued her little search for her bottle cap. Her dismissal of Vegeta got under his skin, and he was not about to be ignored, especially from some Earth woman he had invested so much emotional turmoil over not too long ago. But his reaction never came. He stood there in bitter realization that he, Prince Vegeta, had invested an emotion into someone other than himself.

"Here it is!" Her exclamation brought him back from his epiphany. "Tch! Woman why do you care so much about a fucking bottle cap?!" His fists were clenched, his shoulders tense, and he was leaning a little to forward into his question.

"Come on Vegeta," she placed the cap in her little satchel, and walked up to him standing less than an arm's length away, "…why would I want to litter the very planet that you intend to leave me on?"

The silence between them echoed for as far as the eyes could see. Vegeta's face softened from its usual tense state, to a semi-tense state—but still tense. Bulma crossed her arms across her chest loosely.

"You said it yourself, Vegeta. I am of no use to you anymore. So let's stop wasting time and find whatever it is you're looking for so I can begin the first day of the rest of my life here." Vegeta could only look into her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. They were so different…so cold…and he didn't like it at all.

"Woman, best you not try my patience or maybe I will leave you here."

Bulma laughed. LAUGHED. Out loud laughed. Her reaction went in a totally different direction than Vegeta thought it would have.

"Vegeta…You think I haven't done the math?! I don't even know why you—!"

Her rant was interrupted by another; however, it wasn't Vegeta's.

"Oh, visitors that care about the environment, how noble! And refreshing!"

The new voice caught the warring parties off guard, and Bulma turned to face the voice of the alien that manifested itself from thin air behind her. She was just about to speak out—the words were on her lips—until Vegeta's tail snaked around her ribs and pulled her to his side. His arms were now picked up to his sides, as if ready to go into battle with this alien immediately. He had her behind him now, his tail tight, and his massive upper body blocking her view as her hands were pressed against his lats.

"I'll give you one chance to leave before I kill you where you stand." Bulma listened to Vegeta speak to the alien, who stood there with a look of pure boredom on his face.

"Now, now, there is no such need for hostility. Besides, would you dare start such a fight that you can't win. You are clearly outnumbered."

Vegeta looked around in the open sawgrass as one by one aliens began to appear out of thin air. Instead of just one rogue alien, now there were probably 30 or 40. Bulma squirmed behind him, struggling to break free. "Damn it Vegeta let me go!" She reached down and pinched the base of his tail where it met his lower back.

"OW!"

He released his grip on Bulma, as she scooted around him and placed herself between Vegeta and the alien.

"Hi! Sorry to be so rude! We've been on a ship for a while, and the cabin fever is really starting to get to us!" Vegeta walked up closer to Bulma, his chest against her back, his tail around her waist, and his voice barking in the back of her head. "Woman…what are you doing?!"

She turned her head slightly, and under her breath scolded, "I'm fixing what you started!"

The exchange was quite amusing to the alien. She turned back to face him with a huge smile, "Yeah…sorry…we are just really cranky…thirsty...dirty…traumatized…you know—space travel!" She was pawing at Vegeta's tail which kept a tight grip on her, and it was quite amusing to the new visitor to watch her display of kindness as she tried to unravel herself from her very agitated partner. The alien looked at her, and clasped his hands together, "Oh wonderful! We rarely get visitors here, and the last ones we had, wow, just what a mess they were!"

Bulma looked at the aliens. They were tall with beautiful alabaster skin, golden eyes, with long straight white hair, pointy ears, and wore the most intricate robes. They had many identical features, but with some phenotypic variances, but not many. On top of that, they were absolutely beautiful.

"I am called Ary'on. I lead this group of scouts to intercept visitors on or planet." Bulma nodded her head, as Vegeta remained poised to murder behind her. She reached back, and grabbed Vegeta's hands, his right in her right, and his left in her left. She pushed them down—hard—to try to reduce all the tension behind her. "I'm Bulma—this is Vegeta—I'm sorry if we trespassed and will be willing to leave if you so desire."

"The HELL we are!" Vegeta barked from behind her to Bulma's dismay, and she gripped his wrists harder—not that it mattered.

"So," Bulma continued, "…just so you know…if you're planning to kill us, or enslave us, we're not going out without a fight." At least that last statement made Vegeta happy. The promise of a bloody battle.

The leader, Ary'on, looked at Bulma, and then Vegeta, and then back to Bulma with his beautiful eyebrow raised, "Lucky for you we have no need to resort to such primitive measures as we have transcended the need for violence to establish dominance." Ary'on walked over to Bulma, and gently took her hand as Vegeta about exploded from his skin.

"We are a hospitable race, and you are welcome to stay as long as long as you desire—it's not often we are given the chance to host such a beautiful woman as yourself…plus, it seems as if your mate is looking for something in particular and has no intention of leaving until he finds it."

Bulma was quick to respond as she blushed from the handsome alien's advancement, "Yeah no—we are NOT mates. Not. Mates!" Her speedy response irked Vegeta because that was supposed to be his line! He was supposed to reject her! How dare she dismiss his potential as a lover as if he wasn't good enough for her! If he wanted to he could ruin other men for her forever, because none of them would even be able to compare to what he could do to her—for her—with her…

 _What in the FUCK am I thinking right now?!_

Vegeta pulled Bulma away from the light grasp of this Ary'on guy. "Listen here you son of a bitch I came here for answers, and if I have to blow up every inch of this planet to find them, trust me I will!"

Bulma spun and looked at Vegeta with her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open, "Vegeta! What the Hell are you doing?!"

He was dead focused on Ary'on, who looked at him with mild amusement. "Bulma, dear, it seems as if we've reached an impasse." Bulma turned to Ary'on, and then to Vegeta who was ruining their chances of a sweet arrangement, "Vegeta I swear to—!"

"Oh, no dear, since this relationship is plutonic, as you claim then there is no need to try to sway his anger." Ary'on looked at Vegeta and smiled, "Well, until you can find your manners, or at least a little bit of civility, we'll leave you alone for now—and I do mean 'we'. Let's see how you compare with your Saiyan brethren, and if you can come around sooner than they did. Only then will you find what you came here searching for." With a snap of his fingers he was gone, the other aliens were gone, and so was Bulma.

Vegeta blinked. There was no sign of anyone, as if they never existed. They vanished in the thin air they appeared out of, and they took Bulma with them. Vegeta exploded in a fit of rage—his energy blasting all around him in sheer anger.

 _He knew I was a Saiyan—what else does he know?!_

Another blast from Vegeta's hands towards the trees that laid behind him. He needed to destroy something—anything.

 _Who are these other Saiyan's that he claims to have traveled here?!_

Once the blast subsided, and the whirlwind around him dissipated, he looked up at his destruction, only to find that there was none made. He shot another blast directly at a tree, and it did nothing. Whatever these aliens were, they obviously valued their planet, because whatever forces they were using to protect it was impermeable to Vegeta's onslaught.

The reality of his situation began to sink in. He was on a planet that he could not destroy, they had knowledge of the Saiyan race, and Bulma was now missing in action. He clenched his fists one last time, and screamed as he exploded one last time. "HOW DARE HE?!"

Meanwhile…

Bulma was teleported into a whole new landscape in the blink of her eye. "Wait…what just happened?" She was a bit nervous, and looked to Ary'on for answers. "Ahhh yes, see, we don't particularly put up with pomp and show. Your friend seems to have a lot of pent up aggression, so it'll be best for him to get all that out before we can continue with his little quest." Bulma looked around. It was magnificent. Waterfalls taller than the eye could see, trees with vines hanging from them just covered in pink blossoms, the sky illuminated as if sprayed with glitter. A giant palace was carved into the cliff-side of marble, and covered with flowered vines, and what looked like amethyst and blue topaz.

Ary'on held out his elbow, "Shall we?" Bulma stood in amazement, "Holy shit…" She couldn't get over how beautiful this place was. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Ary'on raised his eyebrow, "Why would you make such an accusation?"

Bulma pointed all around, "Look at this place...it's paradise…well, at least on the outside." Ary'on was a bit confused, "I'll need more context form you, my dear…"

Bulma smiled sheepishly, "Well, someone once told me that something that is so beautiful will kill you if you let it."

Ary'on laughed out loud, and shook his head in a bit of delight, "If you are referring to the words of your friend, Vegeta, may I point out that someone of his caliber obviously doesn't know 'beautiful' if it reached out and slapped him in the face?" Bulma looked at Ary'on, and blushed. "So Bulma, maybe you should consider the source before you fill your glass next time."

Bulma nodded, "Yeah…you have a point I guess."

"Come now, let's get you situated. I am sure you'd enjoy a hot bath, and perhaps some clean garments. There is much we can discuss while we wait for your friend, Vegeta, to come to his senses."

And that she did.

She took the hottest bath with the most invigorating essential oils, and luxurious soaps. She was given garments to wear, and to keep, since she was losing clothes on a daily basis as it seemed. The material was made of the smoothest fabric, like satin, but softer.

 _I don't care if he is lying and does kill me…at least I'm going out pampered_.


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

It's been 8 days since Bulma disappeared with the aliens that took her, and Vegeta couldn't find any sign of them. There was no visible colony, no entrance into a hidden community, or any sign or an energy signature he could pick up on. The magic here was strong, and he was at his wits end. He had returned to the ship with every intention of leaving, however, he couldn't knowing that somewhere on this planet lay information about the Saiyan race. He couldn't give that up—even if it meant he had to stomach being cordial to an alien that clearly sought Bulma as a prize.

He kept telling himself that he was going to find the aliens, get the information, and give Bulma to them as a parting gift. She was such a pain in the ass, and he was tired of constantly having her whereabouts in his mind…y'know…because she was so annoying, and no other reasons. Reluctantly, he made his way back to the spot where the aliens first made their presence known—the same spot where they abducted Bulma. He stood in silence with his arms crossed, and grit his teeth. It pained every ounce of his being to speak the words it took him 6 days to muster up.

"I'M LISTENING!"

He shouted through his clenched teeth, eyes closed, and arms tight across his chest.

"It doesn't seem like it to me…are you SURE you are?" The voice responded to Vegeta's proclamation, but remained hidden from sight. Vegeta clenched his fists, and then released them, and placed his hands to his side.

"I am listening." It wasn't as harsh, or as forced, but it surely wasn't happy and cordial.

Ary'on appeared in front of Vegeta, "Well, it's not the most convincing tone, but given the circumstances…and your natural demeanor...I guess it's as good as it's going to get."

Vegeta looked at the alien and raised his head slightly, "Where's Bulma?" Vegeta stopped. He was about to demand information on what the alien knew of the Saiyans, but concern for the human woman came out instead. Subconsciously it looked like Vegeta was losing his battle with 'not caring' about the whereabouts of his female companion.

Ary'on smiled at Vegeta, who did not like it, but maintained his composure. "Oh, Bulma? She's wonderful! She's been well taken care of if I do say so myself." This made Vegeta uneasy. The thought of the alien wooing Bulma without Vegeta there to run block made him extremely uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that Ary'on could see it written all over Vegeta's stoic face. So painfully obvious that Ary'on was going to use this to his advantage to knock Vegeta down off his high horse.

"How about you see for yourself." The alien snapped his fingers, and in the blink of an eye Vegeta was transported to the same place that Bulma had arrived 8 days prior. Vegeta sniffed the air, and looked around with skepticism. "Come with me, and I'll bring you to your lovely friend. A word of advice for you." He turned to Vegeta who was reeling at the notion that the alien was about to give him 'advice.'

"In our short time together I have gotten to know Bulma's personality and mannerisms quite intimately." Vegeta's eye twitched at the word 'intimately.' Ary'on smiled. "It's been 8 days Vegeta…you'd better have a good answer for her when you see her."

The alien flew up to a balcony high above the ground where the waterfall poured its sparkling water into a shimmering river beneath. Vegeta flew after the alien, and landed on the same balcony. "Bulma, my dear, are you decent, I have a visitor!" Ary'on reached out and pulled away a few sheer pearlescent curtains to reveal a rather nice room decorated for royalty.

"I have company?" Vegeta heard her voice from inside the room, but she was nowhere to be found. "Who the Hell in their right mind would want to see…" Bulma came out from a joining room as she clamped an earring into her ear, "…me?"

She looked up and made eye contact with Vegeta, who stood there staring back at her.

"Oh—Vegeta…?" She looked at him in quite a bit of shock and surprise as he kept his eyes focused on her—every inch of her.

She. Was. Gorgeous.

She wore a silver dress that ran down to the floor with a split on both sides that ran up to her hip. It was an open back halter with a neckline that plunged low…dangerously low. Her hair was pulled up into a messy up-do with stands that outlined her face and brought out those big, crystal blue eyes. The crystal earrings only accentuated her eyes, and the contrast of the dress brought out her full ruby lips.

Ary'on could sense Vegeta's sudden lust for her, and smiled, "I'll leave you two alone for now. Vegeta I'll have a room ready for you within moments—." He was cut off by a rather rough sounding Saiyan.

"That is not necessary as I'll be staying here tonight." His response caught Bulma by surprise, but not Ary'on. "Are you sure—we have plenty of space."

Right at that moment Vegeta wanted nothing more than to reach out and snap the little prick's neck. His tone was low as he maintained his eye contact with Bulma rather intensely which made her a bit uneasy. "This will suffice as we are not going to be guests for much longer."

Ary'on turned, and waited for Bulma, "It's ok Ary'on…I'll be fine."

He smiled, "As you wish, Bulma. We will summon you very soon for our meeting." With that he turned, and vanished.

Vegeta continued to stare at Bulma, not blinking, or making any movement. She stared back at him then slowly walked up to him.

They were so close now. He could see the twinkle in her eyes. Then that twinkle turned into something a bit more…angry?

 _ *****SLAAAAP!*****_

Her hand came sailing across his face with remarkable power. "What's the big idea, buddy?! It took you 8 days to figure out how to be cordial?!" Vegeta looked down at her as she now began to poke him in the chest, "I thought you left me here! Not that I'm complaining…cause it's fucking paradise! So what is it now?! Did something break on your ship and you need me to come back to fix it like the stupid human slave I am?! And another thing…!"

Bulma continued her little tirade as Vegeta just watched her. He watched as her face flushed as she scolded him about something—he didn't know what as he really wasn't paying any attention to her words. His face burned where she had open-handed slapped him—hard. Her outburst of aggression really lit something deep inside his core.

He was hyper focused on her shoulders, her neck, her shapely breasts that led down to her tight waistline, and an ass that begged to be disciplined. He saw her lips moving, but her words fell on deaf ears. Her hair was tousled about as she swayed back and forth as she lectured him on—who knows—he again he really wasn't listening. He inhaled deeply to catch her scent of fresh bath oils and wild pheromones…the pheromones he was almost sure were his own. He was brought out of his trance when she jammed her finger harder into his chest.

"…AND DON'T EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU CHOSE TO STAY HERE TONIGHT THAT YOU'RE GETTING THE BED AND I'M SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!"

Bulma watched as Vegeta inhaled deeply, and it became obvious to her that he was cognizant of the woman standing in front of him that had just slapped him in the face, and was now poking feverishly at the chest of the deadliest Saiyan Warrior in the universe.

His eyes flashed with a sudden fervor, and Bulma tensed up a slight bit at his 'awakening'…

 _Uh-oh._

Before she knew it, he had his left arm wrapped around her waist pulling her body tightly against his. His right hand snatched her left one from its assault on the front of his chest as she was poking him earlier, and then brought it towards his right shoulder. He stepped forward slightly so that her legs were pressed against his left thigh. She looked up at him—his dark eyes drilling into her blue ones, her breath caught on her lips, and he leaned down and whispered as his lips neared hers.

"I am growing increasingly—tired—of your insolence…"

He squeezed her tighter to his body—his godly body.

"…woman."

He released her right hand and dragged the back of gloved hand down the left side of her body, then back up to settle behind her head—his fingers tangled in her locks of beautiful blue hair—his thumb by her cheek.

Bulma looked into his fierce gaze—her breathing increased as her heart skipped multiple beats in her chest. She could feel his raw power as she remained pressed into his body. This was new terrain for the both of them, and the thrill of the chase was overpowering. Bulma also succumbed to this new dynamic, and wanted to push it as far as she could go.

"Then…maybe...you should do a better job disciplining me…"

He tilted his head, and dragged his lips down the right side of her neck. Vegeta stopped at the crook of her neck as her words fell upon his ears. She settled her right hand at his waist, and tugged ever so slightly on his waistband with her fingertips.

"…unless you are incapable of such a task…your Highness."

 _Your Highness_

Those two words might have just said, 'come and get it Vegeta!'

There were no words to define what Vegeta was about to do to her. From deep down within him escaped a growl…one that vibrated into Bulma, and was more erotic than all the chocolate and hot oil massages in the known universe. His hands squeezed her tight as she brought her left hand to the nape of his neck, and dragged her fingernails through the base of his hair on the back of his head. At the same time she turned her head towards his, and tugged on his earlobe with a small nibble which got his attention quick.

He brought his face to hers squeezing the back of her neck and grazing his lips over hers.

"I think you will find I am more than capable of a great— _MANY_ —things."

He took to her mouth with his with such ferocity that Bulma was pushed back from the exchange. His lips were on fire, and so were hers. He flung his hands to his sides letting his gloves fly off to the ground, as his bare hands now gripped her cool smooth skin. Her hands ran through his hair and grasped his neck as they continued this battle for dominance. He broke free from the kiss to assault her neck with his tongue, and squatted slightly to reach up the slits of Bulma's dress, and lifted her up against him. She was now straddling his waist as she tightly held his face with her hands. His face was scruffy to the touch—Bulma never realized how something so simple as a 5'o'clock shadow could really turn her on. Their wild kiss resumed as his hands gripped her thighs—his arms moving deeper as his hands now rested underneath the thin cloth of her panty just off her hip. He could smell her lust—her desire—her body yearning to be broken free by him.

"What's taking you so long, Vegeta—is this your first time?" Her little dig at his sexual prowess didn't even phase him.

"Woman…I am going to split you in two—!"

 _ ***KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!***_

Bulma and Vegeta released their lips from each other at the sound of someone knocking hard at the door. They paused as their lips parted just millimeters away from each other.

 _ ***KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!***_

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!"

Vegeta let go of Bulma with no warning sending her bouncing off her ass on the floor beneath them. Vegeta walked to the door, and swung it open so hard that if the damn building wasn't magic—he'd have bust it off the hinges and probably taken off half the wall with it.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

Another alien, a female, stood at the door with a smile on her face, and fresh clothes in her hands.

"Ary'on sent me by to make sure you got a change of garments, and to let you know that everything is ready once you freshen up!" She walked inside uninvited, and placed the garments on the round plush bed. Vegeta stood at the door with his chest rising and falling heavily.

"Bulma, dear, Ary'on has requested your presence for the time being while we await Vegeta to bathe!" Bulma stood to her feet, rubbing her butt from the sudden drop by Vegeta, who stood by the door grasping at the handle that just wouldn't break no matter how hard he clenched. The alien snapped her fingers, and both Bulma and the alien were gone.

Vegeta slammed the door, and slammed it hard. His mind was a mess. He was in total beast-mode, an opportunity to release his pent up sexual aggression was just dangled in front of him like a carrot, and then pulled away at the last moment. The fire inside him raged on, and he knew that the alien—Ary'on—did this on purpose as a show of control. Vegeta was in his world, and if Vegeta wanted answers then he best start playing along. He looked at the garments, and then to the adjoining room. Vegeta wanted answers.

 _I'm going to snap that fucker's neck…_

He marched in the restroom and proceeded to take a very, very cold shower.

Bulma was taken to a large hall where Ary'on and a few others close to him sat and conversed about idle topics. "Bulma, welcome back, I hope you are hungry." Bulma swallowed a bit hard—she was definitely parched, but not because she just happened to be thirsty. She could still feel Vegeta's lips on hers, his breath on her neck, his hands on her skin. Bulma shook out of her reverie, "Yes, yes thank you that would be wonderful!"

20 minutes later they were joined by Vegeta, who was wearing the clothes that the female alien had left for him. They were really nice—very masculine, and really accentuated Vegeta's glorious body. Bulma took a gulp of the wine she was presented—and another—and another. Vegeta sat, and remained silent.

"Vegeta, so nice of you to make it. Let's get down to business, shall we?" Vegeta sat in silence as he glanced over to Bulma who wore her embarrassment all over her face. Ary'on continued, "Vegeta, we know of the battle between your planet and the tyrant known as Frieza—we know how your planet was destroyed—there is very little that gets by us..." Ary'on took a sip from his glass, "…we know you are looking for any of the remaining Saiyans that were off planet at the time of its destruction." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the alien, who sat perfectly comfortable in his chair unafraid of the warrior before him. "There is no simple way to say this to you, Vegeta, so I'll just come out with it. Your planet—still exists." Bulma started to choke on her wine as Vegeta's face turned from stoic to skeptic. He leaned into the table, "Excuse me?"

Ary'on sighed, not from derision, but more from sorrow. "Your planet was never destroyed. It was an illusion—by us—by myself, as a favor to someone that I knew a long time ago." Vegeta sat in disbelief at the words that Ary'on was selling to him. "You lie. I was there. I saw it blow up! What kind of sick game are you trying to play?!" Vegeta stood up and slammed his fists into the table, doing zero damage, but it looked good to say the least. Bulma drank more wine.

Ary'on sighed. "Vegeta, I have nothing to gain by deceiving you. The only reason you are even here—why we even let you find out planet—is because we planted the clues on Enid. The only reason we just started this endeavor was because of your mercy to this human woman on Enid." Bulma swallowed hard and questioned a bit nervously, "Ummm…what's an Enid?"

She poured another glass of wine with her very shaky hand to try and stave off the thick tension in the air. "Enid was the planet you two stumbled upon—the one with the psychic being—a being I'm personally glad to see destroyed." Ary'on read the room. Vegeta was about to lose his mind, and poor Bulma was purposely getting herself inebriated because it was just all too personal to Vegeta for her involvement. "I have, nor have I ever been invested in the lives of either of you—until you stepped on Enid, and everything changed when I realized who you were, Vegeta—Prince of the Saiyans."

Ary'on stood, "Vegeta, please, walk with me." Hesitantly, Vegeta stood up crossing his arms. The alien turned and began to walk through a set of doors behind them which lead down a long hall. "Vegeta I understand you are a man of action and little conversation, so it is only logical that a visual aid will benefit in the conveyance of my message." They ended up in a large room full of pedestals with different pieces of art or historical items placed on each. "Over here…"

Ary'on walked Vegeta to a pedestal that held a single gold ring with a crest embossed on the outside. Ary'on picked it up and eyed it with nostalgia, "Do you recognize this, Vegeta?"

He handed the ring to Vegeta, who had his eyes on the alien the entire time. "Look at it." Vegeta stared at him a few seconds longer then brought the ring to his gaze. He looked it over, and his mind began to search. _Where have I seen this before…?_

"It was your mother's ring."

Vegeta snapped his head up to look at the alien standing before him. He looked back to the ring, and then again at Ary'on. "What kind of sick trick are you trying to pull on me?!"

He sighed, "It is no trick. She heard of the Frieza Forces heading to her planet, and was not satisfied with her King's plan to protect her people—her planet. She left many, many days before their arrival to seek help." Vegeta stepped up to Ary'on and tilted his head slightly as he looked for signs of deceit on the alien's face. He found none. "How do YOU know these things?"

"She wanted to save the people of your planet, Vegeta. She left because she heard rumors of the existence of a race of aliens with the abilities that could benefit her cause. I was reluctant at first…I do not meddle in the business of other races—but to tell the truth I'll never forget her face as she pleaded for our help for as long as I live." See for yourself. Ary'on touched Vegeta's shoulder, and they were instantly transported back in time to a memory from long ago.

 _***Begin Flashback***_

 _Ary'on stared at the Saiyan Queen that pleaded before him on her knees with tears running from her eyes and the rain pouring all around them._

" _Please—help us."_

 _He raised his eyebrow, "Actions which you are asking us to render come at a great price."_

 _The queen looked towards her broken ship, then down at her body, and then to her hands, "Here—take this—it's all I have, and comes with great sentimental value…"_

 _She pulled her ring from her hand, and held it up to Ary'on. He pushed the ring back to her, and shook his head, "This is not the great cost of what I speak. If I help you there is a chance that even worse consequences will befall you—ones that even we cannot deliver you from. It is the price of tempting fate."_

 _She closed her eyes and begged at his feet, "I'm willing to sacrifice anything…anything at all…even my own life if I must…just please…"_

 _***End Flashback***_

Ary'on let go of Vegeta as he stood there, in shock, of what he'd just witnessed. His memory of his mother was from as a child, but watching her in this memory of the alien was like watching a film that he couldn't stop. Ary'on sighed a breath that sounded like he'd held on to for decades. "Your planet exploding was an illusion we created fooling the Frieza Force and sending them away forever." He leaned against the pedestal, and looked up at the small beams of light illuminating each object. "I personally returned your mother to your planet. I watched as she was celebrated a hero—truly—a hero indeed…" Vegeta looked in disbelief as the alien lowered his head as a look of sadness washed over his handsome features.

"…and then I watched her face as she learned that her husband—your father—had sent you away as the bargaining chip to Frieza. I watched as she was told he was killed just before your abduction. I watched as she crumbled to the ground in despair."

Vegeta stood silent as Ary'on's words fell on his ears. He continued, "I will never forget her face when she looked up at me and said…"

' _ **is this the price I had to pay in cheating fate?'**_

"She had no idea what the King had planned to do. If she had she certainly would've taken you with her on her mission." Vegeta clenched his fist around the ring in his palm. "If what you say is indeed true then why wasn't I rescued? Why leave me on a ship still in the same solar system?!" Vegeta was growing with anger, and even felt betrayal from his own people who were alive long after he thought they'd been blown into the next world.

Ary'on sighed, "Rescuing you meant that Frieza would know that your planet was still intact. Losing you was her penance she had to pay in order to save the entire planet. She knew right then that continuing to meddle with fate would only lead to outcomes indescribable—unpredictable, and she couldn't do it…even if she wanted too, I would have rejected."

Vegeta turned to Ary'on and looked him dead in the eyes, "Why are you telling me this? What is the purpose of all of this?! Why plant these symbols, and lead us here when you could've just intercepted us on that vile planet, Enid?!" Vegeta was so angry, and the world he had built for himself was beginning to fall apart—again.

"Your reputation grew far and wide, Vegeta. You are not innocent, albeit, not because you wanted to be. You were molded into quite a formidable warrior, and from what I've gathered in this short time, you are still looking to achieve a status that seems just beyond your own reach. But when you exhibited compassion—and yes Vegeta—it was compassion to the human woman on Enid—we saw that deep inside of you there was a glimmer of hope. Bulma told us of her rescue from Namek, and I must say that is also quite a questionable act from a man of your stature. But, I must confess that the only reason we even cared to pay attention to you was because I felt an obligation to your mother." Once more he transported Vegeta to another memory.

 _***Begin Flashback***_

 _Her eyes were red as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "I have no use for this anymore—everything I hold dear is gone from me now." She placed her ring back into the hand of the handsome alien._

" _I told you I have no use for such material possessions." The queen looked up into his golden eyes as he gazed into her swollen tear filled orbs, "Take it…not as payment—but as a reminder to never tempt fate again." She closed his fingers around the ring with her own hand, and Ary'on hung his head just a little bit. He closed his fist around the ring, "One day, if I ever run across your son, I will be sure to return this to him as a symbol of your commitment to his memory." The queen nodded in agreement. "Please. Tell him I'm so sorry I couldn't protect him."_

 _***End Flashback***_

Vegeta pulled away from the alien, and stood in shock. Ary'on felt sympathy for him—he knew this wasn't going to be an easy task to fulfill. But he did make a promise, and he kept his promises. "So, here we are. Take from this what you will. I am only here to fulfill a promise I made a long time ago, nothing more, and nothing less. It seems fate once again stumbled across my path, and I chose not to ignore the statistically impossible opportunity placed at my feet."

Vegeta was having a hard time processing all this new information. It was just too much. "So then what has become of my planet—it's people? Why haven't the Saiyans grown an army, and rise to defeat Frieza and his forces?!"

Ary'on pursed his lips, "It has fallen." Those 3 words hit Vegeta very heavy, and almost took the breath from his lungs.

"Your race began to fight among themselves, and in the end collapsed. Some left, some stayed, but I had not returned since that day I brought her back." Ary'on knew a bit more, but it wasn't his place to elaborate when he knew Vegeta would be headed in that direction regardless. Ary'on began to walk towards a door that led to the hall where they had come in. He turned to Vegeta once more, "Her race is also in the same disorder as yours was in the end. Maybe there is still hope for them both."

He watched as Vegeta lowered his head to his hand and continued rubbing the ring between his fingers. He remembered it on her finger, and the pain it made when she'd smack him in the head for doing ridiculous things that boys seem to do. It was one of the last good memories Vegeta had ever had—a memory that Vegeta didn't even know that he had.

"The ring belongs to you, rightfully so, and not out of burden. Your ship is being prepared for your departure in the morning, as I know full well you have no plans on staying here which I harbor no ill will. You have a new lease on life, Vegeta…don't spend it chasing ghosts."

Vegeta turned but Ary'on was gone. He looked at the ring once more, and clutched it in his hands.

"…"

Vegeta remained in the large room for what felt like hours just staring at the ring in his hand. His mental state was fracturing. His life was turned upside-down, and he had nowhere to run to for refuge.

"…"

He walked to the door, opened it, and made his way back to the dining hall where he figured they'd all be sitting around waiting for his arrival. When he arrived he saw that everyone was gone, including Bulma, who was really the only one he truly wanted to see at the moment. His mind was racing, his thoughts swirling around him. It was just so much…maybe even too much.

 _Fuck this place…fuck it all…_

He made his way back though the corridors, and into the room where he knew Bulma would be. He opened the door, and yelled for her, "Woman, I…!"

He froze in his tracks at the sight of her. She was laid out across the giant circular bed in nothing but her underwear, and shoes. She was laying on side with the sheet pulled halfway up her torso, her back and legs exposed, her left arm under her head, and her right clutching the sheet against her chest. She was out cold—and quite possibly inebriated since she didn't even stir when he burst into the room.

Vegeta felt his stomach sink. He was so tired. Mentally exhausted. He wanted to leave right then and there, but watching her passed out and sprawled across the bed just took the fight right out of him. He hesitantly turned and closed the door behind him then walked over to the bed. The ambient light from the stars outside twinkled across her skin, and glimmered in her hair. Vegeta could physically feel his stress levels sink. He whispered, "Woman…wake up…"

"Zzzzzzzzzz…"

He climbed in bed next to her, and whispered into the back of her hair as he rest his forehead against her soft mane "...I said wake up…"

"Zzzzzz…"

Vegeta positioned himself behind her on the bed, and grabbed the sheets to straighten them out over her half nude body.

"…I'll give you 5 minutes then we're off this Hell-hole."

He set his head down on one of the pillows, and stared at the back of Bulma's head. He reached out and touched her bare skin with his fingertips, and then rolled over onto his back to stare at the ceiling. His mind was racing uncontrollably, and he felt his eyes burn from the tears that he would just not let come. He clenched at the sheets, and almost tore them in half until a small voice broke him of his deep thoughts stemming from his conversation with Ary'on earlier.

"...Ve-vegeta…?"

He turned his head as Bulma rolled over to face him.

"…try the wine Vegeta…it's de…li…cious…"

She rolled into the depression in the bed that his body was making, and ended up with her head on his shoulder and her hands grasping his arm and bicep.

"Zzzzzzz…" She was out cold again.

He turned his head back to the ceiling. "You have 3 minutes left woman or I'll just leave you here."

He closed his eyes, and instantly fell asleep as if something had turned off a switch in his mind. For the first time in decades, Vegeta fell asleep—a deep sleep—a peaceful sleep free of nightmares.


	20. Chapter 19

_THANK YOU EVERYONE! I am so happy I have people that like this fic. Special thanks to nerviousnelly for recommending I post here on , and to wilku86 for following me around! :-) If anyone knows of anyone that is good with drawing, I'd love to see about making a cover for this fic. I can't draw worth anything...LOL! Thank you all! Posts are going to slow up since now you are caught up with my DeviantArt page (I've been working on this since December lol). But not to worry, I'm usually pretty fast about updating regardless...it just won't be 5 chapters a day...I hate waiting too!_

CHAPTER 19

Vegeta woke up to the sound of a woman yelling. It wasn't just any woman, it was Bulma. He sat up in the bed and tried to shake the fogginess of a good night's rest from his mind. _What the Hell happened?_

He looked over and saw Bulma standing next to the bed, a sheet wrapped around her body, and her face absolutely red with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

He blinked several times, and looked around. The room was familiar—too familiar.

 _My room…?_

The lights were very low, and the ship hummed quietly as it hovered stationary over the blackness of space. The planet was gone, but they weren't moving.

"What is going on?"

Bulma huffed, "WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME?! ONE MINUTE I'M SITTING IN PARADISE, AND NOW I'M BACK ON THIS DAMN SHIP?!"

Vegeta looked around once more as his cognition finally began to come around full force.

"The ship?" He stood up and surveyed his surroundings. Yes, they were both indeed on their ship, and back in the middle of space. "This can't be possible…I never—!"

Bulma swing around the bed and got in Vegeta's face, "You never what?! You think that I carried you here? You think that I volunteered for us to leave that place filled with food and water—and wine—and safety—to be here in the middle of space trudging from planet to planet dodging death at every single corner to satisfy your agenda?!"

Bulma's rant successfully dialed Vegeta up on the pissed off meter also, "You idiot woman! Why in the world would I take this ridiculous bed with me?!" He pointed to the circular bed that was now set up in the middle of his room where the 2 cots used to be. He stormed out the door, and looked around. Their belongings were hung up in the main area, as well as woven containers with assorted garments and textiles for their travels. Bulma's silver dress was also hung up, as well as a few other necessities the aliens figured they'd part them with.

"It's obvious to anyone with half of a functional brain that we were dumped here!" He marched back over to Bulma and got in her face—because you know—she started it, right?

"Even if I DID come back here—which I was planning on doing anyways—don't flatter yourself to think that I would have taken you with me this time!"

Bulma's mouth dropped at his confession—and she wasn't about to let him have the last word. Now all the stops were pulled. Bulma was going to get her piece in even if he ended up snapping her neck in the process.

"OH REALLY?!" She clutched the bed sheet around her tighter as she lifted herself up on her toes to meet Vegeta eye to eye. "I DON'T RECALL YOU OBJECTING MY PRESENCE IN MY BEDROOM AFTER YOU WENT ROGUE FOR 8 DAMN DAYS…!"

Vegeta's eyes widened at her accusation, and she noticed it deciding to capitalize while she had the chance. "…OR DOES YOUR MONKEY BRAIN NOT RECOLLECT THAT FAR BACK IN THE PAST?!"

Vegeta was quick to spit back to her, "You were NOTHING more than an outlet for MY desires, nothing more!" Bulma attempted to interject, but wasn't able to as Vegeta continued his verbal assault. "Do you really think that YOU, a weak and pathetic human woman would ever…EVER, be able to appeal to, or even satisfy, a warrior of my class?! You were merely an OBJECT, a MISTAKE, thankfully one I got to avoid!"

He got even closer to her and looked right into her eyes, "Why would I waste my time with a tramp like you?! What do you even bring to the table now?"

Bulma's mouth opened to retort, but for the first time she was rendered speechless. Vegeta was on a roll. Whatever mental damage happened between last night and this moment was deep, and Bulma was taking that force head on. "You are a fucking liability! If it were not for you I wouldn't be in this damn mess right now!"

Bulma inhaled deep, and pushed herself past Vegeta, turning and then screaming back at him, "ME?! WHAT THE FUCK DID I EVER DO TO YOU…I FIXED THIS PIECE OF SHIT SO YOU CAN GO GALAVANTING ACROSS THE UNIVERSE IN ORDER TO BECOME SOME STUPID SUPER SAIYAN LIKE GOKU…AND YOU BLAME ME FOR YOUR FAILURES YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH!?"

Vegeta screamed at her as she attempted to exit.

"I SHOULD'VE LET YOU DIE ON NAMEK YOU MURDEROUS HUMAN BITCH!"

 _ *****SLAAAAAAP!*****_

Bulma stood there with her arm extended and breathing heavily as Vegeta's face was turned slightly from the sudden impact of her hand across his cheek. She hit him so hard that her hand began to swell—it was like slapping a steel door as hard as you could.

"...Yeah…maybe you should have…" Her words were choked back on a whisper with the onset of tears, and she made no attempt to even stay to deal with whatever punishment her action came with. She turned and walked out his room, and right to hers. His words cut her deep to the core. Vegeta stood with his arms to his side, and his face burning from the touch of her skin.

At this point in his rage he would normally find something to blow up, or something to destroy. He turned to the door and stopped. "TCH!" He walked back to the opposite side of the giant round bed, and sat on it as he faced out of his window. As soon as those words came from his mouth he knew there was no coming back. His streak was still intact though. Instead of destroying a planet, or a person…he destroyed something even greater—whatever bond that they had, no matter how small or insignificant he thought it was, it was destroyed. The only entity in the universe that came close to even understanding him, and he set out to eradicate it. No one would ever get close to him, and with this display he made sure of it.

As he shifted he heard something fall and hit the ground.

 _*Tink, tink, tink, tink…*_

He looked over, and there spun the ring that Ary'on relinquished to him—Vegeta's mother's ring. He stared at it as it sparkled. After all these years it still had not lost its luster. He stood up once again, and went over to the ring bending over to pick it up. He held it between his fingers, and closed his eyes. It was so much for him to process. Too much. He didn't know how to cope with all this new information. Emotions he thought long dead now began bubbling to the surface, and Vegeta did not have the emotional tools to deal with it. It was to the point that suppression wasn't even going to do any bit of good. He wanted to scream, but couldn't. He wanted to break shit, but couldn't. He wanted to kill something, but couldn't. He wanted to cry, but couldn't. He was broken.

As Bulma turned the corner to her room she felt the hot tears fall from her eyes, and she just leaned up against the wall and sobbed. She brought her arm up to her face to wipe the tears, and noticed her room was a bit different. Everything was neat and organized, and another woven basket was placed in the center of her room full of things specifically for her. Her battle suit was laying on the floor—fixed—and functional. But she didn't care. She walked past everything and stared at the floor where her bed used to be. Apparently, the aliens didn't like her or Vegeta's choice in bedding, and decided to give them a better alternative. Except Vegeta had it in his room. Her backup mattress was in the capsule in her backpack that was destroyed on Enid, and now she was without a bed to sleep or even cry on. She placed her back against the wall, and slid down to floor as she cried the whole way. Her knees to her chest, her head in her arms. How she wanted to go home right now…so much…to just be gone from this stress and misery. But that satisfaction never came.

The hours passed like days as both individuals remained in their quarters and away from one another. It wasn't long before 2 days had passed, and they were still avoiding each other like the plague. She hadn't seen or heard from him in those 2 days, and he certainly wasn't making any effort to seek her out. Bulma would've loved to remain in her prison cell until she either died or was wished back to Earth, but unfortunately, the mind may be able to remain secluded, but the body eventually must get up and take care of nature's calls. Bulma only left her room to head to the restroom and back. Try as she might to stretch out the trips, the bladder can only hold out for so long before it begins to retaliate. "Fuck…son of a bitch…shit…"

Bulma stood up, and wiped her face. She would still be crying if she had any tears left to shed. She stretched out as she got up from the pile of blankets on the floor she now called her bed. Her body ached from the uncomfortable sleeping arrangement the aliens had left for her—albeit not on purpose as her and Vegeta's relationship was clearly misunderstood to them. She made it to her door, and looked out into the ship. He wasn't there.

 _Good. Fucking…asshole…jerk…fucker…ass…_

She hurried across the ship, past his room and into the bathroom. She tidied up her face and splashed some cold water over her eyes. "Ow…"

She looked at her swollen hand, and closed her fist gently. She hadn't paid much attention to it but as time went on the injury became a bit more evident. She exited the bathroom, and stopped near the infirmary to put some salve on her hand. The cool mixture felt good, and relieve the swelling instantaneously. She replaced the lid, and set it back onto the shelf. It was now time for her to go back to her room, and pass by HIS quarters once again. She gained her courage, and walked by without even looking in. She stopped a meter or so after she walked by the door, and turned her head. "Damn it…"

Curiosity was getting the best of her now. She backtracked and peered through the open door. He was sitting on the far side of the bed with his back facing the door. His head was in between his hands, and his elbows rested on his knees. Bulma felt something in her pull to him at the sight, but turned and walked away. She didn't get far before her own mental battle stopped her yet again.

 _Fuck him! He should be feeling sorry not me! That asshole…jerk!_

She looked over her shoulder against the open door.

 _DAMN IT!_

She walked back into his room, and stood just inside the doorway. He didn't move, he didn't respond, he didn't even acknowledge her presence. Against all her better judgement she made her way around the bed, slowly, as she kept a watchful face on him. He still didn't move. He was still dressed in the black garments acquired from the aliens of the planet that just simply disappeared. The only piece missing was his shirt which was thrown to the side of the bed. Bulma looked him over as her gaze settled to a ring that was on his pinky, but not barely past the first joint.

 _Where did that come from?_

Vegeta could feel her walk by, and then again, and then finally enter his room. Part of him had hoped she would have just kept on walking, but then another part wished that she would come in. He didn't know for what reason she would have to enter, but something made him just want her to be there. He could feel her anger, her resentment, her hesitation, and then her resolve to walk into his room. He felt her pause, and question her own reason for being in there in the first place. He waited for her to say something—anything—to help him distract his mind from the turmoil he was under, but silence was all that befell his ears. He pulled his face up from his hands, and placed his palms together flat, as if about to pray to anyone who would listen, then pressed his pointer fingers against his lips.

Neither two said anything. Bulma pursed her lips. _What am I even doing in here…fuck this_. He heard her exhale sharply, turn, and walk back towards the open door. _Stupid jerk…_

She made it to the door frame when she was stopped by his voice; weak, faint, and dejected.

"…it was my mother's…"

Bulma froze at his statement. Those four words echoed in her mind. She placed her hand on the door frame pondering the events a few days prior. Obviously, something huge happened on that planet that he wasn't telling her, and now it became crystal clear to her that shit went down BIG. _What happened to you, Vegeta?_

She thought about the ring, and how the alien had procured it. There could only be a handful of ways that could've happened. She turned and looked at Vegeta's face, who sat still and just stared out the window before him.

Bulma slowly turned to face Vegeta, and lightly walked to his side. Neither said a word. Bulma looked him over as he sat on the bed lost in his own internal war. She reached over and touched his shoulder with her hand, and she watched as his eyes slowly closed from her contact. He had the most battle torn expression over his face that lifted ever so slightly when she squeezed his shoulder lightly.

 _Vegeta…_

Bulma was a woman of action, and so was he. But yet they both remained so far away from each other at this moment which was something Bulma now had resolved to address. She positioned herself directly in front of the Saiyan Prince sitting on the bed. Her sudden proximity gained his attention, only to look up at her face when she had reached out and grabbed his hands by the wrists, pulling them away from his face. His features were so different now…the stress wearing on his features so heavily. His dark eyes peered into her blue, and there they remained for just one moment in time reading each other's souls. Bulma pulled his arms to her side as she moved in between is parted legs, and just embraced him. She knew this was an ultimate gamble, but it was a gamble she was certain would win. She stood there for a second—which truly felt like an eternity—waiting for any response.

She began to feel a hot pressure against her chest which turned out to be Vegeta leaning his head forward into her. She felt as he inhaled deeply, and released it into her as his hands gently rested on the back of her legs. Bulma laid her head against the top of his as she began to run her fingers through his dark mane. Vegeta closed his eyes, and leaned into Bulma. She was all he had that linked him to the small shred of decency left in his soul.

Bulma realized as she stood there with the Saiyan warrior in her arms that she had at some point in their travels become his outlet. For her to even be alive at this very moment after their last verbal exchange really did solidify that he needed her around. Whether it was to fix the ship, or someone to banter with during the boring travels, or someone to laugh at when they almost get themselves killed on a planet by a giant flower—he desired her presence on the ship. He'd never admit to it, but Bulma knew that he regarded her than more than just some human…but not much more. Hell, that was farther than anyone else had ever got.

He'd never been able to express himself—ever—in any emotional way except for murder and mayhem. Whatever he was going through, or whatever he was subjected to was too much for him to process alone. He was clammed up in a tight shell, and Bulma knew that alone was such a dangerous place to be. She was brought from her wandering thoughts when she felt him move slightly in her embrace, and heard him speak to her once more.

"…"

"…I…"

"…"

He attempted to form the words he'd had never said in his entire life, but couldn't. Bulma ran her fingers through his hair again as he leaned into her; his forehead still pressed against her chest.

"…I…didn't…"

"…"

She could feel him tensing up under her gentle touch at whatever it was he was trying to say. She pulled away from him much to his dismay. He closed his eyes again and clenched his jaw in anger. However, his anger was cut short when she moved her hands to the sides of his face—her thumbs lightly stroking past his cheeks.

"Shhhhh…"

He opened his eyes to watch as she tilted his head up, leaned down, and touched her lips to his. She felt his hands grip the back of her legs tighter at her advance, but not from anger. He was confused. Vegeta sat there with his lips entangled with hers, and closed his eyes briefly as he lost himself in that moment. Bulma could feel his reaction to her act of compassion as he hesitantly responded in kind. The kiss lasted a few moments; just long enough to get her point across. He released his tight grip on her legs midway through her act of forgiveness which signaled to her that her message was received. She slowly pulled away from his lips as her blue eyes were trained on his dark ones.

"…"

Vegeta was speechless. Bulma could see the confusion in his eyes as to why she would be so kind and nurturing to him after the things he had said to her—about her. One moment he was screaming how he'd wish she was left for dead, and now she's in here kissing him. Was this some sort of sadistic pleasure that humans enjoyed? He had a lot of questions, but only one word was strong enough to escape his lips.

"…why?"

His question was answered with a smile, which frightened him just a little, but he'd never admit it. Bulma took another step towards him. His heart beat began to rise. She picked up her left leg and slid it over his right—resting it on the bed as her body pressed up against his. His heart was now beating faster. She stroked his face once with her right hand as she tilted her gaze and kept smiling.

"You brought me on this ship to fix things…"

She pushed him a little harder on the bed, leaning him backwards as she moved her face closer to his.

"…so let me do my job."

She leaned in against a him a bit more aggressively as she pressed her lips to his. He was hesitant, but not for long. His hands moved from the backs of her legs up to her shapely glutes, and pulled her onto his lap. She was straddling him now, their aggression towards each other rising exponentially as their adrenaline rushed and their hearts began to race. He was pulling her very tight into his body as she wrapped her arms around him as they kissed in a frenzy. She broke away from his mouth so she could continue her assault on his neck and ear which elicited that growl…that deep growl that she remembered from back when they were near that same bed, just in a different location. She could feel his growing excitement in his touch, in his kiss, and in other specific areas. He pulled her face towards his as he captured her lips with his own—their desire emanating off each touch.

He yanked off her shirt exposing her bare breasts to him, and it wasn't long before he had his attention on them to Bulma's pleasure. Every kiss was hot, every touch burned, and every movement of Bulma's hips just excited them both that much more. Vegeta grabbed Bulma and fell backwards on the bed, but didn't land. He spun her midair as he simultaneously yanked off her cute little grey shorts. She was now on her back on the bed looking up at him in nothing but her cheeky panties. It wasn't long before Vegeta removed them as he maintained her lips with his own.

To Bulma it seemed like there wasn't one part of her body that wasn't subjected to his touch, his kiss, his bite or his tongue. They were all over each other like animals starved for attention. Then for one moment they stopped and just looked at each other. Both their eyes were dripping with want, and both had an animalistic desire they needed thoroughly, thoroughly satisfied.

"…I know this is your first time, Vegeta…so I'll be gentle."

The insult wasn't serious, she knew he was no virgin, and he knew the same for her. The only thing that comment did was crank his need for sexual release past its limit, and they both knew it. He grabbed her hands and yanked them up over her head eliciting a squeak from Bulma as he looked her deep in the eyes.

"Like I said before…woman…" His head now settled next to her ear, "…I'm going to split you in two."

Her breath caught at his proclamation, and without any more reservation he thrust himself inside of her. It caught her off guard because at no point did she even see him remove his damn pants. What also intrigued her was the amount of time it took to fully insert himself into her. She talked a lot of shit, and now it was absolutely clear that she was about to suffer his wrath. Vegeta wasn't just a warrior on the battlefield, but probably an even greater warrior under the sheets. Before he began his assault on her body, he looked over at his hand and noticed the little ring still on the end of his pinky. He pulled it off and threw it across the room to land on a small end table. There was no room for that mental torment here. Not now. Not when he was about to set himself free of the torment it brought. His focus was now on the blue haired vixen who was going to bring him back to his glory.

His every thrust made her moan, his touch and technique made her body quiver. The way his large body enveloped hers, the way his hands grasped at all her curves, and the way his mouth ran up and down her neck…her body…she'd never experienced such a thrill. She made every attempt to turn the tables, to dominate him, but he wouldn't allow it and just laughed in her ear.

"Oh, I don't think so, woman."

Part of his release included being the dominant one. He wanted control, and it seemed day by day he was losing control, but at least here in bed he undoubtedly maintained all of it. It was not a moment of passionate love making, at all. This was unadulterated grudge sex…it was all about just getting down, getting dirty, and getting yours. Everything that they despised in their lives at this moment was being fucked out of existence, at least for the moment. Every position he put her in was better than the last, and having sex with a man that could defy gravity sure added a lot more positions to try than what she'd experienced on Earth.

He watched as she moaned in pleasure, and gripped his body so tightly that her scratches almost made him bleed. His back was raw from her fingers, and his chest was now feeling her wrath as he was now underneath her. He rocked her body back and forth until he could see and feel her climax, and in his head he kept a count to see if he could possibly break any records from his past. Something he'd never share with her…but something he'd hold onto like a trophy after winning the grand prize. He always made sure that she would be facing him during each moment of bliss because he wanted to see his dirty work pay off, and he wanted the satisfaction of knowing that it was him that brought her to climax. Sometimes being selfish does benefit the other party.

*pant*

"Uuuugggnnn….uuuuhhhhh!"

"…Ve…vegeta…"

"…Oooohhh…hnnnnnnnn…uuhhh!"

*pant*

*pant*

He grinned deep as he heard her say his name in between her panting, and watched as she clutched the sheets around them. The image finally got to him though. Watching her move and bounce the way she could, how she could bend and squeeze in others...her ability to arch her back and scream his name…he started to lose control of himself. Watching her bare body move and rock with his every thrust—her hair flip around her face and her head tilted back in ecstasy—her breasts rising and falling with her panting.

It was becoming too much for him now. He flipped her onto her back and began to push harder and harder, faster and faster. His arm underneath her leg, the other bent by her head. Her fingers dug into his chest and back, as she tried to hold herself back from another climax. He leaned down next to her ear as he concentrated hard on his objective at hand, "Don't you dare hold back, Bulma."

She heard his voice shake, and knew that he was nearing his own end. So, in an effort to make it as pleasurable for him as she could, she let herself go. The sensation of her orgasm gripped around his own throbbing member, and he couldn't hold it any longer. Vegeta released his sexual tension into Bulma as they both climaxed within seconds of each other. Their bodies were covered in sweat and lust as they remained in that position for quite some time. Slowly as they came back to their own cognition their breathing began to normalize, and the feeling began to return to their bodies coming off the orgasmic high they had just been on.

Vegeta slowly lifted himself off her, and she could feel him pull out from her body. He rolled over to her side and onto his back, both still panting a bit, and she closed her legs and pulled the sheet up to her chest. They both laid there, motionless, just staring at the ceiling.

He glanced over to Bulma who had her eyes barely opened and her mouth parted just a little as she tried to regain control of her breathing. She looked absolutely worn out. She didn't look like she had the strength to blink. That made Vegeta grin as he turned his head back and gazed up at the metal ceiling.

iFive…I must be rustier than I thought./i

As it turned out, sex with a human female was pretty damn great.

Bulma stared at the ceiling just besides herself. She just had the most amazing sex—ever—with the deadliest Saiyan in the universe. She stared to wonder if sex with any Saiyan was just as great or if it was because Vegeta was just THAT damn GOOD. She hated to admit it, but he was amazing. How she craved a cigarette at this moment, but it was good she didn't have any because she'd probably smoke 10 at once with how great the sex she just had with Vegeta was.

 _It can't be a Saiyan thing because if Goku was this good there's no WAY Chi-Chi would let him out of the house!_

She didn't want to think about her friend in that capacity, but hey, a girl can wonder! She could feel the sweat evaporating from her skin, and her breathing returning to normal. She turned her head to Vegeta who was looking up at the moment. He looked the same to her, but his face was definitely more relaxed. He was definitely more relaxed overall. Bulma smiled, and took this little opportunity to poke the ego of the man next to her.

"So…that was…"

Vegeta waited for the rest of her sentence in between her pants for breath.

 _Great._

 _Amazing._

 _The best you'd ever have._

 _The best you'll EVER have._

He inwardly grinned as he waited for her glorifying adjective.

"…above average…"

She watched as Vegeta's eyes snapped open—wide—and as he slowly turned his head to look at her. He watched as she smiled and giggled to herself. He could see she was clearly poking fun at him, but her cute little comment about his sexual inadequacies—which he had none—lit his fuse.

Her eyes shot open wide when she found him on top of her once more, her legs spread apart, and his devious face as he whispered into her ear…

"Round 2."


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Many hours later…

Bulma woke up to the sound of the ship humming and the little beeps consistent of Vegeta plotting a course in the main control panel. She laid there as the vivid images and sensations of the night before washed through her mind. She was still quite awestruck that what had happened had actually happened. _WOW._ In her mind she could see his face all over again. The pain and withdraw in his eyes, the torment in his soul. Her face blushed as she recollected her bold act of assertion over him, well, at least for 30 seconds before her assertion was turned into her becoming the very-willing and able victim of his aggression. She smirked as her mind continued to wander to the things they did.

She attempted to roll over, but was restricted by an aching pain. Her thighs were on fire, her hips were aching, her back was throbbing, and her *ahem* sensitive area was quite raw from being worked over. Bulma had never had so much sex in one night in her life. She never had that great of sex, that consistently, and for that long. She never climaxed that many times, ever. There was no comparison for her if she was ever to tell anyone—ever—about this little 'sexcapade'. She eventually found the energy to roll over to her side, and when she did something caught her eye. Something was placed on the bed for her.

"What the hell…?"

It was her salve.

Her face immediately turned red at the thought of Vegeta leaving her this little 'gift' because he KNEW when she woke up she was going to need it. He KNEW how he was going to absolutely dominate her, and he KNEW that she was going to need to even get out of bed after the dirty things they did not too long ago. Her mind wandered back to a few of those not so conventional positions that she allowed herself to be put into, and the ecstasy they brought her. Her face turned an even brighter shade of red. She laid there just a wee bit embarrassed. She had a lot of fun for sure, but now she was going to have to pay the piper and interact with him at some point. But, as usual, her mind wandered back to all the naughty happenings not too far in the past.

She was brought out of her sexy flashback when a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Woman, get up and get dressed. We have matters to discuss."

He watched her face sneer in pain, as she moved herself across the bed. He turned and made his way back to the controls. Bulma sat on the edges of the fluffy round bed and wrapped the sheet around her naked body.

 _Looks like someone is back to normal._

She smiled to herself, but then stood up to make her way to her room to dress. She tried to stand up straight, but there was so much "damage" done to her all over that she could barely even walk. She looked at the jar of salve in her hand, and then back to the door. She grimaced. Using it now would signal defeat, and Vegeta would be proven right. She couldn't have that. She wanted to keep her dignity intact.

 _I can make it! Ok, Bulma…be smooth…don't give him the satisfaction…!_

Her last mental thought made her face drop.

 _Really Bulma…like there wasn't any satisfaction going on just hours ago…idiot._

Satisfaction was all that she was giving him hours earlier. To be fair, it was definitely a 2-way street. She received probably more physical satisfaction than he did, but right now wasn't the time to comb through the semantics.

She gimped, and shuffled and hobbled out into the main corridor only to turn and see Vegeta standing there, arms crossed, and leaning against the pilot's chair staring at her with amusement. He stood tall and firm, but his face was changed. He looked slightly content. But only slightly.

"Woman, this whole endeavor would go faster if you just use the salve."

Bulma's face turned SO red. She froze for a moment as his words churned in her mind. This was equal to the walk of shame, and Vegeta was eating it UP. Watching her hobble across the ship was like a badge of honor to his masculinity. It may had been quite a while for the Prince, but watching as she struggled to walk a straight line, or straight up, or even with smooth stride definitely reinforced a job well done. Bulma watched as a small little smirk began to cross his lips.

"I'm fine thank you!"

 _*shuffle *shuffle* shuffle*_

He watched as she shuffled, slightly bent over, to her room, and disappeared from sight as Vegeta left his post at the console and made his way to the baskets left by the aliens. By the time Bulma rounded the corner she dropped the sheet, opened the jar, and applied her magic salve to pretty much everywhere.

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…OHHHH MAAAAAAN…_

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she embraced the cooling sensation of the salve as it did its magic on her body. Outside in the main corridor Vegeta could sense her pain easing up as soon as she turned the corner. His smirk grew as he placed his hands on his lower back and stretched a bit. He'd never tell her, but prior to placing that salve on the bed next to her, he had used just a touch of it on his lower back. I guess sometimes it is forgotten the muscles we neglect until they are used.

Bulma exhaled in utter relief as she tightened up the lid, and proceeded to gather some articles of clothing to wear for the day.

 _He needs to speak to me…I wonder if it's about what happened on that planet._

Her thoughts trailed off…

 _Ooooor…he might want to talk about—other—things._

She blushed as she looked out the window, and watched as the stars went whizzing by. They've been through so much together, and she almost felt saddened when the thought of her going back to Earth crossed her mind. No more traveling among the solar systems at risk of constant danger. She rummaged through the little basket that Ary'on had left on the ship for her. There were so many garments in it. One by one she pulled out items, until she realized that the basket was magic, and held a considerable number of items!

"Fucking SWEET!"

From the main corridor, she heard Vegeta yell to her, "What is 'sweet', woman?! Are you eating in there or getting dressed?!" Bulma stifled back a small laugh.

"No, no it's just an expression of…glee, I guess…I'll be out in a minute."

His voice carried across the ship once more. "Glee?! Woman stop your reminiscing and hurry the Hell up!"

Bulma's smile turned into a sweat drop. _Really…THAT'S what he thinks I'm thinking about?!_

But in fairness, her mind started to wander right to the events that transpired not long ago, and she exhaled deep. _Bulma get a grip! You know what that was_. She selected a few garments, a satin-like long sleeve loose pearlescent shirt that laced up the front, paired with jeans that were repaired and laundered. _Damn, I'm going to miss those aliens…such a great sense of style and fashion._

Bulma exited her room, and hit the bathroom to quickly shower, brush her teeth and dress. When she was all put together she met Vegeta out in the main corridor where he was going through some of the textiles the aliens had left them on the ship. Food, water, linens, and assorted things that were valuable for use.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Bulma stood in front of Vegeta as she put her hair up in a pony-tail waiting for him to lecture her on whatever it was he felt she needed to hear. However, the lecture never came. "Your suit is now repaired, is it not?"

Bulma looked towards the room where her suit was laid out, and nodded, "Yes…I guess they took care of it at some point."

Vegeta remained focused at his benign task of rummaging through the wares in front of him, "And your suit…will it provide protection under at least 10 times your planet's own gravity?"

Bulma nodded, "Yes, I designed it to withstand at least 10, but it won't support more than 15."

Vegeta stood up and made his way over to the flight deck, turned, and sat down into one of the chairs. "Make sure it is in order. Our next destination will require you to withstand these forces." He spun around while picking up his feet and placed them on the panel. He put his arms behind his head, and just stared out the window. Bulma remained quiet, and left him to himself as she contemplated what to do to pass the time. She decided to perform a system check on the ship to pass the time. It was evident that Vegeta wasn't going to divulge anything about what happened on the planet with Ary'on, and she learned many times it's best to pick your battles with him. He seemed back to his old self after their little bedroom extravaganza which noticeably corrected his outward behavior. Sometimes a good screw is all anyone needs to get back on track in life. She made her way down below the ship, and began her self-appointed task.

The 'days' went by without incident. It was very quiet in the ship. There wasn't much for her to do, so she did whatever kept her busy. Vegeta remained scarce around the ship, and only made his presence known when Bulma pulled out a new food item from her stash. The choices were becoming less and less the more time they spent together. Soon she'd exhaust all the new menu options forcing him to have to repeat a food item recorded in the replicator.

One of her many self-appointed tasks involved her stuffing as much of everything she could get her hands on into one of those baskets. She was like a child that discovered the flusher on a toilet, except this didn't overflow when jam packed. It held everything!

 _It's like my capsule technology…except better! Of course it's better_.

One of the most prized possessions she was gifted was a bottle of wine. There was a note attached to it that read,

" _To Dearest Bulma,_

 _You'll be needing this in your continued journeys with the Saiyan maniac. And yes, it's endless._

 _Best-_

 _Ary'on"_

The bottle was indeed endless. Endless wine, endless delicious wine…and it didn't make you sick or hungover. It got you drunk, but then you sobered up overnight, with no consequence from consuming too much. This bottle was especially useful on one particular 'evening'—shit it was hard to tell what day or time it was on Earth anymore. Bulma reorganized the entire stock of the ship, and cleaned as much as she could. But, she was bored. Vegeta wasn't much of a conversationalist, and their interaction was few and far between. Bulma was going a bit stir crazy, and homesick. Back on Earth, when things got boring…enter alcohol.

She sat on the pile of blankets she now used as a mattress since her alien friends took it away. She uncorked the bottle, grabbed a glass, and watched as the stars went by. It was peaceful. In the corner of her eye she caught glimpse of a photo—her photo—wedged in the glass and wall. Her friends all happy, and cheering. The blue sky of Earth…the green grass…the bustle of the city. She raised her glass to the photo, "Cheers to you all."

In a few hours Bulma had accomplished what she'd set out to do—get drunk. She remained quiet as she continued to peer into the vast emptiness of space. It was almost therapeutic. What she didn't realize is that with every little memory that would surface of her friends, she would giggle just a bit. This quiet little giggle caught the attention of an equally bored Saiyan.

Without any warning Vegeta turned the corner into her room to see what she was so happy about. It didn't take long for him to piece it together.

"Are you drunk?"

She didn't respond to him right away, but eventually she mustered up and answer. "I'm comfortable." She sat there on her little nest of blankets just staring away. It wasn't until Vegeta was halfway in her room that she even noticed him.

"Can I help you…Vegeta?"

He rolled his eyes. He was about to turn away when something in her room caught his attention. It wasn't the wine bottle—he knew that existed when she'd brought it out to dinner once. What he didn't notice was her bed—or lack thereof. He hadn't been in her room since she was debilitated from the monster on Enid.

"Woman—where is your bed?"

Bulma smiled as she quietly sipped from her glass, "Oh…the aliens took it…I guess they didn't like it…"

Vegeta tilted his head a bit as he watched her stare out into the vast nothingness. It wasn't unusual for anyone to inebriate themselves on long journeys, but watching her do it just seemed out of place. She was buzzed pretty hard, but not hammered. Even though she could get hammered, she opted just for a controlled buzz.

"You've been sleeping on a stack of blankets this whole time?"

Bulma lifted her glass to her lips, "Yuuup."

Vegeta was growing a bit irritated at the situation, "I thought you had another one of those beds in one of your capsules!"

Bulma nodded her head as she finished her glass of wine, put her glass away on the little table, and corked the bottle back up. "I did…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, HARD. Dealing with a drunk Bulma was like dealing with an average human idiot.

"Well then where is it?!"

Bulma turned her head to slowly look at Vegeta. She locked eyes with him, and could see the irritation all over his face. She raised her eyebrow, and parted her lips.

"You blew it up."

She turned her head and stared back out to the stars. Vegeta blinked. It was in the capsule in her backpack…on Enid…which was now dust. He released his clenched jaw at her confession as she spun on her rear and fluffed up her blankets. "Okaaay Vegeta…good talk…g'night…I'll be quiet." She flopped on her side and closed her eyes—her head on a folded towel for support. Vegeta closed his eyes as his jaw began to clench once more, but was ultimately distracted by Bulma.

"Oh wait…yeah…!"

She flung off her shorts and shirt into any arbitrary direction, and laid back down in her under garments.

"That's better."

He was silent. He stood for a moment with his arms crossed, and his line of vision distorted. He slowly pulled her shirt she had flung from his face, and dropped it to the floor.

 _Damn this woman…_

"This is quite enough." He walked over to her and picked her up over his shoulder. She had no clue it was coming, nor was she prepared to be manhandled by Vegeta in her underwear. "Hey—what—what are you doing?" Bulma attempted to protest, but she couldn't really fight much at all in her condition. She felt herself being flung onto the giant bed in Vegeta's room. "No Vegeta it's…it's fine…this isn't my bed…I can sleep on the…the…blankets…"

Vegeta pushed her down with one hand. "I will not have you sleeping on the floor like some wounded animal." He held her down until her protests stopped which was quicker than he'd thought. He turned to leave when her voice perked up from behind him.

"I'm sorry Vegeta…"

He closed his eyes, "Woman just go to bed." He continued out the door when her words stopped him in his tracks.

"…I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I tried…I really did…I felt so bad…"

This admission made him turn to face her slightly. She was now sitting up in the bed with her knees pulled to her chest.

"…I saw you lying there, and I thought to myself…what if that was me…what if I was left to die and no one cared…"

She was talking about the events on Namek. Vegeta took a few steps towards her—the shadows falling on his muscular form. "Woman enough with your babbling and go to bed."

Shut up is what she didn't do. "Y'know…I thought what if you had us…maybe if I knew you before Frieza…you'd be safe…like…I could've…like…protected you…" She faced forward with her head on her arms resting on her knees.

Vegeta stiffened at her confession. _Protect me?_

She closed her eyes.

"…the other night…I knew what that was…I'd do it again if it…if it helped you…but I knew…and I'm okay with that…"

Bulma opened her eyes and looked at Vegeta. Her eyes were so different. They were glassy not from the alcohol, but from sadness, "…but of what use am I…I'm useless…now."

Her eyes were shut completely she exhaled into her arms. She was referring to their midnight sexual dalliance. She knew that there was nothing meaningful about it—it was strictly superficial. His mind wandered over her words, but his memory of the actions from several nights prior resurfaced. She had given him a physical and emotional outlet for his anger and torment. She let him use her, and she allowed herself to be used, to try to protect him—to help him in a way no other could. She'd even let him take her again if it healed him in some way that nothing else could. However, her question resonated in him deeply. It was a question he didn't have an answer to, at least, not one he'd openly try to discuss.

He could only stare at her for a little while longer before turning and walking away. He made his way into the cargo room and sat at the table staring at the sink in front of him. He sat there for a good long time, but his aggravation was unsettling. At what point did this woman, a prisoner on his ship to take heed of his command, ever give a shit about his well being? Shit, she cared even prior to her seclusion on his ship! It didn't make sense to him.

 _Why care?! Why the fuck would she care?! What's in it for her?!_

His thoughts wandered to her companions. He stood up and went into her room to take a good hard look at the photo she'd toasted not long before. That face—that damn face of Kakarot was just beaming away as she held his son. He was so much stronger than Vegeta. It made no sense. Vegeta was the warrior. He was the one imprisoned by Frieza in a lifetime duty of service to the tyrant. But what did he have to show for it?

He was traveling through space as the 2nd best, without anyone that could give a shit less if he were alive or dead. Vegeta paused at that thought, and it was if he had a small moment of clarity. He did have someone who cared, and she was in his room right in her own mental crisis. Her life was on hold the longer she remained. Plus there was no guarantee that the dragon balls were even in existence anymore. He looked at the photo again. Maybe Kakarot achieved his Super Saiyan status not only by training his body, but maybe it had something to do with training his emotions.

"Preposterous."

Vegeta broke his gaze from the photo when he heard a few light sounds coming from the other side of the ship. He walked into his room to be met with the sight of Bulma sitting on the same end of the bed staring out the window as he did many days earlier. The difference though was he wasn't intimidated to walk up next to her and inquire silently about her mental state. He sat next to her in silence as she took the opportunity to lean onto his left side. The silence was broken when she reached over her lap with her left arm to touch his forearm. He looked to her, and met her blue eyes with his dark ones.

"Vegeta…don't…"

She hesitated.

"…don't leave…"

He sighed in defeat.

"5 minutes woman."

He pulled her onto the bed as she snuggled up to his side, and fell asleep almost immediately. She had a death lock around his arm that would be borderline uncomfortable for a human, but to him, it was more annoying than anything. His mind drifted back to Kakarot, and his expression of happiness in that damn photo. Vegeta was jealous. He was jealous that Kakarot was living the life that he should be living. Vegeta should be the one to achieve Super Saiyan. He should be the one surrounded by people who admire him. He should have the glory, the respect, the girl, the son…

He turned his head to Bulma who was burrowed into his side now. He looked out the window, and then back to the ceiling.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHHHH."

Bulma woke up from her little nap and yawned loudly. She was alone in the bed as her mind wandered to how she ended up there in the first place. _Oh…right Vegeta brought me here._

She threw the covers to the side, and made her way to her bedroom to grab a change of clothes. They should be arriving at their destination soon, so she needed to make sure she was ready to depart the ship. Vegeta wasn't in the main corridor, nor was he in the pilot's chair where he'd usually be. She walked towards the shower, and found Vegeta in the cargo room. He was half dressed, and paid no attention to her. Bulma walked by and made no mention of his presence. She turned on the shower, and began her day. Her thoughts would wander to various miscellaneous topics, none of any consequence as she shampooed her hair. The details of the night before would enter her head, and she would smile. He could've left. He could've let her sleep on the blankets. There were a million things he could've done that were in line with his character, but didn't do. Instead he silently consoled a buzzed homesick human with no purpose.

She leaned her head back into the hot cascade of water when she felt something wet and furry snake around her abdomen. She practically jumped out of her skin before she realized it was Vegeta's tail. The soap was washing down her face so she couldn't really open her eyes until she made it back under the welcoming warmth of the shower.

"VEGETA DAMN IT YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!"

He was still behind her as she frantically tried to rise herself off so she could scold him face to face. He lowered his lips to her neck, and then bit her ear, "Woman, I was in line first." Bulma bit her lip. Vegeta was half dressed in the cargo room, but in reality, he was half undressed about to hit the shower before she marched in and just jumped right in. She smirked.

"Well then I guess I'll have to make it up to you."

She turned around, and leaned into Vegeta as she ran her hand from his chest down to his abdominals resting just below his navel. His eyebrow raised, "I'm listening." The water poured down both of their rock-hard bodies as the steam began to grow thick. She smiled, "Dealer's choice." He grinned.

It wasn't long before she was pressed up against the shower being dominated over and over by Vegeta, who had no idea that his day was going to start out this way. He wasn't object to it, at all, and the fact that he was defiling Kakarot's best friend—again—brought him more satisfaction than he had anticipated. Time passed as he kept Bulma's complete attention, so much in fact she broke from her bliss to notice the shower was still running.

"Ve—ve—Vegeta…we…"

He thrust deeper inside of her which made her nails scratch down his back.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

He didn't like it when she would speak, so at every opportunity he'd make sure she'd either be moaning, or screaming his name.

"Hnnnnnnn…oooohhhh…water…the water…"

Vegeta nipped at the crook of her neck, "We'll get more…"

He continued pleasuring her, but in the back of his mind, she had a damn good point. He reached back, and turned off the water. Then in a sudden blast of air Bulma was transported out of the shower, and onto her back, soaking wet on the bed as they continued their impromptu sexual romp in the sheets. Bulma was in ecstasy as Vegeta pumped and rocked her body like no other could ever do. It was sex like this that made Bulma appreciate the invention of the IUD! She pleased him back as she put her abdominal and vaginal muscles to good use on him.

Vegeta smiled on the inside—today was going to be a great day.

But that smile soon ended when the ship came to a halt and the glow of red illuminated the room where the two were quite deep into each other. The sudden brightness only garnered his attention for a split second, but then that second turned into many. He was on top of her at the time holding her arms over her head and thrusting in deep when he looked up, and just stopped. She was biting on his ear, and then felt him thrust, and then stop. It was quite awkward for her, both physically and mentally. She laid there underneath him, her arms still pinned over her head, his body still quite deep into hers as she watched a wave of disbelief wash over his face. She managed to turn her head on the bed, and look out the window where she saw a huge red planet just floating there.

 _Is that…?_

Vegeta's home planet was quite real.

Bulma sweat dropped.

 _Talk about a mood killer._

He looked at it through the window, and slowly began to tighten his fists. His whole demeanor changed at the sight, and it scared Bulma. It also scared her because he still had her hands in his which were getting tighter and tighter.

"Vegeta…"

He remained fixated on the image through the window.

She squirmed a bit under him, "Vegeta…"

His gaze shot down at her—it was murderous. His eyes were so different—so cold. Whoever he was prior to her influence was who he was at this moment on top of her. Bulma could only whisper in slight fear…

"…you're hurting me…"

Like a flip of a switch his murderous tone lifted, and he was brought back to the reality before him. He looked at Bulma, and loosened his grip on her. He was so fixated on his anger from the past that he lost himself in his own rage, at least until a little voice came from the dark recesses of his mind and pulled him out of his fall. She watched as his face softened back to the rigid Saiyan she'd come to know. It wasn't much of a difference—he went from murderous bloodlust to just murderous, but at least she knew if it was her on his radar.

"I guess it's time to go…"

She began to move her arms to her sides when he tightened his hands on them once more, and pinned them back over her head. She gasped at his movement—she had no clue what he was about to do, or what mental state he was in. Speaking of 'in', he was still quite deeply 'in' her. He grinned—an action that Bulma scarcely seen him do—and she froze up. He could feel her tension all over her body, and on parts of his too.

"Woman…"

He dragged his mouth across hers, then stopped.

"I fully plan to complete the task at hand before starting a new one."

As if nothing had changed he was back at it with the same fervor as he had before. Except Bulma had to inquire because she was really worried about his mental health at this moment. She didn't need to be on the receiving end of a neck snap in case he looked up again and lost his cool.

"Vegeta are you sure…"

He brought his lips to her ear.

"Woman, if that fucking planet has been there this long…it can wait another hour."

It took Bulma a few moments to get her mind back into the game, but it wasn't hard to do with the caliber of sex that he could provide. She figured why not enjoy it—every psychopathic moment of it because one day she'll be back on Earth looking for something to hold to his standard fully knowing that there was no comparison to be made.

 _Men on Earth are gonna suck now._

Her mind then caught up to Vegeta's words.

"WAIT…AN HOUR?!"


	22. Chapter 21

_Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating, I know I had a lot to submit to FF in a short time period. I will be updating at LEAST weekly. I am caught up to my DA page, and if you're ever wondering about the status of my fic, go check out my status updates there if you like! The link is in my bio. Thank you all for your fandom of my little fic. It makes me smile!_

CHAPTER 21

The salve was her best friend at this moment in time as she used it to soothe herself from another bout of angry aggressive super awesome fantastic sex with the Saiyan Prince. She had hobbled to her room to get dressed, among other things, and began to strap on her battle suit as Vegeta prepared to land the ship onto the planet's surface. She eyed it over once, and took note that the metal was a slightly different hue than she'd remembered. "That's odd." She put it on over her body, and turned it on. It was different. Instead of a blue hue, it was now silver. The bracer was very interactive, and from what Bulma could figure out just by looking, her suit was near perfected. "No shit."

Vegeta heard her speak under her breath, and his curiosity got the better of him. He walked into her room to see her standing there with her suit engaged with quite noticeable differences. He eyes her as she played with the bracer, studying it, and learning about this new tech. His presence didn't go unnoticed to her as she lifted her head and smiled, "I think they perfected my suit." Vegeta snorted, "Hmph! Of course they would! Such and arrogant species!" Vegeta turned and walked out as Bulma stifled a little giggle. Vegeta shouldn't be calling any race of alien arrogant, ever, as he'd be the very definition of the pot calling the kettle black. "Wait, Vegeta, hold on…" She ran over to meet with him as he stopped and turned to face her.

"Hey, see if you can reach through the barrier for me?" She paused, as did he, but eventually caved to her request and reached out to push her square in her shoulder. His advance was blocked by her armor. She then fiddled with her bracer, and greeted him with a smile. "Ok…let's see if this is correct." She held her hand up to his chest, much to his dislike, "Woman what are you doing?" She watched her bracer beep, and then nodded. "Let's see if that worked. Go ahead and try again." Vegeta sighed. He reached out again and this time was able to penetrate the armor, and shove her in the shoulder a little harder than she was expecting. "Ow!" He looked at her with disdain as she rubbed the now sore area where Vegeta had shoved. She remained quiet, because she didn't tell him how hard, so she'd take the fall for this one.

She massaged and rotated her shoulder as she spoke to him, "Ok, so…if something bad happens to me and my suit is powered on, at least you can turn it off." Vegeta sneered at her, but not with menace, more with annoyance. "Woman who is to say I'd even try to save you?" He was proud of his attitude of not needing her, and he took every chance he could to remind her of such. Her reaction was not what he expected. Bulma smiled and pointed her finger at him as she placed her hand on her hip, "I have a feeling you'd want me around." She wasn't sure if Saiyan's had the ability to blush, but if they could, she was sure that deep inside Vegeta was about to. "Tch! Vulgar woman!" He turned and walked towards the control panel, "Enough with your filthy mind. We have more serious things to discuss."

She watched as he began to plot their course for landing. His face was tense and he seemed very uneasy, more so than usual. "I do not know what to expect from this place." His sudden admission got her attention. He turned to face her, "I've not been here since I was a child. I do not know who, or what is down there, their agendas, their alliance, or to what throne they pledge allegiance." He walked over to the door as the ship broke through the atmosphere towards their destination. "If there are Saiyans on this planet they will be very interested in you. It will be wise that you do not speak, that you do not engage them in any way, and that you remain close to me and NOT wander off as you are prone to doing."

He stood at the door as the ship landed at its target. For the first time in their travels he had activated the cloaking ability of the ship. _He's pretty nervous if he activated that here_. The scenery began to become clear through the windows of the ship as Bulma looked on. They were landing in a wide open area with large rolling hills, and from what Bulma could see it reminded her of Mars…just colonized. _So this is his home planet…and Goku's…wow…_ She was snapped form her thoughts as Vegeta yelled to her, "Woman do you understand?!"

She turned and made her way over to him hastily nodding, "Yes…yes I understand…no talking or doing anything that will draw attention to myself." He squinted at her, "Indeed." He took a breath in that he didn't even notice inhaling deep, but Bulma noticed, as he smacked his hand on the panel to open the door and drop the ramp. Light billowed into the ship as the ramp lowered to a stop. His hands were stretched out to each side of the door frame as he leaned forward a bit peering out onto the dusty surface. She stood for a moment as she looked him over. He looked very nervous, and tense. Her eyes trailed from his biceps to his deltoids, down his lower back, and then settled right on his perfect ass. His perfect ass was supported by those perfect thighs…those thick, powerful perfect thighs…

She shook herself out of her mental ogling of Vegeta. _Bulma…seriously…_ She walked over to him as he dropped his arm to let her pass.

Vegeta waited inside the door frame of the ship for a moment as he gazed out into the uncertainty of this place he once called home many years ago. _I should probably leave her on the ship…at least until I can determine the agendas of whoever still remains_.

He watched Bulma stand on the ramp in awe of the new planet she was on. He knew that she was very aware of where she was, and the immensity of her presence here. This was an opportunity of a lifetime—Hell—several lifetimes, and she took it in. The shields of the ship maintained gravity within its circumference, but one step outside without that suit and she'd be squished to the ground, and then dead within minutes.

 _I could turn off her suit and shove her out there…watch her get crushed…_

Sometimes her annoyance would push him to the edge. He watched her look about in awe spinning around on her feet to get a good view of the planet. His eyes trailed up and down her body as she stood profile to him. A familiar sensation ran down his spine.

… _maybe tomorrow._

"I'm ready when you are, Vegeta." He blinked as her words fell on his ears. He'd decided she'd go with him, better to bring her along in case they sprung upon anything that her expertise may come in handy. Additionally, if their cover was blown the ship's shields were very powerful, but there was no chance it would survive against a group of powered up angry Saiyans blasting at it. "Woman…" Bulma turned her head, "Yes…what is it?" Vegeta pointed at her face, "See if you can spit out of that armor." Bulma tilted her head and smiled just a bit. "No worries there Vegeta. Things can make it out if they need too." They were both referring to the inevitable situation where they'd be somewhere far away from the ship, and she'd have to answer nature's calls. He didn't know how long they'd be out for, but he was torn about leaving her there. Plus, who was to say she wouldn't pack up and leave him there. The thought crossed his mind, but looking at her he knew she'd sooner remain to scold him than to leave him there as punishment for his ways.

He flew out through the shields of the ship and for the first time in a very long time inhaled the air of his home planet. He was stressed but aware, and very uncertain of his surroundings. Bulma watched as he landed on the planet's surface as if there was no difference in gravity at all. She stepped out, and her suit began to glimmer slightly. It compensated immediately as she was able to move about flawlessly.

"Let's go." He took towards the sky in a direction she was sure he'd plotted. She exhaled, and powered up to fly. She took to the air, but at an uncontrolled breakneck speed unintentionally blowing past Vegeta. "HOLY SHIT!" She flung out her arms and was able to stop. Vegeta flew to her, but not out of concern, "Woman what the Hell are you doing?! Are you trying to bring attention to yourself?!" Bulma held out her hands and grinned sheepishly, "I—I am so sorry! The speed…it's...they really upgraded this thing!" Indeed, Ary'on and his people did a remarkable job making Bulma's suit near indestructible, and very advanced from its earlier version. Bulma looked to her bracer, and was in awe of the readings. The power drain was miniscule, and the teleportation icon was now stand alone versus when it would tell her how many jumps she'd have left.

 _I wonder how many teleportations I can do now…or if they addressed that at all._

Vegeta grew agitated, "I swear I am about to leave you here to fend for yourself." Bulma perked up, "Sorry! Sorry! Let's go I'll get the hang of it now that I am aware it's been upgraded!" She gave Vegeta a slight wave. He rolled his eyes, and took off. Bulma followed. They flew for a while with Vegeta in the lead and Bulma trailing very close behind. The fact that Bulma was a lot faster now made the trip easier for him as she could keep up with his normal speeds. Bulma looked to her bracer to read her capabilities. She was flying at 75% her maximum speed.

"Hey, Vegeta…I'm at 75% max speed in case you're wanting to go faster." He remained silent, but eventually picked up forward direction. She was fast, but if she was ever running from him, there'd be no question he'd catch up. He was the fastest flyer she'd had ever seen…except for that stupid Ginyu that was now dead. So still, he was the fastest.

He stopped dead in the air as Bulma flew past him, but stopped and came back. She didn't quite have that ability if she didn't know he was going to stop in the first place. "What is it?" His face turned cold. She swallowed hard. The wind blew around them as he remained silent and still. "Vegeta…?" He turned his head as he surveyed the open sky around him, "To the surface, NOW." She didn't hesitate one second before descending straight down until her feet landed on the dirt beneath her—Vegeta landing behind her with his back to hers.

Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest and smirked, "No sense of hiding yourself. I know you're there." Bulma's breath was caught in her throat as she heard Vegeta speak in a tongue she'd never heard him use. It was his native language, and she had no clue what he said. Well, until her bracer beeped. She looked down, and watched it begin to process new information. She picked her head up, looked around and saw no one, but that didn't mean that no one was there. It didn't take long for Vegeta's accused to land in front of Bulma. There were 5 Saiyans, 4 male, and 1 female, and they looked very, very angry.

Bulma gulped hard at the formative looking Saiyan in front of her. "You're going to wish you never stepped foot on this planet." They were all in smiles, grinning ear to ear at their catch. "You, female with the armor, what's your deal?" Bulma could understand them now. Her suit identified the tongue, and was translating for her. She turned her gaze as if to play dumb. Better them think she was a nobody who couldn't understand their language just along for the ride as Vegeta pointed out earlier.

"Typical lower class Saiyans. Always attacking the weak first always showing your true cowardice in battle." The Saiyans laughed at Vegeta's remark, until he turned around, and their laughter was reduced to shock.

"He…looks like the king." Bulma's eyes widened, but she remained unconfrontational, neutral, and very still. The tallest, and the biggest of the group laughed, "Oh please, looks mean nothing! Let's see what you got you prick!" He was off his feet and heading towards Vegeta at full force. His advance was stopped when Vegeta held out his hand and blasted him into thousands of pieces. Bulma flinched at his display of power. Vegeta wasn't fucking around—at all.

The remaining 4 Saiyans looked in disbelief of what they had witnessed. "You—you killed him?!" Vegeta smiled, "I would suggest that you have more respect for your Saiyan Prince, and don't pick a fight in which you cannot win." The group looked visibly shaken, as if they were in the presence of a ghost. "Tell me, who oversees this wretched planet now?" The group looked at each other, and then to Vegeta, "Forgive us, your Majesty—we didn't know—it was you." They looked ill now. "The—the King is still in power here…King Vegeta."

Unfortunately, the poor Saiyan who delivered this news to Vegeta was given a knee to the abdomen so hard he almost passed out. "LIARS. I saw him die with my own eyes!" He held out his hand as it began to glow towards the 3 standing in front of him, "Tell me, who is in charge, NOW!" The female Saiyan stepped forward with her arms out, "Please, Prince Vegeta, we do not lie! The King was brought here on the brink of death after his altercation with the alien called Frieza, but did not succumb to his injuries! We—we can take you directly to him!"

Bulma stood there with her eyes wide open, and her mouth pressed into an epic pucker of shock. She had turned her face from them to hide her reactions to their words, and also to spare herself from seeing Vegeta potentially gut any more Saiyans. This was truly a situation that could be televised on any daytime TV soap opera back at home. She knew of King Vegeta's death, so the news of him being quite alive shocked her. What was more frightening was how Vegeta was holding up to this news—mentally. Bulma fiddled with her thumbs as she kept listening in on the conversation.

"Take me to this person you claim is the King, now, and you better pray that you are not deceiving me." He turned to Bulma, who had her back to them all, and fidgeting from leg to leg, "Woman, let's go!" Bulma almost moved, but he had said it in Saiyan, so she acted like she didn't understand him. Best the others think she was strictly a 1 language alien just in case. Vegeta realized his folly, "Woman, let's go." She turned as he requested in her native tongue, and off they went trailing behind 3 very frightened Saiyans, and 1 very injured one. Vegeta's mind was reeling.

 _There is no way this is true. It must be some sort of deception._

He clenched his fists as they made their way to where his father was purportedly at. Bulma followed close, and watched as Vegeta clenched his fists. _This is not going to be good. At all._ They began to come upon small buildings which grew larger in size the closer they got towards their destination. In the distance they could see it…a castle carved in the mountainside of sorts. Vegeta stopped midair, as the others stopped as well. He eyed the castle, and furrowed his brow. It was his childhood home still standing, and still bustling with activity. "Your Majesty?" The female extended her arm out towards the castle, "We are here." They descended into a large courtyard, a place that Vegeta would frequent in his youth.

"Come this way, please." They headed inside with the Saiyans, eyes wide open, and their guard up and ready for any ambush. Vegeta slowed down to speak to Bulma, "No matter what happens in here, at any sign of trouble you are to return to the ship at once." Bulma nodded. Not because she wanted too, but because there were other Saiyans now watching them in disbelief. She could hear their idle chatter, and concern.

 _Is that the King's son? The one taken?_

 _Who's that female with him?_

 _Oh wow look at that handsome man…who is that?!_

 _Is that Prince Vegeta?!_

 _We should kill him before—_

Unfortunately for whoever whispered that under their breath, they weren't alive once Vegeta fell out of line and killed him in an instant. This action made everyone tense up, and Bulma stood still waiting for her chance to bolt.

"If anyone else has something else they'd like to share about my presence I encourage you to step forward and say it to my face." Bulma fidgeted with her hands a bit more. She was in his world now, and he needed to make it absolutely clear that he was superior to them. So if they died, it was just a consequence of doing business. She was uneasy at the sight because she'd truly began to forget how dangerous Vegeta really was. She held in a breath and thought to herself, _How lucky am I to have survived in his presence?_

She began to shake as the totality of the situation became very clear. Who she was with, who he was, and what he was capable of doing in a microsecond. Vegeta's eyes fell on her as she stood there visibly nervous of his display of power. Their eyes met briefly before she turned and looked away—like she was supposed to do.

One voice did break the silence and challenge Vegeta's presence.

"Well, if it isn't my long lost son after all."

Vegeta turned to face the voice, and when he did he got the shock of his life. "It can't be."

The King grinned, and crossed his arms, "You can believe it, boy. It's I that can't believe I am witnessing this moment with my own eyes. My son, returned, and let me guess…you've come for blood?"

Bulma's eyes were becoming harder and harder to control now. This was just too much for her, so she could only imagine how it was for Vegeta. Plus, here she was on a planet that was thought destroyed, in the presence of a Saiyan King, and with Vegeta no less about to wage a war on the throne. Shit was messed up bad.

Vegeta spoke, "Now, why would I waste my energy on a weakling like you, _father_?"

The gasps were very audible in the courtyard, as many Saiyans gathered at the news of the return of the Prince. Bulma surveyed them. There weren't a lot of them, and the ration of male to female Saiyans was off…looked like 3 to 1. This may also explain why she was being eyed so incredibly hard by the men, and even some of the women.

King Vegeta laughed, "That same arrogant attitude. So then tell me why are you here?"

Vegeta spat out, "I didn't come to see you."

Bulma's heart sank a little. _He came for his mother?_

The King laughed, "Well, I am sorry to disappoint you, but she's not here. She left years ago! Your pathetic mother couldn't handle losing her little baby boy so she left in the middle of the night with a little less than half of the Saiyan's population." The King chuckled, "I still don't know how she did it, but no matter life is good without her constant crying for you."

Bulma could see Vegeta's anger growing as the King spat on the Queen's name. "Tell me son, how was it in your time with Frieza?" He smirked at Vegeta, "Did he teach you anything worthwhile?" Vegeta stood motionless, and Bulma couldn't figure out why. She thought Vegeta would've attacked him by now especially after all the derogatory comments he was making.

King Vegeta eyed his son, "I see. Remaining quiet, attempting to figure out a strategy to defeat you Father, are you?" The King laughed, "Or are you just struck in awe of the sight before your eyes. You know Vegeta, Saiyans on the brink of death only come back stronger than ever before, so imagine my power after my altercation with Frieza!" King Vegeta clenched his fist, and released it as his son look on. "Or do I have it all wrong, and that you are here out of goodwill?"

The King walked towards Vegeta, but stopped a decent distance away. He looked over to Bulma who made sure to have her eyes fixed to the ground. She could feel his glare. "Did you bring me a present, boy?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed. King Vegeta walked over to Bulma, and attempted to lift her chin up until his hand was met with the force field which deflected his touch. "A force field I see?" He looked at Vegeta who was now standing within striking distance of him. "So, you've acquired a human to accompany you all these years? Makes perfect sense to me…a weak human for a weak Saiyan. Is Earth your new home now, are you the King there?" He eyed Vegeta, and then Bulma, "Or, is she a parting gift for me? I must say, I'm impressed you found such an attractive one to follow you around like a dog. You must have really beaten her to submission—I like that."

Bulma squinted her eyes at the King's assertion, but remained neutral as she stood there listening in. _Is this a joke…or is this just some test for Vegeta?_

Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at his father. "I see Frieza didn't blow this wretched place up after all. It's a shame, the destruction would have paired well with your inability to rule."

Audible gasps were heard again from the surrounding crowd. Bulma stood fidgeting hard behind Vegeta. Vegeta wasn't finished. "Enough with the cordial welcome old man."

The King raised his hand, "You prove your mental fortitude…but let's see if you are who you claim to be. DESTROY HIM!" Immediately at least 20 Saiyan warriors sprang from the crowd and one by one led an assault at Vegeta. "Bulma, GO!" Vegeta began to fight each one as they tried to subdue him as Bulma looked on, but not for long. She was hit from behind so hard that she was thrown through a large wall of stone as the large pieces fell on top of her. She gasped, and surveyed her surroundings. "BULMA, GO!" She could hear Vegeta scream for her to run, to get the fuck out of there as he told her to. She was pulled from the rubble by a Saiyan which gripped her around the waist, and squeezed into her shields as hard as he could. "Maybe I'll let you live little girl…" His voice was dripping with want, and Bulma gagged. "Not in your life buddy!"

She instantly teleported away, but remained in the courtyard where she watched as more and more Saiyan warriors piled on top of Vegeta. He was doing a good job keeping them at bay, but the sheer numbers may prove to overwhelm him. They were trying to pin him down, to grab his arms and hold him as they'd land their blasts and blows to his body. "Vegeta!" Bulma teleported once more when she saw a Saiyan coming down to hit her again, and she successfully avoided the attack. She was farther away from the fight now, farther from Vegeta, and her heart began to break. "Vegeta…"

She looked at her bracer.

Shields 100%  
Energy 99%

 _Wait…what?!_

She teleported twice, and got hit with a massive attack, and her suit was perfectly fine. It clicked. The aliens didn't just fix her suit, they perfected it, and potentially installed technology far out of her comprehension. She then watched as the bracer updated.

Shields 100%  
Energy 100%

In a split second the suit was able to recover the lost energy. She looked up, towards the huddled masses of the fight. She watched as Vegeta landed blow after blow, blast after blast to the Saiyans that just kept coming in waves. _Fuck this!_

Vegeta fought each Saiyan as they came, often 2 or 3 at a time as they kicked, punched, and blasted him as the King looked on. They tried to subdue him at the same time which proved to be very difficult. Vegeta was fighting at a level higher than theirs on many fronts, but even with his advanced expertise and power he was still finding it difficult to eliminate the waves of fighters on top of him at once. He felt an arm reach across his neck and pull him in a chokehold as another grabbed his wrists and wrenched them back behind Vegeta's body eliciting a painful grimace. "Got you now you weak scum!" Vegeta began to turn his head to thwart the attackers, but was caught off guard by a voice, a female voice…a very familiar voice. "No…what is she doing?!"

"I DON'T THINK SO ASSHOLES!" Bulma teleported in behind the assailants and grabbed their collars, and them teleported them over 5000 meters away from the battle. This freed Vegeta immediately, and allowed him to begin his assault on the other warriors looking around in awe as this human woman flashed in and out in less than a blink of the eye. Bulma was back in a flash, next to Vegeta. "Woman! What the fuck are you doing?!" She yelled back, "I was NOT going to leave you there to fight alone Vegeta! No WAY!" She teleported again, grabbed 2 more assailants and teleported them far away. Again, in an instant she was back, but was met by a female Saiyan charging her at full speed. Instead of teleporting, Bulma stood with her arms forwards, palms out, and blasters ready to fire. "EAT IT BITCH!"

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Bulma blasted the Saiyan into a group of 4 others sending them straight through the wall, past another courtyard, and through another wall. She looked at her hands, and then to Vegeta who looked at her in awe, "Holy shit!" The fight wasn't over as more and more warriors wanted a piece of the action. They both blasted, punched kicked, and fought each Saiyan that came before them. If too many aggregated at once Bulma would teleport them far away to lighten the load. The King stood in awe of the fight before him, and watched in amazement how his son was fighting alongside a human woman he didn't even need. It was clear to him that Vegeta could've taken on all his attackers, and won. But watching him work in tandem with this woman—remarkable. "I don't believe my eyes."

The fight continued for what seemed like eternity, with Vegeta screaming for Bulma to leave, that he had it covered, yet Bulma declined. Unfortunately, the tone of the fight changed as they continued to fight the Saiyan hoard. As Vegeta backhanded a less fortunate warrior, Bulma was on the other side of the blow. In slow motion his hand connected with the Saiyan warrior, but then came into passive contact with Bulma's face. The shield recognized his bio-signature, and let him in. In that instant he mistakenly struck Bulma in the face sending her flying back into a pile of dust and debris.

 _NO._

Everyone stopped for an instant as they witnessed Vegeta send his own comrade through a wall of rubble. The fight was about to continue until a voice bellowed out across the courtyard, "ENOUGH!"

The King stood with his hands stretched out. The warriors wiped the blood from their faces, and tended to their wounds as they retreated into the crowd from hence they came. Vegeta stared at the rubble which encased Bulma—he could only see one leg and one of her arms protruding from the rubble as she lay there motionless. He returned his gaze to his father, who stared back at him intently. Vegeta couldn't show compassion for her, and couldn't treat her like anything but just an accomplice. Deep down, he wanted nothing more than to see if she'd survived his accidental blow. His father was testing him no doubt, something that was common in their military ranks. Vegeta had to prove his meddle, and prove it he did. She had to suffer the consequence of not listening to him as he told her numerous times to flee. This was that consequence—collateral damage.

"Enough of this." The King walked over to Vegeta and looked at him in the eyes. "Collect your human, we have matters to discuss. I'll send for…" Vegeta cut his father off mid-sentence. "No, we will discuss these things right now, not a second later."

The King sighed, and nodded, "Fair enough." Their gazes were broken when they both heard rolling rocks, and tiny grunts. They looked to the pile of rubble witnessing falling rocks to the sides of Bulma, and she struggled to get up after her unintended scrap with Vegeta. "Hnnn…gnnnnh…!" She rolled to her knees, and knelt with one arm leaning on one leg and the other supporting the ground. She looked up at Vegeta, who eyed her with a glare she'd seen before. He was pissed, and very disappointed. She defied his warnings, she engaged when told not to, and she did everything that he warned her against. Now here she was with a split top and bottom lip, a bruise forming on her jaw and cheek, and dizzy as hell.

 _Stupid…idiot…woman!_ Vegeta clenched his fist as he saw her condition. This should have never happened, but it did. _I should've had more control._ Bulma saw his clenched fists, and turned her gaze to look away. She fucked up bad, and who knows what it might cost them.

"Come. Collect your human woman. Let us discuss." The King turned around and began his walk into the large carved out castle in the mountainside. Vegeta waited only for a moment as Bulma hurriedly collected herself, and stumbled behind him in silence. They walked through a few corridors, and eventually ended up in a big room complete with tapestries and items from wars long past. Bulma looked around as much as she could. Her head was buzzing and her ears were ringing from Vegeta's strike. She reached up to her jaw, wincing in pain as she touched it tenderly.

 _If that Saiyan wasn't there to take the brunt of that blow Vegeta would've taken my head off._

The King stopped and turned to Vegeta. They stood in silence as Bulma made herself scarce and planted her ass in the corner of the room to watch the two do whatever it was they were about to do…or to pass out from the concussion she was starting to feel come on.

Bulma rubbed her head. _Maybe I should go back to the ship…_

"Tell me, _Father_ , whatever you gained by pawning me off to the likes of Frieza…was it worth it?"

Bulma blinked. _…but…maaaaybe I'll stay right here for now…in case he needs me_. Bulma was always a sucker for good gossip, and the gossip could be no better anywhere else in the universe than where she was right at this moment.

"You weren't pawned off…"

Vegeta yelled, "LIAR!" His fists tightened.

"Vegeta we were set up! All of us!" The King raised his arms. "Frieza came to destroy this planet unless we gave you to him as a reminder of who was in charge. Your mother and I were against it! It was Cabba, the High Advisor, which took you to Frieza, not me!"

Vegeta paced around the King, "You lie to my face. I know how mother sought help to avoid the exchange—my exchange—but she was too late." Vegeta walked up and got right up in the King's face. "Was it worth it? Now that I stand here before you, tell me…was it worth it?"

King Vegeta grabbed his armor and lifted it up to reveal a huge burn scar that extended from his navel to his left shoulder, across his chest and over his ribs. "This. THIS was my attempt to save you. I was not pawning you off to that demon Frieza…I was trying to rescue you!"

Vegeta laughed, which was a bit out of place for the manner of conversation they were having now. "Spare me the sentiment, I stood there as a child and watched as you stood there and let them take me away."

The King grew frustrated, but rightfully so. He wasn't upset at Vegeta for thinking the way he thought, he was frustrated that he couldn't prove his intentions after all these years. "All you saw was your father incapacitated and left for dead. As you said yourself, you were a child—what were you supposed to think after all these years?! I CAME FOR YOU, BUT I FAILED!"

The King yelled back in equal tone. Vegeta stood stoic and the King began to exhibit visual signs of emotional distress. Bulma flinched at the words falling on her ears. She was in awe of what she was hearing, thanks to her translator. _Oh my…_

The King tuned around.

"We intercepted a message from Frieza ordering the destruction of this planet…the only reason we even knew about it was because the message was intercepted by our ships. Your mother left on her own accord to find a race of aliens that were fabled to have powers greater than our own understanding to hopefully aid us in our fight against him as time was running out."

Bulma blinked. _Ary'on…_

"During her flight she was sent an encrypted message stating that I was in negotiation with Frieza—to give him our first born son—and she lost faith in me, rightfully so. At that same time I was told that she took you and left the planet. We were both deceived."

Vegeta began to breathe a little uneasy at his father's words. His anger was building up, his hatred was now focused on everything around him. He closed his eyes and tried hard to remember the events of that day. The pieces came to him in fragments. He opened his eyes and trained them back on his father.

King Vegeta slowly paced, and starred at the throne of Vegeta's mother, empty, abandoned. "Cabba sent that message beyond my knowledge. He sent you off in hopes of aligning with Frieza, overthrowing me, overpowering your mother, and claiming this world as his. He deceived me to believe that you were not on the planet, so I wouldn't go looking for you when he gave you to the Frieza Force. Frieza was aware of Cabba's intention, and had no plans to let the planet survive. He did enjoy the torment it brought us." The King lowered his head.

"You were the reason why Cabba's plan fell to pieces." The King turned and looked at Vegeta, whose eyes were drilling his father for any form of deception. He found none. "You…you saw through the plot that Cabba was attempting, and when he boarded you on that ship you yelled out in defiance." The King raised his head, and a small smile of a memory long past graced his face. "Your defiance, your warrior blood calling out for your fellow Saiyan warriors to aid you was what garnered my attention to the plot, and eventually allowed me to see through Cabba's ploy."

The memory of that scream, that call to arms, flooded in Vegeta's mind. He saw it now, clear as day, as Cabba gripped his arm and attempted to overpower him. Vegeta saw himself break free from the grasp and take off towards the exit, and stopping when colliding with a large object—his father. A memory long blocked or erased, but a memory which set into motion a series of events that changed Vegeta forever. He saw his father's outstretched palm as he sent a blast at him, but it wasn't meant for Vegeta. No…it was for someone behind him—Frieza.

Vegeta's eyes were shut so hard now that he could feel the headache begin to form. "It can't be possible." The King looked at him, "Yes, it is…you must remember…I have nothing—NOTHING—to gain from deceiving you."

It was true.

Vegeta's memories flooded back to him, in bits and pieces, as Frieza sent a fatal blast at the King blowing him off the ship. Vegeta would turn around to look at Frieza, and the corpse of Cabba laying on the floor. That's the last memory he had of his last day on his planet, and it was a memory he'd long scrub from his mind until this moment.

Bulma had her hands over her face as she held back the tears. It was too much. She was so grief stricken by Vegeta's early life, and his acquisition by Frieza, that she broke down in tears. Quiet tears, but nonetheless tears. Vegeta could smell them, but waved it off as a reaction from the pain from her bruised face.

Vegeta's eyes shot open. "Tell me…if you were alive, why did you not come looking for me?"

The King sighed. "I was found alive by our forces, and brought here in order to recover, or die. Your mother, from what I was told, was brought here by the aliens she came to discover. I was incapacitated for days, and when I came too she was there at my side. She was afraid to seek you out in fear that more harm would come to you, our people…and your brother. She was afraid of Frieza returning if he found that she'd successfully fooled him and finishing the task he set out to do."

Vegeta thought back to his moment alone with Ary'on, when he'd given Vegeta a glimpse of what his mother had asked of him, and the ring she entrusted to him. Vegeta was beside himself. It sounded believable. His mom was fearful to tempt fate ever again, and pursuing him might have done exactly that.

"So I am to sit here and believe that a race of warriors would simply kneel down and accept the loss of their Prince in order not to makes waves against something so inexplicable as 'fate'?!" Vegeta had a damn good question, and fortunately the King had a damn good answer.

"That we did not." The King stared at his son with great affirmation.

"Your mother was wrong, and I had no part of her desire to remain idle over if's and maybe's. I sent out ships, I accompanied many search and rescue missions to find you, but all returned with no luck on finding your whereabouts. The years passed with no information of the whereabouts of Frieza…it was as if he secluded himself into a solar system in another galaxy far away from our grasp." He crossed his arms and sighed heavily. "So in the meantime, we sent ships off this planet to occupy another. Your mother mobilized a large portion of the population and moved them to a location far away from Frieza's fingertips. It was the only foreseeable way to save our race if Frieza ever came back here."

Bulma listened as their conversation went on.

"We would die so that Frieza could be satisfied thinking he'd killed us all for good, and our penance for losing you would be met with the shedding of our own blood—our lives."

The news of his mother's mortality shocked Vegeta, as he shifted on his feet ever so slightly at those words, "She is alive?"

King Vegeta bowed his head. "I do not know."

The small moment of a silver lining in Vegeta's life was crushed when the King responded. Vegeta growled, "What do you mean that you do not know?"

"We sent as many Saiyans to the new planet as we could, but one by one the ships began to fail us. Less ships came back here to gather more passengers, until only one ship remained beyond the repair of even our most skilled technological scientists. I do not know if we were abandoned, or if they went missing, or captured…" The King trailed off.

Bulma sat in silence at this new info. _They have a ship in disrepair?_

She was broken from her thought when she heard Vegeta yell to her.

"BULMA."

It was stern, it was sharp, and it was in her native tongue.

 _Shit…_

Instead of standing up, she simply teleported herself to Vegeta's side, startling the King, and eliciting no response from Vegeta. "Get us out of here. I am done listening to this madness."

The King reached out to Vegeta but did not touch him. "Consider this information, please. It is the truth. I swear it. You've proven your meddle, son, now prove your royal fortitude."

Vegeta could see the despair in his father's eyes.

"Tch."

Vegeta turned to Bulma. "Let's go." She nodded, and placed her hand on his chest. In 2 teleportations she was back at the ship which surprised Vegeta immensely. Her armor was much more advanced now, and it served them well today. A fact he'd never divulge to her. Bulma disengaged her suit, and slid it off her shoulders and dropped it to the floor as she made her way to the infirmary to retrieve her salve. She walked a bit tilted and a little bit wobbly from her blow to the head from Vegeta. He narrowed his eyes at her—he could see that she was concussed for sure.

Her head, face, mouth, and mind were on fire, but the salve could only correct 3 of those 4. Her mind would remain in turmoil of the information she had learned about Vegeta's youth, and his trade to Frieza. She remained quiet, and made little noise in the cargo room.

Vegeta watched as she made her way towards the infirmary no blinking, or barely even breathing in. His mind raced over the words that fallen on his ears, and no matter how hard he tried to negate or find fault in the admission—he couldn't poke a damn hole in it. He was uneasy. He felt like he didn't belong anywhere now. Not on the ship, not on the planet, not anywhere. He wanted to be alone, so alone is what he set out to find.

Bulma came out of the cargo room where she stood alone. Her face was healing up well, and her highly probable concussion was subsiding. She peered into a few of the rooms on the ship, but Vegeta was gone. She made her way to the only room with a bed, Vegeta's room, and it too was empty.

"He's gone."

Bulma entered the room and sat on the bed staring at the wall, allowing herself to fall back. She wasn't tired at all. There was so much adrenaline ramping through her at the moment that she could barely stay still. Then they began to fall. The tears she was trying to hold in not so long ago, but this time unrestrained. She got to witness Vegeta take on 20-30 Saiyans at first, and then a solid 50, and did so remarkably well. He held back his attacks. Why would he do such a thing? He could've slaughtered them, at least, she was almost sure they were no match for him even in large numbers. She exhaled deeply when the answer came to her in its most obvious form.

 _It was a damn test. Just like his dad said…proving he was worthy…proving he was the Saiyan Prince, and not some imposter. Proving he could handle his own and killing if it suited him…_

She blinked slowly as the events played across her mind.

… _and then I go and jump in like an idiot. To try to help him…I only made it worse I bet._

The whole interaction from start to finish played over and over in her mind. The rotten remarks the King made about Vegeta, and his mother, and even Bulma. They were all made to see if he was mentally capable to withstand such verbal abuse without becoming reactionary. A verbal invitation to see how fast Vegeta would fly off his rocker. Bulma sighed again. Vegeta had a temper, and he often acted as if on impulse, but this display of restraint proved to her that he was always one step ahead. Calculating, observing, planning—waiting for the opportune moment to strike, and if none existed he created one.

A shiver ran down her spine.

These long months she'd began to take his company for granted. He could kill her if he wanted to kill her. She always knew that. But what scared her wasn't the idea of him being able to smite her at any moment, but what was keeping him from doing so since Day 1.

 _It certainly isn't because of the physical component—that's too recent._

Tears streamed silently from her eyes, down the sides of her temples, to the bed under her head. She was sad, and confused, and her heart broke for him. Plus she only made matters worse for him, or so she concluded.

 _Vegeta…I'm so sorry._


	23. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Out in the countryside the mountains crumbled at the expense of one pent up Saiyan Prince. If it was above sea level it was blasted away into fragments of their once majestic height. Hills were obliterated, canyons were formed, and the terrain was rendered unrecognizable from its former scenic beauty. Vegeta sat upon a large chunk of rock that was once perched high into the clouds of his planet, but now rested far below its original, once permanent location. His face was drenched in anger and pride, while his inner demons feasted at the information his father told him about his apparent abduction and the attempt to overthrow the kingdom.

Try as he might, and try he did, it was no use to deny what he was told. He couldn't deny these occurrences. They aligned perfectly with the memories that had flooded back to him as he let out his aggression on the terrain around him. Vegeta thought back to that alien, Ary'on. "How did he conveniently leave out this information, the bastard."

He spoke to no one as the wind blew around him as the answer came to him shortly thereafter. Ary'on didn't know. He had told Vegeta that he'd left as soon as his mother was returned to the planet, and never returned since then. It was only shortly after her arrival back on Planet Vegeta that she was made aware that the King was found barely alive when she'd originally thought he had been killed. Ary'on never stuck around long enough to know what happened. Maybe that was for the best.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists. It had been at least 15 days on this planet that he'd left the ship once Bulma teleported him there. He left without making a sound, and never returned. She'd probably left by now assuming that he'd abandoned her, and rightfully so, because he did. Not intentionally, but it just happened to work out that way. He was so angry at everyone and everything, and if he'd stayed a moment longer in that ship there's no telling if he'd had let out his aggression on her. He didn't leave because he was worried about her safety—at least that is what he convinced himself. He didn't need her to help him pick up the pieces. He didn't need her to have his back. No one ever advocated for him his entire life and it was going to stay that way. Vegeta needed no one. Not now, and not ever.

Over the course of his absence from the ship, and from Bulma, his mind would always skirt back around to her face. She'd be long gone from this planet, leaving him for the remainder of her life—or his—depending on if he'd ever get the chance to leave. There was no question that he would be asked to rejoin the royal ranks, and have to fight day after day to prove himself. He would be challenged non-stop by those who would think they would better suit the leadership of the colony after the King died, or was overthrown. Vegeta gritted his teeth. He would spend his life fighting to survive on this world, even with no intention of being King of anything. His mere existence would be enough to call forth a headhunt. Even if Vegeta wanted to rule, why would he? To be alone and miserable, and having to govern at the same time? He could remain alone and miserable without that headache. Remain alone forever, and never see the blue haired beauty ever again.

Once more he found his mind wander to her, and he let his aggression out at the world before him.

"If destroying the planet is what you are trying to accomplish then may I suggest you get it over with already?"

Vegeta spun off the rock and to his feet at a voice from behind. It was his father. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" The King placed his arms behind his back and spoke to his son. "It's been 15 days since you came to the courtyard, yet you are still here. If you have the means to leave, then why not do so?" Vegeta was cornered in one question. He turned his gaze away from his father, "I do not have to explain my reasoning to you." The King laughed—irritating Vegeta.

"Come now. I can see it all over your face that you are here because you know that I spoke the truth. Otherwise you would have attempted to destroy this place, the entire place, and not just some inanimate rock formations."

Damn, the King was on to him, even if Vegeta wasn't sure himself why he was still there.

Vegeta looked at his father, "Then tell me why are YOU here if you know so much?"

The King nodded, "I am here to pay my penance—to you." He stepped forward, and shoved Vegeta in the shoulder—hard. Vegeta tilted his head at the King in disbelief at what he'd just done. "Have you lost your mind, old man?" Vegeta stepped forward and dug his finger into his father's chest. "Do not test me. I am not as forgiving as you." The King smiled which only made increased Vegeta's anger. "I didn't come here seeking forgiveness. I know that is something that I'll never be granted for my transgressions—albeit out of my control."

Vegeta was at maximum capacity for dialogue, and he showed it. "THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

The King took a step back, and stood in a battle-ready stance. "I already told you. I'm here to pay my penance even if I die trying."

Vegeta grinned, "It's your life, _father_."

In an instant the countryside surrounding them was turned into a total battle royale. The King of all Saiyans versus the Prince of all Saiyans. King Vegeta knew coming out here meant that he was going into a battle that he might not win, but it was worth doing. His son was still out there for reasons unexplained, and King Vegeta wanted to capitalize on the time he had with him on the planet. It wasn't about father/son bonding, because that would never happen. His goal was to find common ground for them both, and that was the enticing call to war. It wasn't about winning or losing, it was about getting on even ground. There was nothing that King Vegeta could do to convince his son to trust him, but there was a way he could get Vegeta to at least listen to him. The King would prove himself to his son here and now, even if it meant dying in the process.

Blow after blow they landed, and each one hurt more than the last. They stopped for a brief moment when Vegeta inquired to his reason for battle.

"If you think sparring with me is going to magically end my hatred for you—you might as well give in right now."

King Vegeta sighed, yet remained poised for combat. "It doesn't matter if you kill me right here, and right now. There is little left for me on this planet."

Out of a thousand reasons the King could give to Vegeta for his purpose for confronting his son, this never would have made the list. That is why his admission echoed in Vegeta's mind for a half second, no more, no less. Vegeta responded, "Not only have you abandoned me, but now you abandon the remainder of your kingdom? How utterly pathetic." In another twist of events catching Vegeta by surprise was the King's smile to his claim.

"There is no kingdom here, anymore. We are all but equals here, waiting to die and be rid of this savage place. What kind of kingdom is worth ruling when everything worth protecting has vanished?" Vegeta remained still, as his father readied to attack his son.

"Everyone here has endured years of solitude while their families where sent away in hopes of creating a prosperous life away from that tyrant. Now, their only way off this planet sits broken in a hangar mocking us every day we can't fix it. So you tell me Vegeta…"

The King sent out a blast which Vegeta easily dodged, but didn't see the King's advancement from behind. He sent Vegeta barreling into the ground below as he yelled, "…what's the point of living when everything you've ever loved or lived for is gone?!" King Vegeta landed a powerful boot to the ground where Vegeta was laying, but dodged before returning his attack on his father. The King dodged his advance, and made contact with his fist to Vegeta's stomach.

Vegeta bent over in pain his father spoke into his ear, "It's unfortunate that you will never know the satisfaction of having someone that doesn't need you, want you." With that he sent Vegeta hurdling back in a blast. Vegeta corrected himself in the air, then turned towards his father as he wiped the blood from his lip. He looked at his glove, and froze for an instant. Next to the fresh blood, the dirt and debris smeared across his glove, was a line of dried blood too small and too old to have come from this battle. It was from his impact with Bulma…it was her blood that stained his glove.

That moment would be the tipping point for Vegeta. The King wanted a piece, and he was going to get one.

Meanwhile…

The sun was high in the sky as Bulma walked around the interior of the ship in her tank top, underwear, and slippers. She had her buds in her ears, and her music player blasting away. It was the first time that she was able to listen to it without Vegeta screaming for her to turn off its inferior racket. Even at its quietest, it still managed to echo and annoy him. She shrugged it off as him not having any taste in good music. She was eating a bowl of ice cream, and dancing around mindlessly to herself. She was so incredibly bored. She was a prisoner on the ship quite literally. She couldn't leave and go far without risk of being seen by the hoards of pissed off resident Saiyans. So she remained on the ship only going outside within the shield's confines. It's been over 2 weeks that they landed here, and over 2 weeks since she last seen Vegeta.

There wasn't a day that her mind wouldn't wander to him, and wonder if he was ok. He could be dead for all she knew, but she remained on the ship with strong resolve that he was fine, and that he'd come back. There were moments when Bulma would look at the control panel of the ship, and think to herself that she could just go. She could be free. Free from the traveling, the belittling, the anger and frustration—free from it all. She could leave him here on his own planet with his own people, and they could fight, bicker, complain, and battle to their heart's content. But she couldn't. She had it in her to wait it out, even if it meant until she was wished off the ship—if the dragon balls were even in existence anymore. In the times she felt lonely or in need of comfort, she would throw on her bathing suit, and lay on the top of the ship to get some sun.

She danced into the cargo room as she listened to her music, and wiggled her butt to the beat as she washed her empty bowl out and cleaned up. She made it back to her room, and began to tidy up her blankets because they were in a bit of disarray. She'd decided that it was best for her to sleep in her room on a pile of blankets for now on in case Vegeta arrived and wanted his alone time. She knew he'd probably have an earful for her if—when—he got back, and she wanted to try to be as cordial as she could. It wasn't an act of submission as Bulma was too independent for that. It was an act of understanding. She sat down on her blankets as her eyes wandered to the 2 pictures wedged in the seam on the glass. The first picture was the one of her with her friends. It always brought her joy in times of loneliness. The second picture was new. She started to giggle to herself as she reached out and touched the photo. She remembered when they took it.

She was digging through her things, and by happenstance she found her automatic camera. "Oh wow, I totally forgot I had this, I wonder if it still has film." At that exact moment Vegeta had walked in her room to complain about something of insignifigance. Her back was facing him, and she took the opportunity to make her first space-selfie. As the photo popped out the front her actions were questioned heavily by the Prince who wanted to know what the device was, why she had it, what its tactical purpose was, and why she felt the need to play with it now.

Vegeta sure was an inquiring individual to say the least.

She eyed the picture and smiled. Her face was beaming in an over expressive open mouth teeth showing epic selfie pose while Vegeta stood in the background, arms crossed, eyebrow lifted, and sneer on his face.

It was the cutest photo in existence.

Her music played as she exhaled deeply, and looked out the window. Her brief expression of nostalgia over the photo was erased with a look of confusion and concern. In the distance she could see explosions, dust, and debris flying around everywhere. She leaned forward and placed her hand on the glass staring out with awe as her earbuds fell out of her ears. "Oh my Kami…"

The battle was far into the distance, but it was obviously a brutal one.

"Could that be…is it?"

She squinted her eyes as she tried to make out the dueling individuals, or group of individuals. It was too hard to tell how many were present with the amount of destruction going on. She bolted to her feet and grabbed a pair of leggings pulling one leg through at a time as she hobbled to grab her battle suit. She slung it on and headed for the door. Then, she stopped.

 _What if it isn't Vegeta…what if I get noticed?_

Sure she could teleport away, but that would only entice more Saiyans to look around in that vicinity for her, which was a possibility she didn't want to invite.

 _What if it is him, and he needs my…_

Her thought trailed off as the harsh reality sank in.

He didn't need her. He was more than capable of dealing with his adversaries on his own. An ability that she had forgotten somewhere in their travels. Her original purpose was to fix the ship, not be his defender when things got bumpy. He didn't need a bodyguard, as evidenced by their interaction in the courtyard.

 _Bulma…you'll only be in the way._

Slowly she removed her suit, one shoulder strap at a time, and set it down to the floor in her room. She looked out her window as she watched the battle continue far, far off in the distance. If it was Vegeta, she hoped he'd be ok. If it wasn't, she still wished for his safety and return. Bulma pressed her head up to the glass, "Vegeta…where are you?"

Many, many hours later…

Night had fallen as the temperature dropped to its cool low. When the sun was up it was warm like a tropical beach. When the night rolled around it turned cool like a crisp fall evening in the mountains. A single day on this planet lasted for 32 hours, so Bulma was having a little bit of trouble adjusting her internal clock to sunrise/sunset. The weather was sure interesting here, but both conditions were beyond acceptable for Bulma. She'd left the door of the ship open since Vegeta left, and never once did she shut it. The shields allowed for the cool air to flow into the ship which was very inviting. It had been about 9 hours since the battle seemed to end, or at least move so far away that she couldn't see it. Her little clock ticked away, but the time didn't even mater anymore. It had been so long since she'd been on Earth that she was having issues trying to figure out what Earth day it was.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh…"

She looked over to her table, and her eyes stopped on the bottle of wine that Ary'on gifted her.

"He was right…I'm definitely going to need this…" She picked up the bottle, and looked for her glass. "Oh, right…in the cargo room." A small breeze ran across her shoulders as a shiver made its way up her spine. She was in a short rose colored satin nightie because she really had no reason to get dressed. Why not be comfortable? As she turned to leave her room to grab her wine glass she picked up the matching satin robe and tossed it on. It fell a few centimeters beneath her bottom, but not too far. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and barefoot as she forewent the slippers for the night. The cool temperature of the floor felt good on her feet.

She made it out of her room into the empty ship walking to the cargo room in search of her wine glass. She walked lightly and peered into Vegeta's room as she passed it—it was empty as it had been for weeks now. Her heart sank in her chest as she thought of his whereabouts. She picked up her glass and stared at it. "Looks like it's you and me again for the…" She counted silently to herself, "…9th time in 15 days." _Uuuuuugh…_

She left the cargo room just a little more depressed than she'd walked in.

She walked back out into the main corridor and towards her quarters with her wine glass in hand when she felt a small breeze blow behind her, and then something grab her left forearm spinning her around.

She gasped in fear until she was turned to face her potential assailant face to face. Her wine glass dropped from her hand to the floor breaking into thousands of pieces as she stood with her mouth open shocked by the sight before her.

"Vegeta…"

He was a mess.

She looked him over. He was bruised, bloodied, cut and bleeding. The skin on his shoulder, right pectoral, and entire upper arm was exposed and raw from an apparent blast. His armor was blown to shreds, and he had various cuts along his body. He was dirty, bloody, and looked very, very angry.

"Let me help you, Vegeta…" She spun around in an attempt to gather some supplies to clean him up, but was stopped when his strong hand grabbed her left arm and pulled her back next to him. His gaze was menacing, and Bulma froze in fear as his grip on her arm tightened. He saw it. He saw her begin to tremble at his touch.

He leaned forward and placed his face right into hers successfully frightening her.

"Why?"

Bulma blinked a few times about his inquiry as her voice trembled when she tried to speak.

"W—what do you mean…why?"

He tightened his grip on her arm which made her flinch.

"On Namek…why care!? I committed heinous crimes upon your planet, and yet, you tried to save me. Why!?"

Bulma was not expecting this kind of questioning. Not tonight, and not ever, especially from Vegeta of all people, especially in his condition. He seemed mentally unstable—as if any movement from Bulma would translate to her instantaneous death. She remained silent as she looked at him in fear which only made it worse because Vegeta hated waiting. He pulled at her arm, "WHY?!"

She had an answer, but she wasn't sure if he was going to accept it.

"I—it's hard to explain. I saw you on Earth—you were terrifying. On Namek it was so much different." He watched as the memory was relived in her mind. "I—I remember thinking to myself…w—when I saw your resolve to free yourself from Frieza—that what if you had…"

She shifted on her feet and fell silent only to watch as Vegeta's eyes begin to turn red. She continued, "…what if it was different for you."

She placed her hand on his chest in an attempt to push some distance between them. This wasn't the same Vegeta she'd learn to live with on this ship…this was the Vegeta that destroyed planets for fun. He yanked her back towards him as she yelped, beginning to breathe rapidly from the fear and stress that she was under. She managed to get out a sentence, as fast as she could in effort to lower his rage, or whatever it was that was possessing him.

"What if you had just one person who cared…then maybe it would have been better…maybe you could…"

Vegeta pushed her against the wall as he waited for her to finish her sentence, and she did, quickly.

"…maybe you could feel something other than hate and anger…"

Vegeta stood still at her confession. She wanted him to feel something that wasn't anger or hate. That would be new since those two emotions he had perfected long ago. She turned her head as the tears rolled down her face. She knew this would be her last breathing moment here—that she would fall by the hand of the Saiyan Prince. She trembled in fear as she felt him release his tight grip on her arm, but maintain a soft grip on her as he leaned his left forearm against the wall above her head with his forehead pressed against it. She could feel his body lean into hers from the sheer proximity of their exchange, and she was frightened to death. Her breathing remained fast and shallow.

She flinched as his cheek pressed against the side of her head, his breath in her hair.

"Not you."

He released her arm and pulled back from her as his eyes traveled across her tear-streaked face. He was still very close to her—one of her hands still pressed against his chest in an effort to disengage him. He reached out with his hand and wiped a rogue tear from her cheek. She was frozen solid. He looked her dead in the eyes, and placed his hand under her chin tilting her head up to ensure she was meeting his gaze. She looked at him. He was so different. His face was so different now. He looked…sad.

"Not you."

Without any verbal cue he turned around and headed towards the cargo room punching the sides of the hall with his fists creating two huge indents. A few moments passed when Bulma heard the sound of running water, and she was finally able to release a breath that was caught in her lungs when Vegeta grabbed her. She rubbed her arm where his tight grip was anchored as his words played in her head. _Not you._

She looked towards the hall then buried her face in her hands until a sharp stinging pain was felt in her foot. She looked down to see that she'd had stepped on the broken fragments of the wine glass—blood coming from her foot. She leaned against the wall, shut her eyes, and let a few more silent tears fall to the ground.


	24. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Vegeta winced as the hot water washed over his wounds. He had a lot of them for sure. His dad was one Hell of a fighter, and even in his advanced age over Vegeta he could put up one Hell of a fight. But the King ended up not being any match for the Prince. Vegeta bested him over and over until the fight could go on no longer. Vegeta plucked the pieces of debris from his open wounds as the blood washed off his body and circled the drain below. The fight ended many hours ago, and even though Vegeta won hands down, he was given a lot of shit to think about.

Earlier…

The King laid on his back as Vegeta stood over him ready to render the final blow. The King would die at the Prince's hand, and it would all be over.

"Any final wishes before I send you to Hell?"

The King exhaled, and spoke softly.

"Yes, I do. I wish I could have seen your mother one last time now that I'll never be able to see her again." He smiled, and closed his eyes, "Do what must be done, Vegeta. Now that you've settled your score with me you can go and live your life in peace and tranquility."

Vegeta listened to his words, and laughed, "There will never be peace or tranquility for me."

The King shook his head, "Why not? Isn't revenge on me what you've come here to accomplish? There is no one to stand in your way except for yourself now." Vegeta's eyes widened at that statement. _…no one standing in your way except for yourself…_ Vegeta lowered his arm as the King lay still waiting for a blast that would never come. "Death is an easy way out for you. You can live and suffer just as I have." With that Vegeta took off leaving the King alive. He was barely able to stand up. His son did quite a number on him, and there was no doubt that Vegeta could've ended the fight much sooner than he did. Painfully the King rolled over on the ground, and grabbed his waist with his arm. It would be a while before he would be able to get to his feet with the beating that his son just gave him. He coughed a few times, and spoke to himself, "This might prove well for us after all…" He winced in pain, "...I can only hope."

Vegeta turned the shower off as he pressed his head against the wall letting the droplets fall from his battered body. He grabbed a towel and dried off, dressing in the soft black pants that Ary'on and his people left for him as he made his way to grab Bulma's salve that she often left in the infirmary. It wasn't there. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, and reluctantly made his way to his quarters to lay down. He could've sought her out to inquire about the salve's location, but right now he didn't want to see her—as he was sure the opposite was true as well. On his way into the corridor he could smell something familiar. He looked at the broken glass in pieces across the floor, and the bloody footprints leading outside the ship. _She didn't…_

Bulma's face replayed in his mind. The moment she saw him. That face of fear was the same as when he had first found her on Namek. The expression of fear and uncertainty when he grabbed her. He closed his eyes, and clenched his fists tight. It was acceptable, even encouraged, that the entire universe tremble at his presence, but not her. Not her.

 _Damn it._

His stomach turned a bit as the thought of her running off into the night on a planet that could kill her in an instant with zero regard. He walked outside as the cool breeze caressed his exposed upper body while rustling his hair just a bit. He looked around, and saw nothing. He placed his hand on the side of his face and began to massage his temples.

 _Fuck._

*achoo!*

Vegeta was up and in the air immediately over the ship. He looked down, and saw Bulma sitting on the top of the ship, with her legs pulled in close as she plucked glass from her foot and tossed it from the side. She was still within the parameters of the shields so she was safe from the dangers of his planet's gravity. Vegeta's eyes watched her as she applied the salve to her wounds, and then curled up into herself as if about to weep. Silently he lowered himself to the top of the ship where Bulma sat unaware of his presence. She wasn't wearing her suit meaning she climbed up, which was very easy to do.

He walked behind her and sat down with his back to hers, still unnoticed by Bulma until he spoke to her. "It is easy to slip and fall from up here." His voice scared the shit out of her, and she did slip and began to slide down the ship until she was pulled back by Vegeta and set on her feet. He was turned now to face her but she averted her gaze in an attempt to distance herself from him. She looked afraid, and it made Vegeta uneasy. If he wanted to continue a smooth working relationship with her, then he needed to reach across this great divide because it was improbable that she would ever try again. That was not an easy thing to do for him. It was almost like having to admit he was wrong.

She turned her attention to him when she heard him speak to her in a low, non-menacing tone. Her blue eyes peering into his ebony. "Woman what the Hell were you thinking getting involved in such matters when I explicitly told you otherwise?" He wasn't yelling at her, or scolding her. He asked a simple question, and he asked it like a patient adult.

For once.

He had a follow up question much to her dismay. "Why didn't you flee the planet in my absence?"

Bulma looked away as she brought her right arm across her body to rub her left arm as the breeze was quite chilly. Vegeta looked on as she dropped her head and closed her eyes, "I was not going to abandon you here." She turned away from him.

Vegeta listened to her as she explained her reason for not abandoning him.

"I watched you die once…" She exhaled, "…and I don't want to do that ever again."

The silence between them was deafening. He stood behind her and watched as her blue hair and satin robe danced softly with each breeze, her arms wrapped around herself as she stood with her back towards him. She didn't know where this conversation was going, or where it would end, but all she could think about what the hatred and menace in his eyes when he had her pinned against the wall in the ship. Until…

"Bulma…"

She lifted her head almost in disbelief, and turned slightly to the side when she heard him speak her name. She then turned around to face him. His demeanor was the same when he had left her not long ago…he looked sad, but as if he didn't know what sad was supposed to look like. He slowly reached out and lifted her chin with his hand. "Not you." She blinked as she remembered he said that to her inside the ship. "I—I don't understand…" She was cut off again when he leaned down and whispered to her as his lips were upon her ear.

"Everyone fears me—not you too."

He let her make the call, and she did. She touched his chest and brought her hand up to his face as she placed her forehead against him. It wasn't a hug, but a simple touch of truce. This intimate moment was far different from any other they'd had in their time stranded together. He was hesitant at first, but placed his hands at the small of her back closer to her hips as they shared this moment. There was something indescribable here, and neither even wanted to bother thinking about what it could be. For the moment they were at peace again, until Bulma pulled herself from him, and bent down to pick up her salve. He watched her as the cool wind blew across his chest where she had just leaned into, and on the inside, he missed the warmth.

She spoke softly, almost passively as she opened her jar and dipped her finger in the salve. "You've had quite the adventure." She reached up dabbing the salve on each cut on his face, from his cheek to his lip. She reached her fingers in again and applied it to his shoulder and upper arm across his chest and back to his shoulder. The pain of his battle wounds were subsiding now, and all he could do was watch as she tended to his care as if nothing ill had transpired between them. He knew though, that a rift was placed between them, and he didn't know how to fix it. She was the fixer, not him, and he struggled. She capped the jar, and handed it to him.

"I assume you can triage the other wounds." He took the jar and watched as she climbed down the ship and walked up the ramp. His jaw clenched, and he began to shake from the anger he had with himself. It seemed that peace and tranquility were moments short lived, and to be savored as fleeting as they were. For a moment he had experienced what it felt like to be cared for, but only for one moment in time. He gritted his teeth as the thought of almost losing her to his savagery flooded him, and he once more began to construct his internal wall. He remained standing on the top of the ship for over an hour before deciding to head in for the remainder of the long night ahead—alone.

He jumped down with ease and walked into the ship, closing the door behind him.

*sniff* *sniff*

He smelled the air…something smelled good.

Before he followed the source of the smell he noticed that the broken glass and blood had been cleaned up. He turned his head and began to walk towards the cargo room, as Bulma was simultaneously exiting. She passed him, smiled, and kept walking towards her quarters. He peered in the cargo room and on the table was a very substantial spread. He looked back at Bulma who was turning the corner into her room vanishing from sight. His stomach grumbled. He looked back to the food, then to her room entrance. Back to the food again, and then back to her room entrance.

 _What the Hell is the meaning of this?!_

He turned and walked into her room as she was fluffing one of the pillows she stole from Vegeta's room.

"What the Hell is that in the cargo room?!"

She sat up almost in disbelief, her back towards him as he ranted on.

"I nearly run you off in fear, and now you're tending to my wounds and preparing me a feast?!"

Bulma's eye twitched. She wasn't submitting herself to him. She was trying to be the bigger person since she knew Vegeta lacked that capability. It was obvious that Vegeta had no idea that sometimes it's best to let go, and move forward than to hold on to grudges. But, it WAS Vegeta, after all.

Bulma spun around to her feet and stomped over to Vegeta as she grabbed a capsule from her nightstand. "You think that's charity?!" She shoved by him and marched straight to the ship's door, opened it, and then stomped her way to cargo room.

"What the Hell are you doing now?!" Vegeta's arms were crossed, and his temper flaring as usual.

Bulma popped the capsule and stored the entire dinner inside of it, then marched back to the open door of the ship.

"I thought you'd be hungry since I haven't seen or heard from you in two damn weeks! But, since you think I'm trying to 'pull' something over one you, well then…"

She flung the capsule from the ship as it landed outside the barrier in the dirt and dust.

"…let me fix that right now!"

She marched to halfway back to her room before she stopped, turned with her fists to her sides, and headed straight for Vegeta's room. She flung the door open on its track, stepped in, and turned to Vegeta.

"YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE FLOOR YOU INCONSIDERATE PRICK!"

 _ *****SLAAAAAAM!*****_

Vegeta was awestruck. What a peculiar creature she was, indeed. He wondered if all females of the human race acted as insane as she did at times, and then wondered more how the weak males could survive, let alone procreate having to deal with such creatures. He walked outside, and secured the capsule to ensure it wouldn't be discovered by any of the resident Saiyans roaming the area. He looked at it as he made his way back on board, closed the door, and turned his lip up in a small grin. Repairing the rift may be easier than he'd thought.

An hour or so had passed as Bulma lay on the bed in Vegeta's room staring away at the ceiling. Sleep was something that was not going to be happening anytime soon for her. Too much transpired in such a short amount of time, and she needed to process it. She turned her head and peered out the window. It was black out there, but the stars glittered brightly in the sky. It was calming to her. Earth had places where the stars would shine, but not near her. The light pollution was so intense that whole generations would grow up, live, and die never seeing the beauty of the universe.

A small smile crept across her face. Despite everything she'd been through she was still one of the luckiest humans to ever have lived. She'd seen so much in her short time, which was more than any other human could say—even astronauts. She rolled over and got out of bed, throwing her robe back on in a mission to get a glass of water. She slid open the door and made her way into the cargo room to quench her thirst. She was alone in the room, and the ship was quiet. _I wonder if he's actually sleeping on the floor._ Bulma chuckled to herself as she walked out of the cargo room back to the door of Vegeta's room that she had proudly commandeered. She placed her hand on the side of the door to slide it open when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

She looked to her right, and saw Vegeta sitting in one of the pilot's chairs with his legs extended, his arms on top of his head, and his eyes right on her. Their gaze locked. Bulma blushed slightly, smiled as she turned her head, and slowly walked back into his room. Vegeta watched with cool intent as she retreated in to the room, yet left the door open halfway. He raised his eyebrow, and turned his head.

Bulma walked towards the table as she sipped her water from her glass. She set it down on the table, and turned around only to bump into Vegeta. He grabbed her around her waist, lightly as she instinctively lifted her hands to his chest to absorb the brunt of the contact.

"Vegeta…what are you doing in here?"

He laid two fingers under her chin turning her head slightly to the half open door, and then back to his gaze as he raised a lone eyebrow. Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but smiled and grinned instead.

"So…"

She walked her fingers up his chest and touched the tip his nose, which really didn't settle with him too well.

"…that little move quite literally has a universal meaning I see."

She intentionally left that door halfway open as an invitation to him, but she wasn't sure if he'd even catch on to its hidden meaning. Apparently, the message was received loud and clear. He squeezed her waist and tilted his head, "What did you expect?" His held onto her, but he made no advancement. This wasn't a problem for her as she had no trouble with initiation of her own. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his. He returned her action with pleasure, but this time—this time their embrace was void of aggression.

The kiss was short, but deep as she gripped the back of his neck with her fingers. Slowly they released from each other as their eyes locked longingly. Bulma touched Vegeta's cheek as her eyes began to well up with tears that would never fall.

"I was so worried about you…I didn't know if you were…"

She trailed off as Vegeta began to chuckle under his breath at her confession. "Foolish woman…" He slid his hands up her body, to her shoulders, and rested them under her robe. "I will be defeated by the likes of no one." He slowly pushed her robe from her shoulders allowing it to fall to the ground as they resumed their kiss, just as deep, but with more passion. He turned and laid her down as he slowly rested upon her, their lips still in a tight embrace and their hands caressed each other's exposed skin.

He pulled himself off of her long enough to lift her from underneath him; their mouths still embraced in passion. He was on his knees as he pulled Bulma to sit on her legs allowing his hands to move underneath her slip and squeeze her waist. Passion fueled this exchange which heightened every sensation that transpired between them. Vegeta was allowing her to make good on her intent…to help him feel something other than just hate and anger. He got to feel _want_ ; the _want_ for pleasure, the _want_ for passion, the _want_ for _more_.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck—her fingers coursing through his hair—she was lost in his temptation, and it was sinfully sweet. Their embrace began to slow as they reluctantly pulled away from each other, reading the other's face in the moment. The dynamic had changed. He rested his forehead against hers as she lightly stroked the sides of his scruffy face with her thumbs. They wanted to pounce on one another, but something pulled them back.

Bulma whispered, "Maybe…we shouldn't…" Vegeta turned his attention to the crook of her neck as she embraced his warm mouth against her cool skin. She continued, "…I fear this path will only lead us to regret."

Her concern fell on his ears. She could feel his words as he spoke to her, his lips still caressing her neck, "I have no regrets." Bulma closed her eyes and leaned into him slightly. Bulma allowed him to continue ravaging her, but pulled away to ask one final question. She ran her hands across his chest, and settled them just underneath his shoulders.

"This is going to end badly for us…isn't it?"

Vegeta looked in her eyes and ran his hand through her hair as he flashed a devilish grin.

"Of course it will…so enjoy it while it lasts."

He resumed the kiss, and Bulma responded in kind. Vegeta dropped the truth bomb on her, and it set her free. She need not worry about the details of their exchanges, or read into the future if they continued down this volatile path. It was all about the here and now, not the 'what if's' and 'maybe's'. The message Vegeta was conveying was simple. Enjoy the ride while it lasts, and no need to worry about the final destination because no one ever knows where they'll end up.

He could feel the apprehension melt from her body as she slowly pulled him on top of her one more time. He was the primary aggressor in these intimate moments, but this time he let her take control. This time they would explore each other in heated passion, and not solely to alleviate pent up sexual tension.

It was worth it.

 _***Author's note: Thank you so much for reading! Your reviews make me so happy! Sorry this is a bit short as well, I promise chapters will get longer again. If you ever want an update on when to expect the next chapter, see my deviant-art page (you don't have to be a member). I try to post when I'll be posting new chapters on my main page. :-) The link is in my profile here on . XD_


	25. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Vegeta sat with Bulma at the table in the cargo room. They were both quiet as she mulled over his proposal. Vegeta sat with his arms crossed over his chest staring past Bulma as he was deep into thought about their next actions. He was brought from his trance when Bulma began to shift, sigh, and nod while bringing her index fingers to her lips.

"I don't necessarily foresee any immediate problems, but…"

Vegeta raised his eyebrows, "But what?"

Bulma pursed her lips. "…my heartburn with the whole scenario is the length of time this ship has been inoperable, and that there is no one here that can fix it?" Vegeta nodded a bit at her question. He had filled her in on bits and pieces of the plight of the stranded Saiyans without the knowledge that she had heard everything regardless of his confessions. He omitted several things that would have been outside of her ever needing to know, so she made sure to question only based on the information he had given her. It was a bit comforting to know that he told her the 100% truth, and didn't sugar coat shit.

"I don't know Vegeta. Why would you send all your best scientists away, and not leave at least one here to fix shit should it all go south?"

Vegeta uncrossed his arms as he leaned forward onto the table slightly.

"I agree. Although, I am to ponder if they did have someone here, but either died, or was killed. Regardless, who would purposely harm the one person that could ensure your long-term survival?"

Bulma nodded, "Or…what if…"

She raised her finger mid thought.

"…what if that was the plan from the other side? A double cross of sorts? Claim to send back the smartest person, but don't deliver?" Bulma thought about her own question, "But why bother going to that length in the first place?"

The two sat and pondered over the various conclusions regarding the current predicament of the Saiyans, and how they were in this mess in the first place.

"There might not even be a ship. This could all be a ploy to…no…that doesn't make sense they never knew you'd show up…"

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as it seemed he was able to explain away his own thought without even having to voice it.

"OH! I got it!" Bulma raised her hands in the air, and looked at Vegeta. Her smile turned into a grimace, "Wait…no I don't."

They both sighed in unison which was quite comical if there was anyone else to witness such a scene.

"Well, that settles it then. Our first hunch is the most accurate and provable."

Vegeta agreed as he exhaled, and stood from his chair.

"They're idiots."

They were right. The Saiyans sent over their smartest and bravest first in to scout for the new planet, and make sure it was safe and habitable for their colonization. But as the intelligent ones fled the planet first, the stupid ones were left to coordinate the next round of departures. Sure, the smart ones left them a plan to follow, but no plan can stand a chance in the hands of an idiot. They cornered themselves, and left the dumbest scientist for last.

Bulma shifted again and shook her head. "I don't know Vegeta. After a certain timeframe, don't you think a search party would have returned to see what happened to everyone else?"

Vegeta thought for a moment at her assumption, and found validity in her statement.

"Yes, and no. In war Saiyans never retreat for those who do not return on their own. A rite of passage for a warrior is to see through your battle, and come out as victor. I would conclude the same mentality was at play here. Those who didn't make it—didn't. This would avoid sending other warriors to their deaths if a hostage situation turned to be a trap. Less casualties, and more fighters to mobilize."

Bulma stood quiet as he spoke, and explained a bit of Saiyan mentality and warfare in the role it may have played in this situation. She responded, "Even if the King was left behind…you would not attempt a rescue?"

Vegeta grinned, "If a Saiyan King allows himself to be captured, then he is not fit to be the King, is he?"

Bulma could see the double meaning in Vegeta's words, and chose not to have him elaborate any further. She lightly smacked her hands on the table, and made a little drumroll as she spoke to the Prince.

"So, what is the plan then?"

Vegeta was tense. His goal was to find out what planet the other Saiyans headed to, but he knew that he was not going to be given this information even if he slaughtered them one by one. He needed to be crafty, and utilize every resource he had to get what he wanted. If he was on Earth, that information would be given to him hand over fist—but not here. Especially to him.

"If the ship can be repaired, then I will have the leverage to seek the answers that I want."

Bulma agreed. "True…"

He watched as she trailed off, and lifted his eyebrow when she didn't continue her thought. "Do you have a concern about this?" Bulma pressed her lips together and looked a bit puzzled. "I am just a bit wary of my reception, and it's reflection on you. If I can fix the ship, won't my talent overshadow your own—you know as far as engineering is concerned?"

She didn't want to make him look inferior to the rest of the Saiyans, especially when they were already eyeing him—both of them—with such scrutiny as it was.

"I couldn't care less what they think of my status with a human female in my company. My business is none of their concern." Bulma smiled as Vegeta spun off his chair and set his feet on the floor. "Then I guess if I can it is best I put a lock on it, so in the event of a double cross the ship will remain useless."

Vegeta smiled at her idea. "Well devised."

She smiled, "I figured you'd appreciate that. Ok so the plan…from the top."

They remained in the cargo room devising every step, every action, every option, and every potential for retaliation. Vegeta would get his answers, and Bulma would get off this ship. When they finished, they suited up preparing for departure to the Saiyan capitol. Bulma brought a few of her capsules complete with all the tools in her arsenal, some food, water, and assorted personal items she thought may come in handy for this adventure. It felt good to be on this side of Vegeta. She missed it more than she thought she ever would.

She heard him call for her, "Woman, let's go." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

 _Uggghhh…woman…really?_

She made her way to the ramp where Vegeta stood in wait. He took to the air with Bulma following close behind. Bulma swallowed a bit hard as the reality of their situation surrounded her. This was going to be one Hell of an adventure for sure.

It wasn't long before they both arrived in the courtyard to the surprise of many Saiyans present. Vegeta locked eyes with almost every single one of them, as if saying ' _try me'_ without uttering a word. Many were smart and casually exited the area not wanting any part of whatever he and Bulma's purpose was for their presence. Some of the more warrior-minded Saiyans remained, and eyed them like a prize.

Vegeta spoke to Bulma, "It seems you have a target on your back already." Bulma blinked, and looked to Vegeta as he turned his head towards her. "What do you mean?" He nodded to the side at a group of females with eyes like daggers. "It looks like you have a fan club of women who want you dead so they can take your place." Bulma looked at the small group of women, and her eyes widened slightly. They looked like they were just waiting for any opportunity to take Bulma out. They knew the Prince was back, and what better way to gain status in this world than to court the royal family. The King was off limits due to his lack of interest, but now the Prince was here. Besides, Bulma was only human. It was likely that she was just his slave.

Bulma looked around at the mob as it began to grow. "Say the word Vegeta and we're gone." They had a contingency if shit got out of hand right out the gate. They would just teleport to the room where the King had taken them, and infiltrate that way. Vegeta wanted to make an entrance though, so the courtyard is where they started much to Bulma's objection.

A familiar voice came from the crowd as the mob began to separate leaving a path for the King to walk. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Vegeta stood stoic, and stared at his father with hateful eyes. "I ensure you there is no pleasure to be had. I come for answers." The King made his way to the duo, looked at Vegeta, and then to Bulma who averted her gaze as she briefly made eye contact with the King. Vegeta's resemblance was uncanny, which made her blush slightly, because Vegeta's dad was quite the looker himself.

"Answers? What would make you think I would give you anything after our last encounter here?"

Vegeta smiled. "I could slaughter you all one by one if that is any consolation."

The crowd began to tense up as they figured there was about to be another huge rumble in the courtyard. They weren't about to be slaughtered by anyone, and if it was information Vegeta wanted, they would die before he got it. Bulma looked around and read their body language, and overheard their mumbled words.

"Vegeta…it looks like mass casualties isn't going to work."

Her words were useless as Vegeta looked as if he was prepared to battle, and Bulma became nervous. _Shit…here we go again!_

She powered up much to the surprise to everyone around them as she waited for Vegeta to make his first move. She looked to the group of women, who were also battle readied, and narrowed her eyes. They pointed to her, and spoke to themselves, "Let's kill her first—she'll only get in our way." Bulma was now powered to capacity as her suit hummed and the light danced from the shields. Her energy was quite immense that the surrounding crowd took a step back—even the gaggle of females. Bulma was ready for war.

She looked so fierce until a hand rested on her shoulder pushing her down until her feet met the floor once again. She looked over to Vegeta, who didn't look at her, but corralled her impulse. The King saw Bulma's readiness to whoop some ass, and couldn't help but laugh. "So, you managed to find a human female with a taste for blood? How rare. No wonder she is in your company." He looked at Bulma who stood at the ready, waiting for Vegeta to pounce. "What answers do you seek, Prince Vegeta?"

The crowd settled down a bit when it was obvious that Vegeta and the King weren't about to fight—just yet at least. Vegeta stood cool and calm, "Where is this planet which you claim almost the entire population of Saiyans has relocated?" The King smiled, "Now, why would I tell you this information? So when you're finished eradicating us—that you'll go and eradicate them as well?"

Bulma's eyes twitched. _Shit…we never thought of that!_

Thankfully, Vegeta had.

"The only one I had the desire to kill was you, and we both know how that scenario played out." Vegeta had him. He could've ended the Kings life the other day, but chose not to. He could've ended the planet if he wanted too, but he didn't. "So let me ask you again…where is this planet?" The King grimaced. "What's in it for us then? Why should we tell you? What have we got to gain?"

The crowd was tense around them as more and more Saiyans gathered to get a piece of the brawl if one erupted. Bulma maintained her eye contact with them all, despite Vegeta's earlier heed not to, but the cat was out of the bag now, and she needed to look tough—not submissive. She powered up again, this time for dramatic effect. Vegeta looked at her, and then back to the King. She had unknowingly given him an idea.

"Suit yourself. You will not die today by my hands—a warrior's death—instead, you'll just die at the hands of an incredibly unstable human female." Bulma heard him say it, but had to act like she didn't…so she waited for her native cue.

The King laughed, but seemed a bit hesitant. "You really believe she could kill us—all of us?" He laughed again, which only sent the crowd erupting in laughter. Bulma was getting angry, but she had to wait for Vegeta to inform her in her tongue. Vegeta smiled.

"Bulma—does you suit allow for detonation?" Bulma nodded, "Yes. Yes it does."

"Good. Make them feel it."

Bulma powered up her suit, and lifted her left bracer touching a few buttons. Vegeta spun his tail around her waist as he remained staring straight at the King with his arms crossed, and large grin plastered on his face. The shields now encompassed Vegeta, which startled the crowd as they took another step backward. Vegeta laughed.

"Such a pity. Here is a human who is more than capable of eradicating you—or saving you. You chose poorly, father." The King's eye widened as Vegeta spoke to the female next to him in a language he didn't understand.

"Do it."

Bulma looked the King square in the eyes, smiled, and touched her bracer.

*Beep*

 _ *******KAAAA—BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*******_

A shockwave erupted from her suit at least 50 times stronger than the one that she had detonated back on Enid, and it sent the hordes of Saiyans flying backwards. She destroyed the courtyard, and everything within 200 meters of her epicenter. She was intact, and Vegeta was protected from the blast. Vegeta nodded, and looked to her.

"At what capacity was that blast?"

She lifted her bracer and showed Vegeta, "65%"

He nodded in approval. This little rouse would work for her benefit as well, and keep defiant Saiyans from attempting to attack her, or it would entice them to try out the human challenger. Either way, it made Vegeta feel good. "Prepare yourself for any counter attack."

That attack never came. Her blast was concussive unbeknownst to her, and practically 2 out of 3 Saiyans were out cold. They stood there motionless as one by one they began to come too, and stand to their feet shaky and a bit dizzy. The King managed to remain conscious, and stood up to confront his son and the human. Vegeta continued.

"Do I have your attention now? Or do you all die at the hands of a human?" Bulma wanted to give Vegeta a death stare, but couldn't. _I should kick his ass when we get back to the ship_. Not that she could. Her mind wandered—she'd try, but he'd overpower her, and then things would probably get a little steamy. She began to blush, and she regained her composure as Vegeta stood wondering why he was inhaling a hint of her arousal—here and now. He shrugged it off as adrenaline and assorted wacky female hormones from the excitement of the blast.

The King stood and held his hands out to his people to refrain from any attack on the duo. "You've made your point, and you create others. You mention that the human can kill us or save us…elaborate." The King took the bait, hook, line, and sinker.

Vegeta unwrapped his tail from Bulma as he secured it around his own waist. "If you tell me the location of the planet, then I will instruct her to ready your broken ship for departure." The King laughed. "Her?! Do you mean to tell me you found a human female that can fight, and navigate herself around engineering and advanced physical sciences, on alien technology she's never seen before?" Bulma gritted her teeth as the insults kept flying her way. The King continued, "Let me guess, next you're going to tell us that she's a Princess on her planet, and is just out here with you because she got bored on her home planet?"

Well, that wasn't entirely false. She did go to Namek to help find the dragon balls—which beat sitting in her lab all day. It was by happenstance that she ended up stranded in space with Vegeta. She clenched her fists, and strained not to scream out at them in anger.

"I bet you'll even tell us that she is worth more in bed than any Saiyan female could ever compete!" Bulma snapped.

"THAT'S IT!" She stepped in front of Vegeta as her suit allowed her native tongue to translate out her message in the Saiyan tongue for all to hear. "YOU'RE GOD-DAMN RIGHT I CAN FIX THAT SHIP, BUDDY!" They all stood silent in awe of the human that was translating out in Saiyan. "That's right, I can understand every damn thing you've been saying! You think insulting me is going to get you off this planet?!" Vegeta gritted his teeth at her confession, and was a bit pissed off that she kept this little nugget of information from him. "Bulma, what are you doing?!"

She was hot and on fire. "fuck this Vegeta! I'll find that planet by myself! It obviously can't be that hard if they found it!" Boom, there was another insult, right to the King and his people's ability to find the broad side of a ban. But she wasn't done yet.

"As for you asshole, I suggest you learn to play ball, because I'M THE ONLY HOPE YOU GOT TO EVER SEE YOUR WIFE AGAIN!"

The silence was deathly. Vegeta looked at her in shock, as did the King, and everyone around them.

Vegeta brought his hand up to his face. _Just ONCE, can she ever follow the fucking plan!?_

She was huffing and puffing as she bore her eyes into the King's. He blinked, and then blinked again. He was at a loss for words. He'd never had any weak alien stand up to him in such a manner, and this experience was a new one for sure. His stare melted into a small grin, and then it grew, surprising everyone, even Bulma.

"I see why you keep her around."

Vegeta let go a breath long caught in his throat. The King crossed his arms across his chest, and began to speak to them, this time, his guard down. He had no intention of scrapping with his son, but he needed to portray himself as King after all. Deep down he knew that Vegeta had a ship, and with his son's help, they might be able to send a message off-world.

"If what you say is indeed accurate then I will extend every possible courtesy to have this done. However, I cannot give you the coordinates of the planet as a retainer for her assistance to repair the ship. They are stored in the memory banks, and we've no way to access them since the ship was rendered inoperable."

Vegeta closed his eyes, reached out, and pulled Bulma back. She got the hint, scrunched up her face as she turned to Vegeta. He could see on her face that there was something wrong. "Speak."

She looked at the King, and then at all the surrounding Saiyans before pressing a button on her bracer to turn off the translate capability. Her action made it absolutely clear that she would choose what they heard from her, and if they were even privileged enough to hear it.

"You mean to tell me that no one here had the brains to write it down somewhere? That seems ridiculous." Vegeta agreed, and before he could inquire Bulma cut him short, "But, If these coordinates are on board, I am almost certain they can be recovered if I can just power on the ship. We could leave right after you get what you want. Teleport back to the ship and say peace out bye to this place before they could even find us." Vegeta was initially puzzled by her suggestion to double cross them, but then he grinned in delight. She was turning fiercer by the day, and he liked it. "No…as you said earlier…let's play ball." She nodded, and turned back to the King, turning her translator back on.

"So, no one in their right mind wrote these coordinates down?" Vegeta smiled as if he cornered them in their own lie, well, until the King threw his hands up, and pointed to a slow burning fire caused by Bulma's blast.

"We did. Located in the burning heap over there which used to be the library."

Bulma and Vegeta sweat dropped. It was exactly like when Vegeta inquired about Bulma's second mattress—the one he blew up with Enid. Now Bulma blew up the recorded coordinates with her blast. She turned her head as she watched the small ashes of burning paper float around in the turbulence caused by the slow burn. "Well, shit."

Vegeta changed his angle after this little hiccup. "Where is this ship?" The King turned, and waved his hand, "Follow me."


	26. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

"Holy…shit."

The sun was high as Bulma surveyed the ship. It was massive. It had multiple levels big enough to fit the remainder of the Saiyan population left on the planet. The outside was dirty, but not in bad shape, no holes or large bends in the metal. It seemed structurally sound for the most part, but there was no way Bulma was going to be able to fix this thing in a day. Or a week. Or maybe even a month. The look on her face was telling, and Vegeta hid a smirk when he watched as she eyes the monstrosity in front of her.

"Can I go ahead, Vegeta?" She waited for his approval, and he gave her a nod. Before she took off he turned to her and under his breath spoke, "Watch your back. I don't trust anyone here." She nodded, and took off towards the ship. A group of Saiyans that stood guard over the ship watched as she climbed about it, and jotted down notes, symbols, diagrams, and formulas. Her writing was foreign to them, and they had no idea what she was scribbling down. Vegeta stood off to the side with his eyes trained on her, to make sure that she was out of harm's way if any jealous Saiyans came around to challenge her.

Four Saiyans came from the outside of the hangar bay, and looked as Bulma pulled off control panels, and climbed inside the ship's internal hardware. "Damn this thing is huge." She was unaware of the new Saiyans that joined their visit, but Vegeta made sure to make it known that he was watching. They looked angered that this woman—this human woman—was given the opportunity to best them at their own proficiency. "I can't believe the King would agree to this travesty—what could she know anyway?" Vegeta heard them mutter to themselves, but he took no action. Let them wallow in their own idiocy when this 'human female' would indeed fix their mistakes—at least Vegeta hoped so.

"Holy fucking mother of—shit…"

Vegeta heard her rant, and walked to the panel and looked up in effort to see her. All he could see was wiring, cables, a fiber optic network, and just a mess of cobwebs and dirt. He could hear her moving about within the confines of the ship's underbelly, but he couldn't pinpoint her exact location. He poked his head inside to look around, at the same time she popped out of nowhere, dropping her head from the hole, upside down which visibly really startled Vegeta. He flinched back and smacked the back of his head on the rim of the opening. "Damn it woman?!" He rubbed his head as he regained his composure from her unintentional scare. She giggled, "Don't be such a nervous nelly, Vegeta!" He sneered and sucked his teeth at Bulma. "Just tell me what you have found you impossible woman!"

She gritted her teeth, "Too soon buddy…I need to look on the inside. But from what I saw just in this limited part of the ship near the engines—there's nothing incapacitating it—at least back here."

Vegeta was able to calm the nerves that she managed to jump on all at once, "Go on."

She popped out the hole and landed to the ground, her eyes immediately making eye contact with the 4 supposed scientists in charge of fixing the ship. "Ummm…who are they?"

The King was present, and walked up to the duo when he heard her speaking to Vegeta in her native tongue. She was going to make sure her synopsis wasn't overheard for them to side skirt them, and leave them high and dry. Not that she had one—yet. Vegeta would just blow the planet up if they did, but why ad all the unnecessary altercations?

"They're the so-called scientists that can't get the ship in order."

Bulma nodded, "I see…" Their glares pierced through her, but she shrugged it off. She was next to the strongest person on the planet, by far, and hopefully he'd interject himself if shit got hairy. She sighed as she eyed the massive ship.

"…anyways…I won't know anything conclusive until I get power into it. Even then, there might be a million reasons to make the ship inoperable." She stared at him as he internalized her brief synopsis. Vegeta smirked, "Well, isn't it just a damn coincidence that I have someone in my debt that knows how to troubleshoot and fix these things in records time?" Her face turned unamused as she tilted her head, narrowed her eyes, and sucked her teeth. "Is that so…?" He nodded. "Aren't geniuses attracted to such puzzles? I figured I found you a present." She rolled her eyes, "Yeah…you sure know how to lay it on thick Vegeta." They both turned to the scientists that stood around as if forced, but became much more attentive when their Prince yelled to them.

"You, all of you, who is the lead on this project?" The 4 ran up to him and bowed. The female was the first to speak. "Your Highness, it's an honor—" She was cut off immediately by Vegeta who wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. "Keep your idle chatter to yourself. Answer the question." One of the male Saiyans came forward, "We are all equally responsible for the ship, your Highness." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "So the 4 of you, collectively, can't figure this out? What kind of morons leave their best engineers in another solar system prior to completing your task?" They tried to answer, but there really wasn't a satisfactory answer.

As they yammered among themselves, Bulma decided she wanted to look inside the ship instead of outside for now. She walked over to a panel by the door, and pulled it off to reveal a mess of wires that looked as if they'd been hotwired together—badly. She went to another panel—same thing. This continued for 2 other panels. She shook her head and laughed at the shitty work by the scientists. _They are stupid, aren't they._

She made her way back to the door, and reached through the mess to grab for a dusty grey wire, white wire, and a red wire. She cut and spliced them together. "Hold on to your asses…" Her turn of phrase caught everyone's attention, and was understandable to Vegeta—he's gotten used to her vernacular although quite vulgar. The other Saiyans however, not so much, as she purposely allowed her words to interpret into their own language. "What do our asses have to do with this that we must hold them?" Vegeta smiled. _So stupid._

Their collective stammering was cut short by the hum of the ship's door as it opened. This was a feat that took them 15-20 minutes at best with everyone working to open the door using separate panels to do so. They had to sequentially hardwire the ship in 4 different spots in order to get the door to open, and here Bulma was able to do it on her own—and they didn't even notice how she did it. She turned her head and looked to Vegeta, "Ta-daaaaa!" Bulma spun back around, and made her way up the ramp before turning to Vegeta, "Shall we?" Vegeta walked behind her as she led the way into the ship.

The King followed and motioned for the scientists to follow suit. The female was the last to enter—her eyes trained on Bulma hard. The King was impressed, and he looked in distaste at his scientists. The scientists went to leave, but were stopped by the King. "You shall stay and learn." They all swallowed hard. He was not happy that a human female bested his scientists in under 10 minutes with the ship. In under 10 minutes this human accomplished more than they had in just under a decade. Vegeta was indulging himself in the splendor of the scene in front of him. Humiliating a King wasn't something many got to do, but he did, and it felt great.

Bulma pulled a floor panel away from the main controls and dropped into the deck below the ship. They could hear her banging away on stuff inside as the ship blinked and shed very low lighting. The auxiliary power was being converted in an unstable manner, and the low lights flickered and dimmed erratically. They watched as Bulma flung chunks of twisted metal from the ship. Things long broken, in need of repair, overlooked, and just not needed. She popped out from the panel, and made her way to another panel to the inside door of the ship. She popped off the cover, and yanked out the wires. The Saiyans all watched as she fiddled with the tangles mess of wires, and popped two from the circuit panel. "She's destroying the ship, your Majesty! Such carelessness cannot be allowed!"

The King raised his hand, "Silence."

The female Saiyan looked a bit shocked, then nodded and shut her mouth. It was plain to see that she wanted to tear Bulma's head off. How dare a human woman best her superiority! She looked to her comrades, and they all had the same look—they wanted to pummel the human. Even though the Saiyans all had very little knowledge of working physics or engineering, and only knew of things self-taught—and badly at that—they still felt superior to Bulma.

It was dark and stuffy. The air was stale, and the smell was void of pleasant. Bulma made her way to the controls, and looked them over. "Vegeta…I need your help please." He walked to her which surprised the scientists. This woman needed Vegeta regarding this ship? How smart was he in these subjects that she needed him now? Bulma turned off her translator. "I don't know the meaning of these symbols." Bulma learned quite a lot from their own ship, but this ship dwarfed theirs. Dwarfed it by a LOT. There were more options here, and abilities that were present here unavailable to them. Vegeta pointed them out to her.

He quickly went over them with her, and she picked it up right away…she was a genius after all. He pointed to the last symbol, alongside a level, "Artillery." Bulma looked at him, "This ship has weaponry?" He nodded, "Yes, but compared to one of Frieza's warships, they are quite useless." Bulma understood. While this ship was large, and harnessed a combat option, taking one of Frieza's warships head on would be like bringing a dull spoon to a gun fight.

Vegeta retreated from the controls as Bulma pressed away at the various buttons. She tilted her head at all the writing scrolling by her on the screen, and pursed her lips. She fiddled with her bracer hoping that the translator had a read function, and it did. Instantly the words were transcribed inside of the shield covering her face. She recorded everything. After the last line was read, she turned it off, and made her way to the back of the ship. It had 3 levels, but right now, she needed to remain where the guts were.

Vegeta kept a distant eye on her, and watched as she opened a floor panel and made her way inside towards the rear engines. He was interrupted from his cautious watch by his father. "I wish to go down there as well. I would like to see what prevented this ship from leaving the planet after its arrival." The King didn't need to ask any permission from Vegeta; he was the King after all. However, he would be in close proximity to Vegeta's companion, therefore he wanted his intention heard before Vegeta aborted the whole endeavor and left them stranded for good. Vegeta looked away, and then walked back to the front of the ship. He didn't say no, so the King made his way to the decks below.

Bulma climbed around the ship's insides like a little spider monkey as she inspected everything. She illuminated her suit a bit to allow for more ambient light. She didn't turn on the additional auxiliary lights not knowing what the ship could handle. She worked steadily in her inspections, and paid no mind to her surroundings until she had turned, and was face to face with the King. She stepped back at the same time he raised his hand to her in truce. "I am only here to spectate. Nothing more." Bulma squinted her eyes, and turned her translator on, "Fine." She knew that if Vegeta disapproved, that the King would've never made it down there.

She continued fiddling with shit, banging on shit, poking shit, and kicking shit. "I don't understand."

Her audible confession peaked the King's attention. "If I may…understand what?"

Bulma turned hesitantly, as if deciding whether or not to trust him with any information. It didn't matter much though, because she knew the intelligence of the scientists wouldn't have a chance to use her synopsis at this point to magically fix anything. Plus, his face…it was worn with stress, and she could see in his eyes that he really wanted off this fucking planet. She sighed, and the King saw her bring down a bit of her wall of reservation. "This. I don't understand this." She pointed around. "There are signs damage from overuse, yes, and that can be fixed. But I…" She trailed off.

The King finished her sentence, "…you aren't sure what caused the ship to become inoperable in the first place." Bulma nodded. They both sat in the bellows of the ship for a little while, pondering, and questioning inside their heads. Bulma stood with her arms crossed, and looked up the King to see his face twisted in a puzzled expression. The, something caught her eye just over his head. He saw her change in facial expression, uncrossed his arms, and perked up a bit nervous to her sudden change. "What is it?"

"Wait a minute…what is that?" She was talking to herself as she walked towards the King. He stepped away from her path, and she flew up to a dark recessed part of the ship's mainframe. A small, almost undiscernible tiny light blinked faintly. She brought a light up to the computer and began traced the circuit. Quickly, she flew past the King, up through the floor and back onto the main deck. He sudden appearance got Vegeta's attention, as well as the other Saiyans on board. She walked back over to the controls, ripped off the front panel, and laid down inside. Her initial small look inside turned into her crawling all the way in and surveying the entire operation. This peaked Vegeta's curiosity as he watched her almost disappear into the mess.

He made his way to her, "What did you find?" Vegeta was now standing next to her feet as they poked out the control panel. He heard a faint voice come from the inside, "I'm not quite sure just yet…hold on…" She fiddled and moved back and forth between the lower deck, and the control panel, and then she expanded her search to every access panel in the ship. Vegeta squatted down over her exposed ankles with one arm resting on the ledge, and the other on the floor next to her leg as he peered inside. He watched as she pointed her finger along a circuit, following it along, and then tracing another, and another. He tapped her thigh with his finger to get her attention, as she lifted her head up to meet his gaze. He lifted his brow in a curious manner, using facial cues to ask what she discovered without having to say the words. "I know Vegeta…just…I need more time because I am not sure what I am looking at yet." He scrunched up his face, and picked himself up to lean against the panel awaiting her verdict.

Bulma eventually scooted out of the panel, and began to go through the electronic manifest of the ship. She opened files, dug through operating system programs, and downloaded many files that governed the ship's ability to run. When she finished there, she was back down on the other floor. The King was now back on deck as he watched her go back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth until it made his head rock. Each time she would emerge, her face would be more and more perplexed—yet determined. Hours passed, and she worked hard. Her fervor to figure out the issue with the ship kept her very busy, and they could all see it in her eyes that she was loving this challenge. She went to each deck, into each and every crawlspace, and every single access point of the ship's interior. Her work ethic was strong, much stronger than the Saiyans in charge of the ship it looked. Speaking of which, they had made themselves very quiet during the entire time spent on board.

The King stood by Vegeta—but not too close—and struck up a conversation he knew would be totally one-sided. "She sure provides an immeasurable utility I see." Vegeta's eyes were closed, his arms and legs crossed as he leaned against the wall. He remained silent, and the King sighed in defeat. He made his way towards the back of the ship, but was halted by Vegeta's voice. "She does." Their one small moment of exchange was broken by Bulma who had a worried look on her face. Vegeta pushed himself from the wall as she walked right up next to him.

Bulma turned her translator off so the Saiyans couldn't understand her.

Vegeta grumbled, "Woman, explain yourself…"

"We need to talk—in private…and maybe you should allow him to hear." She nodded towards the King. Vegeta scoffed. "Why the Hell should I let him hear anything that you should say, especially information you deem 'privileged'?"

She sighed, "I think the ship has been sabotaged." He narrowed his gaze at her, and then looked to the King. "Vegeta, it's obvious that he knows nothing of this. His motivation has been the same since we got here, we both know that. He might have details that would help us figure out why this happened." Bulma argued a damn good point, but Vegeta rejected it. "No. I don't care if he knows or not." Bulma brought her hands to her hips, and began to raise her voice, "I thought it was you who wanted to 'play ball' or was that my space madness getting to me again?!"

They were bickering back and forth, and the King watched them argue and disagree about something he couldn't understand. He raised his eyebrows, and exhaled.

"Vegeta do you want my help or not, because if you do you have to trust me!" Vegeta got back in her face and raised his voice back. "Woman, you have one job, and this is it. You are not here to decide who gets to know what." Bulma leaned in and raised her voice even higher, but with a much deeper, angrier tone. "The point is, Vegeta, that he might have information that I need to accomplish the task which you so admirably befallen to me to complete for you!"

They remained silent, just starring bullets into the other until Vegeta resigned, "Fine. Have it your way." He looked at his father, "We are done for today. She will come back after she rests—this planet does not adhere to her normal circadian rhythms, and this ship is far too big to diagnose in just the matter of just hours." Everyone heard Vegeta speak about Bulma's 'flaw' for being a human, and the statement was believable enough not to raise any concern for her discovered knowledge. One by one they exited the ship, as Bulma shut the door, and jammed the lock so no other could breach it while she was away.

Vegeta turned to his father, "I wish to see this place in its entirety while we wait for Bulma to recover her strength." Bulma took a step back, and in an instant, they all watched her teleport out. It was only after Bulma teleported away did the scientists leave, but not together as they had come. One in particular parted particularly fast which did not go unnoticed by Vegeta—or the King. They remained in front of the ship in silence, as Vegeta eyed his dad. The King nodded, "Let's not keep you waiting. Where do you wish to start?"

Vegeta and the King arrived in the throne room alone, as they shut the giant door behind them. Vegeta walked around to make sure there were no prying eyes which he found none. It was safe to talk here, only one way in, and one way out. "You can reveal yourself, we are alone." Instantly after Vegeta's statement Bulma appeared as she turned off the cloaking ability of her suit. She teleported here for a reason.

She walked up to them both as she switched on her translator. "Ok, I'll get straight on with it. King Vegeta, do you have, or have you ever suspected anyone of deceit in your ranks?"

The King narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you speak of, a traitor?" Bulma nodded. "I know this will be hard to believe, but..." Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Will you just get on with it already?!" She eyed him, and then looked back to the King. "…there is a circuit that has been introduced in the recess of the ship that has no connection to any other equipment of function. I think it was purposely placed there to scramble the ship useless." The King looked at her in disbelief. "You claim that someone sabotaged the ship after its final trip here? Purposely?" Bulma nodded. "I do."

King Vegeta stood quiet as he digested her hypothesis. Then he laughed, loudly. "So someone purposely stranded us, and themselves here?" Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "I can't assume why, but I am positive that this is exactly why your ship won't run. I also found a program imbedded deep inside the ship's mainframe that is inhibiting the engines to work…like a computer virus." Vegeta interrupted, "Then why didn't you remove it to test your hypothesis?" She smiled, "I figured you'd ask that. If I removed it, we would lose a fantastic opportunity to find out who did it, and why."

The King looked at Bulma in disbelief, and then to his son, and then back to her. "This can't be possible. There is nothing to gain by keeping us stranded on this rock!" He was angry at her accusation that he had a traitor in his midst, and she understood why. There wasn't a lot of them left here, so the ones that were became exceptionally close. Vegeta crossed his arms, and against his deepest desire he questioned Bulma, which only supported the King's opinion. "What goal could possibly be achieved by keeping a ship inoperable for such an extended period of time?" Bulma pointed her index finger at Vegeta and winked, "I knew you'd ask that too! It's simple. The plan failed."

They both blinked, and blinked again. "I can't believe this. You're out of your damn mind woman." The King was flustered, and began to pace. Bulma placed her fists on her hips and continued, "No, I am not out of my mind. When I traced the unit, it wasn't connected to anything else except for the mainframe. With the mainframe disengaged, and the fuel cells purposely depleted, there was no way to engage the engines."

King Vegeta stopped his pacing, and turned to her, as did Vegeta. "So what are you claiming?"

Bulma put her hands together. "Whoever developed the scrambler forgot to integrate it with the ship's auxiliary systems, or the file they used to circumvent the engines is corrupt. Once they shut the door and turned the ship off, they had no way to access it again. They accidentally technologically sealed themselves out." She was awarded blank stares from both the King and Prince.

"Really, hear me out. They lost control of the ship, unintentionally, and whoever wrote the program is obviously not here anymore to fix it. Your scientists might, and I stress MIGHT had been able to get the ship running, but there was no way for them to get the ship operational."

The King stood stunned at Bulma's ability to diagnose the ship in 7 hours. Vegeta was very impressed—extremely impressed—and he made a mental note to never try to outsmart her in the field of technology, ever. "I cannot believe my ears. Someone had a plan to disable the ship, even if only temporarily, but their lack of knowledge backfired on them? That sounds ridiculous." The King grew angry at such a ploy unravelling right under his face. Bulma could sense his anger, and Vegeta just watched him stew. The King approached Bulma, "Tell me. Can you find out who did this?"

Bulma nodded, "I believe so, but that will take me some time. I think I can create a device to link into the scrambler, and ping the remote it is tied too. There must be a remote if the person responsible was able to shut it down from the outside, once everyone was off the ship. We just have to hope it wasn't destroyed. Chances are it has been kept hidden all this time in case the ship was finally accessed—or the file was corrected—or both." The King inquired. "Do you possess such ability to correct a corrupt file?" Bulma smiled from ear to ear, "I can do that in my sleep…but a file of the magnitude might take days because if the programs I have to learn first—in Saiyan."

Vegeta interrupted with a smirk on his face and a swagger in his step.

"I never said we'd find your traitor, only to repair your ship. I do not approve such a device to be commissioned." He turned to Bulma, "Fix the ship, get it running, get the coordinates, and we leave." Bulma lowered her head, shaking it to herself. Vegeta was such a vindictive asshole.

The King spun furious at his son's lack of empathy—as if that wasn't predictable. "What is it you want from me? You've already spilled my blood, you've bested me by the age of 5, so now you just want to watch this place suffer?" The King balled his fists in rage. "You blame me for things that I am not guilty for, and never was, but still I accept it as if I did do those terrible things to you." He walked over to his son, who still had a look of epic satisfaction over his face. "Do you want me to fall to my knees and beg for your mercy? Is that what you want?!"

Vegeta grinned, "It's a start." They were face-to-face now, and Bulma could see the impending brawl about to start.

 _I'll regret this for sure._

She teleported in between them, and pushed them apart. "Not here, not now, both of you just stop!" She turned to Vegeta, "I'm making the device." She turned to the King, "If I find out that there are no coordinates on that ship, I'll blow it up myself." She backed away from them both, crossing her arms, and scolding them like teenagers, "Besides, without me you both get nothing!" She pointed at Vegeta, "You won't get your coordinates…" She twisted and pointed at the King, "…and you don't get a functional ship with the added bonus of confronting your traitor!"

She had them both by the balls, figuratively.

Vegeta marched up to her, and grabbed her by the neck. He wasn't being overly forceful, but just enough pressure to convey his distaste in her methods. "Woman, if you think my patience was thin before…" She cut him off, "Kill me right now, and you'll be stuck here for good." She picked up her bracer, and waved it in front of his face. On the display was a diagram of their own vessel with the word 'disengaged' on it. Vegeta's eyes shot back to Bulma, who looked less than amused at Vegeta.

"You left me for 15 days…did you think I wasn't going to secure the ship in case I was found or captured?" She pressed another button, and Vegeta's hand was repelled by her shields. He couldn't penetrate them anymore, not without her allowing for it. She whispered to him, low and in the calm tone that often rendered him sane, "Damn it Vegeta, think long term here. This is an opportunity, I know you see it, so enough with the games. You'll get whatever vengeance you are looking for—but after this is over. This will benefit you, and you know it."

Vegeta inhaled deeply as his face was riddled with anger, but to Bulma's surprise the anger turned into amusement. "Very clever…I'll give you that." He turned and walked away from her as he headed towards the door. He spoke to his father without making any contact as he walked away. "You'll get your device." He did look to Bulma, "You can end your defense against me woman. I have no intention to further this altercation." He opened the door and left.

Bulma exhaled deep. She closed her eyes, and scratched her head up until she realized the King was still there, watching her. Their eyes met as he walked towards her stopping an arm's length in front of her. "If you can accomplish what you claim, I will be in your debt until the last breath leaves my body." Bulma said nothing, but nodded in agreement. As the King left the room, he turned and looked at the blue haired woman. "I don't know what power you hold over my son, but I see it suits him well." With that he was gone, and Bulma teleported herself back to the ship. She had work to do, and she needed to begin as soon as possible.

Vegeta remained at the capitol during their time on the planet. Only 2 days had passed since he had his meeting with Bulma and his father, yet what was left of the kingdom bustled and operated as normal. He inspected everything, made note of those who looked the most suspicious in gaining from the ship's inability to fly—which was actually impossible—but he tried. The residents were getting somewhat used to the Saiyan Prince among their community once again. Most avoided him like a plague, and others would size him up from the corners of their eye. Only few went toe to toe with him—and lost—which was a strong message received by others wanting to step up to the plate. Word on the street was the Prince was not to be messed with unless an instant death was what was sought. It was also quite known that if anyone fucked with the blue haired human, they would also pay with their lives.

Bulma remained at their now seemingly tiny ship for the most part, only going to the broken Saiyan vessel when she needed to inspect or gather some more data without seeming suspicious. There were several times where she feigned knowledge to throw off the other scientists. She had a feeling one of them knew something, and she was confident that if she acted as if she 'was stuck' it would buy her time to uncover whatever rouse was buried long ago. It worked as they began to mock her abilities behind her back when she would act dumb to throw off her increasing knowledge of the ship. She even stole a portable computer from the Saiyan ship without their knowledge. She needed something to write code on, and her Earth laptop wasn't about to read alien interfaces—just yet.

Bulma had just awoken to the dark skies of the evening, and began her quest to build her device and decipher more code. The 32 hour Saiyan days were screwing with her sleep schedule, and she did her best to work for as long as possible, and as accurately as possible to accomplish her tasks. She stretched as she pulled out the computer, and began going through lines and lines of code. Hours would pass, and when her eyes were strained form this task, she would focus her attention to the device she had planned. It wasn't going to be for sure that it would discover anything at all, but she had to try. All the while her mind would wander to a certain Saiyan whom she'd hadn't seen in days. _I wonder what he's been up to._

Vegeta stood in a room he commandeered during his extended stay, and sat on the windowsill as he stared out into the night sky. It was very quiet on this planet, which was a attribute he'd long forgotten. It wasn't often he'd arrive on a planet to the sound of silence. Usually he'd arrive to the sounds of screams and pleas for mercy, only to leave the planet in a deathly wake of destruction. He closed his eyes. His death on Namek may had absolved his crimes, but the memories would haunt him forever. Maybe death was actually his peace, and coming back to life only to relive these flashbacks was truly his own personal Hell. His mind wandered to Bulma, and his dark thoughts dissipated away. At least if he was experiencing his own personal Hell, he was allowed moments of solace for the few right things he did in the end. _I wonder how she is progressing._

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts.

 _Who could this be…_

Cautiously, he walked to the door and opened it to reveal 2 Saiyan females—2 very attractive Saiyan females in long robes—standing at his door. "May we come in, your Highness?" Vegeta squinted his eyes, but moved to allow them to enter the room. He crossed his arms as they closed the door behind them, and questioned, "What do you want?"

The girls faced him and grinned. "Your lordship, we have heard of your return to us, and in your time here we feel that you are entitled to a hero's welcome." They both pulled their waistband's away and dropped their robes to the floor. They stood naked in front of Vegeta showing off their perfect physiques, their muscular forms, their perfect breasts, and well-rounded hips and bottoms.

Each woman grabbed one of Vegeta's hands and led his towards the bed. "Anything you want your highness—anything at all—for as long as you want it." The second woman chimed in, "The rougher and rawer—the better." Vegeta raised a lone eyebrow at this interesting turn of events.

It wasn't everyday he was offered a free-for-all threesome with 2 beautiful women of his own race.


	27. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Bulma worked tirelessly for days attempting to create a device to ping any remote that may or may not be in existence on this planet. It wasn't easy, but if she made the dragon ball radar—she could surely make this. She signed heavily as she worked into the night on her device, but the time of day made no matter. She looked up from the table she was working on, stretched, and spun in her chair, "Why would they want to sabotage the ship…why?" The more and more Bulma thought of this angle, the more and more it perplexed her. She couldn't come up with any reason, but she was also missing out on a sizable chunk of information.

"Something happened…something big to trigger such deceit, but what could it be?" Bulma wasn't a Saiyan, and she knew very little of their culture outside her watching Goku grow up on Earth which gave him human attributes, and observing Vegeta on a ship for the past several months. That wasn't really an objective look into their culture, especially since Vegeta was for lack of better term, damaged, from his life under Frieza's tyranny. All she knew about Saiyans were their lust for battle, their quest for glory, and their ridiculous appetites. She mulled over and over, but couldn't place her finger on why sabotage fell upon the King.

The ship was quiet as Bulma worked deeper and deeper into the night. Finally, when objects began to blur together she decided it was about that time to pack it up for the night and hit the hay. Her mind was still wrapped around the big question that she had no answer for. She popped off her chair, stretched, and exhaled in defeat for the night. "I need a shower."

She picked out her night clothes from her room, stopped, and tossed them back onto the basket. "What's the point?" It was 2 days since she'd last seen Vegeta, so she was sure that he was out and about doing whatever important 'Vegeta' stuff that he needed to do while at his old stomping grounds. Bulma appreciated the bit of solitude from him, but in the back of her mind she wondered about him. She missed him, like a person misses their buddy from camp. She missed him almost the same as she missed her friends back on Earth. Almost.

She grabbed a pair of underwear, and headed towards the shower. She undressed, turned it on, and relaxed in the warmth of the water. Still, that damn question ran through her mind like race horses at the track. "Ok Bulma, enough with that question for tonight or you won't get an ounce of sleep!" She talked to herself often, and answered herself just the same. The shower was quick, and refreshing. She was calm and content, and ready to get some much needed sleep. Once dried off she dressed in a pair of underwear, and nothing else. She was going to sleep comfortably tonight. That bed, and the fabric it was made from was especially inviting on her bare skin. If Heaven had a physical feel, the bed was it. She snaked under the covers wrapping herself up in the sheet and plush feel of the comforter. Her whole body relaxed as she let her mind wander around to assorted topics—nothing of any extreme importance. She thought about her friends on Earth, and what they were up to. She wondered what day it was there, and how much time had elapsed since her 'rescue' from Namek. If the dragon balls still existed, she was sure they would wish for her return, but deep down, she almost felt guilty if she was wished away too soon.

 _Too soon. What does that mean, exactly? Too soon from what?_

Bulma thought to herself, _is there such a thing right now?_

She pondered that meaning for longer than she'd anticipate. She knew her time with Vegeta was limited, but shouldn't she be excited to go home as soon as possible? She felt guilty for not having the answer to her own inquiry. _What if the dragon balls don't exists…and this is my life now…_ Her thoughts trailed off.

Surely Vegeta wasn't planning on keeping her around forever. It would make no sense. Bulma laid on her stomach in the bed with her head on her folded arms as her thoughts began to focus on why Vegeta kept her this long.

 _Why…?_

Then, she thought about the giant ship in the hangar, and her thoughts came full circle. _Why…?_ She grabbed the pillow and squished it under her face. She exhaled hard into the pillow, "Uuuuuugh…Bulma you're useless."

"This better not be a summary of your progress thus far, woman."

Bulma turned in the bed at the sudden answer to her own depiction of her self-worth to see Vegeta standing in the doorway with a look of ease on his face. She eyed him up and down trying to figure out why the usually-tense Saiyan Prince didn't have the usual tense demeanor. He was dressed in his normal armor, and held his black night garment loose in his fist.

"It's not a summary of my progress Vegeta." She resumed her previous position with her head rested on her arms facing away from Vegeta. She was waiting for him to begin his commands.

 _Woman, show me your work._

 _Woman, what is your progress?_

 _Two days have passed and you've accomplished only this?_

She was trying to decide what he was going to say. The only sure bet was that he'd call her _woman_ , again. Her assumption that he'd begin questioning her never came. Instead she heard him shifting around, kicking off his boots, his armor, and eventually sitting on the bed across from her. She squinted her eyes in curiosity. She picked up her head, and turned to him looking at his bare back. She saw one long set of scratches that spanned from his shoulders to his lower back. Bulma raised an eyebrow, and pursed her lips.

"So…"

Vegeta sat on the bed, somewhat at ease when he heard Bulma begin to speak, and then she stopped. He turned his head to her, and saw her face curled up in a giant smirk like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar—or better. His face turned puzzled, and then right to annoyed.

"So, what, woman?"

She shook her head pulling the covers to her chest as she sat up, and pointed to his back.

"I see you've been quite…busy…since you've been at the capitol."

Vegeta squinted his eyes at her as if she was nuts, and then it hit him. It was obvious now that the Saiyan woman left her signature of sorts down his back. He looked almost mortified that she saw such marking on him telling a tale of sexual splendor. Bulma saw the realization of his little escapades all over his face as he grit his teeth and stood up in defense to her accusation.

 *** FLASHBACK ***

 _The Saiyan women were quite friendly to Vegeta, as they began to coax him towards the bed. He watched as one woman dragged her hands across his chest as she walked around him, settling behind him with her hand now perched on his shoulders massaging lightly. She began to whisper in his ear, "…let us give you a proper warrior's welcome…" as she raked her fingernails down his back._

 _At the same time the other woman was standing in front of him, dropping to her knees as she ran her fingertips lightly down his abdominals, and settled on the black drawstring of his night garment. She began to untie the loose knot in order to gain access to Vegeta's royal equipment. "…you've never had it as good as you will have with us, your majesty." Vegeta reached out, and placed his hand on the back of her head._

 *** END FLASHBACK ***

Bulma was dying on the inside as Vegeta told her what had occurred prior to his arrival at the ship. He watched her face turn red, really red, as tear began to well in her eyes. She tried to hide it, to stifle the emotion, but it was just too much for her to suppress. So, she allowed herself this moment of weakness, and let her emotions ring out for Vegeta to witness. Raw emotion from the human woman—emotion that made his stomach tighten.

"WHY IS THIS SO AMUSING TO YOU?!"

Bulma laughed so hard in the bed that she almost fell out of it. Vegeta did not look amused—at all. She was on the verge of tears, "Oh, no, no, no, I am sorry…please…continue…what happened…what happened after that?!" She stifled back laughter as Vegeta crossed his arms and huffed.

"I kneed her in the teeth."

Bulma's eyes widened, and another fit of laughter came out of her. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

Vegeta repeated himself.

"I kneed her in the teeth, and threw the other one out the window."

Bulma was dying. She was in tears from laughing so hard. She tried to repeat after Vegeta, but couldn't get the air in her lungs to breathe. This was too much for her to handle, as witnessed by Vegeta, and she was laughing at his expense which was torqueing him off. He rolled his eyes. "Such an immature species I swear."

Bulma laughed again. "I'M IMMATURE?!" She popped up on her knees with the sheet wrapped around her body, the comforter now fallen to the wayside. "You were offered a threesome with 2 women, and you kicked them in the teeth and threw them out a window?!" She laughed again. "Oh man, Vegeta…on Earth that is what every guy DREAMS of, and you…you—you…" She couldn't even finish the sentence without laughing.

"I ONLY KNEED ONE OF THEM IN THE MOUTH, AND THREW THE OTHER OUT THE WINDOW!"

Bulma was red. She fell back on the bed in hysterics, as Vegeta turned away from her ridicule. What he said was true. He did not engage in any physical pleasantries with the women, and why Bulma found that funny he wasn't sure.

"WOMAN, WHY IS THIS SO DAMN FUNNY TO YOU?!" Bulma could see in his face that he was starting to get legitimately angry, and that he really didn't understand why she was laughing. But, before she could answer him she was thrown for a loop at his follow up question.

"I FIGURED YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD BE LIVID AT THESE EVENTS!"

Bulma settled down, and tapped her hand to the bed. "I'm sorry Vegeta, please…sit down."

"I'll stand." He was angry, and Bulma tilted her head.

"What if I say please?"

There was silence in the room before Vegeta eventually sat down staring holes into her eyes. "I did not sit for you." Bulma nodded, "Ok."

She sighed, and began to answer his question.

"Ok, I am sorry I laughed at your mishap earlier…if I can call it that…I don't know what to call it really…"

"Woman…don't you start in again."

"Oh right. Sorry! How can I explain this…" She searched for the words, "…I guess where I am from such an event is considered 'awesome' by most of my species…more males than females…maybe…I dunno. It's just…" She looked at him and smiled.

"…I guess I never thought I'd ever be in such a situation where I'd get to hear firsthand how the Saiyan Prince kicked the asses of two chics trying to get some."

It wasn't a great answer, it wasn't a good answer, but it was all she had. "I'm sorry Vegeta, I think the visuals the scenario gave me made it funnier than it really was." Vegeta had his arms crossed against his chest, and he let out a sigh of complete derision. "I have no need for throne-chasing whores to throw themselves at my feet." Bulma began to giggle, "It doesn't sound like they wanted your feet, Vegeta…" He turned to give her a nasty glare, where she responded by lifting up her hands, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I know…"

He fell backwards on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. "And?"

Bulma blinked, "And what?" He turned his head raising an eyebrow. "Oh, right…your follow up…" She pulled her legs out from under her, and sat on her butt with her legs crossed to her side with sheet still wrapped tightly around her body. "I am not sure how to answer that question, because it feels like a trap."

Vegeta grinned.

"A trap you say…how?"

"Easy. You want me to say that I would be livid because that expression would signify that I would be jealous. Jealousy would mean that I caught feelings for you to exploit, and we both know that you do love to exploit the weakness of your adversaries."

Vegeta's grin remained, "So you say you are my adversary?"

Bulma looked at him blankly, "Well I'm certainly not your friend, unless I'm mistaken, Vegeta?"

Ooooh. She cornered him, and he knew it.

"Plus…it's not like we're dating. So, if you go out trolling for other Saiyan booty, be my guest."

Vegeta looked at her a bit quizzically, "Dating?" She opened her mouth, but realized that this act between humans might be referred to something else by his people. "Dating. It's when 2 people agree to an exclusive relationship to see if they're compatible for a really long term, permanent commitment to each other." Vegeta turned his head and looked at the ceiling. "I see. So, our entire endeavor on this ship has been 'dating'?"

Bulma's answer was in her eyes…her giant, wide open eyes.

"NO. No, no, no…nooooooo…"

Vegeta was a bit insulted at her response. Not that he wanted any sort of commitment to anyone, but that she'd be verbally just as apprehensive. Who wouldn't want the Prince of all Saiyans?

"…what we have here is complete circumstance. Dating involves commitment from both partners, going out on dates to places where they can both enjoy some aspect of it, space from each other, mutual interests, some sacrifice, mutual attraction, and usually a sexual component that sometimes makes or breaks it."

Bulma watched as Vegeta smirked his usual asshole smirk when she knew he was about to say something that only an asshole would say. "What, Vegeta?"

"You chose to remain on the ship after I brought you on it, and I allowed it as long as you maintained utility. That satisfies the 'exclusive relationship' term. We've both traveled to many planets in search of mutual interests, food, water, and the like. That satisfies the 'mutual interests' term. You have your own room, and I have mine even though I allow you to spend more time here than I, which satisfies the 'personal space and sacrifice' terms."

Bulma's mouth was wide open.

Vegeta continued.

"The 'mutual attraction and sexual component' terms…should I remind you again…"

He reached out and grabbed her ankle, pulling her underneath him in one pull.

Her breath caught at the sudden advancement as Vegeta whispered into her ear, "…and again…"

He slid his hand under the sheet and ran it up her thigh, "…about how those terms have been satisfactorily met?"

Bulma's breathing picked up speed as she mulled over his words. He was right. In a really fucked up way he was able to argue that they were, in fact, dating. It wasn't the conventional method, but by the definition she gave him, he was right. She looked in his eyes as he grinned, her eyebrow raised as she pulled on leg from the sheet, and wrapped it around his back. His tail twitched in excitement as it wrapped around her calf, pulling it a bit tighter around his midsection. "Ok, fine, you're right Vegeta…is that what you want to hear?" He lowered his mouth to her neck, "There are plenty of other things I rather hear from you…"

He was able to free her from her sheet cocoon to have her displayed in front of him for the taking. They were both revved up and ready to go, the remainder of their clothing tossed to the wayside. Vegeta settled above her ready to do to the human female what the 2 Saiyans wanted to do to him. Bulma could see the lust in his eyes, and smiled with that same lust in her own, "You are so shallow, Vegeta…you know that?"

"You're just as shallow as I am, woman."

Bulma sat up a bit and grabbed his face with her hands, pulling him into a deep kiss. She pulled away, and trained her eyes on his, "More so than you think, Vegeta."

Meanwhile back on Earth…

The gang sat around a fire as they sipped on warm apple cider, and watched the logs burn throwing off tiny embers into the sky. Krillin exhaled. "I can't believe it's been this long already." Gohan nodded, "Yeah…and still we have more time to wait." Dende and Piccolo remained silent, but nodded in agreement. The logs cracked and snapped as the fire burned on, illuminating their faces as they each wandered off into their own personal mental happy place. Gohan spoke, interrupting their memories of Goku, of Bulma, Yamacha, and everyone else lost prior and during their trip to Namek.

"We all agree what the wishes are going to be, right?" Everyone nodded. Krillin smiled, "Hey don't worry little buddy. We'll get your dad back, and Bulma, and everyone else after that!" Gohan smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure glad these Namekian dragon balls only need 6 months to reactivate. Then we'll only have to wait another 6 months for the Earth dragon balls so we can wish the rest of everyone back!"

It was cool now, the weather changing from spring into the summer season. Krillin smiled as he sat up, reached over, and pat Gohan on the head, "If my math is correct, we'll have your dad and Yamacha back by Christmas!" Gohan was happy, "That would be awesome!" His face went from happy, to sad, as he trailed off, "Too bad Bulma will have to wait until after the Earth dragon balls reactivate."

It was a hard decision to make. It took them many hours over many days to decide who would be wished back first. They would only get 3 wishes, and bringing back Goku was a definite priority. His return would take 2 wishes, 1 to bring his soul to Earth, and the other to reanimate him here. They would only have 1 wish left, which was too little to bring back Bulma. They were sure she was dead, and that her soul would also need to be wished back to Earth first, and then reanimation would be the second wish. So, with the single wish left, it was agreed to bring back Yamacha since his soul was already here, he just needed his body back. Bulma would be wished back with the Earth dragon balls 6 months after the Namekian ones lost their ability. The Namekians agreed to remain on Earth until Bulma was wished back, and then the next round of wishes would be for their relocation.

It was hard, but they made objective decisions based on the information they had.

Dende looked up to the sky, and blinked. Gohan watched his face turn a bit quizzically, and questioned him. "What is it, Dende?" Dende shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Sometimes I feel that they are both out there—alive—like they survived Namek and are ok." Krillin began to crack jokes to liven the mood. "Could you imagine if they were both still alive out there? I wonder what kind of adventures they are having without us!" They all looked at him, and laughed. Gohan giggled, "Yeah, they both do go way back. Mom would tell me stories of the shenanigans they got themselves into." Krillin laughed. "Oh man, I bet they are. Hey Gohan…" Gohan turned to Krillin, "What?"

"Your dad ever tell you the story of how he figured out the difference between human males and females?" Piccolo's eyes got wide at Krillin's comment, and he immediately interjected.

"Maybe that is a conversation best left untold…forever." He heard of the story, and as hysterical as it was, there really wasn't any need for Gohan to learn of this detail at his age. Krillin laughed, "Yeah, Piccolo I guess you're re right! Maybe in 10 years, Gohan!" The laughter died off as they all remained encircled around the small fire enjoying the company of one another.

"Hey…" Dende's voice was calm and questioning, "What if they aren't together? What if they are separated? Maybe they are looking for one another out there." They all pondered that notion for a moment. "I guess that is possible…maybe they both found a ship prior to the planet…you know…" Krillin trailed off. "Well, if that's the case I'm sure they can handle themselves!" Gohan nodded, "Yeah, I bet my dad is on some alien planet making friends right now if that's the case! Maybe his ship broke down." They all agreed. Goku sure had a way of befriending everyone and everything. Chances are, if he did survive the blast, he was partying up with an alien race right now, and waiting to be wished back.

Dende looked at Gohan, "What about Bulma? What do you think she'd be doing?"

Silence fallen over everyone around the fire much to Dende's curiosity. Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan looked at one another, and thought about what she'd be doing.

Krillin spoke, "Knowing Bulma, she's probably deep into some technology way behind my comprehension to help her get home."

She was a genius after all, and they all knew it. Chances were if she made it off Namek, she was finding her way home. They all thought of her fondly, until Krillin giggled a bit at her expense. "I bet she found some poor guy to serve her on hand and foot. Hell, I don't know if there is a single person on this planet that is strong enough to handle that woman!"

Gohan laughed, "Or alien! Remember on Namek when she played Vegeta for a fool?" Krillin kicked back a smile as he remembered her heroics in the face of the one of the deadliest adversaries they ever had contact with, "Yeah, yeah she did. If it wasn't for her at that moment I think our outcome would have been much different." Krillin was right. If Bulma didn't deceive Vegeta, chances are he'd taken the dragon balls, and getting them all back in time would have been impossible.

Krillin raised his glass, "To Bulma, and to the poor sad sap that's she is either screaming at or beating into submission right now!"

Piccolo followed up, "Or both."

They all erupted in a huge fit of laughter at the expense of whoever the poor soul was that had to endure the wrath of Bulma…that is if she was alive.

Meanwhile…

Bulma was on top of Vegeta screaming out his name as she did her best to get Vegeta to submit to her temptation, to her rhythm, and to his needs. She could feel him tense up as he was able to avoid release, but this only made him more aggressive, more lustful, and more climactic in bed. He flipped her over and ran his hands through her hair, placing his hand under her chin as he claimed her from behind. She grabbed the sheets as he plunged deeper and deeper in her, rhythmically, bent over biting on her ear. Sweat covered them both as the passion grew hotter and hotter. Vegeta couldn't think about much when he was with her in this capacity. All he could concentrate on was how many times he could get her to scream in ecstasy.

The thought of fucking 2 Saiyan females disgusted him when he knew that they most likely got around long before his arrival. Why would he lower his standards to 2 measly Saiyan whores when he could devour the blissful body of a gorgeous human female that looked at him like no one has ever looked at him before? There was no question when Bulma looked at him that she saw his strength and power—but she also saw his flaws, and looked past them. They were both flawed individuals, and _she made him feel_ _something other than hate and anger._

The same bode for Bulma.

When she was in bed with Vegeta, she could only focus on the feeling of being with him. Sometimes her mind would catch up to her senses and yell at her, remind her that she was sleeping with a murderer of potentially billions. She was sleeping with a guy that blew up planets just for fun. She was sleeping with a guy that could snap her neck, or do whatever it was he wanted to do to her, and she wouldn't be able to stop him. In all honesty, those thoughts only made the sex better, and her lust for him that much more aggressive. She was addicted to danger, and he was her drug. She knew this was a short-lived relationship, but as long as she had the opportunity, she was going to take advantage of whatever he was willing to give her.

She was shallow, yes, and so was he. They both knew it. They both liked it. Their relationship was what every single, independent person wishes for. Mind-blowing sex with an attractive mate, no commitment, and no awkward mornings. He obviously wasn't fucking her for her money, and she obviously wasn't fucking him for a shot at the throne. Life at this one moment was great for them both. They both knew that these moments aren't often, so might as well enjoy and capitalize when the moment presents itself.

Bulma could tell he was on the verge of climax, so she did what every woman would do in this position. She arched her back, and contracted herself around him as he thrust in blissful anticipation. He could feel her tense up—he knew what she was doing, but he couldn't stop it—he wouldn't stop it. He grabbed her hair and pulled as his other hand clenched around her shoulder. His release was strong, it was deep, and it was extremely pleasurable as Bulma also capitalized from his increase in rhythm and speed. When it was all said and done, they fell onto the bed in separate directions, panting, huffing, and doing what they could to catch their breaths.

The sound of heavy breathing filled the room, the cool air whisking away the sweat from their hot skin. They submitted to their dirty temptations for the 1st time since landing on this planet, totaling now 5 times they sought physical release from a counterpart they'd never in a million years would suspect. Bulma's eyes were half closed as she panted for air, her chest rising and falling under the sheet she pulled over half of her body. She could feel Vegeta stir, and leave the bed in silence also regaining control over his body. She could hear him exit the room, and make his way into the ship where she heard the faint sound of water running. The sound of the water falling from the shower was soothing, and it wasn't long before she turned towards the window and fell asleep. Needless to say, Bulma was exhausted prior to Vegeta's arrival, and even more exhausted after their spontaneous roll in the sack.

Vegeta leaned forward in the shower and allowed the cool water to soothe his aching muscles. He grinned to himself as his thoughts wandered to the activities that he and Bulma were just engaged in. He had zero intent—or expectation—that his night was going to turn out with him getting laid. After the incident with the 2 Saiyan ladies earlier, he was so turned off that he was sure that there would be no woman on the entire planet that would want to voluntarily sleep with him without intentions of malice, or aligning themselves to seek a royal status. The plight of being a Prince—the women will tell you anything you want to become a Princess—and then, Queen.

But then there was Bulma. Here was a woman who didn't give a shit about his status, his power, his royalty, his past transgressions…nothing at all. To an extent, she didn't need him, and that filled him with the desire to make her need him—at least for a little while longer. He turned off the water, and pulled a towel around his body to dry off. His mind was clear, his stress level was diminished, and he felt great—and tired. He hadn't slept much since his time here either, due to watching his guard, and ensuring his safety as well as Bulma's, though he'd never admit it out loud. He walked back to the room in quiet tone, and entered to la his eyes on Bulma who was fast asleep in front of him. She was partly on her back, and partly on her left side facing the window with the sheet pulled slightly over her form. Vegeta stood and stared at her from a distance then slowly entered the bed.

His face was void of emotion as his eyes rolled over her smooth skin, and watched as she took small breaths of exhaustion. She was far away from him on the giant bed which is what she figured he'd appreciate. Just because they've had sex more than a few times didn't mean that Vegeta wanted some sort of clingy alien on him. It also meant that Bulma didn't necessarily want a murdering member of an alien royal family close to her sleeping either. Most would ask if it really mattered at this moment, but to them, it was all about saving image.

He laid his head on the pillow far away from her side, and sighed heavily. It was so quiet here. Too quiet. He turned his head to look at Bulma once more, and watched as a shiver ran across her delicate shoulders. The temperature was cool in the ship, and now that they weren't working up a sweat it was obvious that she was quite chilly. It was that moment that Vegeta did a very unorthodox thing—an altruistic deed—probably the first in his lifetime. He rose to his knees and made his way to her, reaching over her side to the floor where the comforter had fallen. With one hand he picked it up, and was just about to pull it over her when she opened her eyes just slightly, and smiled at him. In an instant she was fast asleep, but not prior to moving her hand to touch his chest, and then resting it on her side.

He buried his right arm under her and pulled her towards the center of the bed as he pulled the comforter over them both. He resumed his position on his back staring at the ceiling as Bulma laid closer to him now, still facing away. He wasn't about to snuggle or cuddle with her like some sad and pathetic loner. That was beneath him as a Prince, as a warrior, and as just being Vegeta. He would make no advancement of that kind—ever—no matter how inviting or tempting it may look, or feel. Besides, this way she was bound to roll over into him, and then any further contact between the 2 as they slumbered would be her fault, not his, and he could preserve his masculinity.

His thoughts wandered to her continued role on this ship, on this planet, and then for how much longer. He didn't know how much longer she'd be here, or if the dragon balls would wish her away at all. For all he knew he could wake up in the morning and she'd be gone, or perhaps she'd never be wished back to Earth. His eyes narrowed when he thought of her being taken from him—it wouldn't be fair. He should decide when she leaves—not some stupid idiots on her home planet. After all, she owed him…right? The realization hit him that there may come a time where he'd be on this planet, alone, or traveling through space away from this planet—still alone. The slow realization that he'd become accustomed to some sort of companionship unnerved him. He used to have Nappa, Raditz, and various other individuals littered throughout his life, but that was now gone—for the better of course. Except now he was on a planet surrounded by his own race, and he hated it. He was different now. Frieza did a good job breaking him down, but he was free now—free to do whatever he wanted. Free to surround himself with anyone he wanted, or free to remove himself from society all together.

Then along came Bulma.

She was making him weak, and he could not allow that.

He shifted a bit to gain comfort in his position yet unintentionally roused her next to him. He remained still as she shifted, and shifted, and then eventually rolled over against his arm. Like all genius plans, it worked. He made no move to embrace her back in a physical manner, but internally he was back at ease. He looked at her sleeping face, and then back to the ceiling.

 _Once that ship is fixed—you're gone—and you're never coming back._


	28. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

The Saiyan paced the room with his head in his hands, and a look of worry across his face. "What should we do?" The response was silent. No one had an answer to the predicament that faced them, and that predicament had a name: Bulma. Another Saiyan leaned forward on the table, "Maybe we should disclose the truth. It is only a matter of time before that woman discovers our jamming device—if she hasn't already." His concern was met with equal anxiety from the others sitting at the table. "Our options are limited! We can't dispose of her by force because of her damn armor, and the fact that she has Vegeta following her around like a watchdog." Just hearing the Saiyan Prince's name was enough to send chills across them all. "How did he get so strong? There is no one on this planet that even comes close—not even the King." Silence fell over the table one more time.

"This changes nothing!" He slammed his fist on the carved stone table, and looked at the remaining 3 Saiyans, "We have no choice, we must eliminate the threat, or we all die. All of us."

"I—I don't think we need to kill her."

Two of the Saiyans looked at the one in question, the remaining Saiyan remained void of reaction. "Explain how you came up with this conclusion?" The Saiyan sighed. "The human is extremely intelligent. I have no doubt that she has already discovered the device. But, if we can persuade her to join our cause, then maybe we can avoid everything—all of it. Everyone lives, no one has to die." The Saiyan looked around, "Too many of us have given our lives for nothing. We deserve better."

Her suggestion was met with laughter. "Typical! You suggest then we ignore the Queen's demands then, is that it?"

The female sighed, but stood to defend herself as she looked to her male counterparts, "You've seen it yourself! Vegeta is more powerful than any Saiyan in our history! The human is more intelligent than our best scientists! With their aid, his strength and her technology…we can put a stop to this—we can go home to our own families! We can finally leave this place! We stand a chance at facing Frieza and his army!"

She had a point. She, along with her male counterpart looked at the other 2 members, and questioned them. "Her point has merit." He scoffed back, "You let your own desires taint what must be done. We cannot afford to be discovered, and we cannot allow this human to continue breaking down the very defenses that is keeping the King here per the Queen's instruction."

There was a division happening between the four scientists, 2 of them wanted to leave, and 2 of them refused to give up their assigned posts.

The female sighed, "I still do not understand why the Queen would send us here with so little information. It makes no sense given her experience and tenacity as the wife of the King." One of the other Saiyans shifted a bit nervously when he heard her speak about her loss of faith in the Queen's orders. "Do you question your Queen?" She shook her head in defeat, "No…I don't, if that is what you claim her demands are, then so be it."

They were in a stalemate, and the outcome was bleak.

"So…then how do you suggest we dispose of the human?"

The self-proclaimed leader of the small group turned, and narrowed his eyes.

"Simple…we poison her."

In other parts of the planet…

It was still dark out when Bulma awoke from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open slightly as she moved a bit under the blanket. Her head was rested against something hard, but warm, and her arm snaked around the same object. When she came to full cognition she pulled her head away from the surface of the mysterious object to look upon Vegeta's arm.

 _I must have rolled over—probably pissed him off too._

She looked upon him as his eyes remained closed, his head turned away from her only slightly. He looked—peaceful. Quietly she removed the covers from herself, and scooted off the bed with her eyes focused on him in hopes of not waking him up. She might have succeeded, but inadvertently bumped his leg as she moved off the bed. Her breath caught in her throat because she'd hoped not to rouse him; she didn't know the last time he'd actually gotten any sleep at all. She watched as his head moved slightly, his eyes opened just a little to settle right on her. She remained still, with a look on her face that expressed her apology for disturbing him. Without one word, he shut his eyes, and went back to sleep.

She quietly made her way out of the room, and got ready for her day.

It was many hours later when Vegeta eventually came too, and rolled out of bed. He felt rested, for good reason, and rubbed his hands through his hair to wake himself up. He stood, stretched, and looked around the room. Bulma wasn't there which triggered his memory from earlier when she accidentally woke him. He twisted in place as he grabbed the pants of his signature blue armor and put them on.

 _Let's see what progress she has made thus far._

He slid open the door as he rubbed his eyes. He heard no sounds coming from the ship—at all. It was quiet again, and he didn't like it. He walked to the cargo room—no Bulma. He looked in the undercarriage of the ship, and still no trace of her.

 _I swear if that woman..._

He made his way to her 'original' quarters, and found no one. He clenched his fists while exhaling in agitation. _…for fuck's sake…_

He went back to his room in a hurry, and began to throw on the remaining pieces of his armor. He was halfway out the door of the ship as he hopped on one foot putting on his boots. _…I'm gonna kill her._

In a flash he was gone, hurried in the direction of the Saiyan's broken ship.

Bulma was inside the ship tracing the circuits and ensuring their continuity. It was a boring job, but it had to be done to make sure time didn't do more damage to the ship than predicted. The Saiyan scientists were there, watching her, as well as the King. She kept a closer eye on the scientists, but not the King because she knew that if shit went down he'd most likely have her back—or so she gambled. She was going to wait for Vegeta, but he looked so peaceful sleeping that she figured she'd begin her duties early, and get ahead if possible.

The King was nearby watching her work with his arms crossed, and his body against the wall. He was seething on the inside as the thought of a traitor made his blood boil. But he was a patient man. He would find this person, with the help of this woman, and he would make them suffer. He was brought from his thoughts when Bulma turned and spoke to him.

"Ummm, excuse me…I'll be back momentarily…I need to get something from the other ship really quick."

The King nodded, and in less than a second Bulma teleported away. This was a feat that drove the scientist's bananas. How did a human woman figure out such technology? Teleportation in battle would ensure a win every time. They would have to get that information out of her at some point. But they had other things to preoccupy them right now.

No sooner that Bulma left, Vegeta made his way into the ship. He looked around, and didn't see her. "Where is she?!" This exclamation from Vegeta took the King by surprise since he had no idea that Vegeta had lost track of his woman.

"She just left—" His words were cut off as Vegeta stormed back out of the ship, and headed back to the one that he'd just come from.

The King shook his head, and spoke to the open air around him, "—but she's coming back shortly if you just wait." He smiled to himself. This could prove to be quite entertaining.

Less than 5 minutes passed when Bulma teleported back, which always startled the Saiyans, even the King, because it was always so unexpected even when they knew it was going to happen. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Bulma turned her head to see his reaction to her arrival, and smiled. _That eyebrow trait surely runs in the family._

Vegeta made his way back to the ship, and entered on a mission. _How dare she leave to the other ship without me accompanying her!_ He was explicit about how he did not trust any of them, yet here she goes and galivants around as if they were of no threat.

"WOMAN!? Where are you?!"

Silence.

He looked around confirming that she wasn't there, but he could now smell her fragrance fresh in the air proving that she was, indeed, at the ship not too long ago. He shook with anger. And immediately left once more to the broken ship.

The king waited in anticipation for approximately 5 minutes before speaking to Bulma.

"Do you have literature on your language?"

Bulma turned to look at him quizzically, "Why do you ask?" The King unfolded his arms, and placed them behind his back, "While you can understand my language with the use of your technology, I would much rather learn yours, in case of a breakdown in communication." Bulma pursed her lips. "I see…" She thought of any negative implications to the King learning her native tongue, and couldn't think of any. Plus, if there was any sort of breakdown between them all, Bulma could always resort to speaking another language from Earth that Vegeta knew.

"You know, I think I have something that can aid you." She pointed at him with the tool that she'd grabbed from her first trip back to the ship, "Be right back." In another flash she was gone, and like clockwork, Vegeta arrived 1 minute too late. He looked pissed, upset, flustered, angry, and every other word that could possibly be synonymous with irate. The King looked at him with silent amusement, but said nothing. He watched as Vegeta walked down the ramp of the ship, and looked around for Bulma. If she wasn't here, or on the other ship, then where was she? He looked at his father, "If this is some sort of game you're playing…" The King sighed, "Vegeta, she just left back to your ship again to retrieve an item. If you wait patiently, she will be—" Vegeta took off again. The King trailed off, "—right back." He grinned. This was too easy.

Vegeta remained in the air around the halfway point of Bulma's teleportation. She would be intercepted by him here, and he would let her have it for her disobedience. He waited, and waited, and waited. Then the realization hit him. He forgot to account that her suit was modified from its original capabilities, and his location was nowhere near her upgraded halfway point anymore. His recollection of this fact came to him as he waited, and grit his teeth in anger. One last time, he made his way to the broken ship.

He entered like a madman, which startled everybody. He boarded in a fit of rage.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

The King spun around to witness his son about 2 beats away from a stroke. Vegeta made eye contact with him, and then noticed something new on his face—a scouter—the one Bulma tinkered with.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!"

Before the King could even get a word out, Bulma popped her head from an overhead panel, and screamed at Vegeta, "I'M RIGHT HERE! HOLY SHIT MAN, I'M. RIGHT. HERE!"

That was probably not the smartest move she could made at that moment. Vegeta was a warrior, and he was an expert at reaction. Without thinking, he reached up and grabbed her by the collar and drug her to the floor of the ship in a loud thud. "DID I NOT TELL YOU THAT YOU WERE ONLY TO WORK ON THIS SHIP IN MY COMPANY?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!"

He had her by the collar, her face pulled up into his. "WHY CAN'T YOU FOLLOW SUCH SIMPLE DIRECTIVE?!" He let her go turning his attention to his father who looked away innocently. The King turned, and made his way out of the ship. He might like to stir the pot, but he wasn't about to lick the spoon.

Bulma and Vegeta were alone now, and it was on. Bulma rose to her feet which thus began the shouting match.

"What's the big idea you brute?! Everything is fine, Vegeta! If there was trouble I would teleport the Hell out of here!"

He stuck his face in hers, and they stood grilling each other hard.

"You have no IDEA what these people are capable of! Just because they are fucking absolute morons doesn't mean that they can't figure out how to disable you!"

Not for nothing, the door was still open, and everyone outside could hear them. The King nodded his head when Vegeta called his scientists morons, because they were, and he agreed. The scientists heard the exchange, but couldn't understand the language. It seemed the King caught on to pieces of her language expeditiously with the help of the scouter. The fight between Bulma and Vegeta continued for a solid few minutes before Bulma walked down the ramp in a huff, and climbed into another outer panel of the ship. She was saying some choice words directed at Vegeta under her breath, but the King hadn't made it through the 'expletives' category just yet.

Vegeta leaned against the wall and stewed as Bulma climbed about the ship, taking notes, poking and prodding things, and every now and then teleporting back to their ship. He was livid that she ignored his warnings, and it ate at him that she would be so careless. That was her flaw. The woman was just too damn trusting.

 _Of course she is…_

He thought specifically about the dynamic she had with him. There was no doubt in his mind that she trusted him 100%...she might not have listened all the time, but she did trust him, even though previous interactions with him would strongly suggest otherwise. His arrival on Earth, and his initial behavior on Namek…she should hate his guts. But she didn't.

… _as exhibited last night._

He closed his eyes, and the memory of their night of heated passion resurfaced in his mind. He opened his eyes, and shook his head slightly to himself. Now wasn't the time to think of such things, not when they needed to uncover a traitor among their midst. He thought about what Bulma had said regarding the opportunity that would befall him if he aided in the search for the traitor. The only item on Vegeta's agenda was to see if his mother was, in fact, alive, and let the chips fall where they may.

He had many questions regarding the condition of the ship, and he also tried to create a feasible motive for stranding the remainder of the Saiyans on this planet. There had to be a reason, and it pissed him off that he couldn't come up with a logical explanation. Apparently, the answer was doomed to be discovered only after the traitor was found.

Vegeta watched as two of the scientists came aboard the ship to spectate Bulma's performance, per the King's request they learn new skills. Two remained in the hangar idly standing by, paying close attention to their counterparts inside. Vegeta's arms were crossed over his chest, and he leaned against a control panel that was not receiving power at that time. He watched the 2 in the hangar as they spoke to each other in hushed tones, and became a bit curious when one of them walked towards the panel that Bulma was inside. The King excused himself not too much earlier, but would return shortly.

Bulma dug through a few circuit boards as she attempted to find the power source for the device planted on the ship. In order to remove it she needed to reroute the power, this way she could control it remotely in case the saboteur had ideas to permanently disable the ship. There weren't much materials left there to rebuild a ship, let alone one of that size, so she wanted to triple check everything. Her work was interrupted by one of the Saiyan scientists that poked her head up in the small enclosure. Bulma turned as they made eye contact very briefly before returning to her work. The Saiyan female climbed inside, and rather rudely pushed Bulma a little to get her attention. Bulma turned around quite irritated, and was about to yell when the look on the Saiyan's face stopped her.

"Do not drink the water." She hurriedly slid a folded-up piece of paper to Bulma in an attempt to hide it under her hand. They made eye contact one more time, before her counterpart in the hangar whistled for her to come back down. "I have to go…read this fast…" She pushed the paper under Bulma's hand, "…tell no one…not now…please."

She hurriedly dropped from the open panel, and met her counterpart outside. It wasn't long before Vegeta was in the hangar eyeing them, and made his way to Bulma. He flew up the hole, and inquired. "What is going on out here?" Bulma didn't answer right away, but then nodded, "Nothing, everything is fine! She was just curious is all! Nothing here to see so nothing to gain." It was at this moment that Bulma looked past Vegeta, and saw the 2 other scientists meet up with the 2 that were standing in the hangar. _Odd._ Vegeta could see the look on her face. "What is it?" Bulma perked back up, "It's nothing really…I'm still racking my brain over the motive is all." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, and retreated where he could keep his watchful eye over everything.

 _Whew…that was close…_

Bulma opened her hand to reveal the piece of paper handed off by the female. It had writing on it, small text, and front & back. She carefully opened it, and read the contents.

 _I know you found the device, and I know it is only a matter of time before we are discovered. Before you do, please hear me out. During the time when the Saiyans were moving to the new planet we discovered one of Frieza's ships scouting that same solar system. The Queen ordered a mandatory grounding of all vessels, except ours which was launched with a skeleton crew back to Planet Vegeta. We were instructed to sabotage the ship, but not destroy it, and serve the King until the threat was clear, and they would come for us. It has now been 8 years since we left our own families to serve the throne, by deceiving it at the same time._

 _You have been targeted as a threat to our mission, and two others will not stop until you are dead, by means of poisoning to mimic overexposure to lethal amounts of radiation. Myself, as well as another do not agree with their summation of the circumstance. It is time we meet, and I disclose our deception to the King, in treason of our Queen. I need your help to create a distraction away from the others who are plotting to end you._

 _I will be watching you for any cues. Please, help us._

Bulma folded the letter and stared off in disbelief. She whispered to herself, "What. The. Fuuuck." The situation was getting more and more convoluted the longer she remained on the planet. It was obvious that the arrival of Vegeta and herself really fucked shit up for their covert operation. She tucked the note in her bra for safe-keeping, jumped out of the open panel, and made her way into the ship. Her eyes locked on Vegeta—he could see there was something going on, something bigger than just a mental block. "I'll be back in a second…I need to figure something out real fast." She snatched up her bottle of water, and immediately teleported out, which concerned him, and he didn't like it when he became concerned. Her change in behavior went unnoticed by everyone else, except Vegeta who had become quite the expert on her fluctuating behavior patterns. He walked out of the ship, and took off to vet her. The Saiyans outside watched as Bulma went in, and grabbed her bottle of water. Two of them smiled, and the other two looked at each other a bit panicked. They hid their reactions as Vegeta left the hangar.

"Looks like our plan is falling into place splendidly." He turned to the others, "In a few moments everything will be taken care of."

Two of the Saiyans walked away, leaving the other two practically biting their nails. "Did you get to give her the note?"

The female nodded, "Yes…I hope this works…for all our sakes."

The poison was slow acting, and would mimic the symptoms of extreme radiation poisoning. The scientists would claim that Bulma's human body wasn't able to cope with the radiation of the ship combined with the radiation from the sun, even if the levels were non-existent. The King wasn't versed on radiation, and they had to gamble that the Prince had little knowledge of the subject also.

Back at the ship Bulma scanned the water bottle for impurities using her left bracer, which it found many. The bracer beeped an alarm and flashed red. She poured a drop onto the sensor, and it spelled out the toxins put in the bottle. It was true. Someone was wanting to kill her, and this would have done it. Bulma removed her armor and tossed it to the ground as she paced nervously in the ship with her hands on her head.

"But when…?"

"But when, what?" She turned to face Vegeta as he walked up to her. She knew he was going to follow her, and she knew he was about to grill her hard. She was so conflicted. If she told him, he would lose his mind, and just start killing everyone on the planet. If they were ALL dead, it meant that he killed the traitor. On the other hand, if she didn't tell him, he would get it out of her one way or another. She would jeopardize his trust in her, but she wanted to see this through to the end. He could see her internal struggle all over her face. It was extremely amusing to watch her try to fight her demons, and make decisions based off the bigger picture.

"Damn it Vegeta…" She paced again until she was stopped by his hands grasping her waist from behind, and turning her to face him. She avoided his eye contact, but he pulled her gaze towards his with his fingers under her chin. He pulled her in close, is hand on her lower back, the other now sliding softly down her neck. He leaned in, and whispered into her ear.

"Trust goes both ways, does it not?" He felt her nod apprehensively at his question. "Well then…I'll just consider this something that you were just about to tell me."

She felt his hand move from her neck, to her shoulder, and then…

 _OH NO!_

Before she could react, Vegeta pulled her tight against his body as he pulled the letter out from the inside of her shirt. He looked at the folded paper, and then to Bulma. She looked at him with pleading eyes, "I just read it…I'm still processing it myself…" He said nothing as he unfolded the letter with one hand, and kept his tight grip on her with the other. All she could do was watch as he read each line of script—his face void of reaction or emotion. As he read the letter he could feel her nervousness, plus her failed attempt to pull away from him, which he responded by maintaining his tight hold around her.

So there they stood, in silence, his arm holding her in position and nowhere for her to go. He brought the letter down after he finished reading its contents, and turned his gaze to Bulma. He couldn't quite put a finger on the emotion displayed on her face…fear? Betrayal? Apprehension? Maybe a mix of them all. He looked to the water bottle that was set on the table in the cargo room.

"Was it?"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah…it was."

He inhaled deep. He was angry, but he wasn't showing it. "Did you consume it?"

Bulma shook her head, "No. I was warned not to drink it." Vegeta looked at her, "By this letter?" Bulma shook her head, "No, actually…I was verbally informed right before I was given the message." She could feel his anger surmounting in his body, and she knew this was going to be the last day everyone lived. She watched his eyes—she could tell he was up to something. He hadn't reacted yet, which was uncanny for his explosive personality. Instead she got to witness Vegeta's cunning, and it was scarier than his wrath.

He grinned.

Bulma parted her lips to speak, but she didn't even know what to say. Vegeta looked down at her, and picked her chin up with his gloved hand to meet his stare. "This is perfect."

Bulma blinked. "Excuse me?" Vegeta's grin grew bigger. "Woman you forget that I couldn't care less about anyone on this planet. I only had one objective—to get the coordinates—which you have." Bulma squinted her eyes at Vegeta as he finally released her from his hold. "You're making no sense to me Vegeta."

He crossed his arms. "It will be very amusing to break this news to my poor father. I can't wait to see his face." Bulma's confusion turned into anger when she heard why Vegeta was so amused with this discovery. "So you're more concerned with digging and twisting the knife deeper into your father's back than anything else?" He laughed, "Now you are getting it." The look of amusement across his face was almost sadistic, which bothered Bulma a lot. She clenched her fists tight, and yelled, "It's good to realize that I am nothing more than collateral damage to your sick and twisted game of revenge!" Vegeta's amused look faded when he heard her interpretation of what had transpired. She turned and stormed out of the cargo room, and headed below deck to vent her frustrations out.

Vegeta stood in the cargo room doorway and looked towards the ladder that led down to the deck below. This sudden altercation indeed proved to him that she was absolutely trusting of him, and that perhaps maybe he wasn't worthy of her trust in return.

… _I am nothing more than collateral damage…_

It wasn't true.

If she had been successively poisoned he would have ripped apart each and every Saiyan left on the entire planet with his bare hands. After reading the letter, he knew when it had happened. When he left the ship to check on her, the two Saiyans on board must have taken the opportunity to slip her the poison. He wasn't oblivious to the fact her life was put in immediate danger, but she was okay, so why should he dwell on something that didn't happen? The answer was obvious to him now—because at some point he actually began to care just a small, tiny, miniscule, little bit.

Bulma stood fuming below deck as she replayed Vegeta's words over in her head. _This is perfect._ She was angry at herself for even thinking that maybe—just maybe—he considered her just a small level above 'just another ship hand.' She left to this secluded place to remind herself that she only traveled to places that aligned with Vegeta's needs, not hers. He wasn't in it for her, he wasn't obligated to take her feelings into any account, and he used her as a tool. She was a tool. The midnight bedroom escapades were moments that only occurred through their own selfish desires, and held no foundation between them. She shook her head. _It's time you wake up and get your head out of your ass._

She looked up and her eyes fell on the device she was attempting to create in order to find out who the saboteur was. With one gliding motion of her arm she reached out and smashed everything to the ground. It was pointless work now that they knew who they were. Everything on the table met Bulma's wrath as circuits sparked and parts shattered. She placed both hands on the edges of the table, and leaned forward wanting to scream, but she didn't. Slowly, she pushed herself off, and turned to leave when met by the inquisitive eyes of Vegeta.

He watched her as she demolished her work—days upon days of work—smashed to bits. He watched her rage, and a piece of him wanted to feel that rage, to quench his thirst for her with it. He stood there waiting for her to yell and scream, or even perhaps slap him like she done before, but her rage never came—his thirst for her left unsatisfied. All he received was a cold glance, and one question.

"So what's your plan?"

He looked at her tilting his head just a bit. _This game again, I see_.

She would get mad, avoid him, and then after a night of lip-biting sheet-tearing back-arching make-up sex they'd both be on even ground. Vegeta ignored her tone, and answered her without hesitation. "I will go back to the hangar in a few hours and spread the news of your untimely death." Bulma nodded. "So be it." She walked to the ladder and made her way up to the main level as Vegeta watched her pass him by. He made his way up to the main deck behind her, reaching out holding onto her arm in the process. She stopped, turned to him, and waited for him to speak. "There is more." Bulma loosely folded her arms, "Ok."

"I will not confront the deceiving individuals." This proclamation confused Bulma, but she didn't want any more information than was necessary now, or ever again. Vegeta continued, "Instead you will follow them, and gather additional information regarding their next move." Bulma blinked, "Excuse me?" Vegeta pointed at her capsule, "Does your armor not have a cloaking mechanism?" Bulma nodded as she began to understand Vegeta's thought process. "Yes, it does."

"You will investigate. I am not convinced that you were told all this information out of the goodness of their character. It is my guess that the one that gave you this information is the next one the will try to eliminate." Bulma shifted, "They have no idea that I was given any information at all." Vegeta walked past her and made his way into the cargo room, as she followed behind to hear his speculations.

"Maybe, but we aren't dealing with idiots as we originally thought. They've managed to keep this rouse up for 8 years, and I am sure they have other fail-safes in place." Bulma agreed. She popped her capsule open again, and activated her armor. "No time like the present I guess." Just like that she was gone, as Vegeta remained alone in the cargo room. He sat in there for some time, and developed his script for when he would break the news to the others of Bulma's untimely death. He needed to sell it or else the plan would fail.

He waited a few hours in the ship, and then began his journey to the hangar. The convolution of this whole situation was really beginning to become quite enjoyable for him. It was like having a front row seat at the destruction of the world, and you even got to live afterwards. His mind wandered to Bulma. She was so hurt by his reaction, and he could see her anger towards him in her eyes.

 _She'll get over it tonight…I'll make sure of it._


	29. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

They were all present in the hangar, and saddened by the news of Bulma's untimely passing. The King was furious, for good reason, and he took it out on his scientists which amused the shit out of Vegeta. His plan worked. He didn't have to go into any sort of sad story at all. He arrived, and discussed Bulma's death with the King, and let his father do the rest for him. Piece of cake.

"How could you not know that there were unsafe levels of radiation for the human woman to be subjected?!" He blasted the wall behind the four scientists as they tried to explain the occurrence. The female looked at two of her male counterparts, specifically, and pressed them. "Yes, please explain to the King, and the Prince, about how this tragedy occurred." Vegeta could see on her face that she was shaken, and he looked at the others for the same reaction. One other male looked distant, the other two looked plain guilty.

They stammered a bit, "Yes, of course we can explain this. The ship has been decaying for 8 years now, there may have been a leakage of radiation—for our great race it was nothing to even consider, but for a human maybe the levels proved detrimental." The King didn't look convinced, so the scientist continued his lie. "Additionally, she was quite brilliant—we didn't find reason to assume she would make such an elementary mistake. Maybe she assumed her armor would protect her from any damages like these. I will assure you this is a freak situation—an accidental happenstance."

"Elementary mistake? ELEMENTARY MISTAKE?!" The King lashed out at the Saiyans. "It is assumed as scientists that you always look for variables to circumvent 'accidental happenstances'!" It was not a good enough answer for the King as he began to beat the shit out of all four of them as Vegeta looked on. Vegeta was somewhat intrigued that his father was so upset about Bulma's passing. He had told them about her 'death,' and the condition of her body when found. He said there would be no burial on this planet because such a gesture would be insulting to her dedication to his agenda during her service to him. They bought it—fortunately, because there was no way he'd be able to show them proof of a body.

Bulma sat high above as she watched this display go on. She felt a little piece of vindication as she witnessed the King go berserk about her death, and watched as he pounded them into the ground. The only thing she wished she had was popcorn, and internet connection. However, she did feel badly for the female, and the other male that seemed to be on 'her side,' but war is Hell, right?

When it was all said and done she watched as Vegeta and the King took their respective leave, walking away from the four scientists that just had their asses handed to them. Before they exited the King turned around and yelled, "You are lucky you suffer my wrath today, for in the future you may suffer the wrath of Vegeta...and he is not as forgiving as I am." He flung his cape, and walked away. Bulma brought her fist to her mouth, and internally yelled 'ooooooooh!' into it as if she was on Jerry Springer. Vegeta remained at the door, and looked onto the four souls.

"She was more than just collateral damage. You've sealed your fates."

He walked from the room and was gone from sight.

Bulma put her hand over her chest at Vegeta's remark, but then snapped out of her typical forgiving moment of perspective. _Please, he knows you're alive—he'd say anything to play the part._ She watched as they pulled themselves from their beating, and made their way towards one another. _Looks like I'm on deck!_ She made her way down near the Saiyans, close enough to hear them without any doubt.

"It—it was done?" The female looked at two of the other males, as she was propped up by the remaining one that seemed to be almost just as angry for Bulma's murder. "Of course it was. It wasn't like we could depend on you two." He turned around, and walked to the exit. "We need to meet again—to discuss how we're going to deal with Vegeta." Bulma's ears perked up. _Come on…where are you going?_

"Meet me at the grand formation a week from tonight when the moon is highest." They nodded, and went their separate ways to tend to their wounds. Bulma followed behind the two men as they limped down the corridor, not speaking one word. She shadowed them to their quarters, and to her surprise they both entered the same room. _Interesting_.

"What are we going to do with the other two?" One of the men winced in pain as he began to remove his armor. The other sat down in a chair to remove his boots. "They have us by the balls. I know they're losing their faith in our story—it's been too long that they've questioned us, it's falling apart." The other man nodded. "What about the ship then?" The other Saiyan thought for a moment. "We need those bastards to man the ship—there are no others qualified." He sighed, and coughed a bit in pain, "We both know the REAL reason to keep the King from arriving at the new planet, and I have a feeling they are beginning to figure it out as well." Bulma's eyes widened. _There's more?!_

The Saiyan sighed. "Yes, I know. Imagine, all this to cover for the new guy…King Asshole."

Bulma's eyes were about to pop out of her head. _THE QUEEN IS CHEATING ON KING VEGETA?!_

Now she definitely felt like she was on an episode of Springer. "Don't get too overly concerned. They might have questions, but as far as proof, they've got none. We need to figure out a way to manipulate them to our favor." The Saiyan continued, "Maybe we should have killed him when we had the chance. Why do we even bother serving King Vegeta? We could get on that ship and just leave, and put this all behind us." The other Saiyan laughed, "Yeah right, you'd rather go to that piece of shit planet, and go back to our so-called lives? I'll stay here and live my days out in peace, thanks."

The other Saiyan laughed as well, "I meant we can just leave. Find another planet to colonize. Maybe even head to that woman's planet, Earth. If the women are even half as attractive as she is then I think we would have ourselves a ball." They nodded, and Bulma couldn't help but feel flattered by the same men who attempted to kill her.

"There's no way we'd get off the ground without them...you know that." It was true. They were stuck, unless everyone went, no one went. "So, about Vegeta…what do we do about him?"

They looked at each other momentarily before the other spoke. "We'll find a way to rid this world of him. Maybe we can create more tension between him and King Vegeta." The other laughed, "Please, King Vegeta is no match for his son—that is obvious—and we are no match for the King."

"You're not seeing the potential there! Vegeta kills his father—I am sure he will leave this place before blowing it to bits. We'll wait for that moment to capitalize, and leave the planet prior to its demise—the 4 of us, and when we find somewhere better we all go our separate ways. In the heat of the moment I am sure the other 2 will gladly board the ship to save their own asses."

Bulma covered her mouth in shock about these developments. She needed to go find Vegeta, but the door was closed, and opening it would be a big red flag to the men in the room. She had to wait until they opened a window, or opened the door, because teleporting would make too much unexplainable noise. Bulma sighed to herself as it looked obvious that neither one planned to leave the other any time soon. Her luck began to turn as one of them headed to the bathroom, and the other made his way into a large closet.

 _Finally!_

She teleported out, and left no trace. The one in the closet poked his head out in suspicion, "Did you say something?" The other yelled back, "No, I did not." He looked around the room, and shrugged his shoulders as he bent over to put his boots away. "I must have got hit in the head harder than I realized."

Vegeta on the other hand found himself in a situation that he'd never been in before. He watched as the King paced about, visibly infuriated that his one chance at getting off this planet had died by some stroke of "accidental happenstance." He couldn't care less about his father's desires to reunite with the rest of his people on the other planet, including his wife, but what caught Vegeta off-guard was his father's comment about Bulma.

"She deserved a much more honorable death—not one like this." He pulled the scouter from his robe, and tossed it to Vegeta who stood in quiet behind him. "I had hoped to speak to her about her life on Earth, it seems now that chance is long gone. It is unfortunate. She seemed to be a model shipmate." Vegeta snatched the scouter from the air. "Why were you given this?" The King exhaled into his response, "I had inquired to her native language to communicate with her directly, and not risk being overheard while in translation." He faced Vegeta, "It seems she kept a lot of information about Earth on that scouter—specifically personal reels of her life. It was an interesting look into human life on her planet."

Vegeta held the scouter, and looked it over. She stored a lot of data on the device, so it was no wonder that she would also store personal details to lift her spirits if she was ever to get lonely, homesick, or both. "I see the boy, Kakarot, has grown considerably since Bardock sent him to that planet. She was close with him I see." He turned to exit the room, and stopped next to Vegeta with a look of defeat across his solid features. "Leave this place, before it destroys the last remaining ounce of good you may have left in you." He watched as his father opened the door, and began to take his leave.

Vegeta looked at the scouter, then to his father, then back to the scouter…then back to his dad. "Grrrr…" King Vegeta looked at his son with question. "What is it?" Vegeta spun on his heels, and motioned, "For fuck's sake, follow me…"

Bulma made her way to the ship, and waited for Vegeta to return. And waited…and waited some more. "Where the fuck is he?!" She had major gossip for him, and lots to divulge, and she was about to burst as soon as he came through the door.

"VEGETA YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE—" Behind him walked the King. He brought the King to the ship. Their ship. Her safe haven. The place that Vegeta secluded her for safety. The King was in their ship. Bulma eyed Vegeta. "Ummm…" He lifted his hand, "Not now woman. Tell me what you discovered."

Bulma stood and stared at the King, who stood and stared at her. They both couldn't believe what they were seeing, for varied reasons of course. "You are alive. That is reassuring." Vegeta rolled his eyes interrupting his father, "Woman, get on with it!" Bulma blinked, "Uhhh, yeah…ok…Vegeta can I please talk to you alone…in private…like right NOW?" She backed up into Vegeta's bedroom as she heard him let out a huge sigh of disdain, but he walked into the room and slid the door behind him. The King walked about the ship taking it in, as the two had it out not far from where he stood.

Bulma began to whisper frantically, "What the Hell, Vegeta?! I can't say what I discovered in front of him! He'll go bonkers!"

From out in the main corridor she heard the King reply, "I assure you, whatever this 'bonkers' is you speak, I will not become." She looked at Vegeta with huge glaring eyes, as he raised his eyebrow, "Did you forget he can hear you?" She wanted to wring his neck. "Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Vegeta replied coolly, "I have made him aware of the letter." Bulma opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. "What in the love of everything holy changed?!"

She was so confused. One moment Vegeta was ready and willing to dig this latest information into his father's back as a revenge tactic, and now it seemed as if Vegeta had aligned with him. Vegeta's only response was this, "Sometimes plans change to provide better outcomes." Bulma was heated, "Let me guess, whatever outcome benefits YOU the most is that it?!" That was her dig from earlier when it seemed that Vegeta was fine if she had been poisoned. He grabbed her shoulder as she made her way to exit. "I meant what I said in the hangar." There was a slight pause between them as Bulma eyed Vegeta, and then curled her lip up in frustration, "You've mistaken me for someone who used to care."

Ouch. Her words hit the Saiyan Prince deep.

She jerked her shoulder from his grasp sliding the door open to reveal the King as he stood patiently looking around the ship. Bulma turned back to Vegeta who almost had a visible look of hurt that she blew off his almost-pseudo-wanna-be-apology. Almost.

"I need a fucking drink!" She stormed to her room, and grabbed the wine. She didn't even bother with the glass as she walked out with her lips to the bottle. She swallowed hard, and then began her mega rant.

"Apparently, your wife is cheating on you with some other guy they crowned the NEW king, and the real reason they don't want you to return is because they can't stand the new planet, they hate the 'new king' and they can't stand their lives there!"

She chugged again.

"Also, they want to murder the other two scientists, but can't because they 'need them,' so they plan to meet up a week from tonight at the 'grand formation.' Then he said that they were going to pit you against one another so hopefully you kill him, you blow the planet up, and they escape on the ship to live their days out in peace on some other planet, maybe even Earth!"

Silence.

Epic silence…

Lots and lots of epic silence until…

…King Vegeta's response was exactly what Bulma said it would be.

" _ **WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"**_

He powered up, and was about to destroy the ship they were standing in.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, and pointed at the King with her wine bottle, "See?! BONKERS!"

Now, Vegeta regretted not vetting Bulma prior to allowing the King to meet with them. The truth was Vegeta had been ever-so-slightly moved by the sadness his father expressed when he learned of her 'passing.' He thought that maybe if he brought the King in on the developments, that they could essentially kill 2 birds with one stone. Instead of Vegeta reveling in the pain of his father, he could instead bask in the glow of knowing that it was he that allowed such treason to end. What better revenge to have than having someone in complete and absolute debt to you—forever? Vegeta would be the savior, the antagonist turned anti-hero. He would be revered as the strongest Saiyan alive, he would win the day, he would rub his father's face in it, and maybe—just maybe—he'd even get the girl—figuratively speaking of course.

Vegeta got in the middle of the pandemonium, "ENOUGH!" He looked at the King, and then to Bulma. "Woman, I want details! Tell us exactly what you heard, word for word." He grabbed the wine bottle from her much to her displeasure. "Hey give that back!" The bottle was then plucked from Vegeta's hand by the King, and he did not hesitate to immediately take a huge swig himself. He looked at the bottle, and then to Bulma, "It doesn't empty?" She shook her head, "Nope…it's endless…for times exactly like this one." The King turned towards the cargo room, and made his way to an empty chair, "GOOD." Bulma followed behind him, and Vegeta was left out in the main corridor. He placed his hand on his forehead. _Fuck. My. Life._

The hours passed as they spoke about what Bulma had uncovered. It was so much information, so much unbelievable information, that a few times the King stood up in disbelief. The sun was still in the sky as they continued on and on with their assessments of the scenarios in front of them. How to combat the mutiny if it was to occur, and more importantly, how to regain the trust in the public. Once the news broke it was only a matter of time before they questioned whether or not the King was truly fit to lead, especially if a new one was crowned on the other planet.

"I have no problem taking this ship into space, and blowing this place up like I did Enid."

Bulma glared at Vegeta, who shrugged his shoulders. The King looked at him in distaste, "If that were truly an option, you'd have done that by now." He was right. Vegeta could blow this place at any time if he wanted. "Then take your ship, board those who want to leave, and leave. Then I'll blow this place up after you do." The King, again, looked at Vegeta unamused. "They will see that as an inevitability, and do everything to prevent anyone leaving, even permanently damaging the other ship."

Vegeta looked at Bulma who was staring at the wine bottle in front of her. "Tell me, why do you think they didn't just permanently disable the ship from the start, to avoid ALL of this bullshit?" Bulma rolled her eyes at Vegeta's call to her, but answered regardless. "The fuck do I know. Maybe they wanted a Plan B in case Frieza came back, and they needed to boogey out quick." It was certainly feasible, and made the most sense. "Wise prediction, I'll give you that." Bulma picked up her bottle and saluted the King, "Wise Bulma brought to you by alcohol."

Vegeta stood and snatched the bottle away from her. "The last thing I need is you drunk, when I need you coherent and contributing!" He corked the bottle and put it away as Bulma yelled at him. "I am not even buzzed, you asshole!" The King watched this short display of aggression between the two, and shook his head. They were entertaining to watch, but the King had more critical issues to navigate through.

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" Vegeta and Bulma went silent, and turned their heads to the King. _Did he just scold us like children?_ Bulma sat back in her chair, crossed her arms, and pouted. Vegeta stood up, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's better. We need to come up with a plan—NOW—to circumvent any more plots to disable that ship, or bring any more harm to anyone undeserving." They agreed, and began to work together on a solution.

At the capitol a few hours later…

She buried her face in her hands in defeat. "I don't know what to do. I told her not to drink the water…I told her not too." He was opening their medical kit to pull out various cleansing wipes to address their wounds. "It is not your fault. We both could've put a stop to this long ago, but we were blinded by the agenda of the others…we feared the outcome." He sat down next to her, and handed her a cool compress. "It's over now. You know what needs to be done." She looked at him, and nodded. "We must find the King, and tell him everything…before…" She trailed off. She knew that they were going to be the next targets. There was no way that they'd be allowed to live with this secret, especially since the other two Saiyans knew that they did not agree with the plan.

"I will find the other to distract them to buy us time. You find the King, and tell him everything." She looked to him in horror, "That is certain death for you…that's where they plan to kill the both of us, I just know it." He laughed a bit, before coughing a bit from his aches and pains. "I grow tired of dishonoring the throne any further, and I feel that they know we are needed alive if they ever want to leave this place." Tears welled up in her eyes as she pulled him in a tight embrace, the tears falling from her cheeks.

"They will beat you to an inch of your life…I cannot allow that." He smiled as he pulled away from her, and wiped the tears from her face. "But I will still be alive. Besides, what an honor it would be to free the only woman I allow to berate me like you do." She smiled, very shyly, and responded back, "That's what little sisters are for."

The moment was so touching that even the person spying in their room started to cry.

The Saiyans hopped up from the bed, and prepared themselves for battle. "Who is here?! Show yourself!"

In a flash of light appeared a figure, and a voice that accompanied it in hushed tone, "Shhhh! It's just me! It's okay!" The Saiyans stood in shock. "Y—you?!" She nodded her head. "Yes, it's really me, but come now we have to hurry." Bulma outstretched her hands, and motioned them to grab ahold. "You are…alive…?" Bulma rolled her eyes, "I'll explain later…right now we have to GO!" She was speaking in hushed tones, purposely, so the others wouldn't hear her. The Saiyan siblings looked at each other in shock, until they heard the footsteps of the other two Saiyans headed in their direction. They looked at each other, and then to Bulma. They reached for her hands just as the door to their room burst open with the two Saiyans storming in immediately.

They looked around the room, and at each other. It was empty. "Where do you suppose they went?" One of them took note of the cool compress laying on the floor at his feet. He picked it up, "It is cold." They looked at each other nervously. "Come, I bet they are planning to visit the King...or Vegeta. We must stop them before it is too late." They swallowed hard. They left the room just as fast as they entered, leaving behind nothing but the door open behind them. A few moments passed before Bulma let go of the hands of the Saiyan siblings—she was not able to teleport them without being noticed, so she did the next best thing. She cloaked them. She had no idea if it would work—but it did, and they were grateful.

"What were they planning on doing?!" The brother squinted his eyes, "I bet they were about to sell us another lie to keep us from raising suspicion with King Vegeta." This was a definite turn of events. Bulma looked around, and then touched their shoulders, "It's time we put an end to this bullshit." She teleported them away in a small flash of light, and in an instant, they were on board the ship with Vegeta, and the King. They were in shock, but they knew this day may come so it was best to come clean with it all. The King walked up to the two, and stared at them—hard, as Bulma turned the ship's translator on so everyone would be able to speak uninhibited.

"Tell me EVERYTHING, and maybe I'll allow your deaths by treason to be swift."

The intensity of the situation was a bit too much for Bulma at this moment, so she walked away, and secluded herself in Vegeta's room. She wasn't built to withstand the sight of torture if needed, and she was way to forgiving to watch their due discipline unfold. She sat on the bed as she heard the mumbled voices divulge the information that was on the letter written to Bulma with complete accuracy, but, there were no details of what Bulma had discovered from the other two Saiyans. She heard the door slide open then shut behind her, but did not turn around to see who it was. He walked into the room to see her standing halfway between the door and the window facing out as the sands blew by outside.

"Shouldn't you be out there with them?" She turned her head to the side making eye contact with Vegeta briefly, before turning her stare back towards the window. Vegeta watched as she stood there cold and callous to his presence. "Listen, Bulma—"

She spun around when she heard him use her name.

"Spare me the pleasantries. Just tell me what you came here to tell me..."

She moved to face him, her expression jaded, her demeanor defeated.

"…we both know I'm going to accomplish whatever task it is you set out for me to do. You don't have to use my name to butter me up so you can get your way."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. She wanted to be a pain in the ass, then fine, he'd let her be a pain in the ass. It only briefly occurred to him that the reason she was acting so defensive towards him was because she was trying to separate their interests. He knew she was upset for his apparent lack of concern of her attempted murder, which was false because he was concerned, but he apologized, and she rejected him. In his world that bullshit excuse for an apology was legitimate, but in hers it didn't come close to acceptable. He didn't come in the room to give her orders, he came in the room in attempt to sway her opinion of him from disdain to neutrality. That obviously wasn't going to happen, especially when she refused to talk to him like a rational person. They were both stubborn alright…too stubborn even.

He left the room without a word leaving Bulma there to stew in her raging emotions. She didn't know when it happened, but she developed feelings for the stupid alien asshole, and she needed to squash them quick. Vegeta entered the main corridor where the 2 Saiyans continued exposing details of the Queen's apparent deceit, but in his mind all he could think about was getting Bulma off his ship for good. She needed to go, and it looked like he was about to send her packing. Unfortunately, he needed this ship here, now, in case the other one did become compromised. He wasn't about to strand himself on this fucking planet.

 _When it's over, woman you're gone…you're so gone._

The King thoroughly vetted the 2 scientists in front of him, and then inquired about the information that Bulma had discovered when spying on the others. They looked at one another, and shook their heads.

"We have no knowledge of these events ever transpiring." Vegeta walked towards them as a show of intimidation, which was very effective. "So, you do not know of this alleged crowning of a new king?" They pleaded, "We do not. We each had our separate duties on the ship for its return here, which is why we were able to make it with such a skeleton crew." Both Vegeta and the King looked at them in disbelief.

"Sounds legitimate to me."

They turned to see Bulma emerge from the room, sliding the door closed behind her. "That ship would be impossible to fly back with only 4 crew, unless each were given specific roles." She walked towards them, "Tell me, what were your roles?" The King was impressed, and so was Vegeta. Bulma would be able to tell if their story had merit based from the information they were required to supply.

The female responded first. "I was tasked to maintain life support, and my brother…" He chimed in, "I was given the task of energy conservation & production." Bulma leaned in a bit, "And your counterparts? What were their duties?" They both replied, "Navigation." Bulma nodded, "Ok, ok…" She bit her bottom lip, "…I have one more question." They nodded for her to continue, not that she was waiting for their approval anyways.

"…why come back?" They all looked at Bulma. "I—we don't understand…" Bulma pointed at them with one hand, the other firmly on her hip. "Why did the Queen bother sending you here at all? She could've grounded ALL the ships, and no one would've gotten anywhere. This mess would be avoided, but she allowed 1 ship to remain here, and one of the largest ships in your fleet. Why?" The Saiyans shrugged. "We do not have an answer…we don't question the Queen's reasoning—we did as she asked." They hung their heads in shame. It was a double-edged sword for them. Obey the Queen and deceive the King, or tell the King to deceive the Queen. There was no winning for them.

Bulma continued, "Did you actually receive these orders from the Queen herself, or were they relayed to you via your other companions?" Even Vegeta and his father were perplexed by Bulma's reasoning. Why even send the ship back? Why would you invite trouble knowing that the plan could fail, and ultimately bring the King and his remaining forces to the new planet?

The male Saiyan responded, "We were informed by our counterparts."

Bulma smiled, "Exactly as I thought. Well, I know what's going on here!"

All 4 Saiyans looked at Bulma as she straightened out her shirt a bit. It was an action made in vain as Vegeta grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around so fast she almost fell over. "What do you mean, 'you know'?" Bulma steadied herself and glared at Vegeta, but her gaze drifted to his father who looked just as inquisitive.

"Come on guys, don't tell me it isn't obvious!" They remained quiet, and slowly fuming. She could see the rage build up in both father and son. "Okay, okay! Calm down already!"

Vegeta released her shoulders as she proclaimed, "The Queen didn't send this ship here to lay in wait forever…she sent it as a distress signal!" The King looked like he was about to shake the shit out of Bulma, but was intercepted by Vegeta, who was refraining from doing the same.

"EXPLAIN!"


	30. Chapter 29

_**SIDE NOTE: It seems that Chapter 28 didn't send out a notification when I posted it last week, so for some of you this might look like a 2 chapter update. I am sorry that you weren't notified when CH 28 posted! Next chapter (30) will be up by Monday! Thank you all for reading & reviewing! If you didn't get the notification when I posted Ch 28, let me know...I was wondering why everyone was so quiet last week...I thought Ch 28 made you all mad. XD**_

CHAPTER 29

Bulma stood with her hands on her hips as she received many angry glares from the Saiyans around her.

"Think about it! It's all been a lie! All of it! She wasn't cheating! My bet is she was overthrown by whoever this 'new king' is, and she told your buddies that tried to kill me to come back to this planet to mount a defense. I bet that your buddies voluntarily double-crossed the Queen, told you one story, to enforce their own agenda. They have no desire to go back to that planet because they want to live there, they hate their lives there, and have no desire to serve under the new guy. So they made up this elaborate tale of woe to fool everyone in staying put."

Silence.

Vegeta reeled his head back and walked away. The King pinched the bridge of his nose, as the other 2 Saiyans looked like they were counting on their fingers.

Bulma looked at them all and shouted, "Don't you get it?! They don't want to go back, especially now, and they couldn't operate the ship with only the two of them. They need you two to help fly the ship, and that's the only reason they even came back to this planet. They devised a huge, bullshit story, and everyone ate it hook, line and sinker."

The Saiyans looked at Bulma, "But we've been here for 8 years…if this is true, then help never came to the Queen." They looked sick. Really sick. Like, REALLY sick. The King was on the verge of a breakdown, and Vegeta stood with his head pressed against the cool metal wall. Bulma was amazing. She was able to systematically poke so many holes in their story that the truth unraveled around their feet. It was a sad truth, a pathetic one at that, but now they had substance.

"Listen, King Vegeta…" He was quiet as he turned his glare to Bulma. She almost choked back in fear from the anger in his eyes. It wasn't easy to hear that his wife may have attempted to call for help, and the help never came. He failed her as King, but more importantly, he failed her as a husband. Bulma spoke softly, "…we can fix this. All of this." He looked at her coldly, and spun to set his eyes on his son. "They die. All of them. Tonight." He turned towards the 2 Saiyans on the ship and held out his hand. He was going to kill them right here, and right now, at least until Bulma jumped in the way.

"WAIT!"

Vegeta yelled at her, "Woman what the Hell do you think you're doing?!"

She spread her hands out, "Hear me out! Yes, they had a huge role in the sabotage, but they were acting under false pretenses. We either can go to the capitol and start blasting away, or we can find them, extract the TRUTH, and then you can exact whatever punishment you deem worthy."

The King remained firm with his arm stretched out, "WHAT IS YOUR POINT?!"

Bulma exclaimed, "I need them—we need them to aid with flying the ship! I might be a fucking genius, but I can't operate that thing by myself. I would need their resources. Navigation is easy, but running all the processes at once to fly an entire army across another solar system is more than I can feasibly handle alone!"

She saw hesitation in the King's eyes, and capitalized, "Please, trust me on this. Have I steered you wrong yet?" The King remained with his arm pointed towards the 2 Saiyans, who were more than ready to accept their deaths as penance paid for all the turmoil caused since their time on the planet. The King was angered, and volatile. Bulma watched in anticipation as he stood stoic—ready to blast—until a hand reached out and pushed his arm down. Bulma looked over to see Vegeta lowering his father's arm.

"Trust her." Vegeta looked at Bulma, and all she could do was mouth the words 'thank you' to him before he turned and leaned against the wall. The King inhaled deeply, his fists now clenched. "Then let's get this over with before I change my mind."

There was no patience today for the King, and none for Vegeta as they sat hidden at the Grand Formation waiting for the arrival of the 2 scientists that caused so much turmoil that no amount of apology or pleading would have them escape nothing but the worst form of death imaginable. Bulma had teleported back outside of their room, and placed a note on the door written by one of the siblings stating that they were called out unexpectedly, and that they needed to speak together immediately. Hopefully they would fall for the bait, and assume the reason for their absence in their room earlier was due to this unforeseen event. The trap was set. The Saiyan siblings would confront them here, and entrap them in their heinous crime. Even though Bulma had a very convincing argument, even she advised not to do anything 'hasty' until they admitted to their deeds. This way, maybe they can get more information about the situation than they could only speculate. The clock ticked as the sun began to fall over the painted landscape.

It was now sundown as the siblings waited for their counterparts.

"They look…convincing." Bulma whispered to Vegeta mid-yawn as he sat against a rock out of view. He laughed to himself, "They better look convincing if you want this plan of yours to work." The King sat across from Vegeta, with Bulma right in between, as he stared into the rock in front of him. He was angry. He was livid. He wanted their blood so badly that the tension could fill a stadium. One superior quality that he possessed was the ability to control himself, and not fly off the handle—like his son was famous for doing from time to time. All he could think about was his wife—if she was ok—what the fate of that planet would be now. There was no question that he was headed there, but what he'd arrive too was unknown. He clenched his fists, released, and then clenched them again.

The sun was set now, and only a matter of moments to see if their trap would work. Otherwise, the 2 rogue scientists were going to get a visit from Vegeta and the King. The only sure thing was that this would be their last day breathing. The siblings stood waiting, nervous as Hell, but they managed to play it cool and collected. Then in the distance, they saw 2 figures emerge from the newly created shadows of the night.

The scoundrel Saiyans spoke first. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here, of all places." The siblings narrowed their eyes, but needed to play their part flawlessly for this to work without immediate bloodshed. "We know everything. Tell us why we shouldn't inform the King right now of your treason?!" The two Saiyans surrounded the siblings, and laughed, "You know what, exactly? Tell us, because don't forget, we're in this together."

Bulma watched as the King was on the verge of losing his shit. He clasped her hands together and silently pleaded with her facial expression— _please, please, pleeeeease let them talk first!_ The King understood her expression, but could barely keep it together—he did—but barely. They turned back to the show at hand as Vegeta watched in passive interest.

"We've combed through your story. For years we knew something wasn't right. We weren't sent here to remain with the King—you lied to us the real reason we stranded ourselves here." The female looked at one of the deceitful males in the eyes, "We were sent by the Queen to bring aid—YOU lied to us to avoid battle!" One of the Saiyan scum rolled his eyes, as the other laughed. "That is preposterous! Why would we want to remain here on this planet, away from our families, and dear friends?" That was going to be the hard point to unravel, but where there was a will, there was a way.

"Like either of you miss your wretched lives there riding off the coattails of those smarter than you."

Bulma perked up at that statement. _OH DAMN!_

"You tread on thin ice…you better watch what comes out of your mouth next or it may be the last thing you speak."

The brother continued, "Please. You need us to get off this rock." Then he got very cocky.

"Besides, I guarantee that you won't kill us. You NEED us. You're both too stupid to get the ship off the ground before suffocating to death."

The four Saiyans went silent. It was tense out there, but they needed to get them angry enough to start talking. On the plus side—it seemed to be working.

The female laughed, "Yeah, you're right my brother—anyone can point an object in a direction and push it—well—maybe not these two. Seems like there's an object in their pants that they can't seem to go in any direction without rejection."

Bulma's mouth dropped. _OH, DAAAAMN!_

"Watch your tone or I will end you like the miserable scum you are."

The female laughed, "I can't fathom you're getting upset with our accusations…I mean…we are just as stupid as you two that it took a human female to begin unraveling all your lies so fast, leaving you two scrambling to feed us another lie."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Blasts rang out from everywhere as the 4 Saiyans went at it. The battle was short lived as the 2 siblings purposely threw the fight in the others' favor as they took quite a pounding, but the leniency was almost unnoticeable. It wasn't long before they allowed themselves to be defeated, partially because the other 2 were stronger than they were, and partially because they didn't want to be unconscious for the entrance of their King and the Prince. They laid on the ground beaten and bruised. The scumbags stood over them with their palms outstretched, ready to render the final blows, but like most pompous self-righteous egotistical maniacs, they fell for the oldest trick in the book.

The brother spit blood, as he asked one question before his apparent demise, "Why?"

And like every evil villain does—they revealed their whole campaign to their 'defeated' adversaries, loud enough for Bulma, Vegeta, and the King to hear.

The leader of the group laughed, "Like we wanted to go back to that planet and risk our lives to serve anyone but ourselves? Let them kill each other, as we remain here in paradise! Let the new guy beat the Queen for all I care—I'm not dealing with it!"

The female cried out, "Why didn't you just navigate the ship elsewhere? Why come back here?"

"There was no choice you moron. If we didn't come back here then one of you would have sabotaged our agenda. The only reason we were given a ship of that magnitude was so King Vegeta could go back with his army, which meant we'd have to go back as well. I have no desire to step foot on that planet ever again, and fight for what? I don't think so! If we could fly that ship by ourselves we would have, and left you to rot on that shithole." He kicked the woman in her ribs, "Now, we'll just have to tell the King of your deceit, destroy the ship for good, and blame it on you. Vegeta will leave, and hopefully not before snapping his father's neck. But, if you use your brain you can align with us—as we said you are valuable to our survival. Be smart, and accept our grand gesture to live in peace instead of serving a bunch of ingrates."

The siblings looked at each other in affirmation. They got what they needed, and if they were to die right here, at least they died exposing the truth.

The brother spoke, "We would rather die than help you deceive the throne any longer. Go find someone else to fly that ship." He spat at the Saiyans, and they were furious.

The leader sighed loudly in exasperation, "Come now, I am sure we can come to an agreement where we all get what we want in the end!" He looked at the female, "Pity, we can fly the ship without you, albeit tight, but we definitely need your brother. I guess we should kill you to persuade him."

Her eyes widened as the brother pleaded, "You don't have to kill anyone!"

"Too late for pleasantries now—say goodbye to your sister." They sent a large blast hurdling towards her—dust rose from around them as their attacks hit their mark. The Saiyans stood grinning until the dust settled, then they were met with a very startling image.

Bulma stood in front of the siblings with her arms stretched out allowing her shields to deflect the blasts. She smiled at the Saiyans who stood in horror, as if they were looking at a ghost.

"Hi guys…miss me?"

They gritted their teeth in anger, "What manner of deception is this?"

Bulma laughed, "Oh, well, I think you'll find that answer behind you."

They spun around to come face-to-face with the King, and the Prince.

"It was a trap…"

They didn't even try to fight. Instead both fell to their knees, and pleaded for mercy. Bulma turned to the siblings, "I don't think I'm gonna be able to stomach this." They both looked at her as they listed themselves from the ground, and shook their heads. "Maybe you should go." Bulma agreed, "Come back to the ship when you can—I have something for your wounds." In a flash she was gone to leave this battle unseen, because she knew it was going to be brutal.

And it was.

The King got every morsel of information out of the Saiyans as he beat them mercilessly. This was a job for fists. No blasts, no quick deaths, just one on one hand to hand combat. Vegeta watched as his father pummeled these traitors before him, but not without halting the King so he could gain the intel that he really wanted to know.

"Which one of you is the one that poisoned my companion?"

One of the Saiyans looked at the other, and could barely more his finger to point at him. The King watched as Vegeta approached the Saiyan, "He's mine now." It was with great surprise when he heard his son speak to him in a menacingly low tone. The King responded, "As you wish."

The siblings witnessed the brutality of the King and Prince reign down upon the traitors. It was beyond comprehension to watch them go, and to watch Vegeta was even more disturbing. "Let's go…this seems to have turned into a private affair." The sister nodded, and they took off towards Bulma's ship.

Bulma sat in anticipation waiting for everyone to return so they could begin their next mission—disseminate information of deceit, and build an army. It was quiet…who was she kidding it was always quiet without Vegeta there. _I guess he'd say the same about me._ She smiled to herself, but snapped too when the siblings entered the ship.

"Hey guys, follow me in here." Bulma pointed towards the cargo room. "You first. Take off your shirt if you can." She complied, removed the shirt leaving on her undergarment. Bulma pointed to the female, "Sit here." The woman did, and Bulma opened her jar of salve and began to apply it on her wounds as her bother sat and rested. "These wounds are from earlier, aren't they?" She nodded, "Yes, we didn't have much time between the beatings." Bulma laughed a bit. It wasn't often she met a Saiyan with a sense of humor.

"So—how did it go?" The brother responded, "Well, it was epic. Very epic." Bulma raised her eyebrows, "Epic, how so?" He laughed a bit, then wheezed in a pain, "Oh, they used their fists. They beat them into a pulp." Bulma questioned, "Pulp? They?"

The sister chimed in, "It was glorious. You could hear the sounds of their viscera exploding all over the place!" Bulma held back the urge to vomit. "You don't say…" She thought to herself, _please stop saying, please stop saying…_ But for the Saiyans it was truly an act to be commemorated and celebrated. Bulma finished applying the salve to the female, and motioned over to her brother, "Your turn, buddy. Take off your shirt."

He stood up, and removed his shirt as he sat on the table for Bulma to aid him. "It was glorious! And yes, even the Prince was given the opportunity to destroy the one who poisoned you!" He pounded his fist into his palm, and smiled big. Bulma stopped, "He...I mean, Vegeta did?" The sister nodded, "Oh yes! I thought that he would decline the opportunity since, well, it is very obvious to us all that he is removed from our plight here…" She grinned more, "…but he accepted! By the look of the body when we left, Prince Vegeta sure expelled a lot of aggression! The look on his face was pure emotion!" Bulma inquired, "Pure emotion? I don't follow. I don't think that man has any emotions." The female laughed, "Everyone has emotions. The King, me, my brother, even Vegeta. It's in the eyes…you could see his anger in his eyes." Bulma stood silent for a moment, and then continued working on the brother as she whispered her response under her breath, "Huh, who would've thought."

 _You're so unpredictable, Vegeta…_

They heard the footsteps enter the ship, and eventually they made their way to the cargo room where Bulma and the 2 Saiyans were receiving treatment. Vegeta could see in as he turned the corner, and his eyes locked on Bulma who was rubbing salve on the wounded male. Their backs were towards the door, so they didn't see them enter, but knew they were there. Vegeta locked his eyes on the Saiyan, and jealousy boiled up inside of him. Bulma should be tending to his wounds—not some pathetic low class scientist.

"Hey I hear you out there…"

Bulma yelled out to the them both as they made their way into the cargo room. The scientist hopped off the table and pulled his shirt on, as Bulma turned to face the King and the Prince.

"…how did it…"

The sight of the two made her stomach turn, and her blood pressure drop.

"…go…"

Vegeta and the King stood there covered—COVERED—in blood, tissue, organs—you name it. The looked like they went on a stroll through a butcher shop that was blown up around them. They were covered from head to toe in the entrails and pieces of organs of the 2 scientists that were extremely dead.

It happened so fast.

She blacked out from the grotesque sight, and fell backwards into the quick moving outstretched arms of the male scientist, who was just in the right place at the right time.

The King raised his brow, "Are all humans this faint of heart?" Vegeta shrugged, "Probably."

Bulma opened her eyes to the view of the ceiling of Vegeta's bedroom. She turned her head, and saw Vegeta…and the King…and the 2 siblings…just staring at her. To say she felt watched would be an understatement. "Pull yourself together woman, we have an agenda." They were cleaned up now to Bulma's relief. She grabbed her head and blushed, "I am so sorry…" She'd only been out for 20 minutes max, but she felt like it was only seconds. "…yeah…let's go…" She stood from the bed and passed them all as she made her entrance into the main corridor. She turned, "…wait…where are we going?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, and spoke out to the others, "Go begin the transition…I will bring her up to speed, and we will follow up shortly."

King Vegeta, and the siblings took their leave, as Vegeta stared at Bulma passively. "Follow me." He made his way into the cargo room as Bulma sat in the chair and watched him move about. "It seems as if you were right." Vegeta grabbed the jar of salve, unscrewed the lid, and set them both on the table in front of Bulma. "Apparently, there was a mutiny on the new planet, and my—the Queen—was overthrown." Bulma picked up on his near slip of tongue, but remained quiet. She watched as Vegeta pulled off his gloves to reveal severely battered knuckles, bruised fingers, and scabbed palms. They were almost grotesque.

 _He did that…_

"Some of the Saiyans tried to fight back, but this new leader—whoever he is—was able to secure all the ships, ground them, and keep them from access." He rubbed the salve into his hands as they instantly began their healing as Bulma looked on. "The remaining Saiyans that fought against the mutiny now live in a secluded area of the planet away from the new regime—however, it seems that they are not safe. They are hunted, killed, and dumped back on their territory as a warning to accept the new world order, or die." He finished rubbing salve into his hands, and replaced the lid on the jar. Bulma remained quiet, but only because she was internalizing the information Vegeta had given her. "I see…well…what do you plan for us to do?"

Vegeta looked at her as he thought to himself.

 _Us._

He wasn't used to hearing his identity associated with another, especially when the other name was willing and cooperative with his strategy. It was just another seemingly benign moment that made him feel something other than hate and anger. Who knew acceptance actually had a pleasant feeling? She watched him as he stood in silence thinking he was contemplating her question. What he was really contemplating was her role, and he meant what he said about sending her away. It would be too dangerous for her to proceed with him any longer—he needed to get rid of her, but there was a catch. He needed her to get this ship to the other planet.

Such confliction he faced.

"We go to this new world, and see if it was worth our time. Then I decide whether it should even exist." Bulma saw right through his façade. He was uncertain about going, not because of the war he would bring, but she was certain that he was conflicted about the Queen. Uncomfortable silence filled the room, not too long before Vegeta picked up the jar, and looked at Bulma, "We're going to need more of this." He sighed a bit because he was really a fan of the salve, but he knew that to make it she would need a senzu bean—that he destroyed back on Enid. Bulma stood up from the table, "I'll make some now before we depart if that will be ok."

She departed the cargo room leaving Vegeta perplexed. _Wait a moment…_ He put the jar down as he headed out, and made his way to her room. When he turned the corner, he watched as she knelt in front of her little clock.

"What are you doing?"

She looked at him like he was losing his mind, "Making more salve…you just said we needed more, right?"

He looked confused for good reason as he watched her flip down a small compartment on the side of the clock, and retrieve 1 of 2 remaining senzu beans. He scoffed, "How the Hell did you acquire those?!"

Bulma stood with her own confused look on her face, "These are the same ones I've always had!"

He pointed at the clock, "You mean to tell me those have been squirreled away in that device since Enid?!"

Bulma nodded, "Well, yeah…I don't like to keep them all on me in case I lose them…or the backpack they might be stored in is destroyed." She winked, and walked by Vegeta as he stood in silence. His mind traced back to the events on Enid, and his eye twitched. She didn't make it far before he grabbed her arm, and spun her around, "You mean to tell me that those beans where on this ship when you were laid up and practically dead in this very room?!"

He was referring to the events after their departure from that shithole planet that he destroyed. He remembered trashing her room looking for those beans, but ultimately concluded that they must have been in the backpack he destroyed along with the planet. She almost died and there was nothing he could do but watch.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I didn't think to tell you because I was certain you didn't care about them."

His temper flared, "Why wouldn't I care?! Knowing their location would've made all the difference—"

He stopped himself as Bulma looked on in concern. "It doesn't matter." He walked out her room not stopping as he barked his commands, "Meet in the hangar. You have 10 minutes." He flew out the door, and was gone.

Bulma stood holding the bean in her hand, and shook her head. "What the fuck is wrong with you Vegeta?" She rolled her eyes, and made her way back to the cargo room to prep a new salve.

Vegeta flew fast to the hangar as if trying to outrun the words he had almost spoken in front of Bulma just a few short moments ago. He almost admitted that he cared for her well-being. Sure, he thought about her every now and again, but to almost verbalize it made him very vulnerable.

 _That damn woman._

Very vulnerable.

He met with his father, and the siblings as they began their campaign to speak to the masses. They needed to rally an army, and head to the new world to salvage whatever was left of the King's empire, even if he died trying. Moments later they were joined by Bulma as she teleported in. It took almost 10 minutes to make it to the destination when flying, so he calculated her arrival around the same time he would land.

The King looked at them both. "Let us end this."


	31. Chapter 30

_**Note: I apologize this isn't as long as others, but hopefully quality over quantity...right? The next chapters will hopefully be longer! Thank you to all my readers!**_

CHAPTER 30

The sun had long set as Bulma worked tirelessly on the ship with the aid of the 2 Saiyans. She yawned in exhaustion. She was up early, and awake long into the night on a planet that had 32 hour days. She was tasked to remove the device from the ship, and all the hardware associated with it so they would be able to test it in the next coming days. It was a long job to accomplish, but she managed to do as much as she could before she eventually passed out from sheer exhaustion inside on of the open panels.

"Bulma, we are about to remove the hardware from the upper decks…" The female Saiyan popped her head in the panel to see Bulma fast asleep clutching her tools in each hand. _Poor girl._ She quietly exited the panel in an attempt to let her get some rest until she turned to come face to face with Vegeta. To say she was startled would be an understatement. "Your highness, forgive me..." He looked at her with no expression, and then moved his eyes to the open panel. He went to climb in when he was stopped by the female —in the politest manner imaginable as to not piss him off. "Your highness—she worked so hard for so long." She bowed her head, and left. Vegeta turned his attention back to the opening. He climbed up, and saw Bulma laying there motionless inside. His first reaction was fear—he thought something happened to her up here—until he saw her breathing softly. She was fast asleep with tools and circuitry in her clutches.

"Woman…" He pushed her slightly which startled her awake.

"What—what is it…oh…hey…I'm sorry...I was just about to—" She picked herself up and began her duties once again removing the wiring from the inside of the panel. Vegeta grabbed her wrist, then the other, then pulled her out of the overhead compartment. "What—what are you doing—Vegeta what…"

"Go back to the ship, and rest. I do not need you causing more harm than good in your exhaustive state." Bulma poked his chest, "I am fine! I can finish this, really." They were within the sights of the 2 scientists now who both did their best not to get involved in matters pertaining to Vegeta's personal affairs. He lowered his head to her ear, "Do not make me repeat myself." He pulled away, and stared at her. She nodded, and teleported out.

He turned, "You, how much time before the storm hits us?" The brother approached Vegeta, and leaned forward in a small bow when replying, "It will be upon us in a few hours. I assure you we will be finished prior to its arrival." Vegeta turned and walked out the ship, "Good." He took to the air towards his ship, in the distance he could see the flashes of lightning, and the oncoming storm. They would need days to prepare to leave the planet, and with the storm overhead it allowed them time to fully prepare, and not haste. The next day or so they would be secluded indoors away from the raging storm, but this only allowed them time to plot and prepare.

He landed safely at the ship, entered, and closed the doors. He made it clear earlier that he would remain at his ship with Bulma during this time, and that under no circumstances he be bothered. They had much to discuss away from everyone else, and he didn't need more distractions. She walked from the shower as he walked in the cargo room, their eyes met momentarily before Bulma averted her gaze and headed to bed. Vegeta pressed a few buttons on the replicator, and in an instant he made himself a mountain of food to devour.

The hours passed as he sat alone in the cargo room. He tapped the metal table in boredom, but his thoughts reeled about his current situation. He closed his eyes, and let his mind wander to the deepest memories of his childhood he could remember. Images of his mother flooded his memory, and it was almost too painful to bring up. He opened his eyes, and exhaled. Soon he would find her—one way or another—and give her back what was rightfully hers. He reached into his armor, and pulled out the ring that Ary'on had given him. He spun it back and forth watching the light reflect softly from the metal.

"Enough of this." He pulled himself off the chair, and headed to his quarters to lay down. He slid open the door as quietly as he could, and closed it behind him just as hushed. He placed the ring on a small table near the door, and began removing his armor. The lightning was beginning to illuminate the room now as Vegeta looked to the bed.

It was empty.

"What the…"

He stood up, and exited his room making his way to Bulma's previous quarters. He rounded the corner to see her lying on a small mattress that fit the area where her old one used to be. Apparently, she decided to steal it from the capitol, not that he cared about her taking it, but he did care about her reason why. She was underneath her blanket, fast asleep.

 _How petty_.

She was obviously still upset about his lack of concern for her well-being when she was the target for a potential murder. He shook his head slightly, _Tch!_ This ended tonight, just as he promised it would.

He knelt down over her, and shook her awake.

Bulma was startled awake, and then laid eyes on Vegeta. He looked irked, but she didn't care. "Woman, what is the meaning of this?!" He was implying about her sudden change in sleeping accommodations, this she knew, and frankly she could give a damn if it bothered him. Why would it bother him? She could be dead for all he cared, at least that how it seemed to Bulma.

In her quiet, sleepy little voice she responded, "Maybe you don't care—but I can't pretend that I don't anymore. I think this is for the best—for us both." The lightning struck outside illuminating the room, and flashing in their eyes. She grabbed her blanket, ad pulled it over herself snuggling in for the night. Little did she know that this conversation was long from over.

Vegeta was almost at a loss for words, almost. He thought his ears were deceiving him, because he just heard her admit that she had feelings for him. _She did not just…_ Vegeta wasn't one to internalize and reflect, so he did the only thing he knew how to do. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to face him, his body so close to hers that she could feel the tempting heat from his skin. His actions took Bulma by surprise—she figured he would leave her alone once she admitted to anything more than having the slightest affection for him. She assumed he'd run far away, but clearly, she had assumed incorrectly.

He spoke to her low, almost monotone, but his words held the slightest sound of sadness to them, "I said that tonight I would ensure you got over this grudge you hold against me…"

Bulma looked away rolling her eyes, _Damn it, Vegeta…sex isn't the answer to—_

He placed his hand under her chin turning her gaze back at him, their eyes locking—the lightning flashing in them.

"…and I did."

Bulma processed his words. _You did…?_ The ship shook from the looming thunder outside the protection of the shields.

"Vegeta, I don't understand you right now…" She sighed a bit nervously, and he could feel her tension rising. "Vegeta—I can't keep this up…I am worried what will happen…"

His left hand held onto her forearm, his right fingers under her chin holding her line of sight to his. He tilted his head to the side as he inhaled deeply, as if trying to find the words to speak.

"What is it you want from me, woman? What is it you want to hear?"

The lightning flashed outside as a roll of thunder bellowed through the ship. His question wasn't easy to answer, because she wasn't even sure what it was that she wanted from him. She didn't know what to say. Her mouth was parted, but could only choke on the absence of words. He could see her apprehension, her confusion, her silence struck a chord in him, deeply. She looked in his eyes, and he looked right back into hers. He could see she had internal conflict, and he was persistent on getting it out of her. She tried to look away, but his hand prevented her gaze from averting his.

Then it all changed.

The ship vibrated underneath them from the thunder outside. "Do you want me to tell you that I love you? That I harbor the same feelings for you as you have for me?" A look of pure shock spread across her face as he peered deeper into her eyes as if looking into her soul itself. Vegeta shifted his head slightly, "Because I don't..." The silence was thick as Vegeta wiped the solitary tear that had fallen down her cheek as he continued to unravel Bulma's world. "…and neither do you."

Bulma wasn't sure what she was supposed to be feeling right now, and hearing Vegeta accurately surmise her affection for him was almost unbearable. As unbearable as it seemed, it only got worse as Vegeta maintained his cadence, "I do not reciprocate the emotions you have for me—emotions I cannot fathom why you would harbor for such a monstrous being as myself, but I do not reject them. They are merely projections you have put on me to compensate for your loneliness." His summary brought her from her trance—she wanted to tell him that he was incorrect, and that deep down something did stir for him, but she considered his words. Maybe he was right. Maybe she felt these emotions because she desperately missed her life back on Earth. She lowered her head in embarrassment, and shook it slightly, "I am such a—" Vegeta cut her off mid-sentence by sliding his thumb over her lips. He lowered his cheek to hers, his lips to her ear, and whispered, "I pummeled him into a pulp for you…what else do you want from me?"

Bulma leaned into him slightly as he spoke these words to her. He wasn't here to apologize through sex. He had already apologized verbally, albeit terribly, and again with his dismemberment of the Saiyan that tried to kill her. She was in the presence of a superior Saiyan warrior that had no experience dealing with any emotion other than hate and anger. She was forcing him to feel things that he'd repressed for near decades, things he didn't know he was capable of feeling, and he had no natural way to express them. Okay, he didn't love her—but he cared. His actions, his body language, it began to tie in together for her now. The maniac Prince cared—even though he couldn't admit it. She could feel that somewhere deep he wanted to attempt a life where he could have affection, but it was a life which he had no reference. She was all he had ever acquired that came close to what empathy felt like.

She covered her face in her hands. "I…I didn't mean too—all this…" She had no clue how to summarize her actions that he'd understand why she felt the way she did. It was difficult for him also, when he was alone he'd contemplate how to get rid of her, but when she was there, all he wanted to do was be near her. He pulled away from her to her displeasure, and his own, but needed to draw the line in the sand.

"I am not your property, and you are not mine. We only exist in the same place and the same time until we don't anymore." Bulma lowered her head and nodded. They weren't friends, they weren't enemies, they weren't anything. They just 'were'. "You have unprecedented access to me—I suggest you do what you will with it because the opportunity may not last much longer." He was referring to himself on a physical level, maybe a little on the mental level, but definitely not on the emotional level. He would keep her safe, and provide her with certain 'perks' if warranted for the both of them. But that was it.

He released her from his hold, stood, and began to exit her room. Just before he turned the corner, he paused, and looked back to her. His hesitation to leave her room got her attention so she stared at him from the comfort of her blanket. "Do not mistake my words…if they had succeeded in their mission, know that I would have ripped each and every Saiyan on this planet apart with my bare hands until I found the traitor that took you away." With that he parted, leaving Bulma on one Hell of an emotional rollercoaster.

She sat there in shock. _Did he just say what I—_

She blinked, and clutched her blanket to her chest.

 _Oh, I just can't think about this right now._

She watched the rain fall outside her window streaming off the shields as the lighting brightened the sky over and over. She pressed her hand against the glass, and exhaled. She was exhausted, but now she couldn't sleep. All this interaction did was deepen her bond to him, which she was sure was the exact opposite of what his intent was. Her heart was betraying her, her emotions running wild, and her mind replaying the reels of their encounter over and over in her mind. It was at this moment that she saw Vegeta for who he could be, who he wanted to be, but someone that he would not allow himself to become, and it broke her heart.

She sighed, and looked over to her table to rest her eyes on her mp3 player. _I need to relax. I need—something—anything_. She put her ear buds in, and laid down on her bed. She didn't pick any track, she didn't go set any playlist. She just turned it on, and let it play whatever the universe felt she needed to hear at that moment.

She closed her eyes, and relaxed, trying not to think of anything, but focus on the music.

Until it started.

 _How you turned my world, you precious thing,  
You starve and near-exhaust me,_

Bulma squinted her eyes tightly when she heard the first verse. _  
_

 _Everything I've done, I've done for you,  
I move the stars for no one._

She shifted a bit uncomfortably _…it's just a song Bulma…_

 _You've run so long  
You've run so far,  
Your eyes can be so cruel_

She opened her eyes as it continued to play…

 _Just as I can be so cruel,_

…and play…

 _Though I do believe in you  
Yes I do  
Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat _

…and play.

 _I, I can't live within you…_

That was it. She yanked out the ear buds, and flung the player across the room. Turned out the universe was definitely not on Bulma's side tonight. _Out of all the songs on that thing…THAT is what it plays?_

She dug her hands under her pillow, and folded it around her head in aggravation. Not only did she have Vegeta running through her mind, but now she had that damn movie playing stills in her head. "I can't catch a fucking break." She rolled over, and closed her eyes.

Day one of rain.

Nothing of great significance happened in the ship between Bulma and Vegeta during the first day of downpouring torrential rain. Bulma worked on cleaning up the software she'd downloaded from the ship in an effort to remove the corrupt program that aided in grounding the ship. It wasn't hard work, but it was extremely tedious and detail oriented. Vegeta was nowhere to be found, and Bulma assumed that he left the ship to train in the elements away from her distractions. She was correct to assume his whereabouts as he dodged lightning, and raged against the pounding storm. He had no immediate plans to train out here, but his interaction with her the night prior dug in his skin. He could feel her pull away from him, for the best of both of them, but deep down something was off, and he couldn't pinpoint what was wrong. He felt as if there was an itch in his brain that he just could not scratch no matter how hard he tried. It was subtle, but irritating. With all these developments going on it was a wonder that he could keep his composure for as long as he had. By now, in any other circumstance, this planet would be stardust under his feet.

It wasn't long before they were both outside looking up at the night sky. _Wasn't it raining?_ She turned her gaze to Vegeta, who was walking slowly towards her, with an expression on his face that looked nothing short of desire, and hurt. He grabbed her, and pulled her in. He lowered his lips to hers but they did not touch. He whispered…

"… _Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave…"_

Bulma's eyes widened, then narrowed in annoyance, "Seriously…?"

She sat up in her bed from her mini-dream of Vegeta successfully role-playing one of her favorite childhood movie fantasies. _Omg…just a stupid dream…_ She looked over at her MP3 player, and shook her head. That damn song was stuck deeper in her psyche than she thought, except her life wasn't a romantic fantasy, it was more like a tragic comedy. How she wanted to fast-forward to see how it all ends, but that was an ending she wasn't sure she'd want to see. It was the end of day one of rain, entering day two, and still her mind wandered to the night prior. His words, his actions, his confessions just replaying in her mind like a broken record. The ship flashed again from the light show outside as the moments passed in solitude.

Solitude.

Day two of rain was no different than day one. She was able to finish the software for the Saiyan ship, and had it ready to go for their arrival after the storm had passed as Vegeta spent his time training in the elements. Tonight she was graced with Vegeta's presence on the ship. It seemed he was through with whatever training regiment he assigned himself, and resigned to his quarters for slumber. She laid in her bed staring at the ceiling in complete solitude for what seemed like hours. She was so lonely, but she didn't have to be. She swallowed what was left of her pride, her emotions, her dignity, and stood up with intent to make her way to his room. Every footstep felt heavy, but it is what she wanted. She turned the corner into his room, the door was left open, probably on purpose, and she entered. He was in bed with the sheet pulled up halfway across his body when he heard her approach, her eyes locking with his. He followed her with his eyes as she walked around the bed, and settled down a short distance away. The room was dark and quiet with the exception of the lightning that flashed outside. He watched her lay back, and take in the comfort of the bed. It really was the most comfortable bed either of them ever slept on—ever. It was peaceful for them both—until Vegeta casually spoke into thin air.

"Woman, I would appreciate if you would curb your newfound adoration of me, and refrain from molesting me in my sleep. I might be an elite warrior smiting millions of lives, but I hold no regard for rapists."

Bulma's mouth dropped as she ever so slowly turned her head to see Vegeta laying there with his eyes closed, and a huge grin on his face.

"You know what—fuck you, Vegeta."

He didn't even open his eyes when he responded, "That's what I'm afraid of."

He was going to torment her. He would exploit her emotions for him when possible, just to be a dick, because—well…Vegeta.

Bulma grabbed the fluffy comforter and threw it around herself as she huffed, "You think you're so cute, don't you?"

"Bitch, I'm adorable."

She rolled her eyes, and flung the comforter from her body. "Y'know what, fuck this!" She had no need to subject herself to ridicule and humility for the sake of companionship, when she could avoid it all and remain alone in her own room with her stupid dreams. She whipped around to place her feet on the floor, but Vegeta intervened, and pulled her back onto the bed. "Calm yourself woman, and get your rest. When this storm is over—you're going to have a shit ton of work to do." Bulma threw him a dirty glare, but kept her mouth shut which surprised Vegeta.

It wasn't too long that she allowed sleep to claim her without all the weird dreams of Vegeta. Nothing makes a person crash faster than arduous work, humility, embarrassment, emotional damage, and ridicule. He watched her slumber soundly as the room flashed from the storm. Against his better judgment, he reached out and gently touched her face with his fingertips.

 _How could you possibly hold any affection for such a damaged creature as myself? Only someone with severe mental trauma could ever admit to loving the likes of me._

He brought his hand back to his chest, and closed his eyes. Images of her face flooded his memory when he confronted her about her feelings for him. He knew there was no trauma—there was something genuinely there inside her that allowed her to become attracted to him. Why? Why him of all people in the universe? He didn't deserve such torment, or maybe he did. Maybe this really was his personal Hell—his karma coming back to him—to be within the grasps of a beautiful caring woman that looked past his early transgressions, and Vegeta not being allowed to reach out and take it. She would forever be just out of his grasp. His conclusion of her projection of affection onto him stemming from her own loneliness seemed to be an excuse that only Vegeta could make to understand her rationale for loving him.

Then, an emotion he'd rarely ever felt before bubbled up in his chest. It was sadness. He didn't even fight it as it swelled up around him, suffocating him, but he was used to that. Frieza made sure he would always be suffocating—forever. He let the darkness of loneliness and sadness consume him, until he felt her warm hand on his chest. His eyes shot open, as if the balloon of suffocating pressure was popped, and he could breathe again. He turned his gaze to meet hers.

"You look like Hell…do you feel ok?" She lifted his arm, and buried herself against his body.

"What are you doing?" It took him a moment to realize that this was actually happening, she was purposely embracing him, and it wasn't some cruel dream. This was real.

"I'm doing what you said…taking advantage while I still can..." She nestled into him, and sighed, "…it's really cold in here, and you're warm."

She fell asleep embracing him, her head against his chest, her leg bent against one of his, and his arm pulled around her body. He did nothing to release himself from her embrace.

 _Woman, you are as damaged as I am, aren't you?_

In an act of pure selfishness, he squeezed her against him, and thought to himself as he allowed her embrace to carry him off to slumber…

… _Mine._


	32. Chapter 31

_**NOTE! Chapter 32 may take a bit longer, looking at May 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **upload! Just an FYI! Thank you to all my fans! You are all the BEST! OH! Is anyone local going to MegaCon Orlando this weekend?! HMU!  
**_

CHAPTER 31

Two days had come and gone, and to Bulma's delight they went faster than she'd expected. The dawn came as the sun shone through the parting clouds as Bulma packed her stuff, and readied her armor for departure. It was time that they made it to the ship, and seen what progress the King had made with his people back at the capitol. She stood outside as she watched him make his way down the ramp as he slid on his last glove.

"Let's go."

She grabbed his bicep, and teleported them to the hangar where the King stood by with the two scientists, and several other Saiyans. The others in attendance were higher ranking individuals that the King entrusted to lead his army alongside his lead. It was a gathering of generals of sorts, and everyone that would be important in conducting the mission at hand. They all just stared at each other, and no one made a sound. Bulma watched as they all watched each other, as if waiting for Vegeta to start a rampage. It was obvious that they were all very, very intimidated by him, and it made Bulma feel slightly superior that she was his companion. She felt almost invincible!

"What did you accomplish?" Vegeta crossed his arms, and looked at the scientists. "Yes, Prince Vegeta, here…" They pressed a button on a remote which created a 3-D interactive image of the area on the foreign planet which the Saiyans had settled by accessing the ship's computer, and downloading topographical maps. "We must disclose that these maps are 8 years old, the topography may have changed to allow for expansion, but the main compounds are almost certainly the same given their intricacy in building." Bulma nodded. It was common for operations to expand, but seldom were the most technologically advanced places demolished to build another, unless extremely warranted. So the probability was high, but not 100%.

"Here is the capitol, and here is where the air field would be." They looked at the map, and the scientist zoomed in on a flat rectangular area that pictured many ships on the ground. "The ships, if grounded by malice, would be controlled in a separate compound, most likely here." He zoomed in on an area far away from the site. The King inquired, "Why so far away from the air field?" The scientist gave his best answer, "To avoid a hostile takeover. No one would look here, unless you knew of the location, like I do. That is also why I assume I was tasked to 'leave' versus other pilots that didn't have this knowledge." The King nodded, and so did Bulma.

"Where do the others reside? The ones in hiding?" He shook his head slowly, "That I am not sure, but…" He looked to his sister, "…please, if you will." The other sibling moved the map, and focused on an area that was probable to support life outside of the capitol. "It is my best judgement that any Saiyans that fled during the mutiny would have ended up here." She zoomed in on a large volcanic cave network. "There would be access to water, the soil would most likely support growth, and there is enough cover to live in solitude."

Vegeta spoke, "This is all hypothetical, is it not?" They both nodded. "Yes, Prince Vegeta, we can only assume based on the information we have. Unless we can pilot close enough to take another topographical image, then this is what we have to work with until we land." Vegeta smiled, which effectively creeped everyone out. "Oh, then I think we have a way to do exactly that." He stepped aside to reveal Bulma as all eyes landed on her. "Hi…?" Vegeta pushed her forward, "I know you have this figured out already, so go on…explain."

Bulma swallowed. She was put on point like that with no warning, but then again, it was Vegeta. Additionally, Vegeta was right. He knew that she was capable of extracting critical points from the vaguest situations, and he knew that it was a skill that was worth supporting. Bulma spoke, "We'll just cloak the ship and get the pictures, and then create a new game plan from orbit. Easy-peasy!" The King nodded his head in approval, but the scientists shook theirs which gained everyone's attention. "Your Majesty, Bulma has a great plan, but the ship is far too large to cloak, nor do we have a mechanism on board to create such technology." King Vegeta slowly turned his head to his son, and to Bulma, but before he could say a word he was cut short by the human woman.

"Who said anything about cloaking THAT ship?"

The scientists looked dumbfounded as the King tilted his head. "Go on."

"We tow our ship along with this one, when we get close enough to the planet I'll head in cloaked, and capture these images. I'll have your signal jammed so you won't alert anyone on the planet of your presence, and I'll be in and out with the information needed. Then, we regroup, devise a strategy, and take control of the situation."

It wasn't a good plan—it was a GREAT plan.

The King looked at his scientists, who both agreed with her logic. The brother stepped forward to the King with passion in his voice, "Your Majesty, with your permission we would like to seek Bulma for tutelage during the expedition. With her approval, of course." Vegeta cleared his throat, which only made Bulma roll her eyes.

"Yes, and the approval of Prince Vegeta as well."

They were serious. The King lifted his head, "Explain."

"Yes sire. Bulma has proven multiple times over that she is intellectually superior to us, and we wish to provide whatever services we can offer her to reciprocate all she is doing for our cause. We feel that with her guidance we would be able to contribute more to this cause, and attempt to pay out debts with skill and labor." The King remained still, but his eyes were telling of his approval. He looked at Bulma, and then to Vegeta. "I have no objections, what say you two?"

Before Bulma could respond, Vegeta had already made up his mind. "Absolutely not." He looked at Bulma and waited for her to begin yelling like a crazy person, but she just looked away in silence. He returned his stare to the Saiyans, "This whole endeavor is convoluted beyond my wildest imagination. I will not risk this request of humble service to cover as another double cross." The King nodded, "There is your answer." The siblings expressed a look of embarrassment and shame that they were not trusted by the Prince. They understood Vegeta's point of view, and they held no malice in his decision. "We understand, your Majesty."

This brief segue allowed Vegeta to address the elephant in the room—which was Bulma—to the others of rank in his company. He had a point to make, and he was going to do it prior to allowing Bulma to board a ship full of a bloodthirsty Saiyan army. "I will make myself clear only once. She is here because I allow it. Make no mistake that even though her role in my company is of no business to any of you, but make no mistake that she is an extension of myself. Any harm that comes to her will be treated as a direct attack on me, and I will ensure your death as painful as possible."

The room was deathly quiet as Vegeta's words sunk in to the highest-ranking members of the Saiyan forces. "Any unsolicited interaction with Bulma, and it will be perceived as a taunt to me, and I will not ask questions. Make sure your people get this message as I do not repeat myself for anyone."

They all nodded, and agreed to pass along the message to their respective units. "If we are done here, it is time to begin this expedition while I still care." Vegeta dismissed himself, and walked into the ship as Bulma turned and followed him in. She was quiet which was uncharacteristic of her, so Vegeta inquired. He turned to her crossing his arms, "Why are you so silent?" Bulma looked at him a bit surprised of his question, "Oh, it's nothing Vegeta. Really." She made her way to the controls to upload the clean software into the ship when she was pulled around to look Vegeta in the eye. "I think we are quite past this back-and-forth bullshit, don't you agree?" Bulma sighed, and nodded, "Yeah. I guess we are."

"So speak."

"Well…you see…" She looked out into the hangar as the Saiyans began to disperse to gather their armies, and prepare for their journey. "…when they asked to work under me…" She fell silent, as Vegeta picked up her sentence, "You are mad that I denied their request?" Bulma looked him in the eyes, "No, actually…" Vegeta lifted his head, and released his grip on her when he realized he was still gently holding her arm. "Then what is it?" She pursed her lips, "I actually was relieved when you rejected their request. It's not that I feel that I'd be in danger, but…" Vegeta finished her sentence, "…but you don't trust them, and you feel guilty…" He grinned, tilted his head, and lifted her chin with two of his fingers, "…because the record of people you trust is pretty fucking atrocious."

She gave him the most bored expression her face could possibly make. "I'd argue with that if living proof of your statement wasn't standing in front of me right now." She turned around, and began her task as Vegeta leaned in to her ear and whispered, "Ouch." She sighed aloud, and shook her head as he moved away to survey the rest of the ship while hiding the smallest of grins. Everything looked solid, but he needed Bulma to ensure that everything was in perfect working condition. The scientists boarded the ship, and helped with the preparations as Vegeta wandered about.

"So, hey, umm…" Bulma looked to the female scientist who was caught suddenly by Bulma's inquiry. "…I'd really appreciate knowing your names…calling you by general statement is kinda rude." She was quiet, and then the Saiyan nodded, "Our names? Well…I am Malbeca, and my brother's name is Shirazi." Bulma nodded, "Thank you."

Meanwhile in the capitol the King summoned the remaining Saiyans, and told them of the deceit enacted by the traitors among them. Their reactions were exactly what he figured they would be; a mix of anger, betrayal, and the want of blood for the transgressions of the scientists. The King opted to inform them of their double cross, so that the siblings would be spared their wrath, but they knew that this was going to be a long flight. What surprised King Vegeta the most was the overwhelming resolve they expressed in their King when they heard they were going to war to claim what was rightfully theirs, and save their families in the process. Nothing spoke to the soul of a proud Saiyan warrior like a good war.

The King looked around gazing upon all the faces in the crowd. These were warriors; the best of the best, and it was no wonder that they were "reserved" for last when transporting to the other location. These Saiyans would put up one Hell of a fight against a mutiny, and their absence greatly shifted the victor. That was if Bulma was right, and there was a mutiny. The more and more the King looked at his warriors—men and women poised and hyped for battle—the more and more it affirmed her theory.

"We will fight, some may die, but we will claim victorious!"

The crowds cheered for their King, and when the rally was over they headed to their quarters to pack their stuff, and get to the ship. Today will be the first day of the rest of their lives, and it will be glorious.

Many hours passed as the preparations of the ship had concluded, and now was the time for Bulma to secure Vegeta's ship to the newly repaired transport ship. Vegeta wanted Bulma to fly behind the transport ship in their own vessel, but their ship could not match the speed of the giant ship. Bulma had done the calculation, and if they chose to fly behind them she would arrive 3 days after the other ship arrived, and he knew that there would be no way the army would wait that long before engaging with the planet. So it was settled. Bulma attached their vessel to the larger one, and boarded along with the remaining Saiyans. Even this wasn't enough for Vegeta, who also tried to convince her to remain in their small ship, and teleport in and out as needed.

"No way, Vegeta. I am not teleporting from one ship to another at your beck and call."

He was frustrated. He really did not want her anywhere near the others, no matter their allegiance. It was only a matter of time before one of the passengers attempted to buddy-up with Bulma, in an attempt to get to Vegeta. Eventually, he accepted his defeat in the matter, but he would make damn sure to have his eyes on her at every chance. This trip would take 6 days at full speed, and they both knew it was going to be a very long 6 days indeed.

After all was settled, and everyone boarded, Bulma sat in the pilot's chair next to one of the scientists. She looked over to Shirazi, and nodded. "You ready for this?" He nodded, "More so than you think." She flipped a few switches as the ramp leading on board lifted, securing in place, sealing them all in. "Well, no time like the present." With a couple more flicks of her wrist the ship roared back to life, working flawlessly as if it was just commissioned to the fleet. The King felt the ship power up, and inwardly a huge weight was released from his shoulders. He would find his wife, and avenge his planet. In 6 days, he would be at the doorstep of a battle; one that he was Hell-bent on winning no matter the cost.

Vegeta stood by Bulma as she worked her genius scanning the ship of its residents for the haul. There were a mix of Saiyans on board, from the scrappiest to the most skilled fighters, but none that could even come toe-to-toe with him. He could see the glares of a few men thirsting to altercate with the Prince, but he shunned the thought. Last thing they needed was a fight on board a ship carrying them to a destination where battle would be ripe. In the back of his mind he thought of Bulma, and turned to face her. She was seamlessly lifting the ship off the surface of the planet, through the clouds, and through the atmosphere with such ease. He watched her fingers glide over the controls of the ship, effortlessly, smoothly without any hiccup. How in the world his path crossed with hers was beyond him. Two entirely distinct species, from two entirely different backgrounds here on this ship, working together for a cause that held no benefit to her. He found that he questioned her presence a little bit more every day she was with him.

"Alright…let's see what this thing has got." Bulma looked over to her copilot, and nodded. She then turned to Malbeca, "How are we doing so far?" They were approaching the vacuum of space, and this was a great moment to make sure that the life support systems were functioning at capacity. Malbeca answered back, "All systems are functioning with no signs of distress. We are clear, Bulma." Bulma nodded and pulled forward on a lever, "Here we go."

There was a collective breath that was held by most of the Saiyan's on the ship, including the King, and the Prince. In a flash the ship accelerated towards their destination. There was no clapping, or cheering, or any sort of congratulatory praise for Bulma or the scientists, but none was expected with their race after all. Bulma remained at the helm for a little while longer, before spinning out from the chair, and leaving the rest to the Saiyans next to her. "It's all yours now, Captain!" Shirazi smiled, and nodded, "For the time being, I guess she is."

Bulma wanted to make her rounds on the ship, to inspect the areas where the most work was done to ensure that everything was holding up to her standard. She walked by Vegeta and the King acknowledging them with a small head nod as she made her way to her first destination. This was Vegeta's cue to follow her, and he did much to her dismay.

"Really, Vegeta…you don't have to follow me around…do you?" She was inside one of the panels looking over some simple wiring as he stood idly by in the hallway underneath the access locking eyes with anyone who dared pass. He could hear the apprehension in her question knowing the implications of why he chose to shadow her so intently. "I could always leave you to yourself, and see how that turns out." His remark was snide, and quite rude, but Bulma brushed it off. She knew that there was no way in Hell he would say what she knew was true. ' _Bulma, I care for your well-being and safety, and I do not trust these Saiyans.'_ There was no way he would admit that…right?

"Well, Vegeta…" She hopped down from inside a panel to meet him in the hallway where he waited for her, "…whether you'd ever admit it, I still think it's sweet that you care enough to look out for me." She winked as she made her way past him to her next destination while he simply rolled his eyes at her while turning to follow.

Seven destinations later Bulma was back at the command center of the ship, and interacting with the siblings as they sat comfortably navigating the ship. There was not much conversation to have at this point. The ship was operable, everything was purring like a kitten, and now all they had to do was wait. Six days was nothing to her—Hell—she'd spent how many months with Vegeta on their little ship? She could handle this. However, it seemed that it was Vegeta that was going to have a tough time 'sharing' his companion. Bulma was a chatty woman, and many of the Saiyans on board were equally as chatty.

After the first approximate 'day' passed a few of these Saiyans would chat with her, and feel her out. The second and third 'days' proved similar, as Bulma interacted with them more and more she could see that the Saiyan race wasn't full of barbaric warriors with limited vocabulary. They were skilled warriors, with reasonable intelligence, and each one with personalities different from the next. They were no less than humans—some were nice, some were shy, some were chatty, and some were just complete assholes. Bulma internalized this information, and realized that she had inadvertently stereotyped a whole race of people based off the few she met under Frieza's thumb. Not for nothing, Vegeta's own personality didn't help matters, but then again, even the royalty on Earth could be just as insufferable.

The mingling continued between Bulma and the rest of the Saiyans on board much to the dismay of Vegeta. Nothing happened on the ship that warranted his constant watch over her, but if you were to ask him nothing had happened because he was so vigilant. The King moved about as needed, Malbeca and Shirazi maintained the ship's course, and Bulma pitched in where she was needed. Overall, the venture had been quite smooth with no bumps along the way. This didn't deter Vegeta's opinion of those that were on the ship. He would always be within earshot of Bulma, and ready to intervene if he felt that she was in any imminent danger which so far never presented. No one attempted to abduct her, force themselves upon her, or hurt her in any way. However, Vegeta did hear a lot of Saiyans on board speak to her regarding her more intimate matters.

" _Are all Earth women as stunning as you?"_

" _Are you and the Prince…you know…an item?"_

" _If you ever get lonely—my room is on the 3_ _rd_ _deck."_

" _I am headed to the commissary if you would like to join me, pretty lady."_

" _After we're done reclaiming the King's throne—I would be honored to have you sit on mine."_

" _Is human anatomy compatible to a Saiyans? I'd love to find out."_

" _Ok, I'm here. What would you like for your next wish?"_

" _I swear I've met you before…perhaps in my dreams?"_

Vegeta's teeth would grate together each time he heard one cheesy pick-up line after the next. He held his patience with each one as Bulma effectively rejected these offers one after the next. His blood boiled at each attempt to seduce his companion, unfortunately he had effectively created his own Catch 22—he told the whole Saiyan body on the ship that she was an extension of him, but never once said that she belonged to him—romantically or otherwise. That meant, she was single, and available, only if she consented and they didn't force themselves onto her.

Except for one.

One slipped through the cracks.

One was able to get to Bulma, and somehow smooth-talk his way into dinner with her at the commissary. It had only been the equivalent of 4 days passing, and this guy was able to latch onto her, and surprisingly Bulma latched right back. Vegeta clenched his fists in a fit of rage when he watched as they chatted, as they laughed, and as they smiled at each other. _How did this one slip through my sights?!_ They would often meet up after Bulma finished her duties, or he would assist her in her tasks, and they would just chat, and chat, and chat. After 4 days this guy knew everything about Earth, the types of people, the landscape, and even the fashion. Hell, he was now aware of who the Kardashians were, and even he couldn't stand them.

"Why do humans idolize such pathetic members of their species?"

Bulma laughed, "I am not so sure they are even really human myself."

Bulma sat at the table with her new friend, Cortese, as they chatted more about a great many topics that bored Vegeta out of his mind. The one thing they never spoke about was any intimate details between the two. He never asked her relationship to Vegeta, he never hit on Bulma, she never hit on him, but Vegeta was sure that his angle was about to change after roping her in with his charm and verbal romanticism. There's no way any male would invest that much time into a female unless they wanted to get something out of it—and that 'something' was sex.

Then it happened.

One specific interaction that Vegeta witnessed tied his stomach in knots, and almost sent him flying through the commissary to snap this guy, Cortese's neck. Bulma was tired, and ready to call it a night when she stood up from the table, and touched his hand.

Vegeta's eyes locked onto her small show of affection.

 _She touched him?!_

He continued to watch as he could read her lips bidding him a goodnight, and that they would resume their conversation when she arose. Bulma made her way to her quarters in effort to get some long deserved shut eye. It was bigger than the other rooms, specifically made for higher ranking officials, and away from the other bunks on the ship. She yawned to herself as she entered her room closing the door behind her. She stretched out a bit as she looked through the window at the stars whizzing by. "Siiiiiigh…" She sat on the bed, and began to undress when a familiar voice barked out from the darkness.

"Woman, you are here for approximately 2 days and already found something to play with?!"

She about fell off the bed as he yammered behind her, scaring the shit out of her, before she was able to turn around and stare him down.

"EXCUSE ME?! What are you even talking about, Vegeta?!"

He walked up to her as he uncrossed his arms pointing towards the direction of the commissary. "I tell you not to trust anyone on this ship, and you go and throw yourself at some random guy that gives you attention?!"

"Now hold the fuck on! You are seriously here to whine about me talking platonically to Cortese, but you're going to ignore the other dozens of pick-up lines I've turned down?!"

Vegeta bent down into her face just a bit, "Yeah, I am!"

"Have you gone insane?! I can't believe that—" Bulma cut herself off at the reality of the situation in front of her, and she began to giggle. She put her hands on her hips, and leaned right back into Vegeta's face, "I don't believe it. You're jealous."

Those words were like Kryptonite to Vegeta. His eyes shot open, and he stood straight up with his arms crossed. "TCH!" He closed his eyes, and turned his body partially from Bulma's devious glare, "I am in no such way!" Bulma grinned, "Admit it. You're jealous!"

Vegeta turned back towards her and lightly poked his index finger into her chest pushing her back just a tad, "I do not get jealous! Even if I did, why would I fall victim to such a ridiculous emotion when the prize is you?" Normally that insult would've spun Bulma into a fit of crazy, but she was well accustomed to Vegeta's behavioral antics now. She knew for the most part when he was serious, and she knew when he was dodging emotion. This dig of his was to hopefully piss her off to change the subject successfully steering her away from the truth, and she wasn't falling for it this time.

Bulma grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. She lifted herself to whisper in his ear as her other hand gripped the crook of his neck for leverage, "How could I possibly want to sleep with a Saiyan who is more interested in your anatomy than mine…"

It got quiet.

So, so very quiet.

"…unless…that is why you are jealous…did I interfere with YOUR plans, Vegeta?"

Her words sunk in like spilled wine on a white carpet. The Saiyan that Vegeta was jealous of wasn't interested in Bulma at all—because he was interested in men—not women. Vegeta was only interested in women, specifically Bulma, and no one else, but he couldn't admit that without admitting he cared. She had him check-mated.

Bulma pulled away from Vegeta who had a look on his face that she couldn't even begin to describe. She quietly walked over to the door, locking it, and turned back to look at Vegeta who had slowly turned to watch her. She made her way towards him as she ran her fingers across the breastplate of his armor, and settled her other hand loosely around his neck as she grinned from ear to ear.

He turned his face away from her trying to hide the embarrassment of the situation, but it was evident. In a twist of fate, she reached up and turned his face back to hers holding his jawline gently with her soft hand. "So…Prince of ALL Saiyans…I think you owe me an apology." He remained quiet, but moved his hands to her waist, and squeezed as if trying to navigate the situation while maintaining dominance—even though he wasn't the dominant one this time around. Bulma knew there was a good chance of a consensual impromptu booty-call, and her next line would either seal the deal, or allow her to hit the hay. "You know...it would be a shame to waste all that pent-up aggression..."

"…" Vegeta remained silent although his increase in breath was a dead giveaway that he was considering it. "Woman I told you before that you had unprecedented access to me, however…" He squeezed her a bit tighter, "…wouldn't you agree that this will only make your ridiculous affection towards me that much more intense?" Bulma could see right through his bullshit—he was concerned that the more he allowed himself to indulge in her, the more that he would like it. So here he was trying to play damage control for himself, but deep down he wanted nothing more than to tear her apart. She knew he liked her more than what he'd ever admit. So she needed to map out his game.

"You're right, it is a bad idea." She released her grasp on him, and pulled away from his tight squeeze around her waist. He watched her walk back towards the bed as she resumed removing her garments from before he had interrupted her. She fluffed her pillow clad only in her undergarments, and released her hair from her ponytail. She reached behind her back to unsnap her bra when she met his stare.

"Turn around."

Vegeta blinked as her words fell on his ears, "Do what now?"

Bulma tilted her head, and made a face out of derision, "I said turn around. No free shows. Actually, if we're done here, you're welcome to leave." Her hands remained behind her back clasping her bra, waiting for him to turn so she could resume her undressing.

"Are you just now turning self-conscious, or have you forgotten that I've already played with the goods your attempting to hide?"

Bulma brought her arms crossed against her chest, bra still in place as she smiled, "Oh, I didn't forget at all. I'm simply removing all temptation because, as you've pointed out, I just can't help myself around you, nor you around me." She walked into a small bathroom to put on her satin robe as she grinned to herself. She could hear Vegeta laughing at her remarks.

"Did you seriously insinuate that I cannot control myself around you?!"

He laughed again as she emerged from the bathroom wearing her robe with it tied loosely around her waist. "I didn't know that would be so funny to you, Vegeta." He crossed his arms and grinned, "Please, you think that a mere human woman would have what it takes to—"

His sentence stopped short as Bulma released the tie around her waist, and dropped the robe to the floor revealing her perfectly tight and toned naked form. She walked by him to the door to turn off the light, walked by him again, and crawled across the bed. She picked up the pillow, and fluffed it a few more times as she sat on her feet with her knees dug into the soft mattress. Each fluff of the pillow made her perfect body bounce in all the right places—bouncing that Vegeta should be making her do, not some pillow.

"As you were saying, Vegeta?"

He gritted his teeth, and looked away. "Tch! Woman if you think that I am just some servant to your sexual desires you are sorely mistaken! If you want it so bad, then you can come to me!"

There was no hesitation at all when Bulma sprang from the bed grabbing Vegeta by the breastplate, pulling him in for a deep kiss. In fact, it was so sudden that the mere force of her pulling him to her made him stumble. She pulled away from him, and spoke seductively, "Is there anything else you would like me to do for you?" She slid her hands to the front of his pants, unbuttoned them, and began to play with the zipper. He was still hesitant, but she could see in his eyes that there was a beast awakening deep in his body, and she just needed to give it a little push. She leaned in and whispered as she bit his ear playfully, "Maybe tonight, I'll even call you _Master_."

 ***record scratch***

 ***freeze frame***

Vegeta stood paralyzed by the words she just spoken.

 _Master._

If there was ever a word to get Vegeta to do anything you would ever want him to do, that was it. He didn't even know he had a word, until now, and here it was.

 _Master._

The thought of Bulma writhe beneath him, begging to be taken over and over again at the hands of…her…master?

That did it.

 ***resume play***

She was airborne and on that bed before she could even pull away from him. Armor, boots, gloves, his whole wardrobe went flying in multiple directions as he dominated her on the bed he'd thrown her on. She held his face as their lips intertwined, their bodies positioning for one another. Her mouth was sweet and passionate, his body hard and strong. Her legs had barely wrapped around him before he was inside her, doing the things that they both enjoyed so much. He already had her climaxing within the first 5 minutes of heated sex, which made him even more aggressive…he had a personal score to beat after all. In-between the huffing, the panting, the lip biting, the multiple position changes, and the passionate kisses, he leaned in breathing into her ear, "This changes…"

*huff*

"…nothing…"

*pant*

"…woman."

Her fingers were dug into his back, her other hand grabbing the back of his neck as she attempted to respond, but could only give him a small head nod, and spoke in heated breath as she pulled herself up speaking back into his ear.

"…faster…"

*pant huff pant*

"…master…"

*huff pant pant*

Vegeta bit his lip when she spoke those words to him, and the animal in his unleashed.

Later on, after all the play and passion concluded…

Bulma laid face down on the bed with her head nestled in her arms. She was very tired now, but she had no complaints for Vegeta keeping her occupied. He stood from the bed, and began to dress as he walked around the room picking up the scattered pieces of his armor. The room was dark, but he could hear that she was still awake, but barely, drifting off soon.

"Hey, Vegeta?"

He was surprised to hear her speak after all the screaming he had put her through, but she was a chatty woman, and even Vegeta didn't know hat it would take to shut her up.

"Hn."

Bulma took that as a 'go on,' so she did.

"So, when we get to this planet, what becomes of me?"

He tensed up. The matter of fact is that he fully planned on sending her packing back to Earth, but as of recently he entertained the idea of having her stay. He remained quiet for a long time, before speaking, "Do you know the likelihood of your being wished back to Earth?"

That was not the response that Bulma was expecting, at all. She was expecting to fully hear _'I'm sending your ass back to your planet woman!'_

Bulma rested her head back in her arms, and sighed, "I really do not know. I have no idea if the gang even made it off of Namek at all. If they did, then I'll have another 6 months or so, Earth-time, before I am. If they didn't, well, I guess it all depends on who finds the dragon balls, and gets wished back first." Vegeta internalized her synopsis of the potential for multiple scenarios, and remained quiet as he fitted his armor over his chest.

"There are fail-safes to your lack of return?" Bulma nodded, even though Vegeta's back was still turned. "yeah, if we don't come back after an estimated period of time, Master Roshi will collect the dragon balls, and wish us back, the first always being Goku, and then so on."

Vegeta tensed at hearing his name…Goku. "Tch. Why does Kakarot gain preference to return when it's obvious who runs your entire operation?" Bulma sat up a bit, and looked over to Vegeta as he put on his boots. _Was that a compliment?_

"To answer your question, I do not know what will become of you once we land." He turned to her as their eyes met, "My decision will be made once I know what we are up against on this new planet." He unlocked the door, opened it, and left closing it behind him. Bulma rolled over and sighed deeply. Out of her sigh crept a smile across her face. He caught feelings for her, and it was painstakingly obvious to her now that he was contemplating keeping her around if the situation allowed it.

Then, from the recesses of her mind struck a deep guilt. She was happy to stay? Wouldn't she want to go home to her friends and family? Her smile soon turned into a bit of sadness when she realized that going home actually meant going back to the same old boring life. Sure, she had her adventures with the crew at home, but what she had with Vegeta was so much more intense! The thrill, the excitement, the danger and mystery…and the sex? Mind-blowing. She almost didn't want to give it up if she didn't have too.

"Oh Bulma…what have you gotten yourself into?"

In 2 more days they would be at their destination, and there was no telling what they were getting themselves into. In 2 days, Bulma would have her answer.


	33. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Bulma rolled her eyes as the King sighed and turned his back on his son. Vegeta could be such a pain in the ass at times.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO RISK YOU RLIFE FOR AN OBJECTIVE WHICH WE GAIN NOTHING!"

Bulma tried her hardest to calm Vegeta, but it was almost useless. A just last night he seemed neutral about Bulma manning the vessel to scout the planet first, but now, he was adamant against it. Something changed his mind, and Bulma couldn't help but smile to herself knowing 'who' that something was.

"Vegeta, you can huff and puff and yell and scream all you want, but I'm going down there. I'll be the least discernable from all of you, and you'll be able to remain out of range of any radar they may still have operational. Hopefully." He twisted his face in anger, and spun throwing his hands up in the air, "FINE! DO WHAT YOU WANT WOMAN, BUT DON'T EXPECT A RESCUE PARTY TO COME SAVE YOU WHEN THE SHIT HITS THE FAN!"

King Vegeta spoke up to Bulma, "We will be watching you from above, until the com-link goes dark. If something goes wrong you have my word that there WILL be a rescue squad coming for you." The King looked at his son, and bore his stare through Vegeta's eyes. In his usual fashion, he turned up his nose, and huffed.

Two days had now passed…time sure does fly when you're having fun after all.

There it is.

They looked through the glass once the ship came out of hyperdrive to witness the ominous new planet before them. It was a blue planet, much like Earth except for the presence of 3 moons, and 2 suns. Bulma was at the helm when the ship neared the target, and the closer their approach, the quieter the ship became. "Alright guys, looks like I'm on." Bulma placed the ship in orbit near one of the moons, and pulled herself from the commander's seat. Vegeta watched as she made her way to her quarters, and he followed suit. There was something different about him now, the King could tell, and he could see that his son was on edge. Inwardly he smiled, but even the King held back a lump in his throat at the mission about to commence.

Bulma suited up in a set of blue armor similar to the ones that the Saiyans wore, with the exception of the protective breastplate. She wasn't a fan of the gloves so she forwent those, and altered the boots to fit snugger around her calf. On top of the blue armor, she affixed her battle suit, and tucked away the last remaining senzu bean in the top left of her bra.

"This is outrageous. There is no reason for you to conduct such madness." Vegeta was leaning against the doorframe as he watched Bulma prepare for her rogue mission. "Vegeta, we all discussed this at length. It only makes sense that I go…I have no discernible ki, and I can pilot both ships better than anyone. I can be in and out and no one will even know I was there." She stretched out a bit making sure everything fit, and it fit great thanks to the superior skills of Cortese and his attention to detail in female fashion. "I forbid it." Vegeta closed the door behind him, crossed arms, and stared at Bulma.

"Vegeta, please, you know as well as I do that if I don't complete this task, then the whole reason we even set out on this crazy journey would literally be for nothing. You can forbid it all you want…I'm still going." Vegeta turned his head away from Bulma, and mumbled, "I still do not see any reason why any other weak Saiyan is unable to take your place!" She smiled to herself, and walked over to Vegeta placing her hand on his chest. "Vegeta, you have got to trust me." He looked at her briefly, and then averted his gaze to the wall. Bulma sighed, "Look at the bright side, if I get killed you'll be free of me irritating you nonstop!" She winked as Vegeta huffed, "Silver lining." She lifted herself on her tippy toes to place a small kiss on his cheek, a kiss he was not expecting, and smiled as she whispered to him, "A silver lining for sure."

In a flash she was gone, teleported to their ship attached to the hull of the Saiyan's command ship. He fled the room back to the command center where Shirazi and Malbeca had the radio open for communication. It crackled to life when Bulma piped in, "Radio check, check can you hear me down there?" Shirazi opened his com-link, "Yes Bulma, we read you." Bulma settled in her old ship, and exhaled. "Alright guys, I am preparing to disengage. Once I break through the atmosphere I will be on radio silence until I can get to the surface of the planet. Stand by for further communication." Shirazi nodded his head, and replied, "Received Bulma. Good luck, we'll be counting on you."

Bulma flipped a few switches, and activated the ship's cloaking device. "No time like the present." She maneuvered her ship towards the planet, and focused on a large area of water where there was hopefully no active life. The Saiyans watched her ship depart, and fly towards the planet. It was still so quiet on the ship, until a familiar voice started to yell from way back, "VICTORY!" It was Cortese, and he was ready to go to war, and he was ready to save the Queen. His motivation only inspired others to join, and in that brief instance the entire Saiyan army began to chant _VICTORY_ across the ship. The King watched as they all cheered for the human woman to bring them back the information they needed in order to eradicate whoever this tyrant was, and set their King as the rightful ruler of this world.

King Vegeta smiled, and yelled along with his men and women warriors, "Victory comes at a price, a price we will all be proud to pay if needed! To victory!" The morale in the ship was at an all-time high, and even Vegeta could feel the war-cry of battle stirring inside himself. However, he turned and left, leaving the Saiyans to have their moment. In his perspective this was their fight, not his, and he wasn't going to die for the same race that he felt betrayed him those many years ago. He brought them here with the help of his companion, and he was already revered as the hero. The Saiyans on board thanked him one after the next for bringing them to this fight, and they put their faith in a human woman to get them there. King Vegeta watched as his son made way towards his room, and after a few moments he dismissed himself to follow.

King Vegeta stood at the doorway of the room that Vegeta had entered just in time to witness his son punch a table so hard it splintered into shrapnel.

"I am positive she will do just fine, and come back to you safely, son."

Vegeta spun around to stare at his father with a look of pure anxiety and stress. "I could not care less if she ever comes back. She chose to head this suicide mission, and she deserves whatever consequence is fitting for her actions…" He glared at his father, "…and do not call me 'son'." The King stared at him holding back the desire to roll his eyes. "Fine." He looked at the broken desk, and then back to Vegeta. "She reminds me of your mother, stubborn, beautiful…and one Hell of a fighter." This conversation quickly got underneath Vegeta's skin, and he expressed it. "Are you here to lecture me on the obvious?!" This time the King did roll his eyes, and didn't even try to hide it from his son, who saw it. Instead, the King shared a bit of information with his son, whether Vegeta wanted to hear it or not.

"That feeling you have right now in the pit of your stomach, that sick, twisting, gut wrenching knot that won't cease its hold on your mind and heart, that is what I've felt the day your mother left to this place. Hold onto that feeling, because it might be the only thing that motivates you to wake up each morning. It's called love, Vegeta."

There was a brief silence that was immediately shattered with the roaring laughter of Vegeta, "LOVE?! I love no one! I don't need any stupid emotion to govern my actions! Not for nothing, but exactly what did 'love' ever do for me? It certainly didn't protect me from Frieza, did it?" Those words burned deep into the soul of the King, but it was useless to argue with Vegeta. He was just as stubborn as his mother, after all. The King lowered his head a bit, "Smash the tables on the ship until you convince yourself that her absence doesn't worry you. Smash every single one for all I care. But, facts are facts, instead of running from it, you should embrace it, not throw it away." The King turned leaving Vegeta to mull over his words.

Vegeta averted his gaze at the splintered pieces strewn about the room, and then to the window where he could see the stream of Bulma's ship entering the atmosphere of the planet. He walked over to the glass watching as the ship faded from his sight until it was no more. He clenched his fists mumbling under his breath, "Tch! Love. Nothing more than a disease of the weak-minded." He turned and headed back to the command area to await any word about Bulma's progress, and to look over any of the information she would be transmitting hopefully soon.

The room was still as everyone awaited communication from Bulma. The King paced a bit, but his composure was on point for such royalty. Vegeta entered the room, and was met with the stares of the others also waiting to hear from the blue-haired human. "How much longer until we know this is working?" It was the King that asked the question pretty much on everyone's mind. Shirazi answered with confidence, "20 minutes at most. Then she will transmit whatever data she has collected to us." The King nodded, "Understood." He turned to the others while activating the ship's speaker system to reach out to every Saiyan on board. "Bulma has breached the atmosphere, and is under radio silence at this time. In 20 minutes, we will either have all the data needed to perfect out strategy, or her mission has failed." There was a collective chatter among the Saiyans, but the King continued, "Regardless of her heroics, in 20 minutes we will prepare for battle. Suit up."

The King switched off his communication with the ship, and turned to see his son standing coolly against the wall. He narrowed his eyes at Vegeta, who was looking away at the time. He could see the worry play across his features, and his internal struggle knowing that Bulma was on a planet, and he was nowhere around to come to her aid if she needed him. From across the deck Malbeca saw this brief interaction between the King, and Prince Vegeta, and spoke out to cut the tension that was thick in the air. "Your Majesty, what are the orders should Bulma come under attack?" The King turned his attention to Malbeca, and so did Vegeta, which only made the situation that much more intense.

"We do nothing."

The King walked around the center table, and looked out the window, as Vegeta shifted on his feet looking as if he was about to implode. Shirazi spoke up this time, "Nothing, your Highness?" This seemed to contradict what King Vegeta told Bulma regarding sending a rescue mission for her in such an instance.

The King looked at both Saiyans with a grin on his face, "Nothing. She is resourceful, and will not require our assistance if she is to come under fire. She will get us the information we need, and her involvement ends there. If she is to require assistance, she will inform us." The two Saiyans nodded in agreeance, but not before watching Vegeta turn and leave the deck in a fury. The King was so confident in Bulma's ability to persevere that there was no need to create any sort of elaborate rescue mission should shit go badly. His actions did not go unnoticed as Malbeca turned to her brother whispering, "I think we struck a nerve." She didn't intend for the King to hear her, but he did, and replied, "You have no idea." King Vegeta walked up to them both, "I could enlist an entire platoon of men to rescue Bulma if the situation does turn out poorly, but I highly doubt they'd make it out the door before my son was already on the surface of the planet." Shirazi and Malbeca understood what the King was referring. Vegeta WAS the rescue mission, whether he knew it or not. They exhaled at length as they turned in their seats, and awaited communication from Bulma.

Bulma's ship pierced through the clouds, and of course it had to be raining. "Seriously…why can't it ever be sunny." She navigated the ship down as fast as possible towards the ground, and began to switch on the scanners. She looked out the window and could see the outlines of a city ahead of her, a really run down scary-movie kind of city with the lightning flashing all around. "Well, at least the weather will also provide the ship with even more cover." She flipped on the scanner, and began to map out the topographical layout of the new Saiyan city.

"Wow."

It was a new beginning for the Saiyans, she could tell by the work they had put into the infrastructure. However, most of the work looked abandoned, most likely due to the mutiny and overthrow. She swallowed hard as the rain pounded her ship, "Unreal…so this is it huh?" Her ship flew low to the ground scanning everything she could fly over to gain as much detail as possible. She could see outlines of a few stone figures underneath coverings, and perched upon walls as if guarding the city from an intruder, but she saw no Saiyans anywhere. The city was dark, there was no illumination coming from any of the buildings, it was like one giant ghost town. Something just wasn't right. It looked empty, or even abandoned.

"I don't like this at all."

She pulled the ship higher above the city to scan a large swath of ground, before turning the ship towards the outlying areas of the main structure. _Maybe they moved to another area of the globe?_ She navigated the ship many, many kilometers away from the central target point to an area where there were the volcanic tubes which could have served as a refuge for any Saiyans fleeing the tyrant. She saw nothing. Bulma took in a large breath of air, and decided she was going to do something that wasn't necessarily in her job description. She lowered her ship near a rather large extinct volcanic cave system that was well hidden by dense foliage, and scanned. "Come out, come out…wherever you…are…"

*Blip* *Blip*

"Huh? What was that?!"

She read the scanner, but it was gone. Someone, or something, popped up on the scanner, but disappeared quickly before she could read what it was. "Damn it." She ceased movement in hopes of finding it again, but with no luck. "Odd." She spun in her chair, and pulled the lever of the ship to gain altitude. Once she was above the storm clouds, she reopened the com-link, and signaled the Saiyan's ship.

"Shirazi, are you there?"

Shirazi spun so fast in his chair to receive her hail that he almost broke it off its bearings, "Bulma! Yes, we read you loud and clear!" The King heard Bulma speak up, and came into the command room immediately followed by Vegeta. "Hey, I am preparing to upload the data in 3…2…sending…"

Shirazi waited for the data file, but nothing came through. "Bulma, I have not received it yet…can you confirm it sent?" Bulma looked over her upload, and nodded to herself… _it says sent…what the Hell is going on…_ Her thought was interrupted by Malbeca, "Wait, Bulma, here it is. Maybe there was interference in the signal." Malbeca pursed her lips tightly, _that had never happened before. Ever._ She watched as the data downloaded on their drives, and began to prepare it for review. In moments, the Saiyans had what they came for, topographical data of the surface below, and heat signatures from anything living across their target area. King Vegeta spoke into the com-link, "Bulma, did you see anything?" Before Bulma could respond, Vegeta flipped the com-link switch and began barking, "Your mission is done woman, now get back here immediately, and you can brief us of what you saw from the confines of this ship." Vegeta eyed his father, who eyed him back just as hard.

"Calm down Vegeta I can do both you know...I didn't see anything. The weather is raining like crazy here…good for cover, but bad for visual confirmation of anything. I saw the city, and it was dark…like…no light…no people…no nothing. It's like everyone turned out the lights, and left or something." The King looked to Shirazi and Malbeca, "Would they have moved?" The siblings had no answer, "Your Majesty, there would be no reason to move from this area, as it holds the most fertile areas for growing a population such as ours."

The King motioned for the siblings to download the information Bulma sent them, and do it immediately, which they were already two steps ahead. They looked it over, and saw the city, and the buildings void of people. They saw a large area built for a fleet of ships, but only a few were grounded. "Did they leave?" Malbeca eyed the map, then her eyes grew wide as saucers.

 _The delay in message transmission._

 _The darkness of the city._

 _The lack of any life forms moving about._

 _The absence of the ships._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"IT'S A SET UP!" She spun back to the com-link and began screaming to Bulma, "BULMA! GET OUT OF THERE NOW IT'S A TRAP!"

Malbeca's voice came in over the speaker as Bulma's ship emerged high above the storm clouds when she was met by several small ships that removed their cloaking devices to her shock. "We've been set up…" They were able to jam her ship's controls, removing the cloaking device, and exposing her ship to the others lying in wait above the clouds.

"…oh…shit..."

Bulma did everything she could to evade their attacks, but the ship was hit from multiple angles, and her ship had no main defense against such an event. "THEY KNOW WERE HERE! HOW DO THEY KNOW?!" Her voice came in among a static background, as the Vegeta screamed to the siblings to bring the ship out of high orbit, "GET US DOWN THERE NOW!" Vegeta wanted nothing more than to rip open the door and fly down to the planet below, but they were still in space, and doing so would kill him before he even entered the atmosphere.

"NOW!"

Shirazi and Malbeca put the pedal to the medal, and removed the ship from orbit destined now to the planet below.

The King screamed, "WHAT HAPPENED?! HOW DID THEY KNOW?!" His questions went unanswered as he got on the speaker system and directed his men & women fighters, "THIS IS OUR MOMENT TO CLAIM WHAT IS OURS! TAKE NO SURVIVORS, AND LEAVE THE TYRANT TO ME!"

The com-link opened back up to the sound of Bulma, distressed, and yelling above the sounds of wind, and exploding components, "I am going down! I am going down!" They could hear the metal of her ship twisting, glass breaking over the static.

"Just a bit more…" Malbeca's hands were gripped on the ship's forward lever so tightly that she was bending the metal itself. "We're almost in the atmosphere…" She readied the ship's door, with Vegeta standing at the ready. "FASTER OR I'LL PUNCH A HOLE IN THIS SHIP MYSELF!" Vegeta was on edge. His mind was flooded with the images of what Bulma was going through now, and he was about to breach through the ship to get to her.

Bulma's voice came over the speaker one more time, "Attack their ships! I was able to—!"

*crrrrssssssshhhhhhh*

Static.

Vegeta's stomach tightened when he heard Bulma's voice cut off, and in an instant, everything before him went into slow motion. The preparation of the Saiyans, the King barking orders, the chaos all around him just died out, and all he was left with was the sound of static. He watched his father delegating the Saiyans to attack the ships once they breached the door, he watched as the siblings brought the ship in for a hard entry, but nothing made a sound except for the sound of his heartbeat in his own ears.

*crrrrsssshhhhhhhh*

His desire to get to Bulma left him in an almost euphoric state, until one sound brought him back to reality.

"NOW!"

Malbeca screamed as she hit the switch opening the door with Vegeta in the lead, and the remainder of the Saiyan army flooding out to battle. One by one the Saiyans made their way towards the ships, and attacked as Bulma directed. One by one the ships blew apart exposing the traitorous Saiyans in an attempt to escape, but there was one problem. The ships were not manned—they were controlled remotely. The King looked at the battle at hand as he remained briefly behind, and thought to himself, _she must have taken out their defenses the same way they took out hers…damn it Bulma…keep yourself alive._

He was right, but had no way of confirming his theory. Bulma was able to piggyback their signal to take out their defenses before her ship was compromised. He looked at Malbeca, "How did you determine this was a trap?!" She spun around, and pointed at the scans that Bulma sent, "The delay in the transmission, the absence of the population below...and these aren't Bulma's scans! Look here!" She pointed to an area of land with a small amount of sunlight shining on a pillar. "These were taken prior to our arrival, and uploaded into our ship as if they were her scans! They knew we were coming, they knew our plan…they uploaded these to us at the exact moment Bulma attempted to upload her scans…we have a traitor amidst our ranks!" She didn't like admitting that because she & Shirazi were the first ones that would have come to mind regarding another double cross. The King was pissed, "Who knew of our plans?" They listed all those who knew, "Vegeta, myself, Shirazi, and…"

A voice came from behind the King, "…me."

A blast rang out, hitting Malbeca in the side as the King turned to face this new adversary. It was one of King Vegeta's councilwomen by the name of Noire. "What have you done?" Noire smiled, and readied to battle, "I will no longer stand by and watch as some human wench interferes with what should be mine!" She rang out another blast as Shirazi blocked the impact while the King attempted to subdue her without creating more damage to the ship prior to its landing. "Stay back, or the next blast goes right through that command center!" The King not only had a mutiny to deal with on the planet's surface, but now it seemed he had one right here in front of him.

"I am going to kill you where you stand, make no mistake." King Vegeta balled his fist, and prepared to waste her right then and there, before Shirazi interjected, "Wait! Please, Noire, why?!" She laughed as Shirazi attempted to cool the situation, "Oh, stow it you weak prick. I took it upon myself to reach out to whoever had the balls to reclaim this kingdom, and serve a true Saiyan that didn't have the need to use some human wretch for council." King Vegeta shifted a bit, but remained still. He wanted as much detail from Noire as he could get, and not sacrifice their ship if he could help it. "So, all this, Noire, is because you feel betrayed through the aid of a female human?"

Noire smiled, "Exactly! A true warrior would never seek the aid of such a low class species, and yet, here we are, following her lead like a bunch of puppets! For what? So we can go into a battle, and not have a choice who to fight for? I don't think so. I made my choice, and it is to serve a real Saiyan warrior, and it isn't you."

Her words twisted in King Vegeta's ears, and he wanted to blow her to bits with immense passion, but as any true king did, he exercised one of his most deadly moves—his patience. "Noire, you have dug a grave so deep you'll never escape…maybe I should leave you for Vegeta…I'm sure he will be very interested in your contempt against Bulma."

She laughed at his claim, "Vegeta?! Please! When he arrived, I thought we would finally be rid of YOU. But no, he arrives with that—woman—in his company, and proves how weak and pathetic your DNA truly is. A Prince that totes around a human as a good luck charm, and a King who can't even save his own wife? PATHETIC!"

King Vegeta clenched his fists, "You think you are going to escape here unscathed? You are mistaken." Noire grinned, "Oh, yes, I will because I have something that you might want. Tell you what…I'm all for negotiating a deal. I'll tell you what I told them, and where to find the new King…and your Queen…" King Vegeta clenched his fists at her appeal, "…in exchange…I go free to a shuttle waiting for me on the ground."

"You will deceive all of those you claim to serve, and your prize is freedom?" The King looked genuinely confused. "How do I trust you will divulge the truth after this level of deceit?" Noire laughed, "Simple. You have no choice. You get what you want, and I get what I want. Do we have a deal?" The King looked at Shirazi, then to Malbeca who both had looks of panic on their faces. The King nodded to her terms, "I will accept..." His acceptance of her proposal stunned the siblings speechless. Noire smiled, "I knew you would…Saiyan men sure do love their women after all."

The from behind a voice rang out loud and proud, "Not all of us do!"

Noire spun as fast as she could only to be met with a giant boot to the face, and utter beat down by Cortese, who watched the whole episode unravel in front of him without her realizing that there was still 1 more Saiyan left on the ship. He was considerably stronger than her, and it was easy for him to subdue her for the King. She attempted to flee, but the only escape she would find would be through death. King Vegeta walked up to her, knelt, and smiled. "Like I was saying…I will accept…your blood in exchange for your treason, unless, you tell me what I want to know, NOW."

Vegeta made his way to the surface of the planet below destroying anyone who got in his way. This was not his fight, and he was not in any mood to deal with the deception of the Saiyans or the war between the groups. His end of the bargain was completed, he got them here with Bulma's directive, and he was the hero. He wanted nothing more than to see if his mother was truly alive, but now it seemed to be an effort in futility. Now his only directive was to find Bulma, and create a 'Plan B.' As he flew he noticed the lack of adversaries in the air coming to the realization that the ships were unmanned.

The rain poured down around him as he landed on the surface, his feet splashing in puddles as the water flowed down into creeks and depressions in the mud. _Where is it?!_ He tried desperately to find Bulma's ship but it was hard to see anything in such a downpour. Lightning flashed around him brightening up the sky to witness the Saiyans in the air looking around for adversaries where none were found, but he didn't pay no heed to their confusion. Right now, he had his own to worry about.

"BULMAAA!"

Meanwhile…

One by one the ships were destroyed, and one by one King Vegeta's army plowed through the area looking for any army of the traitorous new King. Hours passed as King Vegeta's men and women scoured the countryside looking for signs of anyone who was rebellious against the new King, but none were found. The had landed their giant ship a long while back, and now it was up to Malbeca and Shirazi to figure out the true topography of the area with the information they had to gather themselves.

King Vegeta paced about as he listened to the siblings create scenarios of what had transpired on the planet. "It's all underground. It has to be." Shirazi looked at his sister and nodded. "The Saiyans ships that we defeated, these are no way all of them. This was just to get us riled up, and the real fight is still out there. The battle we are looking for is underground."

They studied the fake topography that the traitorous Saiyans had uploaded as Bulma's. There had to be some sort of truth in it, but how much they were unsure. "Hypothetically, that could be why the city was dark. Noire told them we were coming, so they moved everything underground, and any of those still allegiant to you, King Vegeta, are most likely imprisoned there." King Vegeta sighed, and spoke out loud. "Then we must find the entrance into these underground camps, and we much seize them." He turned to look at Noire, "Is that right, Noire?" She was quiet. "I guess she has nothing more to say."

That observation was due to the large metal rod impaled through her head, and into the wall behind her, standing her up like a lifeless puppet. The King got what he wanted out of her, but spared her no mercy. Sometimes you must lie to get what you want. Their study of the informatics at hand was interrupted when Vegeta returned, soaking wet, and utterly agitated. He immediately lunged at his father, grabbing his by the chest and pinning him against the wall, "YOU ALLOWED THIS TO HAPPEN!" Shirazi, Malbeca, and Cortese all gathered up on Vegeta in an attempt to pry him off the King, but Vegeta made easy waste with them. He flung them around like paper dolls, until his father screamed at him, "ENOUGH!"

But Vegeta wasn't having any of that shit.

"YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY OVER ME!"

He grabbed the King, and just began to wail on him. Blow after blow the King took, and blow after blow all he would do in return was push Vegeta away. He knew why Vegeta was upset, but there was no way he could help with him in such a volatile demeanor. The other Saiyans continued to grab at Vegeta, but still their strength and speed was no match for their Prince. They were sure they were about to witness the death of the King, until…

*Beep* *beep* *beep*

The ship began to transmit something.

They all stood silent as they heard the incoming beeps of information uploading into the computer banks. Vegeta hopped over the command center, sliding across the table to see what the upload was, but he had no clue how to retrieve it. Before he could turn around he was being pushed away by Shirazi who began to intercept the message. "I don't believe it…"

"WHAT IS IT?! TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO—!"

Shirazi cut Vegeta off, "It is Bulma!" He downloaded the message, and transferred it over to the command center where it began to play.

"…* _crackle_ *…here…proper schematics of…* _crackle_ *…top…* _ccrrrsshhh_ *…ography…power low…hurry…* _crackle_ *…* _crrrrssshhhh_ *…can't teleport…* _crrssshhh_ *…the coordinates are…* _crrrsshhh_ *…02…23…055…1…* _crackle_ *…20…"

End transmission.

Attached to the message was the correct topography of the city.

"I don't believe it. She did it."

Shirazi opened the imbedded file, and opened a 3D map of the entire city. There were tunnels leading underground, confirming his theory, and heat signatures of many, many life forms. They were interrupted when Cortese flew out the door, and out of sight, but not before Vegeta had vanished. They approached the King as he spoke through his split lip, "Remind me to thank her when I see her." They all collectively sighed a breath of relief. Vegeta's power was immense, and almost beyond comprehension for a Saiyan. They knew that if it wasn't for Bulma's late transmission, they might not have survived Vegeta's rampage at the thought of losing her on this planet. "We should go help…for Bulma's sake...and our own." King Vegeta nodded, "I must remain and gather our army. Malbeca, go to the coordinates, and meet here with an update as soon as you have one." She nodded, and took off towards Bulma's last known location. "Shirazi, we have work to do with this information." He nodded, and began to plot out the next best route of attack.

It wasn't long before Malbeca arrived at the site of the crashed ship that Bulma had piloted. It was a mess, and completely destroyed. The door was busted off, the glass smashed, and the hull bent over itself. Malbeca searched around the ship, before she entered to lay eyes on Vegeta, and Cortese. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, but turned away to search more of the ship. He managed to squeeze into Bulma's old quarters where he found nothing but debris and her belongings scattered across the area. The giant window was smashed out, her stuff also littering the wet ground outside. Vegeta clenched his fists in aggravation. _She was here…where did she go?_

"Vegeta, come out here please!" His voice wasn't panicked, but Vegeta wasted no time. "What did you find?!" Cortese pointed at the mangled console of the ship, "Her message was on a delay…about 1 hour or so." He waited for Vegeta to make his way across the twisted pile of metal to set his eyes on a few switched dialed on the console. Vegeta grimaced, "Fuck, she can be anywhere." He smashed the already twisted metal with his fist, sending even more pieces flying around. Malbeca stood watching the 2 Saiyans before her until she decided to put her analytical skills to good use.

"She deliberately delayed this message for an hour. She has been missing for a total of…4 hours now." Her out loud musings caught Vegeta's attention, "What are you babbling about?!" Malbeca waved to them to follow her outside, and they did. "Ok, Bulma has been missing for 4 hours, and up until an hour ago we can assume she was here. But something happened that made her delay the message. There must have been something headed this way, that she didn't want to risk overhearing the message. So she delayed it, and left." Malbeca looked at the ship. "She must have wired her suit in to power the ship long enough to send the message…hence why she can't teleport…she has no power."

This wasn't making Vegeta feel any better. It made it worse knowing that now Bulma was out here on a planet full of hostiles with a battle suit that was depleted, and the sun wasn't out to aid in charging. The only other way to charge it was to blast at her, but to blast at a suit powered down to 0, would be like shooting her point blank. Malbeca looked at the foliage, and noticed the turned-up leaves, "Someone went this way." She wandered through the foliage, with Vegeta and Cortese close behind. They trekked for some time before coming to an opening near a giant lake.

The clouds in the sky were grey and low, beckoning for another downpour in mere moments. The thunder clapped, and the fat droplets began to fall. "Over there! In the sand!" There were footprints in the sand that led to the water's edge, and then disappeared. They walked to the edge of the lake, and peered down. It was a volcanic tube long extinct, and over the course of time filled with water to create the body of water. "Do you think she had enough power by now to fly, or teleport?" Vegeta shook his head, "She would have come back to the ship if she had." They remained silent, and Malbeca searched for another reason but came up with nothing.

They turned their backs, and began to head back to the broken ship when from out of the water a large explosion erupted. All three Saiyans were grabbed, and pulled underwater immediately, leaving no trace on land except for their footprints, which now slowly erased from the increase in the intensity of the rain. Nothing remained of the 3 Saiyans except for the rippling of the waves of the lake that just consumed them.


	34. Chapter 33

**NOTE: Sorry for the late night upload! I hope you enjoy! Next chapter should be a little longer (in length), and hopefully up by Saturday night (10** **th** **). Cheers! -HW**

CHAPTER 33

As soon as the assault began, it was over. Vegeta, Malbeca, and Cortese were thrown from the water and back onto land, their eyes surveyed their new surroundings as they sprung to their feet in full battle mode. They were in a giant, dank underwater cave. The volcanic tube that led to the surface was shaped like a bowl which acted as a reservoir for a couple fresh water springs that leaked through the resident geology. The 3 of them surveyed the cave, noting a series of passageways that led underground for kilometers on end. Whoever, or whatever, grabbed them had retreated into another tube leaving them there alone as they assessed their situation.

Cortese was the first to speak, "What. The. Hell. Is. This."

"…"

"…"

Then a sound emerged from the recesses of the darkness…

"…I don't believe it…"

A voice of a woman echoed in the cavern. The 3 Saiyans turned towards the echo as it approached them, closer and closer, yet still shrouded in darkness.

"…Vegeta…is that truly you?"

He turned towards the voice, and squinted his eyes attempting to make out where the figure was that had called his name.

 _That voice…_

He turned, and took a step forward into the darkness. "Show yourself."

A light appeared from the back of the cave, and slowly walked towards the Saiyans. As the lantern came closer and closer, the image of the person who spoke Vegeta's name came into view. When Vegeta saw who it was, he took a step back in disbelief.

She spoke under her breath, as if seeing a ghost, "I cannot believe my eyes…it is you…"

The lantern dropped to the ground from the shock of the woman who had laid her eyes on her lost son.

"Indeed, I am."

There they stood, mother and son, a mere yard from one another. "Vegeta!" She lunged forward and grabbed onto his waist erupting in a fit of tears. He stood there, motionless, his arms hanging by his sides as his mother wept on her son. He said nothing to her as she held onto him, like a mother holding onto her long-lost child. This display of endearment signaled for the other Saiyans populating the tunnels to emerge from the shadows. Cortese and Malbeca looked around at some of the familiar faces they knew from years ago. It was hard having to battle those you grew up with, and it was equally hard having to cope with the thought that some of those they were so tight with had turned into traitors. The whole ordeal was tragic in so many ways.

She pulled away from her son wiping the tears from her face, and smiled, "I dreamt of this moment every day since…" She trailed off not wanting to even mention his abduction by Frieza, nor wanting to bring up such a shitty past when she had him here in front of her, "…come…we have so much to discuss." She led her son, as well as Cortese and Malbeca to a centralized network of tunnels that they had fortified as a hideout. This was how they managed to escape the tyrant, but only about 10 of them. The Queen led Vegeta to a separate area blocked off by a large metal cage guarded by 2 Saiyans. "You are dismissed." The guards bowed their heads, and left at the Queen's command. She opened the cell door, and placed the lantern inside the cell. She looked to her son, and placed her hand on his chest, "Please, my apologies…I wasn't sure."

Vegeta blinked, and then hurried in the cell when it clicked what his mother was referring. "Bulma?!" From the shadows, he heard someone stand up, and slowly shuffle into the illumination of the lantern. "Vegeta?!" Slowly Bulma stepped towards the poorly lit center of the tiny enclosure to reveal herself to the worried Prince. The sight of her left him almost breathless. Her face was bruised from the apparent interrogation she received from the Saiyans occupying the tunnels. He was so deeply entranced in her small cuts and bruises that he missed it when she spoke to him, "I am so relieved to see you right now!" He reached up placing his fingers under her chin slowly turning her face back and forth to survey her injuries. "I thought they were going to kill me…they took my suit…" Vegeta stood staring at Bulma for what seemed an eternity. He didn't blink, he didn't move, he just stared at her as a wave of relief and anger washed over him. "…Vegeta? Are you ok?" He snapped out of his trance when Bulma waved her hand in front of his face. The truth was he wanted to grab her to him and not let go, but he didn't, not here, not now.

He spoke almost on a whisper, "Your injuries—are they serious?" Bulma shook her head, "I've survived worse." Bulma watched as his eyes traveled over her, his face as if he wanted to exhale a breath he'd been holding for hours. Bulma looked over to the Queen who had tears welling up in her eyes from the sheer magnitude of the situation before her. Bulma looked back to Vegeta, "So…is that…ummm?"

He nodded.

"I see." She didn't know what to say at this moment, and maybe it was better that she said nothing at all. She knew Vegeta wasn't one for emotional expression, and this was a very sensitive moment, so instead she just smiled and motioned with her head, "We can catch up another time. I think you need to arrange a reunion, and I could really use my salve right about now." Vegeta sighed, and looked over to his mother who turned her head to hide the tears, "Indeed."

Bulma met up with Cortese and Malbeca in the main cavern as Vegeta and his mother spoke separately in the confines of a small room carved from one of the tunnels. "Bulma…we are so relieved to see you are alive and..." They saw the cuts and bruises on her face and body, and held back a breath of apprehension, but their words were lost to Bulma as she had no way to translate their language.

"…"

"…"

Bulma waved a little in her best fashion raising both her thumbs up and smiled big. The Saiyans both released a breath of relief, regardless of the lack of verbal communication they could see that she was ok, for the most part. However, they knew Bulma was probably in an uncomfortable amount of pain right now judging by the shape she was in. Their small reunion didn't last long when Vegeta came from the back of the cavern, "Bulma, I have a task for you to complete." They all turned to greet Vegeta who met up with them sooner then they'd anticipate.

He looked at Bulma as the pit of his stomach tightened at the sight of her obvious interrogation left across her face and body. Bulma turned to face Vegeta, "I thought you were…you know…" Bulma looked towards where his mother was standing, "…I mean…that was quick." Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I'd rather be done with the entire exhausting reunion at once, instead of dragging it out. I need you to teleport back to the ship and bring…" His words grit through his teeth, "…my _father_ …down here at once."

Bulma shook her head, "I can't. She, I mean, your mom…I MEAN…the Queen…has…my suit...and my other capsule…but I am not sure about the suit's capability." Bulma looked away after stammering on like an idiot in front of Vegeta. She didn't know how to address his mom or what to do anymore. Vegeta walked over to the Queen, took the capsules, and tossed them to Bulma. She clicked the top, and out popped her suit. She turned it on watching the numbers on the bracer calibrate, and sighed heavily. Vegeta watched her demeanor and knew something was amiss. "What is it?"

"I compromised my suit when I sent out that last message…" She shook her bracer out of habit as if would spring back to life with a bit of agitation, "…it won't hold a charge for much more than 2 teleportations, and the shields are inoperable…but…" She placed the sensors on her temples, and instantly the translator began to work—it crackled a bit, and skipped every now and again, but it worked. "…at least this works." Now all the Saiyans could understand the human, which peaked curiosity and just a bit of apprehension for such a feat by a human.

Vegeta crossed his arms, "You are vulnerable?" Bulma nodded, "Yeah…thankfully the planet here is just like Earth…or I'd be dead. I might be able to tweak it back to better shape once I get back to the ship." Bulma popped open the second capsule to reveal the basket that Ary'on had given her, and inside of it her much needed salve. Before she left her damaged ship, she made a quick effort to encapsulate anything that would give away who she was, or who she traveled with. She didn't care about the mattress or some of her clothes, but she did care about that basket with all her stuff in it. Malbeca took the container of salve from Bulma, "Here…allow me," and voluntarily began to apply it on several of the abrasions she had to her cheek, neck, and shoulders. It was quiet, but not for long when Vegeta came up with a plan—a plan that Bulma wouldn't like at all.

"We will go topside to the ship to reconvene with the others…" He turned and looked at Bulma, "…you will remain here in the confines of the cavern until further instruction." Bulma opened her mouth, and contested Vegeta's orders, "I am not going to wait here like a sitting duck waiting for whenever you feel like coming back!" Vegeta walked towards the water as the other Saiyans followed suit—including the Queen. "Do not question me!" At that exact moment, the ground above them began to vibrate, chunks of the cavern began to fall around them from the intense vibration loosening the rock. The cavern was intact, and would hold much more than bombardment from above, but the occurrence was still frightening. Vegeta looked around to the others, "What is going on?" The Queen spoke, "It's the others…they've been known to blast the area trying to smoke us out, but they have yet to discover this volcanic tube."

Bulma looked at the others, "But the ships were not manned, I saw that myself." The Queen continued, "That is how they try to lure us out. It's all a ruse to make you look one way while they come at you from another." So, the war had begun. They couldn't leave now and risk exposing the cavern, especially when it would serve as a covert base for Bulma to hide. The ship was too visible, and if they were able to lower Bulma's shields, they could only assume that they would be able to infiltrate the command ship as well. Chances are there was not a fight overhead, but only the actions of a few Saiyans attempting to find more of King Vegeta's army.

"Shit…" Vegeta looked at the Saiyans, and then to his mother, and then to Bulma. He studied her face, and knew she was trying to come up with some sort of plan. "What if I teleport everyone to the ship, of course over multiple trips, and then we bring it back to orbit?" Vegeta sighed, "That will not be feasible. We are on the ground, and this is where we stay until I can find a ship for your escape back to Earth."

Those words hit Bulma like a ton of bricks. She immediately switched off her translator because she knew that whatever was about to come out of her mouth it was best no one could understand it.

"Back to Earth?! Now?! You can't be serious! After all we've been through you're just going to send me away—!"

"ENOUGH."

His tone vibrated the walls of the cavern as his eyes told such a different story.

"It is not safe here, and you know it. Getting you _OFF_ this planet is the only way you're going to make it out alive."

Bulma shook her head, "You know it doesn't have to be that way! There has got to be other options if you just let me explore a few—!" He cut her off again.

"There are no other options." His eyes cut through to the center of her soul, and she could see in them that he was not happy about this conclusion.

"But…Vegeta…"

He crossed his arms, "There are no exceptions. The decision is final, even if I have to drug you, or tie you down on a ship myself, you're leaving this planet."

There was an awkward silence in the cavern now, and Bulma resigned to his demand. There was no arguing his point, but it didn't mean that she had to listen to him—at least not right now. She turned her head away from his glare switching her translator back on, and spat out with vitriol, "So what's _your_ plan then?"

Her brief argument against his decision to send her away needed to be shut down if he was going to be able to follow through with his own idea. He wanted her to stay, he really did, and there was a moment that he thought it could happen. But like any moment of potential happiness the Prince would ever encounter it would be ripped away from him. It needed to be done, she needed to go if she was going to survive. He inhaled deeply, and resumed his questioning, "Can you, with 100% certainty, teleport 2 times?"

Bulma rolled her eyes to the disdain of Vegeta as looked at her bracer, and nodded, "Yes…but only twice." He continued, "Are you within range of the ship that you will be able to teleport there, and teleport back?" Bulma shrugged, "I don't know where you landed the ship." He turned to Cortese & Malbeca, "How far is the ship from this place?"

Malbeca searched her mind, and was able to somewhat accurately estimate the distance between the two points, "It is too far. Bulma, you would need both teleportations to make it back to the command ship." Silence fell over them again until…

"Wait! I'll just have him…I mean the King…King Vegeta…blast the suit to charge it once I get there so we can make it back!" When Bulma said aloud of King Vegeta's presence the Queen took a small step back as in disbelief. So much was happening in such a short amount of time, but she was the Queen, and she composed herself right away. Bulma's plan sounded so absurd, but it was a plan, and it was a functioning plan. Bulma looked at Vegeta with an assured look on her face, "It'll work!"

Vegeta walked over to Bulma, looked her deep in the eyes, and lowly spoke, "Then go. Teleport to him, and bring him here. Do not spare 1 second longer, or I will jeopardize their mission to retrieve you." Bulma could see it pained Vegeta to task her with such a mission, but she was his only logical choice, as much as he really wanted nothing more than to burst from the cavern and blast away any adversaries, especially now since she knew he was going to send her away. Problem with that plan was he'd risk exposing Bulma, and that he couldn't do either. "Go. Now. Before I change my mind." Bulma said nothing, and in a flash, she was gone.

Bulma knew the first teleportation would be a halfway point between the cavern and the command ship, but she wasn't sure where she'd end up. Luckily for her, it was a tranquil area of dense foliage battered by the rain. She teleported again with her fingers crossed that she would arrive at her destination. When it was over she looked around, and set her eyes on the ship. She was about 100 yards away—a trip she'd have to finish by foot. Luck was on her side here, and there was no one around to see her run as fast as she could towards the command ship. She entered, and looked around.

It was empty.

"SHIT!"

She turned the corner to come face to face with the impaled female Saiyan against the wall of the ship. Bulma opened her mouth to scream, but she had no words, no sounds, no idea what to make of this situation. She did manage to scream out one phrase…

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

She tripped backwards a couple feet as the horrific sight made her stomach turn. Luckily, she hadn't eaten anything in quite a while, or it would have been thrown up all over the impaled woman. Bulma's ensuing hysterics were cut short when she was met with a loud greeting.

"BULMA?! IS THAT YOU?!"

From the hallway came running King Vegeta followed by Shirazi. They were just about to gather the rest of the Saiyans for a regroup when she popped in, quite literally. "You are not hurt?" She was having a tough time breathing from the sight of the gruesome wall décor, but she managed to choke out her directive, "I am fine, but King Vegeta, you need to come with me, immediately." His mind raced, "What is it, what happened?!" Bulma turned her back, and tried to answer his questions as best she could. "In short, we found your wife, and my suit needs to be charged to get you to her!" It was probably the most obscure sentence the King had ever heard, but if Bulma said she found his wife, then he didn't care how ridiculous the rest sounded.

She quickly explained how he could charge her suit as she removed it to place on the ground so he could fire at it. His mind reeled in suspense that he was about to reunite with his wife, and his resolve to win this war was even more profound. He looked to Shirazi, "Gather everyone to meet here, get the shields up, and await our return." Shirazi nodded as Bulma held out her hand for the King to grab, "Let's go!"

Two teleportations later they were approximately 100 yards away from the lake which they needed to dive. "This way…we have to dive underneath the water…there's a ca— _!_ "

Bulma was lifted from her feet, and in a nanosecond she was underwater. The King spared no time to wait for Bulma to finish her statement—so he picked her up, clutched her to his chest, and dove in. When the bubbles dissipated he could see the ledge which to dive underneath, and made quick to do so. Bulma was clutched onto him awkwardly partly out of a mixture of surprise and fear.

Vegeta stood in the cave as his mother approached him in attempt to make small talk with her son. She pulled something from her pocket, and handed it to him. "I found this on her. It is the only reason her life was spared. I do express my sympathy for her interrogation…we can never be too sure anymore." He looked at his mom as he unfolded the paper, then laid his eyes upon what it concealed. It was the picture that Bulma had taken back when they were on the ship, with Vegeta in the background, and Bulma smiling from ear to ear. It was tattered, and torn a bit, but the image was clear. The image burned in his mind, a picture of the one person that had accepted him for the monster he was, and now like a monster he was going to break her heart and send her away. Vegeta resigned to himself that fate really, truly hated him.

His mom spoke, "We found her not far from a crashed ship that we recognized from Frieza's fleet. We assumed she was a spy, sent from _him_ , and during her interrogation she handed us this photo…" The Queen sighed, "…I thought it was fake…an attempt to play at my heartstrings, but then we heard the fighting above, and saw the others…so we came back here until we could figure out exactly what was happening, and try to make some sense of it all."

Vegeta folded the picture, and tucked it away in the breastplate of his armor. He spoke under his breath as he turned to walk away, "None of this makes any sense." She lowered her head, but could only agree with him. Nothing made any sense that was for damn sure. Their small conversation was interrupted by the bubbling of the water behind them. They turned, and prepared to receive whatever adversary came from the depths.

In a giant splash emerged the King, and clutched to his body was a sopping wet Bulma. He landed on the ground, his eyes scanning the cavern until ultimately locking onto his wife, his arms still around Bulma.

"…"

"…"

"…"

*COUGH* *COUGH* *HAAAACK*

The King and Queen's gaze turned to the blue haired woman which he'd nearly drowned still clung to his body. He released her as she took a few steps back so she could lean over her knees to cough up the remainder of the water she unexpectedly consumed from the King's impromptu swim.

"You…"

*COUGH*

"could've…"

*HAAAAACK*

"…warned me!"

*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*

He only ignored her outburst as he made his way to his Queen, stopping centimeters from her as he lightly touched her face.

"I have dreamt of this moment for so long."

There was a silence in the cavern as the King and Queen stood in each other's presence for the first time in roughly 8 years. It was such a bittersweet reunion, one that the Saiyans around them were proud to see, well, all except maybe one certain stubborn Saiyan.

The next few moments were extremely touching, especially for a warrior race such as them. Warmth and affection was not something that was widely known to be a Saiyan trait at all, it was actually thought Saiyan's lacked any trait for affection across the board, but like all things there comes a time where sometimes it's all you've got to pull you through day to day. Instantly, King Vegeta pulled his wife in to a tight embrace, and she wrapped her arms around him, tears streaming down her face. It was a touching moment that only a few Saiyans got to witness, including Vegeta, who turned away from the sight of true love's embrace.

Instead his eyes caught Bulma, who was now sitting on her butt, regaining her breath as Cortese patted her back from all the intense coughing from the water. Bulma completed yet another mission, and it was far time that he retired her to the sidelines before their luck ran out, and she was hurt beyond his ability to protect her. He turned his gaze back to the King and Queen as they spoke to one another in hushed tones, and then back to Bulma as she laid back on the ground semi-exhausted from her day thus far. Vegeta turned back to the King and Queen, and rudely cleared his throat, "If you've forgotten already there are other matters that are in need of your attention."

The King looked into the Queen's eyes, and rolled his. "He's insufferable." The Queen nodded at his barely audible comment, "Can you blame him?" The King took a step back, and sighed. She was right. Vegeta could be as insufferable as he wanted to an extent because he was almost entirely raised and groomed by Frieza. King Vegeta turned to his son, "Right. Shirazi is gathering the rest of the deployed army and will be awaiting our arrival back on the command ship."

The King turned and individually greeted each Saiyan that had escaped with his wife one by one. It wasn't easy to be on the run, and the King knew that they must have lost others that refused to submit to the tyrant that taken over.

"We will head there to discuss our next plan of attack."

There they all stood, reunited under the most convoluted circumstances, but reunited regardless. The King, the Queen, and their Prince all in one roof for the first time in decades. Bulma took special note of this moment as especially tender, even if it boiled Vegeta's patience.

King Vegeta turned to his son, "Let's go."


	35. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

Bulma sat on top of a towel laid on the cold floor of the cave as she quietly adjusted the circuitry of her suit. She opted to change her armored shirt out for a much cooler long sleeve dry-wick t-shirt as the mugginess of the cave was becoming a bit uncomfortable. Her boots and pants were finally dry from her swim with King Vegeta, so at least they were cleansed from the fresh water. She had created a small workstation comprised of a soft light from a battery powered lantern, and a work table that was just a small TV tray that she laid flat. There wasn't much she was able to do with her suit, especially for the technology and spare parts at her disposal, but even her own ingenuity surprised her sometimes. She managed to disengage the translator from the suit, and attach the sensors to her collar so she would have the ability to communicate, but she was unable to get the rest of her suit back to a useable state. To use its teleportation ability, she would have to have someone blast at it which Vegeta forbade any Saiyan to do. Even if they did, the suit was on its last leg…it would survive much more trauma.

She sighed heavily. He really ensured that she stayed put this time.

 ***FLASHBACK***

" _Woman, it is your best interest to remain here until you are assured safe passage above. Then, you leave. End of discussion."_

 _Bulma pleaded, "So that's it?! Why won't you hear me out—why are you always shutting me out?! I can help you and you know it!"_

 _If he was angry at her outbursts before, well, this certainly didn't help being it was occurring in front of everyone, and now he was really agitated._

 _Like a parent might do with a misbehaving toddler, Vegeta grabbed her by the arm leading her away from the onlooking Saiyans, and into the cell where they had imprisoned her. He shoved her in, and as she turned to face him she was pushed back into the wall by the force of his body—his hands falling flat against the stone behind her on each side of her head. She stood there hypnotized by his ebony eyes—her blue ones glistening from the oncoming tears. He leaned forward, his arms still extended into the rock behind her, closing his eyes as he pushed her head gently back against the rock as he leaned his forehead against hers, "Please…" She wasn't expecting to hear him start off with 'please' which only made her that much more upset about her imminent departure. He opened his eyes to revel in her pleading stare, whispering, "…just do as I say." His eyes, his body language, his whole demeanor spoke volumes of the intensity of his request—well, demand of her. She couldn't fight him anymore…the decision was made—her time with him was coming to an end._

 _So, she lowered her head to disguise the welling of her tears, bit her lip, and nodded silently._

 _Bulma resigned to his plead to her._

" _I won't fight you anymore."_

 _Vegeta pulled his hands form the rock behind her, and slowly stepped back witnessing the hurt and abandonment washing across her features. She could feel his eyes on her, and she didn't want to walk out with a miserable look on her face. So, to liven her mood, she reached out and placed her hand on Vegeta's chest trying her best to smile but failing miserably, "Looks like you'll get your silver lining after all."_

 ***END FLASHBACK***

She was agitated that she was left here, and her mind rolled over at Vegeta's ultimatum regarding her imminent departure. Sure, her leaving the planet was based off the notion that he would have to acquire a ship for her to use, and she thought that his plan would fail right then and there. Well, until the King had mentioned Noire's deceit, and that she had a ship waiting for her on the outskirts to take and never return. So, it seemed like it was all going according to Vegeta's plan after all. She began to smash at her bracer, and at the suit in frustration until it unexpectedly flickered on. "What the…?"

 _Power: 8%_

 _Shields: ERROR_

Her eyes grew big, "8%, huh?" She tweaked the bracer a bit more until she was able to direct all power to the cloaking mechanism. "Let's see it this works…"

It did. She managed to remove the mechanism that allowed the cloaking ability and attached it directly to her bracer, and secured it back to her left arm underneath her sleeve. Bulma exhaled loudly in relief knowing that she at least had the ability to ghost out should trouble find them. Her sudden release of tension caught the attention of a certain Saiyan left to ensure that she remained safe, or as Bulma really took it—to babysit her in the cave. "You have a lot on your mind?" Cortese was tasked to stay behind as he had prior report with Bulma, and because he was one of the strongest fighters they had. His abilities to fight were considered elite, but nowhere compared to Vegeta by any stretch on the word. To the Saiyans, Vegeta was in a class of his own, and was not to be compared to at all.

Bulma looked at him as she shook her head in disappointment, "Yeah. After everything I've done…to be sent away like…like…" Bulma flung her hand out motioning as if discarding yesterday's waste. Cortese sighed out of sympathy for the human. "I see…"

He walked over to her as she encapsulated her suit, and the other belongings for the moment, "I do not know what you and the Prince discussed, but I know the reason why he is sending you away is to keep you from harm. I also know that…" He leaned down to Bulma grinning largely, "…you have an affection for the Prince that extends beyond just duty. I see it all over your face."

Bulma blushed red, and even that low light of her prison couldn't mask the shades she turned. "I…well…I mean…" She looked at Cortese, and he looked at her with a face that said, _'try me'_ all over it. She resigned, and rested her cheek to her fist, "…yeah…fine. You got me." Cortese laughed, "Was that so hard?" He walked away from her towards the water's edge, and stared out at the pool. "You know, Bulma…" She turned her head to face him as he spoke, "…we Saiyans are such a convoluted people. We seek war, we divide, we conquer, we murder, and we exterminate as we deem fit per the instructions of our leadership."

Bulma blinked, and then blinked again at the sudden turn of conversation, "…Ummm…is this supposed to make me feel better?" He shook his head as he turned back to face her, "Hear me out. As I said, we are an inscrutable race know for our bloodshed and our power, however..." Cortese placed his hands behind his back, and tilted his head, "…we do understand affection."

His words resonated in Bulma's mind, and brought her to an earlier conversation prior to the departure of Vegeta and the others. The Queen mentioned how the tyrant could gain control over much of the population by manipulating their fears. Apparently, one by one there was a systematic breakdown of trust, a division among a small group of Saiyans, and as the traitors gained momentum, they could force the hand of those who opposed them by abducting their loved ones, children, husbands & wives, and exploiting their lives in exchange for complacency and service. One by one, each were tagged like cattle with a band around their necks, and if one defied the new King, or the New Order, their band would be detonated—killing their families, but allowing the perpetrator to live with their decision to rebel. So, if you fought back, you got to live, but you got to witness your family die. This is how control was gained—through exploitation of affection.

Bulma remained silent as he elaborated further, "What would be the point in our endeavors if it wasn't in the name of something we are trying to maintain? Now, I am not saying we do it out of affection for one another, even if it's just for the love of war, the love of battle, the love of satisfaction, or the love of ourselves. But, we do love, and more often than not, we do crave companionship." She leaned back on her hands as he spoke about the many definitions of affection to her, and each one he listed proved to her that Vegeta did have that spark in him, but how to fan the flame was an entirely different story. The cavern echoed with the sound of small rocks toppling through the tunnels which gained their attention for a split second, but was brushed off as nothing more than the settling of the prior blasting.

"Even I am here to fight for the perseverance of my people, but also for the affection of my significant other." He began to slowly pace the cavern while Bulma watched in awe of the Saiyan so openly disclosing such sensitive and personal information, and he saw it on her face. "You understand that Saiyans all have different personalities…much like I assume humans do as well? For lack of a better analogy, we aren't all like Prince Vegeta." Bulma laughed a bit as Cortese conveyed that just because Vegeta might be a callous ass, that it didn't mean that ALL Saiyans fit that personality. "Some of us are chattier than others, as I am sure you've surmised." Bulma nodded, "Yeah, I have seen that…but please…continue with your story…I am curious."

"Right, affection, as I was saying, my husband is a physician, and he was one of the first to come to this planet. Me, on the other hand, a highly regarded warrior with not as much intelligence—at least compared to him." Cortese smiled, "We met by happenstance. I was tasked to work in building armor alongside training as a warrior, and his intelligence was too valuable to lay waste in war." Bulma nodded, "Oh, so that's how you were so talented regarding the armor you tailored for me." He nodded.

"We are all given tasks, and we all contribute towards the one goal that has kept our race magnificent—at least—used too." Everyone contributed to ensure a prosperous planet, and a thriving race. The demeanor on his face changed a he thought about the tragic turn of events from Planet Vegeta, "I haven't seen him since that day we sought refuge, and now, thanks to you and the Prince, I might be given that opportunity after all." Bulma's eyes began to well up, "Oh my that is the sweetest—saddest—most heartbreaking—beautiful thing I've ever heard…and it came from a Saiyan!"

"Well isn't that unfortunate…"

Both Bulma and Cortese turned to the main tunnel to witness a small group of Saiyans approaching them. Cortese immediately threw himself in front of Bulma, but there was nowhere for her to go as he was hit dead in the chest with a ferocious blast, one that they knew would take his life. She couldn't cloak herself now—they knew she was there.

"…like I said…unfortunate that it's just a missed opportunity."

"CORTESE!?" Bulma rolled his massive body off her, and leaned over his bloodied frame. He looked at her coughing up blood, "…run." She cradled over him shielding her moves from the Saiyans behind her, but eventually she was picked up and spun around to face the leader of the small gang.

"What is this?! You've got to be kidding me!" They poked and squeezed at her, throwing her from Saiyan to Saiyan as they all laughed at her expense. She was defenseless, and now in the hands of the traitors. "How did you—!" She was quickly backhanded by one of the Saiyans, "You don't get to ask questions, wench." It was obvious that these Saiyans belonged to the group of traitors that defected King Vegeta's rule for their new king. "Now, now men, where are your manners. Let the little lady speak." They parted to allow one of the men from behind to walk up to Bulma smiling from ear to ear. Bulma squinted her eyes at him, and attempted to kick him as she screamed, "Kill me and be done with it!"

He laughed, "A feisty one! I like'em more when they fight back." He leaned in and smelled her hair, eliciting a gag from Bulma as she fidgeted in the arms of the guy who was holding her back. "You know…next time your friends leave you here, they should really leave less ripples in the lake." He walked passed her to the body of Cortese, and kicked him hard enough to send him flying into the side of the cavern wall. Bulma cried out at his action, but it was useless. Over and over he beat the body of her friend just to show that he could do whatever he wanted to do. "Such a shame. I knew he'd never turn on his beloved King Vegeta—or should I say—ex-King Vegeta. Too bad, I'm sure his husband would've wanted to see him."

He walked back over to Bulma tilting his head back and forth, back and forth, as if toying with her. "So, what should I do with you?" He looked at his men, "What do you think guys? Is she worth keeping?" They all laughed at her making all forms of crude and disgusting comments, before they were silenced. "There must be a reason you were left down here with your—now deceased—bodyguard, isn't there?" Bulma looked away, and remained silent. "Ahhhh, so you are important. You might be very beneficial to me after all."

He turned and began to walk to the water's edge, "So this is how they got in and out of this volcanic tube for so long? Seems to be a bit of a nuisance having to get wet all the time, when there was a perfectly good tunnel that opened up overhead not too long ago." Bulma thought back to the blasting from above, and could only assume that they had found a weak spot in the tunnel system and made their way in on the sly. The rocks they she heard earlier was probably them infiltrating their hideout. "We've been looking for that bitch for YEARS, and we almost had her guys!" They all rumbled in anger at the missed chance of capturing the Queen. "But, it looks like we traded one female for another, maybe even a more significant one."

He placed his hand under Bulma's chin, and lifted her eyes to his, "Come now. If it's a war his ex-highness Vegeta wants…he's got it, and I've got his precious exotic prisoner." Bulma's eyes widened at his assumption, but she had to think on the fly. Her head reeled with some sort of cover story, and she had one. She spat in his face as she spoke fiercely, "You will regret touching me…a servant in Frieza's army!"

He pulled his hand from her face, and wiped her spit from his cheek. Her assertion to work for Frieza instantly robbed the look of satisfaction from all their faces, and she even felt the grip of the one who held her loosen just a tiny bit—in fear. "Are you deaf? Release me at once, or your rule will be the shortest in Saiyan history once Frieza is done with you." The leader looked a bit shaken, but he did not budge, until one of the others motioned for his attention. He turned, and walked back to two other Saiyans as they spoke in hushed tones. Bulma's heart was pounding, and she was really hoping that she didn't run out of luck.

"Your Highness…"

Bulma overheard the reference to the Saiyan— _so that's the new King?_

"…that ship that crashed had Frieza's insignia all over it…there is no doubt it was a ship from his fleet." His eyes darted back and forth, "Are you suggesting that it she is legitimately a member of Frieza's army?" One of the others shrugged nervously, "It is entirely plausible, but I can't say for sure. She is dressed—awkwardly—for a member of Frieza's army." Silence fell over them before he turned, and made his way back to Bulma. Bulma was determined to beat him at a battle of the bluff. "If you are who you claim to be, then why shouldn't I kill you right here and now? And why are you here with that Saiyan?"

Bulma didn't miss a beat, "I need not disclose my reasoning to the likes of you. Best case scenario is I'm just a scout looking for planets for Frieza to claim. You can kill me, and maybe—just maybe—for your sake Frieza doesn't already know that I am here."

The tyrant King eyed her, "And the worst case scenario?"

Bulma smiled slyly, "Frieza's already on his way. Your move, asshole."

She had them in a sticky situation. No matter how great he thought his army was, he was no match for Frieza—or even Frieza's army. "So, then—what do you suggest we do with you then?"

Bulma leaned forward and got right in the new King's face, "You let me go, and maybe I'll report that this planet is unremarkable, and we all live another day." The seconds passed slowly before the tyrant crossed his arms, and smiled, "I think I'll take my chances." Bulma's eyes grew wide at his reluctance to accept her role in Frieza's fleet, and that was the last thing that Bulma heard before everything around her went black as she was knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile back on Earth…

People were running around like mad, and the phones rang off the hook at Capsule Corps. The company's yearly anniversary was at the end of the year, which coincidentally fell near the anniversary of Mr. & Mrs. Brief's 30th wedding anniversary. So, in celebration of the two big events they decided to host one huge spectacular gala, especially since they were told that their little girl would also be home two weeks prior to the event with the luck of the dragon balls. Everyone would be invited, and it would be a formal event to remember.

Assistants ordered cakes, delicacies, food & drink, as others organized color schemes and layout of the grand gala. It would be hosted near the Brief's estate in a large stone mansion overlooking a huge lake lined with blooming cherry trees & weeping willows blowing carefree in the breeze. Even the weather was forecast to be perfect given previous years data. It would be near the holidays as well, which gave a magical feeling to the return of their daughter & heiress.

Krillin watched as various workers came, measures, took pictures, and left, "Wow, I can't believe time is passing so quick." Gohan watched as event planners came and went finalizing all the intricate details. "Do these things usually get planned out so far out in advance? I mean…it's nearly June, and the party is in December!" Krillin laughed, "Yeah buddy…events like these usually get planned out a year ahead. Weddings sometimes even 2 years ahead! It's no joke." Gohan nodded as he wiped his brow, "Well, in 2 weeks we'll be able to use the dragon balls & wish Dad back!" Krillin nodded, "Yup, and then Yamcha, and then in 6 months right before all of this occurs…" He pointed to the mansion around them referring to the gala, "…we'll have our Bulma back too." They both inwardly reflected on how much they missed their friends.

"I bet Mr. & Mrs. Briefs will be beyond excited, won't they?" It wasn't really a question, but more of a blanket statement for them all. "Yeah Gohan…it'll be awesome." The plan was to first bring back Goku, then Yamcha with the remaining wish, and then in 6 months, bring back Bulma, and use the remaining wish to move the Namekians somewhere more comfortable with the help of the Earth dragon balls. "Soon enough little buddy…soon enough. Just two more weeks."

Many hours later back on the new planet…

A twitch…

…a spasm…

…a cough…

…and then the light…

He lurched forward hacking and coughing from the blast in his chest that had ended his life, except here he was, alive and well. Cortese placed his hands on his chest patting all around feeling for the injury, but none was found. _I wasn't imagining it…_

He looked down to see a giant hole in his armor—his skin exposed but no signs of damage. _I—I don't understand—_ Then the memories came flooding back to him. He remembered a blast, and then he had fallen on top of Bulma. He remembered her rolling him over seeing the outline of her panicked face. She had reached into her garment, and then placed something in his mouth in between his teeth closing his jaw on it before everything went black. He looked around the room in a panic, "Bulma?!" He stood, dizzy at first but it resolved instantaneously, "BULMA?!"

She was gone.

He looked at the ground and saw many sets of footprints circling around a small area where there was much kicked up dirt. That had captured her, and there was no doubt that they had taken her.

"BULMAAAAAAAA!"

He flew out of the cavern as fast as he could to the command ship where he knew he would find Vegeta and the others. His chest was tight knowing that he had failed his mission, and now Bulma was in dire jeopardy. _How did they find us…how did they sneak in?!_ His memory recalled that moment when they both heard the falling of rocks in the tunnels behind them, and they both dismissed the sounds as nothing more than loosened rocks falling from all the commotion going on above ground. Unfortunately for them both, they were sorely incorrect. The rain was falling hard with the sound of distant thunder rumbling through the clouds above him. _Almost there…Bulma…hang on._

Vegeta was in his usual stance, perched up against a wall as he listened to his father hammer out the details of their attack on the city. With the Queen with them, as well as the other few Saiyans that had managed to flee from the tyrant, they now had intelligence regarding the layout of the underground system. He remained quiet, mostly distant form the conversation at hand—instead he surveyed his mother as she stood close to her husband. She had barely changed since he'd seen her last. Yes, she was a bit older now with a few aged features on her face from the constant stress she'd been under since Vegeta's abduction. Her hair was still the same deepest shade of brown that he remembered from childhood, but it was cut short most likely the result of not having to manage long hair post-mutiny. Her eyes were a many shades lighter than her hair, which gave her such an exotic appeal from other Saiyan women. Her dark eyelashes combined with her tan skin provided such a contrast—certainly a look that caught his father's attention many years ago. Vegeta's eyes wandered to her frame, and just like the others, they were very malnourished and thin for a true Saiyan. But like all Saiyans, they did what was necessary to remain in the best health as possible, which was a contributing factor for how they evaded the others for so long.

Vegeta happened to look up from his survey of his mother to meet her eyes, watching him in return. They both paused, and she tried to smile slightly at his stare, but he turned away as if not to care. His goal was to find his mother, but now that he had found her, it didn't fill any void in his soul that he thought it would. His family stood around him, yet here he remained so utterly alone. The feeling of loneness and empty purpose wasn't new to him. It's how he's lived his entire life, until recently, when a certain human woman snuck in and allowed him to feel wanted. He made up his mind. His mission was to get Noire's reserved ship, get Bulma, and get her off this planet.

 _I have no reason to stay here…_

He began to contemplate leaving with Bulma—an option that he initially thought Ludacris—but now he began to realize that he didn't have to send her away just yet. He could order her to fulfill her obligation beside him, then again, from the look on her face back in the cave it didn't seem that he'd have to order her to do anything. She wanted to stay by his side—why, he didn't know—but deep down it's what he wanted as well. He was brought out of his trance by someone outside the ship hailing to be let in—immediately. He felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach—like all his dreams, eventually they turn to nightmares, and the nightmares only get worse and worse.

Shirazi opened the communication to the outside of the ship, and popped the video on the command screen. Vegeta's eyes widened when he saw who it was. Malbeca spoke on a whisper, as if she already knew the answer to her question, "What is he doing here?!" The image was frightening as they watched Cortese aggressively slam on the shields trying to get in. Vegeta yelled, "Let him in, IMMEDIATELY," as he motioned to Shirazi to open the door, which he was already one step ahead. The King spun around the table to intercept with Cortese as he came flying in, sopping wet, and near panicked. "WE HAVE TO GO, NOW! THEY HAVE HER! THEY HAVE BULMA!"

Vegeta grabbed him by the collar and slammed him to the wall out of pure fury. Cortese had one job to do, and he failed at it. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! YOU WERE TASKED TO PROTECT HER WITH YOUR LIFE!" Vegeta's eyes trailed down Cortese's armor, and he saw the giant gaping hole that was left there exposing his chest underneath. He looked at Cortese, "ANSWER ME!"

"They came in through an access deep in the tunnel created from their latest bombardment. One minute I was with Bulma, and then the next minute we were under attack with no warning. He—he blasted at her, but I intervened…" Vegeta could see there was something incredibly inexplicable in Cortese's eyes, "WHAT IS IT?!"

"I—I died…they killed me…I remember it." Vegeta looked at him for a few trailing seconds, then let go while Cortese tried to fit together the pieces to the puzzle he was trying to solve. "Bulma, she put something in my mouth before it all went black…and then next thing I know I woke up…like this." Vegeta grit his teeth together in aggravation.

 _She used the last senzu bean…_

So, Cortese did defend her with his life, literally, which is the only reason why Vegeta didn't reach out and take it right then and there. The King looked at his wife, balling his fists in rage. Vegeta walked over to the schematic of the entire underground empire, and started barking his commands, "TELL ME, RIGHT NOW, WHERE THE ACCESS POINT IS FOR WHERE THEY KEEP THEIR CAPTURED!" His mother stepped forward, and pointed, "They would be here. It is heavily guarded so I am coming with you." A few other Saiyans stepped forward to accompany Vegeta on his rescue mission, but he immediately declined them all, "You will do no such thing." His mother, taken back a bit by his assertion declining her role looked at him perplexed, but not for long.

"All of you have been nothing but one convoluted nightmare throughout my entire life. The less of you I have near me, the better off I'll be." There was silence throughout the ship as no one, not even the King himself, tried to counter his argument. Until…

*CRRRSSSHHHHH*

Malbeca jumped in her seat when a transmission came through the ship's radio. "What the—!?"

The radio cracked & popped again, as the ship got even quieter if were even possible. Then a voice…a small, whisper came over the intercom…

"…hey…is anyone there…can you hear me…?"

Everyone on the command deck looked at each other as if hearing a ghost, but then when the realization hit them who was speaking, they all jumped into action.

"We can hear you!" It was the collective voices of Malbeca, Shirazi, King Vegeta, and the Prince himself all answering at once. They all looked at each other, but focused back at the events unfolding at the present. Vegeta yelled out in his typical mannerism, "WHERE ARE YOU?! STAY PUT BECAUSE I'M—!"

"SHHHH! Vegeta, no! Not now…do NOT come here now! This is PERFECT!" Vegeta pounded his fists on the table, "WHAT IS THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Bulma could hear in his voice that he was losing his shit, and she giggled a bit inwardly at his concern, "Please listen. I have someone who is willing to help, but I need to him to get on the radio...please tell me that Cortese is there…" The Saiyans looked at him at once, a bit intimidating, but he managed to speak up. "Bulma…I am here. I am alive thanks to you." They heard Bulma's radio shuffle a bit, as if being yanked from her hand before a voice came across the ship's speakers, "Cortese…is it really you? Is what this woman says true?"

His eyes widened at the sound of the very familiar voice, "Gavis…?" He didn't know how she did it, and frankly he didn't care. She had found Cortese's husband in a sea of Saiyan strangers, in only a matter of a few hours. "Gavis…it is me…and it is true…we are here…we are coming to liberate you all." They heard the microphone shuffle a bit more, and then a small muffled argument about who was going to talk next until Bulma came back on, "Here's what happened…"

 _Earlier…_

Bulma had woken up to the sound of a loud bang. She was in a dark cell somewhere deep underground where the only light that pierced through was from the poorly lit hallways surrounding her prison. _This must be the underground area that the Queen mentioned…_

There wasn't much activity going on around her at all. Her presence was thought of as one of little concern—she was just a human woman—she had no special abilities so leaving her locked in a cell unattended was acceptable to the traitors. She leaned up against the wall subconsciously rubbing her forearms with her hands when she felt her bracer underneath her shirt. _They never checked me for weapons?_ She then felt her shirt. _Both capsules too…they never checked anything!_ She could see in every direction, and she was alone for the time being. _I need to get out of here…but how…what can I do…_

It was like a lightbulb turned on in her head, and then she grinned. Her cunning scared even herself sometimes.

So, in that moment she popped open a capsule to grab a screwdriver. _Come on…please work…_ She fiddled with the bracer to allow the cloaking mechanism to flash brightly when depressed. Not good to have on when you're trying to hide, but right now it would be perfect to serve as a diversion. "There…" She hurriedly packed away her goods. All she needed to do was figure out the best moment to execute her plan, but as her luck would have it two Saiyans emerged from the long corridor, then came down the hallway to stand at her cell door, smirking at her imprisonment. They were also from the same group that had taken her hostage, but the King was nowhere to be found.

"Rise and shine bitch, King Ginn wants a word with you." They opened the cell door as Bulma stood surveying the men, the room, and any cues that could help her escape. She said nothing as she exited the cell, and followed the Saiyans to her destination. The trip was long, and as she walked she passed an unsecured area where she saw the many Saiyans imprisoned. They were not housed in cells, but the thought of escape was thwarted by the tiny red light that blinked on their collars. They looked at her as she passed them, their faces void of hope, and drenched in misery. Her heart ached as they led her to a door, up a flight of stairs and through an area where the ambiance turned more official. It was cleaner, brighter, and obviously where anyone who aligned with the tyrant King got to hang out. Much like any society built from the backs of slaves, the workers lived in slums, and those who exploited them lived off silver and porcelain. Bulma peered through the windows to observe several smaller buildings that looked to be areas of little congregation. Her survey ended when she was brought in front of a large door where one of the Saiyans knocked.

"Enter."

She recognized the scummy voice immediately to belong to the tyrant in charge of this whole fucked up operation. "King Ginn, we brought the prisoner as you requested." He turned to her, and smiled as if he had won some grand bet, and he was about to collect his prize. He was sickening to Bulma, and she turned to look away from him. "Is that the way you are taught to address royalty?" One of the Saiyans next to her hit her in the gut, forcing her down to her knees in pain.

"That's better."

He walked up to her as she stood back up, meeting his gaze with ferocity.

"I'll give you one last chance to release me before I am teleported back to Frieza's ship, or you will pay dearly."

There was a pause among them all, before the tyrant King Ginn burst out in laughter. "Foolish girl! You think your empty threats scare me? I know that you are somehow affiliated with his unroyal highness Vegeta, and I am confident that you'll tell me exactly what I want to know. I know his army has reconvened at his ship, and I'd be a good host to greet them at the gate, but I sure hate when my feet get wet. Instead, I think I'll have him come to me, and they can die in front of the ones they came to save."

He grabbed her arm, and led her over to a window that overlooked the entire underground compound. "You see them? Don't you?" He pulled a small toggle from his pocket that looked like a remote control. "Just one flick of my thumb, and I can kill one, two, ten, or all of them." Bulma eyed the remote as he sat it on top of a small table while he turned away from the window, and away from Bulma. She sneered, "Why are you telling me this?"

He turned back to her grinning, "Because that is going to be your life now. Take a good look, because the only perspective you'll have from now on will be from lying on your back." The tyrant looked so smug with himself pronouncing to Bulma that she would now, and forever serve as his own personal concubine. It was enough to make her gag, but she held onto her fortitude because her moment to be triumphant was coming. One of the Saiyans opened a drawer, and pulled out one of the collars that the other Saiyans wore. Bulma began to get nervous, and her time to force her hand was upon her.

"That is unfortunate..." He looked at her puzzled, expecting to hear her plea for her sanctity, but instead she brushed him off using his name passively to get further under his skin, "…well, 'Ginn,' it looks like you're out of time. Oh, and don't worry about _**King**_ Vegeta and his men. They found what they came for, and are probably already off the planet. At least he's smart enough to know when to pick your battles, as a true king would." He didn't even have the chance to grab her before she had slyly crossed her arms, and in a flash…she was gone.

"What the…?"

Bulma had slid her hand under her sleeve, and activated the flash to distract them from her true plan. In the bright flash of light, she was able to cloak herself, and move far away from them in the room, but she remained as silent and still as possible. She watched as the confusion smacked the Saiyans in the face, and grinned with her fingers crossed. With 8% left in energy, she would have more than enough juice to remain cloaked for a long time.

Ginn, as well as his two minions looked around the room. The woman was gone. "Where is she…where did she go?!" The panic had begun to set in now as the realization that maybe the blue-haired woman wasn't bluffing after all. Maybe she really did work under Frieza. "Is she…is she seriously with Frieza?!" They tore the room apart looking for her, as well as up and down the halls, in closets, and anywhere she could have crept. It was no use though, because they all watched her disappear right in front of them. She didn't move. She was teleported out…or so it seemed. In all the chaos, the tyrant Ginn began to order an immediate shutdown of the compound. All Saiyans had to return to their bunks, and no one was to be out until they could figure out what was going on.

"We must head to the airfield. If this woman is in Frieza's charge, our only option is to get off this planet!" They all hurried out leaving Bulma concealed in the same room she had never left. Quietly, she walked over to the desk, and picked up the toggle that the tyrant had left behind by mistake—or fear—or a combination of them both. She eyed the toggle, and looked out the window to see the prisoners forced back to their bunks. There was no doubt that if her threat was real, and if Frieza was coming, that the tyrant had no concern to free the prisoners…just let Frieza deal with them. Bulma bit her lip, she needed to find somewhere safe that she could radio the command ship, and somewhere that she could dismantle the collars remotely.

 _Flash forward to present…_

"…there you have it. I happened to find Gavis as I was looking for a safe area to work in, and to radio you all. I found the infirmary where he was ordered to remain, so I took my chances to see if he would be able to help." The Queen now stepped up to the table, and leaned on it with her hands as she heard Bulma's intention. "Are you telling me that you can disarm those collars?" The radio crackled, "I can, and I will. I just need time…an hour or so…that's why I can't have you all come flying up in here destroying everything." The Queen looked at her husband, and to the others in the room, "If she can remove those collars…this war is over. It'll be 3 to 1, easily, maybe even 4 to 1." Bulma came back on the radio, "Yeah, but I need time! I'm headed to the airfield now so I can wire the device into the amplifier, so once I flip the switch ALL the collars turn off at once."

Vegeta was pacing back and forth at the thought of the events transpiring. Bulma was in enemy territory, and she was single handedly toppling a tyrant empire that had done so much damage to so many Saiyans. He slammed his fist on the table, "I DON'T LIKE IT AT ALL!" His outburst was met with criticism, until he explained, "…are you telling me in just a matter of hours you are crumbling his empire, and bringing this madman to his knees!? It sounds too good to be true! It must be a trap…what in the world have you got to exploit that wasn't already attempted by others who died trying?"

The radio went silent. Vegeta had one mega-huge point, and it seemed that all the positive energy that Bulma had built in this new plan was destroyed by Vegeta though his pragmaticism, his pessimism, and his lengthy experience at war. The radio came alive with her answer, "Vegeta…I am using the one thing that the others didn't have, fear." Silence begot the room as Bulma continued, "The tyrants never feared anything, but now, they fear me, because they think that I am associated with Frieza's army because of the I crashed is thought to come from his fleet. I'm playing them, and their fear of Frieza has clouded their judgement."

There it was. Bulma duped them, and they fell for it out of fear of the slight possibility that it could be true. "They are headed to the airfield now to scan for any of Frieza's ships. Once they find nothing, I am positive they'll be super pissed…that will be when you guys come strike. In the meantime, I am giving Gavis my extra radio so he can keep in contact regarding any developments he hears, and to organize the others, and organize with you. I'll let you know when I get to the airfield, and disarm the collars." Vegeta crossed one arm across his chest, and the other to his face as he squeezed the bridge of his nose tightly.

"While I have you guys…King Vegeta are you there?"

The King spoke in response to her inquiry, "I am."

"Awesome, hey…how pissed off does Vegeta look right about now?"

Everyone looked at Vegeta at once in utter silence, as he peered up from his fingers to meet their gaze.

King Vegeta responded, "Very."

She was correct. He straightened out immediately, and began to yell at the radio, "WOMAN, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" You could hear the smile on Bulma's face when she came back to calm her favorite stressed out Prince, "Don't worry Vegeta…I didn't forget my promise…once it's over you'll be rid of me…remember…silver linings!" He rolled his eyes hard, "YOU HAVE ONE HOUR!"

Bulma sighed, "An hour it is."

*click*

The radio transmission ended leaving Vegeta with blood pressure so high he could practically feel his pulse in his hair. King Vegeta wasted no time to act, and began to orchestrate their attack on the compound. In one hour, the Saiyans would be free, the tyrant would be dead, and Vegeta could wrap his hands around the neck of the blue-haired human that tormented every fabric of his being.

 _One hour, Bulma, and your ass is mine._


	36. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

He landed on the steps of his small clinic, just outside of the underground passageways. He was one of the only Saiyans not secured by a collar, the reasoning that if he was to abandon his people, he would be abandoning everything he believed in. Metaphorically speaking, his collar was his profession, and he would never abandon any of them. He moved into the underground area usually bustling with the captive Saiyans performing their daily duties, but the streets and tunnels were empty. The walkways were muddy from the mix of dirt and rain pouring in from the top level of the compound seated directly over the slums of the Saiyans enslaved below. They had been ordered inside their bunks until further notice, which only made spreading the news that much more difficult. Their mandated curfew heightened their cause for concern…why was King Ginn forcing them inside?

His task was simple on paper, but it would not be simple to execute. He would have to spread word to the Saiyans underground that help had come, but they needed to be patient, they needed to remain inconspicuous, but they needed to remain vigilant. Gavis thought to himself as he closed the door to the infirmary leaving to the underground slums as quickly as possible— _If I can tell just a few, and they can spread the word…I need to find Bardock…he'll be able to help spread the word expeditiously._

"HEY, YOU!"

Gavis froze in his tracks, and slowly turned to face his accuser. "GAVIS! WHY ARE YOU NOT IN THE INFIRMARY AS INSTRUCTED?" The Saiyan was a member of King Ginn's brute squad sent out to keep order, and maintain the 'peace' by removing any threat he seemed fit. Gavis was a Saiyan, but he was no fighter. He might be able to hold his own against most, but not against the warrior class—that's where Cortese came in handy. Slowly, and calmly, he turned around and held up his hands as an act of goodwill, "I am responding to the needs of our expectant mothers. Given the King's strict orders to ensure the healthy pregnancy of all expectant mothers, I am making sure this sudden retreat to their quarters coupled beside this nonstop rain does not induce unwanted stress on either mother or child."

It was one of the biggest lies that Gavis could come up with, but it was one of the most convincing. The birth rate had slowed dramatically since King Ginn's rise to power due of his tyrant reign. Women were ill-wanting to conceive, and bring in a new generation to be ruled by such a monster. But, a King needs servants, needs population, and needs slaves, so he ordered only certain women of childbearing age to 'get to it' with his followers so the newborn can serve under his rule as they grew. They neglected to use the term 'rape' in this instance, because no King would want to be associated with such a method for population growth. Instead, they were given a choice, conceive, or die. It was disgusting. It was vile. It was ruthless, but, it was about to come to an end provided Gavis & Bulma could pull it off.

The sentry looked at Gavis, and sneered, "…make it fast, doctor." He spun, and continued to patrol the area while Gavis closed his eyes thankful for such idiot guards. _So dumb…but so useful._ His mind drifted to his own Cortese—handy with a needle & thread, and a sword, but not too brilliant upstairs. He made his way to the first small barrack, and went inside to spread the news.

Meanwhile…

Her feet pattered softly on the steps outside the communications center for the airfield she was determined to infiltrate. The rain still poured down, albeit lighter than before, but still obscured the surrounding areas for anyone on the surface. She was planning to go alone, but Gavis introduced a faster alternative for her to complete her task.

" _I will transport you. Cloak me, and I can get you as close to the compound without risk of being seen. This will shorten the time traveling exponentially, and increase the amount of time you will have to find what you are searching for." She didn't want to involve him, or put him at risk so close to the finish line, but he was determined to make sure she succeeded—he was determined to see Cortese again. "I guess I can't say no, can I?" He shook his head. "Let's go."_

On top of the building sat a tower used for radio transmission, one that Bulma thought for sure she'd be able to pair with the device she'd configured to inactivate all the collars. It didn't take her long to reconfigure the King's device he'd left behind, it was a simple toggle that needed to be reversed, but now she needed to amplify it to ensure the signal got to each and every enslaved Saiyan. She moved through the building like a mouse with padded feet. She might not have the capability to be seen, but she could still be heard. If she was heard, that would only invite too much investigation, too many others, and the potential of blowing her cover would heighten.

The building was dark, quiet, and seemingly empty, but she knew that the King and his cronies were somewhere. The stench of old abandonment permeated the air. It must have been a long time that fresh air was ever introduced into the building. Floor by floor she made her way, until she entered a large room full of computers, devices, microphones, maps, and radios. _This is it…this must be the radio tower._ She maneuvered quietly through the seemingly abandoned room, and looked out the glass windows down to the airfield beneath her. Old ships lay in waste, unused in so long, grounded, and in need of maintenance. She scanned the area below for any signs of the King, or his posse, but saw nothing. The rain didn't help her make eyes on anything either.

The lightning lit up the dark grey sky as the thunder rumbled low and long across the whole compound. None of the ships looked even remotely in any shape to be used, which meant that there must have been a ship nestled away somewhere else, and it would be small given by the King's lack of informing the others about a potential visit from Frieza. Bulma furrowed her brow at his logic…or lack thereof. He didn't tell anyone else about the potential of a Frieza visit by now, either meaning he was all about self-preservation and leaving them to die, or, he figured out that she was indeed full of shit. Either way, her mission was still the same, but her mission would soon turn into a nightmare when she went to turn on power.

*click*

Nothing.

The building was dead. It may have been just this one particular building cut off from the rest of the airfield, or the entire airfield was dead. Bulma bit her lip…this was an outcome she knew might exist, but really, really hoped that turned out in her favor.

 _Son of a bitch…_

Bulma pressed the break button on her radio signaling for Gavis to respond if he could, and thankfully, he was in a position that he was safe to do so. "I am here." She sighed, "There's no power here…do you know if there's a remote area to switch it on?" There was a silence over the radio for a brief period, but Gavis came on, "I am not sure. I am in the 8th housing barrack now. When I get to the 16th, there might be someone there that can answer your question…that barrack is where they house the 'technically savvy' men & women." Bulma sighed to herself, "How long will that take?"

"Not long. 20 minutes if I hurry."

Bulma looked out the window at the dark & drenched airfield, "How many barracks are there?"

The radio crackled on, "25…all which hold about 100 persons each." Bulma bit her lip…that sure was a lot of imprisoned Saiyans to inform. Hopefully he would have enough time before the cavalry came blasting through the south gate. _Wow—about 2500 Saiyans…and yet they are captive by such a small number. Sad that the actions of such few can destroy the lives of so many._ The rain began to pick up as she wandered about the room looking for any way that she could turn on the power, but it seemed futile. She needed to go back outside, and look there instead. She wanted to be proactive in the 20 minutes she needed to wait for Gavis to acquire that information. There was also no telling if he would come back with good news.

She made it down to the first floor as the lightning flashed through the windows illuminating the dusty furniture. She was not able to make it outside before two of King Ginn's goons came barreling in barely even giving her enough time to duck. She was cloaked, yet the reaction was natural for her to hide out of the intensity of her situation. The men went upstairs, but to exactly what room she didn't know.

 _Fuck…what are they doing here?_

Slowly she turned off her radio—the last thing she needed was for Gavis to chirp in, and blow her cover. That sound would be a red flag to the Saiyans, and there's no telling if they'd even inquire to what made the noise before arbitrarily blasting away at the direction it came from. She crept back upstairs to trail the men, and it didn't take long for their purpose to come out.

"It is not here either."

Bulma peered through the open door as the men trashed the same radio room that she'd just left. _What are they looking for?_ One of the men opened an old cabinet, and smiled, "I found it!" He pulled out a large object, square in shape with a few toggles and dials on the front. "Is the device still operational? It's been sitting here for years." The other Saiyan flipped a switch, and the device slowly powered on. "It needs a charge, but it will do for now." It began to ping softly as he spoke, "This will tell us whether or not there are any of Frieza's ships near the planet."

Bulma's eyes grew wide. _Oh no…_

It was a large remote scouter, and they were using it to confirm Bulma's assertion that Frieza was on his way.

She clenched her teeth together, _No…no, no, no…not now…shit!_

The scouter pinged softly as the Saiyan played with the dials, and then plugged it into the amplifier that Bulma had her eye set on. The device powered on the tower, emitting a signal through the atmosphere looking for any of Frieza's fleet.

*Ping…*

*…ping…*

*…ping…*

…and then reported what Bulma knew it would…

"AH HA! The little bitch was lying! Come…let's inform King Ginn the news that there is no Frieza fleet, and that we just have a conniving woman loose that's hiding by smoke and mirrors." The Saiyan turned off the scouter, unplugged it from the tower's amplifier, and placed it under his arm. "I'll head to barrack #16. I know there is someone there that can modify this scouter to track whatever devices she's using to evade us." The Saiyans took off in a hurry, and Bulma stood at the doorway clutching her hands to her sides. _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

She made sure she had a visual on the Saiyans as they left before switching on her radio & chirping up Gavis. "GAVIS! You there?!"

He returned her transmission, "I am. I'm at barrack 14—!" Bulma cut him off, "There's no time! Two Saiyans are on their way to #16 now, they're looking for someone who can alter a device in order to locate my whereabouts!" Gavis responded, "I'll head there now...6maybe I can slow them down…"

Bulma began to pace, "No…it won't be enough time…I need to act now…I can't wait any longer." She looked over at the room that housed all the radio equipment, and the tower she needed to access to get the signal out to deactivate the collars. "I—I'll have to jump it myself." Gavis was already on his way to barrack #15 to enlist the help of a trusted friend that could aid in informing the others. He made it to the doorway, and burst in startling all its residents, "Where's Bardock?!"

Vegeta paced in the ship's corridor as he waited rather impatiently for either Bulma or Gavis to chirp up on the radio. So far, it was silent, the only noise being made was the sound of the Saiyans prepping for battle. He head ached with the absurdity of the situation happening all around him at the moment. Bulma was in the compound, and he was out here waiting for her to give him the word to strike. _Who the Hell does she think she is…ordering me…a warrior around like a trained dog?_ He paced back and forth unhappy with what fate had thrown at him this time around. Another major annoyance was that he actually listened to her. He chose to wait for her and Gavis. He chose to allow her to complete her self-appointed mission. But worst of all, this whole mess could have been avoided if he had only let her come with him to the ship. She would be in his care, she wouldn't have been captured, and the Saiyans would be at war right now. Except for him. He wasn't fighting this war for them, not now, and not ever.

 _I should have taken her to the ship hidden away for Noire when I had the chance._

There was little use for regrets now since what was done, was done. Vegeta was dead set on stuffing Bulma into that ship and sending her on her way, but he wanted to ensure the ship actually existed before exposing Bulma to any of King Ginn's goons if they were out patrolling. Without her suit to protect her, there was no guarantee that she would get out of any ensuing battle unscathed, which was a risk Vegeta was not willing to take. So here he was, angry, pissed, and impatiently waiting for her signal, when all he ever wanted to do was get her off this planet. He still didn't even know whether or not the ship King Vegeta informed him about even existed.

King Vegeta had everyone under assignment, and his blood pulsed with the call of war. Everyone bustled around getting ready for the oncoming battle, the victory, and the ensuing reunion among those they'd not seen in many years. He walked over to his son and stared at him intensely. There were lots of things that Vegeta did not like, and struggling through a conversation which he'd want no part of was high on that list.

King Vegeta crossed his arms loosely, "It is evident that you will not be engaging in this battle." Vegeta met his father's gaze, "My objective is to put as much distance between myself and this place as I possibly can." He turned to walk away, but not before King Vegeta laughed which only stopped Vegeta in his tracks, "What is so humorous to you?"

King Vegeta tilted his head, "We'll see what Bulma has to say about your plans, now, shall we?" Vegeta turned, and slowly walked towards his father. His stare was intense, and the rage flowing from Vegeta began to grow. Vegeta parted his lips to speak, but his words were robbed from him as the radio chirped on. He sneered at his missed chance to put his father in his place, but he had more important things to attend to now. He picked up the radio, and responded.

"Woman, this better be you."

The radio crackled to life, "No, Prince Vegeta…it is Gavis. There's been a problem." That was not what Vegeta expected to hear, and a lump formed in his throat when he heard Gavis report in. The King, as well as Cortese, Shirazi & Malbeca began to join around the radio. "Explain yourself at once!"

Gavis peered through the window of his infirmary as a large number of Saiyans loyal to the tyrant began to mobilize underground. With the enlisted aid of Bardock, the were able to inform all of the barracks of Bulma's plan. It was hard to convince them of the impending rebellion, but eventually they decided to give hope a shot. Gavis was able to make it to barrack #16, to warn them of the Saiyans on their way to build the device to locate Bulma. It was only moments after he entered, and spoke to the crowd that King Ginn's goons entered, and began to interrogate one of the Saiyans most knowledgeable with creating such a device they'd hoped for. He hid while he listened to the Saiyans speak with the one who could create such a device, and he held his breath as their conversation carried on.

"I am sorry, but without knowing exactly what type of technology this female is using, it will take me at least 30 minutes to get this device close to picking up any rogue signals." The 2 Saiyans were quite happy with his timeframe as 30 minutes seemed very quick. Little did they know that in under 20 minutes, their stupid device wouldn't mean shit. The others would come, and they would all be liberated, device or no device.

Gavis came back on the radio, "They know that there is no Frieza fleet, and they are actively looking for Bulma. They are working to procure a device that will scan for her whereabouts." Gavis swallowed hard. Like the physician he was, he wanted to convey all the information, not bits and pieces. Unfortunately, in times of war all you have to go by on are bits and pieces, and hope that the information is correct. "Bulma needs to power the amplifier for her plan to work, but the power is out. She will manually be transmitting the signal."

Vegeta looked up at Malbeca and Shirazi—their faces dripped with worry and concern. Eyeing them both he exclaimed, "What is it?!" Malbeca spoke to Vegeta, as well as to Cortese, Shirazi, the King and Queen, "Bulma's going to use what power she has left in her bracer…if she does…" She trailed off expecting them to pick up where she was headed with her statement. She was met with nervous stares hoping that she wasn't referring to what they all knew was the problem. Shirazi picked up for his sister, in a whisper, "…Bulma will have no defense. She'll be exposed."

Vegeta grabbed the radio and chirped in to Bulma. _Come on damn it!_ She didn't respond. He chirped one more time, his hand holding the device so tightly that the plastic began to crack. A collective sigh was released when she came over the tiny speaker of the hand-held radio, "…I'm here…" She didn't get more than 2 words out before Vegeta began to hammer her over the open line, "Woman, get your ass out of there this instant!" Bulma came back over the radio, "I'm almost done wiring up the bracer to the amplifier, just 3 more minutes and I'll have those collars deactivated!"

Vegeta slammed his fist on the command center, his anger peaked, his patience long gone, and his teeth clenched, "THIS IS NOT YOUR WAR WOMAN. GET OUT OF THERE, OR I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING HOLY YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" He thought his threat would sway her, as did the others that stood and witnessed the Prince lose his shit for the sake of his female companion, but her resolve was strong. "Vegeta, I'm not leaving all these people at the hands of some asshole to blow up on a whim, not when I can stop it right here, and right now."

He wasn't one to think before speaking, especially when he was dealing with emotions he'd never had to convey before to anyone. He was frustrated that she'd put herself in danger for these people, and for what? They owed her nothing. They had been nothing but a thorn in his side since his time with Frieza. They didn't deserve to have such compassion from her, Hell, even he knew that he didn't deserve her compassion. But she was his, not theirs, and if she was going to expend any heartfelt emotions on anyone—it should be on him—not them. The words flew from his lips and into the radio for all around him to hear.

"WOMAN, BE AWARE WHAT YOU'RE CHOOSING, OR SO HELP ME I WON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU NEVER MAKE IT BACK!"

She could hear the despair in his voice she was causing him, but she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If she left, she would be abandoning her morals right beside the Saiyans that would surely be murdered by the tyrant. If she stayed, she would be abandoning any and all progress she'd made with Vegeta. She was in a moral dilemma, and no matter what she chose to do, someone would be hurt, and she'd be hurt either way.

She came back over the radio, speaking softly, the pain could be heard in her own voice as she spoke her choice, "…Vegeta…I've come too far…"

That was not the right answer that Vegeta wanted to hear. She chose them over him, and this realization showed as he came back over the radio one last time.

"THEN GOOD RIDDANCE."

He threw the radio as hard as he could sending it sailing across the ship. Cortese had to duck to barely miss the projectile as it smashed into pieces against the wall, falling to the floor in tiny chunks. He turned and left the ship in a hurry, and with purpose. Because of Vegeta's careless destruction of their only radio communication with Gavis was also destroyed, so there was no telling what was going on at the compound anymore. It had only been 40 minutes that passed, but they had to mobilize. The King looked at those around him, "Our hand is forced now. We fight. Gather the others, and prepare to depart."

"Hello? Vegeta…anyone?" The radio clicked but only static came across from the other end. "Vegeta…? Please…?"

Static.

 _Siiiiiiiigh…_

She hung her head in disappointment of how Vegeta reacted to her commitment to follow through for the Saiyans enslaved under the tyrant. _Why can't he understand…I can't just let them die…_

The only sound that echoed in the room was the rain battering the window, and the light sound of her breath as she exhaled with sadness. She knew she'd crossed a line with him, and she knew she wasn't making good on her promise to not interfere anymore. In her eyes, fate brought her here at this moment, in this place, and she needed to capitalize on the opportunity. That's how she has managed to maintain her own all these years with the Z fighters after all. She learned to take every opportunity and exploit it for all its worth, except now, she felt as if she exploited Vegeta, and annihilated the delicate foundation their inexplicable relationship was built upon. He told her to choose, and she did, but why couldn't he see it didn't have to be that way? It didn't have to be him vs. them.

She brought the radio back to her lips as she turned the channel back to Gavis choking back the emotion building in her throat.

"Are you there, Gavis?" He picked up immediately. "I am. What is your status?" Bulma set her bracer down on the control panel leading to the amplifier, "I am about to connect now. I have to use the battery in the radio, as well as a couple other parts to make it work, so this is my last transmission…" He heard in her voice that something was amiss, as if she sounded lost, "What is wrong?" Bulma sighed as Vegeta's words echoed in her head…

"… _good riddance."_

She made a few last connections, working as steadfast as she could, "No, I am fine…just concentrating is all." Gavis furrowed his brow, "As you say. What is your extraction plan?" Bulma blinked a bit then shook her head, "I haven't made one yet." She continued to tinker as her conversation with Gavis continued. She declined his aid, as his main priority would be to ensure the safety of the Saiyans, especially if any were injured during this new 'transition' process from the tyrant to King Vegeta. She knew a lot of people would be hurt, maybe even killed during the battle, and it was best that their physician was safe and secure. Gavis agreed to meet with Bardock, and when the collars came off they would start their rebellion as soon as King Vegeta's army breached the south gate. In his last transmission to Bulma, he spoke, "If this is the last we speak, know that I will be eternally grateful to you for what you will accomplish." Bulma stopped working at his words. The threat was very real here, and it was only in these past few moments that the reality of her situation was sinking in. There was no one to save her. No Goku, no Gohan, no Krillin, Yamcha or Piccolo…and now certainly no Vegeta. "Thank you Gavis. I am sure to see you when this is all over."

She turned off her radio, and dismantled it for its parts.

The lightning flashed, the thunder rolled, and the rain fell harder and harder. Bulma stood at the control center with her bracer hooked into the power port, the battery from her radio also lending its energy. The switch to disengage the collars was set next to everything, and it was time. Bulma knew as soon as she turned it on that her location would be exposed, and that King Ginn's men would come looking for her. All that mattered now was that she got those collars off, and the war would be won before it even started.

"Here we go."

She flipped on the power, and the amplifier came to life. She could hear the hum of the giant dish attached to the tower as she glanced to her bracer. It was losing power fast due to the energy demand that the amplifier required. She grabbed the remote, flipped the toggle to transmit the signal across the compound. It only lasted for 8 seconds, before all the power she had was drained, and the amplifier ceased working.

 _8 seconds…I hope that was long enough…dear Kami…I hope it worked._

Bulma would not know if her task was a success since her radio was now dead, and she had no way to contact anyone on the outside. What she did know was that she needed to leave, immediately, if she was going to escape being caught. She was a sitting duck now, and without her bracer to camouflage her from her adversaries, getting out unseen would be hard. She was sure that her capture only meant that she would be put to death immediately, so there was no more room for negotiations with the tyrant. There would be a bounty on her head, dead or alive. She made her way to the exit, down the stairs, and across the front of the building before hopping over a giant concrete divider before she heard the sounds of saiyans heading her way. She laid down flat against the barrier, hoping it would disguise her well enough from their attention, and prayed that the rain obscured her even more.

"This way. The tower was activated, she's got to be around here somewhere."

There were 6 Saiyans total that entered the building, and as the last one closed the door behind him, Bulma made her escape into the thick foliage behind her. She would survive as long as she could get back to the ship, and when she did—if Vegeta was there—she would attempt amends with him and go home. _Maybe our worlds should have never crossed._

Vegeta on the other hand was in the sky and hauling ass to his original destination prior to his attendance on the command ship.

 _Why…why won't she ever listen!? I'm done playing these fucking games woman…done._

Vegeta's thoughts ran wild as he made his way to the location given by his father regarding the whereabouts of Noire's alleged getaway ship. King Vegeta gave him the location, because Vegeta deserved it, and so did Bulma. They deserved to leave, and never come back if that's what they wished. King Vegeta was given his Queen, and the chance to take back his throne. The least he could do was give his son, and his human counterpart whatever they asked for in return despite any oncoming circumstance. Vegeta could see the landing area on the distance, away from the airfield, and soon to be away from all these conflicting emotions running wild in his head, and his chest.

 _Stupid, stupid woman…always must play the hero to save the fucking world...fuck what I want._

Vegeta had arrived at the ship that was earmarked for Noire far away from the compound, and far away from the command ship. He was far away from the ensuing battle, and now even farther away from Bulma. He was soaking wet as he entered the ship apprehensively, his eyes and ears on alert for anyone that would be around or near the ship, guarding it, or watching for escapees. This settled ill with Vegeta. If the ship was a gift to Noire…wouldn't there be someone around to speak with her—debrief her—or something? He powered up his energy to evaporate the water from his body, and in seconds he was dry. He looked around at the insides of the ship, then sneered with aggravation.

It was junk.

The ship was a pile of shit. It didn't fly, and it never meant too. Vines were growing throughout the console, the glass was cracked, and the hull was bent in from someone blasting at it long ago. Seems that Noire would have been double-crossed by King Ginn after all, but too bad she didn't live for it to happen. Vegeta walked through the ship, as if in a daze. What was left of his pathetic life was crumbling down around him, and the stress was becoming too much for him. He leaned against the flight deck, his eyes squeezed tight, his fingers digging into the metal, and his shoulders tense from the magnitude of his internal despair placed upon them. All he wanted to do was leave, and go find somewhere…anywhere…to just go. He had no idea where, he just wanted off this planet, and back into space where it seemed everything made more sense to him. He would have the open vacuum of space to navigate, and most importantly, he would have Bulma at his side. He would have control, he would have his ship, and he would have her.

Except here he stood, angry and alone inside a broken ship that represented his life thus far. Always so close, yet so far away. Fate really had it out for him it seemed. His subconscious replayed the hurtful words he had said to her prior to his departure—that he didn't care—when in reality he cared more than he'd ever cared before. He stomach tightened at such words spoken to the only person that ever cared for him the way he was. Flawed, volatile, ruthless...and broken. It didn't matter to her. When he reunited with her in the cavern her eyes spoke volumes to him. She was worse for wear, but when she saw him she lit up with happiness. Even her own pain wasn't going to stop her affection for him, not now, and maybe not ever. But how would he ever know if he never gave it a chance?

The rain pattered the ship as he stood trying to collect himself. He knew he was almost out of control. He knew that at any moment he would snap, and he was correct, something did. Deep in his subconscious he found clarity in chaos. He inhaled deeply, then released it. He inhaled again, and once more let the breath go. He opened his eyes—his pupils adjusting to the low light inside the cabin.

Vegeta made a choice from his own free will.

 _I will have what I desire, and nothing—no one—will stop me this time._

He centered himself, and cracked his knuckles. For the first time in a long time, Vegeta set out to fulfill what he truly desired. Not what Frieza wanted, not what the Saiyans wanted, not what anyone else wanted at all. He wanted happiness even if it meant he had to get over himself to acquire it. He was standing in his own way, but not anymore. This was HIS time, HIS moment, and he needed to claim it. Fate need step out of the way because Vegeta was determined, and nothing can stand in the way of the most determined individual. He tightened his gloves, flexed his body, and took to the air towards the compound. It was likely that his father had begun the attack which meant he needed to act fast, precisely, and without haste. He would find Bulma, touch her face, kiss her lips, and find a way off this planet—together.

Gavis peered outside the first barrack as several of King Ginn's men headed out towards Bulma's location when they saw the tower over the amplifier light up for a short period of time. "The tower is on!" They sentries took off leaving the underground camp short on guards which would only make their escape that much easier provided Bulma's plan worked without a hitch. Gavis's eyes were wide with hope, until no sooner than the tower turned on, it turned off. It was only operational for shorter than a few breaths duration before going dark once more which ignited a bit of fear deep inside of him. He slowly turned to look at the others with panic and anticipation.

"…the tower is off now…"

The Saiyans took a collective breath in with worry that this new hope would turn out to be a false investment. Some stood with their hands clutched to their chests, others with their heads leaning against their loved one. The collars were still operational, and now all hope had diminished like the light that faded from the tower itself.

It was deathly quiet, and then the smallest of noises was made.

*click*

One by one, the collars began to click…

*click* *click* *click*

…one by one, the collars snapped open…

*snap* *snap* *snap*

…and one by one, each Saiyan brought their shaking hands up, and pulled the metal from their necks.

They held their prison in their hands, and their liberation was upon them. Gavis brought his hand to his mouth in a gasp of amazement and emotion.

"It worked. She did it."

They pulled the metal away from their bodies and balled them up into clumps of twisted trash. Gavis ran to the window to peer into the barracks surrounding the one he was in, and saw the same event unfolding. The Saiyans were pulling their collars from their throats, and trashing them like they'd dreamt of for years. They were free. This was proof to them that Gavis wasn't full of shit when he went to the barracks claiming that King Vegeta was on the planet. Most importantly, they were now free to fight alongside their true King, and restore pride to the Saiyan race. King Ginn would fall tonight, his regime would topple, and everything he touched to pervert would be destroyed.


	37. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

His footsteps splashed through the runoff collecting in the muddy streets of the underground compound. His breath was short and his stride was long. From barrack to barrack he entered, and each with the same result. The collars had deactivated, and now lay in waste on the floor. It was very difficult to keep the Saiyans from leaving their barracks and flying out to lay havoc on those who enslaved them, but he managed to keep order. Of course, he had the help from Bardock in the way of muscle should he need to really get the point across.

"We have come this far, we cannot allow anyone to sabotage any further progress!"

Keeping the reins tight on 2500 super pissed off angry Saiyans that wanted revenge right now was not an easy task to accomplish, but they did it.

"So, what is the plan?" Bardock raised his eyebrow at Gavis, who turned and pursed lips together. "When the south gate breaches, we move out, together, and swarm the enemy. Take no prisoners." Bardock nodded, and left the barrack to inform the rest, as did Gavis. He looked out the window, and sighed in anticipation. It was quiet out in the main stretch of the underground compound, and the patrol of guards had increased from earlier. Apparently, King Ginn must have gotten word that Bulma was no threat, and that it was time to ready his own army to fight against King Vegeta. Bardock made his way through the shadows as quietly as he could, alerting the others of the plan so they knew what alert to watch for. That was up until a hand grabbed his shoulder form behind, and said his name, "Bardock…what do you think you're doing out here?"

Back at King Ginn's den, he paced slowly slightly concerned about the ensuing battle. His army was larger than King Vegeta's, an estimated 900 men & women in total, where King Vegeta only arrived with maybe 300 soldiers, but they were the best of the best. King Ginn left them on Planet Vegeta for a reason, and that reason was so he could create a new world order here without anyone to stop him. However, numbers don't lie, especially when they are in your favor. They could be the best 300 soldiers ever, but they weren't going to survive on this planet. "What's the latest report?"

One of his cronies came in, bowed, and began to speak, "Your Majesty, it seems that Vegeta and his wife have reunited, and they are making plans to attack the compound. We cannot tell much more than that as of now, we have had problems getting close enough to gather more intelligence." Ginn sneered, "Hmmm…and the human woman?" The soldier shook his head, "She still evades us, but not for long I am sure of it. Our best soldiers are out scouting for her as we speak." He walked to his window, and peered out towards the entrance of the underground compound's barracks, "We need to secure the prisoners. Bring me my device." The soldier nodded, and turned to the table where King Ginn often stored his handy remote that controlled the collars of the Saiyans underground. With this, he would make sure that none of the 'inmates' got any bright ideas of helping the enemy less their family would pay with their lives. The soldier pulled open the drawer only to reveal emptiness where the remote should have been. Confused, the soldier turned to Ginn, "Sire, the remote is not here." Ginn spun around on his heels with his eyes wide, and mouth parted, "Do not toy with me right now!"

The soldier bowed again as Ginn walked hurriedly to the drawer, and saw that it indeed was empty. "How is this possible?!" He closed his eyes, and remembered the last time he'd saw it. He was holding it next to that woman, when he placed it on that same table for safe keeping. Then she had vanished, and everything turned into a short-lived chaos. Ginn opened his eyes, and growled, "That woman…she has the device!" The soldier looked panicked, but had a quick solution to his King's dilemma, "Sire, I have commissioned one of the prisoners to create a device to track the human, it would be no trouble having him create a new device if we sweeten his pot." The King was furious, but nodded at the soldier to continue, "Go on." The soldier smiled, "We'll agree to set his family 'free' in exchange for a new device. He'll build it, and then we'll renegotiate our offer. We'll let them live only if he continues to serve us…they're all scum down there anyways."

The King nodded, "So be it. Let him build what I need based off the hope that his family will be set free. It's so easy to manipulate those who care for others, isn't it?" The soldier laughed as he headed out the door, and back to the barrack where he had commissioned the Saiyan to build Bulma's tracking device, "It sure is your liege."

It didn't take long before the soldier made it back to the barrack to track the Saiyan's progress on the tracker, and to commission the new build. He flung open the door, and walked in like a boss. He passed the Saiyans who all averted their gazes from him, and kept a distance best they could. He reveled in the feeling of superiority, and knowing that these Saiyans had to do his bidding made him feel like a king himself. "Where's the piece of shit I tasked to build the tracking device?" The Saiyans began to part, and in the center of the separation stood the one he had come to manipulate. He turned his head to the table, and noticed that the device he'd left to be converted wasn't even touched. His cheeks flustered at the thought of being behind schedule, he needed Bulma's tracking device finished, as well as commission the next project.

"YOU THERE! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO HAVE THIS DEVICE FINISHED IN A HALF HOUR, AND HERE IT SITS UNTOUCHED?!"

The Saiyan stood up, and walked over lazily as the soldier began to ball his fists eliciting a sure confrontation. "There's been a change of plans, asshole…" The soldier's eyes grew wide at what this Saiyan had just called him. "You wanna say that again you piece of shit?!" The Saiyan walked up to him, and smiled, "…I am sorry you must not have heard me. I said there's been a change of plans…" He leaned in, "…ASSHOLE." The soldier looked as the Saiyans in the barracks began to slowly close in on him. Before he could react, they grabbed him, holding him in place as the Saiyan continued, "…I'm not building you shit." The old Saiyan then pointed to the heap of broken collars on the ground well hidden from the soldier when he entered, and that was when the pleading began, but didn't last long. His death would ensue quietly behind the closed door of barrack #16.

The rebellion had started, and damn it felt good to be free.

Vegeta flew through the pounding rain with his sights set on his destination. His heart beat strong in his chest as he flew hurriedly back to the command ship where he'd last spoken with Bulma. His fists tightened recollecting how he permanently damaged the one life-line directly to her through his fit of rage at her choosing to remain behind to free the Saiyans. The more he thought over her choice, the angrier he became with himself. How could he possibly find fault in someone so selfless as Bulma, when it was that very trait that brought them together in the first place? _It doesn't matter. None of it matters now._ He was somewhat correct…all that mattered to him now was that he would find her safe, and take the next steps towards some semblance of a life—with her. He wasn't sure the damage he'd done with his final communication with her, and he wasn't even sure she'd even want him back after such a heartless outburst. The only thing Vegeta could bet on was that she'd be gracious enough to hear him out. If she would take him back after all that he'd said, then he surely couldn't let her go again. She may be a sweet soul, but Bulma wasn't going to allow herself to be abused by anyone, especially if she had a choice.

He could see the compound in the distance, a long way away from the command ship, and an equally long way away from the pile of junk craft that they'd left for Noire. Vegeta gritted his teeth as his mind wandered to a recent memory with his father on board the command ship speaking to him about the location of the getaway ship. Vegeta had walked in to see the impalement of Noire against the wall, and he'd soon learn of her betrayal, as well as her plans to get away. Vegeta had immediately commandeered the small craft, and his father had no objections. It was what Vegeta and Bulma deserved after all—too bad that the spacecraft wasn't even fit for wildlife to live in it.

His hurtful words replayed in his head, and he couldn't shake them. Thankfully, he'd arrived at his destination now, and landed in front of the ship's ramp making his way inside once the shields were dropped for his entry. He stood wet on the floor meeting the collective eyes of his mother, his father, Shirazi & Malbeca. They looked at Vegeta, and none of them said a word. They knew why he came back, and they had nothing to gain by pointing it out. Instead, King Vegeta turned to his son, and briefed him.

"I have them at the south gate now. They should be entering as we speak." Before Vegeta could even inquire, his mother spoke out to him, "We sent a squad voluntarily led by Cortese to extract your companion from the inside of the compound." Vegeta turned his sight back to his father, "I will go myself to the south gate." Vegeta turned on his heel, and flew out of the ship towards the front lines of the ensuing battle. If Bulma was in there, he'd find her, not anyone else. He flew as fast as he could which was remarkably faster than any of the others could even imagine. _Hold on Bulma…_

There were about 175 Saiyans prepared to blow through the southernmost gate, and the other 125 staged behind them as a second wave once King Ginn's army came out to play. They knew they'd be outnumbered, but if luck was on their side, the prisoners would be freed, and they'd have the advantage. One of the Saiyan generals was tasked to lead the operation, and was moments away from ordering their infiltration when Vegeta landed at the front of the group. The general made eye contact with Vegeta, bowed his head, and voluntarily stepped back. "Take your command, Prince Vegeta." This was the Prince's moment now, and Vegeta would be lying if it didn't feel somewhat good to be leading an army into battle once again. Vegeta turned his head to the gate, held out his hand, and yelled, "IT WOULD BE RUDE OF US NOT TO KNOCK!"

In one giant explosion, the gate turned into millions of splinters and dust as Vegeta blasted it with one hand. The Saiyans yelled to rally, and entered the compound.

Meanwhile by the barracks, Gavis and the rest of the now-freed Saiyans heard the blast from the south gate. "That's our cue everyone!" They watched as a small portion of King Ginn's army began to flood the area in response to what was happening, while the freed Saiyans slowly trickled out from their captivity. They were not all fighters, many of them were better utilized in other areas of expertise, but there was a good percentage of them that did fight, and set out to break bones. King Ginn's fighters looked around at the Saiyans emerging from their confines in awe of the warriors sent by King Vegeta to deliver them from the tyrant. Their eyes watered at the thought of actual freedom from King Ginn, staring out at the events before them acknowledging that their freedom it was a reality.

"GET BACK INTO YOUR BARRACKS THIS INSTANT OR BE KILLED WHERE YOU STAND!" The voice rang out at the freed Saiyans by a member of Ginn's army, who hadn't noticed yet that they were no longer controlled by the collars around their necks. One by one the freed Saiyans picked up speed towards their aggressors, and it wasn't long before the tyrant King's goons realized that they were no longer bound by the constraints of their collars. In fact, several of the pregnant Saiyans exacted their revenge by brutally killing the rapists among the fleet with the pointed ends of the collars themselves.

Bardock emerged from the shadows alongside he female Saiyan that had 'discovered' him, and she began to yell to those under King Ginn's command to regroup with her. Somewhere deep in King Ginn's army was a small number of about 50 men & women that acted as double agents for the imprisoned Saiyans. While they couldn't free them, they would smuggle in food, blankets, toys for the children, and medicine for Gavis. They fought poverty from the inside, and tried their hardest to improve the lives of those who wore the collars by risking their own under false pretenses of serving King Ginn. Now Ginn's army was reduced, and the tide was shifting. These double agents took posts inside the barracks protecting the non-warrior Saiyans from the rest of the army, and this ensured that they would not be killed by accident from King Vegeta's forces.

It wasn't long before Ginn's soldiers began to retreat to the compound above ground, but one by one they were picked off by the warriors from Planet Vegeta, as well as the angry freed Saiyans they'd held captive. Vegeta had emerged through the gate, and not one soul did he destroy. His objective was to find Bulma, and maybe even lay a hand on the new King to see what he was all about. Now, if Vegeta had found out that this new King had even laid a finger on his Bulma, well, then that was an entirely different scenario. Vegeta did manage to snag one of Ginn's men by the collar, and dropped him to his knees with minimal effort. The Saiyan struggled in Vegeta's grasp, but there was no escaping the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta leaned down, and grinned fiercely, "I have a message for your 'King'…"

"WHERE IS HE WITH THAT DAMN DEVICE?!"

It was utter chaos underground as King Ginn scrambled in his luxurious compound above awaiting word from his soldier sent out for the device that had never returned. It was evident from the explosion, as well as the retreat of his own fighters that something had turned against him. _What is going on down there?! Why are they retreating?!_ He was interrupted by one of his soldiers who came bursting through the doors starling Ginn. He was out of breath, panting, and looked completely pale as if he'd seen a ghost. "THEY'VE BEEN FREED! THE PRISONERS…THEY ARE FREE!" Ginn grabbed him by the collar, and shook him, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! FREE?!" The Saiyan nodded vigorously, "They've been freed! And…and…!" Ginn shook him again with impatience, "AND WHAT?!"

The Saiyan swallowed hard, "…Prince Vegeta leads the charge…he is here to collect his companion."

King Ginn threw the Saiyan to the ground, "Vegeta is no longer king, and he certainly isn't to be called a 'Prince' either!" The Saiyan stood up, and made his way to the door. "I wasn't referring to King Vegeta…his son…his son Prince Vegeta is here! He is alive, and he has reunited with his father!" The Saiyan was done now, and took off officially defecting from his post. King Ginn looked out the window once more to witness his soldiers falling one by one as King Vegeta's army came through from the underground compound, as well as a portion of the recently imprisoned men and women. He was in a bad situation, and his mind reeled with his next move. He watched as the Saiyans began to destroy any ship on the ground that even looked as if it might be operational. His contemplation was cut short when a few of his men came through the door, a huge grin across their faces. "King Ginn…we might have leverage if we storm their command ship, and murder Vegeta once and for all." Ginn nodded, "Do you have eyes on their location?" He nodded, "Yes, and we might even have one better, but I will explain on the way." In a dash, all of the men left the room to regroup & coordinate the rest of the army, and gather all their warriors for their major strike. It seems that King Ginn and his goons had an ace up their sleeve after all.

Vegeta's white boots splashed through the mud with each step. He walked with a purpose, but his entire composure commanded respect from all around him. The freed Saiyans were at a loss of words as they watched their begotten Prince stroll through the compound, stepping over the dead, and kicking away the filth that obstructed his way. It was clear that he had an objective, and no one got in his way, not even to pay their respects. They would have time to do that later, but for right now, they let their Prince do what they knew he was here to do—seek revenge. Barrack by barrack he entered, but with no sign of Bulma. He was becoming increasingly agitated that she had become so elusive. He stopped, and turned in the street—closing his eyes, and inhaling deep. He listened for any sign of her, or any signal that she could send to pinpoint her location to him, but it was useless. The sound of the retreating battle overhead dwarfed any sounds she could make, unless she was to set off a bomb. Vegeta opened his eyes as the mist of the rains blowing in the underground cavern settled on his cheeks.

 _Where are you?_

"Prince Vegeta?"

His name rang out through the mixture of sounds as he turned to face a particularly tall and thin Saiyan, who looked stunned to be in the presence of King Vegeta's son. He was a few years younger than Vegeta, so he'd never met him personally even as children, but Vegeta's reputation had always remained one for the books. One of the strongest fighters at the age of 5, besting even the most elite warriors at such a young age, surely the Prince was one in a lifetime. Vegeta's cold stare bore through Gavis, and he gazed upon the Prince in admiration and fear.

"What do you want?"

Gavis swallowed, and bowed, "Forgive me…I am Gavis…" Unfortunately as soon as he revealed who he was, Vegeta had him pinned up against a barrack at blinding speed and strength. Vegeta dug his stare into the depths of Gavis' soul, "Where is she?!" Gavis stammered, but spoke quickly not to hesitate in the presence of Prince Vegeta, "She is not with us here. She remained topside, and I plan to depart to see if I can find her as well." Vegeta looked over the Saiyan, and laid his eyes on his radio. "Can you not communicate with her through your radio?" His grip on Gavis grew tighter as Gavis choked out his response, "She dismantled her radio for parts…I can lead you to the radio tower myself." Vegeta held onto the Saiyan for a short moment before releasing him to the ground. "Take me there at once." He nodded in response to the Prince's orders, and together they took off towards the building that Gavis had last seen Bulma.

King Vegeta stood in the command ship gathering intel as it came in. "Sire, the enemy has retreated for now, but I am sure they plan on another attack." King Vegeta nodded, "Yes…they retreat, but they will be back, and they will have nothing to lose. They will fight with their lives I am sure, and it is our responsibility to ensure the loss of life is strictly one-sided." The squad leaders nodded, "What are your orders?" King Vegeta crossed his arms and inquired with a tone low in his voice, "Has the human been located?" The leaders looked to one another, and shook their heads, "There has been no sight of her. It is hard to admit that we are unable to find a human female, but it seems that the weather is against us—erasing her movements, and making it harder for us to find her." King Vegeta was silent, and then a small laugh escaped from under his breath turning into a small chuckle which only confused those around him, "Sire?"

King Vegeta smiled, "She's no ordinary human. Continue your search, and lock down all the areas where we've gained control." The squad leaders nodded, "As you wish." They left to accomplish the King's command, and only a few moments after they departed did Cortese arrive back at the ship away from his squad. King Vegeta looked at him, and Cortese shook his head. "I've come to update you on our progress, unfortunately, none has been made. I will continue the search for her." Cortese bowed his head, and took off when the King dismissed him. Shirazi and Malbeca remained silent, but the concern for her whereabouts could be seen across their features.

The Queen stood a bit weary from all the commotion going on around them, and a bit reluctant to understand why such a big deal was being made over a petty human female. "She is but a mere human. Is she really this special that we have to waste manpower searching for her?" The three Saiyans turned towards the Queen who spoke softly regarding Bulma's reverence to the group. Malbeca and Shirazi then averted their gaze to the King, who answered his wife's question without hesitation, "Mind your tongue. Without her none of us would be here today, and if we don't find her I guarantee our _adoring_ son will blow this planet apart without hesitation, and with all of us on it." Silence fell over everyone as the King's clapback to his wife was like the shot heard around the world. "I see. I am sorry if I did not fully understand her significance." She nodded, turned, and walked away to her quarters where she could rest. Clearly, she had a lot to learn about the human, and it was evident by the response of King Vegeta that Bulma was much more than "a mere human."

Cortese had volunteered to head back to the ship to update King Vegeta on his squad's status himself because he took full responsibility for her search efforts. He would do the reporting, and if needed, he would take the brunt of any reprimand the King doled out for his lack of results. He wiped the rainwater from his face as he flew back to his squad, and reorganized. "We need a new strategy." The other agreed wholeheartedly. "I say we cover ground versus air. She will be hidden underneath the brush for cover I am sure of it, and aerial observations will yield negligible results going forward." The others agreed. "So, stay low, and stay alert – two men teams in every direction leading back to the ship. That's where she will be headed I am sure of it." The Saiyans split up, but prior to their departure one of them spoke out, "Cortese, what if she doesn't know where the ship is?" They took his words to consideration, well, all except for Cortese who just smiled, "She'll figure it out. She got us here, right? Surely she can find a giant ship in the middle of a rainforest." The others agreed that they need not worry about Bulma's capability, but instead focus their energy on rescue. "I do not think she will be leaving any signs for us to discover in fear of the others discovering them first. So, this will be purely search and rescue." They took off in every direction on foot, and in the lowest altitude possible to find the human woman who rescued them from Planet Vegeta.

Bulma trudged through the mud, through the dense foliage, through the rain and across the small flooded areas away from the compound. She shivered as the cold damp elements chilled her to the bone. She was sopping wet, tired, exhausted, and her body ached from her capture and escape from the tyrant King Ginn. She could hear the ensuing battle in the far distance, but she couldn't risk being seen by anyone because she wasn't even sure who was on which King's side. Unless she found someone she could recognize she remained hidden trudging towards where she last known the command ship to be. _It's so damn far…_

The grey skies grew darker as the suns began to set which only made her situation worse. The temperature would drop, and she'd risk exposure if she didn't find someone in time, or if she wasn't found in time. _Brrrrrrrrrr!_ She shivered again rubbing her hands up and down her arms to try and create some sort of heat which worked a few times, but didn't last long at all. She could barely see out through the tree tops where no one was in sight. Not one Saiyan flew above her although she could hear the muffled altercations in the distance far behind her. Even those noises grew quieter and quieter as she kept moving. _I have to make sure I'm going the right way…_

Carefully, and with great reserve she pulled herself into a tree climbing slowly towards the top where she could see over the dense canopy. In the distance, she saw her target—the cold metal of the command ship standing strong and unmoved by the elements. Bulma smiled, _Bingo…I'm still headed the right way…except…it's so far…fuck that's far…_ The ship must have been at least another 12 kilometers away.

… _might as well be 100 km away…fuck my life right now._

Her thoughts wandered to Vegeta as she proceeded to climb down the tree back to the squishy ground below. His response to her remaining behind crushed her, and she couldn't blame him. He didn't know about apathy, or sympathy, and any word that was synonymous with the two. All he knew was claim, conquer, destroy & carry on. She was foolish to push him so far, and she beat herself up for it. What was it going to be like when she got back? Would he forgive her, or would he forever remove her from his memory? Bulma sighed deeply as she persisted in her mission, _…he probably left the planet for all I know._ Step by step she inched closer to her destination keeping an eye out for allies, and an ear out for foes.

Gavis and Vegeta arrived at the radio tower disposing of a few guards on the way. Gavis didn't do much in the respect of having to battle since Vegeta had removed all threats prior to even acknowledging there was one. The Prince was no joke, and his battle savvy came in especially handy for Gavis' safe passage through the compound above the underground slums. Floor by floor they entered, just as Bulma had not long ago, until they settled on one floor that caught Vegeta's attention. It was full of computers, devices, gizmos of the like which indicated that they had arrived on the right floor. Vegeta and Gavis walked through carefully, but it wasn't long before Vegeta was summoned over by Gavis who pointed at a table nearest the window. Vegeta walked over with baited breath, and his eyes settled on Bulma's bracer, as well as her radio that was in pieces across the circuitry. Gavis had a question reserved in his throat for quite some time now, but felt that he need not bother the Prince with his absurdities, that was until Vegeta called him out, "If you have something to say, I suggest you say it." Gavis tightened a bit at the razor-sharp intuition of the Prince, but did as he was told.

"Do you think that she would have remained here not in fear of discovery?" His question lacked obvious tactical knowledge, but he was a doctor, not a soldier. Vegeta graced Gavis with an answer, "No. She would have left, but we may be able to determine in what direction she fled." Vegeta walked to the window, and peered outside at the thick forests that surrounded the compound in every direction. Any footsteps were long erased by the rain, and any hint of her scent was washed away from the elements. Vegeta slammed his fist through the console effectively destroying it, as well as giving poor Gavis a near heart-attack. Gavis didn't know what to say at this moment, but he was able to come up with a few words that he thought would help calm Vegeta, "We will find her." Vegeta turned quickly and walked past Gavis meeting his eyes with his own, his deadly stare stopping Gavis' own pulse, "No, I will find her. Go back to the ship and be of some use." Vegeta left the building leaving the doctor behind, alone, and shaking in his boots. He exhaled, and regained his composure, _He's so intense…so intense._ He straightened up, and fled the building towards the ship flying low through the trees to avoid detection. _Maybe if I'm lucky I'll find her first…that should buy me a point with Prince Vegeta._

Vegeta stood outside and watched as Gavis left the building making his way into the foliage. He was getting nowhere, and he was getting increasingly upset with himself, and all those around him. There was no sign of this King Ginn, the enemy had retreated, and it was obvious that there was going to be a 'round 2' soon between both sides. Vegeta had a choice to make, he could either remain out here looking for a needle in a haystack the size of a rainforest, or head back to the command ship to see if she'd been discovered yet. Either way, his search would resume, but at least he'd know if she'd been found. Although his logic was conceivable there was a hesitation in his stride as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Something about both options felt—uneasy—or negligent. He could go through the canopy screaming her name at the top of his lungs, however, that would only bring uninvited attention his way. Any potential adversary was no match or threat for him, but if he'd came close to Bulma, that threat could inadvertently transpose onto her, which was a risk he didn't want to take on.

His mind was made up even if it didn't satisfy his ease—he would head back to the ship, regroup, and search again if she was not there.

Meanwhile…

Back at the command ship King Vegeta's army had reconvened, and awaited their next marching orders. There was no activity from King Ginn, which was a telltale signal that they were either coming to ambush them at the ship, or they had truly fled in fear of King Vegeta's army. The latter scenario had a small chance of occurrence, but one they considered as a relatively unlikely option. The leaves of the gigantic plants surrounding the ship rustled as Saiyans moved about the clearing, each sound would bring the warriors on edge preparing for a strike. It wasn't the most favorable conditions, but it was what it was.

Three hours had passed now since Gavis had found his way to the ship, and there he remained treating any injured fighters arriving from their patrols. The freed Saiyans were still protected until King Ginn and his entire threat was resolved. Everything was moving forward for everyone, except for Vegeta, who was still without his companion. Gavis sighed as he wrapped a bandage around the cut hand of a Saiyan, "You don't suppose…" He trailed off his words thinking the worst for Bulma's outcome, but dismissed by another who cut right in, "She is fine. I am sure of it." Their reunion was brief given the circumstance, but here they were together once again after so many years apart. Cortese had come back to the ship to inform the King of his progress of finding Bulma, and that is when Gavis had arrived at nearly the same time. There would be plenty of time to catch up once this whole ordeal was over, and right now it was more than satisfying just to be together again under the same moon and stars.

"…what of Prince Vegeta?" Cortese sighed at his husband's inquiry regarding the mental health of the strong-willed Prince. "He is about to leave again to scour the area for her." Cortese stood up brushing the dirt and wet mud caked on his legs to the floor. Gavis watched his actions, and rolled his eyes which brought a short grin to Cortese's lips, "Sorry for the mess. I'm going to head out and resume my search as well."

He departed the ship, and walked over to the area where Vegeta stood staring at the seemingly impenetrable forest around them. King Vegeta was also in their presence, but he remained verbally removed as he continued his strategy should they have to infiltrate the compound once more. "I will resume my search as well, Prince Vegeta." Vegeta said nothing, but the stoic expression on his face spoke volumes. He was growing tired and impatient, and each moment that Bulma went unaccounted for was just another moment that she was out there defenseless. Perhaps she'd been taken prisoner, or perhaps her fate was that much worse. Vegeta's body tensed at the thought which did not go unnoticed to Cortese. He was indebted to the Prince, and to Bulma, and only wanted to do his part in making sure that he did everything within his power to find her alive and well.

Cortese exhaled a bit uncertainly, but brought up the courage to speak to the Prince about matters that he probably should keep his nose out of.

"We will find her. She is resourceful. For all we know, any second from now she'll come pushing through those giant bushes in front of us." His words, while seemingly innocent and an attempt to reassure Vegeta, didn't quite garner the reaction he'd hoped for. King Vegeta smirked at Cortese's attempt at calming the Prince, but he knew it was an effort in futility. Vegeta slowly turned around to stare deep into Cortese's eyes.

*rustle*

*rustle* *rustle*

They both looked towards the foliage moving about roughly 100 yards on a sharp incline in front of them, as if something was struggling to come through. The Saiyans all stood guard, and waited for whatever it was to emerge from its hiding. From out the leafy greens popped a small animal making its way down the steep hill, and across the terrain with little care about the Saiyans much to their displeasure. However, there was such a large part of Vegeta that hoped it would have been Bulma pressing through, but that seemed to be a wish that would not be granted.

The thunder rumbled low and long across the sky as the rain reduced into a steady fall of tiny droplets and mist. Cortese's little pep talk didn't go forgotten when Vegeta approached him about to tune his ass up. At the same time, and in the same spot, the forest entrance began to shake and stir from where the animal had broken through. The Saiyans all turned back to the area of interest which was rustling alive again, and began to bet on what type of critter was going to come waddling through this time. Well, all except for Vegeta who had his sights back onto Cortese regarding his earlier comment about his reassurance of Bulma's well-being. "If…you…EVER…"

Cortese's eye grew wide as Vegeta neared him as if about to pummel him in the ground where he stood.

"I…I don't believe it…"

Vegeta tilted his head as he watched a look of shock creep across Cortese's face, and all Cortese could do was lift his hand up and point, "…holy shit."

Vegeta spun around to lay his eyes on the blue haired woman who had thawed his frozen heart. She stood at the top of the clearing looking down towards the Saiyans, and her eyes met with Vegeta's. She looked like Hell. She was wet, dirty, cut and bruised, but she was alive, and she was here. The relief that came over Vegeta was immense, and she could see his face let go of so much anger at the mere sight of her. His burden was vanquished, and he could finally breath again. She stood there at the top of the steep hill, as she watched Vegeta take a few short steps towards her, not blinking, or even breathing it seemed. His eyes said it all.

 _Forgive me._

The world seemed to stop around them as she blinked slowly, and smiled to her Prince. Her eyes were so warm and inviting, and now it wouldn't be long before she was back in his arms. _He does care…such a softie._ There was so much to discuss, but not now, not here, but soon. The misty rain came to an eerie halt as both Prince and companion drank from each other's tired expressions. It wasn't long before she was cradled in Vegeta's arms again…

…except…

"Looks like your luck just ran out."

A voice behind Bulma frightened her as she was spun to face the source of the ominous statement only to recognize his face mere milliseconds before he put his hand to her chest and shot a blast that would send her hurdling down the steep incline. Vegeta could only watch in panic as Bulma was spun around, her fate sealed from out of nowhere with no warning, and no time for him to get to her before she was hit with a blast in center mass.

"BULMA!"

The world slowed around him as Vegeta sped to intercept her as she took the whole blast, flinging his body underneath her falling form, catching her, and pulling her back away from the threat that now surrounded their ship. It was the ambush they were waiting for, and obviously unprepared for, as it came at a heavy price. Saiyans from every direction began to flood the area, the war ripe upon them. No sooner did King Ginn emerge from the thickets with a look of smug satisfaction across his face was it immediately removed when was he knocked back by King Vegeta who took no time to even attempt to speak with the traitor. The battle between Saiyans had resumed, but this time there would be a clear-cut winner.

Gavis was in the ship when he heard the sudden blast outside, and was barely even able to turn on his heels before he heard his name ring out across the clearing near the ship. "GAVIS!" He didn't even manage to make it to the door of the ship before Cortese came barreling through with Vegeta behind him holding a small fragile woman in his arms. It was the human woman he'd aided earlier, and she was critical. Vegeta laid her on the metal table as Gavis sped over to assess her wounds. He took no time in asserting himself in his role as physician, and using his expertise to try and save her life. Vegeta watched as he tore off her shirt, and began to apply several compresses to her chest and neck enlisting the aid of both men in the room. Bulma laid there writhing in agony, trying to breath but her lungs wouldn't fill. The burning, the pain, the agony she was in was overwhelming. Gavis lifted the compress away from her chest about halfway to assess the depth and magnitude of the wound. It was deep and severe, spreading as far down to the pericardium, and cauterizing everything in its wake. He could see the structure of her sternum, and severe damage done to her major arterial network. He did everything in his power to stabilize her, but it was of little use. Cortese looked into his husband's eyes, as Gavis looked back, and his expression was fallen. He slightly shook his head whispering, "Vegeta…"

The tone in his voice was low and calm, and it was the tone that Vegeta knew would come with an outcome that he would just not allow.

"Fix this…NOW!"

Bulma kicked in pain as she clutched Vegeta's hand, his other one by her head. She was in a state of painful euphoria, her body contradicted everything her mind tried to make it do. She was screaming in her head, but there were little words she could muster now. She had no energy left to fight, and she grew so tired now. The faces of the men in the room faded in and out, the light shining above her began to darken. She was stubborn though—she wasn't ready to go, not yet. She had so much to do, and so much to say. The firm grip on her hand was calming to her even though she was a lot of pain, and that same grip is what kept her conscious for as long as she could hold out.

Vegeta reached across the table clutching Gavis by the throat at an attempt to sway the outcome of his companion, but it was no use. "I swear I will kill you right here, right now if you don't do something to save her." Gavis didn't flinch at Vegeta's outburst because he knew that this woman meant what Cortese meant to him. He would have done the same if in Vegeta's position. Gavis lowered his eyes to Bulma, and then resigned to Vegeta, "Her injuries…" He shook his head ever so slightly, "…the damage is too critical...there is nothing I can do short of a miracle." He couldn't bring himself to say the words knowing that Bulma was still conscious, and he didn't want her to hear that this was a fatal hit, but the situation was dire and there was no sugar coating the inevitable. Vegeta released his grip on the doctor in response to Bulma coughing and flinching on the table, and his hand settled back over the wound inflicted across her porcelain frame. Amongst all the commotion the Queen had left her room to join in on the battle, but when she passed the infirmary her curiosity got the best of her. When she got closer, she could only bring herself to stand at the doorway with her hand over her mouth watching as the human female took her last breaths.

She heard as Gavis spoke to Vegeta…

"Do what you will to me later…but now…please…speak to her…"

She began to shake on the table, her body attempting to sort out all the damage at once, but to no avail. He watched as she writhed in pain, trying to fight the autonomic responses of her body in complete shock. She wanted to be brave, she wanted to go out with some sort of dignity, and her efforts to be strong were noticed by all, even when they told her to save her energy.

Vegeta was lost beyond comprehension, until he heard her voice among the deafening sound of death lurking in the air around them all, "…it's gonna…be…ok…" She choked for air in between her words as Vegeta looked upon her with horror-stricken eyes, "Woman…you are going to be fine. Save your breath." He wasn't delusional…he was trying to give her hope, and that maybe if she believed him she would come out ok. Maybe if he believed himself, he'd come out ok as well.

She began to chuckle which only turned into a violent cough, "…no…I'm not…"

Vegeta squeezed his eyes tightly as he tried to think of any way possible to save her right now, but there were none. There were no senzu beans remaining, and her salve would be ineffective for the deep swath of gruesome damage she'd accrued. Now Vegeta got to relive a horrifyingly similar situation that took place once back on Namek. Except this time, it was his hand on her face, the other over her fatal wound where he was about to watch her take her final breath, and he didn't know if he could handle it.

He opened his eyes at the sensation of her delicate fingers tracing his cheek, his own hand reaching up to touch hers against the scruff, "…hey…silver…linings…right…?" She smiled to him the best she could one last time, and then he watched as the most important piece of his life died on the operating table before him. Her hand went limp, her head listed to the side, her eyes remaining open but lifeless. He could see the spark fade from her, her life robbed, and his being destroyed. "…no…"

His hands gripped her shoulders as if about to shake her awake, but the reality was all too sobering. The Queen took a sharp breath in when she saw Bulma's hand fall from her son's face, and could only watch as the other Saiyans backed away from the table with great sadness. Not one sound was made in the room, except for the sound of Vegeta's heart shattering into millions of shards before them.

Bulma was dead.

The Queen had her hand covering her mouth at the whole turn of events before her, and her heart broke for her son. He'd come back into her life not even for a day, and here she found herself standing in a doorway watching his whole world come crashing down around him. She closed her eyes shaking her head to herself, w _hat_ _did my son ever do to deserve such a fate?_

Cortese spun on his heels, his back turned to both Vegeta and Gavis with his hands in his hair gripping tightly. Even he couldn't comprehend the events that just transpired…it was so fucking fast, and no one saw it coming. No one could save her, and there were so many there that could have. He was brought from his seething pace by the hand of Gavis, who rested it on his shoulder, "Go." Before he could even reply, or acknowledge Gavis's request the ship began to shake and rumble. They turned to seek the source of the commotion, when it shocked them to see it was emanating from Vegeta.

His body was tense, his jaw clenched, his eyes fierce. His fists were balled tightly, but his face was so different now. He looked as if he was about to let loose in the ship, but refrained from the outburst in fear of desecrating his companion. Gavis turned to Cortese, and motioned for them to leave, "…we shouldn't be here." They walked around the table where Bulma's body lay touching her leg one last time in one last act of respect for the woman. Slowly they passed the Queen, who stood in shock as she watched her son grow increasingly unstable. Against her better judgement she moved into the room, and looked upon the lifeless blue haired woman on the table. Vegeta lifted his head just long enough to see his mother run her hand over Bulma's eyes, closing them, and then pull off the ring that he'd returned to her, and place it on Bulma's index finger.

"Her bravery will be honored this day, and for every new day that passes." She bowed slightly, and left the room with a heavy heart. She knew her presence wasn't wanted, but she had to do something—anything—to show her son that Bulma's life would not be lost in vain. He released his fist to bring his hand to the cold cheek of Bulma, stroking it once as if to say goodbye forever.

Then…something deep in him snapped…

 _...no…_

… _No…_

His teeth clenched as he felt that last shard of his heart break off disappearing into the black hole that consumed him.

"… _ **NOOOOO!"**_

Vegeta had come unhinged.

" **WHY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?! WHY MUST YOU HAVE BEEN SO FUCKING STUBBORN?! LOOK WHERE IT GOT YOU! AND FOR WHAT?! POSTERITY?! BECAUSE YOU HAVE THIS RIDICULOUS NEED TO MEDDLE IN THE AFAIRS OF THOSE YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS WITH?! NOW YOU LAY HERE DEAD BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T JUST DO WHAT I SAID! I COULD'VE PROTECTED YOU, YOU STUPID WOMAN! BUT NOW LOOK AT YOU…DEAD! DEAD INSTEAD OF BY MY SIDE WHERE I WOULD'VE KEPT YOU SAFE! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, WE COULD'VE…"**

His eyes began to well up as his internal dams crumbled, but he still couldn't let the tears fall.

 _We could've…_

His outburst ended when the cold reality sunk in that there once was a time where they could have been "we." So many times he had the chance to put that option on the table, but each time he opted instead to send her far away from him. He thought she made him weak, when it was obvious now that she gave him a purpose. He looked over her one last time with crushing agony. He waited for her eyes to open, he waited for her to come back to life, he waited for this to be just one bad nightmare soon to end—but it was not. This was his life. His eyes closed shut, and his heart beating so fast that he could feel the tension of his pulse calling to claim his consciousness. His vision blurred, his stomach tightened, and his muscles tore from the incredible stress he was putting himself under. Vegeta was on the path of having a heart attack, until his vision was overcome by a blinding white light…

…and then…an epiphany.


	38. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

Gavis, Cortese, and the Queen were outside the ship watching as the Saiyans battled around them in a war that would conclude in one victor. Saiyans battling others, some falling from the sky as others were blown into dust. "Gavis, triage the wounded, Cortese and I will aid in this battle." The Queen was prepared to fight in this battle alongside those who risked everything to find them. She would risk her life for her people, and she would risk it for her King. Now was not the time to mourn the fallen, but to bring purpose to their death. Even with the aid of the freed Saiyan fighters the battle was still ferocious, but positively swaying in their favor. One side had nothing to lose, and the other had everything to gain. "Be safe my Queen." Cortese bowed quickly, and took off into the thick of war, remaining close to her as possible to ensure she would make it out alive. _I failed protecting Bulma twice…I cannot fail again._

King Vegeta had his arm wrapped around Ginn's neck, but only for a short moment before Ginn was able to pull away and fire back in defense. The two Kings were left to fight each other without backup—this was their fight, and no one would dare intervene. "You will pay greatly for all of your transgressions." King Vegeta fired a blast at Ginn, who dodged it immediately as he laughed at King Vegeta's remark. "Don't tell me you actually give a shit about her? She was a pawn…" Ginn sped in and tackled King Vegeta midair driving him into the ground below as forcefully as possible, "…she was weak just like you." He fired a blast into the crater where King Vegeta had been thrown, but was able to evade the blast with minimal effort. Both men were well matched for each other, but there could only be one victor. They were back in the air going hands on for a lengthy period of time, King Vegeta landing blow after blow on Ginn. "Your death will not be by my hands…" He grabbed Ginn by the collar and pummeled him in the face until his nose cracked open in a gush of blood, "…you're going to wish it was." One last punch threw Ginn back several hundred yards, but he was able to right himself, and gather his composure. He wiped the blood from his face with the back of his hand, "Oh, so you're gonna let your worthless boy play too? I can't wait to kill you both!"

Ginn let loose a blast that elevated the fight instantaneously. It pierced through the forest, and struck a nearby hill obliterating it to crumbs. He was holding back his true power, but his display didn't even phase King Vegeta. He cracked his neck smiling as he did, "I should be angry that your death won't come by my hand…but now I am looking forward to it." The battle ensued between Kings once more as the Saiyans around them continued the fight for their lives, until they were all distracted by a large concentration of energy emanating from around them. Briefly the battle stopped as they looked around to see what the source of this immense energy was.

Vegeta stood over Bulma's frail lifeless body as his vision blurred, a white light blinding him from his surroundings. The light wasn't physical—it was his mind and body cracking under the immense pressure he was under. Visions flashed before his eyes of his childhood, his abduction, and every evil moment he spent in Frieza's army. Memories of his terrible life surrounded by vile individuals haunted him like ghosts, screaming his name in his head, and grabbing at his psyche. Then, images of others flowed in…of Namek, the Z fighters, his trip to Earth with Nappa, and then one of his last memories before he died from Frieza's hand, that of Kakarot achieving Super Saiyan status. He could feel the fabric of his mental health breaking down, and the carnage craving monster within him bubbling back to life. There was no need for Vegeta to care about anything anymore…there was only the venom of his presence, and the obliteration of anything that stood in his way.

Then, in the deepest recess of his mind sparked a glimmer that halted his transition into the monster he'd once become. He was floating now, alone, as the voices and screams in his mind turned off, and the only thing left was her. _Bulma…_

They were alone now in the depths of his subconsciousness, just there, no noise, no outside stimulus, just him and her together. "Bulma…" His eyes traced her beautiful face as she remained there, stationary looking at him with those eyes—those damn accepting and forgiving eyes. He wasted no time to reach out and pull her into a tight embrace, his arms wrapping around her with his eyes remaining open in fear of never being able to see her again. He could feel her arms wrap around him lightly, her hands on his shoulder blades as he nestled his face into the crook of her neck.

"Let go…"

He squeezed her tight as his eyes welled up again, but with tears that wouldn't fall, "I can't…" He could feel her push him away just far enough that she could look into his eyes. Her raised both her hands to cup his cheeks pulling his face forward, his lips to hers, "…Vegeta, you have to let go."

The kiss embodied everything he'd ever wanted, but felt that he was never allowed to have. The kiss symbolized that it wasn't fate that hated him so, but his own desire to never be hurt that created such misery in his life. He was his own true enemy, and this kiss was the gauntlet that would take it all away if he would just let go. His body was tense as the fear of this new emotion rolling through consuming him. His hands trembled as he held Bulma tight, but the echo of her words lingered in the vacuum of his subconsciousness, "…let go."

He released her as her form turned into a bright blinding ball of energy. He closed his eyes, and it burst around him, washing over him, enveloping him. He had let go. Not of Bulma, but of himself.

He was free.

The demons of his past were quiet now, and he was now in total control. He could feel the strength of his body unlock, his true power set free, his mind renewed. He inhaled deep for the first time feeling each molecule of air as it passed through his lungs, and into his body. His physique hardened, his stress gone, his psyche repaired. He slowly opened his eyes at the new world around him. His perspective was different in a way he couldn't pinpoint, but it felt like a second awakening. Then, he turned his head down to lay his eyes on Bulma, who laid on the table lifeless. This was his moment of truth.

He didn't have to look in any mirror to see that he had ascended into Super Saiyan status, he could feel it. His mental breakdown had led him to her, somehow, someway, even in death she was able to pull him back from the abyss of despair he was falling into. She was able to get him to allow positive changes into his life, and what an award he unlocked. He gently reached across the table and touched her cheek with his glowing fingers while bending over to place one last kiss on her lips, "Goodbye." He turned from Bulma, and walked out of the infirmary to make his way out of the ship, and down the ramp never looking back once. He had a score to settle.

King Vegeta and King Ginn watched as Saiyans from all around them began to voluntarily part away in the sky. The Saiyans would not resume fighting once they did, but instead drop low in the sky as if in fear of something near them. The Queen and Cortese had turned back to the ship when they felt the sudden wave of power in fear that it was Vegeta destroying it, but they were only half correct. They made it back to Gavis as all three watched as a blinding light emanated from the opening of the ship. "What the Hell?!"

Their eyes settled on the figure emerging from the dissipating glare, glowing brightly like a torch in the night. "Oh…my…" They had no words for the man they saw exit the ship. It was Vegeta, but he was different. His hair was golden, his eyes a piercing blue which no Saiyan had ever exhibited. His body was rife with power, immense power, and they took a collective gulp when the realization of what he was settled in. "I thought it was a myth…a legend…"

Vegeta was a Super Saiyan.

He looked over to the 3 Saiyans with their mouths dropped open wide, and smirked, "Where?" He didn't need to add any more words, they knew what he was after. All 3 pointed in the same direction, as his own mother spoke, "Avenge her." Vegeta didn't need his mother's approval, or her blessing, or even her direction, but that was his plan. He was going to enjoy this kill, and he would do it for Bulma. As forgiving as she was, even she knew this creep needed to be eradicated. He took to the air with no regard for those staring at him, watching him in awe as they all moved to get the fuck out of his way. Just the mere presence of a Super Saiyan was enough for King Ginn's army to concede once they figured out what Vegeta was.

Ginn and King Vegeta watched as the Saiyan Prince made his was effortlessly towards them taking his sweet time in the process. Ginn's expression when he saw the Prince headed his way was one that King Vegeta would never forget. "Looks like YOU'VE run out of luck." King Vegeta grabbed Ginn fiercely in order to keep him from fleeing Vegeta's wrath as Ginn fought hard to escape. "This can't be happening?!" Ginn watched as his army all surrendered to King Vegeta's, and none of them were coming to aid their fallen King. He screamed for his men and women to aid him, but it was useless. In moments King Vegeta and Ginn were now in the presence of Prince Vegeta in all his Super Saiyan glory.

Ginn stammered, "THIS IS A TRICK! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A SUPER SAIYAN!"

Vegeta looked at his father, who was admittedly surveying his son while holding onto Ginn, "Release him. I want him to run." His father didn't hesitate to do as his son requested, and released Ginn in the air. He retreated a few yards, and then nodded, "I will not interfere." Prince Vegeta hovered in the air with his arms crossed, his body tight and firm as the sheer resting energy around him dwarfed every other Saiyan on the planet. "Stay if you must." King Vegeta blinked at his son's invitation to watch him destroy the tyrant, but he declined, "I know how this ends." King Vegeta bowed to his own son, and flew down to meet with the others leaving Ginn and Vegeta face to face midair. Ginn was horrified, reasonably so, but his fate was sealed.

King Vegeta landed back at the ship as the Saiyans imprisoned those that fought for the tyrant. His orders were to take no prisoners, but that was before hundreds of them surrendered at once at the sight of Prince Vegeta going Super Saiyan. He would imprison them all, and figure out their punishments later—death was still on the table—but maybe not today. He looked up at the sky to see the glow of his son, and the trembling tyrant in front of him. This was truly a day of victory. He turned, and made his way into the ship to investigate the whereabouts of his wife, and to check up on the status of Bulma.

He turned a few corners to stand just outside the doorway of the infirmary where the 3 Saiyans had reconvened after Vegeta had left the ship. Their backs where towards him, but each slowly turned when they heard someone approach. "How does she fare?" As he made his way in Cortese and the Queen parted to reveal Bulma's body laying on the cold table in the center of the room. They all watched as the face of their King went from hopeful enthusiasm to downright sorrow when his eyes fell upon to human whose life was taken before them.

"We had hoped that maybe Vegeta's new abilities might aid to change this outcome." Cortese moved away so King Vegeta could stand at the table, and look over the human woman that sacrificed so much for his people, and for nothing in return. He exhaled with sorrow, as he removed the red cape from his body clasped together with a golden crest depicting the Saiyan race. He draped it over Bulma, wrapping it around her, and pinning the front closed. "Her memory will not be forgotten, and we will lay her to rest with a ceremony fit for royalty." He placed his hand on her cold brow as the others could only stand and watch. Their hearts were tugged about with emotion on the most bittersweet of outcomes. The Saiyans were reunited and free thanks to her, and she paid with her life.

"Tend to her body. The medics outside will deal with the injured." The King turned from the others and walked away from Bulma, his compassion and fervor to honor her memory strong. He had a battle to watch, a kingdom to reclaim, and a son he'd hoped would spare them for Bulma's sacrifice. He didn't have to go far from the ship to witness his son's altercation with Ginn, and from the looks of it that's all anyone was watching at this moment.

The skies cleared up briefly as if they themselves were running away from Vegeta's sheer power. It was a standoff in the sky, neither men moving, and neither men retreating. The sound of the wind blowing the clouds over head was the only noise heard anywhere. Ginn grimaced with terror as his plans shattered around him. His men had found Bulma in the forest, and he chose to follow her close until she reached the command ship. He was positive when he eliminated her in front of them all as a show of his strength his men would be able to capitalize on their shock, attack, and overpower them. He was so, so wrong. A million thoughts ran across his head, but no outcome would ensure he'd survive this confrontation with the Prince.

"…I…"

That was the only word Ginn was able to get out before Vegeta reached out and smashed him in the face with his fist. Ginn attempted to right himself only to have Vegeta upon him again with an elbow to the gut sending him to the ground before. He never made contact with the terrain because Vegeta was there to greet his back with a kick so ferocious it sent him hurdling back to the clouds. Back and forth this went on as Vegeta took pleasure in throwing him around like a ragdoll. His abuse stopped short as Vegeta caught him midair holding him tightly by the throat. Vegeta leaned into Ginn, his grip tightening around his collar, "You were saying?"

Ginn stammered, "It doesn't matter does it…we both know you're going to kill me." Ginn pulled his hand out and fired with all the might he had, but his sad attempt was child's play to Vegeta. Ginn was no match for Vegeta even before he reached Super Saiyan, and he had nothing to lose. Ginn dove for the ground in attempt to use the thick brush as cover, but never made it before Vegeta intercepted him. He grabbed Ginn by the throat, and pushed him down to an open area where all the Saiyans could see his display of power. Vegeta liked to tie all his loose ends, and this seemed fitting. Every Saiyan would see this show, and it would be clear who the most powerful person was. He had no use to test out his newfound strength since there would be no equal to battle him here, but his mind was rather preoccupied with disposing of Ginn. He didn't draw out the battle, he didn't torture or maim him, but Ginn was going to die.

Vegeta grabbed Ginn by the arms and stepped on his feet, securing him to one spot as Ginn tried desperately to escape. He leaned in close to ensure the last words he heard were Vegeta's, "This is for Bulma." His hands began to glow bright and hot. The Saiyans surrounding him watched in horror as Vegeta began to slowly boil Ginn from the extremities—inch by inch he was being cooked. Ginn screamed in blood-curdling pain as Vegeta increased his power bit by bit, until finally it was all over. Ginn's body temperature was increased to the point where his muscles split open, his internal organs rupturing, and even his own eyes melting from his skull all while he was still alive.

His death was the crowning moment for the Saiyans that were brought to the planet, as well as the ones that were still left behind protected in the underground compound. Except no one cheered. His death was met with silence, the end of his tyranny whisked away into the night sky like a candle in the wind. The corpse hit the ground with a sickening thud, the only sound depicting the end of his reign. It was eerily quiet as those that looked on watched as Vegeta turned, and walked away into the forest out of sight.

The sky began to rumble with the sound of oncoming rain, as if waiting in respect for the end of the battle before drenching the battlefield with its cold tears. The Queen walked up to her husband, and grabbed his hand tightly with her own. He looked down into her eyes, and without words their gaze spoke volumes—it was over. It was all over now. They both turned to the direction in which their son has ventured, but dare not follow. "Come my love. We have so much to do." She nodded quietly as a rogue tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. This was such an emotional moment, and she didn't know what to feel. The King reached out wiping the tear from her cheek, and whispered, "No more tears."

The next few days involved solemn rejoicing for the Saiyans as well as destroying the underground compound for good so it could never be entered again. Homes that were abandoned were now reentered, the marketplace getting a renovation, and many other projects occurring to rebuild the city back to its original intended glory. There was one day in particular that the Saiyans laid down their tools, and gathered together to honor the woman who risked everything for them to have this moment. King Vegeta did not mandate an attendance to Bulma's funeral because he knew that each Saiyan would be there without question. Each Saiyan there had a debt to her that could never be repaid, and each Saiyan arrived to honor her memory—well, all except for one.

She was laid to rest in a stone enclosure laid upon a large granite table dressed in the Saiyan battle uniform. The King's cloak was wrapped around her neck, pinned closed in the front with the Queen's ring remaining on her hand. One by one each Saiyan entered the tomb, bowed, and left in an assembly that was truly fit for royalty just as the King had promised. The King and Queen stood next to Bulma as they watched the procession of Saiyans enter and exit.

"Do you think he will come?"

The Queen whispered to her husband, and he could only shake his head, "I do not foresee that." She sighed, and looked over the body beautifully displayed inside the tomb. "Such a shame."

The last Saiyans to enter the tomb were her comrades, Shirazi, Malbeca, and Cortese with Gavis by his side. Cortese walked up to Bulma, and looked to the King and Queen. "May I?" He lifted a large broadsword, one that had been in his possession for quite some time. It was a beautiful sword, a symbol of strength and power. The King looked over the token, and nodded his head, "As you wish." Cortese placed the sword on Bulma's chest, and crossed her fingers over the hilt as the blade pointed to her feet, "Rest well dearest Bulma." He bowed, and walked out from the tomb with the others.

At the conclusion of the funeral the King spoke a small eulogy to the crowd.

"Her name was Bulma, and we stand here today because of her; whose courage and persistence granted our race the fighting chance to be together this day, and all days moving forward. Without her, there would be no us, and without Prince Vegeta there would have been no her. Our debt is to both."

He turned to the stone door of the tomb placing his hand upon the side, "May Bulma rest eternally in peace." He pushed the door closed, sealing the tomb, and sealing her memory for eternity. They slowly disbanded one by one leaving her mausoleum in peace and quiet, the inside dark & sealed away from the outside world. There was much to do now, and even death couldn't deter the Saiyans from rebuilding what was theirs even as bittersweet as it was.

Little did the Saiyans know that their tomb was not impenetrable, at least to forces outside the laws of the universe. From the inside of the tomb emerged a shadow standing next to the beautiful woman who laid in state on the granite table. The figure reached out and caressed her face with the back of his hand, sighing lightly, "Even knowing your outcome still doesn't make this easy to see." The figure looked across Bulma's body adorned with Saiyan armor fit for royalty, and chuckled, "I can't wait to see your explanation for this one." He took a step back, and disappeared into the darkness from hence he'd came.

The clock ticked back on Earth as Gohan, Krillin, and the rest of the gang congregated to summon the dragon. Two weeks had come and gone, and here they stood ready, eager, and excited to wish back their beloved Goku, and use the remaining wish to bring back Yamcha. It wasn't long before the Namekians arrived at the area where the dragon balls were placed, and Dende emerged from the crowd. They didn't waste a second before Dende reached out his arms, and summoned the dragon.

The sky turned black as clouds circled ominously above them. A flash of light, and the brilliant dragon emerged. Even though they were quite used to what happens when you summon the dragon the event was always still fascinating to witness.

Porunga spoke, "You have summoned me—make your wishes."

Dende stood with a smile across his face as Gohan cheered next to him almost hopping out of his shoes in anticipation for him to speak out, "Porunga, we wish for the resurrection and return of our great warrior, Goku!"

There was a cheer from the crowd as Porunga flexed his body, cracked his neck, and stretched. He spread out his arms as the collective breath of the entire group was held as they awaited the arrival of their Super Saiyan. Porunga took in a deep breath as his energy began to spike—the wind swirling around them all. Krillin shouted to Gohan, "This is it, buddy!"

Then Porunga stopped. The wind died down. He relaxed his body, and blinked.

"The one named Goku is alive…and he does not wish to be transported here at this time."

The crowd fell silent…at least until the voice of a woman rang out scaring all of them—even Porunga.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S ALIVE, AND THAT HE'S NOT COMING BACK?!" It was Chi-Chi, and she was pissed off. She had a point though. Krillin spoke up to the dragon, "So…you mean to tell us he's been alive this entire time, and hasn't come back because…?" Porunga could only shrug his shoulders, "He does not give reason. Continue with your wishes." Chi-Chi was livid. Knowing that her husband was out there—somewhere—and refusing to come home…what was wrong with him! "HE BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR THIS WHEN HE SHOWS UP!"

She muttered many other angry statements at the absence of her husband, but they needed to continue on. Dende turned to Krillin and Gohan, "So…what do I wish for then?" They looked at each other while Krillin scratched his head, "I guess that might mean that Bulma is alive also…so maybe let's wish her back? I bet she's with Goku, and if that's the case I bet she's ready to come home." They shrugged their shoulders, "It's as good a plan as any I guess." Gohan turned to Piccolo, and informed him of the change of plans, "Could you go get Mr. and Mrs. Briefs? I'm sure they'll want to be here when we bring back Bulma earlier than anticipated!" Piccolo nodded, and in a flash he was gone. It was only seconds later that he was back, and in the distance they could hear the hum of one of the Capsule Corp cars.

"Ok…then…we wish for the return of Bulma Briefs!"

The crowd got excited again as they watched Porunga tense up, and then…

"…I cannot bring back the one you call Bulma Briefs."

Krillin rolled his eyes, "Oh come on you can't tell me that she's with Goku having the time of her life!"

Porunga raised his brow with condescension, "I cannot bring her back because she is deceased. You must amend your wish."

The crowd fell silent again, and it was shitty timing as both Bulma's parents had arrived to hear him say that. "Oh, no my sweetheart!" Mrs. Briefs covered her mouth as Mr. Briefs put his hand on her shoulder, "Now, now, it'll be ok." The three stood silent as their worst fear was now confirmed. They had left Bulma on Namek, and she was killed when the planet exploded from Frieza's malice. If they would have wished her back correctly in the first place, they wouldn't be in this mess after all. Shame fell over their hearts, but now was the time to right a wrong. Dende eyed Krillin and Gohan again, but need not ask them what his next wish would be. "Ok, Porunga, please bring Bulma's soul back to Earth, and resurrect her here…please?" Everyone stood on pins and needles as Porunga nodded, and began to glow. "Your wish…"

They waited with baited breath…

"…is granted."

Meanwhile…

… _where am I?_

She felt as if she was floating on water across a sea of darkness, but there was nothing around her. There was no wind, or waves, or smell, or sound. It was a vast emptiness unlike anything she'd ever experienced in her life. She blinked slowly as the nothingness around her echoed its silence and void.

… _is this death…_

"You aren't exactly incorrect my dear, but you aren't quite right either." From out of the darkness came a light which took a form all too familiar with her, "Ary'on?"

His presence brought a warmth over her, a calming to her soul. "Where am I?" He waved his hand, and in an instant, she was standing in a open meadow of grass with nothing around her. "You are dead, my dear." She blinked, and brought her hands out in front of her revealing a perfectly intact body, "I remember perfectly. He killed me…Ginn…he killed me." Ary'on watched as the memories came to Bulma of her final moments of life, "What do you see, Bulma? Tell me." She closed her eyes, then opened them as she exhaled softly, "I remember…"

 _Vegeta's face. He was so frightened…like I'd never seen before…I let him down…I failed him._

Ary'on smiled, "You didn't let anyone down, my dear. Don't forget, where we are there are no differences between thoughts and words…I can hear them both." Bulma shook her head trying to get the image of Vegeta from her mind. It was painful, and she didn't want to spend her eternity reliving that moment over and over.

"I don't understand…why are you here? And…what is 'here' anyways? Is this the Check-In Station…shouldn't there be others?" He smiled as he sat upon the air weightlessly and eloquently, "So many questions!" He stretched out a bit, and continued, "No, this is not the Check-In that your comrades are familiar with. I brought you here myself, to save you from having to endure such a process, especially since your presence there would be short lived anyways." Bulma looked around, "You mean…the dragon balls?" Ary'on nodded, "Yes…I do."

"But…I just died…"

Ary'on chuckled, "My dear woman, time is but a man-made construct that has no grip in the universe…it's just an illusion, especially when you're dead!" She continued to touch her skin questioning what was real anymore.

"Yes, you may have 'just died' but it is time for you to go home." The air around them began to stir as the formation of clouds appeared around them. From the misty white plumes emerged Porunga, who looked over at Ary'on with great shock, but then respectfully bowed deep. "Your Infinite Greatness…I—I—I did not expect to see you here." Ary'on waved his hand at Porunga, "Was I to inform you of my whearabouts, Porunga?" Bulma watched as the dragon's eyes enlarged in fear as he stammered back, "Of course not, no, please Your Infinite Greatness…I plead for your forgiveness!" The entire exchange blew Bulma's mind. _A great dragon is shuddering in fear over Ary'on—like the nicest guy ever?! What the Hell?_ Bulma forgot that Ary'on could hear her thoughts, but he let it go.

"Ok, wait…who ARE you? Are you a Kai?"

Porunga tensed up at Bulma's question, "A Kai?! Woman how dare you speak with such ill-respect to the—!"

"Porunga…it is fine." Ary'on looked at Bulma who wore a confused look across her face. "I am not a Kai…" He watched as Bulma released a breath, but continued, "…I am greater than any Kai in existence." Bulma blinked. And blinked. And blinked.

"Say wuuuuuuh…?"

"I came long before the Kai's, and I will be here long after they expire. I am removed from the order of the universe because I am the order of the universe. I am the Alpha—the Omega…and everything in between." If Bulma had a physical body she would have passed out. "Uhhh…"

"You are both wondering why a being such as myself even cares remotely about one single human life in the vast expanse of the universe, aren't you?" Bulma nodded with eyes wide open, and Porunga remained in the clouds just as awestruck. Ary'on laughed, "You see, every now and again I like to remind myself of all the splendid things out there across the infinite number of galaxies, so I peer out, and see what's there. The results are often the same, mediocre life forms performing mediocre duties until their mediocre death. But sometimes, there is a life form that does extraordinary things, and I find myself drawn to them. You are one of those life forms, Bulma. You have done such extraordinary things as a human that I would expect out of alien races leaps and bounds ahead of your race on the other side of the galaxy. You are a leap forward for your race, and it's so wonderful to witness the first one! It's like witnessing the birth of a new universe!"

Again, if Bulma could pass out, she would have. "But, I'm…I'm just…me. I just tinker…I make things…I'm not special at all." Ary'on smiled placing his hand on her shoulder, "Now, I think that if I was to ask a certain someone if you were special, he'd have a different answer—not that he'd admit to it." Bulma tilted her head down at the thought of losing Vegeta, but then began to question, "So, Vegeta…why did you put up with him like you did?"

He chuckled, "Do not worry yourself with such things."

Bulma understood what he meant by his vague answer. He didn't owe her any explanation regarding Vegeta, or why Ary'on would put up with such a character especially given his position. Bulma sighed, "…so, what does this mean for the future? Is my knowing you going to influence the Kai's? I don't want to cause trouble…"

"The Kai's are inconsequential to me…even Zen-Oh." He looked at Bulma, who didn't know who he was referring to. "Never mind. Well, look at the time…" He placed his finger on her forehead leaving a small glowing fingerprint, "…like I said, you are one of a kind, Bulma. Not many have come before you, and not many will proceed you. I give you this gift—I do not meddle in the affairs of many, however for those select few, I might make an exception." His fingerprint began to glow brighter, and then it faded away. He looked at Porunga, "She is all yours now." He stepped back, and began to slowly fade away as Bulma watched in sadness, "WAIT…!" She reached out with her hand—her face stricken with worry, "…Vegeta…will he be ok out there?"

Ary'on smiled, "He'll have a long rough road ahead of him, but I think in the end...he'll be ok." Ary'on was vague to Bulma—he knew exactly what was going to happen, but he need not worry her with the details. "We will meet again in your lifetime Bulma." He faded from her sight leaving her with Porunga in an empty field of grass. She looked to the dragon, who looked at her in awe from her association with Ary'on. "If you are ready…"

Bulma looked back at the emptiness where Ary'on has disappeared, "Yeah…I am ready…"


	39. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

Bulma had seen her friends come back to life with the aid of the dragon balls, and there were many times that she prayed that she would never have to experience it. She wasn't necessarily afraid to die, but she was afraid of dying alone. She never asked what it felt like to die and resurrect, what the process at the Check-In station was like, or what was felt during the entire process. Ignorance wasn't a in her natural character, but when matters of death arose, ignorance was more comforting than the thought of the process being painful. Her relationship with Yamcha ended long before his death from the Saibamen, but witnessing his fall struck a chord in her heart about its entirety. Death was something she only intended to do once, preferably as an old woman, but that hope had long vanished.

To her relief it didn't hurt. It didn't feel like anything, really. The only feeling she could recognize was the sensation of warmth coursing through what she could only assume was her body—but being dead she wasn't too sure if she even had that anymore. The entire process occurred in total darkness, and felt as if you were accelerating in a rollercoaster faster and faster until you reached the apex, dropping from a great height—the feeling of sudden weightlessness in your stomach coupled by the oncoming rush of the gravity defying downward spiral of the ride.

Except when you hit the bottom—you simply woke up.

Her eyes were so heavy as if fighting to ever be opened again. She could feel warmth on her skin as well as an imperfect surface beneath her body. Sounds were muffled at first, and then one by one the noises became clearer, and the words made sense.

"Bulma?"

"Bulma…wake up!"

She could feel them touch her lightly, nudging her to rise up, but her body just wanted one more minute of calm serenity. She clenched her hands feeling something in their grip, something foreign, and something heavy on her chest. Slowly she opened her eyes, one at a time, to reveal the blurry colors of those standing around her. Slowly she blinked, their faces coming into picture.

"Bulma…?"

They spoke her name with a mix of confusion and query. "Bulma…?"

She opened her mouth, inhaled deep into her lungs, then released the breath to their relief.

 _What happened…_

"Here…let me…"

She felt the arms of one of her friends wrap behind her to pull her into a seated position as she surveyed the landscape around her. "Where…where am I?" She looked around to see the many faces of those she'd known since childhood, and those she'd met along the way in her adventures with Goku. It wasn't long before she felt the strong embrace of a pair of arms that she'd almost forgotten, "Oh, hunny…you're safe at home now!" It was her mother that pulled her into a tight embrace which was joined in by her father. "Can you stand, dear?"

Bulma looked around, a bit confused, but nodded, "Yeah, yeah I think I can." She rose to her feet with the aid of her parents, and slowly looked around at those in attendance. "Bulma!" She turned her head to see Gohan standing at her side now grasping her hand gently wearing a smile but his eyes full of tears. She reached out, and pated his head, "What's wrong?"

She watched as the tears began to fall down his cheeks, "It's our fault Bulma, we are so sorry! We didn't mean to leave you on Namek!" Bulma blinked again, her head swirling to pick up her life right where it left off with the Z fighters, "It's ok Gohan…it's ok." Her words were light, almost sounding as if she was on autopilot. She shook her head and closed her eyes to get herself together. _Wow this is so strange…like waking up from a dream you just can't shake!_ It took her some time, but she was able to get into a cognitive level with her peers. She looked around, and noticed something a bit strange. They were all staring at her with question, and she didn't understand why.

"Bulma?"

That voice…it was very, very familiar.

She turned slightly, and her eyes widened at the sight of him as he lunged forward and pulled her into a big hug. "Y—Yamcha?" He let her go while smiling, still holding onto her shoulders, "Hey, it's ok…you're going to feel a little weird…it is your first time!"

 _Weird is an understatement._

He let go of her, and laughed, "Well, looks like we were the lottery winners for the dragon balls this go around." Bulma nodded, still a tad dazed, then questioned, "Goku?" It wasn't a millisecond before her question was answered by Chi-Chi who was happy to see Bulma back on Earth, "We were hoping you could tell us what he's up to! Seems that he didn't want to come back after all, so you were the next in line." Bulma tilted her head, "Me? How would I know what he's been up to?" They all stood and stared at Bulma, and their faces expressed disbelief in her words. "You don't believe me? I really don't know what happened to Goku since Namek. He's not here…with you all?"

There was an eerie silence that fell over the Z fighters, and Bulma could tell there was something on their minds that no one would elaborate on. She crossed her arms, "What is it? Why are you all looking at me like that?!"

Krillin was the brave one that approached Bulma, and spoke what was on everyone's mind, "Well, Porunga said that Goku was alive, but you had died, so we assumed that you were together at some point, but…you know…" He trailed off indicating that she had died at some point while with Goku.

"…also…I mean…look at you..."

She looked down, and took notice of her attire. She was wearing a Saiyan's battle armor, the same royal blue with white chest guard, white boots snug to her leg—gloves on her hands, and a red cape draped around her body clasped together with a golden crest. There was no doubt that Cortese had fashioned the armor for her, and this was what she was buried in on the new planet.

"You had that on you as well." Piccolo pointed to the ground by her side as she gazed over to see a broadsword laying on the grass. She didn't recognize the sword, and didn't know who would've bestowed it upon her. "I…uhhh…"

This was awkward. There was NO WAY she wanted to tell her friends what REALLY happened to her those many months ago, especially who she was with, and any details in between. But now she stood dressed in garments that beckoned questioning. _I just died and came back to life…can't I catch a break?!_

Krillin folded his arms a bit hesitantly, "Yeah, it's like…" His mind searched for the correct words—or person for the matter…

"…it's like Vegeta dressed you!"

He meant it to be humorous given the idea of a murderous psychopathic Saiyan taking time out of his busy day of blowing up planets and ruining lives just so he could equip Bulma with the Saiyan's latest fashions. They all giggled at his comment, except for Bulma. His name echoed through her body to the deepest part of her soul.

 _Vegeta…_

Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, Piccolo, and all the others watched as Bulma's demeanor went from dazed but lucid, to sad and distant. Yamcha reached out and placed his hand on Bulma's shoulder, "Bulma…what happened to you? If you weren't with Goku…where were you? Even King Kai couldn't read your whereabouts."

It was all too much for her. It was too soon, and she didn't have the fortitude to tell her friends the truth, not now, and maybe not ever.

"I—I…" She looked around as everyone stood with anticipation to hear her story. "I need to lay down!" She turned around and gathered the sword in the grass, and looked to her friends, "I can't right now…I really just need time to myself please."

They lowered their heads when facing the realization that their curiosity would not be satisfied right now, but they didn't combat her position. She'd been through a lot, and they respected her right to privacy. "Sure, Bulma…go, take your time…we'll meet up when you've rested." She didn't speak another word to anyone, but left with her parents who took her back to her place. She was quiet for the short trip, and her parents wanted to do nothing but hug her and talk to her, but they knew how this life went.

Bulma got out of the car as her parents walked her inside her home. She didn't live with them anymore as an adult. She chose to build her own place not far from the compound, close enough for convenience, but far enough for privacy. This way her parents could lead their lives as they deemed fit, and Bulma could live hers, but they'd always have time to interact and visit.

"Hunny, do you want us to bring you anything?" Bulma opened the front door to her home, as they all walked in together. "No, mom, I think I just need to lay down, that's all." Her parents walked her upstairs, and into her bedroom where they sat her down on her bed, and smiled, "We are so happy to have you home, my dear. We missed you so much." Her mom bent over to embrace her daughter with a hug that only a mother could give, and Bulma embraced her back just as deeply. She did miss her parents—they were always so good to her even if she'd get out of hand at times.

"Thank you—I missed you both as well." Mrs. Briefs released her daughter, but only so Bulma's father could get in on the hugging action. He squeezed her tightly like he did when she was a child, "Don't think for a second that all these adventures got you out of your work young lady. I have a lab full of things I need you to work on!" Bulma smiled, and hugged back, "Even in death I can't catch a break, can I, Dad?" He pulled away from her smiling as he ruffled her hair with his hand, "Nope. Now, get your rest, and come for us when you're feeling up to it." They bid their farewells, and left Bulma alone to her home. She sat on her bed, still dazed at everything that had occurred, but stood to approach a large full-size mirror. She looked at herself, and stood in amazement. She really was dressed like a Saiyan warrior…just like Vegeta.

The realization that she was now home on Earth began to sink in as she stood in front of the mirror staring at the reflection of the woman adorned in battle armor staring right back. Her life would resume here with Capsule Corps, her friends, and her family. Except now that she was here she wanted to give it all up to be somewhere else—with someone else. Her eyes watered as tears began to spill from the dams that tried effortlessly to hold them in.

 _Vegeta…_

It was over. To Bulma the time that passed between her death and resurrection was mere moments, but in reality, two weeks had passed between both occurrences in real time. She didn't know how far away that planet was from Earth, or how long it would take Vegeta to find her if he did venture out for her. One thing was for sure though, two weeks was a long time if traveling from one planet to another, so the chances he'd left to find her were slim to none. She'd spent so much time with him in space that she forgot how quickly they could travel from one planet to another, and back and forth. The more she thought, the more she began to see that he wasn't coming after all…

…and it broke her heart.

She broke down, and began to cry. Her adventures came to an abrupt halt, and she never even had a chance to say goodbye. She sat upon her bed with her face buried in her hands sobbing uncontrollably. Sure, there were so many other compounding factors to contribute to her breakdown, but none of them compared to the loneliness that occupied her heart now. The sun began to set now as Bulma laid upon her bed a mess still holding onto the last bits of her life over the last half year. Her head pounded from an oncoming self-induced migraine from her continued weeping, but she didn't care. A migraine didn't hurt in the least compared to the emotional turmoil she was under now. She laid back, and wept.

Many hours had passed, and it was the middle of the night before she awoke on her bed still dressed in the armor and cloak. She slowly pulled herself to the edge of the bed, and despite her unwillingness to do so she began to remove the Saiyan armor piece by piece. She was careful not to lose anything, and set the garments aside for proper storage. Once she had finally undressed she packed her armor away into a capsule stored with her most valuable possessions. She was extremely hesitant about leaving the ring on her hand, but chose to remove it to avoid the many prodding questions that she was sure her friends would ask. The sun would be back up in a few hours, and she was sure that her friends would be at her door waiting for her to come out. She couldn't blame them, but damn she wished that she could just fast-forward past all the questioning and the stares.

She turned back around, and laid back on her bed with a heavy heart. She didn't even have her capsules with her anymore as they were tucked under the strap of her sports bra prior to her death. For all she knew the blast obliterated them, and all her items she'd gathered along the way were gone. Not that it mattered in the least because even if they did survive they were light years away from her now. She reached up to her head and rubbed the spot that Ary'on had touched her. _Was that a dream as well?_ Another wave of tears erupted from her eyes before the stress enveloped her, consumed her, and then slumber was upon her.

He sat on the metal floor of the broken ship secluded in the middle of the jungle. He stared out the broken glass that was once her view to the stars, next to the very spot she'd slept for countless months. It was barren now, the ship empty, broken from her crash landing back when they arrived on this damn planet. Now, it sheltered a man that sat in ruins alongside the desolate ship.

It was quiet for the most part, the only sound coming from Vegeta as he rolled a small object between his fingers, back and forth, and just stared at it while passing the time. They had given it to him on one of his scare trips to the city, a token they had found on the floor of the infirmary after the battle was won. It belonged to Bulma, and must had fallen from her pocket when Gavis tore her shirt off in attempt to save her. He eyed that capsule for an indeterminate amount of time before he eventually stuffed it under his breast plate as he brought a very familiar bottle to his lips. It was Bulma's wine, gifted from Ary'on, that Vegeta had found in the capsule with the rest of her belongings. There wasn't much for him to do now, but sit around in his own sorrow, and attempt to drink the pain away. Lucky for him, the bottle was endless.

Two weeks had passed since she was taken from him, and it replayed over and over in his mind as if it was just seconds ago. He remembered what she'd said about the dragon balls, and that it would be another 6 months or so for them to reactivate, so if he ever wanted to seek her out he'd have to wait. Except Vegeta was convinced that the universe truly despised him, why else would it take her away in such a manner? In two weeks time his walls were reconstructed, his heart void of emotion replaced by the black hole that she'd once filled. He wouldn't seek her out, never again would he let anyone near him when all that would happen is more pain and agony. He'd been foolish to even think he could strive for a semi-functional life, and these events proved to him that he was born for one purpose.

Destruction.

His destiny was set in stone, and his future dictated by the universe that laughed at him. Why else could he not transform back into a Super Saiyan no matter how hard he tried since the night she was robbed from him? It was his destiny to be given only mere glimpses of true power, and small taste of affection only to have them ripped away never to return.

Yes, it was best he remain a feral reject alone and secluded form everyone. He would never get close to anyone ever again, and he still wasn't sure whether he was going to let this planet thrive. Luckily for all parties involved, there was one thing that kept him sane, aside from the wine that is. He reached underneath his breast plate, and pulled out a small piece of paper. It was ragged, torn, and burnt on the edges, but it still held value to him. He slowly unfolded the paper with his right hand as he brought the bottle back to his lips with his left. His eyes settled on the image of her—with that cheesy selfie grin on her face—in the photo she had taken of them both from a couple months ago. It was all he had left of her, and he would keep it until he felt she didn't matter to him anymore. He would tell himself he didn't care, but if that were true he'd had destroyed that picture long ago. This was his only tie to the woman who would resurrect in 6 more months. The woman that brought out in him something he'd thought long dead. The woman who allowed him to feel something other than hate, anger, and pain.

The woman he would protect by removing himself from her life forever.

"My, my, my…how the mighty have fallen."

Vegeta didn't flinch, didn't move, or even respond to the person who let themself into the twisted broken ship. "Vegeta, if I may ask…what are you doing?" He made his way over to the seated Saiyan, and raised an eyebrow. He looked at Vegeta as he slowly folded the photo, and placed it back into his breast plate. He looked over to the figure, and spoke under his breath, "What does it look like?" Vegeta corked the bottle, and set it down to his side as he continued to stare out the broken glass into a jungle of foliage, "What do you want? I thought it wasn't your character to meddle in affairs outside your concern."

Ary'on sighed, and walked over to Vegeta sitting down next to him much to Vegeta's displeasure. "You are somewhat correct. I don't like to get involved—it throws off the natural balance of the universe, but even I can't help but tip the scales sometimes when things get a little out of control." Vegeta turned and looked him in the eye, "A little out of control?! Is all of this what you consider a 'little out of control'?" Vegeta pointed around the decimated ship, and then off to the distance, "Was her death just a minor inconvenience to you, or did you need something from her that now you can't get?!" Vegeta was on the verge of a warpath, but Ary'on sat there with a look of boredom. He reached out, and placed his finger on Vegeta's forehead. He tried to move or dodge Ary'on, but he was paralyzed. "Stop fighting me Vegeta, listen…and look." A flash of light enveloped Vegeta's sight, and then an image materialized.

A hologram was projected in the room where he stood, one that was large, and almost so real he could reach out and touch it.

Vegeta whispered, "Bulma…"

He could see her as if she was right in front of him. She was on Earth now, making her way out of her house to greet her friends. She was alive, but she looked so tired, so worn, so lost.

"She is alive now, thanks to the dragon balls. Before you inquire, Earth had possession of the Namekian dragon balls, which only require one-half the time to regenerate on their planet. That is why she has resurrected earlier than you anticipated."

Vegeta didn't move. All he could do was stare at the hologram of the woman moving about from person to person exchanging hug after hug.

"Why are you still on this planet, Vegeta? I figured you'd be on Earth to await your companion's resurrection." Vegeta reached out with his hand, and ever so carefully touched the image before him. It moved like ripples on water at his touch, the image still there unfolding second by second. "Is this happening now?" Ary'on nodded, "Yes, it is. Everything you see is occurring as we speak, which brings me back to my original query...why are you here?" He could feel Vegeta tense up at his questioning, and could also sense the void growing in his heart.

"You know why."

Vegeta turned away from the image closing his eyes, and balling his fists, "I have seen enough." The image dissipated leaving the two standing in the once-twisted ship, now fully repaired, and operational as if nothing had happened to it. Vegeta looked around at the newly resurrected ship, and then to Ary'on. Vegeta snapped.

"What is your motive?! Why do you care so much about her life, and my choice to abstain from it?!"

Ary'on smiled as he passively neglected to answer Vegeta's question, instead asking another of his own, "Do you know why you haven't been able to recreate your ascended Saiyan status, Vegeta?"

Vegeta choked back a bit of surprise at Ary'on's knowledge of his ascension, but soon grit his teeth at the coy questioning, "How do you know of such things?" Ary'on sat upon the air with ease, a look of pleasure on his face, "Do you even know how you accomplished such a feat?"

Vegeta was cautious now—his eyes narrowing down on the alien in front of him which didn't go unotice by Ary'on. In fact, he was fully expecting Vegeta to lunge at him, or begin some physical confrontation, but was equally surprised when it never happened. Ary'on was definitely more intelligent that Vegeta had previously surmised, and now he began to question who—or what—Ary'on exactly was.

Vegeta spat, "Of course I do…only a Saiyan pure of heart can achieve such a status—," Vegeta was cut off when Ary'on smirked, interjecting, "…so your heart is pure, Vegeta?"

The questioning was irritating Vegeta, but he was going to play his game. "Of course it is. Pure evil…unleashed when..." Vegeta trailed off as if reliving a painful memory, but Ary'on picked it up, "…when Ginn killed Bulma, is that it?" Vegeta didn't say a word which didn't surprise Ary'on at the least.

Ary'on brought his arms across his chest, and smirked, "See now Vegeta, that's where you are incorrect. Your heart is pure, but it's not evil, and it wasn't evil unleashed when Ginn murdered your companion…"

He floated back down to land on his feet, and walked over to Vegeta… 

"…it was pure passion, Vegeta…not evil."

Vegeta stood stunned at Ary'on's explanation of Vegeta's ascension, and subsequent lack of recreating that status. Her death unleashed his innermost passion, his passion for Bulma, but now his loneliness sequestered it.

Ary'on walked out of Bulma's now intact room, and towards the bridge of the small ship, "All you have to realize is that you have a choice, Vegeta. You can stay here, and continue your decent into madness, alone—or you can choose a different path. Find your passion, or seal your fate. Either way…you get to choose—I suggest you choose wisely." In a bright light Ary'on disappeared leaving Vegeta alone in the same aircraft that he'd repaired for him twice now. _Where did he go now—for fuck's sake…_

Vegeta turned, and surveyed the ship one more time. _I must be out of my mind…there's no way…_

He walked about the ship cautiously as it hummed silently like it did before. He peered into each room, and it was exactly how he'd remembered it prior to its destruction from Bulma's crash. He walked into his bedroom, and there sat the round bed that he'd enjoyed many a night with her. Now, it lay empty, but it didn't have to be. He retreated from the doorway, and cautiously made his way to the pilot's area. He looked over the controls, and everything was in fully functional order. His eyes traveled to the screen where a preset of coordinates got his attention.

"Earth."

For whatever reason, Ary'on was giving Vegeta a chance to salvage his life, and close the divide between himself and Bulma. He could be with Bulma once again, with no strings attached, and all Vegeta had to do was press "Engage" on the ship's panel. But something inside him neglected to do so. Vegeta was one push of a button away from reuniting with Bulma, but it was a leap of faith that he wasn't sure he had left in him. He told himself just prior to her death that he was going to find her, and seek forgiveness for the words he spat over the radio. He told himself that he was going to pull her in, and not let go. He told himself that he was allowed to chase happiness…so what was standing in his way now?

Vegeta reached across the control panel, and pressed the button which powered down the ship.

Apparently, just as Bulma was having difficulty moving past her life with him, Vegeta was also struggling with having to live without her.

"On Earth you have a chance at life—but with me—all you'll have is pain."

Vegeta turned, and walked away from the control panel headed towards the direction of his quarters. He had many things to decide now, and the rest of his life to do so. He slid the door open to enter his room with the intention of laying on his bed—alone—to ponder his options. He closed his eyes, and drifted off into a deep sleep—one that wasn't brought on by his own accord.

Ary'on emerged from the shadows gazing at Vegeta passed out on the bed. He shook his head slightly, "You Saiyans are the most stubborn…I swear." He reached into his robe, and pulled out a piece of paper. He folded it once placing it on the small table next to Vegeta's bedside, then disappeared into the darkness.

King Vegeta stood in newly 'renovated' bedroom as he watched the sky darken into night. They had accomplished so much in two weeks, but the Saiyans were still very restless and weary from all the stress and abuse they were put under. He lifted his hand to his face, sighing deeply, catching the attention of his wife. "What ails you, my dear?" He turned his head to see her standing next to him with a look of concern across her face. "It's nothing, do not worry yourself over me." She tilted her head, and placed her hand on his shoulder, "No more secrets, remember?"

She was right. He turned to face her, "I fear that this place is just another reminder of the torment of the Saiyan race…" She understood what he meant, but inquired further, "What do you suggest we do? We can rebuild the ships, we can venture out for somewhere else to go. We can rebuild elsewhere…anywhere." She reached out wrapping her arms around his waist, "Sometimes I wish we never left our home world. The fear of Frieza was not worth this…it was worth none of this." The King exhaled, and pulled her tight as well, "I would be a liar if I said I didn't agree with you." They stood in silence contemplating the future of their kingdom, their people, and the day to come, before a voice startled them where they stood.

"Then maybe we can arrange a deal?"

The King and Queen jumped back at the sudden intruder in their sleeping quarters, but much to the Queen's surprise when she saw who it was. King Vegeta moved in front of his wife, blocking her from this alien that managed to infiltrate their quarters, "Who are you?!" It took some persistence, but the Queen was able to get around King Vegeta, placing her hand upon his chest as she stared at the alien in her room. "I don't believe it…" King Vegeta looked at his wife, and then to the alien, "You know this person?" Her mouth was agape, and her skin pale as a ghost. "It is you…isn't it?"

Ary'on nodded, "Your memory serves you well, Queen of the Saiyans." Her heart skipped a few beats before her eyes filled with tears, and the bitter memories of the outcome of her life after she recruited the aid of this alien. She clenched her fists in anger as she forced out words choked back by pain, "Get out." Ary'on lifted his brow, "Excuse me?" She took a few steps towards him, but was caught on the arm by King Vegeta who stood vigilant and ready to blast the alien standing in their room, "I said get out. You have caused me nothing but pain!"

Ary'on rolled his eyes as he stepped towards the two of them, "I caused you pain?" He tilted his head, and bent slightly at the waist to look down upon the Queen, "I cause you pain? Was it not at the expense of YOUR requests, YOUR ideas, YOUR pleading and seeking ME out that led you to the predicaments of your life?" Both Saiyans were frozen in place, not because of fear, but because something holding them back—a power beyond their capability. "Did I not warn you of the dangers of meddling with fate? And yet you lay blame on me for caving to a mother's request?" He clasped his hands behind his back as he turned from the two, "Do not blame me for involving myself when I told you there would be repercussions."

The Queen's eyes began to tear up once more at Ary'on's clapback of facts. He didn't do anything to her. She sought him out, got him involved, and thus disturbed the balance of things. She began to cry, burying her head in her hands, "Forgive me…" She knew he was right, but it hurt her nonetheless. King Vegeta watched the exchange, then snarled, "Who is this…what is going on?" The Queen turned to him, and choked, "He…he is the one I sought after those many years ago…back before Frieza took Vegeta…" She need not finish the rest—he knew how that story turned out. "Why are you here?"

Ary'on stood regally as he studied the faces of the Saiyans before him. They looked so tired, so defeated, but they had so much drive in their hearts to rebuild for their people. They wanted to give back the life that was denied from their people for so long, and they looked as if they were killing themselves trying to make it happen.

Ary'on waved his hand at the King and Queen, and in an instant their minds were flooded with the knowledge of exactly who, and what Ary'on was. The King slowly pulled his wife into his arms as they both came to grips with the identity of the alien before them. The King and Queen stood in the presence of the living embodiment of Fate, himself.

"I have a proposition for you, one that will result in zero risk for you and your people, and one that will be guaranteed free from ill malice. No repercussions, no bait and switch." Ary'on looked at the two Saiyans before him who remained in shock, but it wasn't long before the Queen was able to gain the courage to question such a powerful being before her.

"I can't believe you are here out of the goodness of your heart." The Queen wiped the tears from her face, "What is this proposition, and why do you come now proposing it?" Ary'on nodded, "An expected question, and an expected reaction. There has been an unbalance, one that I am correcting piece by piece. My offer is simple. I will return you, and your people back to your home world, and then relocate your planet to a safe solar system away from tyrants such as Frieza."

King Vegeta, as well as his Queen, looked at Ary'on with faces of disbelief and uncertainty. "Why? What purpose does this serve?" Ary'on smirked shaking his head slightly, "Questions I do not have to answer, but for the sake of trust, I will entertain. Placing you back on Planet Vegeta, and moving you to another solar system would help right the wrong from interfering with your race those many years ago." The King raised his brow, "So this is for Vegeta?" Ary'on nodded, "Yes, and no…it is really for the sake of Bulma, but Vegeta's participation is imperative." King Vegeta lowered his head, "Bulma is dead…"

Ary'on laughed out loud which took both of the Royal Saiyans by surprise. "I assure you she is very much alive."

They stood starring at Ary'on for quite some time before King Vegeta raised his hands in mental defeat, "I watched her die with my own eyes…you tell me she lives?" The Queen looked at Ary'on, and then back to the King in a total panic, "Did we entomb her alive?!" Ary'on sighed, "You Saiyans...you'd be the death of me if I could actually die…" He snapped his fingers, and in seconds they were standing inside of Bulma's tomb. The King and Queen looked in shock, and then to the alien, "Why have you brought us here?" When they realized exactly where they were, they noticed something missing, particularly a body. "She is gone…?"

"Yes, she is. She was resurrected back to her home planet, Earth, by the use of the dragon balls, or wish orbs as you may have heard." King Vegeta and his wife soaked in the information Ary'on had provided them, "I thought those orbs were a myth…" Ary'on laughed which surprised them again, "Just like you thought a Saiyan ascension was a myth?" They both looked at one another as they were reminded of their son who achieved what they thought was unachievable, a myth as well. "So she lives on her planet…I assume that is why we haven't seen Vegeta in so long. Is he there?"

Ary'on shook his head, "No, he is not, for reasons you can figure out I am sure."

King Vegeta sighed as he rubbed his temples with his fingers, "Such a stubborn, stupid kid." They were transported back to their room without warning which didn't startle them. At this point anything was plausible, and if it began to rain donuts it would be considered just a normal day. "What do you require of us?"

Ary'on smiled, "You will be moved back to Planet Vegeta, and the planet moved into the same solar system as the one Earth resides. Your proximity to that planet will benefit both worlds, and both races equally. I require you to act as good neighbors to the humans. You may interact with them at your own discretion." King Vegeta looked to the alien with questioning eyes, "How am I supposed to explain to the masses of our sudden relocation after all they've been through? Will they not question why I didn't call upon you from the start to avoid all the turmoil they have been placed under?" Ary'on nodded, "Leave the details to me." Ary'on turned and began to walk away from the Saiyans before making his final remark, "Worry not what your future holds, and live each day as the gift it is."

He disappeared into the darkness leaving the Queen and King standing in their quarters at a loss for words. They turned to each other, and released a collective sigh, "I guess we wait then." They sat on the bed, and just stared at the wall before a sense of euphoria overtook them both. That euphoric feeling swept across the entire Saiyan kingdom, and each person stopped whatever it was they were doing to succumb to the sweet release. When it was all over, each Saiyan awoke to the sight of a red sky, normal Saiyan gravity, and the kingdom they once knew. They stood, dazed, but with new information in their heads, as if awakening from one giant nightmare—except they knew the nightmare had actually occurred.

As if programmed, all the Saiyans met in the central square, awaiting word from their leadership. Cortese, Malbeca, Shirazi and Gavis met collectively in response to what was occurring around them. "What is going on?" They all shook their heads, "It seems as if we're home…I mean HOME, home." King Vegeta made his way into the square not before running into the 4 Saiyans, all with confused looks on their faces. "Your Highness…if I may be so blunt…what is going on?" King Vegeta smiled, "Come. I will explain momentarily."

The crowds gathered to hear the King, and his explanation of what had occurred. "Even in death, Bulma gained a powerful ally, one that agreed to deliver us from the pain and torment of the planet that oppressed so many of you. We are back on Planet Vegeta, and relocated away from tyranny. We share a solar system with Bulma's home world, so we are expected to respect Earth, and those who walk on its soil. Our future is a gift that I could have never provided without her help, and we will all move forward living each day the gift that it is."

The Saiyans didn't question it. The Saiyans didn't need any other explanation. They knew that Bulma was special, and they didn't put it past her to make friends in the afterlife. There was a silence, but then a large cheer for Bulma errupted, and then a celebration that looked to last for days to follow. They Saiyans were free, they were home, and they were safe. Malbeca, Shirazi, Cortese and Gavis stood in shock and awe of the King's declaration, and smiled when they heard Bulma's name. "That woman is truly remarkable." The Queen walked up to them as they bowed in her honor, "Your Highness…" She waved them off, "There is no need for such modesty, I think we've moved past that now." She smiled as the 4 Saiyans nodded. "It looks like everyone is here, like we all got a message to be here…" The Queen smiled, "Seems that way, doesn't it?"

She looked around and sighed, "Well, all of us except for one it seems…as always…"

Vegeta woke up to the bright sunlight dancing across his face peering through the glass of his bedroom.

 _What the—?_

It was too early for the sun to be out, unless he had been asleep for that long.

 _There's no way I was asleep for that long…wait a second…I don't remember ever going to bed..._

He rolled to his side, and looked out the window to see a bright—red—sky…

It took a moment for the realization to sweep across his mind. "What the…?" He sat up quickly as he stared out the window, accidentally kicking the table next to the bed where he saw a piece of paper that wasn't there when he'd fallen asleep. He picked it up, and read the writing inscribed on the note…

 _You can't escape FATE._

 _Ary'on!_ Vegeta flung himself from his room, and out the door of the ship to plant his feet for the second time on the Planet he'd once called home—again. He looked around at the red sky, the rolling hills and mountains, and the city off in the distance. He looked back at the note, then back to the planet.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"


	40. Chapter 39

AUTHOR NOTE: This chapter has a moment where several thoughts/conversations may occur at once. Any text that is _**Italicized Bold**_ will be Ary'on commentating to himself from afar as he watches Bulma struggle through her explanation of her adventures to her friends. Much like you might yell at characters in a movie (like a horror flick, when you know they shouldn't go upstairs, and you say out loud, "don't go upstairs you're gonna die!", but they go upstairs, they die, and you're all like, "See I told you so!"…it's like that.) I wanted to clarify that so you knew who was speaking what. Otherwise, all other italicized sentences are the thoughts of the character they are subject too. Enjoy the fic!

CHAPTER 39

The planet was quiet as Ary'on stood in front of a majestic waterfall staring out into the serene pastures of blooming flowers. It was time now—time for Bulma to confront her friends—and it was a show that he didn't want to miss for anything. Certainly, he had other things he could do, but he was fate—he did what he wanted. He pulled his arm from behind his back, opened his hand, and out materialized something all too familiar to any human on Earth—popcorn. It was only appropriate, after all, and he was all about immersing himself in experiences when the opportunities arose.

 _ **This is going to be…epic.**_

 _ ***crunch* *crunch***_

Bulma cracked open her eyes to the sound of birds chirping softly outside her bedroom window. Happy little birds flew about without a care looking for their next meal which wasn't hard to find. Bird feeders were abundant in Bulma's yard, as well as other little incentives to attract natural wildlife like a pond for ducks, and tree houses for squirrels. She rolled to her side with her eyes trained at the ceiling. It was all too real now—she was back on Earth, and it wouldn't be long before her old life caught back up to her. She sighed heavily as she sat up from the soft mattress, and peered outside. The sky was blue, clear, and the sun sparkled. So why did she feel so grey inside?

Quietly she hit the shower, and completed her morning activities before venturing out of her home. She preferred to remain inside all day, maybe for a few days straight, but alas they would have come for her. There was no hiding from her friends, and there was no Prince to save her this time around. She dressed without much thought, only stopping for a moment in front of her full length mirror. She was such a beautiful woman, desired by so many around the globe for her money, her fame, her looks, her everything, but she was no fool to fall in love. Well, not with a human it seemed.

"Ok Bulma, you can do this…"

She had given herself a pep talk while in the shower, and when she got out…Hell, even rolling out of bed required her to rally. She thought of the multitude of questions her friends would ask, and she had rehearsed her lines in her head regarding what she'd tell them. She made her way downstairs, and trained her eyes on the front door. Only about 2 inches of wood and glass separated her adventures, and her privacy from her friends.

 _I should have installed 6 inch steel doors…damn._

She opened the door to her home to reveal them standing there with big grins, flowers, and other tokens of affection to welcome her home. One by one she was hugged, and each lead inside for breakfast. Her mother was the first in the kitchen, and directed Bulma to sit and chat with her friends much to her anxiety. She planned on cooking in order to avoid most of the intense queries…but now that was taken from her.

"So…how are you all doing?" She tried to begin the conversation as wide open as possible to steer the questions away from her, but there was no use.

"Bulma, you have to tell us…what happened to you out there!" Krillin held his cup of coffee to his mouth as he eyed her with interest. She looked around the table, and was met with their collective stares, especially from Yamcha whose stare was exceptionally…

…deep.

"Ummm…" They all leaned in to hear her tale.

"…uuuuummmmm…"

She looked at each face as their eyes trained on her waiting to hear the tale of Bulma. Seems like all that rehearsing she did in the shower didn't do much for her here. She resigned herself, and told the truth.

"I was…rescued…from Namek."

Their mouths dropped as Gohan perked up, "Who saved you? Was it dad?!" Bulma swallowed, "Uh, no…not your dad…it was…uhhh…"

She watched as they leaned in even further across the table totally invested in what she had to say, "…it was…ummm…"

 _ **Go on Bulma…tell them who. *crunch* *crunch***_

The silence of their stares was deafening. Bulma clenched her fist, and spit out the first thing she could think of…

"…it was…one of Frieza's people—but they defected…yeah!" Their faces only twisted with confusion.

 _ **Oh, come on Bulma…that's all you had?**_

Krillin tilted his head to the side, "So, one of FRIEZA'S men saved you?! How did that happen?! That seems a bit farfetched!" Bulma smiled nervously, and she was falling apart. They could see her beginning to fidget which only made them more inquisitive, "Bulma, it's all good, you're among friends! You can tell us what happened." Yamcha reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. She looked at her friends, and then to Yamcha's hand on to of hers, then back to them, and back to his hand. She sighed deeply, and straightened out her back as she slyly removed her hand from underneath Yamcha's to scratch her neck—which never itched in the first place.

 _ **Nice save.**_

She decided it was best to tell the truth…the thoroughly audited & redacted version of it anyways.

"Well, there was a ship that was left behind, but I couldn't get to it in time. He found it, then happened to find me, and brought me onboard." She looked around the table, and their faces seemed satisfied with her tale. It wasn't a lie! She could breathe again, but not for long, "So, why didn't you come back to Earth sooner if you had a ship?" Yamcha nodded at Gohan's question.

 _Stupid Gohan…_

"Why did this guy even rescue you in the first place instead of leaving you there?"

 _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck._

Krillin looked at Bulma, and agreed, "Yeah, so if you were on a ship, why didn't you try to radio us back here to let us know you were ok?"

 _ ***crunch* *crunch* *crunch***_

So.

Many.

Questions.

Bulma's eyes flashed open wide, "Uhhh…he must've seen me with my tech suit on, and thought that maybe I could help repair the ship…"

 _Ok, Bulma, not bad…just don't mention WHO…_

"…and…the radio was broken, so I couldn't communicate with anyone."

Yamcha laughed, "Oh come on, you mean to tell us that the great Bulma Briefs found a radio even she couldn't fix!" Bulma looked as they all laughed, and then watched as the laughter died down into stares for her to continue, "What's the deal there?" Bulma looked over to her mom who was still cooking away, and in no way close to saving her with breakfast on the table anytime soon. "The radio, well…it was inscribed in a language I couldn't decipher, so I didn't know what I was tinkering with 100% of the time. The ship was pretty messed up, so we had to work together to fix it to get it to work. It wasn't easy! We had to overcome a lot…" She trailed off surprised at how much information she was able to deliver, again the truth for the most part, without giving away the really saucy details.

 _ **LAME.**_

Piccolo raised his brow at Bulma, as if he seemed on to her much to her panic, but sat back in his chair and nodded, "I see. That would be a problem, especially if you have 2 races that cannot decipher the language. Did he not have a scouter? What happened to your suit—I thought it was configured with a translator?" Bulma had a response on deck for that question, "My suit was compromised, and nearly destroyed back on Namek..." Bulma began to realize that she needed to open up, and as long as she removed Vegeta's name from the story, and tweaked a few details, she'd be golden.

 _Why did I make this so difficult on myself?!_

She sat back in her chair with a giant smile on her face, "…Unfortunately he did not have a scouter…he destroyed it so Frieza couldn't track him. It would had been helpful for sure, but, no scouter." She picked up her coffee, and sipped it like a boss. She could do this!

"So…your clothes?"

Bulma nodded, "Yeah, my clothes were all torn and ragged, so I was able to find that armor in one of the cargo boxes they had on the ship." She watched as they sat and digested her tale, almost pleased with herself for pulling it off without a hitch. "So...the sword…and the cloak? That looked kind of official if you ask me, Bulma. You just found those?" Bulma thought for a minute, and laughed, "Hey, I can't help what was on that ship. I had to use whatever was at my disposal, just as he did. We had needs, and we did what we had to do to meet those needs."

 _ **...oh…Bulma…nooooo. *crunch* *crunch***_

As soon as she spoke those words, she knew it was a mistake. "I mean…not THOSE needs…just typical SURVIVAL needs…just to clarify!" She blushed as she thought about the many times her 'needs' were met by Vegeta, and vice versa. It wasn't long before her thoughts lingered a little too long on her passionate moments with Vegeta as her friends watched her fade out with a smile across her face.

"Uhhh, Bulma?"

She sat up quick when she heard her name being called, "Oh! Sorry, I was just…it's nothing!" She waved her hand and smiled. Mrs. Briefs finally began to serve breakfast much to Bulma's delight, and everyone dug in. One great thing about pancakes is that when they fill your mouth no pesky and intrusive questions can creep out.

Unless you Namekian.

"So, what was his name?" Piccolo looked at Bulma who choked on her coffee.

"His…his name?"

Yamcha looked at Piccolo, and to the others and nodded, "Yeah, you had to live with a strange alien, and a guy nonetheless? How did that work out? What did he even look like?" Bulma opened her mouth but no words escaped. "His name…?" All she could do was repeat the first question.

 _ **Come on, Bulma, out with it.**_

"Yeah, name, living arrangements…you know…" Krillin winked at Bulma, and she sank in her chair slightly. "We—uhhh—we just made things up along the way, really. He took one of the dedicated crew bunks, and I slept in a room on the opposite side of the ship. At first, we didn't interact much at all, but the arrangement was as accommodating as possible." She looked at them while pointing her fork at each and every Z fighter there, "Don't get any other ideas…it wasn't like that either!"

 _ **Well, that was a big fat lie…**_

Her mind raced back to those sultry steamy moments in the arms of the deadly Prince, and again, she was snapped from her reverie by Yamcha, who could almost read her face. "So…why didn't you come back to Earth? You haven't answered that yet." Bulma almost rolled her eyes at him as she crossed her arms, "I didn't get the opportunity. It wasn't MY ship, it was his, and I was there because he allowed it. He needed me to fix it, and I wanted to live. So, that's why I never came to Earth." She looked right at Yamcha, "Not that it matters to you, Yamcha…it wasn't like you were here either."

All the Z fighters laughed at Bulma's dig on her ex-boyfriend, as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, "Yeah…yeah you got me there I guess."

"So…" Gohan squirmed in his chair a bit before he built the courage to ask, "…when we summoned the dragon…did you even know?" Bulma looked at his cute little face nodding, "Yeah, I did. I saw it in the distance. Remember I radioed you guys to start the process, and then I saw the dragon..." She picked up a piece of bacon, and began to chew on it, "…I was actually watching Goku fight with Frieza at the time. I was able to get him the senzu, but not before Frieza found me. What a scare that was." She swallowed the small bite when Gohan perked up, "You were face to face with Frieza?! Did dad rescue you?!" His eyes were big and full of awe as Bulma smiled, "Actually, no! If it hadn't been for Vegeta…"

Her mouth slammed shut, and her eyes grew big. _SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT.  
_

They heard it.

 _ ***CRUNCH* *CRUNCH***_

Yamcha leaned in over the table, and with the most expressive face his mouth dropped open, "Excuse me?"

She looked at them all, and began to feel herself sweat all over again. Yamcha continued, "Vegeta? Like…the SAME guy who killed me?!" His fists were clenched, and Bulma could only swallow her bacon with a loud gulp.

"Uhhh…yeah…but it's not what you think!" Yamcha sat back in his chair, and crossed his arms, "What do you mean 'not what I think'? What is it you think that I am thinking?!" It was beginning to get tense at the table, albeit now from Yamcha, and not Bulma. Thankfully, Piccolo being the voice of reason he is, chimed in, "Calm down Yamcha, let her finish." Bulma nodded, and thought fast, "Yes…yes Vegeta! I nearly tripped over him getting away…he was near death. So, I stopped, and that's when Frieza found us." She went silent hoping that she wouldn't have to elaborate more, but the collective stares dictated otherwise, "…AAAAAND?!"

"Sooooo…I turned around, and there stood Frieza ready to blast us both into ashes, but Vegeta managed to part him from us with a massive attack, and we got away." She clenched her fists when she realized she slipped and referred to herself and Vegeta as 'we,' a detail she knew they would inquire.

And of course, Yamcha was the one to do so. "WE?!"

 _ **Bulma you are getting sloppy with your details…**_

Bulma stared at him, a bit irritated, which was becoming obvious to the rest of the Z fighters, but oblivious to Yamcha. "Yes, WE. I teleported him away with me hoping that if he survived we could assist each other, but that's when the dragon appeared in the distance." She looked at the rest of her friends, "I was able to get to the ship I had found, but he died shortly thereafter. That was the same time that I radioed you guys about the dragon…it only lasted a few moments before he was gone, and I was left on the planet with Frieza, Goku, and Vegeta."

Krillin shook his head in confusion, "Wait, it was after you made it to the ship that you radioed us? I thought you said you radioed us before your run in with Frieza?" Piccolo tapped his finger on the table, "If you were at the ship first, then what of the alien that rescued you? How did he acquire the ship if you were there first?"

 _ **Yes Bulma, how, exactly?**_

Bulma's eyes almost fell out of her head. She fucked up her timeline, and they caught it. "Uhhh…" She began to stammer, hard, but waved her hand and laughed in a giggle, "…you know…it was all so fast, and confusing…that I can't keep all these details straight!" She reached for her coffee, shaking the entire way, and chugged what was left in the cup, "The alien…he was in the ship when I returned…so finders keepers, right?" Krillin and Piccolo looked at Bulma, and she could see it in their face that something was off with her story, but they didn't know exactly what or why she would be hiding anything. "Well, I can understand from what you've been through that details can get murky, even for a genius as yourself. You are human after all, and that whole experience must've been incredibly stressful."

To hear Piccolo surmise the perfect excuse for her lack of information along with her conflicting stories truly was a breath of fresh air. "YES! Yes, I agree totally with you, Piccolo! It was SOOOO stressful! Trying to remember everything now, 6 months later…just…whew!"

Yamcha uncrossed his arms, "You were with this guy for 6 MONTHS?!"

 _ ***CRUNCH* *CRUNCH***_

Bulma sat back in her chair, and began to pray for death. It would be so much easier if a meteor would fall from the sky, and obliterate her where she sat than to have to keep up this charade. "Did I say 6 months…? Hehehe…I mean…it sure FELT like 6 months, but obviously at some point I died—WHICH I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT—so I really am unsure how much time passed…so stop asking!" They sat silent at Bulma's quick reasoning, and caved in to her request to just shut up about the details of her health.

It was silent now, awkwardly silent—so silent that Gohan felt that someone needed to say something—ANYTHING—to move forward and eliminate the tension. So, the kid thought of a topic that he was sure everyone could agree on, and inquired.

Gohan looked at Bulma with his big dark eyes, "So, what about Vegeta's body…was it still on the ship when he rescued you? I bet you and that alien were happy to be rid of him!"

Bulma froze in her seat, as the others agreed with Gohan. Krillin laughed, "Holy shit, Vegeta of all people! I'm just glad he never got a hold of the dragon balls—but, I am glad that he saved our asses from the Ginyu. I guess it all washed out in the end!" Bulma began to grit her teeth as the Z fighters spoke of Vegeta, his cunning, his battle style, and his ultimate death. Piccolo agreed, "Vegeta was one Hell of a fighter—a genius in battle—but unpredictable no matter what side of the fight you were on." They laughed some more, except for Bulma, who was doing her best not to lose her temper.

Yamcha leaned back in his chair entwining his fingers behind his head with a huge smug smile shining across his face, "Hey now, I'm just happy that good for nothing, asshole, piece of shit, sorry excuse of a man got what he deserved! I hope he's burning in Hell right now!"

 _ **Uh-ooooohhh…**_

That was it. She heard enough of her friends slandering the man who spent the last 6 months by her side, the man who changed her life forever, and she was at her breaking point. Bulma stood up from her chair as it flung backwards, toppling over to its side, and slammed her fists down with so much force and anger the shock wave vibrated the silverware and plates, "I WOULD HAVE DIED RIGHT THERE IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM!"

Her sudden outburst silenced the entire group immediately, and all they could do was watch as she had her meltdown right there at the table. She kicked the chair back towards the table, and threw her napkin on her empty plate. Yamcha wasn't about to back down from her outburst, because to him he had nothing to apologize for in the first place.

"Are you seriously defending Vegeta right now, Bulma?! The guy that killed ME?! He's dead, and I say good riddance! Why do you care so much!?" Tempers flared as the others attempted to squash this impending war, but it was futile. She turned her gaze towards Yamcha, and starred daggers into his eyes, "He gave me the chance to live and die another day. So, you better shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" She turned to the rest of her friends, and spat, "I am done discussing this with you. With all of you! There's nothing more you need to know, and nothing more I have any reason to tell you." She looked around the table at the faces of her friends sitting in awkward and embarrassed silence. "I would appreciate it if you left me to myself for a while. I have much to do." She turned and left the kitchen, heading upstairs to her bedroom to sit in silence. The Z fighters sat in a daze as Mrs. Briefs collected the dirty plates with the aid of Gohan, and silently cleaned up as the others recollected Bulma's parting words.

 _ **Good for you, Bulma…good for you.**_

"Well, that was weird." Yamcha looked at Krillin, who looked at Piccolo, who looked back at Yamcha. Piccolo stood from the table, and slid his chair in, "This was too soon. Let's honor her request for privacy." Krillin stood as well, and was met with Gohan who was dismissed from his cleaning duties by Mrs. Briefs who enjoyed being a full-time mom—no matter the age of her child. She had the dishwasher packed, and left the kitchen to go check on her baby girl upstairs.

"Yeah, me too…let's go before we overstep our boundaries, and do more damage than we have already done." They walked to the door, but not before turning back at the one Z fighter who straggled behind, "Yamcha, let's go man." He pursed his lips, and looked up the staircase, "No guys, go on ahead, I have to—stay behind, and talk to her."

Krillin sighed, "I don't think that's a good idea, at all, and I say that as your friend."

Yamcha smiled, "I know, I know…but I gotta…"

 _ **I wouldn't do that if I were you…**_

The others shook their heads, "Alright man…it's your funeral…again." They took off leaving Yamcha behind in the kitchen.

Mrs. Briefs knocked softly on Bulma's door, "Honey, it's me…can I come in?" Bulma's voice came muffled from behind the door, "No, mom, I'm fine, really." Mrs. Briefs opened the door, and let herself in much to Bulma's reluctance. Her mother was the only person on the planet which Bulma knew that 'NO' always meant 'YES,' and she was ok with that. "Dear, your friends are leaving, and I wanted to give you this before I took off as well." She walked over to her daughter, and embraced her with a giant hug. Bulma returned the gesture—she loved her mom so much—even if she meddled a bit too much. "Thank you mom, but I'll be ok, I promise. I just need time to—you know—get back into the swing of things here." Mrs. Briefs brushed a stray piece of hair from Bulma's face, smiling, "I know dear, I just want you to always know you have your father and I should you ever need us."

Bulma smiled, "I'll always need you guys." They hugged again before Mrs. Briefs exited her room, and made her way downstairs to head home. She was slightly startled to see Yamcha at the base of the stairs, but not surprised. She didn't say much to him on her way out of the house, but did offer him one piece of advice, "Don't do anything stupid now." Yamcha nodded, and it wasn't long that he was left in the house with Bulma, alone.

Yamcha inhaled deeply, and relaxed— _It's time we stop playing games, Bulma._

Ary'on waved his hand as the images of Bulma's struggle dissipated. He'd seen more than enough, and his curiosity was much satisfied. However, there were those pesky other things he needed to take care of, and he figured he'd get to it while he was still invested as much as he was already.

Vegeta stood outside his ship slowly turning a full 360 degrees to survey his surroundings. A million thoughts ran though his mind, some more reasonable than others, but eventually settled on the only explanation worth investigating.

"Ary'on…"

Vegeta took to the air making his way to the city he'd known as a child, and again not many weeks ago. He flew through the air with his sights set, his eyes squinted in annoyance, and his temper slowly pulsating. Between fighting Frieza, blowing up Enid, discovering his home world, and rediscovering the Saiyans—the events of his life didn't seem to faze him anymore. Then there was Bulma. His Bulma. The thought of her being alive stirred emotions in him—deep within—a mixture of relief and sorrow. He closed his eyes as he flew, reimagining her tender hands on his chest, the smooth silk of her cheek brushing against his rugged jawline. He could feel the sensation of his hands wrapped around her waist—whether holding her, or protecting her…he could feel that connection. He could feel her right there, but when he opened his eyes all he saw was red sky, rolling hills, and empty hands.

His feet stepped down on the stone stairs of the palace entranceway as his eyes wandered around the setting. He took notice of a great many changes, all for the better it seemed. Everything was repaired. The palace was back in its former glory, as well as the city, and all the infrastructure. Vegeta sneered again as that damn named escaped his lips, "…Ary'on…"

"Vegeta?"

He turned, and then looked up to see his mother staring down at him from a foyer high above the entrance. He wasted no time before he flew up, and landed softly in front of her. He raised one eyebrow, and looked around silently. She could see on his face that he'd come for answers, but she needed to know exactly what questions he had.

"Vegeta, he came…"

Vegeta looked at his mom, "He? You refer to Ary'on, do you not?" She took a sharp breath in, and nodded, "Yes, I do." The door opened from behind them and in walked King Vegeta. He heard voices from inside, voices all too familiar to him. "Vegeta." He nodded to his son, who simply folded his arms, and began his inquisition. "What is going on? Why are we back HERE?" The King and Queen looked at each other, and then to their son, "You…you were not informed?" They could sense Vegeta's impending rage, and the last thing they wanted was to piss of an ascended Saiyan.

"Fate, himself, came to us, and transported us to this planet. He said he was bringing about balance, but he did not elaborate on what this balance was. He brought us back here, and moved the planet into another solar system for its protection." The King pointed up at the sky, and indeed, there was only 1 sun shining brightly, "We are in Bulma's system now." Vegeta shot his head up, and took note of the sole sun shining in the sky. He didn't even notice, and now that it was pointed out to him that rage in his belly began to swell.

From in between gritted teeth, Vegeta angrily mumbled, "Did you just say we are in Bulma's solar system?!"

The King and Queen nodded, "Yes." His mother reached out to Vegeta, but did not touch him, "I assure you, he didn't disclose to us why, and up until now we thought you were long gone. We thought you left days ago, honestly." She brought her hand to her chest, and looked to the King as she continued to speak, "He told us that she lives…" The King placed his hand on the Queen's shoulder, "…he told us of the magic wish orbs, and their power to resurrect." Vegeta turned towards the stone railing, leaning against it with both of his hands as he listened to his parents tell him of Ary'on's visit. His breathing was heavy from his aggravation, but he maintained his composure for the moment, "What did he tell you of Earth?" Vegeta turned glaring at his parents, "What is it you are not telling me?"

Vegeta's accusation of them holding back information irked his parents, and he was surprised when they made that fact known. "We told you everything that was disclosed to us. Regarding Earth, we have no desire to ever step foot on that planet unless necessary. We forbade all contact with Earth unless such a need arises which our aid is needed. Otherwise, we are just silent neighbors." Vegeta's mom crossed her arms, and forcefully scolded her son, which scared the King and Vegeta just a bit, "Enough with your bullshit, Vegeta. Either you stay, go, or blow us into stardust. I will no longer stand here and be berated by my own flesh and blood—it's a new day, and I plan on making the most of as many as I get." She turned, and whisked away into the palace leaving the King and her son standing on the foyer alone.

Vegeta didn't budge, he didn't yell, he just stood there and soaked in the words of his mother. She was moving past the pain, which is something that he wanted to do as well. Except, he just didn't know how. It was quiet before the King turned to walk away from his son, but stopped to drop some fatherly advice whether Vegeta wanted to hear it or not.

"Unless you let go of the past, you can kiss any chance at a happy future goodbye. Stay here, and wallow in your misery, or leave, and accept what fate is handing you on a silver platter. Or blow us all up—it doesn't matter anymore, because we'd die with peace. Will you?" The King left Vegeta alone now, which could have meant the destruction of the planet. However, King Vegeta was doing exactly what Fate told him to do—live each day as if it's your last. He dug his fingers into the stone of the rail, and took off from the balcony headed in a nondescript direction. Vegeta had choices to make, and it was blatantly obvious now why Ary'on had moved the Saiyans to Bulma's solar system.

 _Damn you Ary'on. You meddle when you claim not to, and are nowhere to be found when your help is needed the most…_

Many hours passed as Vegeta sat on top of a tall hill watching the sun set in the distance. The planet was put in perfect placement to preserve its 32-hour length of day. The gravity was spot on, and the only thing different was that there was only 1 sun, Bulma's sun. The same rays of light that warmed his face were also shining on Bulma's. The same solar system that she was resident was now home to Vegeta as well. All he had to do was press one button, and in just days he could be on Earth breathing air from the same atmosphere as her, and basking in the same moonlight if he so felt the need. The stars came out now, and he watched as they twinkled in the sky. The same stars in the same galaxy that Bulma would see at night as well, and there was no telling if at this moment night was fallen on her home, and she was looking up at those same stars with him—only millions of miles away.

"Tch."

He stood from the hill as he brushed the loose sand from the back of his pants and off his thighs staring off in the distance with his thoughts empty.

"Does the thought of happiness scare you so much that you'd throw away the opportunity?"

Vegeta didn't need to turn around to know that Ary'on was aloft in the air behind him staring down with pity. He waited for Vegeta's smart ass reply, perhaps a physical altercation or the like, but was thrown when his question was simply—answered.

Vegeta brought his hands forward to brush the sands from his waist not bothering to commit any eye contact to the alien before him until he spoke.

"Yes."

Ary'on blinked, and blinked again as Vegeta watched a look of total shock and surprise wash over the alien's face. In his signature sarcastic tone, Vegeta inquired, "Why even ask? Aren't you all knowing? Didn't you know that was what I was going to say?"

Ary'on sighed as he lowered himself on the hill alongside Vegeta, both staring out over the horizon, "No, actually, I didn't." Vegeta laughed, "I know who you are—what you are capable of. 'Fate' himself, right? Well, isn't it my 'fate' that brought me here?" Vegeta turned his gaze upwards facing to the twinkling stars above, "You know how this all ends, so spare me the lecture." Ary'on dropped his head a little bit, and sighed, "Vegeta, did you not know that fate can be manipulated—changed—altered?" There was a silence after Ary'on spoke but it wasn't for long until Vegeta crossed his arms, "So you are claiming to be fallible?"

Ary'on laughed, "Oh, please, no, I am not. Fate is infallible, but it is very fluid. For the most part, your choices lead you to your fate—you choose if it's a desirable one—or an undesirable one." There was no silence between Ary'on's words, and the outburst of laughter brought forth by Vegeta. "So, you're saying that all I have to do is choose to be happy, and poof, I'll be happy? Are you telling me all those individuals I've enslaved, tortured, beaten & murdered 'chose' that fate? The planets—their entire race—all that I incinerated without a care was because they 'chose' it?"

He turned to Ary'on, and grinned, "You must have one cosmic-sized set of balls to stand here and tell me after all that I've done, that I can walk away a winner. That I even win the girl in the end? You're full of shit." Vegeta laughed again at the ridiculous proposition, but his laughter soon faded into reflection of all the things he'd done, and then to his brief life with Bulma. His voice softened as his tone changed as he thought of her, his woman no more, almost trailing into a whisper.

"She deserves more…so much more than what a monster like myself could ever provide for her. We both know that."

The hill was silent yet again before Ary'on sighed to himself, and closed his eyes.

"I will remind you that there are so many things that are beyond the comprehension of any mortal being, and your depiction of Fate is truly flawed. No, those you spoke of during your forced allegiance with Frieza did not 'choose' their end of life—but how do you know that they haven't evolved somewhere better?" Vegeta looked over to Ary'on, "Are you inferring to reincarnation?"

Ary'on replied, "I am inferring to outcomes beyond your wildest imagination. Outcomes where even the once-despicable as yourself come out as 'winners' as you say—where good deeds are rewarded—not punished." He walked up to Vegeta, and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I will not force your decision because it is yours to make, but let me be clear. Your heart is pure passion, Vegeta, not evil. Don't waste it where it can't be rewarded." He squeezed Vegeta's shoulder just a bit to drive home his point.

"There is nothing for me here. There is nothing for me anywhere." Vegeta pulled his shoulder away from the alien next to him, turned and glared with eyes void of emotion, "Are we done here? Or is there another alien out there on standby for my 3rd lecture for today?"

Ary'on rolled his eyes, and made no attempt to hide his disdain from the Saiyan before him. "The extent of my generosity has expired." He began to glow midair, his body slowly dissipating into the ether around them, "Goodbye, Vegeta."

In a bright burst Ary'on was gone, and Vegeta stood on the hilltop alone under the stars that twinkled bright in the night sky. He lowered his head, clenched his teeth, and balled his fists in rage as the remainder of the sunset was bled from the night sky enveloping him in discreet darkness.

 _Bulma…_

Ary'on stood at the base of a large waterfall, one that he'd created when Bulma and Vegeta had 'arrived' on his planet. He stared up in the sky as a tall slender man entered the area from the shadows, and bowed low. "If I may be so brazen to ask—why did you decline to inform Vegeta of Frieza's impending arrival on Earth? Don't you think that would have motivate him to go?" Ary'on smiled, and waved for the tall man to stand next to him, "Vegeta needs to put faith in himself, and in others, but until he does, the entire reason I meddle as much as I have with them is due to arrive when Frieza does."

The tall alien smirked, "You refer to the time traveling boy, Trunks?" Ary'on nodded, "Indeed. Bulma's impending invention of time travel has really thrown the balance of the universe off, but I am confident we can set things right…without having to resort to…drastic measures." The tall alien sighed, "What if Vegeta doesn't make it to Earth before Frieza arrives? The boy will then not exist, and Earth will be destroyed."

Ary'on shrugged his shoulders as he turned to look at the alien beside him, "In that case Whis, balance will be restored sooner than expected." They stood for another moment in silence before Whis inquired about other future events. "And what of the one called Goku?" Ary'on shook his head, "Ahhhh, yes…a great warrior indeed, and truly a candidate for Earth's protection. However, he is another one that can't seem to put priority on what truly matters." Whis raised his eyebrow, "You refer to his wife and child?" His question was met with a nod, "He's been dead longer than his son has been alive. I think Goku needs a few lessons on parenting if you ask me." Without missing a beat, Whis snickered, "Well, if all goes to plan, maybe he can learn from Vegeta how to be a parent in an Earth decade or so." The silence faded as they erupted into laughter at the future that was teetering on a ledge, "All this nonsense because a little human girl invented time travel!"

Ary'on looked up at the waterfall and sighed, "You know, bringing Planet Vegeta to Earth's solar system had nothing to do with restoring balance. I genuinely felt bad for them, and thought they deserved a reprieve." Whis nodded in acknowledgment, "So you lied to them?" Ary'on laughed, "I never told them they had anything to do with the balance, just that I was restoring it." They laughed again at the subtle play on words before silence befell them in their serene landscape. Before leaving, Whis turned to Ary'on, and inquired, "Should I go ahead and wake up Lord Beerus, your Excellence?"

There was a brief hesitation between the two, but Ary'on shook his head slightly at the question, "No, that will be unnecessary. He'll awaken on his own accord I assure you that." In a blink of an eye Ary'on was gone, leaving Whis behind on a planet that was solely fabricated for the arrival of Bulma and Vegeta. Whis looked around at its beauty and sighed, "I guess there's no need for this place anymore." He tightened his grip on his staff, and within moments the planet disappeared as if it were just a giant mirage—and so disappeared Whis as well.


	41. Chapter 40

AUTHOR NOTE: Thank you all for struggling through this as much as you have! I know it hasn't been easy, but the end is near, I'm just not exactly sure where to drop it off juuuuuust yet. I'm open to suggestions…hehehehe…! :3 Thank you to ALL of my readers, and all of my reviewers! Those that review as "Guest"…you guys are killing me! You say so much awesome stuff, but I can't reply and say thank you! You ask awesome questions, and make awesome points, and I SOOOO want to respond, but I can't! So here is my THANK YOU GUESTS for all of you that review for me. I appreciate you as I appreciate ALL my other reviewers! Let the fic continue…

CHAPTER 40

It was quiet in her room where she sequestered herself after dismissing her friends from breakfast. She walked into her bathroom in order to splash her face with some cool water. Sure, at the beginning she choked, but then was able to reel in her story, and just when it was looking good she derailed big time. To make matters worse, she began to confuse details of her voyage with this 'mystery alien,' and then got caught when her story twisted. She splashed some water over her face, and looked into the mirror at her image. _What am I going to do now?_

She leaned against the sink as she gazed at the light blue hand towel hanging from the towel rack. She reached across and picked it up dabbing the water from her face, and then turned from the bathroom tossing the hand towel onto the floor. Right now she didn't care about being tidy—she just wanted to be alone with some peace and quiet. She hadn't had barely any time to defrag since her return, and it was evident by her outburst about Vegeta that she needed to a lot of self reflection to begin to move forward. She closed her eyes, and exhaled, then opened them to reveal someone standing in her doorframe looking at her with the most passionate set of puppy dog eyes.

"Yamcha…?" She thought he'd left, but here he was. His eyes traveled across her face, and he could see that she was ready to throw a fit for him remaining behind despite her wishes for privacy. He slowly made his way over to her as her eyes narrowed in on him—angry blue eyes—but he wasn't thwarted. Before she could get the words out of her mouth to tell him to leave he had his arm around her waist, and his hand upon her cheek. She froze. Her body deceived her as she felt the warmth of his arm around her waist, and the touch of his fingers brushing across her face. Without a word he leaned in and kissed her deeply. She felt his lips touch hers along with the sensation of his mouth parting hers for access to deepen his most passionate kiss, but he was a bit surprised when she didn't return much of the affection. He pulled away to look into her vacant stare—as if she was somewhere else altogether. Yamcha had no idea how right he was. Bulma was somewhere else—his kiss only reminded her of how much she'd fallen for her dark Prince, and how much she wished she was with him right now.

Yamcha pulled back from her, releasing her waist when he realized that she was void of that level of affection for him. With the feeling of rejection, he whispered to her as he touched her face, "I thought you'd be happier to see me." Bulma turned her head from his touch, and shook it, "Yamcha…this won't ever happen again—you and I." His breath caught in his throat as he watched her eyes look at him with such passive emotion. "Bulma…I…" He went in for one more kiss, but this time Bulma stopped him. "Don't. Just…don't."

He closed his eyes, and backed away from her just a few steps before returning her gaze, "I see…so this is how it ends then?" Bulma tilted her head as she watched Yamcha's face turn from hopeful to dejected, "This ended a long time ago. We both know that." He stood in her doorway for a few moments slowly letting her words sink into his mind. She was right. Long before her initial trip to Namek they had their falling out, and it was at that time that they realized they were toxic to each other. If they wanted to have any kind of relationship, it had to be platonic—period.

"I think you should go, Yamcha."

He lifted his head up, and peered at her beautiful face. He blinked slowly, but walked to her one more time, towering over her with his massive height. Bulma swallowed a bit tensely not knowing if he was about to attempt something stupid—again—but she was pleasantly surprised when he wrapped his arms around her in a warm, sincere hug.

"I know…I know…"

She lifted her arms to meet his embrace—an embrace shared by two individuals who now had a clear-cut line in the sand about where they stood in each other's lives. "Thank you, Yamcha." They released each other from their brief moment of understanding, and he turned to leave Bulma to her thoughts. He almost made it out the door, but was stopped when Bulma called out to him.

"Yamcha?" He turned around, and met her gaze, "Yeah?" Bulma shifted on her feet, then cracked a small smile as she averted her stare from him, "You know…not long before I left for Namek my receptionist was asking about you…before you…you know…" Yamcha raised an eyebrow at Bulma's remark, and smiled, "I guess it won't hurt if you give her my number…" They exchanged a small smile as Yamcha patted the doorframe with his hand, "...if she asks where I've been for the last 6 months…tell her I was out scouting for the team." He winked, and was gone from sight.

Their meeting was full of so many emotions rolled up into one encounter, but it was best it was now out of the way. Bulma sat on her bed, and exhaled in pure derision. She brought her fingers to her lips, and touched where he'd kissed her. It had felt so foreign to her—lips that weren't Vegeta's. Even his touch was awkward—for several reasons of course—but mainly because it wasn't Vegeta. Her love life was turned upside-down, and the only person she wanted was light years away. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she thought of her sultry Saiyan, and if she'd ever see him again.

"That stubborn ass…he wouldn't come here even if I used the dragon balls."

Lunch and dinner came and went as Bulma kept herself busy with mundane tasks around her house. Her mom did a great job keeping her place in neat order during her absence, so there wasn't much for her to do other than poke around her lab. There was little to do there as well since her dad had completed her tasks for her so she'd have all the time she'd need to rest and recuperate when she got back to Earth. So she got to watch the clock tick, and sat bored in her own home the first day after her return.

Night fell as she made her bed, undressed, and got in. The hours passed as sleep eluded her, and all she could think about was Vegeta. Was he ok? What happened after she left? What of the Saiyans, and the planet, and that tyrant that killed her? She sighed. She rolled out of bed and headed downstairs to seek out some midnight therapy for her insomnia. She approached a large wooden bar, opened it, and searched each label for something to calm the noises in her head. She had so many choices to make! She grabbed a bottle of cabernet, popped the cork, and poured a glass. Her first sip was met with disappointment—it just wasn't the same as the wine Ary'on had given her. How she missed that bottle right now—and all that cool stuff she procured in her travels! Corking the bottle, she made her way over to a chaise lounge and sat down. She slowly sipped her wine as her memories of her travels with Vegeta replayed in her mind. But now he was on his own, and probably already moved long past her. She swirled her wine around her glass surveying its legs and its vintage. "He probably flung all my shit into space by now...jerk." She sat up quick. "Wait…" The capsule full of the basketball sized diamonds came to her mind—now most likely floating out in space. She didn't need the money, but what woman didn't want a basketball sized diamond…or 50 of them for that matter. "…damn."

She rose from the chair, and walked out on her balcony to gaze at the stars. She was absolutely sure that the new planet was in her galaxy, but where in the Milky Way she wouldn't know. She watched the stars twinkle bright in the sky, some brighter than others, and exhaled. "Who knows, maybe one of these millions of stars is the planet Vegeta was on right now." She stood and stared at one star that was particularly bright in the sky, and squinted her eyes—is that Venus…or Jupiter? I didn't think it was visible this time of year…" She peered at it a bit longer, then turned to resign herself to bed. Last thing she needed to do right now was question the planets in her solar system.

The days passed like clockwork for Bulma as she continued her life prior to her arrival on Namek. Her mundane tasks never changed much, and her adventures with her friends just weren't adventures anymore. It took a long while for her to get back into the swing of life on Earth, especially the sleep/wake cycles as hers were varied significantly. Her friends were the same old people, doing the same old things, with the same old results. She was able to spend her time developing a few new technological advancements, and spruced up her labs. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't let out a sigh of boredom at some point, and there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of Vegeta.

The weeks turned to months as the summer said goodbye, and the fall came to stay in its splendid glory. The leaves were starting to change, and the fall breezes blew cooler, drier air to the area. It was a very nice time of year, not too hot, and not too cold. She spent a lot of her time either in her lab, or secluded in her home, but made time for her friends when they had free time to hang out and party. Her place was great for entertaining since it was exceptionally large, but it lacked that warmth of a home. When she opened the door there was no one to greet her, no one to warm her bed, and no one to exploit herself.

The upside was that her dad took notice of her loneliness, and would often leave Scratch over to chill out. She loved that cat, and that cat loved to be at her place. It was quiet, big & spacious, and he could sleep anywhere, but his favorite was her bedroom. Her bedroom looked like the honeymoon suite of any 5-star hotel, and practically took up the entire 2nd floor. Her bathroom was large, as well as a massive walk-in closet, and a balcony that extended the entire side of the large structure. She had remodeled a bit, taking a few ideas from the magnificent palace that she stayed at where she met Ary'on, and incorporated them into the design. She enjoyed sitting on her balcony just looking out towards the open terrain, surrounded by quiet, the calls of nature, the singing birds, and the chatter of the squirrels.

***RING!*** ***RING!***

Bulma looked at her phone, and rolled her eyes.

"Hello?...Hey…I'm good how are you?...No…No, I'm really not right now…I appreciate it, but I just want to stay home…Ok, take care now, bye…"

***Click.***

The calls were endless. Who wanted to take her out, who wanted to show her a good time, who wanted to be the man in her life…pretty much a bunch of men who couldn't get the clue.

"How many times do I have to say I'm not interested…sheeesh…it's like Yamcha all over again."

She flashbacked to Yamcha as he stood there in her room with the most ridiculous puppy dog eyes ever. It took weeks for them to come around, and begin a dialogue on a plutonic basis. It was hard to do, but once Yamcha accepted that it wasn't gonna happen, everything went a lot more smoothly. So smoothly, that weeks after his rejection he ended up getting a call from Bulma's receptionist that was interested in him, and they'd been together since.

Bulma was pulled from her little memory of the past as something caught her attention in the sky many kilometers away. "What the—is that a ship?" She squinted her eyes at the object making landfall way into the distance. "I wonder who that can be?"

She made her way downstairs giving Scratch a quick pat on the head as he stretched out sleepily on the windowsill sunning lazily. She left her home, and headed to her lab where she'd stored a great many items. She flipped on the light as the bulbs buzzed on, and turned her gaze to a large vertical glass display case. She walked up and placed her small hand on the glass, "Well, looks like we get to go on an adventure." It wasn't her best suit, but it was one that she would use as a backup when she was with the other Z fighters, and needed just an extra level of protection. She hadn't fitted it with her teleportation or shield technology just yet as she was working on replicating the advancements that Ary'on had implemented in her original suit—but that thing was long gone. She was going off memory, and what she'd assumed was corrected—except she hadn't even come close to its design. All this suit did was fly, and deflect any debris that might be directed at her. She suited up, and made her way to the unidentified object that landed far, far, far away.

It took her about 20 minutes to get to the site where she thought she saw the object land, and decided to drop down behind some large rock formations for cover. She didn't know who it was, or what is was, but she was going to find out. Carefully and quietly, she climbed over the rocky terrain, and nestled herself away from sight. _Interesting_ …

She opened her radio channel and sent a message to her friends in hushed tones, "Hey guys, I'm at 187x25x6589…there's a ship that just landed here…over." She knew they were training not too far away from Capsule Corps, and they always kept a radio handy in case they needed something from her. Usually in the form of food, first aid kits, or cold beverages. She peered over the tops of her rocky cover to lay her eyes on a ship. _Wait a second…I recognize this type of ship…_

There was a bit of static in her radio which was odd, so she repeated the transmission, "Guys I'm at 187x25x6589…there's a huge spaceship here…can you hear me, over?"

"Bulma we copy! We're on our way!"

Bulma kept an eye out on the ship, and watched as the door slowly hissed open to reveal the inhabitant of the ship. _OMG…it can't be…there's no way it can be him…_

The ship's door opened, and out came an alien. Then another…and another…all somewhat familiar, especially their armor. Then it hit her. _Frieza's men?!_ Bulma quickly ducked down turning her head away from the ship as she whispered loudly into her radio, "Guys you're not going to believe this but it's Frieza's men! Over!" The radio picked up, "FRIEZA'S MEN?!" She turned back to peer at the ship, "Yeah…there's 20 of them that I can count…"

"Actually, there are 22 of us."

Bulma turned around to look straight into the cold heartless eyes of Frieza himself. Her eyes widened as he reached down with lightning speed and tore her armor from her body. The last time he was in Bulma's presence it was her armor that enabled her to get away—as well as Vegeta—so he wasn't taking any chances.

"This must be my lucky day to run into you, out of all the blasted humans on this planet! It seems as if fate has brought us together, would you not agree?" He lifted her up by the throat and smiled, "I have a great deal of anger to expend…on you."

It wasn't much long after her capture that the Z fighters arrived to witness 20 of Frieza's men standing in front of the ship, as well as Frieza himself with Bulma as his captive. "What do you want, Frieza?!" He looked at the Z fighters before him, and frowned. "Where is that monkey, Goku? I have a score to settle with him." They all stood tense as they watched his hold on Bulma tighten, her face twisted in disgust being near such a vile creature. Piccolo was the first to respond, "By the looks of your face, the score was settled back on Namek!" It was true, Frieza was now half himself, and half cybernetic. "Yes, it did seem that he had the upper hand, doesn't it?"

He cracked his neck, smiling at the group, "Unfortunately his emotions got the better of him, and he spared my life—a foolish move if you ask me. The big dumb monkey thought that anyone can be rehabilitated of their evil…looks like he was wrong." Frieza looked at the fighters standing before him, and sneered, "So, the one I am seeking does not reside here? Such a pity, I guess my attack truly proved that I am superior in all aspects than that damn race of monkeys!" Bulma squirmed in his grasp as Frieza sighed in derision. He came for Goku, but it seemed that Goku was dead. He came for bloodshed after all, and he was going to get it—so he decided to take it out on the blue-haired meddling woman instead.

"Well, since I won't be able to exact my revenge on Goku…I guess I'll make up for it by killing you all then, one by one, starting with her."

The ship beeped and hummed quietly as Vegeta sat in the pilot's chair with his feet propped up, and passive look over his face. He had long decided to leave Planet Vegeta, and venture out into space to find—well—actually, it seemed he didn't know what he was out to find. He made his way around Bulma's solar system looking for anything to bring thrill to his life, to cure the depression he'd deny he suffered, but found little. He found a few adversaries to fight, and defeated them all with ease. He was bored, and that basal need to destroy something began to percolate deep within his blood. He thought he could swear off interaction with anyone, or anything, but the call to battle was all he knew, at least up until the months he spent with Bulma.

He would periodically think of Goku, and how he envied that he'd never had the chance to go toe-to-toe against him in his Super Saiyan form. Vegeta was convinced that there was no other adversary worth fighting, but Goku was dead…at least until…

Vegeta stood from the chair with anger and conflict. He was well aware of the dragon balls, and if the Earthlings wished Bulma back…then it was only logical that they would wish Goku back as well. To go to Earth meant he would be able to face the adversary he most desired to fight, but it also meant he would have to face the woman he most desired to protect. To protect her meant to stay away from her, and that wrenched at the small piece of his heart she had thawed long ago.

Weeks passed for him just the same as they did for her, yet he remained isolated in his vast prison of space. There was nothing to do in her solar system, but he struggled to leave it. There was no one to interact with, not that he desired being social, but he did enjoy to people-watch to pass time. He could go back to Planet Vegeta, but he had no desire to be bowed to at every step or turn. He could spend his time browsing a brothel for some late night companionship, but that would be beneath him. His affinity for Bulma negated any sort of other intimacy, and he would only feel as if he was being unfaithful to a woman millions of miles away—a woman he swore to never interact with again. So, if it was warmth he wanted, he found it in the only place left in his solitude…in the form of the hot water of the shower as it trickled down his sculpted body.

He leaned his head against the shower wall, and exhaled. His mind was blank, and his stance void of any care at all. His life now consisted of eating, breathing, and traveling through space to no end. He reached out, turning the nozzle off as the water dripped from him. The tiny echoes of the droplets hitting the floor were the only sounds audible in the ship, until he heard a small crackle of static come from the ship's radio.

*crrrsshh*

Vegeta slowly turned his head, and furrowed his brow. There should be nothing coming in or out of the ship's radio, and once he paid attention to the noise it quickly went away. _Odd…I must be hearing thi—_

*crrrrssssshhhh…*

That time he was certain of it. Curiously, Vegeta pulled himself from the shower and headed straight into the pilot's area as he wrapped a towel around his waist. The radio began to crackle and pop at a very low register, as if picking up a signal that was far away. He leaned down, and turned up the volume slightly to see if he could make out anything decipherable. This event was truly the first bit of excitement he'd experienced in weeks, and he was curious to see what would come of it.

*ccrrrsssh…head to…crrssshh…his Lord…*

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He could hear a voice, a very faint voice, but nothing he recognized. He continued to listen to the broken transmission as it phased in and out on the radio drenched in static.

*…crrssshhh…orders are to…crrrssshhh…then engage…*

Vegeta breath was baited as he attempted to decipher whatever the signal was that his ship was picking up…

*…crrrsshhh…*

*…crrrrssshhhh…*

The total silence.

The radio went dead for a few minutes indicating to Vegeta that this anomaly was exactly just that—an anomaly. He exhaled a sigh of disappointment for the transmission, but brushed it off. Vegeta straightened up securing the towel around his waist. _Probably a stray signal from Planet Vegeta._ He turned from the deck, and walked towards his room as he reached his right hand across his chest to his left shoulder to stretch out a bit…and then...

*…crrrssshh…*

*…Lord Frieza…crrrssshhh…to Planet…crrrssshh…rendezvous when…*

Vegeta's eyes snapped open when he heard those words. He turned, and beelined to the deck, turning knobs in effort to gain the signal again, but it was lost. _It can't be…there's no way…_

*…crrrshhh…*

Vegeta turned in frantically in order to get the signal… _WHERE…WHERE IS HE HEADING TOO?!_

He was at his wits end when the radio failed to respond to his question. He could feel the sweat building on his skin as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

And then…

*…repeat…Planet Earth…crrssshhh…arrival will be in…crrrssshhh…*

 _WHEN?! WHEN WILL THAT SHIP ARRIVE?!_

*…end transmi…crrrssshhh…*

Vegeta choked. _Earth._

He had no idea how far the ship was from Earth, how long it would take for it to get there, or if it was already there as he stood helpless on his ship in the middle of nowhere. He knew very well exactly what Frieza was planning. He wanted a rematch with Goku for sure, but the Earth dragon balls were not active just yet. That meant only one of a few scenarios. Either Goku lived through the ordeal on Namek, he was wished back with the Namekian dragon balls (which mathematically didn't add up if Bulma was resurrected), or Frieza was headed to Earth only to discover that Goku was not there.

He stood there frozen as the gravity of this situation overcame him. His body tensed as the muscle memory began to return to him—his mind becoming focused as it once was. He was faced with a huge decision, and his answer was autonomic. It was as if the fire that had doused in his soul to ambers was reignited into a raging inferno. With his fervor mounting inside him, Vegeta stood at the controls and entered in the coordinates for Earth, never once hesitating between symbols, and slammed his fist to engage his course with resolve. The dark cloud that had enveloped his psyche was instantly dissipated when the reality of Bulma's imminent danger came to light. The ship was rerouted to Earth at full speed, and with any luck he'd make it there before Frieza. He sped to his room as fast as he could, and dressed in his gear with record time. He would spare no second to be ready, and he would spare no ounce of energy protecting her. The passion that Ary'on had described was back with a vengence, and it swelled in his being. He could feel it emanating from his skin—from his pores—and now he was certain that nothing was going to stop him from his mission.

He was going to Earth, and he WOULD make it there before Frieza. He had no choice. He was going to kill Frieza. He was going to salvage his name, and everything he'd ever fought for. But most importantly, he was going to salvage any shred of affection that Bulma may still harbor for him. And when the time warranted—he'd kick Kakarot's ass in the process.


	42. Chapter 41

NOTE: I apologize for the delay…had an opportunity to make some $$$ last week, and I couldn't turn it down! Took all of my time, so I couldn't write as much as I wanted. Hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 41 – The (ALMOST) Final Chapter

Frieza spent little time chatting with the Z fighters once he discovered at Goku was not on the planet. They had attempted to lie to him to buy time in an ill-attempt to devise a plan to get Bulma away from him, but it was useless. They weren't dealing with an idiot, and diplomacy was not an option for the Z fighters at this point. So there they all stared at Frieza in one large stand-off, racking their brains, and each individually trying to get to Bulma. Each attack was easily thwarted, and when they all attacked at once their assault came to a crushing end by the hand of Frieza. He didn't kill them, yet, he wanted them all to witness his brutality firsthand at the expense of their human woman.

Piccolo was first to pick himself up, and step forward to try and bargain with Frieza, much to the evil alien's delight. "I will switch places with her. There's no need to murder her with senselessness when aside from Goku, it is us that you are after." The wind blew a bit of dust across the ground as they all stood silent with their throats tightened in anticipation for what Frieza was about to do. The only sound made was the smirk of the alien, and a small laugh. Frieza picked Bulma up by the back of her neck, boasting to the others, "Do not assume what it is that I want!" He began to squeeze a little, enough to send a message to everyone around him, "You haven't any idea what this woman put me through back on your miserable little planet, you Namekian garbage!" He began to lift her up from the ground, eliciting a squeak from Bulma who held onto his hand with both of her own. "Starting with this one is exactly what I want, and exactly what she deserves!"

"NO!" Yamcha screamed out loud as Piccolo flew in to try to block Frieza, but was met with resistance from the surrounding men. They had a fight on their hands indeed. They fought long and hard, holding their own line as they tried to rescue Bulma, but no one could get close enough. The Z fighters could barely thwart the advances of Frieza's henchmen, and it was all they could do keep themselves from severe injury. Krillin began to yell to the others as he struggled to make his way over to Bulma, who was still squirming in the clutches of the cybernetic alien. "DAMN IT FRIEZA!"

The sound of his name coupled with such fierce intensity only made him smile. "Poor girl…even with all your friends here none of them are remotely strong enough to save you." He placed her down on the ground, but only to reposition his hand around her throat so she would be facing him directly instead of outward to her friends. He had her pinned on her knees so she would be looking up at him with his hand still firmly grasped around her neck. Bulma grabbed onto Frieza's arm, "FUCK..." She then spat in his face, "…YOU."

Frieza stared at her as the spittle trickled down his face as he wiped I away with the back of his free hand. "I am going to enjoy this so much." He lifted her up in a clean jerk, raising her face above his as his hand tightened around her throat, "I will be the last person you ever see before you die…my face forever haunting your afterlife!" Bulma could hear the screams and unsuccessful attacks from her friends behind her as she watched Frieza's face light up in maniacal delight. He was purposefully choking her out slowly, as if making a point, that he controlled her now, and she was at his mercy. Except, Frieza had no vocabulary for the term since it was a gesture he'd never graced anyone he fought.

 _I'm not going…without…a fight!_

She began to kick the shit out of his face, stomping and stomping as he held her in the air. He laughed at her attempt to disarm him, "Oh woman, your precious Goku couldn't kill me…neither could that monkey Prince…so do you really think your foot can do any better?"

Harder and harder she stomped at him, kicking at him with as much strength as she could muster. She had one goal, to get away by any means necessary, and it seemed like she might actually attain it. Her kicks to his face were becoming quite annoying, and even Frieza's new cybernetics began to loosen at her continued pummeling. He either killed her immediately, or prolonged the torture by incorporating a new method of dismemberment of her.

 _Come…on…_

With each kick she could see the cybernetics shake and toggle a bit, hopefully she would be able to disengage something—anything—that would help her overcome his grasp. She began to choke out a sentence, words that he couldn't decipher as she kicked and kicked him as hard as he could. Frieza looked at the woman as he considered her incessant barrage on his face. His curiosity got the best of him, so he tossed her to the ground, hard, and stood over her as she turned to look at him. This way, he could cease her assault to his cybernetics, and hear what this idiot woman thought was so important to say to him.

"What is it? You have last words you'd like for your friends to hear?" It wasn't like they could hear anything at the moment since they were all wrapped up in the fight with the others, but as Bulma figured it was just Frieza toying with her. She had no plan other than for him to let her go—which he did—so she had that going for her. But now, she had to come up with something to get away from him. "Well, woman? Say what you need to say since you're only prolonging the inevitable." Bulma leaned against her hands as she rubbed her neck form his tight hold. She coughed a few times, but never broke eye contact with her assailant. "Why don't…"

*cough*

*cough*

"Why don't you fight me instead?" She had nothing, but the thought of a fight could entice Frieza, and maybe, just maybe buy the time needed for her friends to aid her. Her request certainly sparked his interest, and she could see it in his cold heartless eyes. He blinked at her, and then again as her words circled in I his mind. "You cannot be serious." Bulma rose to her feet, albeit kinda clumsily, and stared at him in the eyes, "What's wrong, are you afraid that I'll actually win? Try me." Her plan to buy time…any time…was working—except the part where her friends came to her rescue. That was the one part still lacking in her plan. Frieza stood there in momentary bewilderment about what the human woman was proposing. He narrowed his eyes at her, and thought to himself, _Is this a trick? Another one of her deceptive technological ploys to render me incapacitated? Or is she truly so foolish to believe she can win?_

She watched as he stood silent, and knew he was sizing up her request. He brought his hand to his chin, and tilted his head slightly, _No…it seems she is just stalling for time._

He raised his hand to his men, "At ease for a moment!" Frieza's men corralled the Z fighters together and pinned them down to their knees with their hands held behind their backs. They had managed to eradicate about 7 of the assailants, but that still left 13 that they had to contend with. Even for the 4 Z fighters, it was becoming a struggle to hold their own.

They looked on as Frieza stood face-to-face with Bulma, a sight that was sinister to witness. "What's going on?!" Yamcha yelled across the terrain, but was met with a quick punch to the back of his head to remind him that he was an observer now. Frieza waved his hand again, "It seems as if your female wants to fight me! How could I possibly deny her a shot, especially when death is on the line."

He turned and paced in front of Bulma with a wicked smile crossing his face, "Now, I am assuming that you're just stalling for time in effort for your friends to save you." He pointed at them and laughed, "Except, no one is in any such position to do such a feat." He walked to her front glaring down at her, "So then let's give this woman—this madly insane woman—a shot to save her own life, shall we?" His men laughed at the mere idea of a human woman attempting to fight—and win—her life from Frieza, and the Z fighters could only watch. Gohan whispered to Piccolo with a face of pure dread, "Do—do you think she can—does she have any tech?" Piccolo's face spoke the words that didn't escape his mouth. She had nothing, and they knew it.

She turned around, briefly to look at her friends, but they were helpless. They were held against their will with no chance of escape. The look on her face summarized her motive to the Z fighters. They knew she had nothing, and they knew she was relying on them. Once again they failed her, even though she would never see it that way.

"Well, come on, take your shot! Don't keep me waiting as my patience runs thin with the whole lot of you." Frieza's smile turned into a sneer, "I'll even give you a running start." He took a few steps back to allow her room to build up some speed for her assault only to mock her in her hour of need. This was it. She turned back to Frieza, and balled her fist. She could hear the men behind her laughing, snickering, and poking fun at the weak woman wanting to square off with such a powerful being as Frieza. She took a deep breath, and exhaled as the sounds around her drowned out. This was her moment—there was no turning back now. _At least I die with dignity…_

Slowly she closed her eyes as she leaped forward with her arm cocked back, and put everything she had into this one sole punch. This was it for her, and that light that is said to flash before your eyes prior to your death came bright and hot.

"Oh my dear Kami…" Krillin and the rest of the battle wary fighters looked on in complete astonishment. They watched as Bulma leaped forward with everything she had in effort to go out like a boss. They watched as Frieza laughed at her advance, but then they sat in utter shock when they saw the body of Frieza sent hurdling back at breakneck speeds to crash into the hills behind him with Bulma's asault. Bulma stood with her fist extended outward, panting heavily from the stress of the moment as dust permeated the air around her. She looked at her hand, and then to her front where Frieza was sent hurdling, and then back to her hand. _I—I did it?! I fucking did it?! Wait…how did I do it?_

She turned around to her friends with a face of total shock and awe, and was met with that exact same look from everyone—even Frieza's men. This sudden turn of events was what they needed—this moment paralyzed Frieza's henchmen enough that the Z fighters were able to capitalize, and take a few out immediately. The war was not over, but now the score was evening out. Bulma looked back at her hand with her mouth agape, "How did I…?" Her moment of inquiry was halted as several large blasts of energy rang out from the dust cloud behind Bulma, each one destroying what was left of Frieza's men as they fell to the ground in a heap, or disintegrated midair. She brought her hands to her ears, covering them from the loud blasts as she closed her eyes from the sudden sweep of dust across the area. She began to run towards her friends who were closing the gap to hurry by her side, but not before another dust cloud blinded them completely.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" The dust cloud dissipated as Frieza launched out towards his intended target with his hand extended out to blast her into a million pieces. Gohan screamed for Bulma to run like Hell, but there was nowhere to run that he couldn't get to her. She turned, balling up her fist once more as Frieza reigned down upon her with his assault. She closed her eyes and brought her arms to her head in a reaction to the oncoming battery, hoping that whatever it was that saved her before would happen again. Frieza was in proximity to end her life now as the other came running up from behind—too short—and too late. Frieza's impending attack never landed much to Bulma's delight—and surprise. Instead the sound of something coming fast through the cloud of dust seemingly out of nowhere, and slammed square into Frieza's chest hurtling him back into the rocks jutting out from behind him. The force was so strong that is sent Bulma to the ground as pieces of debris rained down on them all.

She picked herself up to her knees, and shook the dust and debris from her body. Slowly she stood, and turned to her friends looking to see who was missing, and who it was that engaged with Frieza. They stood looking at her, as she stood looking at the Z fighters. _They are all there…then…who…?_ It was evident now that she wasn't at all responsible for the first successful attack on Frieza, and not this attack either.

Gohan rubbed the dust from his eyes, and squinted hard as he looked through the cloud for whoever—or whatever—it was that came to Bulma's aid. He could see an outline of a man, but couldn't make out the figure. _Is—is that—DAD?!_ He hopped up to his feet waving the dust from around him as they all stood to see a figure emerging from the cloud. "It's Dad!" Gohan laughed out loud in absolute bliss, as the others also strained their vision to make out Goku. Krillin shook his head, "Leave it to Goku to arrive late to the party."

Their momentary breath of fresh air only turned into a sobering knot in their collective stomach as the dust cleared to reveal their hero. Yamcha was the first to see it, and then Piccolo, Gohan, then Krillin. "Oh…SHIT." Bulma stood staring at her friends whose faces turned from confused to downright terrified. She was still about 70 yards from them, and couldn't really hear them speak unless they were yelling at her, which, began immediately. She clenched her fists, and closed her eyes as she assumed what their reactions meant. Their looks could mean only one thing, "Frieza's behind me…isn't he?" Piccolo yelled loudly, "Bulma…do not move!" She could feel someone walking up to her to stand directly behind her as she remained still. The Z fighters stood at the ready—waiting for the right moment to pounce that would do the least harm to their companion standing as still as an oak. She felt as the being behind her got uncomfortably close, almost touching her, and then felt as it leaned in and whispered into her ear…

"Woman, must I always have to come to your rescue?"

Her eyes shot open, and she spun around so fast that she nearly fell over.

"Vegeta…?!"

She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but there he stood with that same smirk across his face that she'd fallen for many, many months ago. The Z fighters all watched as she turned to face the newest variable in their fight, and another formidable adversary that they might have no chance of defeating. Surely, if their future was bleak with Frieza here…then add Vegeta to the mix…there was no chance they would all make it out alive. They watched as she spun around to meet Vegeta face-to-face, and her response was one that they'd never expected.

"Vegeta!"

All the Z fighters watched in amazement as she threw her arms around his neck, nearly jumping up and twisting one leg around his as she buried her face in his chest. The shock of the moment only intensified as they watched Vegeta place his right hand in the middle of her back to return her embrace, tilt his head down, and say something into her left ear.

"Forgive me."

No one could hear what he said except for Piccolo, whose mouth was open wide enough to shove a dragon ball into. They looked to Piccolo, and began to question him, but all he did was wave them off, "I—right now your guess is as good as mine."

Bulma pulled away just long enough to look upon Vegeta with tears building in her eyes, "For what?" She looked at him with that same soft benevolent gaze that enslaved him as he wiped away the single tear that escaped the confines of her eye, "For everything." He reached down, and stole a small kiss from her—her breath choked back, and her heart racing. If this was a dream—if Frieza had killed her and this was her afterlife—then she was absolutely ok with it.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WATCH?!" Their quiet moment was interrupted by the exclamation of Yamcha, who only vocalized what all the others were also thinking. He wasn't romantically involved with Bulma anymore, and was quite happy with his current fiancé, but this was just way too much for them to take in. Their collective inquiry had to wait to be answered because of a large surge of energy building up behind Vegeta. Frieza burst out from the rubble, mangled to high Hell, but he wasn't ready to give up without a fight.

"VEGETA?! SO, YOU DIDN'T DIE ON NAMEK AFTER ALL!" He looked at Bulma as Vegeta pushed her behind him with one arm, his eyes focused solely on Frieza.

"PATHETIC MONKEY! I'LL KILL YOU ALL EVEN IF I HAVE TO BLOW UP THIS PLANET TO DO SO! YOUR PRECIOUS GOKU COULDN'T STOP ME, AND NEITHER CAN YOU, VEGETA!"

He charged at Vegeta as Bulma clutched onto him. She looked up at Vegeta, but all he did was stand stoic at his oncoming adversary. He held out his hand, and in an instant, he turned from the Saiyan they all knew to a Super Saiyan that they never saw coming. It was only after his quick transformation did Frieza realize that he fucked up, and fucked up bad. The last Super Saiyan he battled nearly ended his life, but the only reason Frieza survived was because Goku was too forgiving. This life-saving trait found in Goku was one that didn't exist in Vegeta, especially in battle. This change in appearance made Frieza attempt to retreat, but it was too late. "I've waited a long time for this moment." Vegeta hand flashed brightly as he sent out a blast so strong it incinerated Frieza right there in the sky.

The Z fighters watched as Vegeta turned Super Saiyan, and then blasted Frieza into dust as he safeguarded Bulma from the blast behind him with his left arm. He could've toyed with him. He could've made him beg for his life, but Vegeta was done playing games. Frieza needed to die, and he wasn't about to lose his chance after coming so far to avenge his entire life.

Gohan blinked, and blinked some more, "He's…umm...he's a…a…super…Saiyan…?" Everyone else just stood mouths gaping at the sight before them.

Of course, the fight wasn't over.

From out Frieza's ship walked an alien that towered over them all. He surveyed the battlefield, and then locked his eyes on Vegeta, and the rest of the Z fighters. "Well, what is this that my eyes see before me!" His eyes wandered around the battlefield, and then settled onto Vegeta, "I see you bested my son, but that's not such a feat since he was only half of his prior self anyways." Vegeta tilted his head. He knew who he was, and all he could do was sneer in disgust. "Vegeta…who is he?" Bulma tugged on him from behind as he positioned himself in front of her—obstructing her view from the large alien before them. "Frieza's father—King Cold."

The Z fighters also heard the name of their newest adversary, and at this point in the game it was getting hard keeping up with all the new players. Krillin sighed under his breath, "Seriously? What the fuck is going on?" The others just shook their heads. Yamcha turned to the others, "Did we die? Are we in limbo or something…or is this Hell? This can't be real…none of this can be real!" His outburst was cut off by a large blast sailing by his head, almost decapitating three of the Z fighters at once if they hadn't moved quickly. Gohan dusted himself off, as well as Piccolo as they glared at Yamcha as King Cold answered nonchalantly, "Does that answer your question?"

King Cold had a score to settle with Vegeta, who successfully killed his son, but Vegeta wanted nothing to do with the oversized pompous asshole. Vegeta shrugged, "It's your death." King Cold laughed, "You don't scare me monkey boy." He wasted no time charging at Vegeta who was more than willing to take on the Frieza patriarchy. Except Vegeta didn't get the chance.

A flash, a blur, and the rolling of the king's head across the gravel surface.

"What the…?"

There stood a teenager with sharp features and lavender hair holding a blade in his hand used to decapitate King Cold. He secured the sword in his sheath, and floated down to face everyone before him. The teenager raised his hands, and spoke mildly, "Please, I come to you as an ally." Vegeta stared at the teenager, and stared hard, but eventually rolled his eyes, "Who the fuck are you?!"

Fast forward about 3 hours…

"SO, YOU WERE ON A SHIP WITH VEGETA THE ENTIRE TIME?!"

Bulma smiled as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, yeah…hehehe…"

They all sat outside on Bulma's balcony trying to make sense of whatever it was they saw going on between Bulma, and Vegeta. Panchy was in attendance as she always loved to listen to gossip, plus she couldn't wait to see who it was currently bathing in Bulma's shower that she kept hearing so much about. From her interactions with Bulma in the past few months, she knew whoever it was in there must have really stolen a piece of her daughter's heart. He was special alright, and she wanted to see firsthand how special he was. She poured some tea for Krillin as he sat pinching the bridge of his nose, "Wait, wait, wait…so let me get this straight…"

Bulma nodded, "Go on…"

"…so…you saved Vegeta on Namek, but then he was killed by Frieza…kind of…and then you saved him by him saving you, and then you almost died, but he was still alive…and then he saved you by taking you in on his ship…and then you travelled around, found Planet Vegeta…left Planet Vegeta…saved a bunch of Saiyans, yet died anyways on some other planet?"

Bulma nodded, "Exactly."

They all sat in silence for a few moments before Yamcha exclaimed, "THAT MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE, BULMA!" They were all was besides themselves as they tried to piece together what had happened on Namek. Gohan had his head on the table, and then spoke to the floor below, "Wait…so…when we wished for those killed by Frieza to resurrect…you think that may have included Vegeta as well?"

Bulma thought about it, "Well, yeah, actually that does make sense." She put her hand on her hip, and glared at them with derision, "Not for nothing, but obviously you guys had some problems being vague about your wishes, or did you forget?" Krillin picked up his finger to speak, but then withdrew his next comment. She had a good point. A damn good point.

"Listen guys, it's not that I didn't want to tell you, well, I didn't, because would you REALLY have believed me?!" They all looked at her with their lips tight. Bulma's counterargument was pretty solid as well.

"See? If I would have said, 'oh Vegeta saved me and we galivanted through outer space together, and he didn't kill me' wouldn't you guys have stuck me headfirst into an MRI!?" Again, her argument was valid. If she would have told them the 100% explicit truth, they would have probably moved to have her committed. Bulma continued, "It doesn't matter anyways. What's done is done, and I owe him for it."

Gohan sat there with the most confused look on his face, "I…uhhhh…huh." Yamcha shook his head, "This is crazy! This is the same guy that essentially killed me last year Bulma, or did you forget about that!?"

"I'll be the same guy to kill you if you don't stop all this incessant whining about particulars and details that have nothing to do with your existence!" Vegeta walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked over to Bulma as her face turned a bit flushed from the near-naked Saiyan strutting through her quarters, "You said you had a change of clothes set out, where are they?" Panchy turned around when she heard a voice she didn't recognize speak from behind her, and stood staring at the handsome man standing half naked before everyone. "Oh…my…dear…oh…" Bulma jumped up from her chair and walked hurriedly into her room, pushing Vegeta back into the bathroom as she laughed a little embarrassed, "Right here…they're right here!" She came back out with a smile on her face as she tried to act as if everything was just normal. It wasn't.

"So…what happens next?" Krillin crossed his arms loosely as he held his cup of tea…which he was really wanting to be something alcoholic right now.

"Well," Bulma sighed as she peered into the bedroom, "I really don't know. I suppose he can leave, or stay, or do whatever. He's got a ship…he's free to do whatever he—"

"WOMAN!"

Her eyes squinted as she heard him yell for her—his voice echoing through the whole house, and almost sent them flying off their chairs from the startling sound. Vegeta marched back out to the balcony, still wrapped in a towel, clutching a pink shirt and yellow pants. He held them out, "Is this some sort of joke?!" At this point Panchy was ogling him hard while the Z fighters sat there tense. Bulma giggled, "Well no, it's not a joke…" She was cut off when his fist glowed white, and he incinerated the clothes into ashes on her balcony.

"Hey! What's the big idea! That's a very popular style here!" The Z fighters watched as Bulma retorted at Vegeta, something they'd never seen done without death being the answer. "I'm a Saiyan warrior, not a damn flower. Try again." He turned and walked back into the bathroom, but not before yanking off his towel exposing his perfect, glorious ass to everyone…including her mother.

"Oh my..." Panchy set down the tea pot, and excused herself. She needed to go find Bulma's dad for some odd reason, but whatever, Bulma's mom was a weird one. Bulma rolled her eyes, and went inside to grab something a bit more casual for Vegeta. Everyone sat quiet, kinda still in shock, until Bulma returned from her little detour.

"So then…the kid…that was weird." They all nodded in agreement. "Yeah, something about him was just…I don't know…odd." Bulma took a sip from her cup as the others nodded once more in agreeance. "I guess we'll see if he is telling the truth when we meet back up to where Goku is supposedly going to arrive." They agreed again. The teenager didn't offer too many details, but it was odd that he wore clothes adorned with the Capsule Corps logo on them, as well as having the skills and abilities of a Saiyan. But, it was entirely possible since there were other Saiyans alive now, however, Vegeta had yet to inform Bulma of Planet Vegeta's relocation to Earth's solar system.

They all remained quiet before Yamcha's cellphone rang which briefly startled everyone. He stood up to answer, "Hey…" He walked away to hold his conversation in a much more private area as the others remained seated and wiped out. In a few moments Yamcha returned to the group, and excused himself from the small gathering, "That was my lady...time for me to go home and clean up. She's making dinner tonight, and I need to leave before my head explodes." He pushed in his chair, and waved to the others, "I'd love to say this was fun, but I'm going to have to drink a LOT tonight to get the events of today out of my head. Hopefully forever." Krillin stood up and stretched out a bit. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm done for today. I'm with Yamcha…I need to go and drink about 100 beers right now to cope with this." Yamcha agreed, and Piccolo closed his eyes. "We have much to consider...for certain."

Everyone stood to exit when they collectively looked at Bulma, who looked back at them as if nothing was weird. Gohan looked up at her with his big dark eyes, "Bulma, you're SURE now that you'll be safe?" She didn't get to answer him, because Vegeta had come out wearing a pair of capsule corps sweatpants and a white T-shirt. "Last I checked I'm the one that saved her from incineration on Namek, and then today from Frieza. What's your record?" Vegeta was not one to beat around the bush, and he was still salty about almost not making it in time to save Bulma. Had she not stalled for the time she did—her outcome might have been vastly different from what it was right now. Bulma looked at Gohan, smiled, and gave him two thumbs up, "It's fine Gohan…go home…thank you all…we'll get together VERY soon I'm sure." One by one each fighter left until it was just Bulma, Vegeta, and the sun setting over her balcony.

Bulma picked up the little cups and placed them on the serving tray not knowing what to expect from Vegeta. So, she started like she always did, "Are you hungry Vegeta…I could go downstairs and cook you—!" She was spun around on her heels and embraced by a pair of strong arms, pressed against a hard chest as his hand came up the side of her face and pulled her into a very deep kiss. It took a few moments for Bulma to regain her composure, and control of her breathing when their lips finally parted. She missed him so much, and having him here was an answered prayer. She looked up at Vegeta, who had the slightest smirk across chiseled, rough scruffy face.

His actions didn't go unnoticed.

They had remained behind high in the sky to see what Vegeta's intentions were with Bulma, and they got more than they bargained for. Krillin turned to Yamcha, who looked at Krillin, and then to Piccolo, and so on. "So…I…I have to go now…I definitely need alcohol to get me through this." Yamcha agreed, "Me too, buddy, me too." Gohan asked quietly, "So…what am I supposed to do to forget this…? I'm not old enough to drink…"

Piccolo looked at Gohan, "In this instance, I think alcohol is the only remedy. Sucks to be you, kid." They all parted ways, and each pursued their own coping mechanism for what they just witnessed. Meanwhile on the balcony below Bulma watched as a small twinkle flashed in Vegeta's eyes. A small twinkle stemming from some devious action for sure. She continued her gaze into his eyes as a small smirk played at the corner of his mouth. Her eyes narrowed at his sudden display of affection.

"They were still up there, weren't they?"

"Yup."

"You only kissed me to make a point, didn't you?"

"Not entirely."

"You know you're an asshole, Vegeta, right?"

He smirked, "You'd have it no other way."

He pulled her hand to lead her into the bedroom, and slowly closed the large glass doors behind him, locking them as he looked upon her with eyes full of want. Bulma watched as he slowly walked towards her, and she smiled as he pulled her into a passionate embrace, "There is so much lost time to make up for." He leaned in and stole a kiss, and another, and another until they were both locked in a passionate frenzy of the flesh. On each breath, in every kiss, and with each thrust they were brought back together against so many odds. They had much to discuss, this was for sure, but right now they knew the value of being with each other for the moments ahead.

There would be many trials and tribulations ahead of them, especially when Goku was purported to return to Earth, as well as the mysterious identity of the kid from the future. They knew that their complex relationship—or whatever they would call it—would be questioned, as well as Vegeta's loyalty to Bulma. Vegeta was still an unstoppable force in the universe, and the only person that could tame the savage beast was the blue haired woman contorted in sweet bliss beneath him. Tomorrow they would discuss many things, but tonight it would wait. Tonight was theirs and theirs alone, and all else fell to the sidelines. Tonight would set in motion the events of the future, unbeknownst to them, tonight would kickstart many events that would unfold for the rest of their lives.

...

UPDATE! I've decided to add ONE more chapter...tie up a couple loose ends, but nothing that will make this story drag on. :)

End note: Thank you all for making it through 41 chapters! I plan to write a short summary arc regarding Cell/Androids/Buu…but not for a bit. Keep a lookout, I'll be sure to update my page when it happens! Thank you to everyone!


	43. Chapter 42 - ENCORE!

CHAPTER 42 – THE ENCORE

Morning came quick for the newly reunited couple, but it wasn't long before the both made the most of it. Truth was, neither of them could sleep much at all that night. Vegeta was awake partly due to his normal sleep patterns, and mostly due to his infatuation with the beautiful woman in his embrace. He watched her throughout the night, several times she'd wake up, shift around, and hold him tighter before falling asleep once more. This behavior was unusual, even for her, but he would let his questioning wait until the morning. The light of dawn brightened the bedroom through the sheer white curtains over the lanai windows as Vegeta looked over to the woman he raced across the solar system to reach. He brushed away a few loose strands of hair from her face which roused her from her light slumber. She looked up at him as he turned over to meet her own gaze while running his thumb lightly over her cheek. This was surely a side of Vegeta that no one would ever see, hear, or even know even existed, except for Bulma. This Vegeta was her Vegeta, meant for her, and no one else.

"Good morning…" She smiled as she rolled to her side to face him pulling the soft threads of the comforter towards her chest. Vegeta nodded slightly, "You didn't sleep well." Bulma pursed her lips, and smiled shyly, "No…I didn't." She brought her arm across his chest lightly tracing one of his scars with her fingers, "To be honest, I was afraid to fall asleep…I was afraid I'd wake up and this would all be a cruel dream." Her admission tugged at his heartstrings, well, at least the few that she was able to melt, but those few were all that mattered right now.

"Don't be ridiculous." Vegeta turned and rose out of bed, picking up the garments that Bulma had given him. He dressed in the sweatpants while holding his shirt in his hand as he headed outside to the balcony to watch the day break on Earth. This was the first time he'd been on this planet without intent of destroying it, or the planet's inhabitants, so his outlook on his surroundings was quite different. The planet was pleasing aesthetically, much more than his regard for Namek. He hated that planet, he also hated Enid…and the new planet as well. Planet Vegeta wasn't on his list of planets he liked either. Vegeta sighed under his breath as the morning dew began to sparkle on the greenery before its inevitable evaporation.

He heard Bulma rustle out of bed eventually making her way to the shower. He could hear her turning the knobs allowing the cool water to flow, and then the soft sound of her pulling the glass shower door open and shut. He looked back to the landscape which her large home sat upon, and then turned his head to the side listening to the water bounce from her body and then cascading to the shower floor. A grin stretched across his face as he looked down at the shirt in his hand. He had an opportunity to start new segment of his life now, so what the Hell was he doing alone on the balcony when there was a smoking hot naked woman in the shower—without him? _Let's start this day right._

Bulma squeezed a small bit of shampoo in her hand and rubbed it into her hair, allowing the lather to rinse down her body. She closed her eyes as she let the water wash over her, her fingers in her hair, when a pair of warm hands firmly grabbed her breasts from behind. "WHAT THE…?!"

"Don't waste all that energy needlessly, woman…" He slowly ran his lips down her neck, and to her shoulder as he pulled her into his body. She never even heard him open the shower door, or get in. She turned around to meet his seductive gaze, "So…what are you doing in here, hmmm?" She smiled at him as he lifted a single eyebrow at her question—surely, she knew why he was there. He leaned in to her, and spoke on her lips, "I'm here to ensure you know this isn't all just a cruel dream." There wasn't much else said between them after that, but there was certainly a lot of physical communication going on instead.

The pan sizzled as Bulma tossed on an entire package of bacon to prepare for Vegeta once he came down from the bedroom. She had a fridge stocked full of food for when her friends would pop over to hang out, chat, or get details on any new shenanigans going on in the world that day. She had to be prepared for lots of huge appetites, especially Goku's. However, this time the Saiyan she was cooking for was not Goku, but Vegeta. He spent a bit of time upstairs wandering around Bulma's home, inspecting bedrooms, guestrooms, and whatever was behind any door he found. Her style was a bit colorful for his taste, but not so exaggerated that he couldn't put up with it. Overall her place was exceptionally clean and kept up, but her habit of throwing her clothes all over the place was evident from day 1. _A habit I'll be sure to break her from…_

His thoughts were interrupted with the smell of food—really good food—and the sound of bacon hitting the frying pan. He knew that smell from their time on the ship when she introduced him to it. He closed his eyes as that memory crept back in his mind…

 ***Flashback***

" _This…this right here Vegeta, is the sole reason why I bet you will never blow up the Earth."_

 _It was around the time that they were still getting used to each other, shortly after she fixed the ship, but prior to their arrival on Enid. He reached out, and grabbed one of the strips sitting in front of him. The smell was unlike anything he'd ever had before, the texture considerably different. It was cooked to perfection, or at least that's what Bulma told him. Slowly he picked it up to his nose, sniffed it, and took a bite. Then another. And another._

 _It was delicious._

" _See?" She could see it on his face that he really liked it. "What is this called?" He scarfed down a few more strips as she smiled back at him, "It's called bacon." Vegeta looked at Bulma, who wore an expression of glee on her face that he enjoyed it so much, "So, why should I spare Earth for this one item…" He crunched down and swallowed the last strip on the plate, "…especially when there is a replicator behind you that replaces your planet's output of this one particular item you revere so highly?" He grinned to himself, but it soon faded when he saw Bulma's expression fail to waver. "That would be true, Vegeta, except I never put it in the replicator to be scanned…and you just ate the last piece."_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

He smiled to himself as he made his way downstairs and into the large kitchen where she began to plate breakfast for them both. He sat down, and dug in as Bulma turned off the stove then joined him. "So…" He listened as she danced around the question he had been anticipating her to ask since he arrived the day prior. "…what happened?" He didn't answer at first, but the quiet house echoed around them less the sounds of them enjoying their morning meal. "You died."

Bulma rolled her eyes and stared at him, "No shit. I know that. What happened after…you know…with everyone?" Vegeta sighed into his bacon, "They all survived." It was quiet again, but Bulma's agitation towards Vegeta's extremely meager answers was beginning to fill the room. He looked up at her to meet her glare as she sat with her arms crossed from the other side of the table. He sighed loudly, dropping his bacon on his plate next to the eggs he had yet touch, "They are all alive. Ginn is dead, and everyone lived happily ever after." Still Bulma stared at him, "What aren't you telling me? I can see it all over your face."

"Oh for fuck's sake, woman…" He stood up to lean across the table, "…your best friend Ary'on moved them back to Planet Vegeta, and then moved the planet into YOUR solar system! Happy?!" He sat back down, and finished his breakfast as Bulma now had a look of bewilderment on her face. "Say what now?" Vegeta didn't think it through, until now. He just told her that Planet Vegeta was in her own solar system, and he didn't once come to find her. She almost—ALMOST—stood up to protest, but there was no point in hashing up the past. Especially since he had asked for her forgiveness less than 24 hours prior for not coming to her sooner. This was an argument that held no merit, so she decided it was best to truly start new. He could feel her calming down as she returned to her breakfast before her. "So…they are here huh? That explains why I confused it for another planet not too long ago." She thought back to her return to Earth, and her moment on the balcony when she saw a bright star in the sky. She was unsure which planet it was since none were supposed to be visible at that time of month, but resigned to her bedroom for much needed rest. Astronomy wasn't her favorite subject, at least the planets in her own system for the matter. _I should have paid a bit more attention I guess._

"So…Ary'on…huh?" Vegeta nodded, "Yes." There was a bit more silence between them before Bulma shot up from her seat like a bat out of Hell, successfully scaring the shit out of Vegeta. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, WOMAN?!" She looked over to him, "Do you happen have my capsule?!" She ran around the table, and grabbed him by the shirt, "PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE IT!" Vegeta was definitely not used to being manhandled in such a manner by anybody, especially someone that was as mentally unstable as Bulma at this particular moment. "HOLY SHIT WOMAN, YES, I HAVE IT—IT'S IN THE FUCKING SHIP!" Bulma's face lit up as she clasped her hands together in pure joy, "I'M SO HAPPY!"

Vegeta squinted his eyes at her, "If I would have known that's all you needed to be happy, I'd have thrown it to you from the ship yesterday, and left. Maybe it would've saved you from Frieza!" Bulma's glee dissipated quick. _Did I just hurt his feelings?!_ She turned around to him as he sat over his breakfast finishing what was left. She smiled.

His moment of quiet was destroyed yet again when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, and pulled him into a tight hug from behind, "Awwww…Vegeta…don't tell me you developed such sweet feelings for me now…I won't know what to do with myself if that was true." His face blushed a bit at her little accusation, and he waved her off, "Why do I even bother with you." She kissed his cheek, "Because I'm crazy enough to bother with you."

Long after breakfast, Vegeta headed back to his ship to relocate it at her compound for safe keeping. As he landed it he saw as the other Z fighters began to converge nearby, watching him maneuver the ship into a small area away from public view. He could tell they were wary of him, and that excited him. It was always great to be feared, and in this case, it was even better when his trump card was their best friend and comrade. Once the ship landed he opened the door to exit, but not before returning to his quarters to retrieve Bulma's prized capsule. He spun it around in his hand a few times, and sighed, "She just wants that bottle of wine."

Upon his exit, he was met with the blanket stares of the others, which didn't bother him in the least. It didn't matter what they thought of him—the only person on this planet that held any kind of opinion which he'd entertain was the woman genius who was sleeping with him. He returned their gaze with a sharp stare, one that successfully gave them all chills. Vegeta was not anyone to fuck with prior to his ability to turn Super Saiyan, and certainly none of them were formidable against him if he had any inkling to blow the planet up at any time now. They watched him walk away from the ship, and then take off back to the direction of Bulma's residence. "This is weird, right?" Yamcha nodded, "Weird isn't even the right word…there is no word for this."

As Vegeta flew over the compound, he took notice the size and immensity of the work that went on. Bulma was no joke at all, and her genius was revered here. He knew she was fucking brilliant, but damn, this place was overwhelming. She had told him a long time ago that she was practically royalty on her planet, and this definitely validated that statement. Vegeta caught feelings for one of the most successful and influential figures on Earth, and luckily for him she'd fallen for him in return. He could live a life of luxury if he wanted, but that wasn't his style. All he needed was access to food, a place to lay his head, and somewhere suitable for him to train. He grinned as he landed on the balcony outside of Bulma's bedroom, _Food, shelter, unlimited training technology, and I got the girl._

Much to Vegeta's dismay there was a price to pay for all the wonders around him—Bulma was a headstrong woman, and she didn't put up with shit, no matter who or where it came from. It was likely that she'd instigate a fight that Vegeta would have to finish, but what relationship is without its challenges? And then…there were the questions. She approached him with query in her eyes—he saw it coming—questions, and lots of them. He sighed before she could even speak, "Go on…I know this will be an all-day affair if you have your way." Bulma pursed her lips and shot back, "You think you can drop bombs like that at breakfast, and not be further questioned by me?!" He resigned, and sat on the bed waiting for her to ramble on.

"Ary'on moved the planet to…here?"

In his most monotone voice Vegeta responded, "Yes, and before you ask, I am not sure why."

Bulma retorted, "So…are they coming here? Do they plan to visit…?"

Vegeta shook his head, "No. From what my father and mother said they have no plans to interfere with Earth, or its people, or have anything to do with this place."

Bulma shifted, "So…that kid…wasn't from Vegeta-sei?"

Vegeta closed his eyes, "Not that I am aware, but if he is a time traveler, then the possibility can't be ruled out." Bulma nodded, and sat down next to Vegeta, "Weird. He said that Goku was set to arrive 3 hours after he got here, but Goku never showed up. Do you think he was lying? Seems to be a lot of work for a lie…" Vegeta exhaled and stared out the lanai windows leading to the balcony, "I do believe he was from another time, however, it is evident that his information was incorrect. Whoever sent him here must be an idiot not to get those details correct." Bulma shifted on the bed a bit, "Well, if that idiot invented time travel, maybe we should give them a little credit for it. Who knows what happened…maybe Goku is here, and is just hiding from Chi-Chi."

That comment elicited a quick snicker from Vegeta—a sound that no other being has heard in its sincerity, but it was short lived. Bulma was happy she got to take part of such moments with Vegeta, and that she was as revered to him as he was to her. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She smiled at him, and he shook his head in defeat. "You thought I was going to ask where you were this whole time, didn't you?" That question yielded an eye-roll from Vegeta, but he remained quiet. Bulma stood up and touched his shoulder, "It's not my business…water under the bridge if you ask me." She leaned down, and kissed his forehead, "Soooooo..."

Vegeta reached out his hand, opening his palm to reveal Bulma's precious capsule, "Oh for Kami's sake…HERE." She squealed with delight as she took it from his hand, and immediately popped it open on her floor. Out came her tub, as well as all the other capsules loaded with her goodies inside of it. Most importantly, that wine bottle was there, and just as beautiful as the day she received it. She placed it downstairs on her kitchen counter while Vegeta followed behind her with his arms crossed. "Come on, I'll show you around the compound so you can use whatever you feel is beneficial for you." She placed her hand on the doorknob, but turned to look in his eyes before exiting the house.

"You know…" She placed her hand on his chest, and exhaled a tad nervously, "...I don't expect you to stay here forever…I know your life and mine are quite different…" She paused for a moment as Vegeta listened to her with intent, "…you can stay as long as you like really, just remember that the option is there if you ever want to take it up." He looked at her as she fidgeted for the door again, but pulled her back into his body leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Stop being so ridiculous." She was facing away from him as a smile crept across her face, "Ok, Vegeta." She opened the door, and they both walked out to venture around her compound. He wasn't planning on going anywhere.

3 weeks had passed now since the events with Frieza had occurred, as well as the boy from the future, and today was just like any other typical day. Until this typical day turned into a very atypical one when the boy from the future's time capsule manifested in the distance. Bulma was sitting in her lab, but had just stepped out for some fresh air when she saw the familiar ship arrive. "He's back?" There was no need to alert the others, almost all had seen it as well. Bulma hopped on her motorcycle, and sped in the direction of the time-pod, only to greet the others as they arrived. Krillin was the first to approach her as they waited for the occupant of the pod to exit, "Bulma, you got here fast!" She hopped off her motorcycle, and nodded, "Yeah, I just left the lab for a moment when I saw the pod, so…here I am." She stood with her hands behind her back, stretching a bit as Krillin took notice, "You ok, Bulma?" She looked over, smiled, and nodded, "Yeah, I've just been feeling kinda run down the past 2 days or so. I think I'm working too much."

Krillin smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that's probably it."

It wasn't but seconds later that Piccolo, Gohan, and Yamcha arrived on scene. It was quiet for a moment, until the boy flung out of the capsule, waving his hands profusely, and began to yell, "GET BACK!" They all looked up to the sky, and directly above them was another space-pod, but this one was coming in hot for a landing. They all hopped out of the way, except for Bulma who wasn't as fast as the others. She looked up with her eyes wide, _OH SHIT!_

The pod came crashing down in the exact spot she was standing, thankfully saved when a pair of strong arms came reaching around her pulling her away in the last second, sliding as gently as possible across the dirt. After the dust cleared, she looked up to the person who saved her ass from getting smashed, only to see straddling on top of her the time-traveling teenager. Their eyes met, and before he could say a word he was tore off of her by Vegeta, "GET OFF MY WOMAN!" He flung the kid into the pit created by the crash-landing pod as hard as he could, his body slamming into the door as it opened. They could all hear a muffled "OUCH" come from the pod, as well as a very audible "OOF" as the kid slid down the side.

Vegeta picked Bulma up to her feet, and looked her over, "What did he…" Bulma patted Vegeta's chest to calm him down, "It's ok, he saved me, he pushed me away from…well…" She pointed to the pod that was in the crater below, "…that." She raised an eyebrow, "NOT FOR NOTHING, WHERE WERE YOU?!" Vegeta turned his sight into the pit as he watched the occupant inside the pod attempt to open the door, but it was obstructed by the kid from the future. He took pleasure watching the door smack the kid repeatedly in the head, until he finally got himself upright from Vegeta's assault, and away from the door.

"I was in the gravity room, training, when I heard this pod crash into the ground. I got here mere seconds later to see—" Bulma chirped up, "…ok, ok, ok, ok, we know, we know." They all gathered around the pit to witness as none other than Goku exit the pod. "Hey guys!" He waved to them all, except until he saw Vegeta, and his face turned from delight to battle ready. Vegeta saw this as well, and he grinned, "Kakarot! It's been too long!" Bulma saw this small exchange, and yelled quick, "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Goku watched as Bulma grabbed Vegeta by the arm, and pulled him away from the edge of the crater out of sight.

Goku looked to the others in absolute confusion as Krillin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Goku, you've missed…a LOT." Both Goku and the teenager exited the pit, and stood next to Goku's comrades. They all greeted him, especially Gohan, who had tears in his eyes at the sight of his dad. He turned to look over at Vegeta who was receiving an earful from Bulma, but in true Vegeta fashion he turned from her and approached Goku as Bulma rolled her eyes hard in the background.

Vegeta sneered, "What has taken you so long, Kakarot?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I had a few adventures of my own out there! Got hung up a bit, that's all." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku, "I see. Run into anyone by the name of Ary'on, by chance?" Goku's eyes widened as big as saucers, but couldn't answer before the kid from the future requested a moment of his time, "Goku, it is important that I speak with you, privately." Goku's eyes were still trained on Vegeta, but he nodded slightly, "Yeah…sure." They flew out and away from the others for privacy, leaving the rest to sit around and wait for their return. They watched as the boy spoke to Goku, sparred with him a bit, went Super Saiyan, all of it.

"So, you are a Saiyan! How cool is that!" Goku smiled, "You said your name is Trunks, right? Wow, I can't believe there's another Super Saiyan here!" Trunks nodded, "Yes, I am, well, actually there are 3 Super Saiyans here…" Goku blinked, and peered over to see Vegeta sitting on a rock next to Bulma and the others. "So, Vegeta is a Super Saiyan as well. That's…interesting." Goku turned to the time-traveling teenager, "So, then what brings you here?"

He watched Trunk's face fall a bit before answering Goku's inquiry, "Well, you see, in the future…"

Goku stood and listened to the boy as he explained of the androids, and their impending doom in his timeline. Trunk's face was deep with emotion as he spoke of the utter destruction of the time he hails from, as well as the fate of all the Z fighters around him. "What happens to me? Why am I unable to stop these androids?" The boy shook his head, "You die before they ever arrive—taken out by a heart virus." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a few capsules, "Fortunately, in my time there is a cure for it, so here…take these when you first exhibit signs of the disease, and it'll cure you. My mother went through great turmoil creating these." Goku took the capsules, and nodded, "I see." He placed them in his clothing, "Your mom seems like she's on top of her game."

They stood in silence before Goku shifted on his feet, and asked the question he was dying to know, "So, if you're a Saiyan…who is…ummm…"

The other Z fighters were still standing around, waiting for Goku and the boy from the future to finish their private conversation. Bulma sighed, "I wonder what they are talking about that is taking them this long. Holy shit already!" She shifted on her butt as she stretched out her back again. Unbeknownst to them, Piccolo was within earshot of the conversation, and could hear everything that was exchanged between Goku and Trunks.

Except, Piccolo wasn't the only one with superb hearing.

Trunks nodded and smiled at Goku's inquiry, "I understand where you are coming from. My father…"

Piccolo and Vegeta were both leaning in quite hard on this nugget knowing that they both could hear the conversation.

"…is Vegeta."

Piccolo's eyes snapped open as he whipped his head around to look at Vegeta, who sat on the rock next to Bulma with his eyes just as wide. They made eye contact, but said nothing. No words were needed.

"Seriously? So Vegeta has a son, how cool is that!" Goku looked at Trunks, "So, do I know your mom as well?" Trunks blushed a little, and nodded, "Yeah, actually…she's sitting right over there."

Goku blinked, and looked over to his friends—the only female in attendance was Bulma.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?! BULMA IS YOUR MOM? VEGETA AND BULMA HAVE A KID…THEY ARE YOUR PARENTS?!" Goku yelled so loud that all the Z fighters turned their heads in question. They couldn't hear what he said, just the volume at which it was screamed. Yamcha raised his eyebrow, "What was that about?" The others shrugged, "Who knows…we can't hear them."

Vegeta turned to Bulma with a look of shock and confusion across his face as she sat dusting the dirt and debris from her clothes. She felt the awkward stare of Vegeta, and turned to look at him, "What?" He said nothing, just turned his head back, and contemplated leaving right then and there.

Goku began to laugh, "So, wow! Vegeta and Bulma are your parents! What kind of a dad is he? I bet he's strict!" He looked at Trunks as a wave of sadness washed across his face, "Actually, I really didn't know him. Him and mom…well…"

Vegeta sat conflicted whether or not he wanted to hear this information. He turned to catch Piccolo's gaze, the Namekian nodded, and flew off into the distance far away from earshot of this new information. Nothing good would be gained knowing about the fate of Bulma and Vegeta, so allowing this privacy of information was the right thing to do. Piccolo was a little disappointed at his quality of character right now…he really wanted to hear what happened.

Trunks continued, "…he left when I was too young to remember. She never said why, but…"

Vegeta sat with his fists clenched upon hearing Trunks speak about his actions in the future.

"…I couldn't help but think it was because of me. From what she told me of him, he was the strongest man she'd ever met, and loved him like no other. But…I don't know…maybe my conception put a damper on his life. It wasn't long after he left that you died, and then the androids came and took his life as well as the others. She never spoke ill of him…the mention of his name was one of the few things that would make her smile. So, really all I have are assumptions since she wouldn't tell me what truly happened between them."

Vegeta looked over to Bulma one last time as she sat staring out at the uneven terrain around them.

 _I…abandoned you…_

His heart tightened in his chest, his stomach twisted, and his head rocked dizzy. This was torture knowing his fate, and he could leave at any time, but he couldn't. Unfortunately, the shitty news just kept coming.

"I came here 3 weeks ago by mistake. It was actually a mistake that mom made…kind of a bittersweet one...she loved my dad so much that she mistakenly entered in the wrong date in the pod…the date my dad showed up to save her, instead of the date you'd show up from space." Goku nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like something Bulma would do alright." Trunks laughed, "I was lucky to leave when I did, because mom wasn't pregnant with me just yet. I could've potentially sabotaged my own birth." Goku laughed a bit, and placed his hand on Trunk's shoulder, "So…right now…Bulma…I mean your mom…is…?" Trunks nodded, "Yeah, she's pregnant with me…but she doesn't even know yet…not for another couple weeks, so don't mention it."

Vegeta heard enough. He stood up clenching his fists as the conversation began to come to a close between Trunks and Goku. He looked over to Bulma who yawned passively out of sheer boredom. He had plenty to think about now, and he needed to be alone. Without a word, he took off towards the compound. Bulma watched him go, and shrugged, "If I could fly, I'd leave as well…this is so boring." She looked into the crater where Goku's ship had smashed her motorcycle into bits. "Damn."

"Go tell your mom I got her message. We'll fix this for you, and her!" The two ended their conversation, and Trunks departed back to his own time now having successfully found Goku. Piccolo had since returned to their gathering, but Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. Goku looked around, "Where's Vegeta?" They all shrugged as Bulma spoke out, "He probably got bored and decided his time was better spent elsewhere." Piccolo looked at Bulma with a bit of sadness in his eyes. He didn't hear the rest of Trunk's conversation, but he knew the bulk of it between Vegeta and Bulma. Goku looked at Piccolo, who nodded his head as Goku opened a telepathic link to him.

 _Unfortunately, we both heard you, Goku. Vegeta heard your whole conversation, and knows of his son, his fate, & his future._

Goku brought his hand to his face. _Crap._

He ended the link to Piccolo, and began to brief the others on the androids, the heart virus, as well as the bleak outcome for the future. He wouldn't go into detail about the kid, except that he was here to help, and it was best that his identity remained secret to avoid any alterations to future events that may be unintentional. Eventually, they all departed their separate ways to begin their training, leaving only Goku and Gohan with Bulma. She looked to her friend, and smiled, "Can I get a lift?"

Vegeta spent the next 3 days in the gravity room blowing anything and everything he could up into dust. He was angry, agitated, and overall disgusted with himself. _How does a warrior, a Saiyan Prince, turn into such a coward!_ He obliterated another one of Bulma's drones as he increased the gravity another 100G. He didn't understand what went wrong. Sure, he was in no hurry to become a father, at all, but to run away from his responsibilities like a spineless weakling? That was beneath everything he stood for. He hadn't seen Bulma in days, and she didn't interfere with him when he was training. She left water, protein bars, towels, and extra clothes outside for him if he needed them, but that was the extent of their contact. She brought him new drones as well, and loaded them into the chamber as he blew them up without fail. Bulma was near perfect, but somewhere along the line he left her to suffer in a world out to kill her because he ran away. It didn't make sense, and it only angered him more.

Nightfall came, and Vegeta's energy was spent. He had a long few days in solitude, and plenty of time to mull over the future events. He grabbed a towel, and began to wipe his brow when he heard the outside of the gravity room door beep, and then open. "What do you want?"

Goku entered the chamber, waving his hand slightly, and a bit awkwardly, "Hey, Vegeta…" They stood in silence before Vegeta spat, "What. Do. You. Want, Kakarot?" Goku sighed, "I…I just wanted to tell you…the future…" Vegeta barked, "I KNOW ALL ABOUT IT, KAKAROT! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR IT AGAIN!" Goku backed up with his arms extended, waving at Vegeta, "No, no, no! That's not what I came here…" He sighed, "…I came here to say that the future isn't written—for us. We can change it if we want. So anything that you heard doesn't have to happen if you don't want it to happen." Vegeta eyed Goku with derision, "Is that a line of bullshit that Ary'on fed you out there?" Goku lowered his head, "Yes, and no. Ary'on didn't tell me anything of your predicament…only mine." Goku shifted on his feet as Vegeta's eyes opened up slightly, "What are you on about?"

"I met Ary'on when I crash landed one of Frieza's ships on his planet. They took care of me, but their hospitality didn't come without some pretty intense soul searching." Vegeta maintained his stare at Goku, but never said a word. Goku rubbed the back of his head, "He…uh…he really showed me how bad I was as a husband—and a parent." Now it was getting good, and Vegeta became a little invested in what Goku had to spill, "Go on."

Goku looked up at the ceiling a bit embarrassed, and a little disgusted with himself, "I put everything ahead of my own family. My own son…" Goku unintentionally waved his arm out as if trying to fan away the thought, "…Gohan was raised & reared by Piccolo, not me…his own father…and not once did I ever reach out to them, even when I could have. I was so selfish…I just trained, and trained, and trained until I was brought back." Vegeta saw the look of self-disgust on Goku's face, and raised his eyebrow, "What's your point, Kakarot?"

Goku looked at Vegeta, and his eyes stared into Vegeta's soul, "What's the point of training when I ignored and took for granted the very people I swore to protect? Chi-Chi has been more than patient, so has Gohan, but at what point do I draw the line in the sand?" They stood there for a moment, both reflecting on what was just said between the two powerful Saiyans before Goku spoke up once more, "Just…don't do like I did and abandon your family before you get the chance to find out how awesome having one really is." Goku placed his hand on the doorframe of the chamber, turned, and slowly exited as he mulled over his own words. The last few days with his family was not what he thought it would be. Gohan was happy to have his father back, for sure, and Chi-Chi was relieved to see her husband. However, it was taxing on her to raise a child such as Gohan, and on top of that pay bills and keep the house in order. She did it all by herself, and when Goku walked through he expected her to jump for joy.

She didn't.

It was right at that moment when Goku noticed that his marriage wasn't as strong as he thought it was, and how one-sided the commitment truly was. It was what Ary'on warned him about.

Goku turned around one last time to face the Saiyan Prince, his face expressing sorrow unlike he'd ever felt. Goku's voice was low, his resolve wavering, and his self-confidence questioned, "Vegeta, it was as if I was just a ghost passing through. There's no pain I've ever felt that even describes what that felt like." With that, Goku left Vegeta alone in the gravity chamber, and made his way home to be present with his family.

Vegeta stood in the gravity room alone with his thoughts for about an hour after Goku departed. _Who would've thought that the one person to have me question anything in my life would be that idiot Kakarot._ He grabbed his towel, and exited the chamber meeting the night sky twinkling its stars brightly as if cheering him on. He looked over to the western sky, and set his eyes upon a particularly bright star.

 _Vegeta-sei._

Slowly he entered the large home that was so graciously opened to him, and made his way quietly upstairs. He placed his hand on the bedroom door, but didn't open it. It felt like once he opened that door, there would be no closing it again, no turning back. Not that he wanted to abandon Bulma, but what if he stayed? What if his existence in Trunk's life had a negative effect? Obviously, Bulma was a great mother who raised a good son on her own…so what if Vegeta's influence was damaging? Maybe he left her knowing that his presence would only corrupt the kid, and he didn't want his own son to grow up a monster like he did.

But would Bulma allow that? Certainly, she'd corral them both, right?

There were just too many questions, and absolutely no answers. Vegeta let go of the door, and stepped back. Maybe fate didn't want him in Trunk's life, or Bulma's anymore. She was pregnant now, the deed was done…so what use was Vegeta to any of them anymore? He exhaled hard, and placed his head against the door of the bedroom. Certainly, this was the hardest decision he'd ever have to make in his life, but he had to choose. Stay, or go. If he left now, Bulma would never know the truth—Piccolo wouldn't dare tell her that Vegeta knew she was pregnant, nor would Goku. She would think he left just because he could. But then if he did he would be forever a coward, and that's something that he just couldn't stomach either.

So, instead Vegeta turned around, and walked away.

Bulma was fast asleep on her bed wrapped up in her plush comforter & favorite jammies. The door to the balcony was left open to allow the cool night air to fill the room, as well as the soft sounds of the crickets chirping and frogs croaking in the distance. It was such a beautiful night, the 3rd she'd spent alone now since Vegeta had holed himself up in the gravity room. She didn't want to bother him, she knew training was something that he was borderline obsessed with. So, she accommodated as best she could to his needs. She loved him with all her heart, so she knew her time with him would be taxing at certain points. Hell, her time with him in space prepared her for anything he could throw at her here on Earth.

She was awoken when she felt something stir gently in her bed, and with one eye cracked open she turned slightly to see who it was. "Ve—Vegeta? Is that you?" With great caution, as if touching a blown glass figurine, he placed his hand on Bulma's stomach, "Go back to sleep." She nodded, but not before leaning up and placing a tiny sleepy kiss on his chin, "Thank Kami you took a shower…" She laid her head back down, and fell asleep to the sounds of nature outside, and to the warmth of her lover next to her.

Vegeta cautiously laid down on the bed by her side, his hair still slightly damp from the shower he took downstairs so he wouldn't wake her up. He exhaled as he listened to her heartbeat next to him, her breathing light and rhythmic.

He wouldn't run. He wouldn't hide. He wouldn't give up.

He may not be the best father, but he would try.

He would try for her, for his son, and for his family.

 _My…family._

With that last thought he closed his eyes, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

THE END. 

NOTE: LOL yes this time I mean it! This is the end, the chapter that wraps it up! I agree with a lot of you that the previous chapter cut off too quick! So, I had to make it right! Why write 41 chapters, and not end it on a high note?! XD I hope this was closure for you all, and I hope you all enjoyed the encore!


End file.
